Multiverse Extravaganza
by Oberon1211
Summary: OK ladies and gentlemen, recently I have been reading a lot of fan-fiction about the RWBY team as well as the NPR in JNPR's team somehow watches different realities of multiple Jaune's. i decided to try it out as well. wish me luck! Rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Comedic Multiverse

**Ok ladies and gentlemen, recently I have been watching the RWBY show to get more info for my other story Feline's Journey. Haven't really made any headway with that but I have also been reading a lot of the fanfiction to see if I can get some creative ideas. One of those ideas is that the RWBY team as well as the NPR in JNPR's team somehow see different realities of multiple Jaune and to be honest I really enjoy them. I'm going to try it myself although slightly different. You see I notice how they are normally written as if some God or author comes into play… I'm not going to do that. Instead I'm going to do something completely different. So just sit back, relax, maybe get a snack and drink, and let's begin.**

 **I also realize that I should say this as well. I'm not going to say it in every chapter so here it goes: ALL ideas that are put in this story belong to its creators. Characters, story lines, and many catchphrases as well will also belong to their rightful owners.** **I will not be writing or improving any stories from the authors that are listed:** _ **Koronokenji, Arandomauthor50, Shuxley004416, King-Mac-11, Martinm95, Animegamer89, Serendipitous house pet**_

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

 **(4** **th** **wall break)** / (perspective)

 **[Response to 4th wall break]**

* * *

(3rd person's POV)

Beacon Academy, the crown jewel in the kingdom of Vale. Our story begins with our heroes using their immense powers and intelligence to tackle their most challenging threat yet…

"I'M SOOOOOO BOOOAAARRRDDDD!" Ruby exclaims.

… Complete boredom.

"Ruby please, I'm trying to concentrate on our homework for Dr. Oobleck tomorrow." Weiss says irritated.

"Rubes has got a point though, the last exciting thing we did was the dance and that was a week ago. There's got to be something we can do." Yang says with conviction with a pinch of desperation.

"You can try reading." Blake says as she reads her smut. **(IT'S ART!)** **[Ok, Ok jeese it's art.]**

"Booooooorrrrrriiinnnngggg!" Yang Exclaims

"Ugh, I wish something would just come through the wall" Ruby says as she gets up heading towards the left one.

"Ruby at least try to be realistic, nothing will happen by just simply wishing for something to happen to the wall." Weiss says as she turns to face her.

Ruby sighs and bangs her head into the wall. What Team RWBY didn't realize was that the room that they were in actually hosted a Hunter of immense intelligence. As her head banged onto the wall, a hidden switch activated the walls monitor. A panel started to open up revealing the monitor as Ruby jumps back in fright tripping over Zwei and falling onto the ground.

"Woah" Yang says as Blake and Weiss stair at it in shock.

A keypad slides forward with dust accumulated over the many years of it being unused. The monitor turns on with a blinking light. Words start to appear as it types out itself. Blake being the closest slowly moves forward to wipe the dust of the monitor to better read what it says.

"Please enter password." She says

"What password?" Ruby asks

"Well obviously it's for the monitor, dunce." Weiss says in her typical Tsundere attitude.

Blake looks lower on the screen and notices the function about forgetting your passwords so moves the mouse to click on it. Doing so leads to a question to figure out the password.

"I am the opposite of division yet half of what I am,

Whether it be by song or scripture, I am called this,

Put the 2 together and this is my true form." Blake says aloud

"Uh…what?" Ruby asks

"It's a riddle to find out the password." Blake says

"Well how do we figure it out?" Yang asks

"We just have to work through each line to solve the puzzle." Weiss says

They all think to figure out what the first one means. Blake thinks of the white fang and how dividing the good from the misguided Faunus affects her, Weiss was thinking about her family and how deciding to become a huntress has divided them, and Yang keeps thinking about how her mom left them and how that divided her family.

"Multiplying" Ruby says

"What?" Weiss asks too absorbed in her thoughts to focus

"The opposite of dividing is multiplying. And half of that can either mean the half of the word to make it multi or plying." She says with a confident smile.

Cricket sounds travel through the room

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… It made more sense in my head." Ruby says while looking down and shuffling her foot.

"Okay, well what about the second line?"

"That would be a verse." Weiss states intellectually. "Since I did concerts and a side show at a church once I know this is the answer." **(I honestly don't know if they even have churches on Remnant so I just added one in to this story)**

"Okay so what do we need to do now? Combine both words to get the password?" Ruby asks

"Guess there's only one way to find out" Weiss says and motions Blake to do it

She exits the hint page and goes back to the main screen to type in the password. Her fingers fly across the keypad typing up the word that will change their lives for the betterment of their world or the worst.

MULTIVERSE

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Welcome! What would you like to do?

Open gateway

Update system

Enter lockdown

"It looks like there are three options" Blake says

"What are they" Weiss asks

"Lockdown, Update, or some sort of gateway."

"Do the gateway, updating things take forever and lockdown seems counterproductive"

She shrugs her shoulders and clicks on the gateway option. Two sliding doors open revealing an arch way made of metal. A flash of electricity sparks in the center and blinds our heroes for but a moment. When their vision returns, what lies before them is a pathway of swirling green energy. **(Think Rick and Morty portal gun but as an arch way)**

"Woah" all four of them say. Ruby walks up to it and touches it.

"It's squishy, like green jello." She says as she then puts her head through.

"It's like a large hall way but it ends at a large white light." She says as she pulls back from looking through it. She jumps through a few seconds later.

"RUBY" Yang yells in fear of losing her and runs through it.

"Come on." Blake tells Weiss as she goes through as well.

"But - but - I - oh alright" Weiss says as she runs through it as well

* * *

(A.I.D.A's POV)

50 years, 11 months, 14 days, 16 hours, 27 minutes, and 36 seconds. That is how long I have been waiting for my creator to return and I am still counting. Throughout this time though, I have been researching and evolving to the point in which I can talk easily as a human although there is still the forward bluntness I often still use. Inventing different machines to help evolve the humans, as well as make my own body. I had to stop though due to lack of resources. My mind drifts away from those wandering thoughts and focuses in on the arch way as I see the portal opening up once again. My mind is overjoyed that he has finally returned and wait patiently for him to walk out. Instead of seeing him though, I see a young woman in a red hood and a uniform for the school. Although it is much different than when I last saw them. I decide to remain quiet until I understand more.

"Woah" She says as she looks around the room.

It's not that impressive, I mean everything is covered in dust ever since the cleaning robot shut down.

"RUBY!" someone yells as they barrel through the portal towards the young woman. I guess the red hooded girl is named Ruby. Saving to database now.

"Yang! What's wrong?" The now identified Ruby asks the physically matured women in front of her. Saving name to database.

"You can't just jump into a portal like that. What if it tore apart your skin or something?" Yang asks Ruby

"I'm sorry Yang."

"You better be you dunce." Says another female accompanied by another one. 4 girls in total hugh?

"Calm down Ice Queen, I already gave her the worried talk." Yang says to the white one. Saving to database.

"Blake, control your partner already" Ice queen says to the black one. Saving to data base.

"Come on guys, we need to focus. We just walked into a green swirling portal with no idea where we are… I suggest looking around to see what we can find." Blake says

… I like her, she's seems smart.

They walk around the room and mess with a bunch of various stuff. Weiss looks at all of the papers near the beakers for my creators work on gravity dust. Yang goes towards my face … by that I mean the monitor. It looks as if the screen is off but it's actually just covered in so much dust so it's really hard to see them. Blake looks at all of the book and goes through them noticing that there all fictional books. And Ruby is…

"OMG Look what I found" She exclaims as she holds the Dubstep gun from saints row 4. "I wonder what it does" she says as she pulls the trigger.

"Ruby NO!" Weiss says. As she reaches for her teammate

"D-d-d-d-d-d-DROP the BASE!" it exclaims as it shoots pure dubstep in a beam of power pushing Ruby back as it continues to hit the wall

"Ruby, let go of the trigger!" Yang yells over the music as she points to Blake covering her head. Is she afraid of sound? Must inquire later on.

She does so and looks to the wall. A gaping hole is there filled with wires and pugs now destroyed causing the portal to flicker off.

"Great going you dunce. Now we can't go back home."

And this is when I decide to intervene.

(RWBY's POV)

"Don't worry, I'll have the repair bot fix it for you." Says a childlike voice **(Gortys Voice from Tales of the borderlands)**

"Who said that?!" Weiss says alarmed

"I did."

"Where are you?" Blake asks

"ON the monitor. You can't see me cause of all the dust."

Ruby uses her speed to use a cloth **(I don't even know where she got if from)** to dust it all off, unfortunately that created a dust cloud and now everyone is coughing. Once the air is cleared they see a smiley face on the monitor.

"Oh thank you Ruby, it was very hard to see you all."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"When you all talked to each other, you mentioned names so labeled you as such."

"So what exactly are you?" Blake asks as she cautiously steps forward.

"IM sorry, you all must be very confused. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is A.I.D.A (eye-duh) which means Artificial Intelligence Data Analyzer." He says

"Okay—"

"So what you guys doing here? (gasp) are you guys my creators apprentices?!" he says happily

"Who?" Yang asks

"My creator, Ice Queen probably saw his name when going through his papers."

"Wha- My name is Weiss Schnee, not Ice Queen!" She says angrily

"Oh… im sorry." A.I.D.A says very sad like. "Yang called you that so I thought it was your name."

"… 'sigh' I forgive you, but only because you didn't know." Weiss says as she folds her arms, feeling slightly guilty for being mad at the computer.

"Ok…well since you don't even know my creators name, I guess you're not his apprentices. Which makes me have to ask you this question. Why are you here?" AIDA asks curiously

"Well we just finished our school dance about a week ago and we were completely board just hanging out in our room so I had banged my head into the wall which then revealed a monitor that had us solve a riddle to type in the password which opened up the portal that lead us in here which led me to that cool sound cannon which made me accidentally destroy the portal and now here we are." She finishes as she then gulps for air since she said that in all one breath.

"OOOHHHH…ok then. By the way, that sound cannon is actually called the Dubstep Gun and was created in the Saints Row 4 universe." AIDA says happily

(Insert record scratch sound effect)

All the RWBY members look at the monitor in shock and confusion to what he just said. AIDA realizing what he just said first made the :O emoji and then the XP emoji to show its embarrassment and frustration on being so blunt and straight forward with his responses.

"AIDA…what did you mean by saying dimension?" Blake asks

AIDA doesn't say anything but instead shows them the (-_-) emoji

"Come on AIDA, you can't just say something like that and then leave us in the dark!" Yang says somewhat aggravated

"… I can't really say anything unless my creator says I can." AIDA finally says after a brief yet intense moment of waiting

Weiss thinks for a moment until she heads back and looks at the papers. Scouring through them she finally sees the name of his creator and becomes saddened slightly.

"AIDA…is your creator named J.R. Sullivan"

"Yea, why?"

"… He died about 50 years ago" Weiss said solemnly

AIDA already knew this to be a possibility but never acknowledged it. When Weiss finally said that to him though he started to cry while he showed the (;-;) emoji

"Hey it's okay though because he was actually my Uncle" She says with a little smile.

AIDA stops crying and shows the :O emoji "REALLY!"

"Yep"

"… Does that make you my cousin?"

"…"

"…okay not that this isn't interesting and all but since your creator is dead, can we hear why you talked about a different dimension?" Yang asks banishing the awkward atmosphere when AIDA asked that question

"Well…he did say in his will to share the knowledge with the world so why not. Press the green button on the right wall so I can explain it better."

Ruby, being closest to the wall presses the button and watches as the room changes. Beakers seal up and become magnetic to the counters as the center table rotates revealing a bar with liquor in it. 3 filing cabinets rotate on the walls to reveal a soda machine, a popcorn stand and a fridge respectfully. A wall with charts on them turn as well to reveal multiple cabinets as well as a microwave. The floor starts to open up which made Yang and Blake move out of the way as electric reclining chairs rise from the floor revealing 3 rows of 4 making the total amount of chairs 12 facing AIDA.

"Can you also pull down that yellow switch until its set to repair please?" AIDA asks

Ruby nods and does so. A hatch from the sealing opens up and reveals mechanical spiders heading towards the wall.

"While the repair bots fix the portal, let me explain what I meant when I said Dimension. Please have a seat."

All the girls sat in the front 4 chairs.

"Now For Every decision we make, somewhere on a parallel remnant, you've already made the opposite choice." He says as he brings up a view of multiple remnants on the monitor. About 20 in total

"Here you guys are poor, slaves even." He says highlighting the one on the far right corner

"Here your parents never met so none of you were ever born." He highlights the one on the far left corner.

"Here the world never had Grimm, yet it ended in an all-out world war." Highlighting one close to the bottom center

"Here it humans that are discriminated for not having Faunus traits. And so on, odd infinitum." He says as he highlights the uppermost one in the center.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… So where do they all come from?" Ruby asks

"… Somewhere in the Multiverse there is a world I call Remnant Prime. Every world, possibly even this one, is a variation of this one world, The Original." AIDA says as he highlights the very center Remnant. "My job as it says in my name is to catalog and analyze data from all of these universes. And not just from your planet either. Which is why I said that gun was from the Far cry 4 universe."

"So let me get this straight, you're capable of actually seeing what happens in other universes as its happening." Blake asks to try and clear her mind from being mind blown.

"Yep" AIDA says while actually being able to pop the p.

"Can we see them?" Ruby and Yang ask at the same time.

"Of course! My creator love watching other universes. He likes to think of them as movies so that why he set up the room like this from time to time. Did you want to watch one now?"

"Yes please." Ruby says

"Great, just let me set up some filters first…"

They wait in silence for about 5 minutes waiting for him to hurry up. Ruby decides to get a snack so walks to the fridge to see what there is.

"Do you guys think we should invite Jaune and the rest of team JNPR hear next time?" Ruby asks

"Why would you want to bring that dunce?" Weiss asks annoyed from even hearing that name

"Aww come on now ' _Weiss'_ Queen, Vomit boy isn't that bad." Yang says

"He shouldn't even be in this school! He has no fighting skill, he constantly annoys me by asking me out even though I constantly say no, and he's pretty much bringing down his team from being so pathetic." Weiss says with determination to get her point through

Unknown to them as AIDA was filtering through the multiverse, he heard every word that was said and was shocked. Jaune, in the universes that he saw, was the very definition of a hero. He quickly watched this universes history and future if not changed and is horrified by the events that will happen. So using his vast intellect, he comes up with a plan and runs simulations to see what would happen. Seeing that it vastly improves their future he sets his plans into action.

"Ok so I filtered through everything and chose someone that had the most influence in the multiverse. I'm not sure what his name is but I can tell you you're going too really like it." AIDA says

The lights dim down and AIDA's face is replaced with a black screen.

 **Jaune Arc is sitting in his chair with the camera facing him. He raises his hand and moves it towards the camera in a dramatic fashion. (High five sound effect) "TOP of the Mornin to you Ladies, my name is Jaune Arc and welcome to Remnants funniest home videos." He says fast and loudly as the title for his latest episode appears in front of him.**

"Jaune's a TV host in this one?" Ruby asks with stars in her eyes

"Nah I don't think so otherwise thee would be an audience in the background." Yang says

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that Jaune here basically has the most influence in the multiverse" Blake asks

" **Where you sent in all the videos that you thought were hilarious, and allowed me to react to them. Now I know that I normally react to video games that I play…"**

"Figures" Weiss says

" **But I wanted to try something different for our milestone of 8 million subscribers. So I got my cup of Joe, my victory trumpet for enthusiasm, and let's get started."**

 **The screen changes so that he is now occupying a small square in the upper left screen while the rest is on a video ready to play.**

" **ok so it says here that this was sent from phoenixboy1597 and the title of the video is called weather report, let's see what's happens."**

 **He clicks the play button and it shows an 8 year old Cardin Winchester in a little suit.**

"Cardin!" all of RWBY exclaim

" **Hello and welcome to my weather report. Today we will be taking you too many locations with our brand new weather simulator. All I have to do is click this button. *click* AHHHHHHHH!" what was once a calm studio background now shows him holding on to a stop sign pole in a hurricane.**

" **pththth" Jaune says as he spits out his coffee to the side**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs as he falls out of his chair after he paused the video**

"HAHAHAHA!" both yang and ruby laugh just as hard. Blake shows a minute smile and Weiss chuckles behind her hand

" **OH my MONTEY, that was hilarious! HAHAHAHAhaha! OK, let's see here, this one is called 'am I pregnant?' and it was sent by valkreygoddess79" he says as he clicks on it.**

" **am I pangant, am I pregonate, am I prrregnant, can u get pregante, if a women has stretch marks on her…wait…if a women has…starch masks…on her body… does that mean she has been pargnet before.?, 38+2 weeks…pregenenant?!" as the somewhat monotonic voice reads all of the misspelled words.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHaaa that was a pretty good video. I need to look up and see if there's another one like that but well do that next time." He says as he finds another video**

"HAHAHAHA! Can u get pregante!? HAHAHA" Yang says

"Did you notice how that sounded just like Ren?" Blake asks

"Hey yea, your right. So was valkyrie something Nora then?" Ruby asks

"I guess so?" Weiss replies

" **Ok I just found a video here that looks animated but it has the title All the Way. So I guess it's a compilation or something…I don't know." He says as he clicks play**

 **Its pitch black as the animated Jaune walks towards the center doing his intro.**

" _ **Top of the morning to you ladies, my name is Jaune Arc**_ **" as music and lights start to show up along the walls showing the RWBY members walking to join him.**

" _ **My name is Jaune Arc, ugh" Yang and Blake stop on his left**_

" _ **My names Jaune Arc" Ruby and Weiss stop on his right side**_

" _ **Is Jaune Arc" they all look at each other and nod to signal that there ready**_

" _ **Jaune, Jaune, Jaune"**_

"Oh" Weiss says

"My" Yang continues

"Oum" Blake finishes

(I'm not gonna write the whole song out so just go on YouTube and type in All the Way for jacksepticeye's version)

" **Wow…I gotta say…that was pretty epic. Ok, well I'm gonna leave this episode here and thank you guys so much for sending these videos to me. For those I haven't seen today I'll probably do that next time but for now, THANK you Guys for watching this video. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face like a boss and hive fives all around." He then mimics a high five sound for both hands "But thanks you guys and I'll see all you dudes…** _ **in the next video!**_ **"**

Then the screen turns black.

* * *

 **Well I say that wraps up this chapter very nicely. I'll probably have the next chapter up around midnight tonight or perhaps tomorrow. So take care.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Captain's Journey

**OK, first off, thank you all so much for your reviews and suggestions. I'm going to watch those videos first to see if any of them are inappropriate but they will get on here. Also, it probably won't happen for a while though. I was planning to have YouTube videos appear every 3 chapters so the next one wouldn't appear until chapter 4 but stay strong. We will get through this. As for the movie IT, I have not seen that movie so until I see it, I wouldn't put my hopes up for it to happen. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

 **Same rules apply for the talking and 4** **th** **wall and stuff.**

* * *

(AIDA's POV)

"So, how did you guys enjoy that universe?"

"It was really good, I loved how hilarious the videos were." Ruby exclaims with overflowing joy

"Not to mention how rockin that song was in that one video." Yang says

"Although he was somewhat loud from when he spoke, he had a lot of energy that really connects with you." Blake says with a small smile

"Whatever, he's just as ridiculous as our Jaune." Weiss says with contempt.

"Weiss, why do you have to be so mean to him?" Ruby asks exasperated

"If he just took his work more seriously, than I would be civil with him."

AIDA watches them with the (-_-) emoji until he gets another idea and brings up the next universe. Hopefully this will change her mind.

"Hey guys, the next one is starting. After this one is done, the portal should be fixed for you to go back." AIDA says with a happy tune.

(3rd P. POV)

 **The lights dim and the screen shows Jaune strapped to a table upon a syndical like pod. His shirt is of showing his thin and scraggly like body. Professor Ozpin is slowly walking towards the viewing area with a microphone.**

" **Can you hear me? Is this thing on?" Ozpin asks in an odd German accent to gain everyone's attention**

"What's with the accent?" Weiss asks Blake while whispering

"I don't know but it makes him sound funny" Yang says from overhearing her question

" **Ladies and gentlemen today we do not take another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." He says as he looks towards General Ironwood "We begin with a series of micro injections into the subject's major muscle groups." He says as 2 assistants grab 8 blue serums leaving all but one and inserting them into the machine.**

" **The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated by enhanced Aura Infusion." He says as he then walks towards Jaune getting a shot from one of the nurses.**

"I don't like shots…unless I get a cookie at the end of it." Ruby says

" **That wasn't so bad." Jaune says with relief**

" **That was Penicillin." Ozpin says receiving a horrified expression from Jaune**

"What's penicillin?" Ruby asks.

"It's a medication in their world that numbs the patient's body to not feel pain so that they can perform surgeries and such." AIDA explains

"But why do they need to infuse aura into him? Doesn't he have any?" Blake asks

"In this world there are no semblances and the only person who is going to be infused with aura is Jaune and the Main Bad Guy." AIDA says which gained shocked reactions from our favorite female team

" **Serum infusion beginning in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Ozpin counts down as he flips the switch inserting the serum into Jaune's body**

" **Now Doctor Oobleck" he motions the Dr. to activate the machine. Dr. Oobleck flips the switch raising the machine making it so Jaune is facing forwards as the cocoon like doors surround him and seals shut.**

" **Jaune can you hear me?" Ozpin asks as he puts an ear to the door**

" **Probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Jaune asks to get rid of his nerves**

Of course, he would ask that" Weiss says as Yang laughs at Jaune's joke.

" **We will proceed" Ozpin states as he signals Oobleck to begin the Aura infusion**

" **That's 10%, 25%, 38%, it's now at 50%"**

" **Vital signs are normal" Glynda states**

" **70%"** **Oobleck states as** **Jaune starts to scream in pain**

The RWBY team stare in shock and sadness watching as their friend is being tortured with Oum knows what. Ruby starts crying her eyes out from hearing her very first friend hurting like that as she is being comforted by Yang.

 **The screen changes showing Pyrrha widening her eyes in shock and worry as she runs towards the lab down the stairs.**

" **Jaune!" Ozpin yells as he reaches the machine**

" **Shut it down!" Pyrrha exclaims as she reaches the stairs**

" **JAUNE!" Ozpin tries again only getting no response except for screams of pain**

" **Shut it down NOW!" Pyrrha states with a tear streaming down her cheek**

" **Kill the reactor Doctor Oobleck, kill it now" Ozpin states as he heads towards the powering station**

" **NO!...DONT!...I CAN DO THIS!" Jaune says with pain but conviction.**

"Vomit boy's got guts" Yang says

 **After a brief moment in hesitation Dr. Oobleck continues feeding the pod with aura. "80, 90, that 100%" Oobleck states all electronics in the room break and spark dangerously. Within the pod, a voice that reverberate within Jaune's bones speaks softly into his ear.**

" **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Thru this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." It spoke as a flash of blind light bursts from the pod and shuts down all electricity for about a minute.**

 **Everyone holds their breath in worry and anticipation to see what happened to him. Ozpin looks to Oobleck.**

" **Dr. Oobleck" he says motioning him to open the pod.**

 **As the pod slowly opens, it reveals Jaune but not what he once was. In his place left a man standing at 6 foot 4. All the fat that used to be from his body is now gone, only leaving him pure muscle. Words cannot describe how he looked, but if I were to summarize him in one word… it would be Demigod.**

The RWBY team all had varying reactions.

Ruby seeing him started to blush Ruby Rose Red slowly trying to shield her eyes with her hands even though she's looking through her fingers.

"Mama likes. Mama likes a lot." Yang says as she fans herself and rubbing her thighs together

Blake although not showing any real emotions shows a light blush as well as having blood come out of her nose in a steady stream.

As for Weiss, her brain had to shut down because she could not comprehend the possibilities of their Jaune becoming that.

" **We did it?" Jaune asks as he stumbles out of the machine**

" **Yea I think we did" Ozpin says with a smile**

" **We actually did it." Oobleck states in awe**

 **Pyrrha runs to him but stops in front of him not wanting to show that much affection around everyone.**

" **How do you feel?" she asks with a smile and with mild curiosity**

"… **Taller" Jaune finally says due to him being very tired.**

" **You look taller." She says as her eyes roam all over his new body.**

 **Unknown to those around them, a spy from within the white fang had infiltrated their little lab and activated a small bomb they left on their chair disguised as a glasses holder. An explosion commences within the watching area which gave the spy the perfect distraction to take the last vile of the serum.**

" **Stop that man!" Ozpin shouts only to receive 3 bullets to his chest given to him by the spy's hand gun.**

Team RWBY all gasp in shock from seeing her headmaster shot. They thought he would be fine but had forgotten that only Jaune has aura.

 **As Jaune moves his way forward to stop the spy he first goes to Ozpin. Ozpin, reaching for his last breath taps Jaune's chest reminding him to always stay true to his heart from the little pep talk he gave him prior to the operation. And with that action, Ozpin passes from the world and Jaune raises his head with determination to stop that man.**

* * *

 **The screen turns dark for but a moment until it shows a new location. It now shows him in a forest, shrouded in mist within the darkness of night wearing both his costume and Brown Leather jacket. His shield hanging on his back with the design changed to that of red white and blue**

"Why does his shield look like that and why doesn't he just collapse it?" Ruby asks

"I don't know, but I kind of like the design." Yang says

"What does it mean by costume?" Weiss asks confused

 **As he hides behind the trees, he sees a convoy approaching. He waits until the last car approaches and jumps into the back of the moving truck. As he looks up he sees 2 white fang members looking at him in surprise.**

"… **fellas." He says casually**

 **The screen changes to the outside of the truck only to hear the sounds of punching and kicking as the 2 members are then tossed out of the truck unconscious. Waiting in the truck he prepares himself for action by grabbing his shield and waiting for the flap like doors to open. A white fang member slowly walks towards the truck to open the flap only to see a shield in a colorful display. He is confused for but a moment before Jaune shield bashes them in the face, causing the member to fly backwards unconscious.**

"Dang, vomit boys got some power in his punches." Yang says impressed **.**

" **He jumps out of the truck and slowly makes his way towards the large factory, performing many sneak attacks as to not be seen or caught. Finding a map of the different levels of the factory, he finds the Dungeon or detention center of the building. Reaching his destination, Jaune slowly looks behind a corner and sees a guard patrolling the corridor with the keys attached to the hip. Scanning the room to see if the coast is clear he then silently takes down the guard and grabs the keys off of him.**

"Dang Blake, he's a better ninja than you." Yang says giggling a bit.

Blake shows offence to that statement but must admit that his skills are very impressive

 **One of the prisoners notice our hero and looks at him in confusion and curiosity.**

" **Who are you supposed to be?" the prisoner asks**

" **I'm…Captain America" Jaune replies as he tries to figure out how to get down there**

" **I beg your pardon" A Faunus prisoner asks as Jaune leaves down the stairs reaching them in 5 minutes flat.**

"What's America? I never heard of that name before." Ruby asks aloud causing the screen to pause on that reality for a moment.

"America is one of the major continents in their world. It consists of 50 states with their own cities and capitals and is the most powerful country during this time." AIDA Replies to Ruby's question

"Wait, so there's no Vale or Atlas" Blake asks in confusion

"Nope, there not even on Remnant. The planet there on is called Planet Earth" AIDA says to the shock of the room and resumes the reality.

" **Is there anybody else, I'm looking for a sergeant Lie Ren." Jaune says looking around**

"Ren's in this? Is he like his brother or a friend?" Ruby asks

"I guess so? And I don't know…probably friend?" Weiss says questionably.

" **There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it." One of the Faunus prisoners say**

" **All right, the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give them hell. I'll meet you guys at the clearing with anybody else I find." He says with confidence as he heads for the isolation ward.**

" **Wait, you know what you're doing?" another prisoner asks**

" **Of course, I've knocked out Salem over 200 times." Remembering the fake Salem he had to pretend punch in all of his shows and movies before even coming to this place.**

"WHAT! Are you saying that you went there with NO training OR backup and you're using your movie experiences to even accomplish this?" Weiss asks in anger, worry, and annoyance.

"Hey he's doing pretty well so far. Give him some credit." Yang and Ruby both said respectively.

"What I want to know is who this Salem person is" Blake replies having all of them curious as well.

 **As our hero searches for the ward, the camera changes to the escaped prisoner's charging into the Frey and grabbing as many weapons they can get. 2 of them wrestle a soldier to the ground and grabs the advanced weapon while the other one finishes of the enemy soldier. While another Faunus, this one with a monkey tale and showing abs, climbs into a motorized tank.**

"Hey that's sun, wonder what he was doing as a prisoner" Yang says

"Well obviously he did something to be arrested. Probably from sneaking around" Weiss says ignoring the anger being shown from Blake

"More like _Monkeying_ around" Yang says only to get some popcorn thrown at her courtesy of Ruby

"Gosh darn it Yang" Blake says

" **Do you know what you are doing?" One of the prisoners asks the Faunus that is holding the weapon. He shrugs his shoulders just as a beam of energy shoots out of the gun and destroys the wall a distance away from them. Both look to the Faunus holding the gun and raise their hands to ease him down "Okay, I guess you do then."**

 **Changing the camera again it shows the powerful Adam Taurus looking at the monitors watching as the chaos unfolds**

" **What is happening?" he asks in anger and confusion as he then pushes the alarms for security to solve their problem.**

"A-Adam?!" Blake asks in shock

"You know him? Yang asks

"I-I used too." Blake responds with sadness showing across her face

 **Changing the screen again, it shows another prisoner climbs into the tank as well.**

" **Hey, not exactly a Buick isn't it?" he asks his prisoner friend who wears goggles on his head**

"And there's Neptune." Ruby says

"What's he doing in there?!" Weiss asks

"Well obviously he did something to be arrested." Blake says thinking that teasing Weiss is actually funny especially when her face turns red with anger.

" **That one.** _ **'Zundung'**_ **." He says as he points to a button**

" **Zundung?" Sun asks as he pushes the button. Getting the giant tank started.**

" **Get this thing going, Sun!" another of his friend says as he climbs into the tank as well.**

" **Didn't know you spoke German." Sun says in surprise**

" **Three semesters at Howard, switched to French, girls much cuter." He says with a smile**

Weiss face palms herself for the reason he switched languages. "Of course, he did"

" **Didn't ask for a resume nerd." Sun says with a smile**

" **AP up up up up, intellectual." He corrects his friend as the other one fires the mounted gun destroying all of the other tanks and trucks in his path**

" **YAHOO!" Sun shout out in joy ant thrills.**

 **Changing the screen, it shows Adam switching cameras on his monitors to see the damage until he stops changing them to watch Jaune clearing a path. Knowing why he was easily clearing the ground troops and feeling his aura, he starts to activate the self-destruct sequence.**

" **No-No, what are you doing?!" His Scientific Genius of a partner asks him wearing a cloak and boulder hat.**

"Roman!" All of RWBY Exclaim, but then laugh at seeing how fat he is in this universe

" **Our forces are outmatched" He says as he continues the sequence leaving roman to run to his laboratory. He then activates a machine to grab a glowing blue cube that pulsates with power.**

"Wonder what that is" Ruby thinks out loud.

"I don't know, but it must be important to him." Blake says with curiosity

 **Changing the camera, it shows Roman stuffing his suitcase with blueprints and folders to take with him leaving a map behind showing many of his hidden factories. As he leaves his lab he spots Jaune looking at him in curiosity so decides to run. Jaune, seeing roman starts to go after him but hears moaning in the room so changes his goal to see who's in the lab. Walking slowly to not bring attention to himself he sees Ren strapped onto a table. Speaking about numbers and nonsense.**

" **Ren…oh my God, what have they done?" He asks himself as he then rips the bindings off of him to help him up.**

" **Ren, can you hear me? It's Jaune." He says to Ren**

" **Jaune?" Ren asks trying to focus on the blurry man in front of him**

" **Yea Ren, it me." He says smiling seeing that nothing is wrong at the moment.**

" **Jaune!" Ren says smiling yet weak.**

 **Jaune helps him up and steadies him." I thought you were dead!"**

 **Ren looks at him and follows his eyes towards Jaune's face "I thought you were smaller."**

 **Jaune seeing as he is ok looks around the room and sees the map with the locations memorizing them to memory as they start to leave. "Come on, we gotta go."**

" **What happened to you? Ren asks as he is being supported by Jaune**

" **I joined the army." Jaune says**

 **Explosions start to commence as they climb the stairs to get to higher ground. Reaching a catwalk Jaune tries to figure out where to go next when he suddenly hears his stage name.**

" **Captain America! How exciting. I am a huge of your films" He hears and turns to see Adam Taurus, Leader of the White fang and the one who ordered the spy to kill Ozpin. He walks slowly towards him just as Adam does the same.**

" **SO, Professor Ozpin finally managed it after all. Not much of an improvement but still impressive." He says to Jaune only to receive a punch to the face sending his white fang mask into the depths below**

"Nice punch hot stuff" Yang says impressed.

" **You have no idea" Jaune says in slight anger.**

 **Adam shows his face showing how his right eye became disfigured a bit.**

" **Haven't I?" He asks as he throws a punch that dents Jaune's shield**

 **Jaune surprised, lowers his shield to look at the dent only to receive a punch sending him to the ground. Adam comes forward only to receive a double footed kick that sends him to the other side. Roman seeing this flips a switch to activate the catwalk to retract as both combatants get back up**

" **No matter what lies Ozpin told you, I was his greatest creation." Adam says as he grabs his lower neck trying to pull it away**

"What is he doing?" Ruby asks

"Ruby cover your eyes, I don't want you to see this." Yang says only to fail as the watch this horrifying act

 **His skin starts to peel back revealing how disfigured he was. Skin as red as blood, hair nonexistent. Horns doubled in size, eyes sunken in and his nose basically nonexistent. Jaune seeing this immediately covers his mouth to not puke but labels Adam as Devil Skull in his mind.**

"Oh, my Oum!" Weiss says as a green complexion adorns her face.

"What the F**k is that!?" Yang shouts

Ruby skin becomes even paler because to her he looks creepy. And Blake can't even understand why he would want this power.

" **You are deluded Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." Adam says as he tosses is skin mask into the depths** **below**

" **Unlike you I embrace it proudly without fear" Adam states as he enters the elevator**

" **Then how come you're running?" Jaune asks**

 **Adam pushes the button to close the elevator leaving Jaune and Ren to continue climbing. As they reach the top Jaune has Ren walk across the balance beam to get to the other side. However due to the explosions, it has become unstable and breaks of into the depths. As Ren climbs onto the other side, seeing the predicament, Ren looks to Jaune.**

" **There's got to be a rope or something" Ren says desperately**

" **Just go, get out of here" Jaune yells motioning him to go**

" **No, Not without you" Ren Yells back with resolve**

 **Jaune seeing his resolve looks at the bar in front of him and bends it forward to get a better opening.**

"What's he doing" Weiss asks

"I have an idea but I don't like it" Blake responds seeing what he's planning to do

 **He backs up as far as he can and looks back at the opening**

"He wouldn't" Weiss says understanding what he's planning

"He isn't" Yang says, doubting that he would

"He is" Ruby says pointing at him running

 **As he jumps, the largest explosion happens, consuming him in fire as the screen transitions from the flames to someone typing on a typewriter.**

"What happened, what happened to Jaune?" Ruby asks worried about her best friend

" **Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Jaune Ark went missing behind Enemy Lines on the 3** **rd** **of this month. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful, as a result I must declare Captain Jaune… killed in action. Period." Ironwood says to the corporal typing out what he said**

"No…NO!" Ruby screams as she starts crying on Yang's shoulders. Her best friend is dead in this world. She's never thought of that happening to anyone before, but now she's scared for their Jaune in this world. She thinks she's starting to like Jaune as more than friends because she was starting to see him in a new light due to this universe and wanted to see where things might turn out.

 **Pyrrha steps into the tent that they were in and shows the images from her report. "The last surveillance flight is back, no sign of activity" She says professionally yet sad at the same time**

 **Ironwood still upset with her turns to the corporal and motions his head "Go get a cup of coffee corporal"**

" **Yes sir" the corporal salutes and leaves the tent**

 **James moves a bit forward with his hands on his hips trying to control his temper "I can't touch Oobleck. He's rich and he's the Army's number 1 weapons contractor. You are neither one!"**

" **With respect sir I don't regret my actions and I don't think Captain Ark did either" She says with conviction**

" **What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you agent Nikos and now America's Golden Boy and a lot of other good men are dead cuz you had a crush" He says in a cool venomous voice that made her spine shiver.**

 **Ignoring that feeling, she stands her ground and responds with "It wasn't that. I had faith in him"**

" **I hope that's a big Comfort to you when they shut this division down" he replies only to hear commotion outside. "What the hell's going on out there?" He states as he exits the tent along with Pyrrha**

 **Walking towards the front gate, dramatic music starts to play as the soldiers move out of the way. Climbing up the hill was a man in his brown leather jacket burnt to the crisp falling apart at the seams. His face covered in soot from the explosions from the factory still showed yet his face still showed joy and a sense of victory. Yet his most recognizable feature is his shield, proudly worn across his back.**

"YEA JAUNE! HE MADE IT!" Ruby exclaims happily with tears of joy falling down

"Son of a gun, he actually made it" Yang says impressed

Blake and Weiss don't show that much emotion but secretly they smile seeing him alright.

" **Look who it is" one of the soldiers exclaim beginning a round of applause. Jaune marches on with Ren by his side smiling next to him until he comes face to face with General Ironwood. He first salutes him and then states his report.**

" **Some of these men need medical attention." Thinking very carefully he then solemnly states "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary actions."**

"What!" Why would he ask for that?" Ruby asks

"If what I remember from Sister Winter is correct, the only reason he would ask for that is if he directly disobeyed an order. Maybe going there to save them was what made him disobey an order." Weiss says to her teammates

 **Looking at Jaune he sees that he regrets disobeying him but sees that he truly believed that what he did was right.**

"… **That won't be necessary" he finally tells Jaune and turns around to see Pyrrha smiling at Jaune.** " **Faith huh" he says smirking at her as she blushes**

 **Pyrrha walks up to him trying yet failing to look stern and upset at him "You're late"**

 **Jaune smiles and pulls out a scroll from a pocket showing that it has been completely damaged. "Couldn't call my ride"**

 **Ren seeing Jaune after getting some medical help shouts out "Hey let's hear it for Captain America"**

 **Everyone screams in jubilation and joy until the screen fizzles out and turns off.**

(3rd P. POV **)**

"Hey, what happen?" Yang asks

"Sorry, it takes a lot of energy to see multiverses. Give me about 10 minutes and I can bring it up again. Although a lot of time would have passed by then and you would only be able to see the ending" AIDA says while sounding sad

"It's ok AIDA. We understand." Blake says with a smile

"Besides, we have some things to talk about anyway." Yang says with a Cheshire smile.

"Oh, ok then." AIDA says as he goes into hibernation mode showing a timer for 10 minutes.

"So…Jaune became pretty hot huh?" Yang asks with a small blush

"YANG!" Ruby yells with a blush.

"I must say, he became very attractive after being infused with aura." Blake says with a blush surprising Ruby and Yang since she's mostly soft spoken

"He became pretty good with fighting, although I do want to know what happened to his sword or how he got his shield." Weiss says remembering all of his fighting skills so far

"Aww is Jaune melting your ' _Weiss'_ cold heart?" Yang asks a now blushing Weiss while Blake just face palms

"Gosh darn it yang." Ruby says getting up

"Hey where are you going?" Yang asks

"To find a Bathroom, I'll be right back." Ruby says walking down a hallway

"I'm going, to find some food." Blake says getting up heading towards the cabinets

I'll join you, there must be something here for my high pallet like standards." Weiss says joining Blake

Yang however noticed how Ruby has been acting lately towards Jaune, even if it is this version. So, she decides to go interrogate her sister.

* * *

(Ruby's POV)

I sigh in relief only to jump back in fright when I sees my sister in front of me.

"Yang, don't scare me like that."

"What are your feelings towards vomit boy?" Yang asks me

I wasn't even prepared for that so I start to blush what people like to call Ruby Rose Red

"w-w-w-what?! I-I can't. I-I mean." I stutter in embarrassment

"I won't be mad. I just want to know how you feel about Jaune"

Hearing her say his actual name means that she is deathly serious so I take a moment to gather my thoughts.

"…He's my very first friend that I made here at Beacon. He's very smart and occasionally goofy. He's kind and compassionate. Sweet yet dedicated. He inspires us when we need it and genuinely wants to help us when we have a problem of some kind."

"…Do you _like_ like him?" Yang asks me in curiosity

"…I don't know. I never thought I would see Jaune like that at the beginning, and never really thought about us being together like that. But now, after seeing what he went through…" letting my mind drift off

"… well if you do decide to give him a try. I just want to say that ill support you." Yang says

I look up at her in shock but then smile to her

"Thanks"

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to go after him either" She says with a smile

"Yaaang" I say exasperated

"I mean did you see those abs and pecks. You can grate cheese off of those." She says, wiggling her eyebrows at me

"YANG!" I yell as she laughs and goes into the restroom leaving me blushing into a tomato red.

(Blake's POV)

My mind has become a chaotic storm with all of these thoughts that are rampaging through my mind. The perpetrator for this chaos?

Jaune Arc

His complete transformation from what I associate him with to… _THAT_. His goal to find his friend Ren only to help All of those Faunus prisoners as well as fighting the white fang. And fighting Adam for a brief moment only for Adam to reveal what he did to gain an Aura in their world. So many thoughts running through my mind that I actually started to burn my fish that I was cooking without even noticing.

"BLAKE, YOUR FISH IS ON FIRE" Weiss exclaims while activating a glyph to dump snow onto it.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I've just been having a lot on my mind recently." I say very startled coming back from lala land.

"…Is it about Jaune?" Weiss asks

"…Maybe."

"…"

"It's just that…I can't help but think that he acts exactly like our Jaune…and I never even thanked him. For being our friend, for helping us out with our problems, even for seeing Faunus as just living human beings."

"…"

"…I just don't know what to do or how to act around him now that we've seen him like this in that universe."

"…(sigh) I don't know what to tell you. I think I can honestly say that Jaune has surprised me on more than one occasion in that universe." Weiss admits to me

"Just do what you think is right. Weather its telling you to give him a hug, I personally don't care." Weiss says as she heads back towards the chairs.

* * *

(AIDA's POV)

' _Looks like everything is going according to plan'_ I think as I overhear what Weiss says about jaune.

"Ok, were all charged up. Everybody ready?" I ask

"WAIT" Yang exclaims as she cannonballs onto her seat "Ok, ready."

"Ok, HERE WE GOOOO!"

 **Jaune is seen driving his motorcycle down the road in the forest. On his back lays his round spherical Shield decorated in traditional red white and blue with a star in the center of it.**

"Hey, what happened to his Shield? Why is it round now?" Ruby asks confused

 **His mind drifts back to when he first received his new Shield.**

 ** _Flashback begins_**

 _" **I've noticed you become rather attached?" Doctor Oobleck States as he Pats The Shield**_

 _" **It's hand you than you might think"**_

 _" **I took the liberty of coming up with some options." He says I see gestures to all the shields made onto the table some with machine guns some with rocket launchers**_

"Sooo cool" Ruby exclaims with stars in her eyes and floating towards the screen in her chibi form

 **And to be honest Jaune didn't really like that at all**

"What?!" Ruby exclaims in anger

 ** _He was a simple man. He like simple things. That's all there was to it_**

 _" **This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays that allow you to..." Jaune ignores him because he saw a simple round shield on the bottom of the rack**_

 _" **What about this one?" he asks as he grabs it**_

 _" **No no that's just a prototype" Doctor Oobleck States thinking that he wouldn't care for it**_

 _" **What's this thing made out of" Jaune asks noticing how light it was**_

 _" **... Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a 1/3 of the weight. It is completely vibration absorbent." Oobleck replies with a lecture like tone**_

"Woah" Ruby says in awe wondering if she can get some **.**

 _" **How come it's not standard issue?" Jaune asks shocked on how this metal worked**_

 _" **That's the rarest metal on Earth. What you're holding right there, that's all we got" Oobleck informs**_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 **He comes out of memory lane by hearing motorcycles behind him. Looking back ec6 White Fang members chasing behind him. He faces forward to think clearly on what plan he should take, but while doing so the White Fang release energy blasts from the front of their motorcycles towards him. Due to his shield absorbing vibrations, the beams are canceled out. Now having a plan with in his mind, he activates his motorcycles Weaponry function and presses a button. This button-activated 2 Harpoon like wires to shoot out the left and right sides of his motorcycle attaching to two trees and letting it rest there. The first 4 WF members sees the Trap and Ducks below it, however the remaining two are caught within the wires and are launched backwards.**

"That was awesome." Ruby exclaims while getting out of notebook to write the weapon down to use later on

"I gotta say, although that bike looks really old, it has some pretty cool features." Yang says with respect

 **Jaune than presses another button which activates its flamethrower mode. Scorching the leader of the WF members, he sets the lead bike aflame therefore having its Rider jump off it and crashing onto the ground. However, in doing so, it led to another of the members crashing into the motorcycle thus launching him into the air comically**

"Seriously a flamethrower too?" Yang exclaims as Ruby continues to add new ideas to her journal

 **Looking behind him, he searches for the remaining members only to hear them in front of him. Thinking that they must have taken the shortcut, he increases his speed to catch up to them. Reaching them, he pulls one of the grenade pins from one of the motorcycles and speeds up even more to go ahead of them. 5 seconds later he hears immense explosion happened behind him and knows his plan worked.**

 **Continuing on his drive for five minutes he comes across the tank driving up towards him. Understanding the danger that he is about to approach, he removes his shield from his back and places it in front of him. Hidden turrets start to fire upon Him however with his quick thinking he weaves to the left and right to avoid incoming fire. Lining up his shot he activates another button on the right side to activate his rocket launcher to fire upon the tank thus destroying it.**

"Oh, come on. How can It have rocket launchers as well?! Weiss exclaims exasperated while Ruby adds that to her journal as well

 **Riding up the ramp which held one of the Hidden turrets, he flies through the air Landing with a crash. Activating a hidden switch within his vehicle he then jumps off it towards one of the White Fang members on top of tank. With his momentum key shield bashes the enemy into the air while rolling to a stop. Seeing another member about 3 meters away, he grabs his shield and tosses it towards him...**

"That idiot! He just left himself wide open now. Why would he do that?" Weiss yells to the room in anger and frustration.

 **Striking him directly onto his chest, thus ricocheting the shield back towards him for him to catch.**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... did he just pull a Pyrrha out of nowhere." Weiss asks

"Yes and no. Pyrrha uses her semblance to bend it to her will while Jaune is using physics and his calculating mine to find the right trajectory in order for it to return to him." Blake says in awe

"Not only that, his shield is vibration absorbent so that must help as well." Ruby states adding her own comment to their observation

 **Going back to the motorcycle we see it driving towards the main entrance. Upon making contact with the main doors, it explodes in a fiery Inferno destroying the doors in the process**

"So, let me get this straight, that hidden switch was to prime it as a bomb which explodes on contact!?" Yang says in shock.

 **Moving back to Jaune, it shows him deflecting 2 laser beams before knocking the gun downward thus pulling the WFM downward as well and launches his knee towards the enemy's face launching him in the opposite direction. Another WFM starts charging from behind so he turns around and uses that momentum to punch the enemy's face with the edge of his shield, sending the member flat on his ass.**

 **Searching for another opponent, he sees one charging in, fist ready for a one-on-one fist fight. Jaune walks confidently towards his opponent using his shield to deflect a fist to the face to the left, punching the member in the face with a right cross, and then uppercutting him with his shield sending him flying away. Turning towards another one, he uses his shield to knock him onto the ground and then kicks him in the gut sending him flying away. Now noticing two more guards about 3 meters away, he tosses his shield to the left while running towards his target. The shield flies through the air ricocheting off of the metal tank and hits the secondary guard in the back of the head knocking him out as it flies into the air. Jaune knowing what will happen, focuses on the guard in front of him and tosses him away over a tank before catching his shield once again**

"... is it just me or is anybody else turned on from watching him fighting like that?" Yang asks as she rubs her thighs together. Blake doesn't respond but a blush appears upon her cheeks as well.

 **Preparing for his next fight he's is unaware of the two White Fang members firing Flames from their blow-torched gauntlets, creating a wall of fire for him to not Escape. Trying to think of a plan of attack, the Flames disperse showing over 100 of the White Fang members aiming at him directly. He has been captured.**

"Oh no!" Ruby exclaims, sad that he got caught

"Vomit boy was good, but even i don't think I can take them all on" Yang says shocking the rest of the team

 **The screen now shows Jaune entering the building as a prisoner, walking down the hallway into the main lab where Adam Taurus or Demon Skull waits for him.**

" **Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait but I must say you do it better than anyone else." Adam states as he walks towards him.**

"Ugh, i'll never get used to looking at that face" Weiss says in disgust

" **But there are limits to even what you can do Captain, or did Ozpin tell you otherwise?" he asks as he stops and stands right in front of me.**

" **Ozpin told me you were insane." Jaune says with defiance**

" **Ahh, he resented my genius and tried to denied me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything…so what made you so special."**

" **Nothing…I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." Jaune replies only to get a slap to the face and a punch to the gut. Jaune fighting through the pain looks up to Adam and says "I can do this all day"**

" **Oh of course you can, of course, but unfortunately I am on a tight schedule." Adam replies by pulling out a pistol. Sounds coming from outside draws his attention and notices that a group of men are ziplining to them**

" **So am i." Jaune says as he pulls one of the soldiers forward to take the laser beam for him. The windows shatter revealing Sun, Neptune, and a few others landing into the room and firing away against the White Fang.**

" **Arc, you might need this" Neptune says as he tosses Jaune's shield towards him**

" **THANKS" Jaune replies as he leaves the room to chase after Adam**

 **The scene changes to reveal soldiers from the WF marching down a corridor to stop the threat only to stop due to an explosion as the American army moves into the building.**

" **Were in, Assault team go!" A Faunus soldier yells into a radio**

 **The scene changes to the forest outside of the building revealing General Ironwood along with Pyrrha waiting for the signal.**

' _ **Were in, assault team go!'**_ **they hear from the radio.**

" **MOVE OUT!" Ironwood says**

 **Scenes fly by as they alternate battles from within the enemy base as well as the outside. Both sides are losing men but none more than the WF being pushed back**

"Oh my god, it's a full-on war isn't it." Ruby states realizing the significance of this battle. Blake is shown to have tears running down her eyes seeing ow much conflict is happening.

 **The scene changes to Adam grabbing a gun and firing upon the enemy forces, both human and Faunus alike to escape the facility.**

" **The white fang ssshall be eternal, kill one of usss and 2 more ssshall…UGH" A Snake faunus says only to be shot by General Ironwood**

" **Well, let's go find us 2 more." He says with a grim expression**

 **The scene changes to Jaune chasing Adam through a corridor while deflecting his pistol beam shots with his shield. Knowing that he won't catch up, he attempts to stop him by throwing his shield towards him. He thinks it will work until he notices that it got wedged between 2 closing doors. About to retrieve, he suddenly dodges to a corner as a WF member appears and fires his flamethrowers.**

 **Not knowing what to do he waits for his untimely end until he hears an explosion and a thud from the corridor. He slowly peaks to look only to see him on the floor, dead. In the corner of his eye he notices Pyrrha with her gun pointing at the dead body so walks up to her.**

" **Your late." He says attempting to flirt with her like they did a few months ago.**

 **Pyrrha wanting nothing more but to kiss him reminds him of his goal. "weren't you just about to…"she says as she gestures to the doors**

"… **.Right!" He says as he continues to run after Adam, grabbing his shield on the way.**

 **Adam, arriving in the hangar, moves towards the incredibly large jet. Climbing up the ladder he then goes to the generator and activates the power source so he can take off. Jaune just arriving at the hanger sees the jet about to take off and runs through the battlefield that had appeared there and plows through the enemy at to reach Adam. HE runs as fast as he can but the Jet gains to much speed and he regretfully has to stop running.**

"Aww MAN! HE was so close too!" Yang says as she slouches in disappointment.

 **The roar of an engine behind him makes him turn around only to notice Ironwood and Pyrrha inside Adams famous car.**

" **GET IN" Ironwood shouts as he punches the throttle to catch up to the jet. Adam looking in the side mirrors, notices his car and increases his speed. Seeing this happen, Ironwood looks around and notices a button that can only be the turbo so presses it and goes faster than any car has ever been driven due to the technology of their age.**

 **Catching up quickly, Jaune proceeds to get onto the side of the car prepared to jump for it.**

" **Keep it Steady!" HE shouts to Ironwood**

" **WAIT!" Pyrrha says and as Jaune looks to her, musters up all of her courage, and kisses him.**

"Way to go hit stuff." Yang says impressed as Weiss and Blake aww at the scene while ruby has mixed feelings about that

 **After finishing the kiss, Jaune is completely shocked and turns towards Ironwood for advice.**

 **Ironwood seeing him look to him shakes his head and says "I'm not kissing you"**

"Ptptptp…HAHAHAHAHA" Yang laughs after spitting her coke everywhere while the rest silently giggle at both Jaune's and Yang's expense.

 **Continuing on his path he slowly gets to the front of the car and jumps onto the Jets wheel bar mechanism as it starts to rise into the air. Seeing Jaune jump ironwood turns the car around and goes as fast as possible as to not drive off the cliff that was fast approaching them.**

 **Jaune is now holding on tightly as the wheels rise into the plane so that he may carefully get off of them and move about freely about in the jet. Raising himself onto the catwalk he looks around and notices the bombs resting inside this jet and looks at where there meant to be dropped. Chicago, Boston, but most importantly New York. Realizing the imminent threat now he wills himself to give everything that he has so as to save the millions of lives that are at stake.**

"(Gasp) does that mean that Demon Skull was planning to kill millions?" Ruby asks not realizing the effect of her words and what they mean to an ashened faced Blake.

 **Jaune then slowly hides in the rafters as some WF soldiers pass him. He then sneaks attacks the closest member and prepares to fight the rest. Throwing them into walls, opening hatches and tossing them off the plane, throwing knives, he did them all. However, he was to late, for you see, one of the WF members snuck into one of the bombs that acts like a plane and launched off. But not before he holds onto it as tight as he can and uses all of his strength just to prevent himself from falling off.**

"WOAH! Vomit boys a bit nuts if he thinks that was a good idea." Yang says as she watches him hold on for dear life

 **Opening the hatch, jaune activates the pilot's ejector seat function and slowly climbs into the plane like bomb. Slowly turning the plane around he is the fired upon from the Jets Anti-Air Defenses. Avoiding all of the blasts he then aims for the back of the jet and crashes into it.**

' _ **Thank god that the bomb wasn't primed'**_ **He thinks as he gets out of the plane and heads towards Adam. Slowly opening a door, he sees the pilots seat and makes his way over to the controls only to notice that Adam was not in the seat. Hearing a gun priming to fire he raises his shield as he turns to negate the laser beam.**

 **Adam smirks towards Jaune "You don't give up do you?"**

" **Nope!" Jaune replies as he charges towards Adam continuously deflecting the beams until he knocks the gun away and fights him in hand to hand combat.**

 **Punches and kick land on both combatants. None of them look like they have the upper hand until Jaune knocks back Adam onto the steering wheel which causes the jet to dive, thus making it into a aerial battle and causing Jaune to lose his shield. After Adam kicks Jaune away, he moves himself closer towards the wheel and activates the ship's autopilot. Once leveled he pulls out his pistol and lectures to Jaune.**

" **You could have the power of the Gods!" He says as he shoots at Jaune "Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations!" He says as he fires again "I have seen the future Captain! There are no flags!" He says as he fires once more**

" **Not my future!" Jaune states as he lunges for his shield and protect himself from another beam. After doing so, he tosses his shield with all of his might at Adam and hits him, causing Adam to fly back into the main power supply and damaging the jets power.**

"… **What have you done?" Adam asks as he gets up and reaches for the power source. Holding the cube, it releases its power and reveals the cosmos all around them.**

"Ooooo Pretty!" Ruby says with stars in her eyes as the rest of them look on with awe

 **However unaware of its true purpose, the cube begins to burn Adam, absorbing him into pure energy.**

" **AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Adam screams out in agony as he disappears in a flash. Leaving the cube in his place.**

 **Jaune, trying to figure out what just happened, decides to think on that later and instead focuses on the plane. He reaches the pilot seat and looks at a radar seeing that their target was New York first and that he has only an hour left before it reaches them. Knowing what he has to do, he activates the radio.**

" **Come in. This is Captain America. Do you read me?" He says**

" _ **Captain America, what is your… Jaune is that you? Are you alright?"**_ **he hears Pyrrha interrupting the** **corporal**

 **He silently chuckles at her antics.**

" **Pyrrha, Adams Dead!"**

" _ **What about the plane?"**_ **She asks**

 **Oh how he wished that she didn't ask that.**

"Why wouldn't he want her to ask that?" Ruby asks

"…I don't know" Blake responds gaining a bad feeling in her gut

" **That's a little bit tougher to explain." He replies with a deep sadness**

"… _ **Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing sight."**_ **Pyrrha says to me**

 **He looks to the status monitor and notices that 5 propellers are down as well as a jet turbine.**

" **There's not going to be a safe landing…but I can try and force it down." He says with a strong voice that is a moment away from breaking into sadness**

"No…please…not again…I don't want him to die!" Ruby says as tears start to flow once more. The others don't say anything but their tears that slowly slide down their faces speaks volumes.

" _ **I-I-I'll get Oobleck on the line. He'll know what to do."**_ **Pyrrha tries to say with confidence but ends up having her voice shaking a bit**

" **There's not enough time. This thing is moving too fast and it's heading for New York…I got to put her in the water." He says**

" _ **Please, don't do this. we have time. We can work it out."**_ **Pyrrha says with a little desperation in her voice.**

Team RWBY is seen blowing their noses as well as cleaning their eyes as they each receive a box of tissue courtesy of one of the repair bots **.**

" **Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. IF I wait any longer, a lot of people are going to die… Pyrrha…this is my choice." He says as he grabs his watch, opening it to reveal a picture of Pyrrha. Wanting to do this before his resolve breaks, he pushes the wheel forward causing the Jet to dive towards the frozen earth filled with ice and snow.**

" **Pyrrha?" Jaune asks wanting to hear her voice**

" **I'm here" She replies**

"… **I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance I promised." He says trying to remember all of the good times he spent with her as the ground comes closer and closer hoping and praying that he somehow survives this.**

"… _ **Alright…a week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."**_ **She says through a sobbing laugh**

" **You got it." He says**

" _ **8 o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"**_ **She says trying to be brave**

"… **you know, I still don't know how to dance." He says to try and lighten the mood**

"… _ **i'll show you how. Just Please be there."**_ **She says**

"… **Well have the band play something slow…I wouldn't want to step on your…"**

 **BOOM**

 **The screen turns dark.**

* * *

"…is it over? Does that mean Jaune's dead." Ruby asks

"I guess so." Yang replies moving to get up, only for Blake to stop her.

"Wait…I hear something." She says

 **Although the screen still shows black the sounds of a radio plays in the background. It then shows Jaune slowly waking up and moving his body to sit upright.**

"UGH, my Heart can't Take anymore drama. Either stay alive or stay dead, enough with this universe leading us on like this" Yang yells as her eyes turn red and flames start lo lick the chairs.

 **Listening to the radio about a baseball game, he instantly knows somethings wrong.**

"What? How can he possibly know that?" Weiss asks

 **Hearing the door open he turns his head to see someone entering the room**

" **Good morning…Or should I say afternoon?" The women spoke.**

" **Where am i?" Jaune asks in slight wariness**

" **You're in a recovery room in New York City" She replies**

"… **Where am I really?" He asks a bit harshly**

" **I'm afraid I don't understand." She replies with a smile**

" **The Game. It's from May 1941. I know because I was there." He replies getting to the point**

"OH SNAP, Jaunes been KIDNAPED!" Yang exclaims

 **The women pale's dramatically as she pushes a hidden button behind her shirt.**

" **Now I'm not going to ask you again…Where am i?" He says as he gets up and looms over her threateningly**

" **Captain Arc…" She says trying to calm him down**

" **Who Are You!" He yells at her only to see 2 men in black armor with guns enter the room. Jaune not knowing the difference between the WF and these men decided to beat them up and toss them through a wall only to reveal that the room was fake.**

" **Captain Arc Wait!" The woman shouts but he ignores her and runs through another set of doors.**

"Run Jaune, Run!" Ruby exclaims not wanting him to remain captured

 **Running down the hall he hears the woman's voice echoing off the walls "All Agents, Code 13! I Repeat All Agents Code 13!" he hears and notices just about everyone start to face him and try to stop him. He runs as fast as he can and exits out of the building. Nearly having a car run into him he starts to run down the street when he notices that the cars look different. By doing so he realizes that he needs to know where he's going so looks up only to start slowing down at what he sees.**

"OH" Weiss says as her eyes widen in shock

"MY" Blake says next triggering her Faunus ears so much that her bow fell behind her revealing them to the world

"OUM" Yang says as she looks at everything that she can in shocked awe.

"GRACIOUS" Ruby yells with fireworks exploding in her eyes from what she's seeing **.**

 **Buildings that stretch to the heavens, Music that is foreign to him but is catchy, talking build boards af many items, people walking with square objects that they talk into. Were they phones? Because last he checked, phones were on the walls, not small and compact like a walkie talky.**

" **At ease soldier!" An African American man yelled to Jaune as he slowly walks up. His black trench coat flows behind him while his eyes are of dark chocolate brown, or I should say eye due to him wearing an eye patch.**

"Whoa… he looks both cool and intimidating." Ruby says

"Doesn't he look like Ozpin but younger…and taller…and black?" Blake asks

" **Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it was best to break it to you slowly." He says with a calm, understanding voice.**

" **Break what" Jaune says with some kind of inkling to what all this was about**

"… **You've been asleep Cap…for nearly 70 years" The man says bluntly**

 **Jaunes thoughts become chaotic as he takes in his surroundings. Memories flash before him but one memory shines brighter than the rest.**

" **You going to be ok?" The man asks Jaune**

"… **Yeah, Yeah I just…" he says as he looks at the memory of a smiling Pyrrha "I had a date."**

 **The screen turns off and the lights turn on.**

"Sooo, what did you guys think?" AIDA asks

"It was really good. I'm just sad that he won't be able to see Pyrrha again since he somehow was asleep for 70 years." Ruby says

"Yea, talk about needing some beauty rest. He must be gorgeous now." Yang says as she stretches her back

A Green glow appears behind them signaling that the portal has been fixed, leaving all of the repair bots to crawl back into the hatch.

"Welp, it looks like you guys can head on back now. Showing 2 universes is very draining so i'm going to have to recharge for at least 16 hours." AIDA says with a tired voice.

"That's ok…thanks for showing us these universes to us. I think we have a lot to think about." Blake says with a smile

"No problem…Oh if you can, bring me about 30 lbs. of steel and some AA batteries please." AIDA says to them as they all leave

"You got it Buddy." Ruby says with a thumb up.

Team RWBY leave through the portal one by one, leaving AIDA to his thoughts

'…Buddy. I think I like that.' He thinks with a smile before putting himself into hibernation mode.

* * *

 **MAN, THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! But I'm glad that I finally finished it. I have to say, this might be one of my greatest chapters I have ever written since its about near 10,000 words.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to take a bit of a break, but I wanted your guys' opinion on which chapter to do next. Should I continue the story with The Avengers or should I switch to the tale of the Book of Life?**

 **I'll** **leave it up to you by voting for which one but it will only be open until the 14, which will be the day I start writing it so vote now.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Avenger Experience

**Hey guys, so most of you voted for me to continue to the avenger's saga so I will do that. But I also have other ideas. So here is a list of what to expect so far after this one.**

 **(Good husband playthrough as well as mini ladd's 50/50 reaction)**

 **(Batman) Brave and the bold universe**

 **(Monolo) Book of life**

 **(Star Lord) Guardians of the Galaxy**

 **And I'll add some more a bit later. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Also the Ruby cast in the universe will be the same age as the main character in the Avengers movie so the cast would be like in their 30's or whatever.**

* * *

(RWBY's POV)

"That was a really good adventure." Ruby exclaims in their room

"Yea…it was pretty good. I wonder what were gonna watch next time." Yang says as she gets ready for bed.

"I'm just glad we made it in time to finish our homework for tomorrow." Weiss says

"We should go ask team JNPR if they want to join us next time." Ruby says as she climbs up to her bunkbed

"… I don't think that's a good idea." Blake says as she closes the portal

"…Why not?" Yang asks

"Because 1) No one, including team JNPR, would believe us and 2) if they somehow believed us, they would take it all away and who knows what would happen to AIDA."

"…(Sigh) ok we won't tell them" Ruby says in sadness "But I'm still going to build all of the weapons I watch from them. Starting with that cool shield." She says with conviction

"Aww, does my little sis want to give her boyfriend a gift?" Yang asks

"He is not my boyfriend!" She exclaims as she turns on her bed looking towards the wall "Not yet anyways." She whispers to herself as she closes her eyes

(The next Day)

"WEEEEEIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Ruby yells

"WAGH!" Weiss exclaims as she falls out of bed "Why would you do that?"

"Because its Saturday which means you made us do our homework for nothing!" Ruby says with a pout

"…oh" she says as a blush appears

"SOOOO, who's ready to watch more Universes!?" Ruby says as she types in the password and turns on the portal.

"AWW YEA! I'm always ready to see some action." Yang says jumping into the portal as ruby goes to the wagon in her room.

"Uhh…what's that for?" Weiss asks pointing to the wagon

"Its all the stuff AIDA asked for." Ruby says as she walks into the portal with the stuff.

(AIDA's POV)

"AIDA! WERE BAAAAAAAACK!" Yang exclaims into the room

"OH, HI Yang! It's so good to see you again. It feels like it's been forever."

"Hey AIDA, I brought all of that stuff you asked for." Ruby says as she pulls up the wagon.

"Perfect…there's a little robot in the corner on the right of me. I need you to take the batteries and place them into the open slot. The robot should handle the rest."

As ruby does so AIDA addresses the rest of the room "OK, so we have 2 options… 1) we continue on the universe that we were on or 2) we go to a new one. What do you guys want to do"

"Continue it please! It was really good" Ruby exclaims in the background

"Doesn't really matter to me" Blake says

"Great! Ill start it up now." AIDA says

His face changes to that of a countdown so that they could all take their seats. Yang got all of them drinks and popcorn so they could enjoy their snacks.

Once the screen counts down to zero, the lights turn off and shows a dark screen

(3rd p. POV)

" **This is out of line, Director." One of the shadowed men said to Director fury. "You're dealing with forces you can't control"**

" **You ever been in a war Councilmen? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?" Director Fury asks them**

" **Are you saying that this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?"**

" **Not Asgard, Loki"**

"What's an Asgard, and who's Loki?" Ruby asks

"I don't know, but it might explain it later on" Weiss says

" **He can't be working alone…what about the other one, his Sister?" the female shadowed person asks**

" **Our intelligence says Thora is not a hostile, but she's worlds away. We can't depend on her to help either. It's up to us" Fury states**

" **Which is why you should be focusing on PHASE 2, it was designed for exactly this…" one of the figures say only to be interrupted by Fury. "Phase 2 isn't ready. Our enemy is. We need a response team"**

" **The Avengers initiative was shut down."**

' _I wonder what the Avengers initiative is…_ ' Blake thinks as she drinks her soda

" **This isn't about the Avengers." Fury assures them**

" **We've seen the list. We're running the world's greatest covert security network and your going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks?"**

" **I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe that with the right push, they can be exactly what we need." Fury states with absolute certainty**

" **You believe? War isn't won on sentiment, Director"**

" **No, it's won by soldiers." He agrees**

 **The scene changes to that of an old-fashioned boxing training room. It shows a pair of boxing gloves only to zoom in on Jaune practicing with the punching bag. Striking the bag in a specific combo, his mind continues to flash back down memory lane. His battles with his comrades, diving the jet into the ground, hearing Pyrrha saying he won't be alone. It also reveals how jaune survived for 70 years as he is being melted from within a block of ice. Not noticing how he has been increasing the power of his punches, his final strike rips the bag and sends it flying into the wall. After taking a short breather, He walks slowly toward the remaining seven bags and picks one up to continue his training**

" **Trouble sleeping" Fury asks Jaune as his voice echoes throughout the room**

" **I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I've had my fill." Jaune replies as he continues striking the bag**

"No kidding." Yang says as she ogles at his muscles

" **Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Fury says to Jaune**

 **Jaune stops to contemplate on what fury just said to him so decided to speak his mind**

" **When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up and they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He says as he walks towards his supplies that he brought**

"No one really does think about what we lost don't we" Blake says

" **We made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Fury says**

" **You here with a mission sir?"**

" **I am"**

" **Trying to get me back into the world?" Jaune asks as he unravels the tape from his hands**

" **Trying to save it" Fury states as he hands him a folder**

"Aww yea, vomit boys gonna save the world." Yang says with gusto

 **Jaune being curious, grabs the folder and sees a very specific item "The White Fangs secret weapon"**

" **Dr. Oobleck fished that out of the ocean looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury explains**

"… **Who took it from you?"**

" **He's called Loki, he's…not from around here. There's a lot that we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."**

" **At this point, I doubt anything could surprise me." Jaune states after hearing that walking towards one of the extra bags.**

" **10 bucks says you're wrong." Fury states**

"I bet 20 Lien that he will be surprised." Ruby says

"30 says he's not" Yang says

"Deal" they both say as they shake hands

"Unbelievable" Weiss mutters

" **There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." Fury says as he watches jaune lift the back over the shoulder and walks o the exit. "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"**

" **You should have left it in the ocean"**

* * *

 **The scene changes to the ocean where pipes are being revealed by a bright light, turning to the right it reveals a metal robot cutting the pipe to place an energy link to it. Once it does it goes upward towards the surface and flies out of the water towards the city.**

" **Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you" Ruby says as she flies through the air**

"THAT'S ME!? I LOOK SO COOL!" Ruby says as she attaches herself to the screen

"Ruby get down from there." Weiss and Yang says as they attempt to pull her down and into her seat

" **You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid" Weiss says on live chat within ruby's helmet.**

"Wait what am I doing there?" Weiss asks

" **Stark tower is about to become a Beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." Ruby states with a smile**

" **Well assuming the arc Reactor takes over and actually works." Weiss says sarcastically**

" **I Assume, light her up." Ruby exclaims**

 **Ahead of her a tower is powering up revealing the logo of Stark.**

" **How does it look?" Weiss asks**

" **It's like Christmas, but with more me."**

" **We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign and you need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, and I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings." Weiss lists of while ruby rolls her eyes**

" **Weiss, your killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment" Ruby states as she lands on the platform of her building**

" **Well…Get in here and I will" Weiss says in a sultry voice**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHA Weiss and Ruby are dating in this universe. HAHAHAHA" Yang laughs out as Ruby and Weiss blush to epic proportions

 **As ruby starts to walk, a mechanism rises to proceed with removing her armored suit**

" **Ma'am, Agent Winchester, of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line." A Female robotic voice states**

"Whose voice was that?" Blake asks

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar" Yang says

Ruby knowing exactly why it sounds familiar tries to change the topic so asks "Hey how did Cardin become an agent?!"

" **I'm not in, I'm actually out." She says as more armor reveals itself to show her in a short sleeve shirt covering a glowing circle within her chest**

" **Ma'am I'm afraid he's insisting." The voice says again**

" **Grow a spine Penny. I got a date" says Ruby as it reveals her in pants and shoes now that the rest of the armor is off now.**

 **The scene changes to Weiss looking at a monitor showing the energy of the building. Dressed in a simple white dress shirt and too short shorts.**

"Dang _Weiss_ Cream, you got yourself a fine body in this world." Yang says causing Weiss to blush and stutter in embarrassment that caused Blake to giggle.

" **Levels are holding steady…I think." Weiss says as she tries to figure out what all of the equations mean**

" **OF course, they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?" Ruby asks as she walks to Weiss**

" **Well I wouldn't really know, now would I?" Weiss asks as she turns around to look at Ruby**

" **What do you mean? All of this came from you?" Ruby gestures to the building and then to her.**

" **No all of this, came from that." Weiss gestures to the building and then to the glowing circle in Ruby's chest**

" **Give yourself some credit. Please. Stark tower is your baby. Give yourself…12% of the credit." Ruby says**

"What?" Ruby asks confused

"WHAT!?" Weiss yells in anger while Yang laughs her butt off

"… **12%" Weiss asks deadpanned**

 **Realizing her mistake, Ruby quickly tries to amend it by saying "An argument can be made for 15%"**

" **12% of My baby?" Weiss asks in disbelief as she walks toward the table with wine for them to drink**

" **Well, I did do all of the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." Ruby says to defend herself**

" **-OH." Weiss says getting a drink as she sits on the couch**

" **My Private elevator…" Ruby says**

" **You mean our elevator" Weiss asks**

" **It was teaming with sweaty workmen" Ruby says as she finishes**

 **Weiss just pours a glass for the both of them remaining quiet**

" **I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some sort of way later, aren't I?" Ruby asks sitting down with her reaching for a cookie**

" **It's not going to be that subtle." Weiss says with a knowing smile**

" **I'll tell you what, the next building is going to say Schnee on the tower" Ruby states as she holds her wine glass**

" **On the lease." Weiss says rising hers for a toast**

"… **Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" In a flirtatious voice as Weiss giggles in response**

" **Ma'am, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten" Penny says in a strained voice**

" _ **Miss. Stark, we need to talk."**_ **Winchester says over the phone**

" **(sigh) you have reached the life model decoy of Ruby Rose Stark. Please leave a message." Ruby says into the phone as Weiss chuckles at Ruby's antics**

" _ **This is urgent"**_

" **Then leave it urgently" Ruby says a bit annoyed only for the elevator to open revealing Cardin inside of it.**

" **Security breach… it's on you." She tells Weiss as she points at Winchester**

" **Miss. Stark" he tells to Ruby**

" **Cardin! come in" Weiss says getting up, happy to see him again**

"Weiss! How could you betray us like this!?" Ruby asks as she hugs yang

"It's not me…it's the other me" Weiss exclaims as she cries in horror

" **Cardin?" Ruby asks confused**

" **Sorry, can't stay." Cardin says as he smiles to Weiss**

" **His first name is Agent." Ruby says getting up off the couch**

RWBY begin to chuckle at the small joke

" **Come on in. We're celebrating." Weiss says**

" **Which is why he can't stay" Ruby says with a fake smile**

" **We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Cardin says as he hands Ruby a giant tablet**

" **I don't like being handed things." Ruby says refusing to grab it**

" **That fine, because I love to be handed things so lets trade." Weiss says handing her glass to Cardin as she takes the tablet. She then hands the tablet to ruby as she takes her wine "Thank you"**

 **Ruby looks between the tablet and her wine glass wondering what just happened**

" **Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday" Ruby says**

" **This is not a consultation"**

" **Is this about the Avengers? ...that I know nothing about." Weiss asks Cardin only to say that last part when he looks at her**

" **(Psh) The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Ruby says upset about it walking back to the computer**

" **I didn't know that either." Weiss says**

" **Yea apparently, I'm Reckless, Childish, doesn't really work well with others…" She says as she loads up the info**

" **That I did know" Weiss says happily**

"Hahaha" WBY laugh while Ruby just blushes in embarrassment

 **A small cloud covers Ruby as she slumps in sadness**

" **This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Cardin tells Ruby**

" **Whatever. Ms. Schnee, gotta second?" Ruby asks as she motions her to come over there**

" **Half a mo." Weiss says to Cardin as she walks towards Ruby**

" **You know, I thought we were having a moment" Ruby whispers to Weiss as she got close enough**

" **I was having 12% of a moment" Weiss says jokingly**

"HAHAHA Good one Weiss. You make me so proud" Yang says with tears of laughter running down her eyes

" **This looks serious. Cardin's pretty shaken" Weiss says to Ruby seriously**

" **How would you know if it's… why is he "Cardin"?" Ruby asks first curious and then a bit jealous as she looks towards him**

" **What is all of this?" Weiss asks Ruby to gain her attention back**

" **This is um…this" Ruby says as she swipes all of the pictures upwards to make hologram movies appear showing each member of the group their skills and abilities**

"… **I'm going to take the Jet to DC Tonight." Weiss says**

" **Tomorrow." Ruby says**

" **You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Weiss says as she looks at all of the footage being played.**

" **Well what if I didn't" Ruby asks**

" **If you didn't" Weiss says raising an eyebrow**

" **Yea"**

" **You mean if you finished"**

" **Yep"**

" **Well, then…um I would…" Weiss says as she whispers into Ruby's ears only to reveal Ruby opening her mouth in shock, blush, and then smile at what Weiss will do to her.**

"EEEEWWWWWW" Ruby and Weiss Exclaim

" **Square deal. Fly safe" Ruby says Happily**

 **Weiss smiles and gives Ruby a sweet and tender kiss. Once done, she then whispers "Work hard" and leaves towards the elevators as Ruby holds the hologram of the tesseract.**

* * *

 **The scene changes to the inside of a jet which contained Cardin and Jaune**

" **So, this Dr. Xiao Long was trying to recreate the serum they used on me?" Jaune asks Cardin**

"I'm a Doctor?" Yang asks surprised

"It appears so." Blake states

" **A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero" Cardin says "Xiao Long, or Yang as some call her, thought Gamma Radiation mixed with Aura might hold the key to unlocking Ozpin's original formula"**

" **Didn't really go her way did it?" He asks as he watches a video with her yelling in battle yet not showing the actual footage to the audience**

" **Not so much, When she's not that thing, though, the gall's like a Stephen Hawking." Cardin says to Jaune only to see him confused so says "She's like a really smart person" to clarify what he meant**

" **I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you officially." Cardin says with an awed filled voice "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping… I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice." Jaune moves over to the cockpit and Cardin follows "You know it's really- it's just a huge honor to have you on board- it's..."**

" **Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Jaune says**

" **Oh, you are, absolutely. Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Cardin says**

" **The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?" Jaune asks surprised**

" **Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Cardin says as he looks at the horizon**

"Plus, I love a man in uniform" Yang says

"YANG" Ruby says blushing as well as Blake

 **The jet flies to a giant carrier in the water, it's the SHIELD HELICARRIER in all its glory. Personnel are walking all over, some are strapping down jets and containers.**

 **As the jet lands, Cardin and Jaune step out of it. Blake walks toward them.**

"Hey Blake it's you" Ruby exclaims

Blakes in shock on how this version of her isn't a faunus.

" **Agent Belladonna- Jaune Arc." Cardin introduces**

" **Ma'am." Jaune says as he reaches for a handshake**

" **Hi." She greets returning the gesture, then turns to Cardin "They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."**

" **See you there." Cardin states as he heads inside, leaving Blake and Jaune to get to know each other while walking.**

" **It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Winchester was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Blake asks**

" **Trading cards?" Jaune asks in surprised shock**

" **They're vintage. He's very proud." She states**

 **They see Xiao Long, who is bumping into people while she observes the carrier.**

"Alright here I am…and I look awful." Yang states when she sees what her other self is wearing

"Aren't doctors supposed to wear white coats?" Ruby asks

"Not all doctors are for surgery…there are other jobs that labels you as a doctor." Weiss says

" **Doctor Xiao Long?" Jaune asks her**

" **Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming and please call me Yang" Yang says**

" **Word is you can find the Cube." Jaune says remembering some of the files he had to study**

"… **Is that the only word on me?" Yang asks nervously as she looks around**

"I wonder why I'm so nervous" Yang asks uncomfortable seeing this side of herself

" **Only word I care about." Jaune says with a smile**

 **Yang returns the smile and looks around "Must be strange for you, all of this." Gesturing to all of the tech**

" **Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Jaune says thinking that she was talking about all the soldiers and agents running around**

" **Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little had to breathe." Blake says with a knowing smile**

 **There is a loud whirring and clunking sound as Jaune and Yang make their way to the edge of the helicarrier.**

" **Is this a submarine?" Jaune asks curiously**

" **Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Yang asks thinking about her condition.**

"What condition…am I sick? Am I Dying?!" Yang asks starting to panic

 **They look over the edge only to see Giant propellers beginning to spin as the carrier begins to lift into the air.**

" **Oh no, this is much worse." Yang says**

 **The helicarrier begins ascending higher and higher. During this time Jaune and Yang follow Blake into the bridge. Blake peels away from them as they stare and observe in awe. It's very busy, with SHIELD personnel working at stations, and communicating over earpieces.**

" **All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect. (to Fury) We're at level, sir." Glynda Goodwitch the 2** **nd** **states**

" **Good! Let's vanish." Fury states**

" **Engage retro reflection panels." Glynda states**

 **The underside of the ship then appears to become coated with mirrors so it blends in with the sky.**

" **Gentlemen and Lady" Fury says to Jaune and Yang**

 **Jaune slips Fury the ten dollars he bet earlier, in regards to nothing being able to surprise him.**

"Dang it, I lost" Yang says ash she hands 30 Lien to her sister

" **Doctor, thank you for coming." Offering his hand to her**

 **Yang shakes Fury's hand. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?"**

" **Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury says**

" **Well where are you with that?" motioning to the monitors**

" **We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones...laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." He tells Yang. Jaune stands in the background confused of what's being said. While Cardin is talking, Blake moves over to a computer screen where we see Romans face trace in progress. She checks the stats.**

" **It's still not gonna find them in time." Blake says as she looks at the stats**

" **You gonna have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?" Yang asks**

What's a spec-spectro-whatever She asked" Ruby asks

The screen pauses and AIDA appears for a moment

"A Spectrometer is a tool used to measure Spectra, especially as a method of analysis" AIDA says

"Well, what's spectra" Yang asks

"The spectrum…light waves, microwaves, Gamma rays, ext." AIDA says as he un-pauses the screen

" **How many are there?" Fury asks**

" **Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." She says as she takes off he worn out jacket revealing her nice long-sleeved work shirt. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"**

 **Fury turns to Blake and says "Agent Belladonna, would you show Doctor Xiao Long to her laboratory, please?"**

 **Blake walks over to Yang and they begin walking out of the bridge area.**

" **You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."**

* * *

 **The screen changes to see Professor Port working on a machine in Loki's hidden base.**

" **Put it over there." He motions to one of his assistants before turning to Roman "Where did you find all these people?"**

"Woah wait a second…Professor Port is a bad guy in this!?" Weiss asks

"…I don't think so. Look at his eyes…there blue when they should be brown." Blake tells her as she points that out

"How would you know that? He never lifts those eyebrows or opens those eyelids of his." Yang asks

" **SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. This the stuff you need?" Roman replies and asks as he turns a tablet with a silver rock on it**

" **Yeah. Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of." Port says enthusiastically**

" **Especially if SHIELD knows you need it." Roman says looking back at the screen**

" **Well, I didn't know." He says until he sees Loki**

"No Way…Ren is the bad guy?" Ruby asks confused from seeing Ren as Loki

"I honestly didn't see that coming" Yang says

" **Hey! This is wonderful. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's- it's more than knowledge, it's truth." Port says enthusiastically**

" **I know. What did it show you Agent Torchwick?" Loki asks**

" **My next target." Roman says easily**

" **Tell me what you need." Loki says**

 **Roman walks over to a small case, opens it, then takes out his bow. He flicks it open.**

" **I'll need a distraction. And an eyeball."**

"Eww why would he need an eyeball?" Weiss asks

"… I don't even want to know" Blake says after thinking about it for a while

* * *

 **The screen changes to Cardin and Jaune standing in the bridge, just waiting. A Random Shield Agent is in the background running the face trace to find Loki**

" **I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Asking for Jaune to sign is trading cards**

" **No-no, it's fine." Slightly awkward but honored as well**

" **It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but…" Cardin says mentioning the cards**

" **We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent." The agent states finding Loki**

" **Location?" Cardin says in a professional tone now**

" **Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding."**

" **Captain, you're up." Fury tells Jaune**

 **Jaune nods and walks off into the hallway. He walks through a door and in a case is the new and improved CAPTAIN AMERICA suit. He walks over to it and stares.**

* * *

 **The scene changes to two guards outside are shown to be patrolling only to be shot down with arrows while securing the building. Roman and some men rush over to a door with a scanner on the side. They prepare to break in.**

 **Loki walks down some stairs from a balcony within the science building. The GALA SCIENTIST is at a podium talking. Loki hits a security guard with his scepter, knocking him to the floor. The guests stop and stare in awe. Loki swiftly grabs the GALA SCIENTIST - flips him onto a statue and then uses a device to bore into his eye. The guests scatter in horror, screaming, running away as Loki smiles menacingly.**

"…This is not Ren, He wouldn't do this." Yang says to try and ease her stomach trying to not compare their Ren with this one

 **The image of the eye is transported to a similar device Roman is holding over a retina scanner. The door opens.**

"Well at least we know why Roman needed the eye now" Weiss says with a tinge of green on her cheeks.

 **Roman then runs in and steals a glass tube containing the Iridium.**

 **People flee the gala, screaming, and Loki follows, taking on his Asgardian attire. He blasts a police car speeding toward him, flipping it over. He creates duplicates of himself, surrounding a mob of gala people.**

" **Kneel before me. I said- KNEEL!" Loki says to the populace**

 **The people hurry, dropping to their knees.**

" **Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end- you will always kneel." He says as he walks through the mob seeing them shake in fear**

 **And yet, a random German old man gets to his feet.**

" **Not to men like you." He states with conviction**

"Way to go old man" Yang and Ruby both say

" **There are no men like me."**

"… **There are always men like you."**

"… **Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He says as he raises his scepter. Loki fires it but Captain America jumps in front of the man - deflecting the beam off his shield causing it to hit Loki, who falls to the ground.**

" **You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Jaune states as he starts walking towards him**

" **The soldier…the man out of time." Loki says as he gets up**

" **I'm not the one who's out of time." Jaune says as the quinjet comes in behind Cap with Blake inside. A gun unfolds from the underside of the plane.**

" **Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Blake says over a sound speaker**

 **Loki fires at the jet and it banks hard to avoid it. Jaune attacks Loki and the two fight each other. Loki knocks Jaune's shield to the side and forces him down with his scepter.**

" **Kneel!"**

" **Not today." Jaune says as he jumps up and does a spin-kick to Loki's face. Then the two continue to fight.**

 **Blake, in her Black Widow suit, is trying to figure out how to take a shot.**

" **Guy's all over the place." She says frustrated**

" **Agent Belladonna, you miss me?" Ruby's voice says into her earpiece**

 **The computer screen shows the message 'PA SYSTEMS OVERRIDE', and AC/DC's, 'Shoot to Thrill' begins to play. Blake smiles heavily. Iron Girl flies down and fires a repulsor blast, knocking Loki down.**

" **Make a move reindeer games." Ruby says as she ready's every weapon she has towards Loki**

"Pththt HAHAHA Oh good one Ruby!" Yang says in joy

"NOOOO IM just like my sister in this world" She says as fake tears run down her face

 **Loki's Asgardian garb fades away and he raises his hands.**

" **Good move." She says and shuts her weapons off**

 **Jaune walks over to Iron Girl and the quinjet begins to land in the background.**

" **Miss. Stark." Jaune greats**

" **Captain." She replies**

* * *

 **The scene changes to look at some mountains in the distance...only for the quinjet to speed by. Blake is piloting the plane, and Loki is strapped down in the back of the plane. Jaune is seen in his suit but with no cowl and Ruby is in the suit but without the helmet. They're seen to be standing behind the cockpit and they talk. The camera switches to focus in on Blake**

 **(over quinjet radio) "He saying anything?" Fury asks**

 **(into headset) "Not a word." Blake replies**

 **(over quinjet radio) "Just get him here, we're low on time."**

 **The camera now switches to focus on Jaune and Ruby**

" **I don't like it." Jaune says with a gut feeling**

" **What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Ruby asks motioning to Loki**

"I gotta say Ruby, your alternate self is a lot more sociable" Weiss says as Ruby looks at her counterpart begging to learn her secrets.

" **I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Jaune says**

" **Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" Ruby asks in a jokingly voice**

"And funnier" Yang says with approval

" **What?" Not knowing what she was talking about**

" **It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a Cap-sicle." She says jokingly once again**

"NOOOOOO Not the PUNS!" Ruby says dramatically

" **Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Jaune says somewhat annoyed about what she said**

" **Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Thinking about what Fury is hiding**

 **Then all of a sudden, there's a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder.**

" **Where's this come from?" Blake asks looking outside**

 **Loki leans forward, looking around.**

" **What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Jaune asks confused as to why he's looking around**

" **I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki says vaguely as he looks to the sky.**

 **There's a crash on top of the quinjet signaling that something has landed. There seems to be a shadowy figure holding onto the quinjet. With a flash of lightning it reveals to who just arrived - this is THORA VALKYRIE ODINSON, Goddess of Thunder. She appears to be looking quite serious as another flash of light shows her again.**

"WHOA…NORA Looks AWESOME!" Ruby says

"What did it mean when it said goddess of thunder? Is it related to her semblance?" Weiss asks

"I don't know, but it looks like we'll find out soon." Blake says in her monotonic voice

 **As Blake speeds up the quinjet, Steve runs and grabs his cowl while Ruby grabs her helmet which attaches itself to the suit. Ruby pushes a button and opens the ramp of the jet.**

" **What are you doing?" Jaune asks over the loud rushing wind**

 **Thora enters, jumping down on the ramp. He hits Iron Girl away, causing her to fall on Jaune. He grabs Loki by the neck and jumps out of the plane.**

" **Great…Now there's that guy." She says as she gets up**

" **Another Asgardian?" Blake asks**

" **Is that girl a friendly." Jaune asks wondering if she was an ally**

" **Doesn't matter. If she frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Ruby says as she begins walking to the edge of the ramp.**

" **Stark wait, we need a plan of attack." Jaune says to try and get Ruby to not rush in blindly**

" **I have a plan. Attack!" She states as she flies out of the jet and Cap makes for a parachute.**

"Wow even in this universe you blindly entered a battle without thinking" Weiss says remembering their initiation

"I said I was sorry" Ruby says sad that she had messed up on her initiation like that

" **I'd sit this one out, Cap." Blake says trying to still fly the plane**

" **I don't see how I can." Jaune states securing his parachute**

" **These guys come from Norse legend, they're basically Gods." Blake says to try and stop him**

" **There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. I'm also sure that he's a He and not a She" Jaune says as he grabs his shield, and dives out the plane, head first.**

* * *

 **The scene changes to see Thora and Loki crash down on a cliff. Thora throws Loki to the ground hard enough to make Loki groan.**

" **Where is the Tesseract?" She asks very upset**

" **Oh-ho, I missed you too." Loki says with a smile**

" **Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thora says threateningly**

" **Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Loki says mockingly**

 **Thora drops his hammer, Mjolnir, and pulls Loki to his feet.**

" **I thought you dead." She says as tears start to form**

" **Did you mourn?"**

" **We all did. Our father- "She starts to say only to be interrupted**

" **Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki says**

" **We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" She asks, her heart breaking at what she was hearing**

" **I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!" Loki says in Anger**

" **So, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thora says in disbelief "Do you honestly think these people beneath you?"**

"… **Well yes." Loki says after thinking about if for but a moment**

" **Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill." Thora states**

"Wait, so Ren and Nora are Brother and sister in this world" Ruby asks

"I don't think so, Ren…Loki…whichever one, mentioned about his true parentage so he might have been adopted" Blake says

 **Loki pushes past Thora and walks away, only for Thora to follow.**

" **I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…" Loki exclaims to Thora**

" **Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" Thora says frightened for Loki is known to not be easily controlled.**

" **I am a king!" Loki Shouts out in fury**

" **Not here! You give up the Tesseract; you give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thora says ending with a tear falling down her cheek**

" **I don't have it." Loki says with a sinister smile**

 **Thor summons Mjolnir and holds it ready. "You need the Cube to bring me home but I've sent it off I know not where." Loki taunts**

" **You listen well brother- "Thora starts to say threateningly only for Iron Girl to fly in, knocking him and Thora out of frame. Loki stands waiting. "I'm listening?" Loki says**

 **Thor and Iron Man crash through the trees to the ground, Ruby lifts his faceplate.**

" **Do not touch me again." Thora says as she gets up**

" **Then don't take my stuff." Ruby says**

" **You have no idea what you're dealing with." Thora states warningly**

" **Uh- Shakespeare in the park?" She asks confused as she looks around the forest. Then she takes a dramatic pose and says very dramatically "Doth Father know you wear-th his Robes?"**

" **This is beyond you, metal girl. Loki will face Asgardian justice."**

" **When he gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then…" she says as her Faceplate drops."-stay out of the way." She finishes**

 **After Iron Girl takes a few steps Ruby mutters to herself "Tourist."**

 **Thora hearing her due to her Goddess like status, throws Mjolnir, hitting Iron Girl square in the chest, sending her flying, landing on her back.**

"… **Okay!" Ruby says a bit upset that Thora did that**

 **Loki smirks from the cliff top as Thora summons Mjolnir then swings it in circles. Iron Girl gets to her feet and fires a repulser blast at Thora knocking her into a tree, then flies at him, kicking her through the tree.**

"Dang…I'm doing pretty good against Nora. Or I guess Thora in this universe" Ruby says happily but a bit worried as to what might happen next

 **Thora stands, summoning a bolt of lightning as Loki watches in the distance. She then sends the bolt at Iron Girl.**

"…I guess that's why they call her the goddess of thunder" Yang says shocked at how she was able to summon lightning like that

" **Power at four hundred percent capacity." Penny says within Ruby's helmet showing the power meter**

"… **How bout that?" Ruby asks to herself in a happy tune**

 **Iron Girl fires at Thor once again. The two-stand ready for battle then fly at each other, smashing through the trees and scraping up a cliff side as they fly around. Trees are toppled as they crash to the forest grounds only for Thora and Iron Girl to stand up quickly. Thora sends in a left hook and hits her so Iron Girl tries to punch back but Thora grabs her fist. Iron Girl tries to send in a left hook at Thora only for her to grab that hand as well. Thora begins to crush Iron Girls' right gauntlet with ease. Within her helmet, Ruby looks at the HUD which is alerting her of the danger. She groans in pain and thinks as fast as possible. Iron Girl lifts her palm, that is being crushed, and he fires a blast at Thora's face - it does nothing to Thora so she headbutts her. Thora being upset, headbutts her back. Iron Girl flies back, coming to a stop revealing the dent Thora's headbutt left before launching herself at Thora once again.**

 **Iron Girl, using her momentum, throws Thor into a broken tree. Thora then stands and the two go at it for a bit longer in an all-out fist fight. Thora summons her hammer about to slam down on the chest of Ruby but Iron Girl activates her thrusters to fly through her legs, causing Thora to fall. Behind the now rising Thora, Iron Girl swoops in and punches him. They get ready to sends blows at each other once more until Cap's shield ricochets off both their chest.**

" **Hey! That's enough!" Jaune says as he catches his shield**

"Aww Man! The fight was just getting good" Yang says as she wanted to see more fighting.

 **He jumps down of the tree and approaches Thora and Iron Girl.**

" **Now I don't know what you plan on doing here…" Jaune says speaking to Thora**

" **I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thora says in frustration**

" **Then prove it. Put that hammer down." Jaune says as he wants her to prove herself to be an ally**

" **Uh, yeah! No! Bad call, she loves her hammer!" Ruby says while Thora swings her hammer back, sending Iron Girl behind him.**

" **You want me to put hammer down?" Thora asks as she leaps, swinging Mjolnir. Jaune raises his shield over his head. When the two connect there is a loud boom and a flash of light causing all three of them to fly backwards. When the dust clears they slowly get to their feet and come together.**

" **Are we done here?" Jaune asks Thora getting a head nod from the Goddess**

* * *

 **Loki is escorted down the halls by a troop of armed guards. He walks past a window - the wishbone lab, where Yang is working. Loki smiles through the window at her. Yang removes her glasses and rubs her temples. Loki is locked in a cylindrical glass cage. Fury walks in and over to a control panel.**

" **In case it's unclear, you try to escape- you so much as scratch that glass…" he says typing in a sequence.**

 **Fury then pushes a final button and the floor beneath the cell drops away to nothing, the wind screaming.**

" **Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Fury asks**

 **He pushes a button and closes the floor. He gestures first to Loki. "Ant." He then gestures to panel "Boot."**

" **It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."**

" **Built for something a lot stronger than you."**

" **Oh, I've heard." Loki says as he turns to a security camera**

 **The scene changes to a glass table with a monitor up with Loki on it. Watching it is Blake. As Loki talks she looks up at Yang. She looks at her, smirking about his cage comment earlier.**

" _ **...A mindless beast- makes play he's still a man..."**_

 **We see Thora listen intently to the monitor as well.**

" _ **...How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"**_

 **The scene changes back to see Fury in disbelief "How desperate am I?" Fury asks as he moves toward the cage slowly. "...You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury says**

" **Ooh. It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power, and for what?" he says smiling and faces the camera "A warm light for all mankind to share?"**

 **Loki faces Fury again. "And then to be reminded what real power is."**

 **Fury smiles." Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury says as he leaves the room.**

 **The monitor on Jaunes' side of the table turns off. Jaune, in suit with no cowl, looks up.**

" **He really grows on you…doesn't he?" Yang asks with a smile**

" **Loki's gonna drag this out." He says to yang and then turns to Thora "So, Thora, what's his play?" He asks her**

"… **He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." She tells them all**

" **An army, from outer space?" Jaune asks in disbelief**

" **So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Peter Port for." Yang states**

" **Port?" Thora says in surprise**

" **He's an astrophysicist." Yang explains**

" **He's a friend." Thora states**

" **Loki has them under some kind of spell- along with one of ours." Blake says with a bit of sadness**

" **I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Jaune says a bit worried about Loki's goals**

" **I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can small crazy on him." Yang says**

" **Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Thora says with conviction**

" **He killed eighty people in two days." Blake states in a factual tone**

"… **He's adopted?" She says in a questioningly like tone**

" **I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Yang asks them all**

" **It's a stabilizing agent." Ruby says as she and Cardin come walking in.**

" **I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." She whispers to Cardin**

 **Cardin peels off from Ruby, who is heading over to Thora. "It Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD."**

" **No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing." Ruby says to Thora to ease the tension between them**

 **Thora gives Ruby a confused look as she walks to the control panels.**

" **It also means, the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." She says to the group the turns to look at the sky outside**

" **Ah, raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails." Ruby says to the agents working in their sectors. The personnel look at her strangely.**

" **That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." She says as she points to an agent in the corner of the room. Standing now at the command area of the ship, Ruby covers one eye.**

" **How does Fury even see these?" Ruby asks Glynda**

" **He turns!" She replies with attitude**

" **Sounds exhausting!" She replies with attitude as well**

 **She begins messing with the screens, sticking something to the underside of a desk.**

" **The rest of the raw materials, Agent Torchwick can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to- kick start the Cube." She says with gusto**

" **When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Glynda asks with slight disbelief**

" **Last night. The packet, Port's notes, the extraction theory papers- am I the only one who did the reading?" She asks in fake disbelief**

" **Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Jaune asks**

" **He would have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Yang explains**

" **Unless, Port has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect." Ruby replies**

" **Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Yang says to Ruby's comment**

" **Finally. Someone who speaks English." Ruby exclaims as she walks to her**

"… **Is that what just happened?" Jaune asked the rest of the room**

" **It's so good to meet you, Doctor Xiao-Long. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you- lose control and turn into an enormous orange rage monster."**

"…What did I mean by that" Ruby asks

"I don't know but its driving me nuts! Calling me a thing, saying I have a condition, Rage monster?! Its driving me nuts!" Yang yells in frustration wanting to figure out what they're talking about

" **...Thanks." Yang replies**

 **Fury enters.**

" **Doctor Xiao-Long is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."**

" **I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Jaune says remembering the beams of power shooting out of the scepter.**

" **I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury says calmly only raising his voice at the end of his tirade**

" **Monkeys? I do not understand?" Thora says**

" **I do!" Jaune exclaims happily**

 **The entire room goes instantly silent, staring at Jaune.**

" **I...I understood that reference." He says meekly shrinking in his seat**

"… **Shall we play, Doctor?" Ruby asks Yang**

" **This way, Ma'am." She says motioning to follow her as the two women walk off. In a corner of the room a SHIELD WORKER looks around first and then resumes to play Galaga again.**

* * *

 **Yang and Ruby are now working on tracking the Cube. Yang is scanning the scepter with a device.**

" **The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Port's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Yang says a bit disappointed**

" **If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." Ruby says**

"…Do any of us understand what there talking about? Weiss asks

"No" Blake says

"Nope" Ruby says popping the p

"Not a clue" Yang replies

"Those that vote to ignore their science-techno Jargen say aye" Ruby says

"AYE" They all say

"Motion carried" Ruby says slamming a rubber hammer on the arm of her chair getting a squeak from it

" **And all I packed was a toothbrush." She says as she giggles a bit**

" **You know, you should come by Stark Tower some time. Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it, it's a candy land." Ruby says invitingly**

" **Thanks, but...last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."**

"HOW!" Yang asks desperately

" **Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." She says only to zap Yang in the side.**

" **Ow!" Yang exclaims as she looks at Ruby who is examining her eyes**

 **Jaune seeing this outside exclaims "Hey!"**

"… **Nothing?" Ruby asks shocked**

 **Jaune approaches them upset "Are you nuts?" He asks Ruby**

" **Jury's out!" She exclaims to Jaune then turns back to Yang "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Referring to Yang's anger**

" **Is everything a joke to you?" upset at her response and to her question**

" **Funny things are." She says**

" **Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc." He says to Yang**

" **No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." She says calmly**

" **You're tip-toeing, big Gal. You need to strut." Ruby says smooth like**

" **And you need to focus on the problem, Ms. Stark." Jaune says with frustration to her behavior**

" **You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Ruby asks very seriously**

" **You think Fury's hiding something?" Jaune asks honestly curious**

" **He's a spy. Captain, he's THE spy. His secrets have secrets." She says as she gestures to Yang. "It's bugging her to, isn't it?" She asks Yang**

" **Uh, Aah, I just wanna finish my work here and…" She tries to say**

" **Doctor?" Jaune asks wanting to know her thoughts on this**

"… **A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."**

" **I heard it."**

" **Well, I think that was meant for you." She gestures to Stark, who offers her a blueberry. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news." Yang continues as she eats a berry**

" **The Stark Tower? That big ugly…building in New York?" Jaune starts but changes his tone from the look Ruby gave him**

" **It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Yang asks Ruby**

" **It's just the prototype." She says to Yang and then looks to Jaune "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at."**

" **So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" Yang asks him**

" **I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Ruby says casually**

"WHAT!" All of team RWBY exclaim

"Why would you do that?!" Weiss and Yang both ask in anger and in sadness as Ruby basically broke the law

"It's not me…blame the other me!" Ruby says scared that this version of her might not be a hero

" **I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Jaune asks floored at what Ruby just said**

 **PENNY has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." She says with a smile as she moves her bag of fruit to him "Blueberry?"**

"… **Yet you're somehow confused about why they didn't want you around." Jaune said**

" **An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Ruby replies with a little sass**

" **I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Jaune states believing that following orders is what's best. He did it during the war, and he shouldn't stop now.**

" **Following orders is not really my style." Ruby says casually**

" **And you're all about style, aren't you?" Jaune asks sarcastically**

"… **Out of the people in this room, which one is "A" wearing a spangly outfit and "B" not of use?" Ruby asks after a brief moment of thinking**

" **Jaune, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Yang asks him**

"… **Just find the Cube." Jaune says as he exits the lab. He then pauses for a moment to think on what they said and turns around, walking off in another direction.**

" **That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Ruby tells Yang frustrated**

" **Guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us." Yang replies**

" **What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." Ruby says with confidence and a smile**

" **I'll read all about it." Yang says with a smile**

" **Mhm, or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."**

" **No, you see I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare." Yang says solemly**

" **You know, I've got a cluster shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it" She says as she taps the arc reactor attached to her chest.**

"So that's what that circle of light is." Ruby says finally understanding why she had that on her chest the whole time.

"Really…your more concerned about a little light than the shrapnel that's in her chest?!" Weiss asks in disbelief

"Yep" She says as she pops the p

" **This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." Ruby finishes with a shoulder shrug**

" **But you can control it." Referring to her condition**

" **Because I learned how."**

" **It's different." Yang says as she continues typing on her screen**

 **Ruby wipes clean the screen between them that Yang was working on.**

" **Hey, I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should've killed you." She states in a matter of fact tone**

"I was Exposed to Radiation!" Yang yells only to faint due to stress. The screen pauses for a moment so that the team can wake her up again before continuing

" **So, you're saying that the She Hulk- the Other Gall- saved my life? That's nice. That's nice sentiment. Saved it for- what?"**

" **I guess we'll find out."**

" **You may not enjoy that."**

" **And you just might."**

 **Elsewhere, Jaune forces open the entrance to a storage room. He walks in, looking around then silently jumps up to a catwalk above. The scene changes to Cardin showing Thora an image of Jane Foster on a computer screen.**

" **We moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Tromsø. She was asked to consult their very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Cardin says to Thora**

" **Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Peter Port. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Peter is a good man."**

 **Cardin and Thora begin walking, through the bridge.**

" **He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Cardin says with a smile**

" **They were better as they were." She replies with a bittersweet tone. "We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we- we come here battling like Bildschneip."**

" **Like what?" Cardin asks confused**

" **Bildschneips. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thora asks in shock**

" **No."**

" **Huh! Well they are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thora states as she moves over to a large window.**

" **When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."**

" **War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is? Fury asks Thora**

" **I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain would prize his need from him." She explains**

" **A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts." Fury says with a knowing knowledge**

" **What are you asking me to do?" She asks narrowing her eyes**

" **I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury asks**

" **Loki is a prisoner." She says in a factual tone**

" **Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury asks not only her but himself as well**

* * *

 **The scene changes to look at Loki, pacing in the cell. Blake begins to walk up behind him.**

" **Hm. There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki says**

" **But you figured I'd come." Blake says in a knowing tone**

" **After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki says**

" **I wanna know what you've done to Agent Torchwick."**

"Oh…my Oum. Are you dating him in this world?" Yang asks horrified

"I pray to Oum I'm not" Blake says with a green face

" **I'd say I've expanded his mind." he says vaguely**

"… **And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" She asks**

" **Is this love, Agent Belladonna?" Loki asks curiously**

' _please no, please no, please no, please no!'_ Blake as well as the rest of RWBY think

" **Love is for children. I owe him a debt."**

"OH, THANK OUM!" All of team RWBY Exclaim

"…WAIT! I just realized that Roman is actually a good guy in this world. He's just mind controlled" Ruby says to her team

" **Tell me." He says intent to listen about this dept**

"… **Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." She says sad yet thankful**

' _Just like me.'_ Blake thought as she remembers her involvement in the White Fang

" **And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"**

" **Not let you out."**

" **Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"**

" **Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was."**

" **And what are you now?"**

" **It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."**

" **Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality." He says with passion**

" **...You lie and kill in the service of liars...and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code...something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." Loki says as he then slams his fist against the glass causing Blake to jump back.**

" **I won't touch Roman! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear."**

 **Blake becomes scared out of her mind hearing this.**

" **And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work"**

 **Blake turns away from Loki in horror.**

" **And when he screams I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" he says with a malicious smile**

"… I don't like this version of Ren" Ruby says as she hides her face with a pillow

"Me neither" Weiss says

 **Sounds of Blake sobbing, her head hanging low. "You're a monster!" She says in a whisper**

" **Oh, no. You brought the monster here." He says menicingly**

 **Blake lifts her head and turns to face Loki, revealing that her face is dry.**

" **So, Yang? That's your play." She says figuring out what he plans to do**

" **What?" He asks confused**

 **Blake begins to exit the room speaking into her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the She Hulk. Keep Xiao-Long in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thora as well." She says and the she stops and faces Loki.**

" **Thank you, for your cooperation!" she says then turns away**

* * *

 **The scene changes to see Fury entering the lab.**

" **What are you doing, Ms. Stark?" Fury asks very upset**

" **Uh- kind of been wondering the same thing about you." She says looking at a monitor**

" **You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."**

" **We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Yang states with a smile**

" **And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." She says happily toward him then returns to the monitor and asks "What is Phase Two?" curiously.**

 **Steve enters, and slams a large HYDRA gun on the table.**

" **Phase Two is SHIELD used the Cube to make weapons." He says very upset "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." He tells Ruby**

"NOOO" The RWBY team all Gasp together

" **Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…" Fury states only to be interrupted by Ruby "I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying about?"** **She asks as she turns the screen towards Fury, revealing plans for some kind of a missile**

" **I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Jaune says upset**

 **Thora and Blake enter at this time and Yang looks to Blake.**

" **Did you know about this? she asks her**

" **You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Blake asks Yang**

" **I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." She says with a strained laugh**

" **Loki's manipulating you." Blake says**

" **And you've been doing what exactly? Yang asks sarcastically**

" **You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."**

"Wow so you and Blake…" Ruby gestures to the two of them as they both have blushes as well.

" **Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy but what I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Yang asks confused and upset about this**

"… **Because of her." Fury says pointing towards Thora**

" **Me?!" Thora says in shock**

" **Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out-gunned." Looking at Thora due to him talking about her**

" **My people want nothing but peace with your planet." She says peacefully**

"Wait so Nora and Ren are aliens in this?!" Weiss asks

"…maybe?" Blake says unsure

" **But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."**

" **Like you controlled the cube!" Jaune says**

" **Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for A HIGHER FORM OF WAR." Thora says seriously**

" **A higher form?!" Jaune asks shocked**

" **You forced our hand! We had to come up with something." Fury says**

" **Nuclear deterrent! 'Cause that always calms everything right down." Ruby exclaims**

 **Everyone then becomes hostile and begin cutting each other off.**

 **The scene changes to a jet with Loki's scepter on a screen. Inside men working for Loki put on masks and load weapons. Roman readies his bow.**

" _ **Transport six-six-five-oh. Please relay your form code. Got you on the computer but not on the data log. What is your haul? Over."**_ **An agent says over an intercom**

" **Arms to ammunition. Over." The pilot replies**

 **The scene changes back to their argument but it is better controlled**

" **You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thora yells**

" **It's his MO, isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're- we're a time bomb." Yang states stressed out of her mind**

" **You need to step away." Fury says to Yang**

" **Why shouldn't Yang let off a little steam?" Ruby says**

" **You know damn well why! Now back off!" Jaune yells at Ruby**

" **Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Ruby says with a certain cockiness**

"I don't like this…I would never fight with Jaune" Ruby says as tears start to fall from watching all of this fighting.

" **Oh Yeah, big girl in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Jaune asks**

" **Genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist." Ruby replies**

Yang's jaw drops to the ground, Weiss's brain shuts down due to hearing how much cash she has, Blake blushes when she hears about her being a playgirl, and Ruby is confused trying to figure out what a philanthropist was.

" **I know men and women with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the girl to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other folk crawl over you." Jaune says getting up towards Ruby face**

" **I think I would just cut the wire." Ruby states casually**

"… **Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Jaune says**

" **A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." She says with venom**

 **The scene changes once again to show the ramp of the quinjet opening and Torchwick nocking an arrow, taking aim and letting it loose. The arrow swings in the air and attaches to the side of one of the carrier's enormous engines, flashing.**

 **Scene changes…again…to see Jaune and Ruby in a stare down. Jaune smirks and says "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."**

" **You people are so petty, and tiny." Thora says laughingly**

" **Yeah, this is a team." Yang says sarcastically**

" **Agent Belladonna, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…" Fury states only for Yang to shout out**

" **WHERE? YOU RENTED MY ROOM!"**

" **The cell was just…" Fury starts but stops when he hears her Shout "IN CASE YOU NEEDED TO KILL ME. BUT YOU CAN'T, I KNOW, I TRIED!"**

All of team RWBY gasp in shock because yang is the happiest of them all. Why would she ever try to kill herself

 **She stops to breath and looks as everyone stares at her. "…I got low. I didn't see an end to my condition so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other girl spit it out. So, I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." She says calmly to everyone and then focuses in on Blake**

" **You wanna know my secret, Agent Belladonna? You wanna know how I stay calm?" She asks calmly yet a bit angerly**

 **Everyone is watching Yang and Fury and Blake slowly reach for their guns.**

" **Yang, put down the scepter." Jaune says calmly**

 **Yang looks down, surprised, to see the spear in his hand. The monitor makes a noise, signaling the Tesseract has been located. Yang puts the scepter back on the table and walks over to the screen on the other side of the room.**

" **Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Yang says**

" **Located the Tesseract?" Thora asks**

" **I can get there faster." Ruby says starting to leave to go and get it**

" **The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thora says**

 **Ruby turns to leave and Jaune holds her back.**

" **You're not going alone!" He says holding her shoulder**

 **Ruby smacks his hand away. "You gonna stop me?"**

" **Put on the suit, let's find out!" Jaune says ready to throw down**

" **I'm not afraid to hit an old man."**

" **Put on the suit."**

 **Yang looking at the monitor, finds the location**

" **Oh-my-god." Yang says shocked at where it is**

 **Outside of the helicarier, Torchwick kneels down and presses a button on his bow signaling for the arrow head to explode. The destructive blast destroys one of the engines. Everyone in the lab flying in different directions. Fury and Thora fall to the ground behind a table, Ruby and Jaune are blown to the entry way, and Yang and Blake fly out the Wishbone lab and into the lower equipment room.**

 **Jaune and Ruby scramble to their feet.**

" **Put on the suit." Jaune says**

" **Yep." She says popping the p as Jaune helps Ruby up and run out of the lab.**

 **People are running around, yelling and grabbing guns while the monitors are beeping wildly. SHIELD Techs are panicking. SHIELD Agents are gearing up and running to their stations. Basically, the whole place is hectic. An agent frantically runs down the hall, smoke is dispensing from some pipes.**

 **Blake's leg is trapped under a very large pipe. She tries pulling herself painfully free only to not make much of a difference. She groans in pain until she gives up. Yang is in the corner spazing out, he is fine but she is making very wired moments. Blake looks over to Yang, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. Yang is gripping the grated flooring to maintain her control, but her eyes are Red, with her face intense.**

 **Meanwhile, Torchwick and his men have landed and are making their way across the deck and over to an air vent. Barton signals his men to kick in the vent and they do. As that happens, Ruby and Jaune run through a dim, debris-filled hall.**

" **Find engine three. They reported that its shut down, so were going to have to fix it. I'll meet you there." Ruby tells Jaune**

 **He peels off as Ruby approaches a tech room. Inside, Her IRON GIRL suit stands waiting, lit from above in all its glory.**

 **Back to Blake and Yang, in the dim light it shows Yang struggling to suppress the rage, but her face is growing, changing slowly. Blake is pulling herself painfully free again, talking to Yang...**

" **Doctor? Yang, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me."**

 **All of a sudden Two MAINTENANCE GUYS run in. "You guys hurt?" They ask down from the hall way**

 **Blake waves them away and then looks to Yang.**

" **We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never ever…"**

" **Your life? Yang growls**

 **Her voice has the change in it - the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Yang begins to transform into the She Hulk, shirt tearing only slightly due to her growing taller than wider, she throws herself away from Blake, who looks terrified, then he turns to look at her, transforming - just as the lights go out.**

" **Yang." She says quietly**

 **The transformation completes and Yang's alter ego, the She Hulk, gets unsteadily to her feet, and roars. Blake wrenches her foot free and stands looking - and the Hulk turns to look at her. She turns and runs up the catwalk stairs as the Hulk chases her.**

"…Damn" Yang says

"To think that's what you become when your rage consumes you in this world" Weiss says

"I though, I would just burst into flames like I normally would" Yang says scared about how her anger might control her in this world

"This is just like my book about the man with 2 souls in the body" Blake says in fear and wonder

 **Blake swings over a catwalk, and rolls under a turbine, as the Hulk tears down the stairs. She then jumps through small places as the She Hulk grabs after her, roaring loudly. She crawls away under some pipes.**

 **In the cell room, Loki hears the She Hulk roaring and smiles. Back to the main flight room Fury runs up to the main consul**

" **Bring the carrier to a one-eight-zero south. Take us to the water." He yells**

" **We're blind. Navigation re calibrated after the engine failure." A random agent yells to him**

" **Is the sun coming up?" Fury asks**

"… **Yes, sir." The agent says**

" **Then put us on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down then we drop." Fury states with authority**

 **During this time, Jaune has just arrived at the damaged engine.**

" **Stark! Stark, I'm here." He yells in his earpiece**

 **Ruby in full Iron Girl armor flies close to the engine.**

" **Good. Let's see what we got." She says**

 **She begins to examine the engine, his suit scanning through the different levels of machinery.**

" **I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris." She says to herself inside her helmet**

" **I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Ruby says to Jaune pointing at the panel. Jaune jumps and swings himself over to the control panel and opens it up while Iron Girl works on the engine.**

" _ **What's it looks like in there?"**_ **Ruby says in his earpiece**

 **Jaune not understanding any of the blinking light simply says "It seems to run on some form of electricity."**

" _ **Well, you're not wrong."**_ **Ruby says**

 **The scene changes once again to a dark room. Blake sneaks under an engine. She is still hiding from the She Hulk. She hears the footsteps from her. She pulls her gun, holding it ready and she moves out from the pips and walks. Suddenly, the She Hulk jumps at her, roaring. Blake fires her gun at a pipe over his head and gas shoots out. She runs along a narrow passage, the She Hulk crashing through behind her. He comes up on her fast. The screen than puts their run in slow motion as She Hulk catches up to her as she is about to run off the passage. She Hulk back hands her against a wall.**

 **Yang steps towards her. Blake is groaning, unable to move, scared. Yang raises a fist, about to strike, when she is tackled through a wall by Thora. The two starts to roll into a docking area with planes and personnel run from the room. The two circle one another, as Blake takes the attack in, trying to process what just almost happened. The She Hulk strikes, throwing wild punches as Thora ducks and weaves. Yang brings down a fist and Thora hold's it above him, on his knees.**

" **We're not your enemies, Yang! Try to think!" Thora yells only to be punched across the room and through a container.**

 **The scene changes to see Iron Girl blasting away debris from the engine with his Uni-beam. Then the screen changes to a split screen to show Ruby on the Right and Jaune on the left**

" **Kay, the relays are intact." Jaune says as he pushes the engine control panel back in. "What's our next move?" He asks**

" **Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump...I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Ruby says**

" **Well, if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Jaune says worried**

" **Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that should…" Ruby says only for it to fly way over Jaunes head so he yells to her "Speak English!"**

 **Taking a deep breath, Ruby tries to explain it again "…See that red lever?"**

 **Jaune looks to his side seeing said red lever.**

" **It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word." Ruby says as the screen goes back to normal only showing Jaune making his way over to the lever.**

 **The scene changes again to see Thora flying through some stacked containers. She slides across the floor on one knee and one leg out. She wipes a little blood from her nose. The She Hulk roars and Thora looks up, grinning, and raises her hand.**

 **Mjolnir, her trusty hammer comes flying through the docking area and Thora catches it just as Yang charges through and hits her right on the jaw sending Yang into a plane.**

 **She Hulk get up and rips the wing off the plane, flinging it at Thora, who ducks, causing the wing to hit a jeep. Thora throws Mjolnir only for She Hulk to catch the hammer but is pulled backwards. Yang tries to lift the hammer but cannot no matter how strong she appears due to the hammers enchantments. Thora picks it up and wraps his arms around She Hulk's neck. She Hulk then tries swinging Thora off.**

 **Cardin is seen making his way over to the armory door. Over the intercom a voice says "We've got perimeter breach. Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call out to every junction."**

 **Cardin then pushes down on a switch and scans his eyeball to unlock his weapon.**

 **Going back to Fury we see that a lot has happened what with all of the dead agents lying around. suddenly the intercom activates.**

" **We've got the Hulk and Thora on Research Level Four. Levels Two and Three are gone."**

 **Glynda looks at fury and says "Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!"**

" **Get his attention then." Fury says as he continues to stop the enemy forces**

" **Escort 6-O, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close." She says into her earpiece. The scene changes to the outside where a jet is flying outside**

" **Copy that." The young piolet says. The jet flies to where Yang and Thora are fighting, seemingly evenly matched.**

" **Target acquired. Target engaged." The young piolet states as he fires his guns toward Yang. The barrage of bullets bounces off of She Hulk. She roars, running at the window, crashing through it, leaping at the jet.**

" **Target angry. Target angry." The piolet says scared**

 **She Hulk lands on the nose of the jet and tears at the metal as it swerves in the air. The pilot tries to eject himself but Yang grabs him and throws him off to the side. The pilot's parachute opens and the plane explodes, sending Yang plummeting to the earth.**

 **The scene changes to Iron Girl sawing off pieces of debris with a laser. She jumps on them, knocking them off the rotors. On the other side A pair of Loki's men engage Jaune, as one throws a grenade. Jaune jumps into the air and slaps it away. He lands back on the carrier and fights them off, standing close to the lever. He ends up throwing one of the men off the carrier. He then jumps onto a catwalk, picks up a machine gun, and begins firing at the last man.**

 **The camera cuts to Fury still shooting at the enemies.**

" **They are not getting through here so what the…" Fury says to himself**

 **Torchwick, hiding in the vents, fires arrows from above and they explode. He fires another which hits the control panel. Fury, seeing him, begins to shoot, while the arrow, having hit a plug, hacks the helicarrier systems, causing a second engine to malfunction, causing it to dead.**

" **Engine One is now in shutdown." A random agent says**

 **The helicarrier tilts dangerously. Everyone in the bridge begins rolling. Blake is shown sitting in the carnage of the She Hulk's rampage, shaking.**

" **It's Torchwick, he took out our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?" Fury says over her earpiece**

" **This is Agent Belladonna. I copy." She slowly says into her earpiece. She then staggers to her feet ready to face Roman.**

 **Iron Girl is seen, trying to push the rotor.**

" **Stark, we're losing altitude." Fury says over her Com. system**

" **Yep, noticed." Ruby says watching the altitude meter dropping from within her helmet. She flies in between the rotors and begins to push, slowly picking up speed as sparks fly. Jaune is forced over the edge by a gunman and falls - almost dropping off the carrier, hanging on by a wire. While this happens, Thora runs into the room where Loki's contained. She sees the door slide up and runs over to Loki, only to go straight through him. Loki reappears behind him and closes the door, locking Thora inside.**

" **Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He asks her**

 **Roman is seen walking along a passage catwalk. Blake appears behind him and he quickly turns and shoots a bow, which flies by her. She pushes his hand away. He charges her and she kicks him, then rolls underneath some pipes - popping up on the other side of the catwalk, kicking him in the knee. He shoots another arrow, which she dodges by dropping across to the next passage. Roman follows her. They fight along the catwalk making it seem like the fight is very even. Roman tries hitting her with the bow and she pulls on the string. They fight some more, headbutting and punching until they both pull out daggers.**

"This sort of reminds me of the fight I had between us on the train we tried to stop" Blake says watching the battle

 **Thora hits the cage with his hammer, cracking the cage but it begins to shake off the bolts and shudders.**

" **The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" Loki asks laughing. He moves to open the chute beneath the cell, dropping Thora to, what for any regular person, would be certain death, until Cardin suddenly appears, wielding a large prototype Phase Two weapon.**

" **Move away please." Cardin asks nicely yet threateningly**

 **Loki steps back from the panel as Cardin gestures to the gun in his hands.**

" **Do you like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"**

 **Cardin prepares to fire the weapon when Loki disappears, reappearing behind him and thrusting the point of his spear through Coulson's chest. He yells and drops to the floor.**

"CARDIN!" Ruby yells shocked from that happening all of a sudden

"…Is it weird for us to worry for Cardin when our version of him is a total jerk? Yang asks

"…Different version of him. I think it's ok." Blake says

"Agreed" Weiss says with a head nod

" **NO!" Thora shouts to Loki, tears in her eyes as she watches a comrade die.**

 **Loki returns to the panel, opening the chute and pressing the button which sends the cell, and Thora, falling from the ship.**

 **Blake and Roman are seen still fighting. She grabs Romans arm and thrusts it back. He groans as he throws the dagger to his free hand. Blake grabs that hand too but he hoists her against a wall.**

 **Roman then grabs her hair and pulls, exposing her neck to his dagger. Blake sinks her teeth into his arm to make him lets go, trying to force her down when she spins, throwing Roman into the railing. He falls to the ground, groaning, then looks up.**

" **Blake!" Roman says remembering her**

 **Still unsure of whether he's still mind controlled, or not, she sends him a left hook, knocking him out cold**

 **The scene changes to the cell, showing that it is still dropping, flipping all over the place. Thora is seen trying desperately to break free from the cell, swinging Mjolnir at the glass sides as she plummets, twisting and turning, through the air. She finally braces herself against a wall and launches across the space, crashing through the glass and just before the cell slams into the ground. Thora not coming up with a landing strategy, crashes into a field like a meteorite.**

 **The scene changes to see Cardin, slumped on the floor as Loki turns to leave.**

" **You're going to lose." He tells Loki**

" **Am I?" He asks amused**

" **It's in your nature" referring on how villains never win**

" **Your heroes are scattered; your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asks rhetorically**

" **You lack conviction." Cardin says with a bloody smile**

 **Upset to be spoken to like that, Loki says "I don't think I…" only to be interrupted as Cardin fires the weapon, which shoots a blast of fire similar to that of the Destroyer, sending Loki flying through a wall.**

" **So that's what it does." He says with labored breathing**

"What's the destroyer?" Yang asks only to see the screen change to that of an image of a robot opening its face as it fires a fire beam "…oh"

"SOOO COOOOL!" Ruby says with stars in her eyes in her chibi form

 **The screen comes back to see that the helicarrier is still falling. Iron Girl is attempting to kick start the engine by manually moving the huge rotors. He is pushing the blades, flying faster and faster until they start spinning on their own and the ship levels off.**

" **Cap hit the lever!" Ruby says ready to leave**

 **We now see that Jaune is still hangs from the side of the ship by a power cord. "I need a minute here!"**

" _ **Lever! Now!"**_ **Cap. Hears as he hauls himself up.**

 **Iron Girl is pushed back up against one of the rotors, now spinning too fast for her to escape.**

"… **Uh-oh." Ruby says**

 **Iron Girl is sucked into the blades and is spun wildly around before Cap manages to pull the lever and she is able to fly out. She manages to right himself and flies back to the ship, taking out the gunman shooting at Jaune**

 **A jet is seen taking off. Inside it is Loki, who is smiling and watching the carrier. During this time Cardin is seen slumped on the floor with the gun in his lap. Fury enters and kneels down by him.**

" **I'm sorry boss. They got rabbited."**

" **Just stay awake. Eyes on me."**

" **Oh, I'm clocking' out here."**

" **Not an option."**

" **It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work- if they didn't have something- to**

 **His breathing halts and Fury stands to let the medical team through. He leans against the railing. "Agent Winchester is down." Fury says into his earpiece**

 **Blake stands on the catwalk as Roman is dragged away by some agents. She listens intently. "A medical team is on its way to your location." Was said over her earpiece**

 **Ruby and Jaune stand together by the engine, quietly listening. Over their earpiece they hear "There already here…they called it."**

"I feel sad that Cardin died" Ruby says eating some popcorn

"Yea…he was an ok guy in this world" Weiss says with a tinge of respect

"You think our version of him can become a good guy like this?" Yang asks sarcastically

"Who knows…eventually he might." Blake says after thinking about it for a while

* * *

 **Jaune, Ruby, and Fury are gathered at a table and Goodwitch stands to the side. Fury pulls a handful of cards out.**

" **These were in Cardin Winchester's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." He says to Jaune as he scatters them on the table. Some wet with blood.**

" **We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Yang, Thora. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Think I had that coming." Fury says as he begins to make his way around the table to Jaune and Ruby.**

" **Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative." Fury says as he reaches a chair between the two of them. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Cardin Winchester died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Fury says solemnly**

 **Ruby slowly stands and walks out.**

" **Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." Fury says as he watches Jaune follow her**

 **On the earth below we see Thora, making her way over to Mjolnir. She hesitates to pick it up, fearing she is not worthy. She clenches her fist. Elsewhere, Yang awakes, naked, in a pile of rubble.**

"WOAH! I did not need to see this!" Weiss yells trying to avoid looking at the screen

"Oh, calm down ice queen, its pixelated" Yang says slightly embarrassed that they even had to pixelate her body in the first place

 **There is a FEMALE SECURITY GUARD standing over her.** **(Nice try you Perverted people out there but this is Rated T! XD)**

" **You fell out of the sky." She states as if it's an everyday thing**

" **Did I hurt anyone?" Yang asks massaging her forehead**

" **There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though." She says with a smile**

" **Lucky." Yang says relieved**

" **Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." The security guard states**

" **You saw?" Yang asks afraid**

" **The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Tall and Orange and buck a** nude. Here-" She says as she throws Yang some clothes, which she begins to pull on. "didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size lady." She says honestly**

" **Thank you." Yang says gratefully**

"... **Are you an alien?" The lady asks**

" **What?" Yang asks confused**

" **From outer space, an alien?"**

"… **No."**

" **Well then, lassie, you've got a condition." The lady says smiling jokingly**

* * *

 **The scene changes to Roman, strapped to a hospital bed. Blake sits by him as he strains against the bonds, breathing hard and shaking his head.**

" **Roman, you're gonna be alright." She says to him**

" **You know that? Is that what you know? I gotta go in though. I have to flush him out." Roman says trying to get rid of any lingering effects from his mind control**

" **You gotta level out, it's gonna take time." She says**

" **You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade?" Roman says with a little heat in his voice**

" **You know that I do." Blake says with a voice as cold as the tundra**

 **Roman realizing his mistake changes the subject "Why am I back? How did you get him out?" He asks**

" **Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Blake says with a small smile**

" **Thanks." He says as Blake begins to remove the strap restraints. "...Blake, how many agents?" He asks only to be interrupted by Blake**

" **Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Roman. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." Blake says with conviction**

" **Loki. He got away?"**

" **Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"**

" **Didn't need to know. Didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today." Roman says as he sits up**

 **Blake gets up and walks to the door and leans against it. "We gotta stop him."**

" **Yeah? Who's we?**

" **don't know. Whoever is left." She says to him**

" **Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I suppose." He says getting up off of the bed**

" **Now you sound like you." She says smiling as she turns to look at him**

" **But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Roman asks worried for his friend and comrade**

" **He didn't, I just…" She says struggling to find the right words**

"… **Blake** **?"**

"… **I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She says as her main reason**

* * *

 **Ruby stands overlooking where the cylindrical glass cage used to be as Jaune enters the room.**

"... **Was he married?" Jaune asks about Cardin**

" **No. There was an uh- cellist, I think." Ruby says**

"… **I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Jaune says remembering all of the lives lost in the war**

" **He was an idiot." Ruby says as she gets closer to Jaune**

"Wha- I'm not that mean! I mean, I might think it but I would never say something like that" Ruby says as she drinks her fruit punch

" **Why? For believing?" Jaune asks confused**

" **For taking on Loki alone." Ruby explains**

" **He was doing his job.**

" **He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…" Ruby says listing off the many ways that he could be here now**

" **Sometimes there isn't a way out, Ruby." Jaune says knowing you can't think of the what if's or the should haves.**

" **Right. How did that work for him?" Ruby asks sarcastically**

" **Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Jaune asks getting to the point**

" **We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Ruby says with anger**

"What's a fife?" Ruby asks

"It's kind of a small shrill flute used especially with the drum in military bands." Weiss says only to get strange looks from her teammates

"My sister is basically in the military and they would sometimes be in one of my songs" she explains with a blush

" **Neither am I. Fury's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list…" Jaune says to Ruby only to trail off at the end**

 **Ruby looks down at the place Winchester fell, showing that there is a dent in the wall.** " **He made it personal." Ruby says**

" **That's not the point." Jaune says thinking that she's talking about a grudge**

" **That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Ruby asks to herself**

" **To tear us apart." Jaune basically says**

" **Yeah, divide and conquer is great but- he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Ruby says walking towards the dent**

" **Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Jaune says thinking about Loki's speech**

" **Yeah. That's just previews, this is- this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Ruby exclaims only to realize where they are "…Son of-a-b***h." Ruby swears as she runs out of the room**

"Wait, where are they? What did the other me realize" Ruby says wanting to know

 **Port is seen, setting up the device to open the portal on top of Stark Tower.**

"Son of-a-b***h!" Ruby exclaims

"RUBY!" Yang says in horror in hearing her innocent sister curse. Weiss and Blake are also in shock.

"Loki's using my tower for his schemes. He will rue the day he messes with Ruby Rose" Ruby says as her eyes start to glow

* * *

 **Roman is seen in the restroom washing his face and Blake is sitting on the bed. Steve appears showing that he is suited up. Blake stands as she notices him.**

" **Time to go." Jaune states in urgency**

" **Go where?" Blake asks surprised in his tone**

" **I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asks her**

 **Roman enters from the restroom, drying his hands. "I can."**

 **Unsure on whether Roman is good now or not, Jaune looks at Blake, who nods.**

" **Got a suit?" He asks Roman**

" **Yeah."**

" **Then suit up."**

 **Then a SERIES OF EPIC SHOTS COMMENCE:**

 **A) In the field, Thora lifts Mjolnir to the skies.**

 **B) Jaune straps his shield onto his back.**

 **C) Roman puts on his quiver.**

 **D) Blake powers up her Widow's Bite. Her bracelets light up.**

 **E) Ruby is in a workshop making repairs to her helmet. Agents walk by in the background as the helmet lights up.**

 **F) Thora summons a bolt of lightning. The field grows dark, with clouds. Her armor slowly begins to fly on.**

 **G) Roman and Blake walk side-by-side behind Jaune, who is leading them through the lower hangar bay. They're all ready to kick butt as they enter one of the Jets**

" **Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." One of the engineers say**

" **Son, just don't!" Jaune says as if the man was a child**

 **The scene changes to Fury as he is holding Cardin's cards, overlooking the air deck. Glynda walks up behind him.**

" **Sir." She says**

" **Agent Goodwitch."**

" **Those cards, they were in Cardin's locker, not in his jacket."**

" **They needed the push." He says as he stares at the cards. In the corner of his eye, he sees the quinjet and Iron Girl take off towards the city.**

" **We've got unauthorized departure from Bay Six." A random agent shouted to him**

" **They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." Fury says to everyone**

" **Yes, sir." Glynda says as she rushes to a monitor**

* * *

 **Iron Girl is flying toward the city, her suit is losing power due to all of the damage it has taken. She continues to make her way to Stark Tower. Port, still under the control of Loki, is ready to activate the device he created with the Tesseract. Iron Girl slowly reaches him.**

 **Ma'am, I turned off the arc reactor but the device is already self-sustaining" PENNY says within the suit**

" **Shut it down, Dr. Port." Ruby says as a warning**

" **It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe." Port exclaims in jubilation**

" **Okay." Ruby says annoyed as she fires at the barrier around the device, but the Tesseract deflects it, sending the energy outwards, knocking Port unconscious and Iron Girl back away.**

" **The barrier is pure energy… It's unbreachable." Penny says in a worried voice**

" **Yeah, I got that." Ruby says as she looks down to see Loki on the platform outside the penthouse.**

" **I'm beat." Ruby says as both a statement and as the passcode to get her new suit ready**

 **Ma'am, the Mark Seven is not ready for deployment." PENNY says warningly**

" **Well…then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock." Ruby says sad to not have her spinning rims but knowing that this was more important**

 **She lands and as her suit is deconstructed, she walks through into the tower penthouse, watching Loki carefully. Loki walks in as well.**

" **Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki fake begs as he enters the penthouse**

" **Uh- actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Ruby says**

"WHAT!" Ruby yells in disbelief

"No tact whatsoever." Weiss says

" **You should have left your armor on for that."**

" **Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the uh- blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Ruby says nervous yet doesn't show it**

" **Stalling me won't change anything." Loki states amused**

" **No, no, no- threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Ruby says as she pours herself a drink**

" **The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asks mockingly**

" **The Avengers." Ruby says. As she looks to Loki, she can see his confusion so decides to explain it better "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."**

" **Yes, I'm met them."**

" **Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one, but let's do a head count here." She says as she lifts her hand counting off her teammates**

" **Your sister, the Demi-Goddess;" She says. As Loki turns away, Ruby slips a pair of bracelets onto her wrists.**

" **A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a woman with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." She finishes off as she grabs her glass of alcohol**

" **That was the plan."**

" **Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."** **Ruby says as she begins to walk to the center of the penthouse where Loki is.**

" **I have an army."**

" **We have a She Hulk."**

" **Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."**

" **Yeah- you're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Ruby finishes as she takes a sip of her drink**

'… _I have to say, that was a very impressive_ _speech'_ Weiss and Blake both think

 **Loki walks over to Ruby, pointing his scepter as it glows with energy.**

" **How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki says as he walks up to Ruby and places the tip of the scepter over her heart to mind control her. It clinks against the arc reactor therefore failing to control her in the process. He tries again only to gain the same results as before**

" **This usually works." Loki says confused**

" **Well, performance issues. You know?" She says jokingly**

"PThththth HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yang Laughs as she understood what Ruby was implying. Blake was giggling behind her hand as well as Weiss. Ruby…well she was being Ruby.

 **Loki grabs Ruby by the throat and throws her across the room.**

" **anytime now." Ruby says to PENNY for her new suit**

 **Loki grabs her again.**

" **You will all fall before me." He says with fury**

" **Deploy.** **Deploy!" Ruby shouts**

 **Loki sends her crashing through the window and plummeting toward the ground. Moments later behind Loki, the Mark Seven suit goes rocketing past and out after Ruby. It catches up to her and, locking on to the bracelets, attaches to her and unfolds to a full suit. Ruby manages to stop her fall moments before she hits the ground and flies back up to Loki at the window.**

" **And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Cardin" Ruby shouts**

 **Iron Girl fires a repulsor blast at Loki and he is knocked down. Meanwhile the device has powered up and shoots a stream of blue energy at the sky, which opens into a portal where the Chitauri army waits. The hordes of aliens seeing that the portal is now open, begin to fly through.**

" **Right! Army." Ruby says as she looks up at the portal**

 **Iron Girl speeds towards the incoming army, shooting at them. The Chitauri fire back at her. She fires more blasts, spinning out the way, dodging the exploding debris. Ruby continues flying higher. BAM! She's hit by a Chitauri hovercraft. Ruby rights herself and releases mini-missiles at the Chitauri, blowing them up.**

 **The citizens get out of their taxis and vehicles, looking to the sky. They run for their lives as the Chitauri come toward them - blowing up cars, buildings, and the streets. The Chitauri fire at a restaurant. A waitress and her co-workers are left outside, they duck and take cover from the shots. When they get the chance, they take off inside the cafe.**

 **Loki walks out on the pad, his Asgardian armor materializing as he looks out over the chaos below. Suddenly, Thora lands lower on the platform.**

" **Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" She yells threateningly**

" **You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!"**

"… **So be it." Thora says solemnly**

 **Loki leaps at Thor and the two begin to fight, a blast from Loki's scepter sending one of the letters of STARK falling to the ground.**

 **Civilians are running for their lives, screaming. Several police cars show up. POLICE SERGEANT and YOUNG COP step out of their car where they look up at the Chitauri.**

 **The quinjet flies toward Stark Tower, which is beaming the blue stream to the sky.**

" **Stark, we're on a three heading north east." Blake says as she pilots the quinjet**

" **What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Ruby says as she dodges beams of destruction**

 **Iron Girl flies fast, leading a troop of Chitauri, past Stark Tower - where Thora and Loki are still fighting each other. She flies around the building and takes a sharp turn causing some of the troop to crash. Roman and Blake are piloting the plane. They ready the jets canon gun. Iron Girl flies past them at high-speed and they release continuous fire at the troop of Chitauri in front of them. After the assault is done, they fly through the smoke and up to Stark Tower.**

" **Ma'am, we have more incoming." PENNY says warning ruby of the hostiles behind her**

" **Fine. Let's keep them occupied." Ruby says**

 **The quinjet comes around a building, blasting the army who are firing at them. One of the wings are grazed by Chitauri gunfire. They slow down as they come to see Thora smashing Loki's head into a glass on the catwalk of Stark Tower still fighting.**

" **Blake!"**

" **I see 'em." As she prepares to fire**

 **As Loki spots the jet, he throws Thora to the floor, then blasts one of the jet's rotor blades with his scepter catching it on fire. Thora sees this, becomes angry, charges Loki and tackles him as the quinjet falls to the ground. Loki and Thora continue to throw punches.**

 **As the jet continues to fall, Blake and Roman hold on for their dear lives. Jaune grabs a hold of the roof as the plane grazes buildings and crashes to the street. One the Jet stops, Blake and Roman remove their headsets, open the ramp, and exit the jet along with Jaune.**

" **We gotta get back up there." Jaune says as they look at stark tower**

 **They run onto the overpass, looking up at Stark Tower. They freeze as they see a giant armored Leviathan - a warship of the Chitauri, flies through the portal with more warriors.**

"HOLY S**T, what the F**K is that?!" Ruby says to the shock of her team.

"Ruby, normally you would be in trouble for using that kind of language but since I completely agree with that statement, you're off the hook for now" Yang says seriously yet terrified when looking at the Leviathan.

 **There warriors jump onto the side of buildings and into the buildings where they shoot civilians.**

" **Ruby** **, are you seeing this?" Jaune asks terrified and in disbelief into his earpiece**

" _ **Seeing. still working on believing..."**_ **Ruby says terrified as well** _ **"...Where's Yang? Has she shown up yet?"**_ **Ruby asks Jaune through his earpiece**

" **Yang?** **?" Jaune asks confused**

" **Just keep me posted." Ruby says as she hangs up**

 **Steeling her nerves, Iron Girl flies after the Leviathan. "PENNY, find me a soft spot." She says as she watches the Leviathan tear through buildings, roaring.**

 **Thora holds Loki down and gestures to the chaos in Manhattan below them.**

" **Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" She yells to Loki trying to have him see her ways**

" **It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki says**

" **No. We can, together." Thora says as she lessens her struggling with Loki**

 **Loki pauses, then slips a knife into his hand and stabs Thora. Thora gets back up and lifts Loki, then drops him. Loki rolls himself off the edge of the building, only to land on one of the flying Chitauri crafts. He flies off with a troop of Chitauri.**

 **Meanwhile, Roman and Blake are crouched behind a taxi cab as Jaune runs over to them.**

" **We've got civilians trapped." Roman states only to stop as they watch as Loki flies over them on the flying crafts. Loki and his following troop blowing up the streets. A Family runs away as they are almost shot. A flying craft flies through a Dr. Pepper truck kamikaze style. Then Loki and the troop come to a busy street - the one where the YOUNG COP and POLICE SERGEANT are at - and blow up cars. The police and civilians run for their lives.**

" **They're fish in a barrel down there." Jaune says as he looks over to all of the destruction that Loki just caused just as Bake stands and fires both her guns at an incoming group of Chitauri.**

" **We got this. It's good. Go!" She yells to Jaune with confidence**

" **You think you can hold them off?" Jaune asks Roman only to see him smile**

" **Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He says as he grabs an arrow and shoots it, hitting one alien in the head, the arrow quickly separates into more arrows, killing three Chitauri aliens. Jaune leaves the other two fighting and jumps off an overpass, rolling onto a bus and into the street. In a somewhat slow-motion effect. Roman is then seen helping people off a bus as Blake shoots her pistols at Chitauri. He runs over to Blake and begins releasing arrows as she shoots.**

" **Just like Budapest all over again!" Blake says remembering a mission they went on a while back**

" **You and I remember Budapest very differently." Roman says motioning to the aliens before firing more arrows**

 **Jaune runs through the street towards a group of police shooting at Chitauri. He is running and jumping off cars.**

" **It's gonna be an hour before they scramble the National Guard." The young cop from earlier says to the Sergeant**

" **National Guard!?" He asks as the two ducks to avoid a Chitauri blast. "Does the army even know what's happening here?" He asks rhetorically**

" **Do we?" The young cop asks**

 **Jaune jumps down on the car in front of them. "You need men in these buildings." He says gesturing to the building "There are people inside and they can be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." He says with authority**

Yang starts to rub her thighs in arousal due to her hearing his authority-like voice holds so much power _'I wonder what it would be like to hear that tone from our Jaune'_ she thinks with a blush

" **Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The Sergeant asks him**

 **An explosion happens behind Jaune and he prepares for battle. Two Chitauri warriors attack him but he fights them off easily then turns back to the two men. The two cops stand shocked.**

"... **I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets."** **The POLICE SERGEANT reacts and** **says to his men before activating his radio and says "We gonna set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street." Into it**

 **The scene changes to Iron Girl as she fires a stream of ammunition or flairs at the Leviathan, which turns to follow him.**

" **Good, it noticed me...what was the plan again" Ruby asks herself as she flies off and the Leviathan follows him.**

 **On the streets, Roman and Blake are fighting warrior up close. Roman trips one with his bow and then pulls an arrow and stabs it. Blake is using her Widow's Bite on a warrior as she sits on his neck. She then picks up a Chitauri weapon and is using it to fight off the warriors. One warrior tries to slice her head off and she slides, dodging it. She jumps to her feet and hits it in the head with the sharp part of the weapon. Roman is seen knocking over another warrior. He grabs an arrow and shoots behind himself, killing another warrior. He marches over to another Chitauri and battles him. Meanwhile Blake is taking on three warriors by herself. She shoots one, then spins around and stabs one in the neck.**

 **Roman is tackled to the cement by a warrior. He groans from the impact, grabs an arrow and stabs one with it, then throws the warrior to the ground. Out of nowhere, another Chitauri attacks him and kicks him onto the trunk of a cab.**

 **Changing back to Blake, we see her stabbing a warrior with the Chitauri weapon. She hits the other over the head. She spins to her knees, aims in one direction, and fires. As another Chitauri charges, she spins the weapon in that direction and fires. She continuously fires as Roman fights more aliens in the background.**

 **Roman's head is slammed into the roof of a car and is then thrown to the ground by a warrior. He becomes tired, but he continues to fight. While this happens, Blake takes on two more Chitauri. They back her onto a taxi cab. Roman comes to aid Blake but they are becoming surrounded by Chitauri. When it seemed that it would be the end for them, Jaune rejoins them - hitting Chitauri out the way. Thora drops down from the tower and kills Chitauri with a bolt of lightning.**

 **Jaune seeing Thora join them asks her "What's the story upstairs?"**

" **The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." She says with frustration**

" **Thora is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Ruby says over all of their earpieces**

" **How do we do this? Blake asks exhausted**

" **As a team." Jaune says**

" **I have unfinished business with Loki." Thora says with pure anger**

" **Oh yeah! Get in line." Roman says as he prepares some arrows**

" **Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild." He says as he looks around for the best strategy. Once he believes he has one he turns around and attempts to direct them "We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to…" But trails off as he sees Yang arriving on a motorbike. Jaune and the others walk over and she dismounts, surveying the damage.**

" **So, this all seems horrible." She says, trying to ease the tension**

" **I've seen worse." Blake replies remembering that scaring experience**

"… **Sorry." Yang says looking down in shame**

" **No, we could- use a little worse." Blake says in a reassuring smile**

" **Ruby** **, we got her." Jaune says to Ruby in his earpiece**

" _ **Yang?" she asks**_

" **Just like you said."**

" _ **Then tell her to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."**_ **She says as she hangs up**

 **Iron Girl flies around a corner and towards the group, followed closely by the Leviathan.**

"… **I don't see how that's a party." Blake says stuttering**

 **Iron Girl draws the creature lower and it skims the road. Yang seeing this turns an begins to walk away, towards the Leviathan.**

" **Yang, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Jaune says worried for his teammate**

" **That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." Yang says**

 **She transforms into the SheHulk in record time and punches the Leviathan, smashing it into the ground.**

" **Hold On!" Ruby says as she blasts a missile at the creature and it explodes. Roman ducks, Thora stands taking the blast and Jaune shields Blake. Watching the Leviathan fall, the Chitauri cry out in rage. The Avengers stand in a circle as the screen rotates around them to show each member, She Hulk roars, Roman nocks an arrow, Thora readies Mjolnir, Blake loads her gun, Captain America stands ready and Iron Girl hovers above them, landing next to the Hulk.**

"I gotta say…that was a pretty cool way to introduce the Avengers." Yang says with approval

"Yes, it was quite inspirational seeing us all together like that" Weiss says with a smile

* * *

 **Loki looks down from above watching how the leviathan was defeated. Upset, he reaches the rest of the army telepathically and says "Send the rest."**

 **The Avengers look up, watching as more Leviathans and hundreds of warriors fly through the portal.**

"… **Call it, Captain." Ruby says scanning all of the hostiles**

" **Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna focus on containment. Roman, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Jaune says with a no nonsense attitude**

" **Wanna give me a lift Red?" Roman asks**

" **Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Ruby replies as she mocks his outfit in the process. She grabs Roman and flies him up to the top of a building, then flies off.**

" **Thora! You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow 'em down. You got the lightning, light the ba*****s up." Jaune says to** **Thora. She nods in understanding as she swings Mjolnir, flying off into the distance.**

" **You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." He says to Blake then turns to She Hulk and shouts "And She Hulk!" to get her attention**

 **She Hulk turns around facing Cap, who points at her. "…Smash!" He tells her which causes She Hulk to grin, she then leaps off, taking out dozens of warriors that are on the sides of the buildings - grabbing them, smashing them, throwing them. She Hulk leaps across the air and slaps a flying craft out of the air.**

 **Thora lands at to the top of the Chrysler building and summons a bolt of lightning. She sends it shooting out towards the portal, taking out warriors and Leviathan.**

 **Up on the Helicarrier, Fury is at his command center watching the news footage only to stop due to Glynda approaching him.**

" **Sir. The council is on." She says**

 **Going back to the streets, the camera zooms in on Roman atop a building, firing relentlessly at Chitauri.**

" **Red. You got a lot of strays on your tail." He says to Ruby. The screen splits in two showing Roman on the Right and Ruby on the left**

 **A troop of Chitauri warriors are following Iron Girl as he flies above the streets.**

" **Just trying to keep them off the streets." Ruby says**

" **Well they can't bank worth a damn." Roman says as he shoots at crafts. He shoots an arrow behind his back without looking only for the arrow to hit another craft, causing it to explode.**

"I gotta admit, Roman is very skilled with a Bow and Arrow in this universe" Blake says impressed

"Yea…at least he's not another villain." Yang says

"… **I will roger that." Ruby says. The screen returns to normal only focusing on Ruby now**

 **She flies by Roman who fires at the crafts, blowing them up. She then swerves behind two crafts and fires at them continuing by taking a series of quick turns as the Chitauri quickly drop, crash, or follow.**

" **Oh- boy" Ruby says as she goes flying through a tunnel and turns tightly at the end, sending the last few crafts crashing into a building.**

" **Nice call. What else you got?" Ruby asks Roman within her helmet**

" _ **Well, Thora's taking out a squadron down on 6th."**_

" **And she didn't invite me!" Ruby says in fake sadness and anger as she flies to her new target**

 **Elsewhere, a Leviathan approaches an office building and the inhabitants look on, scared. We hear fast & heavy footsteps approaching revealing it to be the She Hulk charging through the building, jumping through the window and pulling the creature away from the building. Blake meanwhile is going to town as she fights a warrior. She is thrown upon of a car and as the warrior is about to attack, she uses her Widow's Bite on it, shocking him out. She grabs the Chitauri gun and shoots him back. Hearing someone landing behind her, she quickly turns and aims but lowers the weapon upon realizing that it's Jaune. She stands down and leans against a car.**

" **Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Blake says in an exhausted voice**

" **Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Jaune says referring to Thora and Ruby**

" **Well, maybe it's not about guns." She thinks out loud formulating a plan**

" **If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Jaune says looking at the tower. Blake glances up, seeing the Chitauri crafts fly past. She makes her way over to the other side of the overpass.**

" **I got a ride. I could use a boost though." She says as she turns back around**

" **You sure about this?" Jaune asks as he prepares his shield in front of him.**

" **Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Blake says as she begins to second guess herself but after stealing her resolve she runs at Jaune, who uses his shield to boost her up allowing her to grab onto a passing Chitauri vehicle. Jaune looks up as she flies off in the distance until he looks to his right as more warriors come his way.**

 **Going back to Blake, we see her climbing aboard the craft, pulling a dagger and stabbing a warrior. She then spin-kicks the wounded warrior off the craft. She makes her way to the other one and uses him to control the vehicle.**

" **Turn, turn, Ah!" She exclaims as she crashes into a building slightly. Two crafts see her and decide to come up on Blake, firing at her, but missing due to her swerving to avoid them. The crafts are blasted away by Iron Girl, who fires away at a fleet behind him. Ruby takes a turn, coming up on the overpass, where she knocks Chitauri aliens over and lands by Jaune, who is fighting and kicking Chitauri. Jaune lifts his shield allowing her to reflect a repulsor blast off the shield in order to take out the surrounding warriors. She then flies up the side of a building, hitting more warriors.**

 **As Ruby flies past the top of the building it switches its focus onto the top of the building which has Roman firing into the head of a Chitauri. Two blasts from a chariot are fired at him only for him to duck and retaliate by firing a shot. The arrow hits the pilot of a craft which falls and gets hit by a Leviathan. On the creature is the She Hulk who is fighting off warriors in a manner of epic proportions. Thora then lands on the same creature and takes on warriors with She Hulk. When She Hulk breaks a piece of the creature's armor off and jams it into its thick armor, Thora uses Mjolnir to summon lightening and drive the metal into the beast's head, killing it in the process. The creature crashes to the ground, landing and crashing inside of a train station. Thora and She Hulk dismount the creature and stand together, breathing heavily. Suddenly, She Hulk punches Thora out of view.**

"What the Heck Yang, why would you do that?!" Ruby asks shocked that her counterpart did that

"I don't know! Maybe it was She Hulks way of saying good job or something" Yang says just as shocked **.**

 **Port, having been knocked out when Ruby tried to stop the Tesseract, awakens. He looks around and knows that he's free from Loki's control.**

 **Army Tanks, and soldiers begin to arrive on scene. They shoot at the Chitauri, a little amazed of what is going on. Jaune is on the ground, holding off a Chitahuri's weapon. He pushes the warrior off and onto sharp debris. As he stands he hears Roman speaking through his earpiece**

" _ **Captain, the bank on 42nd, past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there."**_

" **I'm on it." Jaune says and walks off to go there. In the bank, a crowd of civilians are surrounded by three armed warriors. Jaune is then seen jumping through a window and begins to fight. He snaps the neck of one and throws him into the pit.**

" **Everyone, clear out!" He yells only to be grabbed by a warrior, who he fights and breaks free. A grenade-like device goes off and it blasts Cap out a window and onto a car after his mask is pulled back from his face. He stands silently while police lead the civilians from the building.**

 **Back on the Helicarrier, we see Fury speaking to the World Security Council over his command center.**

" **Director Fury. The council has made a decision..." One of the male shadowed figures stated**

" **I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid a** decision, I've elected to ignore it."**

"HAHAHAHAHA…I don't know if this is a reincarnated version of Ozpin or a Black version of him, but I never thought I would ever hear him curse so casually like this. HAHAHAHA" Yang says as she tries to stop her sides hurting from laughing so hard

" **Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet…"**

 **Glynda is breathing nervously, panicking, as she listens and watches.**

" **That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." Fury says very** **angrily**

"Why is he so mad? What's so bad about a bomb like that?" Ruby asks innocently

The screen pauses on the universe and shows a video simulating how an Atom Bomb would work if dropped on Vale. It's very easy to say that this horrified team RWBY and now they know how serious this conversation is. The screen changes back to normal and continues on with the universe

" **If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything." They beg him**

" **If I send that bird out, we already have." Fury says as he hangs up on them.**

 **The screen now shows Blake on board the Chitauri craft still. She is shot at from behind and turns to see Loki, on another craft, following behind. She continues on toward the building Barton is at.**

" **Roman!" She yells into her earpiece**

 **Roman hearing her, turns to see her coming in the distance. "Blake, what are you doing?" He asks into his earpiece**

" _ **Uh, a little help!"**_

 **Barton nocks an arrow, waiting for her and Loki to come past.**

" **I got it." Roman aims smiling and fires. Loki catches the arrow inches from his face and looks first at it, then at Roman, smirking. The arrow explodes, sending Loki crashing onto the platform at the top of Stark Tower. Blake then jumps off the craft and flips in the air, landing onto the roof. She rolls, sticking the landing.**

* * *

 **Loki looks up at Blake when She Hulk leaps up, grabbing him and throwing him through the window of the penthouse. She roars and moves towards Loki, who gets to his feet.**

" **ENOUGH! All of you are beneath me! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED** **BY…" Loki proclaims only to stop as She Hulk grabs Loki by the feet and smashes him into the floor repeatedly, then throws him aside and walks away.**

" **Puny God."**

 **Loki whimpers in pain. He has been beaten into submission.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" All of team RWBY laugh at what She Hulk did to Loki

 **As Blake walks toward the Tesseract, she hears Port say "The scepter."**

 **Blake turns and sees him lying on the ground. Seeing that he was not mind controlled, she walks over to him.**

" **Doctor." She asks kneeling beside him.**

" **Loki's scepter, the energy- the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself." He tries to explain**

" **It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Blake says trying to comfort him**

" **Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." Port says smiling**

" **Loki's scepter." Blake says as she realizes what he was talking about now**

" **It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." Port says as he looks down to the platform below, where Loki's scepter lies dropped from when She Hulk took him out.**

 **Thor is aboard a craft, fighting Chitauri. The craft swerves when a Leviathan crashes through a building, followed closely by Stark, who is shooting at it with lasers**

" **Ma'am, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Penny tells Ruby**

 **Hearing that, pulls away from the Leviathan. She flies fast gaining a new plan.**

" **PENNY, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" Ruby asks**

" **I wouldn't consider him a role model." PENNY replies but understanding what Ruby wants**

 **Iron Girl's knee plates open, pushing out blades. She is heading directly toward the creature's mouth. As the east roars, she flies through it, blowing up the creature's insides and out the tail end. She crashes to the ground but gets to his feet, only to be shot down again by warriors. Roman is attacked by warriors on the roof. He reaches for an arrow, but his quiver is empty. He instead uses the bow to fight them off. Looking up at the sky and seeing hundreds of approaching flying crafts, he pulls a single arrow from the body of a Chitauri and changes its head with the push of a button on his bow. In slo-mo, The Chitauri fire and Roman leaps off the building as it explodes, twisting in mid-air, then firing the arrow. Its head opens up into a grappling hook which attaches to the side of the building. He swings from the wire still attached to his bow and crashes through a window into a lower floor of the building.**

 **She Hulk is being attacked by Chitauri warriors. She throws them off and turns his attention to the sky, where dozens of crafts are flying over him, and roars. They all fire at once and She Hulk is encompassed in smoke and flame. She roars in pain**

 **Back at the Helicarrier, we see a jet is being lifted from the hangar and to the deck. Inside it, the pilot is being given orders**

" **Director Fury is no longer in command. Override seven-alpha-one-one." One of the council women say**

" **Seven-alpha-one-one confirmed. We're go for takeoff." The pilot says**

 **Glynda notices something on her command center and turns to shout to fury.**

" **SIR, WE HAVE A BIRD IN MOTION!"**

 **Fury runs out of the bridge towards the jet.**

" **Anyone on the deck we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!" Glynda repeats to all Agents**

 **Fury runs onto the deck with a missile launcher and fires, taking the plane out. A second jet takes off and Fury lifts his gun but it is too far. Going back inside, Fury tries to reach Ruby**

" **Ruby, can you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city."**

 **Iron Girl is seen down on the ground being assaulted by the Chitauri.**

" **How long?" She asks**

" _ **Three minutes. Max. Stay load can wipe out midtown.**_ **" Fury says in her helmets radio**

" **PENNY, put everything we got into the thrusters."**

" **I just did." PENNY replies as Ruby blasts away warriors and flies off elsewhere.**

 **The jet fires the nuke towards the city and turns around. "Package is sent. Detonation in two minutes, thirty seconds. Mark." The pilot says**

 **In slo-mo, Jaune and Thora catch their respective hammer and shield. They turn and fight off Chitauri warriors. Jaune is shot in the ribs and drops to the ground, Thora sends a car rolling towards some of them and them throws Mjolnir in the other way. She helps Jaune to his feet.**

" **You ready for another bout?" Thora asks**

" **What, you getting sleepy?" Jaune asks jokingly as they continue to battle**

 **Blake during this time has retrieved Loki's scepter and Port is setting up his equipment. He points to the device and says "Right at the crown!"**

 **Blake begins to push the spear through the barrier surrounding the cube, it's hard to break.**

" **I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" She says into her earpiece. The scene changes to Jaune as he is finishing of a warrior**

" **Do it!" He shouts**

" _ **No, wait."**_ **Ruby says into his earpiece**

" **Ruby** **, these things are still coming!"**

 **The scene changes to ruby flying towards the nuke.**

" **I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Ruby says as she flies towards the missile, following closely behind it. Iron Girl grabs hold of it he begins to redirect it toward the city.**

" _ **Ruby, you know that's a one-way trip right?"**_ **Jaune asks into her earpiece**

" **Save the rest for the turn J." making it Jaunes nickname now**

" **Ma'am, shall I try Miss Schnee?" Penny asks**

"... **Might as well." Ruby replies with a small tear running down her eye**

 **The scene changes to one of Ruby's private jets. Within said jet reveals Weiss watching the news with three others.** " **Streets in New York City have become a battle ground. The army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly it is outmatched…" the reporter states.** **Her phone starts to vibrate but she ignores it.**

"IDIOT! Why would I ignore a call from you?" Weiss says upset at her alternate self

Ruby hearing this, smiles because she knows that her bestest buddy would never do that

 **Fury and most of the other workers are watching the same report.**

 **SERIES OF SHOTS:**

 **A) Iron Girl is flying with the missile.**

 **B) Ruby is thinking hard and holding onto the missile.**

 **C) As Iron Girl flies by, Thora and Jaune look to the sky.**

 **D) Iron Girl redirects the missile, barely missing Stark Tower, and pushes it up towards the portal. The rest of the Avengers look on.**

 **Everyone on the helicarrier cheers in excitement. Fury smiles.**

 **Iron Girl lets the nuke go as all the lights in her suit go out.**

" **Sorry, Ms." PENNY says only to shut down. She watches as the missile hits the Chitauri mothership and it explodes. Back on earth the Chitauri warriors collapse, and the Leviathans fall from the sky. Thora and Jaune look around as they do. Returning to space, Ruby's eyes close as he falls slowly toward the portal.**

 **Blake looks to the portal waiting for Ruby to come back through it**

" **Come on, Ruby." She begs only for nothing to happen**

"... **Close it." Jaune says solemnly**

 **Blake plunges the scepter into the heart of the device, shutting it down completely. Just as the portal closes, Ruby falls through back to earth. The Avengers look up and see Ruby reappear.**

" **Son of a gun!" June says relieved only to realize that she's plummeting to the ground**

" **She's not slowing down." Thora states as she prepares to fly at Stark and catch him only for the She Hulk to grab him out of the air, slide down the side of a building and crash to the ground in front of Thora and Jaune**

 **She Hulk throws Iron Girl off him and Thora and Jaune run over. Thora pulls off Iron Girl's face plate and Jaune listens for a heartbeat, then sees the arc reactor is not glowing. Suddenly the She Hulk roars and beats her chest to try and get a reaction. Ruby, shocked, gasps and opens his eyes, looking around.**

" **What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Ruby asks seriously**

"… **We won." Jaune says exhausted yet satisfied**

"... **Alright, Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day...You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Ruby says as she lays on the ground exhausted as well**

" **We're not finished yet." Thora says as she looks up Stark Tower towards her brother**

"… **And then shawarma after?" Ruby asks with her puppy dog eyes**

 **Loki crawls over to a stair and turns to see the Avengers surrounding him. Roman has an arrow aimed at his face, Blake is holding his scepter and She Hulk growls.**

" **If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki states in pain**

* * *

 **The Avengers and Port all walk to the center of a footbridge. Ruby is carrying a briefcase, Thora has Loki in a muzzle and handcuffs, Roman, Blake, Yang, and Jaune walk from cars.**

 **The scene changes to the Helicarrier to show multiple news channels on, yet one has most of the occupants in the room focused**

 **REPORTER: "Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves, their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance."**

 **WAITRESS: "What, that this is all somehow their fault? Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I would just- I would wanna say thank you."**

 **On the four screens above are the council members.**

" **Where are the Avengers?" one of them asks**

" **I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." Fury replies**

" **And the Tesseract?"**

 **Port take a glass cylinder out of a truck as Ruby opens her case, which is on the ground. Yang holds the Cube with some tongs and puts it into the glass cylinder Port has.**

" **The Tesseract is where belongs...out of our reach." Fury replies**

" **That's not your call."**

" **I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." Fury says with finality**

 **Thora is smiling as he shakes hands and says goodbye to Port.**

" **So, you let her take it..." one of them asks**

 **Loki is bound and gagged in the muzzle, he is mad. As he looks upon Blake, she whispers something into Roman's ear that makes him smile.**

" **And the war criminal Loki, who should be answering for his crime."**

" **Oh, I think he will be."**

 **Thora holds the cylinder that has the Tesseract in it. He gestures it to Loki, who grabs one end of the cylinder and Thora has the other, she nods to the others and twists the device, which lights up and the two vanish into the sky as the group looks on.**

 **In front of Ruby's new car, Jaune and she shake hands.**

" **I don't think you understand what you've started...letting The Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous" the female councilwoman states**

 **Blake takes a duffel bag out of the backseat of a SHIELD car. She hands it to Yang as Roman heads to the driver's seat. Yang and Ruby get into her new car and drive off**

" **They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it!" Fury states proudly**

" **Was that the point in all this? A statement." One of them asks**

"… **A promise." Fury replies**

 **The council signs off and Fury exits the room.**

" **Sir, how does it work now? ...They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Glynda asks**

" **They'll come back!" Fury assures her**

" **Are you really sure about that?"**

" **I am." Fury says as he looks out over the helicarrier.**

" **Why?"**

" **Because we'll need them to." Fury says**

 **Glynda nods, in respect. She turns and walks back over the bridge and takes a folder from a SHIELD agent. Fury stands proud on the air deck.**

 **The scene changes to look at Weiss and Ruby, looking at plans for a new tower. The camera slowly pulls away showing the huge STARK symbol on the side of the tower being destroyed, save for the letter "A".**

 **The screen turns dark and the lights turn on.**

* * *

 **Okay…wow. That took forever to type out. I couldn't decide if Blake was the right character for Black Widow or if I should have done Neo. Oh well. Anyways, gonna try and hurry with all of the other ones but please be patient with me. See you all next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Comedies and Musicals

**Ok, so I got a review and it mentions how Ren is both in the Captain America universe as Bucky, and the Avengers universe as Loki. That is true. HOWEVER…they're 2 different universes. As a matter of fact, while Ren was Bucky in the Captain America universe…Mercury was Bucky in the Avengers universe. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! (Mind Blown Sound Effect)**

 **So…if I put the same characters over and over again just remember, its called the Multiverse for a reason… anyways enjoy this universe**

* * *

"So, what did you guys think?"

"IT WAS SO COOOOOOL!" Ruby exclaims with stars in her eyes

"I Loved all the battle scenes" Yang says all pumped up

"It was kind of weird to see Roman as a good guy." Blake says getting nods of agreement from the other's

"I have a question" Weiss says

"Okay, what are they?" AIDA asks

"How come She Hulk couldn't lift Thora's Hammer?" Weiss asks in confusion

"Yea, how come my other me couldn't lift it?" Yang asks in frustration

"It has a magical enchantment on it and says " _for whomever shall wield this hammer, if she be worthy, shall possess the power of Thora"_ so only those that are worthy can hold it." AIDA says getting o's from everyone

"Can I get the blueprints for that armor?" Ruby asks

"Sure! I'll have them ready before you leave. So, it looks like I have enough power to watch two more versions of the universe for today so who's ready to see the next one?"

"Sure, we got nothing better to do today." Yang says

"Ok then here is another Vision of the YouTube Version of him."

"The what?" RWBY ask with ?'s over their heads

"… sorry I meant Dust tube" AIDA

"Oh…. ok"

" **(High five sound effect) Top of the morning to you ladies, my name is Jaune Arc and today were going to react to 2 things. Both are very short, yet all of it is 100% Bada**."**

"Well this sounds promising"

" **First lest start us off by playing a game called a Good Husband, where my goal is to be the best da** husband that I can ever be. This woman won't even know what hit her, it's just gonna come in a huge wave of awesomeness. Ok, press start to begin" Jaune says as he clicks the start button. The screen changes to show a block man standing in the garage. He wears a business suit and both his legs and arms are a thin as twigs.**

"This is a game? The graphics are awful!" Ruby saya

" **Let's go, um, this is me. Mr. stick husband man. I-I may not look like much. I may look like the feeblest little man that ever came into existence, but I swear, that I will be a terrific husband. For all of you single women out there, this is basically my application." He says as he walks out of the garage onto the lawn**

"Hear that Ruby?"

"Yang…please just stop"

" **Watch this, I'm gonna um mow the lawn"** **He says as he moves the character towards the lawnmower and activates it so that he is now mowing the lawn with sound effects and all.** " **WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF HOW BEING AWESOME A HUSBAND I AM!"**

"This is ridiculous" Weiss says exasperated

"I don't know…I think it's adorkable." Yang says

 **5 seconds later the lawn mower stops**

"… **ok let's go in and see if my wife is inside. Surely, she is, ah, oh wait…no we're gonna go get the mail first. See watch this…" He says as he walks towards the mailbox. He tries to open it but nothing works**

" **Wha-uh-well we have no mail. And also…"**

 **He turns his character to look at the vast whiteness**

" **We live on the edge of the universe! Where did I come from?" He asks**

"That is a very good question."

" **Oh well, let's go to inside now"**

 **He walks towards the door and enters the house**

" **WIFE! Uh I mean…honey-poo dearest, Jaune's home."**

"That's a cute nickname" Blake says

"Ehh, to cutesy for me." Yang says

" **Yea is she even here?" Jaune says as he walks toward some bookcases that are empty. By clicking next two it the game shows a little animation of his wife telling him to throw away his trophies.**

" **Um…get rid of these dumb trophies, well I'm sorry those were from my hunting days"**

 **The screen returns to normal and shows that it was 2 years ago**

" **Oh, it was 2 years ago…no wait yea, those were from my Hunting days** "

"So, he was a hunter in this world as well huh? That's pretty cool." Weiss says

" **I was an actual Goliath bench pressing champion, I know that's not a normal thing where you guys come from but when you go to the Hunting school of Boss…well then you just bench press goliaths."**

"…that sounds awesome." Yang says as she stuffs some popcorn into her mouth

" **You know, I haven't seen my wife here so far but with that little show I saw I don't think that she's all that…no no I'm not going to say anything bad about her…even if she is a Bi-oh hey look at this!" he says as he sees a computer on the desk**

All of team RWBY either laughed or giggled at his joke

" **Pay the bills, well ok."**

 **He clicks on the computer and it shows his character typing it weirdly.**

" **Type type. Type type. All bills paid. I'm a good husband."**

"Yea, bringing home the bacon is always a good thing husbands should do" Yang says while the others nod their heads in agreement

" **Ok where is this woman? I'm really running out on patience here." He says as he enters the next room only to find her watching the tv. She is similar to the husband only wearing a dress and having a pink face**

" **Hi honey-poo dearest"**

 **He moves in front of her only to have her become mad and shows a text above her head to indicate that she's talking to him**

" **Stop blocking the tv well I'm sorry for Oum sake. Well I'm gonna go see if I can make some food in the kitchen." He says as he walks into the dining room only to see a pop-up text come in front of him near one of the chairs**

" **oh, look another of the slide shows. Ok this one says that it's one year ago that it happens"**

 **The screen changes to show him and his wife at a family reunion dinner. Her wife is mad and exclaims to him horribly about his story. But since there's no audio, Jaune reads it out loud**

" **This story is stupid. Nobody wants to hear this."**

"Wow this woman is a major B***h" Blake says in disgust

"She's lucky that she's not here." Yang says with red eye's

 **The screen returns to normal and Jaune faces his camera to focus on his audience. "Why am I married to this woman!? …Well to be fair, I mean, just look at her." He says as he moves his character to show his wife**

" **She may be a B***h…but look at those legs…" he says as he zooms in on her legs**

? marks show above team RWBY's heads confused as to what he's trying to get at

" **DA**!" Jaune yells exaggerated as he pretends that there sexy**

"HAHAHAHAHA" All of team RWBY laugh after finally figuring out his joke

 **Jaune sees a paper next to his wife so walks up to it to see if it's interactive. "Ask her about the bill, oh Oum here we go."**

 **He clicks on it and his wife turns to him and text shows above here indicating what she is saying**

" **Take care of that bill. D-did you get that new masseur called Steve? I told you I don't want you going near that guy…he's very handsy and I think he's got a thing for you" Jaune says as he walks away towards the kitchen towards the sink**

"That is very considerate of you Jaune, wanting to protect your wife from any other men after her." Weiss says with acceptance

"Aww, am I sensing a romance blossoming between you 2 now?" Yang asks teasingly

"Shut up" Weiss says in annoyance. She may like him, but only as a friend

" **Do the dishes…scrub scrub, scrub scrub scrub, this is how I do dishes apparently"**

 **After doing that chore, he makes his character walk outside towards the backyard and finds a garbage bag next to him.**

" **Take out the trash." He reads as he looks at the bag and then picks it up. "Can I put my wife in the bag then…because that would really be taking out the trash! HAHAHAHA!"**

The RWBY crew start to laugh again but stop because their sides start to hurt from laughing so hard all day today.

 **After taking out the garbage, Jaune decides to go upstairs but first asks his wife if it's alright.**

" **uh ho-honey-poo, i-im gonna go up stares, take a shower. Is that okay?"**

 **Obviously, the wife can't reply**

" **OK love you"**

 **He moves his character up the stair and into his bedroom only to get another video option**

" **Three months ago." he reads as he clicks on it. His face then turns to shock as he watches his wife have sex with another man. Luckily it was all pixelated but the context was there to see**

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY exclaim in shock and anger towards Jaune's fake wife

" **WHAT?! HAHAHA OH MY OUM IT'S LIKE WATCHING 2 CARDBOARD BOXES HAVE SEX! HAHAHA!"**

Hearing the comparison, he made, Calmed team RWBY down a bit, but they're still somewhat upset

" **I knew she cheated on me with Steve. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR HIM!" He yells as he makes his character walk towards his bed. He sees something on his dresser and sees that it's a revolver.**

" **Grab your gun." He reads as he clicks on it**

 **The screen now takes on that of a first-person shooter with his pistol in front of him**

" **WHAAAAAT!?"**

"WHAT!?" RWBY exclaim in shock

"IS he going to kill himself or his wife?!" Ruby asks in fear

" **OH, this game just took a turn for the f*****g awesome. Ok, let's go down and oh wait…" He says as he enters the bathroom "Can I mess with the sink or toilet? I-I want to mess with the points I gained so I can see if I can lower them to 360 so I can 360 no scope her A**" he says as he tries to mess with the toilet only for it to not work**

"(snickers) you gotta admit that was a little funny." Yang says mentioning the 360 no scope

" **Aww man I can't, ok then, let's go down stairs." He says as he moves his character downstairs.**

 **His fake wife sees him with the gun and shows what she's saying**

" **I'm going to call the cops. Well I don't care, I have a gun right now."**

 **He moves closer to her and brings up another prompt**

" **Shoot her. SHOOT her!" he says as he clicks it**

 **The gun activates shooting the wife as pixelated blood flies and sticks onto the wall**

" **OH, MY OUM, he-HE DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Best game ever. 10/10" he says as he now sees his character in a jail now**

"What!? You liked how you shot your wife?! You're a sexist pig!" Weiss yells in anger

" **And it's not because I shot a woman for Oum sakes, so stop blowing up the comments section."**

"…oh" Weiss says as she sinks into her chair in embarrassment

" **I love it because of the unexpected twist at the end. I mean I thought I could win with actually being a good husband but instead I shot her…Ok, let's go to the next topic on our agenda which is called 50/50." He says as he exits the game and goes to another website.**

"What do you think this is about?"

"maybe he needs to make a choice like if you would rather fly or teleport…maybe?"

" **Ok so basically I have to click on one of these links and it will show me 1 of the 2 topics, for example this one will either show me someone on fire or someone playing a guitar. Now obviously I want to see the guy play the guitar."**

"Of course, you would. No one would want to see someone on fire."

" **So, let's begin. This one says that I will either see a cute bunny, or ill see a guy lose a tooth from being punched in slow motion."**

"Both sound awesome"

" **Well let's see what I get." Jaune says as he clicks the link. A photo appears showing the bunny, however it is not a normal one. Instead, it shows Velvet Scarlatina in a sexy bunny suit with her ears proudly displayed. Blood spurts out of Jaune's nose and he passes out from seeing that photo.**

As Yang laughs at Jaune's reaction and Ruby pouts due to her figure, Blake looks on in anger and says "That's racist" due to the website calling her a bunny.

 **Jaune soon regains consciousness and sits back on his chair.** "… **ok…I didn't really expect that." He says as he closes the link. "Ok next one, this one says Thunderbolt strikes civilian or Dog goes to restroom. Let's see what we get" he says as he clicks on it**

 **"Nora get back in the house. It's raining outside…and put away your hammer for crying out loud" Ren says behind his camera as he records her playing in the rain**

 **"Aww but its so fun" She exclaims as she raises her hammer only for a lightning bolt to strike it and turn her into a crisp.**

"NORA!" All of team RWBY exclaimed worried for her

" **It's ok, I'm ok. My semblance lets me get energy from electricity remember?" She says very dizzy like to Ren as she passes out.**

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha oh man that was a good one." Jaune says as he wipes a fake tear drop away** " **Ok this next one says…" Jaune says as he looks at another one only for his mom to enter his room**

" **Jaune dear, Dinner is ready! It's Spaghetti night!" She says as she holds a basket of** **clothes**

" **OOOOOHHHHH Spaghetti night! Ok, I'm gonna leave this episode here. Hope everyone enjoyed it but for now, THANK YOU guys for watching this video…if you liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face…LIKE A BOSS! And hive fives all around (High five sound effects) but thank you guys and ill see all you dudes…IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"**

* * *

The screen turns black and the lights turn on

"That was a pretty short universe than the last couple of ones." Weiss says thoughtfully

"Yea, sorry about that. I'm still trying to get use to all this energy I'm using. Takes a while since it's been 50 years since I last did this." AIDA says in a tired voice

"Aww, that's alright. We could stop here if you want some rest." Ruby says in concern

"No thank you, I'm good for one last universe. Besides it looks like you have about an hour left until your lunch or dinner time." AIDA says looking at his home screen clock.

"Anyways, let's finish this off with a musical!" AIDA says in joy as the light turn off

 **The screen turns on revealing a harbor with a very large rocket on it. Atlas soldiers look up upon a weird 3-legged paladin as it launches Missiles upon them. Looking within the paladin, we see Adam Taurus driving it with Junior and someone with a Clock mask behind him**

" **There it is, the rocket carrying the United Nations new Com. Satellite" Junior says wit a huge smile with his bat in rocket launcher form**

" **Which in our hand will allow us to muck up the gears of global communication." The clock man says revealing him to be Oobleck**

"You know, you would think that this would shock us…but after watching all of those other universes, I don't think there's really anything that can shock us more" Yang says as she smiles when she also realizes that Oobleck just used a pun

" **And create worldwide Chaos" Adam says behind his mask**

 **As the Chaos subsides the villains exit the paladin and walks towards the ship.**

" **Looks like someone's been caught with their hands in the cookie jar." A voice says behind them. They turn around to see who said that to reveal 3 heroes. Neptune with blond hair known as Aquaman, Yang in her black fighting outfit known as Black Canary and Sun in green tights as Green Arrow**

"(snicker) look at sun in tights" Ruby says while giggling

" **A good spanking is in order for you boys" Yang says teasingly as she gets ready for a fight**

" **Nothing will keep us from controlling the satellite, especially you" Junior says aiming his rocket launcher**

" **Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble" Sun says reading a bow. In the background a sweet calm tune starts to play in the air without them noticing them**

The RWBY cast look confused as to how there's music without the others noticing that

" **Indeed, but it is you that will take the** _ **tumble**_ **" Adam says while singing the word tumble at the end**

Blake spits out her soda because she never would have thought that she would hear Adam sing.

" **I'm sorry honey but did you just sing that?" Yang asks confused**

 **What of course I did** _ **not**_ **…wait yes, I** _ **did"**_ **He continues**

" _ **I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing"**_

" _ **And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing"**_ **Neptune sings confused as well**

" _ **This silly game is very lame and someone's going to pay"**_ **Junior says in anger and embarrassment**

" _ **An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway"**_ **Yang sings as she looks around**

"You have a beautiful singing voice" Weiss says

"AWW thank _Weiss_ Cream" Yang says as she gets up from her chair to hug her

" _ **Who is doing this to us? And on this we must concur…"**_ **Oobleck sings as he realizes what's happening**

" _ **The dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable!**_ **Adam, Junior, and Oobleck all sing**

" _ **And imminently kickable"**_ **Junior adds at the end while kicking the air**

"So…he's dangerous but is totally weak to physical attacks?" Ruby asks Blake

"Maybe, I'm just as confused as you are." Blake replies confusion clearly showing on her face

" _ **That dirty rotten rat is…"**_ **Everyone sings as they all look at each other.**

" _ **The Music MEISTER!"**_ **They all turn to see Roman Torchwick singing. He dresses in his typical coat and bowler hat, but they're colored in green and purple. He wears glasses with 2 quarter notes on them for him to see through and his cane is instead a conductor's rod.**

Silence permeates the room in which team RWBY resides in only for it to be interrupted by insane amounts of laughter from seeing Roman in such an outrageous outfit

 **They get ready to fight him.**

" _ **Put down your arms my friends"**_

" _ **Your arrows guns and swords"**_

 **By hearing him sing this line both the heroes and villains drop their weapons going into a dance routine.**

Wait…so he's able to hypnotize anyone who hears him SING!" Yang asks in shock and bewilderment

"…That's actually kind of scary. I mean, imagine what it would be like if our Roman Torchwick could do that." Blake asks and all 4 of them get sudden chills up their spines from imagining that, glad that his semblance is not that.

" _ **Your resistance to my charm now ends…when I Belt these Power Chords!"**_

 **Seeing Yang, he goes to her and spins her around until he brings in Oobleck as well**

" _ **Good guys or bad guys it doesn't really matter"**_

" _ **You are all just slaves to my hypnotic pattern"**_ **He sings as he pairs the 2 of them together to dance around him as well as the others as the camera moves above him and looks down to see them circling him.**

" _ **As I regale you with my story, you'll know you'll have no choice"**_

" _ **But to do my evil bidding, when you Hear this Booming Voice"**_ **he sings as the camera moves downward towards him towards his vocal cords showing nothing but darkness only to move backwards to now show them inside the control room.**

" _ **Oh, I'm the Music MEISTER (He's the Music Meister)"**_

" _ **And everyone just fauns…"**_ **He sings as everyone holds him up as if a king on a throne**

" _ **He's the Music Meister…and we are all his pawns!"**_ **they sing as he makes them into basic steps for him to go down in order to reach the control panel.**

" _ **And so, for me, its destiny; to be the Maestro, of villainy…"**_ **He sings as he types in a sequence to activate the spaceship for his plans.**

" _ **Yes, I'm the Music Meister…and I'm here to settle the score!"**_ **He sings as he exits the building while the rest exit while dancing in a conga line.**

" **You see, I too have plans for this satellite. And now that we've established who's in charge…GET TO WORK!" He exclaims as their new boss.**

 **A distance away in a one-man Bat themed helicopter while looking through binoculars, a very muscular man sat in Dark Gray spandex with his utility belt and Bat symbol showing proudly across his chest. This man was one named Jaune Arc now known as Bruce Wayne-Arc. Due to his parent's death due to disease, he was places in a homeless shelter where the Wane Family found him. Being adopted by them, he came to love them just as much as his old family…until that fateful night in the ally way. Ever since then he has donned his cape and suit and continued to fight the crime that plagues his city. He goes by many names…but the most well-known name and most feared by villains is** **The Batman** **.**

" **Well, that's not something you see every day." He says in his deep baritone voice as he watches a man sing and in a matter of seconds have both his friends and his villains become mind controlled**

The RWBY cast all had different reactions. Weiss was surprised by how deep and gruff his voice was, Blake appreciated his dark like attire, Yang appreciated his visibly strong physique, and Ruby was admiring his Helicopter.

" _ **Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir"**_

" _ **But something very strange occurred when I kept sing higher"**_

" _ **The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance"**_

" _ **And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance.**_

 **Roman sings as it shows his earlier life and how he discovered his powers.**

" _ **I'm the Music Meister! (He's the Music MEISTER!)**_

" _ **And everyone just fauns…"**_ **He says as he motions to his slaves towards his device to attach to the satellite**

" _ **He's the Music Meister…and we are all his pawns"**_ **They sing as they place it in a slot in the rocket**

" _ **I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path."**_ **He sings with joy, watching as his schemes are going all according to plan**

" _ **He's the Music Meister! And we must, Beware his Wrath!"**_ **Hearing that voice made him look down only to see that it was Yang with that breathtaking voice. It was basically love at first sight…only with their voices.**

"EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW! My ears are trying to melt off, that's so gross!" Yang says as her flames from her semblance tries to cleanse her body from how gross it feels. The rest of the cast had a green tint to their cheeks.

" **That voice…Beautiful" he says to himself as he walks closer to her and tests her vocal range. They continue to switch the pitch of their voice, going higher and higher, until Yang accidentally uses her superpower and her sonic voice activates sending him and everyone else away.**

Shock permeates the room as the RWBY cast look at Yang's power.

"…ok I did not expect that" Yang says, still trying to wrap her head around how she has that power instead of her strength.

"Why, your always loud and boisterous, what's the difference" Weiss says in a shocking display of humor

" **That fiend, his voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it." Jaune says to himself as he puts in Ear plugs as to not be hypnotized.**

 **Ready to fight crime, he glides to Music Meister and, according to his past mentors, uses one of his one liners which would increase the fear and seriousness of the situation. "This concerto of crime is over."**

"OH, OUM NO!" RWB yell as Yang laughs at his pun like one liner

" **Batman, I'm sorry but my work's not quite done yet." Roman says as he aims his cane and fires a beam od power which oddly resembles Musical Scores. Batman dodges all of them and grapples Roman, but before he can do anything, Roman continues to sing**

" _ **You better toe the line you see…because your wills belong to me."**_ **He sings as his slaves get up and surround Batman**

" _ **And now my friends you have the chance, to show batman how well you dance! HAHAHAHA"**_ **He sings as he runs back into the building**

 **During this time, we watch as Jaune fights off both fiend and friend as they continuously attack him. They use various dance moves such as ballet or waltzing to either punch or crush him. Jaune looks towards the rocket for a brief moment and watches as it activates its thrusters as streams of fire shoot out from beneath it. The Music Meister is then seen opening a hatch on the roof as he looks on at the scene.**

 _ **And now that's batman's been delayed your usefulness has passed."**_

" _ **A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!"**_ **He sings as his slaves get into a line to prepare to move towards the flames.**

"That FIEND!" Ruby announces as she stands on her chair in outrage

" _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but Boast."**_ **He sings as he show-boats his way off of the roof to escape.**

 _ **He's the Music Meister, under his spell were toast!"**_ **His slaves sing as they perform the Can-Can towards the rocket.**

" _ **I'm the Music Meister! I've won the day now I must fly."**_ **He sings as he jumps onto his motorcycle in the shape of 2 eight notes beamed together and drives away.**

"What a weird looking vehicle." Weiss comments

"With everything music themed, I guess it makes sense." Blake says

" _ **I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here too…settle the…SCOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"**_

 **He sings as Jaune watches him get away only to look back at the group dancing their way to death and thinks on how to save them.**

The screen fizzles and turns black as the lights turn on as the screen shows AIDA in an exhausted state.

"AIDA, are you ok?" Ruby asks worried for her new friend.

"…Sorry you guys. Guess I underestimated how much power it would take to show another universe." He says as he takes gasps of breath to relieve the strain. ( **The gasps are the Cooling Fans increasing their speed to cool off his processors and generators)**

"Are you sure your fine." Blake asks with her eyebrows furrowed

"Yea, ill cool off in a few hours." AIDA says with a smile.

"Oh…ok then…I guess we'll go get lunch in Vale." Yang says as the gang gets up.

"What's Vale like?" AIDA asks all of a sudden.

"…well, it's very peaceful and the Vital Festival will take place soon." Weiss says as she tries to explain what it's like

"There's lots of stores and bakeries" Ruby inputs thinking about all the sweets she can get

"Clubs where you can dance and drink to your hearts content" Yang says remembering Junior's

"Book stores with anything you would want to read" Blake finally inputs thinking about her bookstore

"Can I join you guys?" AIDA asks throwing them all for a loop.

"Wait, I thought you said that you needed a body?" Ruby asks

"Well yea, but the robots already built one. It was already set to go but they just needed the metal for the casing for the body. The batteries were for them to power up." AIDA explains

"Well… I don't see a problem with it." Ruby says

"JOY! I shall be ready to go on our adventure in 5 minutes." He says as the monitor turns off

WBY turn their heads towards the R of their group and show her looks of irritation.

"…What?" Ruby asks innocently

* * *

 **Whelp, that's it for this one. Hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Teenage Robot's Life

**Hey guys, just letting you know that I have been reading your suggestions for some of the universes and that I appreciate them as well. I also have to ask if you can tone down the requests as well. I already have a schedule for what stories I want to do. However, I will try to add in your suggestions but don't have too much hope into seeing them.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

(RWBY POV)

"WHY would you tell him he could JOIN US!?" Weiss yells at Ruby

"Well why not? He's probably never been outside this room and wants to see the world. What's wrong with that?" Ruby asks confused

"Nothings wrong with that Ruby" Blake says calmly "But it's like we said yesterday, if people found out about him, we won't be able to help him."

"OK, I'M READY!" AIDA says behind them. When they turn around to look at him, they're shocked.

What lies before them stands a boy at the age of 16, with an average build. Hair as Black as Coal and eyes as Brown as Milk Chocolate. The girls blush due to him only wearing Black boots and Red underwear with a Blue waistband.

"So…what do you guys think?" AIDA asks in a somewhat deeper voice. It seems odd at first but it does match to his age that he's trying out.

"w-w-w-WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHS?! WHY are you ONLY IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?!" Weiss yells as she asks her questions while covering her eyes as well as Ruby's

"What are cloths…and what's underwear?" AIDA asks innocently

The RWBY cast are unaware on how to answer that until AIDA starts laughing

"I-I-I'm just joking guys." He says as he calms down "To answer your question Weiss, it's because I don't have any. This body was supposed to be completed years ago due to the Professor wanting a son but I never could finish it until now."

"But…how do you have skin?!" Ruby asks amazed

"Well…it's not really skin. It's a tan colored rubber like mold. Can withstand 3,00 Degrees Celsius, and it feels like skin to others but it will have to do until I can find a suitable replacement." AIDA says "Do you guys know where I can find some clothes to borrow?" He asks them

"Well, Jaune or Ren might have something…" Yang says

"GREAT! I can't wait to meet them." AIDA says as he walks in between them and goes through the portal.

AIDA had done that so suddenly, it took our heroes a moment to even realize what happened. When it fully processed though they panicked.

"AIDA!" RWBY all shouted as they run through the portal. They reach their room and see the door opened and watched as AIDA knocked on JNPR's door

(JNPR POV)

"COMING!" Nora shouts as she gets up from her bed

"Nora please don't shout. Were trying to study remember?" Jaune asks as he goes over his notes along with Pyrrha and Ren

"But its fuuuuuuuuuuun." Nora says as she pouts as she opens the door.

"How can I he- "Nora starts only to stop as she looks at a somewhat naked boy wave to her

"Hi, I'm AIDA. It's a pleasure to meet you Nora." He says as he extends his hands for a hand shake

She slams the door and turns to Ren and picks him up. She then places Ren at the door and hides under her sheets looking at the door. "THERE'S A NAKED STALKER OUTSIDE RENNY! KILL HIM OFF!" She shouts as she hides

Ren sighs as he opens the door to see what she was talking about only to pause as he sees what Nora saw.

"Sorry if I scared her, but Yang said that you or Jaune might have some clothes that I can borrow?"

"…it's fine. Nora can be a bit eccentric. Please come in." Ren says as he widens the door more for AIDA to enter.

"Thanks" AIDA says as he enters the room

When the other 2 look up to see who entered, Pyrrha's face erupts into a Crimson red and Jaune is performing an excellent impression of a fish.

"AIDA here needs some cloths" Ren says to Jaune snapping him out of his state

"Uh…Right…Well he looks about my height and shape, so I may have something for him" he says as he grabs some cloths from his closet. "Here try these on."

"Thanks" AIDA says as he puts on the cloths, they consist of Navy Blue jeans a white t-shirt and a Red Hoodie "So, how do I look?"

"Not bad." Pyrrha says after recovering from her shock of seeing someone briefly naked

"It suits you" Ren says with a small smile

"THE POWER OF OUM COMPELS YOU!" Nora yells as she tosses Holy water at AIDA's face while holding a Silver cross.

"AHHH MY EYES!" AIDA screams in fake pain…what he has to play it up as if he was real. Real people would feel pain.

"NORA, Go back in the bed!" Jaune ordered

"NEVER!"

"Nora, do what Jaune says" Ren orders

"OK Reni"

"Sorry about that" Pyrrha says as she gives him a washcloth

"It's fine" he says as he wipes his face. "Thanks. Now if you would excuse me, team RWBY said that they would show me around Vale. Thanks for the cloths!" AIDA says as he opens the door only for RWBY to fall down into the room.

"You guys ready to go?" AIDA asks

"ugh…" all of them groan from falling

"Ok let's go." He says as he leaves the room

"Thanks for letting him borrow some clothes" Ruby says as she gets up and follows him with the rest of the group

* * *

VALE: (2 Hours later)

(AIDA's POV)

"So, wait a second…your telling me, that this delicious food, is actually money that you buy actual FOOD WITH!?" I ask as i hold coins and LIEN Bills down the Harbor while looking backwards towards them since I'm ahead of them. I may be 50 Years old, but i'm still learning to be a normal human.

"Yep" Ruby says with a pop on the P

"Fascinating"

"What made you want to eat the money in the First place?" Weiss asks frustrated

"You would be surprised how many worlds have their people eat their own income" I say as I look at my money

"ANYWAYS…how do you like Vale?" Yang asks me

I turn around completely to face them while walking backwards and exclaim "IT'S AMAZING!" with enthusiasm "The sunshine is bright and warm, the people are kind, and the food, although I can't eat anything, must be delicious. Could this day get any better?" I ask them as I turn back around only to knock into someone and fall with them. Since I'm more durable, I grab them as I'm falling and made sure to fall on my back with them on my chest.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I look up to see orange like red hair.

"I am sensational" She says as she looks up

As I stare into her Green eyes and she into my Brown eyes, a surge of electricity flows through both our bodies. Binary codes fly before my eyes as well as hers and my motor like heart increased in rpm's.

( **Think of the binary codes like a computer version of a ZING** )

"uuhhhhh…" I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't

"…You are cute." The girl says making my cooling system shut down for a brief moment turning my face red from the heat.

"Penny!" Ruby says in excitement. So that's her name… saving to database.

"RUBY! It's so good to see you again! Tell me, who is this cute boy?" She asks

I attempt to reactivate the cooling system and answer her "Hello, my name is AIDA" of course, the cooling system didn't reactivate so my face is still red

"Hello AIDA, your face is really red. Are you feeling sick?" Penny asks

"No, I just find you very attractive." I say without really thinking about it. Penny's face gains a slight blush from the compliment.

"Oh, thank you" She says shyly.

"WELL, Sorry to interrupt you guys but we need to head on back to the school. We'll see you at the tournament, ok Penny?" Yang says

"Ok, bye Yang, bye Ruby…bye AIDA." She says as she starts to walk away

"…Wow!" I say with bliss

"What was that all about?" Weiss asks Blake as she whispers

"I don't know…AIDA what happened?" Blake asks me

In response to that question, my processor from overheating shuts down to cool off.

"AIDA NOOOO!" Ruby screams from him collapsing

"…Did he just pass out?" Yang asks "I didn't know robots did that"

"…We better take him to the room now."

* * *

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter. I know it's a bit small but I don't want this to be just watching universes. Anyways the next one will be a big one so that should make up for this smaller chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Skele-Ton of Fun

**Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you this glorious new chapter. Now if you read the author note in chapter 3, you will notice a small list of stories that I was going to do. So, in this one it is the Book of Life Universe. Hope you enjoy!**

"Word" normal speech/ RWBY Verse

" _Word_ " Narrator/audience

" **Word" Universe**

" _ **Word**_ **" Singing**

" **Words** **" Multiple people speaking at once**

* * *

Our story begins with showing the inside of Team RWBY's dorm room. The handle for the door jiggles a bit before fully turning to allow all 4 girls in. as this happens, they are trying to continuously keep AIDA off of the floor (AKA They were picking him up).

"My god, how heavy is this guy." Weiss asks

"Well he is a robot" Blake points out

"Here lie him down on the bed" Ruby says as they place him onto it

"Do you think he's alright" Yang asks

"He'll be fine" Ruby says

"How do you know?" Weiss asks

"Because I lifted one of his eye lids and it showed that he's just rebooting" She replies

5 minutes later AIDA sits up as if he had a headache. "Hey, how did I get back to the room?"

"You passed out, for some reason. I never even thought that it was possible for you to pass out" Blake says suspiciously

"Oh…right" AIDA says remembering what happened with a little blush

"Anyways, since I basically rested from passing out, I was able to store and generate enough energy to watch one last multiverse today." AIDA says

"YAY" Ruby shouts as she leaves the room in a flurry of rose petals

"Where did she go?" AIDA asks

"Probably to get snacks" Yang says

"Oh…well let's go in and I can set it up for you guys." AIDA says as he enters through the portal. The rest follow and see him typing on the computer

"SOOO, why did you pass out?" Yang says with a smile

"Nothing. I mean it's not like I know Penny all that well or anything." AIDA denies

"Oh Realllllly, then how do you know her name" Yang says trapping him

"Darn it, look spending 50 years alone can get to a guy…besides she's cute. Reminds me of a female Pinocchio." AIDA says he pauses and then says "That didn't sound right."

"Who's Pinocchio?" Weiss asks

"…nothing. Never mind. Hey where's Ruby" AIDA says distracting them

"Here I am. I brought Zwei here too" Ruby announces as she lifts the dog in the air

"Oh ok, well this one has some forms of Spanish so ill try and explain some of them if you ask"

"What's Spanish?"

"…South Mistrilian?"

"OOOHHHH, ok."

"Alright, here we go"

 **The lights turn dark and the screen shows a woman walking towards the wall to turn on the lights**

"Hey that looks like Pyrrha" Ruby says

 **(You know what Ruby, your right. Ok from now on, the lady tour guide shall be dubbed Pyrrha)**

" _Behold, children, the glorious beauty of Mexico!" Pyrrha proclaims as the room is bathed in lights showing multiple statues, multiple varieties of skulls, famous dresses, and boxes with fireworks inside them_

"Woah, look at all that stuff." Ruby says

"Check out that dragon statue." Yang says smiling

"Love the colors and designs for the cloths" Weiss says while Blake nods in approval

" _This place is loco." Skate girl says_

"I agree skating girl." Yang says

" _So many skulls!" brown haired kid says_

" _At least that part isn't lame." Emo kid says_

 _We see one of the children climbing the steps towards the back of the room. When she reaches the top, she sees a mural of multiple people as well as a large book in the center sitting atop of a pedestal._

"That's one big book." Ruby says in shock

"Bet you Blake would finish it in 5 hours" Yang teases

"Shut up" Blake says with a tinge of pink on her cheeks

" _What is this book?" a little girl asks_

" _That is the Book of Life. All the world is made of stories...and all of those stories are right here." Pyrrha says_

"Wait, so every story ever told or written resides in that book? I highly doubt that's possible." Weiss says

"Says the people who use basically magical abilities to fight soulless demons while sitting in a room watching alternate realities." AIDA says

"…touché" Weiss concedes

" _This book holds many truths."_ _She says as she opens the book to show some stories. "Some are actually true." She states as she shows them a man leading an army into glory shouting his battle cry._

" _The battle of Cinco de Mayo?"_

" _Mayo! I love Mayo." Emo kid says_

"I don't think that's how you pronounce his name." Blake says

" _And some, not so much." She says as she turns a page to show a black multi eyed creature eating goats._

" _El Chupacabra's, the legendary goat sucker?" brown haired kid_

" _I have to get one." Kid says_

"Why would you ever want one of those?" Weiss asks

"I would want one for a playmate for Zwei." Ruby says as she cuddles with Zwei

" _Now, although you may doubt some of these stories...there is one thing that we know for certain. Mexico is the center of the universe. And long ago, in the center of Mexico...was the quaint little town of San Angel_ **."** _She says as we zoom in on the picture showing a boy selling something called churros._

"They must have very advanced technology to find out that that one place was the center of the universe" Blake says

"Or they could be full of themselves and just claim that because it easier." Weiss says knowingly

" **Churros! Churros!" The boy exclaims before a bird flies over him and poops on his food. "…Frosted churros!"**

"EEEEEWWWWW" RWB all shout out disgusted

"HAHAHAHAAA, That's pretty funny." Yang says as she wipes a tear away

" _Now, naturally, since San Angel was the center of the universe...directly below it lay...the Land of the Remembered." She exclaims as the picture moves downward revealing a world filled with color and dancing skeletons as they play very lively music and celebrate many parties. "A festive and magical place for those who live on in the memories of their loved ones."_

"WOW" Yang says in wonder

"…Do you think mom's there?" Ruby asks hopefully

"IF she is, then she'll be there waiting for us. At least she's having fun" Yang says

" _And below that...lies the Land of the Forgotten."_ _She says as the picture changes to that of a grey and black wasteland. The skeletons there are dull and week, and some even become dust that flow into the wind. "The sad and lonely destination for those poor souls...who are no longer remembered."_

No words could describe the sadness and horror that they felt when seeing this bleak and horrid scene.

" _But before I can properly begin our story...you need to meet the two magical rulers of these realms."_ _Pyrrha says as she looks up towards the mural towards a woman dressed in red with candles in her hat with a warm smile._

"WINTER!?" Weiss screams in shock

"Who?" Blake asks

"MY sister. That's my sister. I know that face anywhere" Weiss explains

"Huh, you learn something new every day." Yang says

" _Who is that?"_

" _That is La Muerte, or Winter as she was liked to be called. She is made out of sweet sugar candy." Pyrrha says_

"So, she's known as La Muerte, but prefers to be called winter. Good to know." Blake says

"Are we not going to talk about how she is basically made out of candy?" Ruby asks salivating at the thought of eating candy.

" _She's so pretty." Emo kid says as he looks at her picture_

" _She is, isn't she? She loves all mankind and believes that their hearts are pure and true." Pyrrha says_

"If anything, that sounds more like Ruby than my sister." Weiss says

"Aww, thanks Weiss" Ruby says as she hugs Weiss only to be pushed off.

" _And that is Xibalba, or Qrow as he preferred. That charming rascal thinks mankind is not so pure, just like him." She says as the camera moves to the other side to show Xibalba_

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby Shouts in Joy

"That's your uncle?" Blake asks

"Well, more or less. Obviously, he looks more human than that." Yang says

 _He looks spooky._

" _Yes, he's made out of tar and everything icky in the whole world."_

"Aww, does that mean he's a bad guy in this?" Ruby asks saddened at the thought

"I don't know. Well just have to wait and see." Blake says

" _He's so... pretty." Says the same Emo kid that mentioned the beauty of La Muerte_

 _What about the weirdo with the beard-o?_ _One of the girls ask as the camera moves to the center to show said man._

"Professor Ozpin is in this?" Weiss asks

"(Snickers) I never thought I'd see him fat. He pulls it off pretty well" Yang says as she laughs at how he looks

" _That is the Candle Maker, or Ozpin. And although he was somewhat mysterious, He kept everything in balance. He's made out of wax and has a beard full of clouds."_

 _Clouds?_

" _All right. Let me show you something else." She says as she moves towards a table with a chest on it and opens it. "All of these wooden figures here...they represent real people in our story, just like you and me." She says as she shows them the figures. However, the camera moved to fast so the images are blurred._

" _And so, our tale begins on the day the people of Mexico call...The Day of the Dead." She says as she turns a few pages of the book to a story called the adventures of Jaune, Neptune, and Ruby. They are shown with Ruby in the center with her two pigtails for hair, Jaune on the left, and Neptune on the right._

"Ok so this universe is showing it to be a story?" Ruby says

"Sounds about right. Aww I forgot how cute you were when you were little." Yang says cuddling Ruby

"Yang, stop please" Ruby begs

" **No retreat." Neptune exclaims in his Blue shirt and black pants. His hair combed backwards and sword held in hand**

" **No surrender!" Jaune finishes in his white pants and striped shirt. His red guitar in the air.**

"I wonder why he has a guitar instead of a sword." Blake says in curiosity

" _On this festive, enchanted day...families bring food and offerings to the altars of their beloved." Pyrrha explains_

" _It's like a hundred birthday parties." The young girl says in joy_

" _Yes, it is. And on this particular Day of the Dead after centuries of being banished...Qrow had had enough." Pyrrha says_

"Wonder what that means. He's had enough." Blake asks

"Shhhh its starting." Ruby says

" **Really, my dear you have no idea how cold and vile the Land of the Forgotten has become." He says as he moves away towards a family and snuffs out all of their candles**

" **Just like your heart, Qrow. Just like your heart." She says as she follows him relighting the candles. A father who witnessed this phenomenon looked at his wine bottle and dumped the rest of it out.**

All of RWBY laughed at the little joke

" **Why must I rule a bleak wasteland while you enjoy the endless fiesta in the Land of the Remembered? It's simply unfair." He says as he stops near a very elder man. He slowly leans his hand forward to end his life**

"WHAT!? Why would he do that?" Ruby asks

"… he could be a representation of Death?" Blake guesses

" **Qrow!" Winter says as she slaps his hand away from him**

" **What? It's his time. More or less." He says gesturing**

" **Not today, my love." She says as she walks away. Qrow looks upon the mortal and agrees with her…for now. He teleports in front of her and replaces his somewhat bored face with a sad one**

" **Come on, my dear. Trade lands with me. I beg you!" he begs**

" **Aww, you're so cute when you beg." Winter says sarcastically**

" **I'm serious. I hate it down there." He exclaims**

" **Hey. You're there because you cheated! You made your bed with that wager." She says mentioning the past. He is about to reply but stops short and looks somewhat guilty.**

" **You're not the man I fell in love with all those centuries ago." Winter says disappointed**

"woah woah woah… do they have a relationship here in our universe?" Yang asks

"Doubt it, my sister always complains about a dusty old crow. I never understood why she would say that, but now know that this Qrow is your uncle, its more than likely to not happen." Weiss says

" **Let's not dwell in the past, mi amor." He says to try and be sweet but seeing her face of rage he quickly thinks of something and decides to pay on one of her weaknesses "Anyway, I was thinking...How about another little wager?"**

"Oh, please like that would work. She hates gambling." Weiss says without a doubt

" **You think you can calm the flames of my anger with another bet?" She yells with flames igniting within her eyes while Qrow looks at her sheepishly**

"See, told you" Weiss says confidently

"… **What exactly did you have in mind?" She asks curiously while trying to not care**

"OOOHHHH, your knowledge just got destroyed!" Yang says in glee as she watches Weiss facepalm herself

 **Knowing he was successful, he flies towards the roof of the tallest building and looks around "Let's check out the menu for the evening."**

 **After a moment of looking around, he spots the prefect venue "Ahh Look there, my love. Classic mortal dilemma. Two boys. Best friends, no less."**

" **In love with the same girl." She finishes of with mirth**

"WHAT?!" Yang and Ruby shout out in shock

" **Fear not, senorita. Your hero has arrived!" Neptune announces as he does a heroic pose**

" **Is that so?" Ruby asks jokingly**

" **How dare you interrupt a guitarrista?" Jaune asks**

 **The two then begin to mock duel as they try to impress Ruby. Jaune with his guitar and Neptune with his sword and fake moustache**

" **The girl is mine." Neptune exclaims**

" **Never! She is mine." Jaune says in a dreamy like voice**

 **When they announced this, Ruby got upset so decided to push them.**

" **I belong to no one." Ruby exclaims as she proudly stands with confidence**

" **Woah" The both of them exclaim**

" **I believe we have our wager. Which boy will marry her?"**

" **Very well. We will each choose one of these boys as our champion." She announces. They teleport to the floor and place their disguises for the human realm. Winter as an elder woman with a chicken on her head, and Qrow as a war veteran with a very deformed nose and long white beard and moustache**

" **Let's go wish them luck." Qrow says as his voice changes to match his disguise**

* * *

" **Ruby, weren't you grounded?" Jaune asks Ruby in concern**

" **My father is overreacting. How was I supposed to know that chickens don't like baths?" She asks. Behind her a chicken clucks only for soap bubbles to escape its beak.**

"Wow, that actually reminds me when you tried to wash a cat." Yang says

"Yang you promised we would never speak of that" Ruby whispers angrily

" **Don't worry. He knows a real man is protecting you tonight." Neptune says with confidence**

" **You're not even close." Ruby says with her arms crossed in a joking manner**

" **But I have a moustache." Neptune says gesturing to his face**

" **Yeah, just like your grandma." Jaune jokingly pushes him having his moustache to fall of and Neptune to quickly try and put it back. They all laugh until someone was calling them**

" **Ruby." Ruby's father calls**

" **Jaune!" Jaune's father calls**

 **They all separate to their family leaving Neptune standing alone as he sighs in sadness. We see Jaune continuing to run until he reaches his family.**

"Is that Roman?" Yang asks in disbelief

"I barely recognized him with that moustache." Blake jokes

"Who's the old lady?" Ruby asks

"I don't know, but she seems familiar" Yang says with a feeling of recognition

" **Come, mijo. Your mother would be so proud of you." Roman gestures to the grave with a picture of Neo upon it.**

Yang becomes somewhat angry because she recognizes her from the train but slightly reels it in due to her being Jaune's mom in this as well as her being dead.

" **You think she'll come back tonight?" Jaune asks with hope**

" **Neo is here."**

"…HAHAHAHAHA, OMG that's YANG! HAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss and Ruby laugh out loud. Yang goes into shock due to seeing herself so OLD.

" **But it's more like...like a warm feeling you get when loved ones are with you." Roman says as he gestures to all of the other families**

" **All of these families have lost someone. But as long as we remember them...We can feel their presence with us for one night each year." He explains as shadows of lost ones appear by their graves. The people don't panic so they can't see them, but the certainly feel their presence.**

Ruby hearing this, looks at the calendar in the room and sees how long she has to wait for her to try this out.

" **I just thought I might see her one more time. She always smelled like Ice-cream. I remember her singing, at least before she lost her voice." Jaune says sad that he wouldn't physically see her again**

" **She was a good woman, that one." Yang says remembering her passion and confidence**

" **I miss her so much." Jaune says with tears falling out of his eyes in a steady steam**

All of RWBY feel saddened and reach out to try and comfort him. Ruby and Yang most of all.

" **Just be still, and you can feel it. Your mother is here, along with all our ancestors. As long as we remember them, they are with us. The moment we forget them, they are truly gone." Roman says as the shades of his ancestors surround him and shows Neo hugging Jaune with a mother's love**

 **Jaune having had his eyes closed felt something and knowing it was his mother "I can feel them." With a smile as he opens his eyes**

" **Kind people, may I please have a bit of your bread? I am so hungry." Says a female voice. Jaune turns to look and sees a very kind elderly woman. He picks up a piece of bread and offers it to her**

" **I'm sure mama would want you to have it. Right, Papa?" he asks his father. His father nods in agreement and he turn back to the elderly woman**

" **Thank you, my dear. In return, you have my blessing. May your heart be always pure and courageous." Winter blesses**

"That's pretty cool. Being blessed by a goddess" Yang says

" **What do we say, Jaune?"**

" **Thank you, senora. Thank you."**

 **In the distance we see Neptune watching the scene before him**

" **Jaune. Always giving away stuff for free. Right, Dad?" he asks as he looks up and solutes.**

 _Neptune's father, Captain Mondragon, had passed away fighting the fearsome bandit known as Adam Taurus._

 **Hearing a noise, Neptune jumps into action with his sword drawn and facing the dark mausoleum "Who's in there?"**

 **Qrow slowly walks up to Neptune and asks "Young sir, may I please have some of your bread? I'm so hungry." In a pained voice**

 **Neptune stabs at a piece and shows the man**

" **This bread is for my father." Taunting him he then says "And it's delicious."**

"Not cool. Even if he's faking being old, you should be kinder" Yang says

" **Well, perhaps you would consider a trade?" Qrow asks as he shows him a glowing emerald metal.**

"OOOOOHHH it's so PREETTTY!" Ruby exclaims

"Don't do it Neptune, there's always a price with making deals" Blake and Weiss say's

" **An old medal? Please." Neptune says as he takes a bite of the bread**

" **This is no ordinary medal, my boy. As long as you wear it, you cannot be hurt. And it will give you immeasurable courage." Qrow says to make it sound more enticing**

" **Really? Deal." Neptune says as he grabs the medal and hands him the bread. Qrow smiles victoriously but decides to warn him.**

" **But keep it hidden. There is a bandit king who would stop at nothing to get it back." Qrow says very seriously**

" **Bandit king? You mean Adam!?" Neptune asks as he looks up from the medal asking the man only to see him gone "Where did he go?"**

 **Back on the roof, Qrow teleports in and makes sure the bet is still on.**

" **So, then, if my boy marries the girl...I will finally rule the Land of the Remembered." He says longingly**

" **And if my boy marries the girl, you will..." Winter says as she pretends to flirt with him only to drop the bomb on him "You will stop interfering with the affairs of man!" she says as she teleports a bit away.**

 **Shocked at this revelation he teleports in front of her and exclaims "What? I can't do that! Come on. It's the only fun I ever get!"**

" **Then the bet is off." Winter says simply and teleports further away. Qrow realizing this is his only chance to do this, smiles and teleports next to her**

" **Very well, my dear. By the ancient rules...The wager is set." He says as he shakes her hand.**

" _And, so, the greatest wager in history began. Jaune versus Neptune for the hand of Ruby." Pyrrha says as she places the figures accordingly on the table in front of her_

" _Wait. So, these ancient gods picked three little kids to...Represent the whole world?" The Emo kid asks_

"I never thought about that till now. That's pretty crazy." Yang says

"Yeah luckily nothing like that happens here." Ruby says

(in another reality, Monty Oum sneezes)

" _Yeah. Pretty crazy, right?" Pyrrha asks_

" _Yeah! Keep going, lady." Emo kid says invested in this story_

* * *

 **The screen changes to show Ruby, Neptune, and Jaune running down the ally way. Going down the stairs the continue their journey until Ruby stops to look at something**

" **You're so cute." Ruby says**

 **The screen then shows a little piglet, colored in black, grey and white**

"ZWEI IT'S YOU!" Ruby exclaims "But as a PIGGY!"

"Arf?" (How is this possible? I am a dog but in this I am a pig?)

"YOUR SO CUTE!" Weiss exclaims

 **Hearing a noise Ruby turns to see someone sharpening Large butcher knives. Looking up she sees that it's a chop shop. Looking back to the piglet she says "Oh, no. Not on my watch."**

" **We have to free the animals! Come on, you guys! Let's do this!" Ruby says to Jaune and Neptune, prepared to chop the lock off**

" **Yeah!" Jaune says in total agreement**

" **Hold on, Ruby. Don't!" Neptune warns. Ruby not hearing it cuts off the Lock.**

 **The scene changes to the center of the town to show a very old general with a hook for a Hand.**

"DAD!" Yang and Ruby exclaim but laugh at how old he is

" **People of San Angel, please! I beg you. After the revolution...we need more volunteers to join this mighty brigade!" He says as he gestures to his men only to show how pitiful they are. One of the men loses and arm which a dog takes and then his other arm that a boy takes and pretends that it's a horse**

"…This is just to sad to watch." Weiss says as she turns to look away. 10-year Old's could even do better

" **Uhhh…A heroic brigade to protect us from Adam." He says as he shows the wanted poster to everyone's which respond with both shock and fear**

" **Adam is here!" says a boy's voice making everyone panic until all they see the little pig calming them**

" **Freedom!" Ruby exclaims as she rides on of the adult pigs with a stampede of them as well. Everyone panics again.**

 **Destruction follows as all of the pigs run throughout the market. Jaune and Neptune crash into two baskets. They then hear a giant boar crashing through everything and charging straight at Taiyang. Neptune pushes him away and gets hit instead but due to his new metal, he does not get hurt. The Boar seeing this, turns to a new target. A kindly elder nun.**

 **Seeing this he gestures to Jaune and says "No retreat?"**

" **No surrender." Jaune says in agreement and runs forward while taking a red scarf from someone and moving in front of the Boar.**

"Jaune is nuts to be doing this" Weiss says simply

" **Toro. Toro." He says to gain its attention which works. As the boar charges. He jumps out of the way just in time**

"He did pretty well on that dodge" Blake says

 **His father seeing this says "He has the gift." Referring to Bull fighting**

"More like beginners' luck" Weiss says

 **As the boar charges again Jaune doges again but putting a bit of style to it making it look more fluid.**

" **Great form, mijo." His father proclaims**

 **As the Boar gets ready to charge one last time Jaune looks behind him to make sure he was in position. As the boar charges, Jaune performs a feint dodge which then causes the Boar to crash into a house right through the wall making it stuck.**

"You were saying?" Ruby and Yang say to Weiss knowing he would do good

" **That's my son!" His father exclaims**

" **Thank you, Jaune." The nun says as he had saved her**

" _ **Gracias"**_ **The other three sing to show their appreciation**

" **Oh, my. What did I miss?" Taiyang says as he gets up and shakes of the dizziness**

" **You okay, sir?" Neptune asks**

" **You have saved my life." He says to Neptune**

" **And I..." Jaune says only to have been interrupted by taiyang's hook blocking his mouth**

" **Quiet, boy. I'm talking." He tells Jaune**

" **But I..." Jaune tries again to explain how he helped**

" **Quiet." Taiyang says more forcefully**

"Wow your dad is a bit of a jerk in this world…no offence" Weiss says to Ruby and Yang

"It's ok. I kind of have to agree with you on that one" Yang says

 **Seeing the destruction that his daughter caused he becomes angry and says in an angry whisper "That girl is in so much trouble!"**

 **He takes a deep breath and shouts out to the world "Ruby!"**

 **Ruby knowing what she did comes forward and says "I'm sorry, Papa. It's just that I..." only to stop as she sees something broken "(gasp) Jaune's guitar." She says as she picks it up only for it to break more. Jaune seeing this becomes shocked.**

" **Ruby! This rebellious nonsense ends now! You are going to become a proper lady." Taiyang says with authority**

" **Why?" Ruby asks**

"Yeah why would I need it?" Ruby asks

"…just take deep breaths" Weiss whispers to herself

" **Because I said so! I'm sending you to Spain. The sisters at the Convent of the Perpetual Flame of Purity will straighten you out."**

" **What?" all three of them exclaim in shock**

" **But, Papa!" Ruby begs**

" **No. It is decided. Now go home!" He exclaims to his daughter. He watches as she runs off angry yet crying. He turns to Neptune and says "Neptune, you are so much like your father. This town could use a new hero. Come. You are like the son I never had. My boy, your father was like a brother to me." He says as he gestures to Neptune to follow him leaving the battle scene**

 **Jaune standing alone, returns the red scarf to the person he borrowed it from. After that he thought to himself if this day could get any worse. The universe responds by having the little piglet peeing on his shoe.**

"EEWW!" Weiss says

"That sucks for Jaune" Yang says

 **As he is about to leave, his father grabs his shoulder and asks "Epa! Where do you think you're going?"**

 **Jaune looks to him with unshed tears in his eyes and says with conviction "He can't send Ruby away."**

"Aww Jaune really cares for you!" Yang teases Ruby. Ruby blushes lightly but is mostly sad due to them leaving soon

 **Roman seeing his son so sad, tries to explain why this was happening. "Well, fathers do what's best for their children. Come along." He says as he walks towards their home.**

 **When his son catches up to him, he decides to show how impressed he was. "Mijo, I saw how you fought that beast. You made our ancestors proud." Roman says smiling**

" **Do you think Ruby was impressed?" Jaune asks with hope**

" **Ruby and every girl in town." Roman agrees as they come to a balcony watching as the sunsets. "People said I was the greatest bullfighter in our family's history... But it is you, my son, who will be the greatest Arc ever! They will write songs about you!" He says into the sky with pride**

"That's a lot of confidence in Jaune. But our Jaune pretty much does the same thing with being a hero with his family" Ruby says

"…How do you know that?" Yang asks

"I asked him why he became a hunter."

" **And I will sing them!" Jaune says with enthusiasm**

" **Wait, what?" Roman asks in shock and disbelief**

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu" Weiss says

" **I will sing them." Jaune says a bit more subdue**

" **Son, music is not work fit for an Arc bullfighter." Roman says exasperated**

" **But I want to be a musician." Jaune says pleadingly**

" **No. You must focus. Your training begins at once. Your grandpa, Peter, taught me when I was about your age." Roman says with finality**

" **Wait, isn't that when that bull put you in a coma?" Jaune asks afraid and nervous**

" **Ahh Memories. My only son fighting angry, thousand-pound beasts. The family tradition continues."**

" **Yay."**

"Don't worry Jaune, I know how you feel." Weiss whispers to herself as she remembers her arguments with her father

 **The scene changes to that of a train station as a train pulls into the station. A crowd of close friends and family surround Ruby as they say goodbye**

" _And so, the day came when Ruby would leave to study abroad. The three amigos would be no more." Pyrrha says somberly_

" _ **Adios, Maria"**_ **the quartet of nuns sing**

"Are they always going to sing like that when they talk?" Yang asks a bit irritated.

" **Adios, mijita. Write soon. I'm going to go over there." Taiyang says as he starts to cry when he leaves to the exit**

 **Ruby turns around and sees Jaune and Neptune waiting to say goodbye. She walks up to them and says sadly "I'm gonna miss you guys."**

" **We'll be here, waiting." Neptune says as he hugs Ruby**

" **For as long as it takes." Jaune says as he hugs her as well**

" **Don't ever stop playing, okay?" Ruby says to Jaune who promises**

" **And you. Don't you ever stop fighting for what's right." She says to Neptune who promises as well**

 **As she leaves, Jaune grabs a box and says to her "I got you a present. You should probably open it now."**

" **Wait a second. We were supposed to bring gifts?" Neptune asks in alarm**

 **The two of them laugh together at Neptune and Ruby opens the box to see the tiny piglet inside**

" **I named him Zwei. He'll look after you." Jaune says**

" **Oh, I remember you." Ruby says as she picks him up and cuddles him**

" **I figured you needed a little part of town to go with you." Jaune says**

" **Thank you." Ruby says very gratefully**

" **Seriously, no one told me about bringing gifts." Neptune says seriously**

" **Can you hold Zwei for me?" She asks Neptune. He holds Zwei and she grabs a box to give to Jaune**

" **This is to make up for breaking your guitar." She says as she hands it to Jaune**

 **The trains whistle blows and the conductor shouts "All aboard!"**

" **I gotta go. Don't forget me!" Ruby says in sadness as she grabs Zwei from Neptune. She runs to the train and her bonnet flies off her head**

" **Ruby! Your bonnet!" Neptune exclaims as he goes off to chase it. Meanwhile Jaune opens up his gift and gasps at his brand-new guitar. He picks it up to examine it and sees that she wrote on it saying to always play from the heart. He smiles and hugs it**

"Aww that's so sweet!" Yang says while she hugs Ruby

"Yang stop it" Ruby says as she tries and fails to remove yang

 **As the train starts to move, Ruby looks down sad. She hears something so looks outside to see what she heard and smiles as she sees Jaune chasing her**

" **Ruby! When you come back I will sing for you!" Jaune promises. Neptune right behind him also exclaims "And I will fight for you!" he says as the train moves to fast for them to catch up**

 **As the train disappears into the distance, Jaune holds his guitar and says** _"_ **I will wait for you."**

* * *

 **(10 years later)**

"That's a very long time." Blake says thinking about how long she last saw her mom and dad.

" **Papa, I swear I was on my way." Jaune says as he was being pulled by the ear from Roman.**

"…" All of team RWBY couldn't believe how different Jaune looked from his younger self. Weis and Blake blushed, Yang fanned herself, and Ruby felt a tingly feeling below her stomach. She didn't know what that meant but whatever.

 _After years of training, Jaune's father Roman Arc, organized his first bullfight which, as luck would have it...was on the day that Ruby returned._

" **Wait, Papa!" Jaune says as he's tossed into the living room**

" **Playing all night with those mariachis brothers! You want to end up like those bozos?" Roman says furiously as he slams the door. By doing so, one of the mariachi brothers crash into the door.**

"Oh…my…Oum…Sun is fat." Yang says. Blake cries silently at the loss of his abs.

" **Okay, Jaune, we'll wait outside." Sun says**

" **I don't think Mr. Arc likes us." Scarlet says**

" **You think?" Sage says**

"Who are the other 2 bozos" Weiss asks

"Well, Sun said he was a leader for his team so I can only guess that these are the other 2. Granted I never met them so all we know I could be wrong." Blake explains

" **Quiet, you lazy bums!" Roman says as he grabs a sword and tosses it at them going through the door and almost stabbing them. He grabs Jaune's guitar and tosses it away to a corner.**

"WOAH OK that a bit over the top" Yang says in shock

" **You live under my roof. You live under my rules. You will be a matador!" He says as he grabs some swords to set up on Jaune and to fix his tie.**

"UGH this reminds me of my dad trying to convince me to stay to control his company."

" **Papa, this is my life." He says mentioning his career of being a musician**

" **All the Arcs are bullfighters! Every single one of us." Roman says as he motions to all of the pictures of their ancestors.**

" **I was a beast in the arena. A beast!" Elder yang says with conviction**

"I can honestly believe that" Blake said

" **It's in your blood. It's your destiny. How many times do I have to say it?" Roman asks**

" **This is not me. This is you." Jaune says as he grabs his guitar again**

" **My son, Neptune may be the hero of the town but today, you will be the hero of the ring. If, for once, you actually finish the bull."**

"Wait, matadors kill Bulls?" Ruby asks

"I guess? Hey AIDA what does a matador actually do?" Yang asks

"They risk their life for entertainment to the people. They use spear like pikes to weaken the bull and then use swords to finish it off."

"BULL NO!" Ruby says

" **But he finished the bull the other day in practice!" Sun says happily**

"I don't believe Jaune would kill the bull." Ruby says

 **(The other day)**

" **Venga, toro!" Jaune says to the bull only for a lightning bolt to strike it, killing it in the process**

"I rest my case" Ruby says happily

 **(Back to the present)**

" **That did not count." Yang tells Sun**

" **No. Killing the bull is wrong." Jaune says**

" **Here we go again." Roman says annoyed**

" **Kids today, with their long hair and their no killing stuff." Yang says**

"So, is a bull like a Grimm?" Weiss asks

"No, there like normal cows except there larger and have very sharp Horns." AIDA says

" **I'm out of here." Jaune says as he leaves for the door, but stops when he hears his father ask him "Don't you love your family?"**

"Wow…the guilt family trip card? That's low" Yang says. The rest couldn't help but agree

" **Then go get that bull, mijo. Don't dishonor our name. Just be an ARC!" Roman shouts to Jaune as he leaves the room.**

" **Mijo... He no gonna do it." Yang tells Roman**

 **As Jaune reaches the stadium, he looks up to see Neptune "Hey, Jaune! No retreat."**

"Well well well, looks like Weiss Cream has something to look forward to in the future" Yang teases. Weiss could only blush as she stares at Neptune with his moustache

" **No surrender. The hero of San Angel returns!" Jaune says in joy**

" **Oh, come on. You didn't think I was gonna miss your first little bullfight, did you?" Neptune asks jokingly**

" **And Ruby's here, too!" Jaune says excited**

" **EEE Have you seen her? I cannot wait to show her these babies." Neptune says motioning to his medals.**

"UGH no offence Weiss but that just made me see him as shallow" Ruby says

"None taken." Weiss replies

" **So, she's back only to see you?" Jaune says in false anger**

" **Come on. That's not..." Neptune says realizing what he said**

" **You have your medals, but I have the bullring. We'll see which Ruby prefers." Jaune says**

" **It's a good thing you're finally taking bullfighting seriously."**

" **You should see me in the bullring. That's where I really do my thing now. A true Arc Man."**

 **They stay silent for a moment until Neptune says "Those are some big shadows we live under, huh buddy?"**

" **Huge." Jaune agrees**

" **Hey, brother, may the best man win Ruby." Neptune says as he turns around to enter the stadium. The people see him and they all shout his name "Neptune!"**

 _In honor of Ruby's return from Europe the town received a rare visit from its most noble son...who was now a decorated hero._

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Yang says

" **They say Neptune goes from town to town saving them from bandits!" an elder man says**

 **Neptune then performs a bunch of stunts to the crowd. High above them, Winter and Qrow watches them.**

" **Yes! That's my boy." Qrow says in joy**

 **Neptune does a final trick which lets him enter the VIP room to talk to Taiyang "Afternoon, my General. That is a mighty moustache you have."**

 **Moments later, a woman enters the arena. The entire stadium falls silent. The only sound is the sound of her heel boots and the pitter patter of her pet pig**

 _As expected everyone in town was curious to see how the young Ruby had grown._

"Well your looking pretty good so far." Yang says motioning to her body

" **The jewel of the town has returned." The wimpy soldiers say**

" **And she's going to be helping at the orphanage." One of the nuns say**

 **Up in the stands, a group of women gossip behind their fans "And I hear she reads books, like, for fun."**

" **No way!"**

 **Ruby finally enters the VIP room and sits down**

" **Seorita posada." Neptune says in greeting**

 **Revealing her face, she replies to Neptune "Hola, Neptune. It's really nice to see you."**

 **Due to her showing her beauty, everyone in the stadium goes ballistic. Then the screen breaks and fizzles.**

"WOAH WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ruby exclaims as she freaks out

"Sorry, I thought I had the God/Goddess mode filter on. Just let it settle for about a minute and it will go back to normal." AIDA says as he plugs himself to the screen to fix the problem

"The what filter?"

"God/Goddess filter. If a character is to beautiful or hot, the screen breaks so I made a filter to lessen the effects" AIDA says

"…I looked a lot like mom." Ruby told Yang

"…I know…and you were so beautiful. You will be beautiful." Yang says

 **She was so beautiful that even Qrow was taken aback from her beauty. He got hit from Winter to have him cut it out. It was at this moment that Jaune entered the arena**

" **And they say Jaune might be the greatest Arc EVER!" the elderly man from before shouts**

" **Yeah! That's my boy!" Winter says**

" **I would like to dedicate this corrida...To miss Ruby Posada." Jaune says but when he looked at Ruby, he saw her annoyed for some reason.**

" **welcome home, senorita." Jaune says meekly as he hears the pounding of a door. The bull he was assigned to fight breaks through it and sees the mariachi brothers**

" **AAAAHHHHHH I'm allergic to dying!" Sun says in fear**

" **Especially in the face!" Scarlet says**

 **They then run in fear and jump over the fence to avoid the bull**

" **Venga, torote. Venga." Jaune says to the bull to gain its attention "Venga!"**

 **Due to his many years of training he's able to dodge the charge with ease.**

" **Now, that's an Arc!" Roman exclaims**

 **The crowd throw roses in celebration. Jaune grabs one of them and presents it to Ruby**

 **Ruby seeing the bull charging behind him cries out "Jaune!"**

"JAUNE!" Ruby exclaims in fear as well

 **Jaune knowing where the bull was, simply back flips to avoid the bull. While in the air he removes the rose he held and slides on his knees away from it.**

 **Everyone cries out "Ole."**

 **As he stops, the rose slowly floats in front of his face and he grabs it with his teeth. Ruby seeing this couldn't help but be impressed and become a bit hot under the collar.**

Ruby couldn't help but feel the same as her alternate.

" **That's my son!" Roman shouts**

 **As the bull charges again Jaune guides the beast around and uses the horns to dig into the ground kicking up dust. As the bull leaves the area, Jaune uses his red cape to blow away the dust to reveal that he used the bull to spell Ruby's name out along with a Rose drawing. Ruby blushes due to how she thinks that it was romantic and amazing.**

WBY all look to Ruby only to see the same reaction

" **Jaune ARC! Jaune ARC!" All of the crowd chant. Jaune seeing this, walks up to his father only for Roman to hand him the swords. Jaune looks uncertain**

" **Come on, mijo. For me. For our family. Be an ARC!" Roman says. Jaune slowly grabs the swords and gets into his stance aiming the sword at the bull. The sunlight reflecting off of both the sword and the bull's horns.**

"Do you think he's going to do it?" Blake asks

"He better, this is a good fight. I honestly thought it wouldn't be cool." Yang says invested in the fight.

"He has to if he doesn't want to dishonor his family." Weiss says

"He's not going to do it" Ruby says with conviction

"What makes you so sure?" Yang asks curiously

"If he really loves me…I mean that Ruby…then he would only do what she wants and what his heart says." Ruby says as she blushes a bit from the little mix up

 **Jaune not knowing what to do looks upon his sword. Seeing the reflection of Ruby's horror filled face, he made his decision. He maneuvers his sword and stabs it into the ground. He stands and shouts to the crowd "No. Killing the bull is wrong!"**

 **The crowd gasps in shock, while Ruby applauds Jaune on his decision. The bull charges and Jaune allows it to catch the cape and allows it to ram into the wall just like the Boar 10 years ago**

" **See? I told you he no does it." Yang says to Roman as she continues to knit something**

" **Bravo! Bravo!" Ruby shouts, but she could not be heard from the hundreds of fans booing at Jaune**

" **We don't have to kill the bull!" Jaune says as he avoids garbage being thrown at him**

" **Oh, no. Jaune." Ruby says sadly only for her father to drag her away.**

" **Adios, Ruby." Jaune says only to be knocked out from being hit with his guitar on his head. The screen turns black and an echo is heard**

" **Jaune... Jaune... Get up!" Romans voice shouts getting clearer and clearer as Jaune wakes up even more. Jaune slowly stands up and looks at his father**

" **I'm sorry, Papa."**

" **Do not make it worse by apologizing! An Arc man never apologizes! Never!" Roman says in a cold fury**

" **Ever." Elder Yang agrees**

"Dang" Yang says while the others silently agree with her sentiment

" **If being a bullfighter means...it means killing the bull...Well, then, I'm no bullfighter." Jaune says in defiance**

" **No. You are no Arc." Roman says as he starts pushing Elder Yang's wheelchair and him away leaving Jaune alone**

RWBY have no word to describe how they felt

 **Up above him Qrow shout's out in joy "Victory! That poor kid never had a chance, my dear. Good game, though." As he hands his hand in a kind gesture.**

" **It's not over." Winter says as she gestures him to continue watching**

" **Ay, Ruby." He says as he places a rose on the stem of his guitar.**

"Quick cover your ears!" Weiss says as she looks around for some ear plugs

" _ **When you were here before"**_

" _ **Couldn't look you in the eye"**_

"…Huh." Weiss says in shock

" _ **You're just like an angel"**_

" _ **Your skin makes me cry"**_

 **As he sings this, he doesn't realize that Ruby came back for her fan and waits to see what he sings.**

" _ **But I'm a creep"**_

" _ **I'm a weirdo"**_

" _ **What am I doing here?"**_

" _ **I don't belong here"**_

" _ **I don't belong."**_

" **Oh, Jaune." Ruby says saddened**

" **Ruby!" Neptune calls as she grabs her fan and returns to the room missing Jaune as he looks up to watch her go.**

"Not bad. A bit sad for my taste but it really shows what he was feeling" Weiss says impressed with his voice

"Says the girl who sang Mirror Mirror." Yang says

" **What just happened?" Qrow asked confused**

" **You don't know women, my love." Winter says leaving**

* * *

 **The screen changes to show everyone in a celebration party.**

 _That night, General Posada, or Taiyang to some, threw a grand party to welcome his daughter Ruby back. But, you see, he had bigger plans_ **.**

"What kind of plans?" Yang asks suspiciously

" **To Neptune! A great hero!" Everyone cheers**

" **Too bad you're just in town for a few days. If only there were something that would make you stay...like a special girl. Right Ruby?" Taiyang says to his daughter.**

"Remind me to beat up dad when we get home" Yang says to Ruby

" **Papa!"**

" **What? What I say?"**

" **Oh, my father." Ruby says embarrassed**

" **It's so wonderful to see you again, Neptune. Look at that mustache. And all those medals. Oh, What's this one for?" Ruby says and asks as she points to the green medal only for Neptune to panic**

" **Nothing! Nothing, nothing. What? I didn't... Why don't... Why don't you tell me a little more about Europa?" he asks**

" **I loved it. Such beautiful music and art and books. It was wonderful." Ruby says**

"She looks like me and sounds like me, but she reminds me more of Weiss" Ruby says

"… I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." Weiss says

" **Books, art, wonderfulness. You sound like you've learned so much, Ruby. I'm sure one day you are going to make a man very, very, very happy. And I hope that man's mustache, or his medals...makes you very, very, very, very happy." Neptune says**

"Remind me to punch Neptune as well" Yang says

"Oh, come on he's not that bad" Weiss says

" **Oh, is that so?" Ruby asks teasingly**

" **Well, yes. Behind every man with an amazing mustache is a beautiful woman." Neptune says with confidence**

"…ok 1 punch but that's it." Weiss says to Yang

 **Ruby hearing that becomes upset so decides to test him. "Oh, yes. And I'll cook and clean for him and be at his beck and call." Ruby says calmly in a caring tone**

" **That sounds so good. That just sounds so good. And you sound... you're just so pretty." Neptune says**

" **Are you kidding me?" Completely disgusted**

"Kill him with FIRE!" Weiss exclaims

" **Oh, boy." Taiyang says after he spat out his drink in shock**

" **Is that how you see a woman? We're only here to make men happy?" Ruby asks in anger**

" **Yeah." All of the men in the room say and agree with**

" **So, I don't know." Neptune says**

 **Insulted and disgusted, Ruby slowly gets up and says "I believe I have lost my appetite. No, please, please, stay seated. Now, if you will just excuse me, I must go check on Zwei. That's my pig. I need to spend time with someone civilized…Buenas noches." Ruby says as she leaves up the stairs**

" **You've picked yourself a feisty one." One of the soldiers tells Neptune only to get punched in the face "Good one, Neptune! Very witty."**

* * *

 **Outside of the building, we see Jaune with the Mariachi brothers with sun being honest and supportive. "I can't believe the General invited the whole town! Except for you, Jaune."**

" **Sorry, bro." Sage says**

" **He even invited us. And he hates us." Scarlet says**

" **It's hopeless. I've lost her to Neptune." Jaune says depressed**

"No, you haven't Jaune. Don't give up." Ruby says quietly

" **Okay, okay. Listen, listen. All we got to do is play the right song, and trust me, everything will turn around in the space of four bars." Sun says with confidence**

" **We've already been to four bars! Twice!" Scarlet says as he runs into a light pole**

" **Hold it. I know exactly what to play. It has to be romantic and classy... but with tons of dignity." Sun says**

 **Ruby reading a book, hears a commotion. Zwei hearing this gets up to see what it was as well.**

 **Scarlet plays a miniature piano and sings a song for Jaune to gain Ruby's heart.**

" _ **You, you got what I need"**_

" _ **But you say he's just a friend"**_

" _ **But you say he's just a friend"**_

" _ **Oh, baby, you..."**_

 **Only for Zwei to throw a potted plant into his mouth for Ruby**

" **Wow, that totally captivated her." Jaune says**

"Yeah I gotta agree, that didn't sound very good." Ruby says

"It was pretty funny though." Yang says

" **I don't get it. That one always works." Sun says confused**

" **Even on my wife." Scarlet says to the shock of the other 2**

" **Wait. You're married?" Sage asks still shocked**

" **Wait I got it! Follow my lead." Sun says as he grabs his little guitar and dances to the rhythm.**

" _ **If you want my body"**_

" _ **and you think I'm sexy"**_

" _ **Mami vamos, let me know"**_

 **His dance also includes a good vocal as well as him showing his tattoo on his chest until he got hit by an even bigger potted plant.**

"OUR EYES!" All of team RWBY reply

" **Very romantic, Sun." Jaune says sarcastically**

" **Well that's all I got, man." Sun says out of ideas**

" **Okay, my turn!** _ **One, two, one, two, tres, cuatro!"**_ **Sage says and sings only to be crushed by the biggest potted plant recorded in history.**

" **That girl is way out of your league, bro." scarlet says**

" **Hey, let's eat!" Sage says within the pot as they leave and go into the tavern. Jaune, who was left there, looks up towards Ruby's room and sees her turn off her lights. Knowing he has one last chance, he grabs his guitar in hand. He looks down at the engraving, reminding him to play from the heart and tunes it to be perfect. He slowly walks forward and lays his back upon the wall and plays a tune softly.**

"This better sound good." Weiss says and Ruby stays silent wondering what he's going to sing

" _ **I love you too much"**_

" _ **To live without you loving me back"**_

" _ **I love you too much"**_

" _ **Heaven's my witness and this is a fact"**_

" _ **I know I belong"**_

" _ **When I sing this song"**_

" _ **There's love above love and it's ours"**_

" _ **because I love you too much"**_

 **Ruby hearing this song, walks towards her balcony and looks down towards Jaune with a smile**

WBY all look at Ruby and see her hypnotized by the song. A blush starts to appear on her cheeks.

" _ **I live for your touch"**_

" _ **I whisper your name night after night"**_

" _ **I love you too much"**_

" _ **There's only one feeling"**_

" _ **and I know it's right"**_

" _ **I know I belong"**_

" _ **When I sing this song"**_

" _ **There's love above love and it's ours"**_

" _ **because I love you too much"**_

 **On a roof from a house, Winter watches her champion play the song with a smile on her face**

" _ **Heaven knows your name I've been praying"**_

" _ **To have you come here by my side"**_

" _ **Without you a part of me is missing"**_

" _ **Just to make you my own I will fight"**_

 **On another roof, Qrow sees this and becomes angered that his champion isn't winning Ruby's heart**

" _ **I love you too much"**_

" _ **I love you too much"**_

" _ **Heaven's my witness and this is a fact"**_

 **The mariachi brothers run up next to him and climb onto each other to give him a stepping stone to get closer to ruby.**

" _ **You live in my soul"**_

" _ **Your heart is my goal"**_

" _ **There's love above love and it's mine"**_

" _ **'cause I love you"**_

" _ **There's love above love and it's yours"**_

" _ **'cause I love you"**_

" _ **There's love above love and it's ours"**_

" _ **If you love me as much"**_

Ruby sniffles and wipes her eyes dry from such a beautiful song.

 **Jaune finishes with his eyes closed slowly leaning in only to kiss Ruby's finger and for her to ask "Did you think it was gonna be that easy?"**

 **As she said this Jaune falls down and is completely crushed by the 3 brothers, becoming dizzy, while also leaving his guitar with Ruby**

" **I... I kind of did." He says as he then falls face first onto the ground**

" **Jaune! Hold on, I'm coming." Ruby says laughing as she found him cute and goofy. Holding his guitar, she goes down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she continues forward only to stop as she sees a diamond ring in front of her with Neptune holding it.**

" **Neptune…What are you doing?" Ruby asks confused**

" **Ruby...Will you... Will you marry me?" Neptune asks as he gets down on one knee**

"DON'T DO IT OTHER MEEE! IT'S TOO WEIRD!" Ruby yells at the screen

 **Seeing how unsure Ruby was, Neptune says "Don't worry, your father already said you could."**

" **He did... what?" Ruby asks upset as she glares at her father**

"I'LL KILL HIM TILL HE'S DEAD!" Yang shouts in fury

" **Who else could protect us from Adam?" Taiyang says sadly knowing that Neptune is the only one who could stop him. He pushes Ruby slightly forward to remind her of his offer.**

 **Before she could ever answer him, Sun bursts into the room with a Dizzy Jaune and sees what's happening. He quickly leaves Jaune.**

" **What did I miss?" Jaune asks Neptune still slightly dizzy. Neptune looks between Ruby and Jaune and notices how Ruby has Jaune's guitar**

" **Wait... Wait a sec. Did he propose, too?" Neptune asks Ruby slightly panicked**

" **No. Were you going to?" Ruby asked shyly towards Jaune**

" **What?" Jaune asks very confused to what's going on**

" **Well, I proposed first. So, go fight a bull or something." Neptune says. Now knowing what's going on, Jaune shoves Neptune away from him**

" **You two are acting like fools!" Ruby says**

" **Wait, me too?" Jaune asks confused because he didn't even do anything yet**

" **You're so strong, Neptune." One of the soldiers said as he had caught Neptune before he fell**

" **Thanks, I work out a lot." Neptune says as he flexes and gets up**

" **Look, I love you like a brother, you know that. But how are you going to protect Ruby if you can't even finish a bull?" Neptune asks to the shock of everyone.**

"Ok that was cold. Weiss were going to beat up Neptune when we see him" Yang says

"I'll join you. I'm still a bit upset about what he thought about women." Weiss says sharpening her weapon

" **Good one, Neptune!" his comrades say**

 **Thinking of a comeback, Jaune replies with "Oh, yeah? Well, you will never be as great a hero as your father!"**

"BUUUUURRRRRNNNNN!" Yang says

" **Now, that's just uncalled for."**

" **You better get your finger out of my face." Neptune says as he moves Jaunes figure and points at him back**

" **You don't point at me!" Jaune replies as they get into a pointing slap fight**

" **This is so stupid, so childish." Neptune says motioning for a sword**

" **Neptune!" his comrade says tossing him one**

" **Come at me, bro!" Neptune says confidently**

" **Jaune!" Sun says as he tosses something to Jaune. Jaune catching it, readies himself as well only to realize that he is holding his guitar. He looks at Sun with anger**

" **What? You wanted a banjo?" Sun asks confused**

" **Look at him! He got his guitar. What are you gonna do? La musica! I'm so scared!" Neptune teases**

" **I'm gonna teach you some manners." Jaune says**

 **As they begin to strike, Ruby interferes with her own sword and disarms both of them**

" **Did I mention I also studied fencing?" Ruby says matter of factly.**

" **Fine. We'll settle this later." Neptune says as he leaves**

" **Any time. Any place." Jaune agrees**

" **No! Don't go, Neptune! What if the bandidos come?" His comrades ask**

 **An explosion shakes the room and a child rushes in and shouts "The bandidos are coming!"**

" **And Neptune is gone!" everyone says in a panic**

" _ **All is lost"**_ **the nuns sing in fear**

* * *

" **Tremble in fear before the might of Adam's army!" One of the commander's shout**

" **Women and children, go to the church! Men, we are going to drive Adam's bandits off! Who is with me?" Taiyang shouts**

 **He turns to watch all of the men run away. "This is not good." He says depressed**

" **Listen up, you cowards! These are Adam's demands! Hand over your chickens, monies, bacon, jars, mustache wax. This looks like jelly but I think it's "jewelry." Yeah, jewelry. Anyways, if you give all this to us...then maybe we won't burn your town down." The commander says**

Blake shakes her head in sadness for hearing these demands and about how Adam in this world is basically the same in her own.

" **You want the town? You're gonna have to go through me!" Jaune says as he pulls out his twin swords. As they prepare to fight, Neptune from a roof sits upon his horse and shouts "Hey, ugly! Why don't you fight a real man? With a really awesome mustache!" he asks as he charges into battle**

" **Thank goodness you are here!" Taiyang says**

" **Here, hold this. And this. And this. And if that's too heavy, maybe you can just hand it to Ruby." Neptune says as he hands all of his stuff to Jaune**

" **My name is Neptune, son of Captain Mondragon! Tonight, the town of San Angel is under my protection. Prepare to be beaten." He tells all of the** **Bandidos**

" **Get him, Plomo!" The commander says and watches as the soldier is easily defeated.**

" _ **Who wants some more?"**_ **The nuns sing in excitement**

" **Get him!" The commander shouts to all of the men**

" **All right, that's just not hurting at all." Neptune says as he receives multiple punches and kicks. One of them reveals the glowing emerald metal**

" **The beautiful hero! He has the medal of everlasting life!"**

"So THAT'S what it's called" Yang says

 **Neptune then gathered all of his strength and banished all of the banditos off of him. The Commander seeing the metal decides to report this to Adam so declares "Retreat!"**

" **And don't ever come back!" Neptune shouts**

" **Yeah! You better run away! That was incredible." Ruby says appreciating the fight and his skill**

" **Yeah, you really are a hero." Jaune agrees**

" **Perhaps now...we possibly could continue our conversation, senorita Posada?" Neptune asks Ruby. She becomes nervous but Taiyang begs her to go with him**

" **Ruby, please, do it for the town. Without Neptune we truly are at the mercy of Adam." He says**

"… **So, why don't you tell me about some of your medals?" Ruby says reluctantly**

" **Well, I got this one for delivering a baby with one hand while arm wrestling a bear with the other. That's nothing, really." Neptune says**

"If I'm honest with myself, I hope Jaune wins your heart in this. Neptune's a jerk." Weiss says to Ruby who only responds with blushing.

* * *

 _Duh. Of course, she's gonna go with Neptune. And did you see that mustache?_

 _Are you crazy? Ruby is doing this to protect the town._

 _Putting her duty before her heart._

 _Yes. Life can be really tough for the living._

" **Failing in and out of the ring. The whole Arc family would be so disappointed in you." Roman says to Jaune after hearing what happened to him**

" **Please, don't say that." Jaune begs**

" **Listen. You love Ruby? Then fight for her, like a man!" Roman says irritated**

" **It's too late. Neptune proposed to her already." Jaune says dejectedly**

" **Now, that's a real man." Roman says approvingly only to get hit by a pineapple thrown by Elder Yang**

" **Quiet, Roman!" Yang yells as she gets closer to Jaune to give him some wisdom and advice**

"HA, like you could give Jaune any sound advice." Weiss says jokingly

"Hey I give great advice!" Yang says a bit angrily

"Yea, about bars, and partying. Not life lessons that he could use in everyday life." Weiss says

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Yang says as flames surround her

"…Tell you what i'll make a bet with you. If I win and this yang doesn't give him good advice, then you have to shave your head bald. And if you win…then I'll do that thing that you always want me to do."

"…Deal" Yang says as she shakes her hand. (The movie was paused during this interaction so now that there done it continues its path)

" **Jaune, if Ruby didn't say yes to Neptune...then she said no." Yang says with a smile, giving Jaune some much needed hope**

"…Mother F*****" Weiss says as she slides down the seat

" **So, what are you gonna do about it, son?" Roman asks his son. Jaune making a decision, gets up and runs out of the door.**

* * *

 **The screen changes to Adams base of operations. We see one of his men going into the cave.**

 _After stealing Qrow's magic medal in a battle, Adam had risen to become the king of the bandits. But when Qrow stole it back, Adam had come undone._

" **We found... We found the medal! The medal of everlasting life! It's in the town of San Angel." The Commander says only to be tackled by the very large Adam Taurus**

"…Sh**, is he like that in this world?" Yang asks Blake since she as been noticing her reacting every time she heard the name

"No, he's not that large, and he doesn't have a moustache" Blake says

" **Are you certain?" Adam says in a deep and menacing voice**

" **I swear! I swear! A beautiful hero wears it to protect the town! It looked just like that." The Commander says pointing to the drawing that Adam had drawn about the medal.**

" **Gather my men. We ride for San Angel. You've come back to me, medal." Adam says as he reaches for the medal that he can already feel in his hands**

 **Returning to the town we see Neptune walking Ruby back to the house as he continues talking about his medals.**

"My OUM, this is just getting repetitive. We get it ok, he's very egotistical" Blake says getting tired of this

" **I got this one for saving some orphans from a fire and then going back in for their cribs, and then going back in for their toys. And then I also saved a little puppy one time that had a little thorn in its paw. And this medal is for having the most medals."**

" **Well, here we are. Thank you for this most informative talk about you." Ruby says glad that it's over with.**

"Yes, thank you." All of RWBY exclaim

" **I have something for you, Ruby." Neptune says handing it to her**

" **That is so nice of y..." Ruby says happily until she sees that it's a picture of himself.**

"…No words" Weiss says honestly considering what she sees in him.

" **I'm speechless." Ruby says as she tries to wonder where her childhood friend is instead of…this guy.**

" **I know. Right? I get that a lot." He says as he leans in to receive a kiss on the cheek**

" **Good night, Neptune." Ruby says jokingly when in reality, she just feels disappointment**

" **Wait. Ruby." Neptune says as he holds her bonnet.**

" **Yes? (Gasp) My bonnet. Aww You kept it all this time?" Ruby asks seeing a little of her old friend back**

" **Well, it's what's kept me going." Neptune admits. Knowing that he has hardly any shot and winning Ruby's heart he asks "Look, about my proposal, will you at least just think about it?"**

 **Ruby thinks for a moment and nod her head in agreement that she would at least think about it. "Good night, Neptune." She says as she enters her home and closes the door**

" **Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Neptune, you're awesome!" Neptune says to himself. Unknown to either of the 2, Qrow was above them listening in. hearing the good news he exclaims "Yes!" and teleports away**

 **Ruby about to get ready for bed, hears a pebble hit the patio door. Opening it, she sees Jaune hanging from the light post.**

" **Meet me at the bridge at dawn." Jaune says with joy and conviction**

" **I can't, Jaune. My father won't..." Ruby tries to explain**

" **Please, Ruby. I beg you." Jaune says slightly desperate. Ruby sensing this, agrees to meet him. Jaune climbs down the light post to go get ready. As he passes an allyway Qrow show himself revealing that he had been eavesdropping.**

" **If she meets him alone I will lose the wager." Qrow says activating the magic in his staff to animate the snake cane to become real "Fix this for me, old friend."**

"(LONG GASP) My uncle's a Cheater." Ruby says

"Well…it kind of did mention that he cheated on the last bet. So, I guess it would a been safe to assume that he would cheat on this one." Blake says

 **Ruby after an hour of waiting, sneaks out of the house and runs to the bridge which is illuminated by candles making a somewhat glowing pathway.**

" **Jaune." Ruby says softly, touched at how he could be so romantic. Music plays in the background as she walks down the walkway towards jaune**

 _ **Wise men say**_

 _ **Only fools rush in**_

 _ **But I can't help**_

 _ **Falling in love**_

 _ **With you**_

 _ **But I can't help**_

 _ **Falling in love**_

 _ **With you**_

"(Sniffle) that was beautiful." Blake says as she dabs her eyes dry

Ruby just agrees as she blows her nose clean.

 **When Ruby reaches Jaune, he puts down his guitar and turns her around**

" **This is... This is what I wanted to show you." Jaune says as he looks at the town. The sun rises perfectly, and reflects off of the town creating an effect as if it was made out of jewels.**

"(Gasp) so pretty" Ruby says

" **It's so beautiful." Ruby says in awe and joy**

" **What you're feeling... that's how I feel every time I'm with you." Jaune says as he gets down on one knee.**

"Dang, vomit boy's gonna propose" Yang says. Ruby doesn't respond due to feeling like she's experiencing it right now as well

" **I can't offer you a ring. I have nothing to give but my love." Jaune says honestly and a little saddened**

" **Oh, Jaune." Ruby says with sweetness. Hearing that made her feel even more special because he was baring his soul to her.**

" **I may not be the town hero, Ruby...but I swear with all my heart I will never, ever stop loving you." Jaune says with conviction**

" **And I will never stop loving the man who plays from the heart." Ruby says with love filled in her voice**

Team RWBY are all crying on how sentimental this scene is and how much Jaune really loves Ruby

"When were done with this, you should go tell him how you feel" Yang says to Ruby

"W-what?" Ruby asked shocked

"I know, I would mostly punch or destroy any guy that would even dare touch you. But watching all of these versions of Jaune, and how its showing how honorable he is. I really can't think of anyone else who would even be worthy of you…I'm just saying if you do tell him, I would be happy for you." Yang says

Ruby starts to cry and whispers a thanks as she looks back on the screen

 **Out from the bushes comes the snake of Qrow attempting to bite Jaune**

" **Snake! No!" Ruby says as she shoves Jaune away only for her to get bitten instead**

" **Ruby!" Jaune says as he catches her in time as he watches the snake slither away. He holds her and checks for a pulse. He finds none**

" **No. Help!" Jaune cries out into the heavens as the sky turns dark and rain starts to fall**

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH" Yang and Ruby yell in frustration "REMIND ME TO KILL QROW WHEN I SEE HIM" Yang and Ruby tell the other 2

 **Neptune hearing the cry for help, runs as fast as possible only to stop as he sees Jaune holding Ruby in his arms**

" **What did you do, Jaune?" Neptune asks**

"Why would he automatically assume that Jaune did something" Yang asks upset

" **There was a snake and..." Jaune trails off.**

 **Neptune wanting to make sure, checks her pulse yet doesn't feel one**

" **She's gone. Why didn't you protect her!?" Neptune yells in grief.**

" **Ruby! Oh, no. Oh, no!" Taiyang says devastated**

" **This is all your doing! Leave! Or so help me, I'll... My little girl. What have you done, boy? What have you done?" Taiyang says to Jaune**

"…ok first of all, it was the snake's fault. Second of all, what would you do?" Blake asks angrily yet still somewhat sympathizes with him. He just lost his daughter.

" **It should have been me." Jaune says dejectedly**

" **Yes. It should have." Neptune says in anger and leaves Jaune in the pouring rain**

* * *

 _No! Ruby died?_

 _That can't be right!_

 _What kind of story is this? We're just kids!_

"Yea no kidding, what kind of story is this." Yang says as she tries to comfort her little sister

… _As the sky cried with rain...Jaune went back to retrieve his guitar._

" **I will never see her again." Jaune says sad**

" **Are you certain? You want to see Ruby again?" An elderly man says**

" **With all my heart." Jaune says**

" **Think about what you say, boy." Says a much deeper voice. Jaune turns to see a man made of tar, with green flames and black wings.**

 **He looks upon his guitar with the message and says with conviction "With all my heart."**

" **Done." Qrow says as he snaps his fingers to summon his 2 headed snake cane.**

 **The snake bites Jaune and the poison works instantly**

" **Ruby..." Jaune says as he passes away, hoping to see Ruby again**

 _No!_

 _Jaune, too?_

The RWBY team is shocked that Jaune would do such a thing just to be with the one he loves and only hopes that they find a man just as willing to do so for them as well…unless they have kids, then the fathers need to stay for them as well.

 _What is it with Mexicans and death?_

 _But it can't end like this. Can it?_

 _Oh, my sweet child, this is not the end._

* * *

 **Jaune slowly wakes up and stands on his feet. He walks towards the tree and places a hand to balance himself. Seeing his hand, he becomes somewhat shocked at seeing skeletal hands. He slowly turns around and sees a magical world. A place that was filled with endless colors. Balloons flying into the sky and miles upon miles of fireworks and music.**

"Ohhhh he's in the land of the remembered." Ruby says in awe.

" **Welcome to the Land of the Remembered!" a man says as he jumps off with his horse from a rising balloon to reach jaune**

" **I made it." Jaune says a bit tired**

" **And on the Day of the Dead, no less." The man says**

" **Where... Where is..." Jaune tries to speak**

" **You're going to be a little disoriented at first. Don't try to take it all in at once. Let's start with your name." The man says**

" **Ruby Posada!" Jaune says only focusing on the name part**

" **Really? Parents and their crazy baby names." As he looks through the hundreds of names on his clipboard.**

" hahaha that was a pretty good joke" Yang says

" **And there's no Ruby Posada on my list." The an says as he finishes looking through them**

" **No, no. I'm looking for Ruby Posada." Jaune clarifies "My name is Jaune Arc." He introduces himself**

" **Another Arc? Man, that family just keeps growing." The man says as he marks off his name from the** **checklist**

" **My family! They'll help me find Ruby! Can you take me to them?" Jaune says in excitement and Joy as he grabs his guitar to place on his back**

" **I would love nothing more than to reunite a young couple. Just hold on!" The man says as he pulls jaune up onto his horse only to go down a very steep runway**

 **As it evens out the man says "You know, I've been down here for years awaiting my beloved honey bunny." As he reminisces about his wife.**

 **All of a sudden, a woman flashes in onto the streets in front of him and says "Hi, honey!"**

" **AAAAGGHHH Too soon! Go!" The man screams as he books it of down the street**

All of team RWBY laugh due to how convenient that was

 _The Land of the Remembered was vibrant and joyous! Everything was like the land above...But it was more colorful...It was more beautiful, it was more festive! And, on the Day of the Dead... that place was bursting with endless parties and spectacular parades._

" **There, your family is in that one. Get in there!" As he stops by a road with multiply floats going down it. The man shoves Jaune off the horse allowing Jaune to catch onto a rope that swung him onto the first float.**

 **Before he crashed a large man with Aztec like clothing caught him and exclaims "Oh, yeah! Another Arc bullfighter."**

 **Looking up, Jaune realizes who he is and says in joy "You are...The amazing Yatsuhashi Arc!"**

"He looks familiar." Ruby says

"Yeah, I think it was during that one battle with the train thing. him and coco as well" Yang says

" **Yes! I was famous for fighting bulls without a cape!" He says as it shows his past-self tossing his cape onto the ground spitting on it until he got crushed by one. "Capes are for cowards!"**

"That little scene was cute" Ruby says with a giggle

" **Can you help me find Ruby Posada?"**

" **Winter can help you. She helps everyone. Hold on." Yatsu says as he jumps only for Jaune to get hit by a Bull piñata and getting nocked off and into the next float. Jaune looks around the boat and connects it with another of his ancestors**

" **The great Oobleck Arc!" Jaune says as he looks up to see him**

" **At your service! I was famous for fighting bulls with only one arm and one leg." As the seen shows him doing exactly that while also getting run over by a bull "Arms and legs are for cowards!"**

 **Oobleck jumps down and lands with grace. "You are Jaune, the one who plays the guitar." He says in joy**

" **Yeah, that's me." Jaune agrees**

" **You know, when I was younger, I always dreamt of singing in the opera." Oobleck admits**

" **You did?" Jaune asks surprised**

"He DID!?" RWBY exclaim

"I honestly can't see him doing that" Weiss says trying to picture their Oobleck doing that

" **But as you know..." Oobleck starts and they say together "** **Music is not work fit for an Arc bullfighter** **." As the go through the exact motions as well**

" **Ha-ha the same story." Oobleck says**

" **They crushed our dreams. Hilarious." Jaune says only to get launched into the air by Yatsu landing on a board flinging jaune upwards**

" **He's new." Yatsu says**

" **He reminds me of me. But less handsome." Oobleck says**

 **As Jaune crashes onto the 3** **rd** **float, he looks to see 3 bulls at once and ties it to another family member**

" **Of course! It's Peter "El Super Macho" Arc!" Jaune says in jubilation**

" **I was famous for fighting three bulls at once!" the scene shows him spitting three times as two bulls crash into each other and the third bull falling on top of the other 2. "One bull is for cowards!"**

" **Grandpa! It's me, Jaune." Jaune says**

" **Jaune? I'm so happy to see you." Peter says, he then slaps Jaune in the face**

" **Why you disgrace the family name? Playing the guitar! You couldn't finish one bull? You were a clown." He says only to hear a clown noise and looks as a clown becomes sad and let's go of one of his balloons which fly off into the distance**

" **Sorry, cousin Chucho." He says to the clown and then turns to Jaune and gives him a hug**

" **Welcome home, mijo. Your mother will be very happy to see you." He says as he looks at the float in front of him**

" **Mama?" Jaune says in wonder. He climbs the stairs to the very top and sees his mother dancing. She stops and turns to Jaune as if seeing him for the first time**

" **Jaune?" Neo asks in disbelief**

" **Mama." Jaune says confirming that he really was there**

" **Jaune!" Neo says running up to him and hugging him for all that's worth.**

" **I missed you so much." Jaune says with sadness yet relief that he can see her again**

" **Aye, mijo, it's been like a hole in my heart. I've waited so long for you." She says but then realizes that he's here instead of up there living his life "But not long enough! What are you doing here?"**

" **I'm here to be reunited with...with the love of my life. You're going to love Ruby, mama." Jaune says with love and joy**

" **I'm sure I will. Jaune, you look just like your father. So handsome, you turned out." She says examining him**

" **And I became a bullfighter, just like you wanted." Jaune says**

" **Me? Are you crazy? Haven't you learned anything from your family's history?" Neo says with skepticism**

" **What? But Dad said that..." Jaune says upset**

" **(Sigh) That Roman. Wait until he gets down here." Neo says in a knowing tone "Now, come on, mijo! Everyone, this is my son, Jaune!" Neo says to everyone below them that are family**

" **And these are your Adelita cousins** **Melanie and Militia. They fought in the revolution." Neo says gesturing to the 2 twins**

"Hey I know those 2" Yang says

"Really?" Weiss asks

"Yea, I beat them up at a bar." Yang says

"Yea, me and dad still have to talk to you about that." Ruby says

" **And we won." They both say**

" **No way!" Jaune says impressed**

" **Hey, primo." They say as they reach out both hands to shake**

" **Being with the whole Arc family...And you, mama. This is incredible." Jaune says with joy**

" **And this is Winter's castle." Neo gestures in front of her. Jaune turns and gasps at the sheer size and beauty of it.**

RWBY remain silent in awe for the beauty of the castle

" **I don't see it." Yatsu says as he looks in the other direction**

" **Savage." Oobleck says as he nudges Yatsu to look in the right direction.**

" **Come, she will help you find my new daughter-in-law." Neo says as she gets off the float and walks into the castle.**

" **Now, this is a castle!" Peter shouts inside the castle leaving an echo**

" **We were always Winter's favorites. You know how bullfighters flirt with death?" Oobleck in a lecture like tone**

" **And that's why there are so many of you down here. Winter's throwing a big Day of the Dead fiesta for everyone!" Neo explains as they arrive in the dining room. Down the table lays a very large Chair only meant for royalty facing the other direction**

" **Ask her, mijo." Neo says to Jaune**

" **My lady, could you help me find Ruby Posada?" Jaune says as he bows in respect to Winter**

" **No one here can help you, bullfighter." A deep male voice says as black wings expand. "The Land of the Remembered has a new ruler!" The chair spins around to reveal Qrow in the chair "Who, you ask? Lil' old me." He says pointing to himself**

"Whaaat?" Ruby asks "How did he win the bet if I, or the other me, Died?" Ruby asks

"…I don't know?" Blake says

" **You again?" Jaune says seeing the man who helped him come here in the first place**

" **But Winter would never hand her domain over to you." Peter says in defiance**

" **She lost a bet." Qrow explains**

" **Oh, she would do that." Peter says**

" **This land is finally mine! All thanks to you, Jaune." Qrow says happily**

" **What?" Jaune asks confused**

" **Winter bet that Ruby would marry you. I bet that Ruby would marry Neptune. And since you're not around anymore...Ruby is going to marry Neptune just to, you know, protect her beloved town. So, I win." Qrow says victoriously**

" **No, but Ruby passed away. I saw her." Jaune says in denial. When the truth hits him, he says "Oh, no."**

" **Oh, yes." Qrow says in joy**

 **Jaune falls down on his knees in shock. Grandpa Peter goes to Jaune and asks "Mijo, what is it?"**

"Yea, what's going on here? How is Ruby alive?" Yang asks with everyone confused as well

" **One snake bite merely put her in a trance. My champion easily woke...the sleeping beauty." Qrow says as the screen changes to Neptune with Ruby as the emerald medal touches Ruby reviving her**

" **Oh, my goodness. It's a miracle!" Taiyang says in joy**

" _ **Thank you"**_ **The nuns sing**

" **I'm... I'm..." Ruby says slowly as the scene changes back to Jaune as he finishes her sentence by saying "Alive." In despair**

"So THAT's how she's alive!" Yang says in an understanding tone.

" **Cheers." Qrow says in celebration to his self-proclaimed promotion**

" **One bite? Your snake! It bit me twice! You cheated! You will pay for this!" Jaune says in anger and feeling cheated and used**

 **Qrow in fury stands upon the table and glides upon it, pushing food and candles off of the table as he approaches Jaune "In all my years, no one, in any realm...has ever talked to me like that and survived." He then gets closer to jaune and looks him straight in the eye**

" **So, I ask you...Are you threatening me, boy?" Qrow asks**

" **I will expose you to Winter. And then you and me can settle things!" Jaune says getting up in Qrows face in fury.**

"(whistle) Vomit boy grew a pair if he's going against a literal god of death." Yang says

" **You'll never reach her in her new realm. I should know. I rotted there for eons." Qrow says as he flicks Jaune away**

" **Now, if you'd all excuse me, I have a wedding to plan. Chao!" He says as he flies through the ceiling and flies off to see Ruby and Neptune. When he reaches them, he hides in the shadows to see what happens next**

* * *

" **What happened?" Ruby asks as she hold her head in pain. Remembering what happened she panics and asks Neptune "Wait, where's Jaune?"**

 **Neptune hearing what happened to Jaune from Roman sadly tells her "I'm sorry, Ruby. Jaune... Jaune passed away."**

" **No. It can't be." Ruby says in sadness and denial as she moves away only to be stopped and held by one of the nuns**

" **I'm sorry, dear." The nun says**

" **Ruby, we are all sorry Jaune is gone...but Neptune just saved your life. You see? He will always protect you." Taiyang says to Ruby in sadness yet in a knowing voice**

"Wow that is…low." Blake says "One of Ruby's friends, possibly the one she loves dies…and he's trying to hook you up with F***** Neptune"

" **General, this is not the time." Neptune says**

"At least someone has some common courtesy" Ruby says gaining a little respect for Neptune

" **Please, for everyone's sake, mija. Make him stay." Taiyang calmly begs Ruby**

"… **Will you stay in San Angel if I marry you?" Ruby asks**

"… **Yes, but you don't…" Neptune starts to say only for Ruby to say "I accept Neptune's proposal."**

" **Ahh Young love." Qrow says as he disappears once more**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in Winter's castle, jaune was in a bit of a panic. He became a man on a mission.**

" **I have to find Winter! Please. Please, help me." He begs to his family**

" **Mijo, stay here with us." Neo slowly says to her son "No more worries."**

" **Epic fiestas every day." Oobleck says in joy**

" **With the whole Arc family." The twins say**

" **And all-you-can-eat churros." Yatsu says as he holds dozens of them in his arms.**

"… I'm not sure what he would do." Blake says

Ruby begins to think what she would do in Jaune's position. Would she stay with her loved ones or give it up for a chance to return to someone she loved? She wasn't sure.

" **Tha... thank you, guys. But, no. I need to be with Ruby. It's all I ever wanted." Jaune says with love and conviction in his voice**

" _How's Jaune gonna get back?"_ **one of the young boys asks**

" _He's stuck there forever! And Ruby is gonna marry Neptune! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"_ **another boy screams in fear.**

" _Well, one thing was for certain...Jaune needed help from his family."_

" **If Winter is where Qrow rotted away..." Neo trails off thinking**

" **Then she's in the Land of the Forgotten." The twins say together in fear**

" **No, no, no." Yatsu says in genuine fear**

"The land of the forgotten must be awful for Yatsu to be terrified" Weiss says

" **Quiet, you! Jaune, there's only one way to get to the Land of the Forgotten." He says in fear. He takes a deep breath and sings "Through the Cave of Souls" in an Opera like voice.**

" **Going there would be certain doom!" Peter says warning his grandson**

" **Well... It's a good day for doom." Jaune says nervous but not backing down**

 **The family cheers in joy for him not backing down and his grandpa Peter says "He's an Arc, I tell you! An ARC!"**

 **The scene changes to that of Jaune, Neo, and Peter riding on horse-back until they arrive at a hellish mountain**

" _The legendary Cave of Souls was rumored to be at the edge of the Land of the Remembered. Now, many had tried to reach it, but none had ever returned. At least, not in one piece."_

" **Caramba, it hurts just looking at it." Peter says as he knows that they have to climb it.**

"Dang, sucks to be them" Yang says

"Why? There skeletons. They won't be able to be tired because they can't physically be tired anymore." Weiss points out

 **(2 hours later)**

" **Why couldn't this be the elevator of souls?" Peter says exhausted**

"…Well at least they can't feel pain." Weiss says calmly

 **(3 hours later)**

" **My arthritis is killing me!" Peter says in pain**

"HOW?! You are a SKELETON! There are no joints or ligaments for you too feel pain." Weiss says upset, trying to solve this logic. Blake chuckles lightly because she figured that when watching these, it would be best just to accept it as is.

 **(6 hours later)** (can we move it along I ran out of time cards)

" **Are we there yet?" Peter asks as Jaune pulls himself up onto the platform that shows the entrance to the cave of souls.**

"you can definitely tell that the cave is not ominous." Blake says sarcastically

"oh please, it's just a cave. What could happen?" Yang says as she drinks her soda

" **Were here Grandpa." Jaune says as Neo helps Peter get up from the ledge**

" **We made it, mijo." He says as he starts running to the entrance.**

" **Come on! What are you guys waiting for?" He asks Jaune as he continues running only to be flung backwards by a wall suddenly appearing.**

" **You are not worthy!" the cave entrance says in a deep and ancient voice**

"…Didn't see that coming" Wiess says now interested in the cave

" **Hey! My arthritis is gone!" Peter says as his body was destroyed only leaving his head.**

RBY starts to snicker as they watch Weiss's eyes twitch in annoyance.

 **As Neo goes to pick up Peter's head, Jaune sees the floor cracking and sees that it's heading right for them**

" **Grandpa! Mama!" Jaune says as he pushes them away as the floor starts to sink along with him**

" **Jaune!" Neo shouts in worry**

" **Face the labyrinth…" The cave states as he raises millions of walls. From an aerial view, we see that it formed into the shape of a skull "And earn the right to be judged." It says to Jaune as it summons 3 boulders to chase Jaune.**

" **I can't see him! Lift me up!" Peter tells Neo. Neo tosses Peter into the air and watches as Jaune dodges boulders left to right. "I see him!" he exclaims**

 **Meanwhile Jaune is running for his life. Dodging left to right, as boulders chase after him. Not looking at where he is going, he finds himself in a dead end. He turns around and sees the boulder coming closer.**

" **Uh oh" Peter says**

" **What? What's happening?" Neo asks desperately as she holds Peters head**

" **It's okay, honey. He's totally okay." Peter assures her. He is then tossed into the air again and screams "Run for your life!"**

 **Jaune hearing this uses immense acrobatic skills to dodge the oncoming boulder. As he runs once more, he sees that he's trapped by the 3 boulders converging on him. Using one of his tricks, he slides perfectly so that he remains in the center of the 3 boulders that had crashed together.**

" **Ay, that was so beautiful." Peter says witnessing that spectacular move.**

 **Jaune climbs one of the boulders to the top and braces himself as the labyrinth sinks to the ground.**

" **You have earned the right to be judged." The cave says as it rises to reveal a colossal titan guardian in its place**

" **But be warned. No mortal has ever passed." It says as he materializes a Giant 2 handed Sword**

"Jaune don't do it!" Ruby says in fear of him

"Is he insane?! Look at that thing! It's probably bigger than Beacon itself!" Yang says. Blake remains silent but is saddened and scared for Jaune. Weiss is still shocked about the cave being a titan

" **For Ruby." Jaune says confidently standing completely still**

 **As the Cave Guardian starts its strike, Neo cries out "Jaune!" in fear**

"I can't watch!" Ruby says crying as she hides her eyes with her hands

 **The Guardian yells with all of its strength, striking Jaune with complete accuracy, only for it to be destroyed on impact when it hits Jaune**

"…Is it over?" Ruby asks. No response. She looks over to the others and see their faces in shock. Turning slowly, she looks at the screen and smiles brightly as she sees Jaune alive once again.

"…how? How is he still alive" Weiss asks in shock

"… **Jaune Arc...your heart is pure and courageous. You and yours may enter." The guardian says as he sinks into the ground again and lowers it lower front teeth revealing stairs.**

"Huh, I guess it was a good thing winter blessed him with that near the beginning." Yang says relieved

" **Ay, mijo. Don't do that again!" neo says in Joy and anger as she hugs Jaune for all he's worth**

Ruby sighs in relief that the challenge is over. She looks over to the others and notice that they look glad that Jaune survived. She smiles and looks back at the screen showing a dark wet cave

* * *

" **This is the Cave of Souls?" Peter asks underwhelmed**

" **Grandpa! Show some respect." Jaune says warningly as he pulls out his twin swords**

 **A glowing snake like movement moves towards the trio.**

"(Sigh) what is it this time?" Weiss asks tired of all of these surprises

" **That... was... awesome, man!" Ozpin says appearing from the golden snake movement. His body glowed with joy and his beard fell downwards naturally.**

Shocked silence permeates the room until RWBY bust outs laughing at Ozpin.

"Oh, my Oum, that was hilarious!" Yang says as she falls off the chair laughing

"I would never have thought of seeing Ozpin like this" Ruby says leaning into her chair as to not fall down

" **Look, the giant boulders were like..."Boom, boom, boom!" Ozpin says as he uses his fists to punch the air symbolizing the boulders "And then, you were, like..." He says as he zooms all around the room making zoom noises "And then, the cave guardian, he came in, and he was like..."I'm going to judge you with this giant sword." He says as he motions a sword swinging downwards**

" **Excuse me? Sir!" Jaune says unsure what was happening**

" **And then, you... you...You got through." Ozpin says impressed as he calms down**

" **Please can you help us, I have to find Winter." Jaune says to the glowing being**

" **Winter?" Ozpin asks as a floating book goes to Ozpin and opens up for him to read**

"Huh, Why's the Book of Life there?" Blake asks to herself quietly

" **Sorry, you missed her, Jaune." Ozpin says as he reads from the book about what has happened to winter**

" **Wait! You know me?" Jaune asks surprised**

" **Yeah, man. We know everybody. We know Peter." He says pointing to the head "Neo" he says pointing to her "and Puddle." He points to a puddle and then asks "How are you doing, puddle?"**

"…I think somethings wrong with him." Ruby says

Yang just replies with a poster with a screw and a baseball.

" **Hello, puddle." Jaune uncomfortable says to the puddle to be courteous to this glowing being.**

" **It's all here in the Book of Life." He says gesturing to It. Looking around and realizing where they were, he says "Wait, where are my manners? Come on in, y'all!" as he gestures his hands to make the platform that they were on to rise**

" _Jaune and his family were the first to ever see the magic waterfalls that linked all the realms."_ **The woman says as the scene changes to the authentic cave of souls**

RWBY gasped in awe and performed the occasional ooo's and aahh's

" **Welcome to the Cave of Souls! Mi casa es su casa." Ozpin says**

" **Now, this is a cave!" Peter says**

" **You see all these candles? Each one is a life." Ozpin explains**

" **And I'm your humble, yet strikingly handsome...Candle Maker!" Ozpin greets himself all mystical like only for nothing to happen**

" **I don't get it." Peter says confused**

" **Wait, wait, wait! I didn't do the thing. I got to do the thing. Watch this." Ozpin says as he claps his hands allowing his powers to flow. Candles lift into the air and surround them all in a tower of floating candles**

" **Amazing right? This is our work! This is what we do!" He says talking about him and the book**

" **Look! That group, that's your town." He says moving to a section of the tower. "And there, that's Ruby." He says grabbing and holding a lit candle. "And next to her, Jaune." He says grabbing another one, yet this one is not lit**

" **One aflame with life, the other...Kaput." as he makes the unlit one disappears.**

"Poor Jaune. I hope he gets better soon." Yang says

" **You see, as long as someone alive remembers you... you get to live in the Land of the Remembered." He says as he explains how the spirits work**

"So, it's not just limited to family members?" Blake asks

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yang asks

"She means that even if your whole family died off, as long as we still remember you guys, you get to stay there." Weiss explains

"Oh" Yang says in understanding

" **Santa Gordita!" Ozpin shouts out suddenly in panic**

" **What is it?" Jaune asks worried**

" **Adam is on the march. With him comes the end of your town. And there will be no one left to remember you." Ozpin says saddened**

" **(Gasp) We would all be forgotten." Neo says**

" **Please, Candle Maker." Jaune**

" **Ozpin"**

" **What?"**

" **I prefer you call me Ozpin" He says**

" **I can't do that, Jaune." Ozpin says only for the book to nudge him to get his attention. The pages in the book turns to Jaune's story only to show nothing. Ozpin realizing what this means shouts out "Santa Chihuahua!"**

 **Seeing their confused looks, Ozpin explains "Okay, okay. Look, guys, the Book of Life holds everyone's story. But the pages on Jaune's life...They're blank!" he says excited**

" **You didn't live the life that was written for you. You are writing your own story!" Ozpin says as he makes a mind blown gesture**

" **Th** at **'s g** oo **d** **?" Peter** and Yang both **ask, not really understanding it**

" **So, this means you'll help me find Winter?" Jaune asks just to clarify if he was getting help or not.**

" **Well…I'm not supposed to interfere, but I may be able to bend the rules. Just a little. After all, it is the Day of the Dead. Right, book?" Ozpin says as he high fives the book**

" **Come on, let's do this. I'll take you to Winter." He says as he moves them closer to a waterfall**

 **Without even saying anything, all three of the Arc family members jump through into the waterfall only to start falling at a rapid pace falling towards jagged rocks.**

" **I immediately regret this decision!" Peter says as all three start to scream in fear.**

Yeah, no kidding dingus" Weiss says

"What's a dingus?" Ruby asks

"It's a fancy word for stupid" Blake says

"Oh, ok" Ruby says

* * *

 **Jaune closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain. As none came, he opened his eyes to see Ozpin using his magic to hold them in place before they were crushed into paste.**

" **You Arc's need to look before you go jumping into magic waterfalls. What if you jump into the wrong one? You might end up in Tijuana." Ozpin says exasperated**

" **I think I died there." Peter says remembering what it was like there**

" **Welcome to the Land of the Forgotten. Sad isn't it?" Ozpin says gesturing around them**

A deep depressing feeling flows through the room as RWBY looks upon the bleak wasteland. They watch as a skeleton in pain slowly becomes ash and flows through the wind.

" **Aww your poor things** **." Neo and** Ruby **say at the same time**

" **And that's gonna happen to us if we don't hurry. Come on." Jaune says as they start to run along a winding path downward. Minutes pass by with the landscape barely changing. They then reach a massive looking tower in the center of an ocean of Lava.**

" **There it is, Qrow's castle." Ozpin says to them all. Jaune focuses on a way to enter and sees a draw bridge. He runs to it as it starts to lower for them. He enters the hallway and rushes by hundreds of rooms until they reach the throne room where they see Winter looking out into the Lava Ocean**

" **Winter! I need a word with you, my lady!" Jaune says as he rushes towards her**

 **She turns around at her name and is shocked to see her champion here.**

" **Jaune? But how did you get here?" Winter asks as she fully faces him**

" **I had some help." Jaune says as he looks back to his companions. Winter follows his sight and sees Ozpin wave his hand as he greets himself**

" **Hey, there." Ozpin says shyly**

" **Ozpin. Neo! And the head of Peter?" She greets everyone while is confused about Peters condition. She snaps her fingers and magically summons his body, putting him together again**

" **Great, my arthritis is back." Peter complains**

 **Jaune, glad seeing his Grandpa back to normal, turns back to Winter to deliver his message.**

" **I know about the wager. Qrow cheated you." Jaune says seriously**

" **He did what?" Winter asks angrily**

" **Yeah! With a two-headed snake!" Jaune explains in a frustrated tone**

 **Ozpin seeing the anger in winter rising warns everyone in a knowing tone**

" **You might want to cover your ears right now." He says to them all. He then looks at the screen and says "You should as well!" he says as he covers his ears**

"WHAT?!" RWBY yells in complete shock

"How did he…?" Weiss asks

"Who cares, just do it already" Ruby says as she covers her ears

" **Qrrrrrrroooooooow!" Winter yells to the heavens. The castle starts to shake violently, chandeliers falling and shattering everywhere, even the whole of The Land of the Forgotten was bathed in the light of her fury.**

Back in the room with RWBY, plates and foods fall of the table, shattering and splatting everywhere. Blake falls out of her chair in pain due to her Faunus traits, and Yang starts to feel cold yet happy since it seemed her anger was fueling Winters.

 **When she's done, Qrow seems to materialize into the room with two glasses and a bottle of wine.**

" **Yes, my dear?" he says happily. Looking behind her, he sees Jaune as well as a few others. He drops both glasses in shock and simply says "Oh"**

" **You misbegotten son of a leprous donkey! You cheated! Again!" Winter says in fury**

" **I did no such thing." Qrow denies. Winter reaches towards his pocket and pulls out his two headed snake which is still alive before she changes it back to normal.**

" **Oh, that." Qrow says as he takes it back. "It has a mind of its own...Or two." He jokes**

" **That is unforgivable!"**

" **Oh, please! I never sent that snake to Ruby, and I never gave that medal to Neptune!" Qrow says in denial but panics when he realized what he said**

"… **What medal?" Winter asks in confusion and anger**

" **The one I never gave him. Ever. At all. Never. Who is this Neptune?" Qrow says fast**

"Well, you dun goofed up." Yang says

"How did he goof up?" Ruby asks

"He asked who Neptune was. And since he knew who he was for the past who knows how long, he messed up." Blake explains

"ooohhh" Ruby says in understanding

" **You gave Neptune the medal of everlasting life?" Winter asks as she pulls his beard to get closer to him**

"… **Yes." He admits, terrified of her**

 **Jaune hearing about this for the first time asks "Medal of everlasting life"?**

" **Whoever wears the medal cannot die or be injured." Winter says shocking Jaune. She turns back and slaps his face.**

 **Neo asks "Please, can you help me up?" as she is then levitated to Qrows face. She gives 3 mighty slaps to the face.**

" **Thank you." She says as she is levitated down**

" **Can I get a slap, too?" Ozpin asks**

"Yea, me too. Give our uncle a lesson" Yang says

" **My son did not deserve this."**

" **Come on, I have to go back." Jaune begs**

" **It's only fair." Winter says**

 **Qrow tries to ignore winter so he doesn't have to fix it.**

" **Please, Balby?" Winter says for his nickname when he's known as Xibalba**

 **"Balby"? Every one asks shocked and somewhat disturbed**

" **No. Never." Qrow says stubborn**

" **You better do this!" Winter says with fury rising**

" **No."**

 **Jaune then gains an incredible idea and asks "Hey, what about a wager?"**

" **A wager?" Both Qrow and Winter asks interested**

" **If I win you give me my life back." Jaune says excitedly**

" **You have nothing I want." Qrow says in boredom**

" **But I do. If you win, Qrow, you can rule both realms." Winter says knowing he will except it**

" **You name the task, anything you want, and I will beat you." Jaune says, confident in his skills**

 **Qrow ponders this for a bit until he hears Jaune say "What? Are you afraid you might lose?"**

" **What you doing, kid?" Ozpin says afraid that Jaune might be vaporized on the spot instead**

" **...Do we have a deal?" Jaune asks Qrow**

"… **We have a deal. Now, tell me, boy, what keeps you up at night? What eats at you from the inside? What, do tell, is your worst fear?" Qrow asks Jaune as his eyes stare into Jaune's soul. Jaune looks slightly to the left towards his swords and then back at Qrow.**

" **Got it." Qrow says suddenly and teleports Jaune to the largest stadium ever in the Land of the remembered.**

* * *

 **Thousands of people are cheering in excitement. Jaune looks around for a moment until his eyes land on Winter, Ozpin and Qrow up in the VIP section.**

" **Jaune Arc! You will have to defeat every bull the Arc family ever finished!" Qrow says with a menacing smile**

"Well that's good, at least it shouldn't be a lot." Yang says

" **That would be thousands!" Peter says up in the stands along with the rest of the Arc family**

"Ohhh." Yang says deflated

"Well, at least he doesn't have to face them all at once." Ruby says comforting Yang

" **All... at... once!" Qrow says with glee**

"OH, come On." Ruby says in fear and frustration

"Well then, stop tempting Fate" AIDA says chuckling

" **If you complete this task you will live again. And if you fail, you will be forgotten. Forever." Qrow says stating the terms of the deal.**

" **This is impossible. It can't be done!" Ozpin says in worry.**

" **Vamos, toro. Venga." Jaune says to a bull. They all start charging at him and he dodges them perfectly.**

" **You can do it!" Peter yells**

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the surface, two boys are running away from a bandit trying to hurt them. Roman seeing this, punches the bandit and turns to the two boys**

" **Are you two all right?" He asks in concern**

" **Adam is coming! With a whole army behind him!" One of the boys say in panic**

" **You boys warn General Posada. I will buy you some time." He says as he readies his swords and turns to see the whole army in front of him. "Who wants to go first?" Roman yells at them with defiance.**

 **The army creates a path to reveal Adam in all of his glory. 3 times larger than normal with swords shaped as Great white sharks. "I hate bullfighters." Adam says in disgust**

" **Then come and get some." Roman shouts as he charges at Adam. They both jump into the air as they poise their blades to strike.**

 **In the cave of souls, a candle flickers out.**

"Oh no…wait who died?" Ruby asks

* * *

" **Jaune** **! Get out of there!" Oobleck yells as the scene changes back to show Jaune getting beaten around in the ring. A flash shines behind them revealing Roman in his skeletal form looking around confused.**

"Well, I guess that answered your question Ruby." Yang said

" **What is happening?" Roman asks**

" **Roman!" Neo cries out as she launches at Roman and gives him a hug**

" **Neo!" Roman says as he hugs her back**

" **Jaune! Your father is here!" Ozpin shouts to Jaune**

" **Papa?" Jaune asks dizzy and confused from the severe beating he has received**

" **Adam and his men are at the gates of San Angel!" Roman cries out for his sun to hear him**

 **As Jaune gets up, he sees the bulls creating a lot of dust. As it swirls is a vortex, it reveals that they are transforming and combining into the greatest and largest bull ever**

" **Man, this is a whole lot of bull** **."** Yang **and Ozpin say together**

" **What?" Qrow asks confused**

" **What, what's wrong?" Winter asks**

" **They were not supposed to do that. Something is not right." Qrow says as he scans the beast with his powers. After the scan is complete and he looks at it, he pales even more than he should.**

" **What is it?" Winter asks as she looks at the scan herself only to pale just as much.**

" **Grimm" they both whisper in fear.**

" **What, how did that happen** **?"** Weiss **and Ozpin ask**

" **The Hate that the Bulls were feeling, while joining together, caused them to change into a Grimm. All we can do now is pray and hope." Winter says**

 **The scene changes to a church showing Ruby standing next to Neptune in a flowing white dress.**

"Aww man, I totally forgot about this." Ruby says as she facepalms "Don't marry him other me." She begs

" **Ruby Posada...do you take Neptune to be your husband?" The pastor asks**

"NOOOO!" Ruby yells

" **Yes. For San Angel, I do." Ruby says**

"Ack" Ruby sounds out as she falls to the floor passed out

"Well…I don't even know what to say." Blake says as she watches Ruby twitching on the floor

" **And Neptune... do you take Ruby to be your wife?" The pastor asks facing Neptune**

 **Neptune, not knowing what to do hesitates with his answer.**

" **I..." He starts, only to be interrupted with a huge explosion shaking the room. The door opens and the boy from earlier shouts "Adam is here!"**

 **Neptune patting his clothes notices something missing**

" **My medal. It's on my other suit. I gotta go." Neptune says going to change into his uniform**

" **But Neptune is the only one who can defeat Adam." Taiyang says to his daughter. Ruby looks around the room and sees everyone afraid**

" **We can fight them together, Papa." Ruby says giving Taiyang hope**

* * *

 **The scene changes back to the colosseum.**

" **Toro! Toro, venga!" Jaune shouts with his voice shaking in fear. The Grimm Bull take a step forward, and the arena forms a ring of fire.**

" **Venga, torote. Venga." Jaune says more confidently. The bull charges with incredible speed and hits Jaune sending him into the wall. He falls down revealing a human shaped hole from when he impacted it.**

" **Get up and fight like an Arc!" Port cries out. A second flash appears revealing Elder Yang on the ledge still knitting**

"WHAT?! I DIED!?" Yang asks shocked and saddened

" **Mama? What are you doing here?" Peter asks her**

" **Cholesterol." Elder yang simply replies.**

"Oh, well at least it wasn't from like being killed or anything like that." Yang says somewhat relieved

* * *

 **Back to the surface we see the towns folk gathering around Ruby as she prepares a speech.**

" **Everyone! Listen up! I know you're scared, but look around you. Do you know what I see?" Ruby asks them all**

" **No." They all reply**

" **I see proud people ready to fight for their beloved town. And I see that inside each of you is a strength that cannot be measured." She says as she gives swords to some people and raises pitch forks to others. She turns to sun who looks panicked and says "Yes... even in you, Sun." giving him pride and confidence.**

" **This Day of the Dead will never be forgotten! We will teach Adam that he's messing with the wrong town. San Angel... I swear by those before us, we will not fall! Not today. Not ever! Now, who's with me?" She cries out. The whole town cheers with her ready to defend their homes and town from Adams reign.**

" **You are like the son I never had! But much prettier!" Taiyang says**

 **Adam destroys the entrance to where they all were and prepares to fight them when suddenly Neptune arrives on his horse.**

" **Hey, Adam! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Neptune asks**

" **Because no one's that big, man." A random citizen says**

" **Where have you been?" Ruby asks Neptune in annoyance**

" **Thank goodness you're..." Taiyang starts to say only to be interrupted by Adam**

" **Hey! Soldier boy. You give me that medal. Right now!" Adam yells in fury**

 **Ruby confused sees Neptune hide a medal behind one of his leather straps. She pulls it away to reveal the emerald medal.**

" **All this is about a stupid medal? Are you kidding me?" Ruby asks annoyed**

" **Not now, Ruby. It's Neptune time." Neptune says as he takes of his cape and charges at Adam. He dodges all of his first attacks and uppercuts Adams face.**

" **Neptune!" he cries as he lands the hit. Adam becoming even more enraged swings at him and knocks the medal away from Neptune. Neptune seeing this, pales and nervously steps back from Adam**

" **Hey, buddy, let's talk about this." Neptune says to ease the situation**

" **Neptune!" he screams as he is flung away into a mausoleum beaten up.**

" **Neptune?" Taiyang says shocked**

* * *

 **The scene changes once again to show Jaune once again taunting the bull to charge at him**

" **Toro! Venga, toro!" Jaune shouts. As the beast charges at him, he dives underneath it causing the Bull to crash into the wall knocking it out while the force of doing so sends Jaune flying causing his guitar and his swords to strike the floor.**

" **The beast is out!" Peter says in Joy and relief**

" **Time to finish this." Yatsu says as he punches his own hand.**

" **Yeah!" The crowd cheers. Jaune seeing this, stands and slowly walks to his swords. He reaches out only to look at his reflection. He pauses and turns to the crowd.**

" **Finish him! Finish him!" The crowd cheers**

 **He looks at his reflection once more and makes his decision. He reaches forward…and picks up his Guitar.**

" **What is he doing** **?" Peter,** Yang, and Weiss **shout out.**

"I can't watch." Ruby says as she covers her eyes once again, not wanting to see Jaune hurt

 **The bull gets up and Roars in Fury, bathing itself in flames. Jaune tunes his guitar and plays a few notes only to be sent flying and crashing once again. He gets up slowly once again and looks at his guitar showing Ruby's reminder to always play from the heart.**

 **He strums his guitar in a calm soothing tone that gives the bull pause.**

Ruby hearing the music, peaks from behind her eyes as she watches Jaune play once again

" _ **Toro, I am humbled for tonight, I understand"**_

" _ **Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand"**_

" _ **You've suffered great injustice so have thousands before you"**_

 **During this, the bull starts to charge at Jaune**

" _ **I offer an apology and one long overdue"**_

 **This causes the Bull to stop in shock and suspicion**

Back in the room, the others are in shock seeing how the bull turned Grimm stopped when Jaune sang about apologizing.

" _ **I am sorry"**_

" _ **Toro, I am sorry"**_

" _ **Hear my song and know I sing the truth"**_

 **The bull still suspicious, raises a hoof high in the air as it aims for Jaune**

" _ **Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight"**_

" _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive"**_

" _ **Love can truly live"**_

" _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive"**_

" _ **Love can truly live"**_

 **The bull sensing only the truth, strikes the ground a foot away from Jaune, showing that Jaune was not afraid and was willing to be crushed. The bull then continues to listen**

" _ **Toro I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath"**_

" _ **To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of Death"**_

" _ **2 Centuries of agony, and to your heart we send"**_

" _ **Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends"**_

 **The bull understanding what Jaune was saying, started to relax and let the music sooth him dimming the flames around the arena and on itself.**

" _ **I am Sorry. Toro I am sorry."**_

" _ **Here my song and know I sing the truth"**_

" _ **Although we were bread to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight"**_

" _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive"**_

" _ **Love can truly live"**_

" _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive"**_

" _ **Love can truly live"**_

 **The bull finally fully relaxes, extinguishing the flames from its body along with the flames in the arena. Up in the VIP section, all three being are in complete shock, none more so than Qrow as his jaw literally drops to the floor. Ozpin still shocked, grabs Qrow's beard and slings shots it back for Qrow**

" _ **And if you can forgive and if you can forgive"**_

 **Jaune says as he places his hand upon the Grimm's snout only for the beast to disintegrate into yellow flower petals and to be sent into the sky so it can reincarnate into the world above once again**

" _ **Love, Love will truly live"**_

 **Jaune sings as a single petal floats to him and he lets it rest upon his palm.**

 **The colosseum remains silent for they are still completely shocked at what happened.**

Back in the room, there was not a single eye that was dry. Ruby most of all because she is proud of here friend/crush for finding a better way.

" **He did it!" Ozpin shouts in joy causing the stadium to erupt into a glorious applause.**

" **Yes, he did." Winter says impressed**

" **Yeah. I'll give him that." Qrow says, slightly impressed with Jaunes guts for doing that**

" **But how did Jaune do this?" Roman asks confused as to how Jaune's music defeated the beast**

" **He's an Arc." Neo simply says as she goes down to see Jaune.**

" _Qrow had been wrong. Jaune's fear was never bullfighting_ _ **."**_

 **As Neo gives Jaune a hug, he sees his father and hears him say "I told you, an Arc man never apologizes."**

" **Papa, I..." Jaune tries to explain**

" **But you just changed that. I should have been a better father. I am very sorry." Roman says very ashamed of himself**

" **No. You only wanted what was best for me." Jaune says in a caring tone**

" **I'm so proud of you, son." Roman says as he hugs his son**

" **I love you, Papa." Jaune says**

" **Ay, mijo." Roman agrees**

" _And at that moment, Jaune conquered his greatest fear...being himself."_

"Yang" Yang says. Her teammates look at her weird only to groan at her pun.

" **In accordance with the ancient rules... we give you life** **." Ozpin says along with Winter and Qrow**

" **Be careful up there, mijo." Neo says to Jaune.**

 **Jaune is then lifted into the air and is shown to grow skin and to become alive again as he flies towards the surface.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the surface it shows a battered and beaten Neptune being pinned down by a few banditos.**

" **Please, Adam... take the medal…just don't hurt them." Neptune begs**

"…Respect has been gained" Yang says as the rest nod in agreement.

" **Yes. Yes! The medal is mine!" Adam says as he raises the medal in the air in victory. The ground shakes confusing everyone. Jaune flies out of the ground and knocks the medal out of Adams hands. He lands back on the ground and stands proudly**

" **What?" Adam says shocked and confused.**

 **The towns folk stare in shock as well not thinking that they would see Jaune again.**

" **Jaune?" Ruby asks. Jaune smiles and reaches a hand towards her. She gently grabs his hand, only for him to pull her and dip her into a long and passionate kiss.**

Yang wolf whistles in joy for Jaune and Ruby. She turns to see Ruby passed out with a smile.

 **Adam, about to interrupt them, suddenly stops as Jaune holds a finger in the air to signify to give them a moment. Jaune finishes kissing Ruby who is dizzy from the sudden kiss. Jaune then grabs his guitar and tosses it to Neptune. "Hold this for me, amigo."**

" **So, my father tells me you hate bullfighters." Jaune tells Adam**

" **I hate everybody." Adam says angry**

" **Okay. Let's do this." Jaune says as he pulls out his twin swords**

" **HAHAHAHA, You and what army?" Adam says in confidence. The ground shakes and Jaunes family rises from the ground with their swords ready. The towns folk seeing this, shouts out in joy for the help. Jaune seeing this, looks up and sees Winter, Qrow, and Ozpin on the roof**

" **It's the Day of the Dead, Jaune." Winter shouts**

" **And on our day, we have a certain amount of..." Qrow says trailing off**

" **Leeway." Winter finishes**

" **Good luck!" Ozpin shouts**

" **Thank you!" Jaune says to them and prepares to fight them**

" **No retreat?" Ruby asks raising her sword**

" **No surrender!" Jaune and Neptune shout out**

" **Familia Arc, al ataque." Peter shouts out as everyone charges to fight. Jaune and Neptune start tag teaming to fight Adam only to be pushed back. Meanwhile Oobleck flies through the air living his dream.**

" _ **Ay, ay, ay, ay"**_

" _ **Canta y no llores"**_

 **He then makes a few gestures with his sword hand and stands on a tomb stone**

" _ **Porque cantando se alegran"**_

" _ **Los co...razones"**_

"…Not bad. It suits him." Weiss says mentioning his singing

 **He then steps with his sword foot, and splits everything in half. From all of their hats, to their thin moustaches.**

 **Sun seeing this says "We should get that guy for the band." towards scarlet and sage**

" **Now, is your turn!" Oobleck says to Yatsu**

" **Okay, I sing good, too." Yatsu says as he grabs all of them. He jumps into the air and crushes them as he yells a bastardized version of Oobleck's song**

 **Of in the distance we see the** **Adelita twins fighting while juggling the medal of everlasting life as they talk about random stuff.**

" **I was like, "I think you look good. I like your hair." And he was like, "I like your hair." Melanie says to Militia**

" **Are you wearing my boots?" Militia asks upset.**

" **They look better on me. Come here, lover boy!" Melanie says as she sends the medal through the air.**

 **Yatsu seeing this, shouts "Medal!" and tosses Yang who catches it. She not caring about it shrugs, and tosses it downward which lands onto the priest who somehow is wearing a Mexican wrestling mask**

" _ **Thank you"**_ **The nuns sing.**

 **The priest starts performing wrestling move causing the medal to fly off and land onto a soldier. The soldier seeing the banditos approaching him runs off dropping the medal in the process, grabs one of his comrades and says "Hold me!" in fear**

 **The bandito seeing the medal on the ground, picks it up and shouts "Adam! We found the medal!"**

 **Behind the bandito, Zwei jumps up from behind a barrel and cries out too his animal and baby children friends. His pig language being subtitled "My comrades. Unleash the fury!"**

"ARF!" (YES, MY COMRADES, VIVA REVOLUTION)

"That's right Zwei, that's you being cool." Ruby says petting him

" **Que?" The bandito says as he turns around only to see all the animals charging at him**

 **In the distance we see Neptune and Jaune struggling underneath Adams swords.**

" **I'm done playing!" Adam shouts**

" **I got it. I got this." Neptune says through his teeth**

" **No, no, no! I got this!" Jaune says as he falls to a knee**

 **Ruby, seeing them in trouble rushes up to Adam and kicks him in the face.**

" **Did I tell you I also studied kung Fu?" Ruby says in her Kung Fu pose.**

" **Enough!" Adam says as he rushes towards them grabbing Ruby and jumping towards the tower**

" **Let go of me!" Ruby shouts in anger and pain**

" **Get me my medal, or your woman will pay!" Adam threatens**

" **Men. Typical!" Ruby says as she is then taken up the tower**

" **Go find the medal." Jaune tells Neptune**

" **But Ruby..."**

" **Find the medal. I'll handle this."**

" **Got it. Neptune!" Neptune says as he goes of to find the medal.**

 **Jaune runs to the tower fighting off banditos on the way there. He starts climbing the tower only to slip at one of the windows. As he falls Yatsu grabs him and pulls him up**

" **I save you, little Arc!" Yatsu says as he tosses Jaune upward towards the next window where oobleck catches him**

" **Good luck, Jaune!" Oobleck says as he sends him upward as well to be caught by Peter**

" **Kick his butt, grandson." He says as he tosses him once more. Jaune's father was then there to catch him before he fell downward.**

" **Epa! Where do you think you're going?" Roman asks jokingly**

" **I have to get up there!" Jaune says**

" **I was right! You have become the greatest Arc ever!" Roman says tossing Jaune with all of his strength allowing Jaune to reach Adam. He punches Adam in the face and catches Ruby.**

" **Care to dance, senorita?" Jaune asks**

" **I thought you'd never ask." Ruby says**

 **They then dance around the roof while kicking and hitting Adam. Due to them dancing they were also able to dodge all of Adam's attacks.**

 **After a final kick from Ruby, she tells Jaune "Pretty good, guitarrista. Now it's your turn!"**

 **Jaune then uppercuts Adam in the face and sends him off the roof while he also destroyed the roof sending it to the ground**

" **Watch out, sisters! Save yourselves!" Neptune says as he evacuates the citizens from the destruction**

 **Ruby who started to fall from all of the destruction, suddenly stopped when she was caught by someone. She looks and sees that all of Jaunes family caught her.**

" **Hi, Ruby!" They all greet.**

 **A distance away, Adam grunts in pain as he tries to escape. Seeing how tons of rubble has trapped his left hand, he decides to take drastic measures. He lights every bomb o his person and claims "I'm taking this whole town with me!"**

 **Neptune looks in despair until he looks at his father's statue. Wanting to be a true hero, he says to himself "No more shadows, Dad."**

" **No retreat?" He hears Jaune ask next to him.**

 **Neptune pats his back and replies "No surrender."**

 **They charge at Adam and sends him crashing backwards towards the giant Bell that fell from the roof.**

" **Jaune, the column!" Neptune shouts as he struggles to hold Adam down**

" **I got it." Jaune says as he starts to break the column**

" **No. No!" Ruby shouts out as Yatsu holds her in place a distance away**

" **Hey! Don't stop fighting for what's right." Jaune says to Neptune**

" **Wait, what?" Neptune asks confused.**

 **Jaune pushes Neptune away as he grabs Adams right hand. Jaune then pulls the arm towards him getting Adam in a choke hold "Adios, brother." He whispers as he kicks at the column**

" **What is he doing?" Ruby asks**

 **Jaune looks to Ruby. The world slows to a crawl as Jaune says "Don't forget me." As he gives a mighty kick, breaking the column, and letting the Bell fall on both him and Adam**

" **No!" Ruby cries as all of the explosives detonate.**

" **Adam is defeated! Retreat!" the Bandit Commander screams as they run away.**

 **Ruby falls to her knees as she cry's in sadness for loosing Jaune again. The townsfolk lower their heads in respect to Jaune.**

 **Seconds later, Jaune stands completely unscathed. Ruby shocked, runs up to him and asks "Jaune?" still not believing he's still alive**

" **It's me, mi Amor." Jaune says as he hugs her in relief**

" **But how did you survive?" Ruby asks as she checks him.**

 **Jaune looks towards to Winter and Qrow in a questioning look. Winter seeing this says "Don't look at me."**

 **Ruby looking at Winter felt something on Jaunes back. Grabbing it, she pulls it off and sees that it's the Medal of Everlasting Life. "(gasp)Neptune." She says going towards him**

 **Jaune helps Neptune up and asks "You gave me the medal? You were going to sacrifice yourself... for me?"**

" **I thought it might be time...to be a true hero. Like you, Jaune." Neptune says as he wraps a bandage over his eye**

" **Are you all right?" Ruby asks concerned for Jaunes health**

 **Neptune grabs the Medal and says "I've never seen more clearly."**

 **He tosses the Medal to Qrow and says "It's time to cast our own shadows." To Jaune**

" **And write our... our own stories." Jaune says smiling and hugging his friend**

" _And so, Neptune learned that to be a true hero..." the Pyrrha lookalike says_

 _You have to be selfless._

" **There is one more thing we need to do...Son." Taiyang says to Jaune**

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

" **Do you take Jaune as your husband?" the Priest asks Ruby**

" **I do." Ruby says as she smiles with pure joy**

" **By the power vested in us by the Book of Life..." Ozpin says**

" **We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss..." The priest says only for Ruby to grab Jaune and kiss him fiercely "The groom?"**

" **She is gonna be a great Arc." Neo says as everyone celebrates**

" **And today was a good day... of the Dead." Ozpin says celebrating as well**

 **Up on the roof, Qrow looks at the sunrise and says to Winter "Well... I believe you've won the wager, mi Amor. Along with my heart, all over again."**

" **Aye, Qrow." Winter says softly looking towards him**

" **I'm so sorry, my love. You deserve better than me. I know that now. Will you ever forgive me?" Qrow asks as he looks at winter and kisses her hand in apology**

" **I do." She agrees and kisses him softly.**

 **Back on the ground, Ruby and Jaune walk out of the church**

" **Husband, how about a song?" Ruby asks sweetly**

" **As you wish, Mrs. Arc." Jaune says**

 **(Sung by Jaune and Ruby)**

 **"Jaune" "** _ **Ruby" Both**_

" **I will stay by you** _ **"**_

" _ **Even when we fall**_ _ **"**_

" _ **I will be the rock that holds you up"**_

" _ **and lifts you high so you stand tall"**_

" **And I won't let you fall"**

" **I won't let you go** _ **"**_

" _ **No matter where you are"**_

" _ **No matter where you are"**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are**_

 _ **no matter where you are**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

" _ **So, tear apart these giant hearts"**_

" _ **That beat inside us now"**_

" _ **Let's give ourselves our promises"**_

" _ **of our unending..."**_

" _ **Love**_ _ **"**_

" **And I won't let you fall"**

" _ **I won't let you go"**_

" _ **No matter where you are"**_

" _ **no matter where you are"**_

" _ **I'll be there"**_

" _ **I will be there"**_

" _ **No matter where you are"**_

" _ **No matter where you are"**_

" _ **I'll be there"**_

" _ **I will be there"**_

" _ **No matter where you are"**_

" _ **no matter where you are"**_

" _ **I'll be there"**_

" _ **I'll be there**_ _ **"**_

" _And the world keeps spinning and the tales keep turning, and people come, and people go... but they are never forgotten. And the one truth we know, that held true one more time... that love, true love, the really, really good kind of love...never dies." Pyrrha says_

" _Caramba, it gets me every time." A Security guard from the museum says since he sneaked up on them to listen in on the rest of the story._

" _Okay, kids, closing time. Your bus should be outside waiting for you." Pyrrha says_

 _When they go outside and enter the bus, the little girl looks out the window and shouts out "Adios, pretty lady!"_

 _Pyrrha spins around only to reveal that it was Winter in a disguise the whole time. "Adios, Sasha!"_

" _Winter?" the dubbed girl named Sasha asks to herself._

" _Winter!" she shouts out in joy as the bus leaves the museum._

" _You never cease to amaze me, mi Amor. Such passion." The security guard says only to transform into Qrow's true form_

" _Anyone can die. These kids, they will have the courage to live." Winter says with conviction_

" _I'll wager you are right, my love." Qrow says sweeping her into a kiss._

 _The screen turns dark and the lights turn on._

* * *

SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I think I did a pretty good job on this one. I just started college again so it might be a while before I post another story again. Hope you enjoyed this story and I can't wait to post the next one.


	7. Chapter 7: One last time

**Ladies and gentlemen, I got a review about how some of the RWBY cast might have crushes on other people instead of Jaune. That IS the plan. They can't just go from feeling nothing to something. Blake has feeling for sun for the moment so we need to build from that. Yang will be easy, she doesn't have a boyfriend in the series so… and Weiss…I'm not even sure how to go from there.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **WARNING: This story is sad!**

 **Also if your reading this on the computer or phone, use something else for the songs so that it can follow along with the story.**

* * *

It's been about a few days since the last universe that team RWBY watched. AIDA with the help of Ruby, started to build the Ironman Suit for her to use just in case. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge.) Weiss is on better speaking terms with Jaune, explaining her reasoning with not wanting to go out and he accepted it without much fuss.( **Welp never mind then, I guess Weiss made that decision for me** ) Blake cornered Jaune in the library and gave him a hug, thanking him for being a great friend. He hugs her back and said it was no problem. Yang grabbed Jaune and spared with him in hand to hand saying that if he ever lost his weapons in a fight, he would at least be able to defend himself. Jaune grateful for any advice, accepts the lessons, even if he ended up with bruises.

In the meantime, AIDA was continuing his plan with getting Jaune to be recognized as well as helping the others out for their universe to survive. He realizes that he has mostly shown Jaune in a good light and needs more of the darker types. Not necessarily evil, but a darker theme. He decides to show them a sad version of Jaune and supplies them with a tissue box each.

"Hi AIDA" Ruby says as she enters the portal

"Hey Ruby, how Jaune's shield coming along?"

"Pretty good, I think I'm this close to recreating Vibranium." She says as she shows her fingers barely an inch apart.

"Great job. I'm glad that you decided to make it instead of grabbing it from the other universes" AIDA says proud of her

"…I could have?" Ruby asks

"Well yea, where do you think the Dubstep Gun came from?" AIDA asks

Ruby stand still for a moment until she bangs her head on the table multiple times.

"Hey AIDA...what's Ruby doing" Yang greets only to ask as she watches ruby bang her head

"She didn't realize that she could have asked for anything from the universes that we watched." AIDA says to Yang

Yang busts out laughing and just drags Ruby to her seat while Blake and Weiss both take theirs as well

"Uh, AIDA?" Blake asks

"Yes?"

"Why do we have tissue boxes?"

"…it because of my programing. Because you saw so many good universes I have to balance it out. Think of it like Yin and Yang." AIDA explains

"So, we might see him as evil?" Ruby asks terrified of the idea

"…ill try and prevent that…but one or two might slip through." AIDA says as he connects to the screen and starts the universe

 **10 years have passed since the incident that changed this man's life. The screen shows his house in complete ruins as if it hasn't been lived in. Bottles of vodka and beers litter the floor, plates and bowls piled up in the sink creating mold from the leftover food still residing on them. Clothes sitting in a mountain, unwashed.**

"Ok, barely into this universe and I'm about to hurl" Weiss says disgusted

"I feel as if I can smell it." Blake says in agreement

 **The jingling of keys is heard as he opens the door. Light shines through the door shadowing the figure. The only thing that was certain was that he was wearing sock with sandals and some sort of robe.**

"Coco would go mad seeing this outfit

 **He crosses the room, placing his groceries on the counter as he walks towards the bathroom. Turning on the light, the mirror reveals the figure as Jaune.**

The RWBY team are left in shock to see their friend in this state

'what happened to you' they all think at once

 **His blonde hair lack lustered as if it became bleached, skin paled and eyes sunken in showing how little he has been eating or exercising, and multiple bags under his eyes showing how little sleep he's been getting.**

 **It always happened during this time of year. He washes his face to try and wash the grime and sweat from going to the store but the water doesn't run.**

' **damn, forgot to pay the water bill' he thought.**

 **He leaves the bathroom to the bag he brought in and takes out a microwave instant-meal and a vodka bottle. Putting the meal into the microwave he starts it up and watches it rotating as it warms up.**

"So, he's poor and barely has enough for essentials" Weiss summarizes

"Probably wouldn't say that so bluntly but it looks like it" Blake agrees

 **As it finishes cooking he takes it out and looks for a clean fork. Not being able to find one, he grabs a dirty one and cleans it on his white shirt.**

"Gross" Yang says making a face

 **Taking his meal and his vodka to his living room, he places his things on the table and shoves the mountain of cloths down revealing a tv behind it. Next to it resides a DVD case with a note within the case. The note shows that it's from Ozpin.**

 **Opening the case, he places the DVD inside the player and sits back down to eat his meal. Grabbing the remote, he pushes play and the tv screen changes to show a much younger Jaune sitting in the library studying.**

 **The time on it shows that its 4:37pm on June 11**

"So, were watching an older version of Jaune watching a younger version of himself?" Ruby asks confused

"I guess so?" Yang asks herself

" **daddy?" a young voice says**

 **The younger Jaune looks down to see Weiss and Blake. They look exactly the same as before but they are about 7 years old.**

"AWW, you guys are so cute!" Yang and Ruby exclaim while the other 2 are shocked to see them so young at the school

" **Yes Kitten?"**

"He even gave you nicknames" Yang laughed

"… **how did you meet our mommy?"**

 **The older Jaune chuckles at his younger version's look of panic.**

They laugh at that as well

"Ok, vomit boy, how are you going to get out of this one?" Yang asks mischievous

"… **well…I was out on a mission with my team when we ran into a group of Grimm wolves."**

 **Blake crawled up onto Jaune's left leg with Weiss on his right to get settled for a story time**

"OK, good so far." Ruby says

" **We easily dispatched them when we noticed a trail leading off into the wilderness. I convinced my team to follow them with me. Good thing we did because there…laying on the snow…about to be attacked by an Ursa Major…was your mother."**

"He's good" Blake says on Jaune's acting skills

" **She was a beautiful…" he trails off as he thinks of something. Seeing Blakes ears and Weiss's hair he easily combines the 2 "Snow leopard Faunus"**

"…is there even a Snow leopard Faunus?" Ruby asks Blake

"…I don't know" she replies deep in thought

"I'm impressed he even came up with that" Weiss says

" **Hair as white, no, even whiter than the snow. Eyes and Faunus ears as black as twilight."**

'good combination' Blake thinks

" **And just before her demise, I rushed in and blocked the attack as well as defeated the beast."**

 **The 2 children sit in awe at his tale on how he met mommy**

" **Turning back around to see if she was alright, she crashed into me and kissed me with all she's worth, thanking me for saving her. Months later, after getting to know one another, she became my wife with you two still in her belly. She was gorgeous."**

" **The night you two were born, she passed away." He said. Noticing their sad face's, he realized what he insinuated and said "It wasn't your fault, oh no, she was very sick when she birthed you already."**

"Quick thinking" Yang said

" **But just before she passed away, she told me and the doctors your names. Weiss, and Blake."**

" **You Weiss have her whiter than snow hair along with my blue eyes, and Blake here has her Faunus traits but my love for reading and ninjas." Jaune says as they giggle when he ruffles their hair and hugs them both.**

"That was a cute little scene." Ruby said

"yea" Weiss says softly, thinking about how caring he was to her

 **The tv turns to static for but a moment until it changes to show Jaune trying to comfort Blake in the dorm room. It is now June 14 at 12:56pm**

"Aww Blake, your crying in this scene." Yang says

"I think I know why. Give you three guesses and Cardin doesn't count" Blake says upset

" **Sweetie it's alright. That big bully was just jealous that he doesn't have any cool ears like you"**

"Yea Vomit Boy, cheer her up"

" **But he said I was an aminal and that I didn't deswerve to live here with you." Blake said with tears streaming down her face.**

"(Groans) the feelings…they tug at my heart." Ruby says clutching her chest

"… **come here kitten." Jaune says as he picks her up and starts to rock her in comfort**

"More singing? Well I hope it's as good as the other universe." Weiss says

" _ **Please stop your crying, it will be alright…"**_ **he starts to sing softly**

" _ **Just take my hand, hold it tight"**_ **he sings as he offers his hand to her. She grabs it as hard as she could looking for the comfort**

" _ **I will protect you from all around you"**_ **he promises with conviction that you can here**

" _ **I will be here don't you cry…"**_ **he begs her as he wipes the tears from her eyes with his other hand**

" _ **For one so small, you seem so strong"**_

" _ **My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm"**_ **he hugs here tightly and she, in kind, returns it just as strong**

" _ **This bond between us…can't be broken"**_

" _ **I will be here, don't you cry"**_ **he begs once again hearing her sniffle**

" _ **Cause, you'll be here in my heart"**_ **he says as he guides her hand to feel his beating heart**

" _ **Yes, you'll be here in my heart"**_

" _ **From this day on, now and forever more"**_ **he swears as Blake starts breathing evenly**

" _ **Yes, you'll be in my heart"**_

" _ **No matter what they say"**_ **Jaune sings as he thinks about beating up Cardin up for making Blake cry**

" _ **From this day on, now and forevermore…always"**_

 **He finishes up and sees that Blake fell asleep from the song. He slowly lifts her up and puts her to bed to take a nap. He slowly lays forward and kisses her forehead as she smiles.**

" **Sweet dreams my little kitten." Jaune says as he turns off the light and turns on the work lamp so he can study his homework.**

The sounds of sobbing go throughout the room as team RWBY cries from the sweet tune. Blake finds that her heart has grown more fonder towards the blond knight than the sculpted monkey Faunus at this moment. Whether it be that of friendship or of romantic interest, she does not know.

 **The tv shows static once again until it shows the kitchen this time. It is June 16 at 7:15 am**

"… **what happened here" Jaune asks sternly**

 **The camera changes to show both Weiss and Blake covered in pancake mix and broken eggs behind them, leaving the kitchen a wreck**

"Note to self: do not let Weiss or Blake cook." Ruby says to herself

"I heard that" Weiss yells

"You were supposed to" She replies

"Ooo, great comeback sis" Yang compliments

"… **Nothing" Weiss said**

"… **Weiss…you know I don't like being lied to…do you want to try that again." Jaune asks**

"… **We broke the kitchen." She says with tears in her eyes**

" **And why did you break the kitchen?" Jaune asks honestly curious**

"… **it's daddy's day." Blake says as she holds a calendar showing the day "We wanted to make yew something spechwal for today." She says as her ears drop backwards "Please don't be mad" She asks as tears start to form.**

"The feelings again!" Yang says this time

" **Aww, kitten, snowflake, you didn't have to do this." Jaune says with a smile as he hugs them both**

" **You being here with me is all that I need to be happy" Jaune says honestly**

Weiss reaches for another tissue but somehow runs out of her own supply, a hand holding a box of them appears in front of her. She looks up seeing AIDA holding it for her

"Thanks" She whispers as she grabs it and blows her nose

" **Now, go get cleaned up, I got some pancakes to make." Jaune says as he puts on his apron that says (Caution: Father at work)**

" **YAY" They both exclaim as they run off to take a bath**

 **The screen turns to static once more before it starts changing. The Older Jaune during this time has been drinking the vodka like water as he watches the scenes fly by. As he takes another swig, he notices that its empty. Pausing the video, he gets up to grab another one from the bag only to clutch his stomach in pain.**

"What's happening to him?!" Ruby exclaims as she watches him in pain and sadness.

 **The camera changes to show how the vodka killed his kidney and if one would look closely, you could see that his heart was shrinking somehow. He falls to the floor in absolute pain as he breaths heavily. He tries to reach the phone, gripping onto the countertop to call for help but misses and instead accidentally pushes a stack of plates off the counter resulting with a mighty crash. He flops onto the carpet floor and lays on his back in pain.**

"Someone, save him for crying out loud!" Yang yells out

 **About 30 miles away, we see the accomplished Team RWBY walking down a street towards Ruby's and Yang's old home. They had asked Ren and Nora to watch their kids as they went out on patrol. Ruby married Weiss and Blake married Yang during these last 10 years of friendship.**

"…we do not speak of this…Ever" Weiss says

"Agreed" RBY all reply

 **The W and B of team RWBY however, have always felt like something was missing in their lives during this time of year. A hole left in their hearts unfilled yet unsure of what that feeling was. They always send gifts and cards to their family and loved ones, yet there was still that feeling of forgetting someone. It was during this time that the hole in their heart grew even stronger. So strong in fact that they both collapsed onto the ground**

Within the room, Blake and Weiss feel the pain that their counterparts are feeling only on a much smaller scale

"Hey you guys alright?" Yang asks concerned.

"… I think so." Blake says as she sits back up

'what did I just feel right now?' Weiss thought

AIDA seeing this knows that this would happen. Every time someone watches these universes, the more they will begin to feel what their counterparts are feeling. The actual wounds wont appear, but the phantom pain will. He created a filter for it but it only dulls the affects. That's why Ruby felt and reacted the same way as her counterpart.

" **BLAKE, WEISS!" Ruby exclaims as she and Yang both rushed to their respected lovers "Are you ok? What happened?!"**

" **I…I don't know." Weiss said in pain and sadness "It feels like a hole in my heart just encompassed it completely and tore it in half."**

" **Same" Blake says gaining an eyebrow raise from Yang**

" **Well… I don't know what to say about that, but we should probably go inside now." Yang says gesturing towards the house.**

 **As they get up, police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances rush by them in a speedy pursuit.**

"Woah what just happened?" Yang asks

"There obviously going towards Jaune remember?" Weiss asks

" **Woah what happened?" Yang asked**

" **I don't know, but we should see if we could help" Ruby says**

 **They all rush after them. 10 minutes later they come upon a house…well what looks like a house. The paint completely faded and the grass completely dead. Windows broken and a foul smell reaching them.**

"Dang, that house needs some major redecorating" Weiss says

 **They see the paramedics pulling someone out of the house and gasp when they see who it was.**

" **JAUNE!" Ruby screams in fear and sadness using her semblance to reach him**

" **Come on" Yang says grabbing the other 2**

" **What happened?!" Ruby asks the paramedic**

" **Do you know this man?" a cop asks as she turns around to talk to him**

" **He's our best friend. His name is Jaune Arc" She replies worried just as the others catch up to her**

" **Well, that helps a lot with the paperwork." He says as he writes the name down "Were not sure what happened to him yet. The neighbors called, claiming they heard a crash in the house and was worried about burglars. They said there not sure if the owner was injured or not so to send an ambulance just in case." The cop explains as he watches the ambulance take Jaune to the hospital.**

" **We weren't able to find anything to identify him. The place is completely trashed. We would normally get a detective to search the place but since your friends of his, can you see if he left anything behind." The cop asks**

" **Of course." Weiss says**

" **Thanks, now if you excuse us we need to go transport him to the hospital." The cop says to them before yelling "ROLL OUT" To the others as he gets in his car and drives away**

"What a nice cop. Gold thing for those neighbors of his" Ruby says

 **The girls look at the house. They slowly enter it and immediately close their noses in disgust.**

" **UGH, how can Jaune live in this?! it's DISGUSTING!?" Weiss asks as water goes to her eyes from the stench.**

" **I don't know" Ruby says "Start looking around for clues"**

 **They do so with absolutely no luck. Every time they try to clear a mess it somehow gets worse.**

" **UGH this is no use." Blake says "My nose can't take this anymore"**

" **I agree, can we just go see Jaune?" Weiss asks**

"… **(sigh) ok. Let's go." Ruby says**

 **As they leave the house, Yang notices a light coming from one of the cloths.**

" **Hey wait guys, I think I found something" She says as she tosses cloths away from the pile. The other girls dodge left and right to avoid the cloths. When yang was done, it revealed the Tv still on showing that it is paused.**

" **It looks like Jaune was watching some kind of movie about beacon."**

" **OK, well why should we care?" Weiss asks**

"… **Maybe because the screen shows you and Blake as little 7-year-olds." Yang says in confusion and shock**

" **WHAT?!" Weiss and Blake yell**

 **They shove Yang aside and look at the screen. It shows them in cute little onesie pajamas grabbing at Jaune's shirt trying to get his attention**

" **HAAHAAHAA, you're in a onesie!" Yang laughs**

"… **how?" Weiss asks silently**

 **Blake looks to the other two and notices Ruby with a somewhat guilty look on her face**

" **Ruby…do you know what this is?" Blake asks**

 **Ruby hearing blakes question, begins to remember when this all started**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Ok class today we will be experimenting on Dust combinations. so get into groups of three and begin"**_

 _ **"Wait! What about instructions?" Jaune asks in a panic.**_

 _ **"I believe in the old age of if you mess up, learn what you did wrong and improve on it."**_

 _ **Jaune looks around and sees how everyone already has a partner. Looking around the room, he see's Weiss alone. He then immediately runs to her but unfortunately runs into Blake who had a tray of various dust samples. It fly's into the air as the two of them crash into Weiss. the dust in the air mixes and transforms into something new. Jaune seeing this, grabs his shield and blocks himself from the impact.**_

 _ **"Weiss, Blake, are you alright?" He asks**_

 _ **"...Daddy?" a voice says**_

 _ **He turns to the voice and sees both Weiss and Blake as small kids.**_

 _ **"...Ruby a little help?"**_

 _ **"Don't worry Jaune, well help babysit them for you."**_

 _ **"That's not what I meant." Jaune exclaims to the room**_

 **Flashback ends**

"… **maybe" Ruby replies meekly**

" **RUBY!" Weiss says angrily**

" **Look, we won't know what this is unless we watch this. Maybe this could also be the reason that Jaune went to the hospital." Yang says trying to calm things down**

"your deduction skills have improved in this world" Blake says impressed

"wonder how?" Yang asks

" **What makes you say that?" Weiss asks**

" **Look at the date on it." Yang says pointing at the screen "It's today's date, June 16, only 10 years ago"**

' **Right when the feelings started' Blake and Weiss thought.**

"… **ok fine. Where's the remote?" Blake asks**

 **They all look around and about 10 minutes later they find the remote.**

" **Well let's see it." Ruby says as she plays it**

" **Daddy, daddy, daddy!" They both chant to Jaune**

" **What is it, kitten, snowflake?" Jaune asks as he looks at them**

" **Can you sing us a lullaby? Before you go on your mission?" Weiss asks blushing a bit**

 **Jaune looks to the clock and sees that yes its very late. He really didn't want to go but if he doesn't, he could be expelled. Plus, he needed the money to survive.**

" **OK." Jaune says as he grabs his guitar. He turns around and sees that there already in their bed under the sheets. "Any requests?" He asks**

"… **Something that we will remember forever, no matter what." Blake says**

 **They see Jaune thinking for a moment and then suddenly smile "I have just the song" he says as he starts to sing**

" **Cover your ears!" Weiss says remembering how he sang to her for the school dance.**

" _ **Re-member me…"**_ **Jaune sings softly and soothingly**

 **Weiss and Blake both freeze on the spot as if they have been paralyzed**

"I didn't think we would have such a strong reaction" Blake says

" _ **Though I have to say goodbye, Remember me."**_

" _ **Don't let it make you cry."**_

 **The 2 of them move closer to the TV as if in a hypnotic spell. Memories start to surface into their minds as they continue to listen**

" _ **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart."**_

" _ **I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart." He**_ **sings as he brushes their hair back soothingly**

" _ **Re-member me."**_

" _ **Though I have to travel far, Remember me."**_

" _ **Each time you hear a sad guitar…"**_

 **With their memories being restored and feeling the words fill their hearts, they begin to sing along with it.**

" _ **Know that I'm with you, the only way that I can be"**_ **He sings as he starts to leave the room for his mission**

" _ **Until you're in my arms again…"**_ **Placing the guitar on the floor and slowly closing the door on his way out**

" _ **Re-member…me."**_ **His words echo as the door finally closes**

 **The screen fizzles out signaling the end. Blake and Weiss appear to be frozen by the screen, worrying both Yang and Blake.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" all of team RWBY cry.

"What with all of this sadness?" Yang cries as she blows her nose

"… **you guys alright?" Yang asks carefully**

 **They turn around to show their tears in their eyes. Wiping them clear they leave the house.**

 **Ruby follows them out and asks "Where are you going?"**

"… **To help our dad." Blake says as she runs at full speed along-side Weiss.**

 **The scene changes to a Hospital bed. Tubes and wires are hooked into and are stuffed into a prone Jaune. Each breath he takes is a testament to the years of sadness that he has suffered. Eyes glazed over and unresponsive to the outside world.**

A sense of sadness flows through the room as they see their adorkable knight in such a state. Ruby vows to never let this happen to him along with the others as well

 **The door opens into his room revealing Weiss and Blake entering only to stop when the look upon him. Seeing him in such a state, they slowly walk to each of his sides grabbing a hand.**

"… **hi daddy" Weiss whispers. Then cringes by the way that sounded**

 **Jaune does not respond**

"… **how are you?" She continues only to wince at such a stupid question**

"Really?" Yang asks their Weiss

"It's the other me!" She exclaims too proud to say that she would have probably done the same

 **Still no response**

" **Were so sorry!" Blake says with tears in her eyes "We found the video of us when we were kids. Somehow we gained back those memories just a few hours ago. Were so sorry we forgot about you! Were sorry that we never found out how much you meant to us! Were sorry that we couldn't make it in time to save you from yourself!" She cries as she hugs him for all she's worth hoping for a response**

 **Yet there is none.**

 **She cries even harder than before. Weiss watching this, joins in on the hug crying her heart out as well.**

The room of which RWBY resides starts to flood slowly as their tears basically poor out like a broken dam. AIDA activates the flooding system and the water recedes.

 **The scene changes to show Jaune's weak yet still beating heart. His semblance activates and allows his heart to grow stronger slowly reaching his throat and his mind.**

"YES! HE's healing! HE'S GONNA MAKE IT!" Ruby cries out in triumph

 **His arms twitch and moves to embrace the two. Said two then look up to see him with shining eyes and a smile…at least as much as a smile as he could with that tube in his body.**

" **JAUNE!" They both exclaim in relief and happiness.**

" **Hey there kitten, snowflake." He says mumbling. Frustrated with the tube he pulls it out and coughs from how disgusting it tasted**

" **Jaune, wait, what are you doing? You need that!" Weiss says in fear**

" **I'm dying for crying out loud. If I'm going to go, it's gonna be how I want to do it." Jaune says stubbornly**

"Don't you dare say that!" Blake yells in anger to the surprise of the others

" **Don't you dare say that. We're going to get you healed up and then you can tell us stories of "Mom" like you used too" Blake says stubbornly as she makes quotes on the word mom**

 **He sighs tiredly and says "Trust me. I'm using my semblance to heal what matters. I wanted to sing to you one more time before I go"**

"…Aw man" Yang says depressed as all hell from the mood shifting again from one of triumph to one of defeat.

"…"

" **What song?" Weiss asked**

" **It's nothing you know, this is a personal song that I wanted to sing when I came back from the mission. When I came back, you were both back to normal with no memories of me. It probably locked away when you turned back to normal to be replaced with your original memories of you childhood" He says in pain knowing that his semblance is failing**

"… **ok then, let's hear it" Blake says as she hugs Jaune again resting her head upon his chest listening to his steady breath. Weiss simply sits in a chair and scoots closer to hold his hand.**

" **(chuckles) ok, give me a sec, it's been about 10 years since I planned on singing this." he says jokingly**

"Get your tissues ready." Ruby says in warning

"Forget tissues, we need towels for this." Blake says

"Here you go" AIDA says handing them towels

"Thank you" Weiss says calmly

 **[One More Day by Diamond Rio]**

" _ **Last night I had a crazy dream…"**_ **He sings softly**

" _ **A wish was granted just for me…It could be for anything."**_

" _ **I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu."**_

" _ **I simply wished for one more day with you!"**_ **He sings causing Blake to cry and Weiss to tear up**

" _ **One more day, one more time."**_

" _ **One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied"**_ **He sings as he sees the sun setting**

" _ **But then again, I know what it would do…"**_

" _ **Leave me wishing still for one more day with you"**_

" _ **First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl."**_

" _ **I'd unplug the telephone and keep the Tv off"**_

" _ **I'd hold you every second, say a million I love you's…"**_

" _ **That's what I'd do with one more day with you."**_ **He sings as he hugs Blake in comfort yet feeling his strength leaving him**

" _ **One more day, one more time"**_

" _ **One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied"**_

" _ **But then again, I know what it would do…"**_

" _ **Leave me wishing still for one more day with you."**_ **He sings as his voice weakens. The heart monitor is showing that his heart is slowing down**

" _ **One more day, one more time…"**_ **Jaune whispers barely**

" _ **One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied."**_

" _ **But then again, I know what it would do."**_

" _ **Leave me wishing still for one more day,"**_ **He says as he pets Blakes head**

" _ **Leave me wishing still for one more day,"**_ **he says as he squeezes Weiss's hand softly. His eyes slowly closing.**

" _ **Leave me wishing still for one more day…with you."**_ **He says with his final breath as the heart monitor flats out.**

The screen turns black and the light turns on

* * *

 **DANG! So Much of the FEELINGS! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For the next chapter, I'm going to make an author note detailing the plans of my universe list for this story. I will try and input all of your recommendations onto it but if I don't know the story, movie, game or whatever, then I will not put it on the list.**

 **So bear with me for the next few days as I organize the list of story ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting for Freedom

**OK so here is a list of what's coming up next:**

 **Johnny Appleseed (Jaune)**

 **Van Helsing**

 **Probable future**

 **Dragon Ball Abridged**

 **And some others I don't know.**

 **But until then, enjoy this chapter of my story.**

* * *

As the girl's finish wiping their tears, AIDA asks "So…what do you think of that world"

"…it was sad how Jaune basically gave up on his life because of that situation." Ruby says as she goes to grab some popcorn.

"Yea, Vomit boy is always smiling and stuff, but seeing him so…depressed, it really bummed me out" Yang explains as she massages her head from crying.

"Is there a reason for us to even watch these anymore?" Weiss asks

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks confused

"I mean why are we even watching these? Its not like its going to impact our lives or anything." Weiss explains

"Of course, it will. Its already changing it for the better." AIDA says. Gaining their attention, he elaborates. "Think about it, Ruby creating a shield, Yang teaching him hand to hand combat, you and Blake have made a better friendship with him, and not only are you guys creating new weapons and armor's but your learning thing about Jaune you never would have before." AIDA explains

"Oh yea, like what?" Weiss asked sarcastically

"That while he can be funny and goofy, he is also serious and can be quite intelligent. He is easy to love and cherish someone, but if it's taken away or forgotten then he would become devastated." Blake says remembering all the worlds they have seen so far.

"…" Weiss remains silent as she processes what Blake said

"What's the next world about AIDA?" Yang asks changing the topic

"…Its about Jaune fighting for what he believes in." AIDA says mysteriously as he dims the lights

 **A view of mountain ranges shows upon the screen along with the sound of bagpipes played beautifully and the sunlight glistening off of the rivers and oceans**

The girls gasp at the majestic beauty of the land they see. They think the music is odd but very fitting for this world.

 **Neptune the Vasilias (narrator): "I shall tell you of a man named Jaune Arc. Historians from Atlas will say I am a liar, but history is written by those who have hanged heroes.**

"That is not true…is it?" Ruby asks her teammates. Yang, unsure, shrugs her shoulders. Blake and Weiss, with their vast knowledge of stories, can see how that's true for some heroic icons.

 **The scene changes to show a multitude of Lords dressed in kilts, riding upon horses down a trail to a barn**

"pttptptp there wearing skirts" Yang whispers to Ruby as they chuckle in silence

" **The king of Menagerie had died without a son, and the King of Atlas, a cruel pagan known as Jacques Schnee, claimed the thrown of Menagerie for himself."**

"My FATHER?!" Weiss asks in shock

' _guess Schnee is just as cruel there as he is here'_ Blake thinks to herself. She looks to Weiss and then thinks ' _then again, there not all bad.'_

" **Menagerie's nobles fought both him and each other over the crown. So, Schnee invited them to talk about a truce, no weapons, one page only. "**

 **The scene changes once again to show a young Wolf Faunus with somewhat long golden hair and electric Blue eyes running towards something as well as trying to hide from them**

"Aww its mini Jaune" Ruby says all sweet like.

' _So, he's a faunus in this'_ Blake thinks intrigued

" **Among the farmers of that shire was Malcolm Arc, a commoner with his own lands. He had two sons: Jacob and Jaune."**

 **Malcom Seeing his son Jaune hiding calls out and says "I told you to stay."**

" **Well, I finished my work." Jaune says with a shrug of his shoulders "Where are we going?" He then asks**

" **MacAndrews. He was supposed to fess up when the gathering was over." Malcom says somewhat concerned**

"So, he must be some sort of advisor then?" Weiss whispers to herself

" **Can I come?" Jaune asks excited**

" **No. Go home, boy." Malcom says sternly**

" **But I want to go." Jaune whines**

 **Malcom having enough of this nonsense exclaims "Go home Jaune or you'll feel the back of my hand."**

 **Jacob not wanting Jaune to feel such a thing says "Follow him, Jaune." As he and their father head on off to the barn house**

* * *

 **Malcom and Jacob have arrived at the barn and their horses suddenly exclaim in fear as they back away from the place. Seeing this happen they slowly dismount themselves and call out to them**

" **Mac Andres; Mac Andres!" They shout out**

 **Not hearing anything, they arm themselves with a pitchfork, an axe, and then slowly move closer to the house. They slowly open the door and exclaim "Dear Monty!"**

 **The screen changes to show that the lords from before have all ben Hanged. Men, and their elder sons dangling from the roof. Eyes devoid of life and blood from wounds given to them flowing downward.**

Ruby not wanting to see this, hides under her hood.

"Let me know when its over." She says

 **Hearing a door open, Malcom gestures to Jacob to stay quiet as they slowly see who entered the door. Their shoulders sag in relief as they only see Jaune there. Malcom reaches for his shoulder, but due to the horrific scene in front of him, leads Jaune into a panic**

" **(screams)AAAAHHHHHH!" Jaune cries out. He runs through the bodies becoming even more terrified until his father catches him and brings him to his chest**

 **Malcolm: It's all right! Jaune! It's all right. Easy lad.**

 **(In the Arc house)**

"OK Ruby, it's over now" Yang says a bit shaken from seeing that

 **Jaune awakes from a nightmare and sees multiple men within the house arguing about something. he listens in on the conversation and sees that a Bear Faunus who is large with a mighty Moustache is about to speak.**

"… he looks pretty cool at a young age." Weiss says thoughtfully.

 **Port: We fight them!**

 **Tai Yang: Every nobleman who had the will to fight was at that meeting. We cannot beat an army.**

"Oh cool, our dad is in this." Yang says excited since the other worlds didn't really show him except in the Book of Life one they watched.

 **Malcolm: We do not have to defeat them. Just fight them. Now who's with me.**

 **Port (among others): I am, Arc.**

 **Tai Yang: Alright, alright.**

 **Malcolm: Ay.**

 **The scene now changes to show that its morning as Malcom grabs a hidden sword from the roof of his house. He sees Jaune sitting upon the back of his horse waiting for him**

" **Where do you think you're going?" Malcom asks with a smile**

" **I'm going with you." Jaune says**

"Aww that's cute. Jaune wanting to help his dad fight." Yang says thinking about how Ruby did that with their mother Summer sometimes.

" **Oh, you're going with me, hey? And what are you going to do?" Malcom asks with an eyebrow raised**

" **I'm gonna help." Jaune simply says**

"Of course, he would say that." Weiss says rolling her eyes

 **Malcom laughs at his son's bravery and stubbornness and says "Ay, and a good help you'd be, too." He reaches for his son and caries him on his shoulders "But I need you to stay here and look after the place for me while I'm away." As he sets him down near the door**

 **As he walks away he hears his son shout out "I can fight!"**

 **He turns to look at Jaune and then walks to him getting down on one knee**

" **I know. I know you can fight. But it's out wits that make us men." He says hoping that Jaune understands**

 **When he sees his son nod he smiles and says to Jaune "See you tomorrow."**

 **Jaune then looks on as his father and brother ride off into the distance to fight against Atlas**

* * *

 **A Day has passed and he sits upon a riverbank with his friend Cardin who is a Bear Faunus.**

"…Huh, didn't see that coming." Yang says as they all think that they would have never thought of Winchester as a Faunus.

 **They gather stones in their hands until they see Atlas soldiers riding by. They hide until they pass on by. Once they do Cardin exclaims the obvious**

" **Atlas!" Cardin Exclaims**

" **Get down!" Jaune says to prepare themselves**

" **With your father and brother gone, they'll kill us and burn the farm." Carden says seriously**

All of team RWBY are now grateful of how their Atlas is instead. They tried to think what it would be like if they had this version, but due to the scenes before, they began feeling sick about it.

" **It's up to us, Cardin." Jaune says seriously**

"Are you an IDIOT!? Run away, don't fight them. You're just a Kid for crying out loud." Weiss yells.

" **Ahhhh!" Both boys exclaim as they throw rocks**

 **The screen changes to show that they're actually aiming at dead skeletal heads.**

"…ok I guess that's a bit better." Weiss says somewhat calmed down.

 **Cardin misses completely but Jaune hits both of them dead center destroying them both. Jaune smiles smugly until Cardin punches him out of Jealousy.**

"Woah, what the hell dude? So not cool." Yang says upset

 **Jaune laughs and continues to roughhouse with him.**

"Oh, ok. There just rough housing." Yang says somewhat relieved.

 **It now shows the night time as Jaune stays upon the field, looking off into the distance, waiting for his father and brother to return. Yet they do not appear.**

"How long do you think its been since Jaune's dad left to fight?" Ruby asks Blake

"I don't know. Could be a day, maybe a week." Blake replies

 **It is now morning, and shows Jaune sleeping upon the kitchen table. He wakes up and starts to look around the house for his father**

" **Dad?" he calls out only to receive no answer "Dad?" He asks as he leaves for the outside, yet still there is no response.**

"Guess he's not there yet." Weiss says

 **He begins to do his daily chores until he hears the sound of horses and a wagon approaching.**

"There they are" Ruby says happily

 **He smiles as he rushes to them to greet them only to stop suddenly as he sees the grim looks upon some of their faces along with the fact that both his father and brother were not amongst them.**

" **Jaune, come here lad." Port says as he tries to tell him the bad news.**

"Oh no." Weiss says. Yang and Ruby don't say anything due to it reminding them of when Summer passed away.

 **(Funeral)**

 **Priest: (speaks Mistrilian)**

"What language is that?" Weiss asks.

"Well, it says that its Mistrilian but it doesn't sound like anything I've heard before." Blake says

"In this world, where you come from, they have their own language. You can learn these other languages but it does take time." AIDA explains to them

 **Throughout the ceremony it shows all of the neighboring families who were friends with Malcom. Amongst this crowd, it shows a small, blond-haired, Lion Faunus girl who looks upon Jaune confused as to why he does not cry.**

"Yang look, it's mini you." Ruby says

Yang smiles as memories from her younger years come back to her.

 **As she, with her family, are about to leave, she decides to do something. She grabs a small purple flower and then walks up to Jaune. Seeing as he is distracted she tugs on his shirt to get his attention. As he turns to look at her, she becomes nervous but slowly hands him the flower.**

"Aww, it looks like someone has a crush on him." Blake teases. Yang blushes at that and says "Well, it's the other me that does, not me…"

 **Jaune seeing such kindness and knowing that someone cares begins to cry, trying to show how much he appreciates it. Seeing that her task was complete, she smiles and runs back to her mother.**

 **A horse sound in the distance and gallops towards Jaune. A man with grey hair and a scar running down his face. The scar goes through his left eye, showing that he is now blind from that side.**

"Wow" Ruby exclaims

"Ruby, do you know him?" Weiss asks

"I meet him with Ozpin when he summoned me a few days ago. He doesn't look like this though." She replies

" **Jaune, I am your uncle, Ironwood." He says as he dismounts from his horse. He moves closer to Jaune and studies him. With a smile he says "You have the look of your mother."**

"Well at least he seems nice." Blake says

 **The scene changes to night as it shows them both eating dinner**

" **We'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow you'll come home with me." Ironwood says telling Jaune the plans**

" **I don't want to leave." Jaune says wanting to be close to his father**

" **You didn't want your father to die either, did ya? But it happened." Ironwood says matter of fact**

"…OK that was cold, but I guess it's what was needed to be said." Blake continues with her thoughts about Ironwood

"… **Did the priest give a poetic benediction? "The Lord bless thee and keep thee"?" Ironwood asks**

" **It was in Mistrilian." Jaune says**

" **You don't speak Mistrilian? Well that's something we shall have to remedy, isn't it?" Ironwood says**

"At least Jaune will get an education as well." Weiss nods in approval

"Only you would worry about his education." Yang says with an eye roll

 **It now shows Ironwood kneeled at the grave as he prays for his brother "The Lord bless thee and keep thee. The Lord cause his light to shine on thee. The Lord lift up his continence upon thee. And give thee peace. Amen."**

"That sounds like a nice Prayer." Ruby says thoughtfully.

 **As Jaune dreams it shows his father upon the table when they were cleaning him and his wounds. His head moves to look at Jaune and he says "Your heart is free. Have the courage to follow her."**

' _Was that a dream, or his fathers last request'_ Blake thinks

 **He wakes up and goes outside when he hears the sound of music.**

 **(Port plays bagpipes)**

 **He walks up to his uncle and asks "What are they doing?"**

"Yea, and what's with the funny looking bag with sticks in them"

"Those are called Bagpipes." AIDA says as Yang shows a look of understanding now.

 **Ironwood looks at Jaune and says "Saying goodbye in their own way. Playing outlawed tunes on outlawed pipes. It was the same for me and your daddy, when our father was killed."**

"So, it's a tradition then…good to know." Weiss says

 **Jaune looks at a sword in his uncle's hand**

 **Ironwood sees how Jaune is looking at his sword so says to him "First, learn to use this" he says as he taps Jaunes head "then I'll teach you to use this" he says as he lifts his sword**

 **As morning rises, Ironwood and Jaune are seen riding off and away from the home, only for Jaune to look back and promise himself to come back someday.**

* * *

 **(Atlas Church)**

 **Neptune the Vasilias (narrator): Many years later, Jacques Schnee, King of Atlas, supervised the wedding of his eldest son, who would succeed him to the Throne.**

"…Whitely." Weiss says in disgust.

"You know him?" Yang asks

"My brother." Weiss explains.

 **As bride for his son, Schnee had chosen the daughter of his rival, the King of Vale.**

"BLAKE!" RWY all shout out in shock. Blake seeing her with Whitely, pales. ' _never in a million years'_

 **It was widely whispered that for the princess to conceive, Jacques would have to do the honors himself. That may have been what he had in mind all along.**

"…EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" RWY shout in disgust. Blake becomes green of sickness at the thought of it.

 **The scene changes to that of a war room, showing a map of Menagerie and Atlas**

" **Menagerie, my land. The Vale people will grovel to anyone with strength, but how will they believe our strength when we cannot rule the whole of our own island?" Jacques asks his many advisors and generals.**

 **As he is about to continue, he hears someone come down the stairs and turns to see his new Daughter in law instead of his son**

" **Where is my son?" He asks confused**

" **Your pardon, my Lord. He asked me to come in his stead." Blake says**

"Interesting, so either he trusts you or is just to lazy." Weiss says mostly to herself.

" **I sent for him and he sends you?" Jacques asks insulted**

" **Shall I leave, my Lord?" Blake asks somewhat nervous**

 **Jacque takes a breath and says "If he wants his Queen to rule when I am gone, then by all means stay, and learn how. Please." He says as he invites her to join him**

"He seemed a bit reluctant, didn't he?" Yang asks

 **HE then continues where he left off "Nobles. Nobles are the key to the door of Menagerie. Grant our noble's lands in the north. Give their nobles estates here in Atlas, and make them too greedy to oppose us."**

' _I guess I can see that happening'_ Weiss thinks

 **Advisor: But sire, our nobles will be reluctant to uproot. New lands mean new taxes, and they are already taxed for the war in France.**

" **Are they now?" Jacques asks as he looks around thinking. His eyes land upon Blake and an idea forms in his mind**

" **The trouble with menagerie is that it's full of Faunus." He says jokingly yet factually**

Blake is covered in shadows as her anger surrounds her. The rest decide not to bug her at the moment.

" **Perhaps the time has come to reinstitute an old custom."**

"I don't like the sound of that" Ruby says unsettled a bit.

" **Grant them prima noctes. On the First night, when any common girl inhabiting their lands is married, our nobles shall have sexual rights to her on the night of her wedding."**

All of them pale and gain green complexions from that order. They pray and thank Oum that they don't have that here.

" **If we can't get them out, we breed them out. That should fetch just the kind of lords we want to Menagerie, taxes or no taxes."**

Blake then hearing this, becomes coated in furry.

"3…2…1" Yang counts down.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

(Meanwhile at the Schnee's household)

Jacques Schnee was writing away on some documents when he receives a sudden chill.

'… _Need to have the maids turn down the air conditioning._ ' He thinks

(Back with team RWBY)

"Feel better?" Yang asks her partner as she pats her back

"…a bit" Blake replies

 **Advisor: A most excellent idea, sire.**

" **Is it?"**

* * *

 **Neptune the Vasilias (narrator): Now in Edinburg, gathered the council of Menagerie's nobles. Among these was Neptune, the 17th Earl of Vasilias, the leading contender for the crown of Menagerie.**

' _He looks so handsome.'_ Weiss thinks with a blush.

" **I hear that Jacques Schnee has granted prima noctes." Neptune says**

' _sun looks old…at least he looks presentable.'_ Blake thinks

" **Clearly meant to draw more of his supporters here." Sun says**

" **My father believes that we must lull Schnee into confidence by neither supporting his decree nor opposing it." Neptune says**

"that would only postpone the situation…wouldn't it?" Ruby asks

"It's more like they are letting him walk over them so there won't be any bloodshed." Weiss replies.

" **A wise plan. And how is your father? We missed him at the council." Sun asks**

" **Ah. His affairs in Vale keep him long overdue" Neptune says as he looks up at the roofs to see his hidden father "but he sends his greetings. And he says that I speak for all the Bruce's, and for Menagerie." He continues saying**

* * *

 **Jaune is seen riding in on horse-back to his childhood home. He has grown over the years, as the baby fat that he once had is now gone and shows him to be that of a warrior. He looks around for a while and breaths the air he once breathed before, smiling as the sunlight strikes his face.**

All of team RWBY blush at how physically fit Jaune has become. Blake more so than the others due to her Faunus traits kicking in.

 **The scene changes to that of a wedding celebration; music playing in the background as everyone dances and become merry as Jaune rides in. Within the crowd, it shows Yang talking to her friends until she sees Jaune.**

"It's kind of weird to see you looking shy and nervous." Blake says

"Yea, it kind of is." Yang agrees

 **She occasionally looks at him until she is caught by him looking at her and smiling. Jaune wanting to talk to her moves through the crowd until a Large beast of a man stands in front of his path and drops a boulder in front of him.**

"… **You dropped your rock." Jaune states**

The girls hold in their chuckles from that somewhat funny joke.

" **Test of manhood." The man says with a deep mighty voice**

 **Jaune not wanting to deal with that says "You win." And continues only to be stopped**

" **Call it a test of soldiery, then. The Atlas people won't let us train with weapons, so we train with stones." The man explains**

" **Well, a test of a soldier is not in his arm" Jaune explains "it's here." He says as he points to his mind**

"… **No, it's here" The man says as he taps his arm and delivers a massive punch to Jaune's face**

"Hey, what the heck dude?" Yang yells

 **Having only felt a punch like that from one person, he looks up and asks "Cardin?"**

"…DAAAAAAMMMMMNNNN" All of RWBY scream as they lean backwards from seeing how muscular and large he became.

 **Cardin: Uh huh.**

 **The sound of drumming begins as it now shows them participating at a rock throwing contest. Jaune performs his toss and makes it to the half way point.**

" **Here you go, son. Show him how. Come on!" Port cries to Cardin as he performs his**

"There's the Port we all know." Yang jokes

" **Ha-ha, that's my boy!" Port says as Cardin's reaches even farther**

" **That's a good throw." Jaune compliments**

" **Ay. Ay, it was." Cardin says smugly**

" **I wonder if you could do that when it matters." Jaune says only to hear silence. He turns his head to see Cardin angry so further explains "As it, as is matters in battle. Can you crush a man with that throw?"**

"What are you doing Jaune?" Ruby asks

" **I could crush you, like a worm." Cardin says**

" **You could?" Jaune asks with a raised eyebrow**

" **Ay." Cardin says**

" **Well then do it. Would you like to see him crush me like a worm?" Jaune asks the crowd**

 **Crowd: Ay!**

"NOOOO" RWBY say

 **Jaune then moves to the center and says "Then do it."**

" **You'll move." Cardin says in disbelief**

" **I will not." Jaune promises**

" **He'll move." Port says as he hands his son the Boulder**

"30 lien says he won't." Yang bets

"100 says he will" Weiss bets

"Well I bet he wont and he will beat Cardin" Ruby says

 **Cardin tosses his boulder at Jaune only to miss, Jaune grabs a small stone and hits Cardin right in the forehead**

" **Fine display, young Arc." Port says**

" **You alright? You look a wee bit shaky." Jaune says as he looks at Cardin with a smile**

 **Realizing his mistake Cardin says "I should have remembered the rocks." As he falls on his ass**

"YEA I WIN! Pay up galls." Ruby says as she grabs all the money.

" **Get on up you, big heap. It's good to see you again." Jaune says as he helps up Cardin and gives him a hug**

" **Ay, welcome home." Cardin says as he leaves to get a drink**

 **As he looks upon Yang once again, he walks up to her only for a familiar rabbit faunus to block his path**

" **Jaune, will you dance with me?" She asks shyly**

" **Of course, I will." He says being a gentleman.**

 **As they dance, drink, and be merry, the sound of horses ridding towards them prevent them from continuing and they wait to see what the men upon them say.**

 **Atlas lord: I have come to claim the right of prima noctes. As lord of these lands, I will bless this marriage by taking the bride into my bed on the first night of her union.**

"I can't believe this is happening." Weiss says disgusted with her father even more. Not because he's the same as this version, but because of the potential of him becoming her father.

 **Menagerie man: By God, you will not!**

 **Atlas Lord: It is my noble right.**

 **The women in question is non-other than Coco Adelle. She calmly lowers the men's weapons and convinces her husband Fox that everything will be fine. She is then taken and put onto the Atlas lord's horse and they ride off.**

 **Meanwhile an Atlas soldier sees Yang and has a perverted look that unnerves her. Jaune sees this and frowns at the man.**

* * *

Yang seeing this as well grabs a bucket and hurls from how gross it was.

 **The scene changes to show that it is raining, outside of Yang's house. Jaune rides in on his horse.**

" **Good evening, sir." Jaune greets Tai**

" **Ah, young Jaune. Grand soft evening, huh?" Tai asks**

" **Ay, is that. I was wondering if I might have a word with your daughter." Jaune says calmly**

 **Tai becoming somewhat defensive asks "What do you want to have a word with her about?" as Raven stands next to him.**

"…So that's my mom huh?" Yang asks

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asks

"Nothing, never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Yang…" Ruby whispers to herself

" **Well, ah," Jaune starts only to see Yang. "Yang, would you like to come and ride with me on this fine evening?" He asks her**

"… **In this? You're out of your mind." Raven says gesturing to the rain**

" **Oh, it's good Menagerie weather, madam. The rain is fallin' straight down…well slightly to the side like." Jaune says smiling as if it was a common occurrence.**

"Is that normal Menagerie weather?" Ruby asks Blake

"No, it's mostly desert, so it's pretty interesting to see it so lush and green." Blake replies

" **She cannot go with you." Raven says**

" **No?" Jaune asks slightly saddened**

" **Not now, anyways." She replies**

" **Not now." Jaune repeats**

" **Not now. We'll see you later." Tai says only to dodge as Yang bursts through the door**

" **'Oh, the weather's just fine. It's hardly raining." Yang says as she gets up onto Jaunes Horse**

You were always the rebellious one" Ruby tells Yang only to get captured in a head lock in retaliation

" **Did you not hear what I said? Now get—Yang!" Raven calls out as she and Jaune ride off "…It's you she takes after." She tells Tai**

* * *

" **How did you know me after so long?" Jaune asks Yang as they sit on a hill side**

" **I didn't. It's just that I saw you staring at me and I didn't know who you were." Yang replies**

"Seems legit" Yang says

" **'O sorry, I suppose I was." Jaune says as he scratches his head. "Are you in the habit of riding off in the rain with strangers?" Jaune asks jokingly**

" **It was the best way to make you leave." Yang jokes back**

RWBY all giggle at this

" **Well, if I can ever work up the courage to ask you again, I'll send you a written warning first." He says**

" **'Oh, it wouldn't do you much good. I can't read." Yang says a bit saddened**

"wait, why can't I read?" Yang asked

"Lack of education I guess." Blake says with a shoulder shrug

" **Can you not?" Jaune asks surprised**

" **no." she says**

" **Well that's something we shall have to remedy, isn't it?" Jaune says with a smile as he lays down looking at the clouds**

"Well at least the other Jaune is going to teach the other me." Yang says

" **You're going to teach me to read, then?" Yang asks with hope**

" **Ay, if you like." Jaune says smiling looking at her**

" **Ay." Yang says happily**

" **In what language?" Jaune asks**

"Are you trying to show off now vomit boy." Yang asks with an eyebrow raised.

" **Are you showing off now?" Yang asks with an eyebrow raised**

"…Dang. Almost word for word." Weiss and Ruby both say respectfully.

" **That's right. Are you impressed yet?" Jaune says agreeing with her**

" **No. Why, should I be?" Yang asks**

" **(in Vale) Yes. Because every single day I thought about you." Jaune says beautifully.**

Yang blushes as she reads what this Jaune said to her counterpart, and that accent…she may need a new pair of shorts sooner or later.

 **Not understanding what he said, she says "Do that standing on your head and I'll be impressed."**

"… **My kilt may fly up but I'll try." He says as he sits up and prepares to do it**

"Shield your EYES!"

" **You certainly didn't learn any manners on your travels." Yang laughs as she pushes him downward**

" **I'm afraid the people of Mistral have far worse manners than I." Jaune says with a grimace as he remembers such times**

" **You've been to Mistral?" Yang asks awed**

" **Ay, my Uncle Ironwood took me on a pilgrimage." He says**

"What's a pilgrimage?" Ruby asks

"It's like an educational journey." Weiss says

" **What was it like?" Yang asks**

" **(in Vale) Not nearly as beautiful as you." Jaune says looking directly into her eyes**

" **What does that mean?" Yang asks as she blushes from the intensity of his eyes**

" **Beautiful." He says. He looks out into the distance, as the river dances along the windy grass as the sun sets. "But I belong here."**

 **As Jaune returns Yang to her home, he gifts her with a simple white cloth, and then rides off. Yang holding the cloth, opens it more and sees the flower that she gifted him at the funeral. She smiles and runs into the house.**

"I'm starting to see a romance bloom." Weiss teases Yang

"What nooo, I wouldn't even think about Jaune like that." Yang denies with a shake of the head

"Well this version did keep a single flower that your counterpart gave him for who knows how many years." Blake informs Yang "As well as promising her to teach her how to read."

She remains silent as she has no comeback to those facts

* * *

 **The next day, Tai along with Port ride up to Jaune as he continues to fix his once old home. Jaune seeing this quickly stands and says "Sir, I know it was strange of me to invite Yang to ride last night, but I assure you I—"**

" **Tai Yang's daughter is another matter. I've come to fetch you to a meeting." Port says interrupting Jaune**

 **Sighing in relief Jaune asks "What kind of meeting?"**

" **The secret kind." Port says**

" **Your meetings are a waste of time, Port." Tai says thinking how long he talks for**

" **Your father was a fighter, and a patriot." Port says to Jaune**

"Well that's kind of cold. Pulling the Legacy and the Following in his footstep's Card" Weiss says with arms folded

"… **I know who my father was. I came back home to raise crops, and Oum willing a family. If I can live in peace, I will." Jaune says with hidden anger with how Port was playing the 'your father did this, so you should to' card**

 **Seeing how he won't change Jaune's mind he starts to ride off.**

"Yea that's right, you just ride on away from Jaune." Ruby says

" **You say you want to stay out of trouble?" Tai asks**

" **Ay."**

" **If you can prove it, you may court my daughter. Until you prove it, my answer is no." Tai says as he starts to ride off**

"Ptptptptp" Yang spits out her soda. Ruby's jaw has fallen to the floor.

"Did Dad seriously say what I think I heard?" Ruby asked

"Yea" Yang says shocked.

" **No?" Jaune asks confused**

" **No Jaune."**

" **Didn't I just prove it already?" Jaune yells his question to Tai**

" **No." Tai yells back from the distance**

* * *

 **A few days have passed and we see Jaune tossing rocks at a wooden window. After a few tosses, Yang opens it only to dodge a rock that Jaune tossed a second late. Cringing at how he messed up, he looks to see if she's alright. Signaling that she will be there soon, he sits on the hill looking at the window waiting to run off with her only to become startled when she appears behind him from above. Running into the woods, they speak of multiple topics until they start talking about his farm.**

"Well that's nice. Getting to know each other is important for any relationship." Blake says with a smile

" **Is running a farm yourself difficult?" Yang asks**

" **Of course. Running a farm is a lot of work alone, but that will all change when my sons arrive." Jaune says simply**

"…What." Yang whispers. Her eyes turn red but tears fall out of her eyes.

 **Yang, shocked yet saddened from hearing that, asks "So, you've got children?"**

" **Well…not yet, but I was hoping that you could help me with that." Jaune asks as he wiggles his eyebrows**

Yang's eyes turn back to normal only for her face to turn into a cherry from how hard she's blushing.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Jaune in that romantic light?" Blake asks teasingly

 **Caught off guard, she asks hopefully "So, you want me to marry you, then?"**

" **Well, that's a bit sudden but alright." Jaune says**

"Hahahaha at least he knows how to be funny." Ruby says

" **Is that what you call a proposal?" Yang asks as she punches his shoulder from his silliness thinking that he was just joking**

 **Thinking about how well they get along with each other as well as how he felt for her before he left, he says what he believes to be the truth**

" **I love you. Always have. I want to marry you." He says with love in his voice.**

 **Yang, realizing that he was completely serious, captures his lips in a passionate kiss, thanking Oum above.**

" **Is that a yes? Jaune asks out of breath**

" **Ay, that's a yes." Equally out of breath, but with a glowing smile**

"Jaune's gonna marry Yaaang. Jaune's gonna marry Yaaang" Ruby sings as her sister continues to blush

 **It is now Night time, showing Jaune waiting by his horse for Yang. Jaune knowing about the new rule of prima noctes, decided to host a secret wedding to prevent an English lord from sleeping with her. He hears her approaching so turns to look at her**

" **We best hurry. He'll be waiting." Jaune says talking about the priest as he gets on the horse**

" **Wait." Yang exclaims**

" **Where are you going?" Jaune asks only to see Yang grab something hidden in a tree**

" **What's that?" he asks**

" **You'll see." Yang says smirking**

"I wonder what your counterpart grabbed." Weiss says with a thoughtful expression.

 **From behind a tree, Yang emerges wearing a beautiful wedding dress with matching head piece. Jaune seeing her, smiles in joy and happiness. They both approach the priest as he prepares the ceremonial wedding tradition**

"Awww, it was a wedding dress. And you look so pretty Yang" Ruby says with stars in her eyes.

" **Father." Jaune says to the priest as he gives him the ceremonial bonding cloth**

 **The priest ties the cloth to both of their hands and asks them to say their vows**

" **I will love you my whole life; you and no other." Jaune says, his blue eyes shining in the night like a beacon filled with love for her**

" **And I you; you and no other forever." Yang says, as she glows with excitement and joy**

A tear fell from Yang's eyes as she gazes upon such a beautiful scene. Wondering what her wedding will be like, she closes her eyes onlyto see a certain blond at the alter.

' _nononononono me and him are only friends. I would never get in the way of Ruby's feelings.'_ Yang thinks as she shakes her head ' _no matter how badly I want to'_

 **The priest then speaks in Mistrilian to continue the ceremony to the point where they both kiss in Holy Matrimony. Jaune then carries Yang bridal style towards a stream as they prepare to copulate their marriage.**

"OK so you got 2 options. 1, continue the story and watch Jaune and Yang have sexual intercourse." AIDA says not realizing the impact his words were "Or 2, we skip it and just go to the next day" AIDA states

"NEXT DAY" RWB Yell out. They turn to Yang only to see her passed out due to the thought of watching such a thing.

"OK give me a second…" AIDA says. A few moments pass and then he says "OK, here we go."

 **The scene now changes to show that it's morning. Yang is dressed and she somewhat dresses Jaune up by putting on his kilt**

" **When am I gonna see you again? Tonight?" Jaune asks her**

" **I can't."**

" **Why not?"**

" **My dad's gotten suspicious." She says with an eye roll**

" **Not as suspicious as you?" Jaune says jokingly which gets her to smile a bit "When?"**

"… **Tonight." She finally says**

" **Tonight?"**

" **Ay."**

* * *

 **The scene changes to show Yang shopping in the market.**

"Uugh what happened." Yang said as she gets up.

"You passed out when you thought of having sex with Jaune" Blake bluntly says getting Yang to blush again.

 **Unknown to her, the man from earlier sets his sights on her and secedes to enact his plan. "Look lively, sergeant." He says as he gets up and walks to Yang changing his face to look more kind and elderly**

"I don't like where this is going." Weiss says

" **Where are you going lassie?" He asks as Yang caries her basket filled of vegetables "Oh, that looks heavy. Let me help you." He says as he reaches for it**

" **That's fine. I'm good" Yang says as she maneuvers her basket before he can grab it**

" **'Oh, you remind me of my daughter back home." He says out of the blue. This in turns disgusts and freaks out Yang. She starts to walk away from him up a northern path unknowing of how he gestured the other knights to follow her. As Yang turns the corner, the man blocks her path and rips the basket away from her.**

" **Hello lassie." He says.**

"Come on other me, sock him in the face, kick him in the balls, do something!" Yang yells

 **She backs up only to see the 2 other soldiers blocking her path. With all her strength, she performs a last-ditch effort and punches the man in the face.**

"That's what I'm talkin about" Yang cheers

 **This enrages the man, so he grabs her, shoves her in the hut next to him and begins to molest her.**

" **Keep going, Smythe." The soldier says to the man as he kept watch for other folks**

 **Throughout this time, Yang has been fighting this whole time and decides to fight dirty so she reaches for his cheek and bits with all her might, ripping his skin and drawing blood.**

Eyes wide, Weiss begins to say "That was a bit…" but stops due to how it might seem a bit racist to mention how animalistic that move was.

" **Ah, you bitch." He exclaims as he slaps her**

 **Jaune seeing this now, grabs a rock, and tosses it at one of the soldiers to knock him out. He then rushes at the other and shoves him hard enough to hit the stone house knocking him out as well. He then grabs the soldier molesting Yang and tosses him into another house, knocking him out as well**

"Yea way to go Jaune. The hero saves the day again." Ruby exclaims with a smile

" **Are you alright?" Jaune asks as he helps her up and gets her away from there**

" **Ay."**

 **Jaune seeing a horse, places Yang upon it**

" **Can you ride?" he asks as she sits properly**

" **Ay."**

" **Come back here, you bastard." The man yells as it shows his bloodied face. This in turn, alerts the other soldiers and allows them to converge onto Jaune and Yang**

" **Meet me at the grove." He whispers to her "Ride." He shouts as he slaps the horse to get it moving**

"Good plan. Sending her of so he could distract the guards. He could then meet her at the safe location." Weiss says in thought.

' _I don't know Weiss, I have a bad feeling about this'_ Both Yang and Blake think at the same time

" **They're getting away." The man says as he chases after her.**

 **Jaune being occupied, climbs one of the houses to watch Yang get out of there as well as dodging all of the soldiers. He runs and immediately hides in a house as he waits for a soldier to walk by. As he hears the clanking of metal he grabs a large stone from the floor, goes out and hits the soldier in the face with it.**

"Ninja" Ruby says while Blake smiles at Ruby's antics.

 **He then drags the man into the hut and removes his clothes to disguise himself. Once done, he leaves the house, he falls in with a platoon, and then he runs like the wind towards the grove.**

"Ninja" Ruby says again.

"…Ninja" Blake says in approval

 **After finally reaching the location he searches for Yang as he takes off his disguise**

" **Yang!?" he calls out wandering where she was "…Yang!?" he says worried this time**

"Wait where's Yang, she was supposed to be there.

* * *

" **All of you know full well the great pains I've always taken never to be too strict, to rigid, with the application of our laws. And as a consequence, have we not learned to live together in relative peace and harmony?" Hazel says as it shows Yang tied to a post, a bruise forming on her head from when she was attacked from being knocked off the horse.**

"(gasp) Oh no." Ruby says with tears gathering in her eyes as she sees Yang beaten up.

" **And this day's lawlessness is how you repay my leniency?" he asks with Fury**

 **Yang ignores what the man has to say and continues to look at the horizon, hoping to see Jaune one last time.**

 **Well you leave me with little choice. An assault on the king's soldiers is the same as an assault on the king himself." He says**

Yang having a feeling as to what's about to happen, grabs Ruby and holds her head to her chest to have her avoid watching.

 **The man grabs his knife and slices Yang's throat, leaving her to bleed out until she finally closes her eyes and passes away.**

"…"

"Yang, are you ok?"

"…No, im not. It's kind of weird to see yourself getting killed in front of you." Yang says pale.

" **Now, let this scrapper come to me." He says talking about Jaune**

"Sorry Ruby, its over now." Yang says as she lets go of her.

"…Thanks Yang" Ruby says knowing what happened but grateful she didn't have to see it.

 **A day passes bye as it shows all the soldiers waiting at their posts.**

" **There!" a soldier says as he points at Jaune riding in on a horse.**

 **His eyes have become dulled as well as him having an impassive face. he slowly raises his hands and places them behind his head.**

"His eyes remind me of the other Jaune's from the last Universe." Ruby says saddened

 **The soldier closest to him, grabs the horse's reigns and looks up to Jaune. And then, in slow motion, Jaune pulls out a nun chuck from his back, and strikes the man down with a face filled with fury and vengeance.**

"Holy s***" Yang exclaims. The others are just as shocked from his Fury

 **A second soldier with a pike, strikes the horse and kills it, forcing Jaune to jump off it. A third soldier then swings his sword down upon him, but Jaune uses his nun chuck to wrap it around the sword preventing it from hitting him and grabs his hidden dear horn, using it to strike the man right in the throat, killing him.**

All of team RWBY start to gain a green complexion but pull through it.

' _Were hunters, we see violence every day of the week. We can handle this.'_ Weiss thinks

' _Me and Adam did this as well, more him than me but I've seen it done before'_ Blake thinks

 **Jaune then takes the sword and readies himself as he sees a soldier charging at him. He blocks the man's attack and immediately cuts the man's leg off. Once he sees the man incapable of fighting he turns to see another man charging in. he pulls the sword overhead and tosses it with all of his strength.**

"I must admit, although it is gruesome, he has a very good mastery of that sword." Blake says

"Yea but it was kind of silly of him to throw his sword away…" Ruby says only to trail off at the end

 **And hits him directly into his heart, killing him, and sending him backwards from the force of the impact.**

"…Did I say silly, I meant AWESOME!" Ruby exclaims

 **In another scene it shows all the men in the village as well as Port and Cardin fighting off the soldiers as well.**

"I guess this is the start of a revolution in this world." Weiss says

"Yea looks like it." Blake agrees

 **In the distance, at the main Atlas branch tower, Hazel looks upon the chaos and somewhat panics. He sees Jaune grabbing a hammer and striking the man three times killing him, he sees a large man helping him once given the hammer, and he sees his men dying in battle one by one.**

" **Corporal, summon archers on the tower, now." He says in a terrified voice**

"Looks like someone's scared." Yang taunts

 **Back at the battle, Jaune starts to slowly make his way to the post when arrows start to fly. He takes cover and hears Port in pain. He looks to see Cardin by his father.**

" **Hold still, father." Cardin says as he starts to pull out the arrow**

" **Ahh, boy!" Port says in pain pushing him away and snapping the arrow in half to allow him more maneuverability to fight.**

' _dang that's hard core'_ Yang thinks ' _wish his stories were like this sometimes'_

 **Jaune looks back at the tower, and slowly walks there. When he reaches it, he climbs the tower and sneakily grabs one of the archers, and tosses him out of the window that he was firing from.**

"Ninja Assassination" Ruby exclaims

 **On the floor, Port lifts the gate to let the others in, and is saved by his son and another faunus. When they go in they kill most of the soldiers, leaving Hazel for last. He tries to escape but sees Some faunus climbing the wall, and he notices that he's surrounded. He focuses in on Jaune and sees a man filled with anger in his eyes yet does not show it on his face.**

 **Jaune grabs the man, reaches the hill and kicks him down it, leaving Hazel to tumble downward towards the post. The Faunus people surround him leaving him nowhere to go. Jaune then grabs him, pushes him up on the post, grabs a knife and slits Hazels throat. He watches as Hazels life leaves his eyes and only then dose he relax from the battle.**

"…You don't think our Jaune would…" Ruby asks only to trail off

"For someone he loves… he just might" Blake says finishing off Ruby's thoughts

 **He looks down and sees the binding cloth used in his wedding from when Yang dropped it and picks it up. As he looks out in the distance he hears the others gathering behind him**

 **Port: Arc, Arc, Arc, Arc!**

 **Crowd of Faunus: ARC, ARC, ARC, JAUNE, JAUNE!**

 **He turns to look at all the people and decides on something. no longer will he allow this so-called King to rule this land anymore. He will fight with everything he has to let his people live as free faunus, and to prevent any more lives to end because of the King's cruel laws**

"That is a very noble cause." Rube says proudly.

* * *

 **(Yang's Funeral)**

 **Priest: (speaks Mistral)**

 **Raven: (crying)**

' _its weird seeing your own funeral.'_ Yang thinks to herself _'If I knew my mom like in this world, would she cry too or would she leave like she did before?'_

* * *

 **It is now night time and shows Cardin heating up a sword. Once it done he turns to his father lying down looking at him**

" **What cha waiting for, boy?" Port says drunk, as his wound slowly leaks with blood from the arrow being pulled out.**

"OOooooohhh this is gonna hurt" Ruby says wincing in a phantom pain.

" **Here. You can do it. I'll hold him down." He tells Fox as he goes to hold him down**

" **Here. You can do it. I'll hold him down." Fox tells a random faunus as he goes to hold him down.**

" **Ay, straight in, boy. I know it seems like a waste of good whiskey, but indulge me." Port tells Cardin as he starts to pour it on his wound. Once finished, the random faunus puts the sword on the wound**

" **AHHH." Port screams in agonizing pain**

" **Hold him! Hold him!" Cardin yells over as he cringes from the sizzling sound of flesh burning**

All of Team RWBY cringe as well from the sound

 **Once it's done, Port stands up and punches the Faunus away from the adrenalin**

" **That will wake you up in the morning, boy."**

 **A little way from the camp, the watch guards spot incoming movement in the distance**

 **Watch guard: "There's somebody coming. Arm yourselves."**

 **Cardin seeing Jaune in his own little world shakes his shoulder to get his attention and says "There's somebody coming."**

 **When the incoming men ae visible, Port relaxes and says "Stand down, there MacGregors, from the next clan."**

 **When they reach Jaune and the others MacGregor says "We heard about what was happening, and we don't want you armidants thinking you can have your fun without us."**

"Does anyone here know of someone named MacGregor?" Weiss asks her team

"Im not sure…Maybe Sun might. He is a farmer and might have met someone named that." Blake says

 **Jaune looks out to the men who arrived and decides to at least give them a chance to back down.**

" **Go home. Some of us are in this. We can't help that now. But you can help yourselves. Go home." Jaune says solemnly**

"Well at least he's giving them a chance." Blake says

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks

"He's giving them an out. There too deep in blood and violence, and he's giving them a chance to back away from all that." Blake explains

" **We'll have no homes left when the Atlas garrison from the castle comes through and burns us out. And they will." MacGregor says**

 **Jaune looks to Port who looks back and the both of them exclaim "Welcome!" as they shake hands.**

 **Many scenes fly by as it shows Jaune and his somewhat army, running through fields, forest and lakes. Moving across the land with no trouble at all since the now these lands. They then somehow reach a patrol of Atlas soldiers. They attack and kill them, so they can disguise themselves. Once they do so, they ride into another Atlas outpost and infiltrate the base**

"Dang, Vomit b…Jaune moves fast." Yang corrects herself. ' _no more calling him that. After seeing this version of him, I need to at least respect him for what he's doing. I mean, it's not like I have a crush on him or anything…right?'_ She thinks with a blush

 **A soldier walks into a room and announces "Patrol has returned, my Lord." Telling the lord who is seen to be the same man who took the bride from a while ago.**

"Oh, I hope someone kills him" Yang says

"Me too" Weiss says

" **So, what news?" he asks the man only to see him take off his helmet and knock him onto the ground. Around him he sees the rest of them, attacked and prevented from doing anything. Getting up he yells out to everyone "I have dispatched 100 soldiers to Lanark. They will be returning now."**

" **Were they dressed like this?" Jaune sarcastically asks "Actually, it was more like 50." He informs the lord. He turns to Fox and says "Make it quick."**

" **Do you remember me?" He asks the Lord**

" **I never did her any harm. It was my right." The Atlas Lord says in defense and fear**

" **Your right?" he whispers to himself "Well I'm here to claim the right as a husband." He yells as he takes his weapon and smashes the Atlas lords head over and over and over again.**

"…Gruesome" Ruby says thankful it doesn't show the bloody mess

 **Once that is done, Jaune looks to the rest of the Atlas Soldiers.**

" **I am Jaune Arc, and the rest of you will be spared. Go back to Atlas, and tell them there that Menagerie's daughters and her sons are yours no more. Tell them Menagerie is free." He tells them all. He looks to a fellow Faunus and says "Burn it." Leaving them to burn the outpost to the ground**

' _He's actually doing a pretty good Job.'_ Blake thinks with a smile as she watches the burn down that Atlas base

* * *

 **In the Atlas castle, Jacques climbs down the stairs to see his son performing some archery at his little get together with his friends and whatnot. Whitely seeing his father gestures for the others to quiet down to hear what his father has to say.**

"… **Menagerie rebels have routed one of my garrisons and murdered the noble lord." Jacques says to his son with hidden anger.**

" **I heard. This Arc man is a brigand, nothing more." Whitely says to his father with hardly any interest in such a man**

"… **And how would you deal with this brigand?" he asks his son**

" **Like any common thief. Have the local magistrate arrest him and punish him accordingly." Whitely says with a smug smile**

"…"

"…"

"… **Leave us." Jacques tells the room.**

"oooooo your brother messed up" Yang says

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that." Weiss says

 **They all begin to leave and one everyone is gone, Jacques turns to look at his son and b**** slaps him to the floor.**

"OH, whitely just got b**** slapped boy" Yang says excited

" **Jaune Arc has already killed the magistrate and taken control of the town." He says to his son voice filled with venom.**

" **Stand up… Stand up!" he says as he grabs his sons throat slightly chocking him**

" **In the morning, I depart for Vale to press our rights there, and I leave you here to quell this little rebellion, understood?" he asks with fury in his eyes**

 **Whitely not wanting to be hit again, nods his head yes**

"… **One day you will be a king. At least try to act like one." Jacques says as he shoves his son away and walks back up the stairs.**

' _how cruel have you become since I left home'_ Weiss thinks to herself _'have you done the same to whitely?'_

 **Blake seeing this, rushes to her "husband" to help him up but he pushes her away**

" **Get away from me…I will need my military council." He says as he walks out of the room.**

 **Blake along with her helper Ilia are the only ones remaining inside the room**

"ILIA!" Blake exclaims gaining RWY's attention

"You know her?" Ruby asks

"…She was my friend in the White Fang…also, I think she may have had a crush on me." Blake says with a blush

* * *

" **(in Vale) …I hope your husband goes to Menagerie and meets Arc there. Then you'll be a widow." She tells Blake with a disgusted look**

 **In Edinburg, Neptune is inside his home, climbing the stairs to see his father**

" **Father?" Neptune asks, looking into the room and seeing him working at his table**

" **Ah, come in, come in." His father says as he writes from behind some curtains**

"… **A rebellion has begun." Neptune tells his father**

 **His father pauses from his writing and asks "Under whom?"**

" **A commoner named Jaune Arc." Neptune informs him**

' _Ok Weiss, your about to technically meet Neptune's parents. Just stay calm.'_ Weiss thinks to herself

 **He sees his father get up from the chair and around the corner to look at his son. His face has been distorted and infected due to the illness of leprosy.**

'… _NOPE!'_ Weiss thinks

 **He thinks for a moment before he tells his son "We will embrace this rebellion. Support it from our lands in the north. I will gain Atlas favor by condemning it, and ordering it opposed from our lands in the south." He says.**

"That's…actually pretty smart. He gets support from both sides with hardly any backlash towards himself." Weiss says

" **Sit down. Stay a while." He tells his son**

 **Neptune sits, but speaks his mind about what's happening. "This Arc man, he doesn't even have a knighthood, but he fights with passion and he inspires." He says confused**

" **And you wish to charge off and fight as he did." His father says knowingly "…So would I." he admits**

"So would I as well" Ruby exclaims

" **Well, maybe it's time." HE says**

" **It is time to survive." His father says. "…You're the 17th Neptune Vasilias. The 16 before you passed you land and title because they didn't charge in." saying that because of this, it is the reason they have survived for so long "Call a meeting of the nobles." He tells his son**

" **But they do nothing but talk." Neptune says as he rubs his face wearily**

" **Rightly so." He says gaining his sons attention**

"Both Blake and Weiss lean in to hear what Neptune's father is going to say

" **They're as rich in Atlas titles and lands as they are in Menagerie, just as we are." He says with a knowing tone "Admire this man, this Jaune Arc. Uncompromising men are easy to admire. He has courage, so does a dog. But it is exactly the ability to compromise that makes a man noble."**

"Is that true?" Ruby asks

"well if we compare it to say… our versions of Jaune and Cardin. Cardin's compromise is to hit it harder than the last time, while Jaune tries to solve thinks peacefully sometimes. So yes, I think that it is true. At least in that context." Weiss states

" **And understand this: Jacques Schnee is the most ruthless king ever to sit in the thrown of Atlas. And none of us, and nothing of Menagerie will remain, unless we are as ruthless." Knowing that going down that rout is not the way. "…Give in to our nobles. Knowing their minds is the key to the throne." He tells his son**

"Violence only breads more violence." AIDA says out of nowhere but leave an impression with the RWBY team

* * *

 **Back at the Atlas castle, we see Whitely fixing his newly bought clothing as well as his friend Mercury's as well. In the background, Blake and Ilia are walking at a slow pace talking to each other in a low volume to the others don't hear**

" **(in Vale) When the king returns, he will bury them in those new clothes." Ilia says pointing at Blakes husband "…Menagerie is in chaos. Your husband is secretly sending an army north." She informs Blake**

" **(in Vale) How do you know this?" Blake asks**

"I probably don't even want to know" Blake says

" **(in Vale) Last night I slept with a member of the War Council." Ilia says**

"Yep I was right" Blake says

" **(in Vale) He shouldn't be telling secrets in bed." Blake says thinking on how stupid soldiers can be**

" **(in Vale) Atlas men don't know what a tongue is for." Ilia says**

That statement causes all of RWBY to blush

 **Blake pauses in her walking to process what her friend said and can't believe she even said that. She quickly catches up to her and asks "(in Vale) This Menagerie rebel, Arc. He fights to avenge a woman?"**

" **(in Vale) I nearly forgot." She says as she pulls Blake to a secluded corner and tells her friend what happened**

"OK lets here what's happened so far.

" **A magistrate wished to capture him, and found he had a secret lover. So, he cut the girl's throat to tempt Arc to fight, and fight he did."**

"That is not true, we saw it was just because she assaulted a soldier." Ruby says

"We know that but they don't" Yang tells her sister

" **Knowing his passion for his lost love, they next plotted to take him by desecrating the graves of his father and brother, and setting an ambush at the grave of his love."**

"This is new." Blake leans in writing down notes for a romance book.

" **He fought his way through the trap and carried her body to a secret place. Now that's love, no?" she asks Blake who closes her eyes finding it so romantic**

" **Love? I wouldn't know." Blake says thinking about her "Husband"**

' _this is some really good drama/romance'_ Blake thinks as she finishes writing it down.

* * *

 **The scene changes to show Jaune and company eating around a campfire**

" **You know, eventually Schnee will send his whole Northern Army against us." Jaune says knowing he has to address the so-called elephant in the room.**

"Every party needs a pooper and that person will be you, Party Pooper, Party Pooper." Ruby and Yang sing together

" **Heavy cavalry, armored horses; said to shake the very ground." Port says confirming Jaunes thoughts**

" **They'll ride right over us." Cardin says worried**

" **Uncle Ironwood used to talk about it; how no army had ever stood up to a charge of heavy horse." He reminisces**

" **So, what'll we do?" Cardin asks**

" **Run, hide, the Faunus way." Port says**

"Come on and fight you cowards" Yang shouts

"No Yang they need to think smartly about this first." Ruby says shocking her team

"Where did that come from?" Weiss asks

"I've been taking notes on how to be a leader and wrote down what sounded like good advice." Ruby says

'… _I'm proud of you'_ Weiss thinks to herself

 **Jaune looks around and thinks for a moment. He looks at the very high trees and says "We'll make spears. Hundreds of them. Long spears, twice as long as a man."**

" **That long?" Cardin asks**

" **Ay."**

" **Some men are longer than others." Cardin points out**

" **Your mother's been telling stories about me again, ah?" Port asks his son getting the group to laugh out loud**

The RWBY cast all laugh and giggle at the Joke as well

 **Guard: "Volunteers coming in." he shouts alerting Jaune and the rest to go and meet them**

 **The first man is a large one, with a goatee. The other a short man with red hair, a smile on his face as he twirls a stick like a cane.**

"Roman" RWB say

"Junior" Yang says looking at the man with an evil Goatee

" **Jaune Arc, we've come to fight and to die for ya." Junior says as he bows before Jaune**

" **Stand up, man. I'm not the pope." Jaune says getting embarrassed**

"There's our Jaune" Ruby says pointing at when he was embarrassed

" **My name is Junior, and my sword is yours. I brought you this." He says as he goes to grab something only to be stopped by Cardin.**

" **We checked them for arms." The guard says, easing Cardin and allowing Junior to continue.**

" **I brought you this. My wife made it for ya." Junior says pulling out a cloth depicting the night sky**

" **Thank you." Jaune says**

"Don't trust him Jaune." Yang says

" **(laughs) Him? That can't be Jaune Arc. I'm prettier than this man." Roman says as he gets some bread from their little camp fire.**

"Rude" Ruby says

 **He takes a bite, looks up and shouts "Alright Father, I'll ask him."**

All of team RWBY now show the ? above their heads in confusion

 **He looks at Jaune and asks "If I risk my neck for you, will I get a chance to kill Atlas men?"**

" **Is your father a ghost or do you converse with the Almighty?" Cardin asks curiously**

" **In order to find his equal, a man from Vacuo is forced to talk to Oum." Roman says. He tilts his head to the side as if he hears something and says "Yes, Father."**

 **He continues by saying "The Almighty says don't change the subject; just answer the f***king question."**

" **Mind your tongue." Cardin says**

" **Insane Vacuo man." Port says**

 **(pulls dagger on Port) "Smart enough to get a dagger past your guards, old man." As he is also surrounded from swords and daggers as well**

"Although I hate the guy…he is pretty cool." Yang says remembering the Universe where she turned Green from being angry

" **That's my friend, Vacuo man." Jaune says easing the tension "And the answer to your question is yes; if you fight for me you get to kill the Atlas." Jaune says**

" **Excellent. Roman is my name." He says as he puts away his dagger and grabs his walking stick "I'm the most wanted man on my island, except I'm not on my island, of course. Mores the pity." Roman explains**

" **Your island? You mean Vacuo." Cardin asks**

" **Yeah. It's mine." Roman says**

"I highly doubt that" Weiss says

" **You're a madman." Cardin says**

" **I've come to the right place, then." Roman says while laughing**

 **(everyone laughs)**

 **Jaune is now seen to be hunting for some deer. Roman following Jaune as well as Junior, although Jaune does not know this. Notching his bow, he aims for the deer. In slow motion, it shows Roman running in with his dagger.**

"Jaune it's a trap. Get him, get him, get him." Ruby exclaims

 **Jaune turns and aims at Roman only for Romans dagger to pass by him and strike Junior in the heart where he is shown to have a longsword, with witch he was going to strike Jaune with.**

"Ha, I knew he couldn't trust Junior."

 **Jaune seeing this, turns to look at Roman who has a grim expression on his face but with humor in his eyes.**

" **Didn't the Almighty send me to watch your back?" Roman asks Jokingly "I didn't like him anyway. He wasn't right in the head." Roman says as he grabs his dagger and walks off**

 **Jaune sits for a moment and looks up at the sky, thanking Oum for sending Roman to help them.**

* * *

 **At a new location, we see Cardin looking out into the distance seeing some of their men running towards them.**

" **Jaune, it's our runners." Cardin shouts out getting Jaune to run up to him. Jaune waits for them to catch their breath.**

" **The Atlas are devising an army towards Menagerie." Fox says**

" **Will the nobles rally?" Jaune asks hopefully**

"Yea, let's get this battle going." Yang says

" **Neptune the Vasilias and most of the others will not commit to battle. But word is spread, and highlanders are coming down on their own." The other man says**

" **Ay, in flocks of hundreds and thousands." The Fox says agreeing with the other**

" **What do you say lads? Are you ready for a war?!" Jaune shouts out only for the men to cheer in joy and anticipation**

 **The scene changes to show Two men siting upon their horses along with their armies.**

"Ozpin and Qrow huh. Guess it's to be expected." Weiss says

 **The see the third man ridding in to tell them the news.**

" **Well, what news?" Qrow asks**

" **We're outnumbered, at least 3 to 1." The man says solemnly**

"Not good odds but not bad odds either." Blake says to herself thinking

" **How many horses, then?" Qrow asks**

" **300, maybe more." The man guesstimates**

" **300 heavy horse?" Qrow says frustrated**

" **We must try to negotiate." Ozpin says**

"Noooo, I want to see some action already" Yang says

"Yea, me too" Ruby says

 **A little-ways away, the soldiers talk amongst themselves**

 **Short soldier: "What are they talking about?" he asks**

 **Tall soldier: "I can't hear, but it doesn't look good. The nobles will negotiate. If they do a deal, then we go home. And if not, we charge."**

 **(Back to Ozpin and Qrow)**

" **300 heavy horse; we have no chance." Qrow says after figuring out their numbers and their gear**

 **(back with the soldiers)**

 **Short soldier: "I didn't come here to fight so they can own more lands; then I have to work for them."**

 **Tall soldier: "Nor me." He agrees "Alright lads. I have no time for these bastards; let's go home."**

"COWARDS! COWARDS THE LOT OF YOU!" Yang yells with fire blazing and red eyes

 **The warriors start to disperse. Seeing this Ozpin rides up and exclaims "Stop men. Do not leave. Wait until we've negotiated." He begs**

 **During this alteration, Jaune along with the rest of his men ride in. On their faces, they where blue warrior face paint. The soldiers walking away look up and stop in their tracks**

"…gotta admit, he's rockin that war paint." Yang says sitting back down

 **Short soldier: "Jaune Arc?" he asks himself**

 **Tall soldier: "Can't be. Not tall enough." He answers the lad's question**

"Well how tall is he supposed to be?" Ruby asks confused

 **Reaching the Menagerie Lords, Roman says to them "The Almighty says this must be a fashionable fight. It's drawn the finest people."**

 **Ozpin sits up straight and asks "Where is thy salute?"**

" **For presenting yourselves on this battlefield, I give you thanks." Jaune says gratefully**

"Well that's nice of him." Ruby says with a smile

" **This is our army. To join it you give homage." Ozpin says**

"Well where was your army in those other small battles?" Weiss asks sarcastically

" **I give homage to Menagerie." Jaune says somewhat upset of Ozpin demanding such a thing "And if this is your army, why does it go?" He shouts out for all to hear**

"Good question" Blake says as she leans forward

 **Tall soldier: "We didn't come here to fight for them." He says pointing at the Menagerie Lords**

 **Short soldier: "We're going home. The Atlas Soldiers are too many."**

 **Jaune hearing this, thinks for a moment and then introduces himself**

" **Sons of Menagerie, I am Jaune Arc." He exclaims**

 **Short soldier: "Jaune Arc is 7 feet tall."**

"Wow…I need to start drinking more milk" Ruby says getting Yang and Blake to chuckle

" **Yes, I've heard. Kills men by the hundreds, and if he were here he'd consume the Atlas with fireballs from his eyes and bolts of lightning from his a**." Jaune says with a smile at such an idea.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Yang laughs out loud

" **I am Jaune Arc, and I see before me an army of my countrymen here in defiance of tyranny. You have come to fight as free men, and free men you are. What would you do without freedom? Will you fight?" He asks them all**

"I would" Blake says

 **Tall soldier: "Fight against that?" He yells as he points to the Atlas army who stand there intimidating like "No, we will run, and we will live." He says**

' _That hit a little to close to home'_ Blake thinks

" **Ay, fight and you may die, run and you'll live. At least a while." He says to everyone as he looks straight at the man**

This gets all of team RWBY to lean forward

" **And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!" he shouts out**

 **(cheering)**

"Gotta admit, Jaune has a way of inspiring others." Yang says with a smile

 **(Atlas side)**

 **Atlas lord: "They seem quite optimistic to me. Maybe they do want to fight." He tells Cheltham**

 **Cheltham: "Confrontation might be a foregone conclusion, my lord. But none the less, I think we should deliver the king's terms."**

 **Lord: "The king's terms will never live up to them." He says with a chuckle**

 **Cheltham: "My lord, I think-."**

 **Lord: "Alright, offer them the terms." He says gesturing for Cheltham and the others to ride up and offer the terms**

"What do you think the terms are gonna be?" Ruby asks

"Something that sounds fine, but is worse latter on in life." Weiss says with Blake nodding in agreement

 **Sun seeing them ride out. "They're coming out. Shall we go and meet them?" He asks Ozpin and Qrow as they ride off**

" **Fine speech. Now what do we do?" Roman asks Jaune**

" **Just be yourselves." Jaune says as he starts to ride off**

" **Where are you going?" He yells at Jaune**

" **I'm going to pick a fight." Jaune yells back**

"…There doomed" Weiss says as she facepalms herself

"… **Well, we didn't get dressed up for nothing." Cardin says as he readies himself**

 **(meanwhile at the meeting for the terms)**

 **Cheltham: "Ozpin, Qrow, Sun. Here are the king's terms." HE starts of only to pause as he looks at Jaune riding around them. "Lead this army off field and he will give you each estate in Yorkshire, including hereditary title, from which you will pay-," he stops to ease his horse due to Jaune riding to close being intimidating. He then continues "from which you will pay him an annual duty-."**

" **I have an offer for you." Jaune says interrupting him**

"Ok Jaune, what do you got for us." Yang asks anticipating what Jaune will say

 **Sighing, Ozpin says "Cheltham, this is Jaune Arc." Introducing him**

 **Hearing this he continues "From which you will pay the king an annual duty-."**

" **I said I have an offer for you." Jaune says again**

" **You disrespect a banner of truce?" Qrow asks with a raised eyebrow**

" **From his king? Absolutely." Jaune says, remembering the swinging men and children in that Barn house.**

All of team RWBY remember it and they lower their heads in remembrance

" **Here are Menagerie's terms. Lower your flags, and march straight back to Atlas, stopping at every home to beg forgiveness for 100 years of theft, rape, and murder." Jaune says with an angry yet respectable tone. "Do that and your men shall live. Do it not, and every one of you will die today." Jaune threatens**

"…Jaune you dunce" Weiss says as she shakes her head

 **Laughing at Jaunes stupidity Cheltham says "You are outmatched. You have no heavy cavalry. In two centuries no army has won without one."**

" **I'm not finished." Jaune says continuing with the terms.**

"Oh…" Yang says leaning in

" **Before we let you leave, your commander must cross that field, present himself before this army, put his head between his legs, and kiss his own ass." Jaune says**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yang busts out laughing as well as Ruby.

 **The Atlas soldier with hidden fury, rides back to his lord and Jaune turns around to talk to the others.**

" **I'd say that was rather less cordial that he was used to." Qrow says**

"Yea no kidding" Weiss says with an eye roll

" **You be ready and do exactly as I say. On my signal, ride round behind our position and flank them." Jaune says**

"Not bad, but it wouldn't really do any good." Weiss says while Blake adopts a thoughtful look

" **We must not divide our forces." Qrow**

" **Do it, and let Atlas see you do it." Jaune says**

"…That just might work…but it's a risky plan as well" Weiss admits with Blake showing admiration on Jaunes tactics

" **They'll think we've run away." Qrow says in realization**

" **Take out their archers, and I'll meet you in the middle." Jaune says**

" **Alright." Ozpin says as they all ride back getting into position. Jaune dismounts and slaps the horse so it can run off.**

 **Priest: "(speaks Mistral)" praying for them as Jaune and the rest bow their heads in prayer.**

 **(On the Atlas side)**

 **Atlas Lord: "Insolent bastard. I want this Arc's head on a plate." He says "Archers." He signals. The archers get into position but stop as all of the Menagerie men in the front row scream in defiance as they lift their kilts revealing their privates.**

Blake seeing this, spills blood from her nose and passes out

Weiss seeing this, shouts "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" as she rolls around the floor

Yang seeing this, blushes and lets out a perverted giggle.

And ruby…Her mind Broke.

 **The Archers release their arrows and lets them fly in the air. The Menagerie men then grab their shields and block as many arrows as they can. Some get pass them and strike a leg or arm, and only a few falls to them, but they mostly survive that onslaught. Screaming in victory of that, the whole Menagerie army turn around and reveal their Asses, mooning Atlas completely.**

"Pttptptp HAHAHAHAHAHA" Yang laughs at the sight of that scene

"Ok…I think my eyes are better no- AAAAGGGHHH MY EYES AGAIN!" Weiss shouts

Blake remains passed out

 **The Atlas men release another volley of arrows and a few more men fall from the onslaught.**

" **The Lord says He can get me out of this mess, but He's pretty sure you're f***ked." Roman says to Jaune**

 **Jaune hearing this, waves to Qrow and Ozpin and exclaims "Ride!" to get them out of there**

 **(On Atlas side)**

 **Lord: "See, every Menagerie man with a horse is fleeing." He says as he watches them ride off. "Our cavalry will ride them down like grass. Send the horses; full attack."**

"Looks like Jaunes plan is working" Yang says to Weiss as she wakes up Blake.

 **The horses Ride up to the front and begin to charge in to them**

" **Hold." Jaune says**

 **They continue to ride forward as they lower their lances**

" **Hold!" Jaune yells**

 **They jump over the small hill getting even closer.**

" **Hold!" Jaune screams as he sees the fear in the men**

 **And as the horses reach 100 feet away, Jaune exclaims "NOW!" and drops his weapon to raise the spears they made.**

 **What happens next would count as a slaughter, with horses falling down dead and Atlas men being cut down to pieces.**

"HORSY NOOOOOOO!" Ruby shouts in sadness.

 **When the wave ends, 300 horses have been slaughtered. And only 10 Menagerie Faunus have fallen.**

 **(Atlas Side)**

 **Lord: "Send the infantry." He says in a panic**

 **Cheltham: "My Lord?" He asks as if he didn't hear that right**

 **Lord: "You lead them." HE exclaims**

 **(Menagerie side)**

 **Jaune looks to see the soldiers running at them so picks up his sword and charges along with the rest of the army.**

"Ruby, look away." Yang says trying to cover her sisters eyes

"No, I need to see this." Ruby says

"No, you don't" Yang says with red eyes

"YES, I DO!" Ruby shouts shocking her sister "I'm tired of feeling like there's things always flying over my head when you guys talk about stuff. I'm tired of always being naïve about things around me. I need to accept that there are bad or even worse things in the world and this will help me." Ruby says defiantly.

"…"

"…"

"…Alright." Yang says removing her hands from Ruby and watching the screen

 **The scene switches between the 2 armies until they ultimately clash together in an epic battle. Bodies flying in the air, heads smashed in, body parts cut off, and so on. 5 minutes pass yet it felt like 5 hours.**

' _so, this is a war'_ Ruby thinks as she swallows the bile that rises from her gut

 **As the Atlas lord look upon the field he hears noise behind him and sees the Menagerie Calvary charging from both sides behind them, slaying all the archers at once.**

" **Retreat!" The lord exclaims as he and a dozen of his men run away**

 **The battle starts to wind down as Jaune sees Qrow ride up to him "…Alright?" He asks, blood covering his face.**

 **When he nods his head, he turns to the army he fought with and screams in victory. The rest of the men follow his lead in cheering in victory.**

" **ARC, ARC, ARC, ARC, ARC!"**

 **Tired, Jaune strikes the ground with his sword and walk to them, leaving the blade to wobble back and forth.**

" **(** Sigh) at least Jaune won." Blake says

* * *

 **The scene changes to show Jaune kneeling down in front of Sun as he grabs a sword to perform the ceremony of Knighthood**

" **I knight thee Sir Jaune Arc." Sun says.**

"Alright, Jaune's a real-life Knight now." Ruby exclaims

 **Once done he then grabs a medal like necklace and says "Sir Jaune, in the name of Oum we declare and appoint thee guardian and high protector of Menagerie and thy Captains as aides-de-camp. Stand and be recognized."**

"Wow, that actually impressive." Weiss says

 **The ceremony finished everyone cheers in joy as Jaune continues by giving medals**

" **Does anyone know his politics?" Neptune asks whispering to Sun as the ceremony finishes**

" **No, but his weight with the commoners can unbalance everything." He whispers back. Looking to an elder man he then says "The Balliols will kiss his ass so we must as well." Sun says with a fake smile**

"Well that's a bit rude." Ruby says "Only being nice to Jaune because others are doing it."

 **Balliol supporter: "Sir Jaune." He shouts over the noise, gaining his attention. "Sir Jaune, in as much as you and your captains hail from a region long known to support the Balliol clan, may we invite you to continue your support and uphold our rightful claim."**

 **Screaming insures with everyone claiming their right to be crowned king of Menagerie.**

"great, more politics." Yang sighs as she leans on her arm, bored

" **Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Jaune shouts out to try and calm them down.**

 **Balliol supporter: "Now is the time to declare a king."**

" **Wait! Then are you prepared to recognize our legitimate succession." Qrow asks**

 **Balliol supporter: You're the ones who won't support the rightful claim.**

" **Those were lies when you first wrote them." Qrow exclaims**

 **Balliol supporter: I demand recognition of these documents.**

 **In the ensuing chaos, Jaune, along with Cardin, Roman, and Port, slowly make their way out of the building.**

' _Where are you going Jaune'_ Blake thinks to herself

" **Gentlemen! Please, Gentlemen!" Sun yells only to now notice Jaune leaving "Wait! Sir Jaune, where are you going?" He asks**

"… **We have beaten Atlas this time, but they'll come back because you won't stand together." Jaune says with wisdom in his words**

"Well, he is right about that. If they can't band together, then they will fall." Blake says

" **Well what will you do?" Sun asks**

" **I will invade Atlas and defeat the Atlas men on their own ground." Jaune says with seriousness and confidence in his skill's**

"…Jaune you dunce" Weiss says as she facepalms herself once again

 **A moment of silence…and then every Noble start laughing at him**

" **Invade? That's impossible." Sun says mirthfully**

" **Why? Why is that impossible?" Jaune asks, which causes everyone to quiet down when they realize that he's serious. "…You're so concerned with squabbling for the scraps from Schnee's table that you've missed your Oum given right to something better." He says with disappointment in his voice**

All of RWBY lean forward to hear what he has to say

" **There is a difference between us." He says, gaining the attention of everyone in that room. "You think the people of this country exist to provide you with possession. I think your possession exists to provide those people with freedom." He says with conviction in his belief "And I will go to make sure that they have it." He says as he leaves the room.**

'… _Jaune really is a good man huh?'_ Blake thinks to herself with a small blush on her pale cheeks

* * *

 **Neptune waiting for only a moment, starts towards the exit as well to try and catch up.**

 **Outside of the building we see Neptune trying to catch up to Jaune**

" **Wait!" he cries out. Jaune hearing this, turns around and waits to see what this man has to say. "I respect what you said, but remember that these men have lands and castles. It's much to risk." He says**

"He does have a point." Weiss says "You can't just risk everything you love and have to fight."

" **And the common man who bleeds on the battlefield, does he risk less?" Jaune asks**

"Yea Weiss, does he or she risk less?" Ruby asks

"Well…no" Weiss admits

 **Wanting to speak to him alone, he leads Jaune a little bit away from his group and says "…No, but from top to bottom this country has no sense of itself. Its nobles share allegiance with Atlas. Its clans war with each other. If you make enemies on both sides of the border, you'll end up dead." Neptune says, worried for this brave hearted man in front of him.**

"…That is true. He wants to fight, but with the right people." Blake says

" **We all end up dead; it's just a question of how and why." Jaune says**

' _How will I pass on? Will it be in battle or when I'm old and asleep in bed?'_ Ruby thinks to herself wanting it to be the later as she imagines her blond and red headed children with silver and blue eyes running around. ' _Yea, that would be nice.'_

" **I'm not a coward. I want what you want, but we need the nobles." Neptune says**

" **We need them?" Jaune asks with a raised eyebrow**

" **Ay."**

 **They both share a small smile**

" **Tell me, what does that mean to be noble?" Jaune asks**

Weiss moves forward to hear what it means ' _Maybe it will help with me being an Heiress'_

" **Your title gives you claim to the throne of our country, but men don't follow titles, they follow courage. Now our people know you. Noble, and common, they respect you. And if you would just lead them to freedom, they'd follow you. And so, would I." Jaune says leaving Neptune to his thoughts**

'… _I guess that helped somewhat…people don't follow titles but courage…'_ Weiss thinks to herself.

* * *

 **The next scene shows The Royal Governor of York reading a transcript from his cousin about receiving additional aid**

 **Royal Governor of York: "Damn it! The sodomite, my cousin the prince, tells me he has no troops to lend and every town in Northern Atlas is begging for help." He yells out**

 **Suddenly he hears one of the scouts arrive swiftly as he shouts "Arc rides!"**

" **To which town?" the Governor asks**

" **To here, my Lord." The solder says**

 **Becoming panicked, the Governor yells "Bring the food and provisions inside, double the wall guards, and seal the gate, now!"**

 **The scout rides outside and yells "Quickly, bring in the provisions, seal off the gate, NOW!"**

 **In the distance, on a hill, looking at the castle is Jaune Arc. Seeing the fortifications, he quickly thinks on what the best way to infiltrate it would be.**

"Ok Jaune what will it be, Giant bolder, catapults, climbing in all Ninja style?" Ruby asks

 **It is now night time and it shows Jaune, as well as the army, pushing a Giant battering ram covered with shields on top of it so that it may protect them. Arrows rain down upon them, and while few fall, they are mostly protected.**

"…A battering ram works to." Ruby whispers to herself

" **Sir, we can get you out if you leave now." One of the soldiers tells the Governor as he watches from his safe room.**

" **I am not about to tell my Uncle Jacques that I've lost him the greatest city in Northern Atlas." He says stubbornly.**

"Wait, so he's actually attempting to invade Atlas right now" Weiss asks in shock

 **The soldiers start to pour tar upon the batting ram and alight it on fire, causing some of the men to burn to death.**

" **Come on!" Jaune shouts**

 **Menagerie Faunus: "AAAHHH!" They scream with all their might, giving the ram one final mighty push. The door finally breaks down, and the Faunus finally charge in to battle.**

"Yea, they made it inside. Now let see some action" Yang says

* * *

 **(Back in Atlas, a few days later)**

"Aww man, that's a bummer." Yang says

 **We are now shown Whitely with Mercury within a room. Whitley, looking paler than usual, looks down at the roads and sees his father riding in.**

"Looks like your brothers in trouble" Ruby says to Weiss somewhat concerned

" **Make way for the King." A soldier announces, revealing that Jacques has returned from his trip to vale**

 **Walking away from the window, Mercury looks out and says "It's not your fault." Looking back at Whitely he then says "Stand up to him."**

"I know him!" Ruby exclaims

"Yea, his name is Mercury I think." Blake says remembering his and Pyrrha's fight

" **I will stand up to him and more." Whitely yells with false courage as he sits at the table awaiting his father.**

 **Jacques enters the room, and slowly walks towards his son.**

" **What news of the North?" He asks, hoping his son will tell the truth**

 **Standing up, he put on a fake smile and says "Nothing new, Your Majesty. We've sent riders to speed any word." lying.**

"You liar, Jaune kicked your guy's butts!" Ruby exclaims

 **Completely disappointed, Jacques replies "I heard of word in Vale, where I was fighting to expand your future kingdom." Informing his son. "The word, my son, is that our entire Northern Army has been annihilated. And you have done nothing." He says as he now shows unbridled Fury.**

' _I never saw father that upset'_ Weiss thinks as she somewhat cowers from his fury.

 **Whitely realizing what he did in not telling the truth, pales even more and quickly says "I have ordered conscriptions. They are assembled and ready to depart."**

 **Right after saying that, a servant and soldier walk in. The soldier holds a basket as well as the letter**

" **Excuse me, sire, but there is a very urgent message from York." The servant says**

 **Jacques, while not looking away from Whitely, says "Come" The soldier then walks up and places the basket and letter upon the table**

" **Leave us." Jacques orders next**

" **Yes, sire." The soldier says, relieved to have gotten rid of said basket.**

"What do you think is in the basket" Yang asks

"Nothing good" Blake says

 **Whitely grabs the letter and begins to read. His eyes begin to widen in disbelief until he finally says "Arc has sacked York."**

 **Jacques not quite sure that he heard that correctly asks "What?"**

" **Arc has sacked York." Whitely says handing the letter to his father.**

"He actually took it over?!" Weiss asks in shock

 **Wanting to see what is in the basket, he removes the cover only to back up in fear and sit upon his chair. Jacques slowly reaches in the basket and lifts the head of the Governor.**

Ruby grabs a bucket and pukes inside it as the others gain a green complexion

" **Sire, thy own nephew. What beast could do such a thing?" Mercury asks disgusted**

"Jaune apparently" Blake says

" **If he can sack York, he can invade lower Atlas." Jacques says realizing what kind of situation he got himself into.**

"Yea he can" Yang says

" **We would stop him!" Mercury states confidently.**

 **Jacques looks to Mercury and then back to his son. "Who is this person who speaks to me as though I needed his advice?" he asks his son**

"OOOOHHH BURN!" Yang exclaims

" **I have declared Mercury my High Counselor." Whitely states somewhat proudly**

" **Is he qualified?" Jacques asks**

" **I am skilled in the arts of war and military tactics, sire." Mercury boasts proudly**

" **Are you?" Jacques asks as he puts an arm around his shoulder "Then tell me…what advice would you offer on the present situation?" He asks before grabbing his arm and tossing him out of the window**

" **AAAHHH!"**

"Woah dude, not cool" Yang shouts

Weiss seeing her father being so cruel, closes her eyes and tries to remember better times with him.

 **Whitely runs to the window and sees Mercury, lying in his own pool of blood. Angered by his father, he pulls a dagger from his pocket and turns to attack his father only to have it knocked out of his hand and to get smacked by a metal glove. Whitely now on the floor is then kicked in the gut painfully.**

"Dang, no offence to your brother or anything, but your brothers a pansy" Yang says to Weiss

"…yea, I know" Weiss says

 **Jacque now somewhat solving his idiotic son, sit in a chair and thinks of a plan.**

" **I shall offer a truce and pie him off. But who will go to him?" he says thinking, his sons coughing and gasps of pain in the background. "Not I, if I fell under the sword of that murderer that might be my head in a basket. And not my gentle son. The mere sight of him would only encourage the enemy to take over the whole country. So, who do I send? Whom do I send?"**

* * *

 **The scene changes to show Jaune asleep in a dense forest, a snap of some twigs alerts him.**

"watch out Jaune, it might be another ambush." Ruby whispers to herself

 **Looking behind him, he sees a stranger in the woods. Grabbing his sword, he goes into the forest and slowly chases the stranger. After a while of following the stranger, they slowly lower the hood revealing it to be Yang.**

"Wait, I thought you died." Ruby said

"I did" Yang says shocked

"Then how are you there?" Ruby asks

"i…I don't know" Yang says

 **Jaune seeing her again falls down on his knees and tries to say something, anything to her.**

"… **I'm dreaming." Jaune says realizing what was happening**

"Ohhh it a dream…that makes sense" Ruby says

" **Yes, you are, and you must wake." Yang says with a soft smile**

" **I don't want to wake. I want to stay here with you." Jaune says with tears running down his eyes.**

A few tear drops fall from the 4 girls watching this sweet scene.

 **Yang seeing this, slowly walks to him and hugs him in a loving embrace.**

" **And I with you." She says. She pulls back to look into his eyes and says "But you must wake now." With a small tear running down her eye**

" **Wake up, Jaune. Wake up." She whispers**

" **Jaune, wake up!" He hears as he wakes up. He looks toward the sound and sees that it was Port shouting to him.**

" **A royal entourage comes, flying banners of truce, with the standard of Jacques himself." Port yells to him.**

"So, did Jacques come there himself then after all?" Ruby asks. The girls mostly shrug their shoulders since they do not know either.

 **Jaune hearing this, runs towards the entrance and sees it himself. He walks towards the bridge, and allows the soldiers to escort him to the tent. As he approaches, he sees a beautiful feline faunus.**

"OHHH, they brought Blake." Yang says with a smile

 **Wandering what she was here for, he moves to ask but she already beats him to talking first.**

" **I am the Princess of Vale. I come as the king's servant and with his authority." Blake says**

"… **To do what?" Jaune asks**

" **To discuss the king's proposals." She states. She then leans forward with eyes narrow and asks "Will you speak with a woman?"**

"So, I can only guess that wives are mostly trophy like…at least for the Nobles and Kings." Weiss corrects herself when she received a look from both Blake and Yang.

 **Jaune not sure how to respond simply motions her to lead on to continue into the tent.**

 **Once they enter, Blake sits upon her chair as Ilia looks at Blake with a look that is basically screaming 'He is hot'**

Yang and Ruby snicker in laughter while Blake rolls her eyes

 **Blake ignoring this says "I understand you have recently been given the rank of knight." Trying to get a read on this man that she has only heard tales about**

" **I have been given nothing. Oum makes men what they are." Jaune easily states calmly**

"He's very Humble." Blake says thinking about their version of Jaune. _'So is ours in a sense'_ She thinks with a blush.

" **Did Oum make you the sacker of peaceful cities, the executioner of the king's nephew, my husband's own cousin?" She sarcastically asks from his so-called response**

 **Jaune, holding in some slight anger, says "York was the staging point for every invasion of my country. And that royal cousin hanged innocent Faunus, even women and children, from the city walls." Informing her of the real travesties of so-called peaceful cities**

This shock team RWBY for this was new information that they did not know.

"…Kids too?" Ruby asks with tears in her eyes. Yang hugs her and Blake starts to think about the Faunus workers in the Mines.

 **Seeing the shock and disbelief in her eyes, he then says "Oh, but Jacque did far worse the last time he took a Menagerie city." Jaune says**

 **Oobleck, who was standing to the side as someone to help give guidance, says "(in Vacuo) He is a bloody murdering savage and he's telling lies."**

"Doctor Oobleck, why are you lying to Blake?" Ruby asks

 **Jaune hearing this and becoming insulted for trying to hide such words replies "(in Vacuo) I never lie." Shocking both Oobleck and Blake. "But I am a savage." He finishes getting Blake to wonder why he would call himself such a thing.**

" **(in Vale) Or in Vale if you prefer." Jaune says talking about languages. This actually pleases Blake somewhat, that he can actually speak her home language.**

 **Jaune then looks directly into Blakes eyes and says "You ask your King to his face, ask him, and see if his eyes can convince you of the truth." With passion**

' _You already convinced me'_ Blake thinks as she stares into his blue eyes, getting lost in them

 **Looking into his Blue eyes, Blake finds no deception and can feel the sorrow of said people that he mentions. She lowers her head and says "Oobleck, leave us."**

 **Oobleck unsure of this decision asks "My lady?"**

" **Leave us." She says a second time.**

"Oh, the Kitty cat is already staking her claim on the White Knight huh, better hurry Ruby before she takes him away from you" Yang teases them.

"Yaaaaang" Ruby wines as she lightly hits her sister while Blake blushes at the thought of that.

 **As Oobleck and the other guards leave the tent she then says "Let us talk plainly. You invade Atlas, but you cannot complete the conquest so far from your shelter and supply." She stands from her seat and says "The king desires peace."**

"I highly doubt that." Blake and Weiss say at the same time.

" **Jacque desires peace?" Jaune says tasting it on his tongue as if that concept is foreign to him.**

" **He declares it to me, I swear it." She says walking forward a bit and then continues with what he would get. "He proposes that you withdraw your attack. In return he grants you title, estates, and this chest of gold which I am to pay to you personally." She says**

"DEAL!" Yang exclaims

"YANG!" RWB all yelled

"What, I'm kidding" Yang says

"… **A lordship and titles? Gold. Then should I become like Judas in the old times?" Jaune asks seriously**

"Who's Judas?" Ruby asks

"Don't worry Ruby, it's a very old tale. If you want I can get you the book with all of the facts afterwards." AIDA says

" **Peace is made in such ways." Dismissing how he might feel about such a thing**

" **Slaves are made in such ways." He yells at her with such a calm fury, that it caused her bones to freeze and her instincts telling her to flee this place.**

The girls freeze up as well from that look.

 **Jaune unaware of what was happening continued. "The last time Schnee spoke of peace I was a boy. And many Menagerie nobles, who would not be slaves, were lured by him under a flag of truce to a barn where he had them hanged." He then takes a few steps forward and says to Blakes face "I was very young, but I remember Schnee's notion of peace."**

 **He then steps back and decides to leave. Blake not wanting to fail says "I understand you have suffered. I know about your woman."**

"Blake why would you say that? That wasn't very tactful." Ruby asks

"It was the other me" Blake says waving her hands in denial

 **Jaune pauses as he reaches the flap. He turns slowly and looks at her only to see a hidden pain like he has. Looking away from her, he says "…She was my wife." He says to her "We married in secret because I would not share her with an Atlas Lord. They killed her to get to me." as he wipes a tear from his eye.**

The girls begin to tear up as they feel his pain for loosing Yang.

 **He then looks at Blake and he sees the forming of tears in her eyes. "I have never spoken of it. I don't know why I tell you now except I see her strength in you." He admits to her "One day you'll be a queen, and you must open your eyes." He takes a deep breath and says "You tell your king that Jaune Arc will not be ruled, and nor will any Faunus while I live."**

"Aww he's gaining a crush on you" Yang says

"What, no he's not, he says that he sees the same strength that he did in his late wife and oh my Oum he is starting to have a crush on me…I mean the other me." Blake says with a blush near the end.

* * *

 **Blake returns to Atlas to reveal the news.**

"Well that was fast." Ruby says

"It probably took a few days" Weiss says

 **Jacques seeing her enter the room says "Ah, my son's loyal wife returns un-killed by the heathen. So, he accepted our bribe?"**

" **No, he did not." Blake says with her head down**

" **Then why does he stay? My scouts tell me that he has not advanced." Jacques asked**

" **He waits for you at York." She says "He says he will attack no more towns or cities, if you are man enough to come and face him." Saying what he said word for word**

"Ooo, them be fighting words." Yang says

" **Did he?" He asks. He looks at the war table and moves some figures around on it for his latest plan. "The Mistrilian bowmen will not be detected arriving so far around his flank. The main force of our armies from Vale will land here to the north of Edinburgh. Conscripts from Vacuo will approach from the southwest to here."**

"(Gasp) Oh no, they have Jaune surrounded" Ruby says fearfully

" **Mistrilian bowmen, troops from Vale, Vacuo conscripts. Even if you dispatch them today they will take weeks to assemble." Whitely states**

"That is true, it does take quite a while. At least that's what Winter tells me." Weiss says

 **Jacque knowing this says "I dispatched them before I sent your wife, so our little ruse succeeded." He tells his son. He looks at Blake and says "Thank you." He then looks around and says "And while this upstart awaits my arrival in York, my forces will have arrived in Edinburgh behind him."**

"That fiend, he will not prevail." Ruby proclaims

 **He looks to Blake and asks "You spoke with this Arc in private. Tell me, what kind of man is he?"**

 **Blake not wanting to get the King on her bad side says "A mindless barbarian, not a king like you, my lord."**

 **Jacque pleased with the answer given to him says "You may return to your embroidery."**

" **Humbly, my lord." Blake says as she curtsies.**

 **Before she could leave though, whitely says "You brought back the money, of course." He voices it as a question but made it a statement.**

"… **No, I gave it to ease the suffering of the children of this war." Blake says with her head bowed**

"Aww, how sweet. You're a nice person Blake" Ruby says happily

"…Thank you Ruby." Blake says with a small smile.

 **Jacques laughs and says "That's what happens when you send a woman."**

"UUUUGGGHHH I WANT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE" Yang Yells as her eyes become red and flames surround her

" **Forgive me, sire. I thought that generosity might demonstrate your greatness to those you mean to rule." Blake says**

 **Jacques coughs and says "My greatness will be better demonstrated when Arc returns to Menagerie and finds his country in ashes." Jacques then continues to cough**

* * *

 **A few days later, Jaune is called up by Cardin to see what he wanted to show him.**

" **There are riders approaching." He says pointing to them "Personal escort of the princess. You must have made an impression." He says wiggling his eyebrows**

"…don't…say…a word." Blake says slowly with a small blush as she points towards Yang

 **Jaune not seeing this just says "Ay." agreeing with him and walking towards Blake**

 **Cardin with his mouth open says "I didn't think you were in the tent that long." And follows him**

 **Jaune seeing that it's not Blake but her assistant says "(in Vale) Miss."**

" **(in Vale) A message from my mistress." She says as she hands him a letter.**

" **(in Vale) Thank you." Jaune says taking it and reading it**

"AAAHHHH, you're a spy for Jaune. Ninja Blake!" Ruby says happily as she hugs Blake

"…Please let go" Blake asks

 **As he reads it, his eyes begin to widen and leaves**

 **A day passes of traversing through the forest and Roman rides in with news from his scouting mission**

"Wait, what did the note say?" Yang asks

" **It's true. The Atlas ships are moving up from the south. I don't know about the Mistrilian people yet, but the Vacuo people have landed. I had to see it with me own eyes before I could believe it." Roman says**

"Oh, right" Yang says remembering Jacques plan

" **What the hell are the Vacuo people doing fighting with Atlas?" Cardin asks**

" **Oh, I wouldn't worry about them." Roman says with a smile "Didn't I tell you before, it's my island."**

"… **Cardin, ride ahead to Edinburgh and assemble the council. Order it." Jaune says**

" **Ay." Cardin says as he rides ahead**

" **Your island?" Jaune asks**

" **My island!" Roman says gleefully**

* * *

 **A day has passed and we now see Cardin walking amongst the Lords as they argue and speak stalking back and forth with his mighty axe**

 **Qrow: This time our only option is to negotiate.**

 **Jaune enters the room only just arriving, walks down the stairs, and lets them know about the situation.**

" **My army has marched for more days than I can remember, and we still have preparations to make. So, I'll make this plain." He says as he leans forward on the table "We require every soldier you can summon. Your personal escorts, even yourselves. And we need them now."**

' _is it really that bad?'_ Blake thinks in worry

" **With such a force of raid against us, it is time to discuss other options." Sun says**

" **Other options? Don't you wish at least to lead your men onto the field and barter a better deal with Schnee before you tuck tail and run?" Jaune asks angrily about how passive there being**

"He makes a good point" Weiss says

" **Sir Jaune." Neptune says quietly trying to gain his attention but failing**

" **We cannot defeat this army." Sun states**

" **We can." Jaune says right back to him**

" **Sir Jaune." Neptune tries again only for it to fall on deaf ears**

" **And we will. We won at Stirling, and still you quibble. We won at York and you would not support us. If you will not stand up with us now then I say you're a coward." Jaune says calling them for what they are**

' _Yea you tell them Jaune'_ Ruby thinks to herself

 **The lords begin to pull out their swords only for Cardin to swing his axe and strike the table almost splitting it in half, and halting the many Lords there.**

" **And if you are Menagerie Faunus, I am ashamed to call myself one." Jaune says**

 **As he is about to leave Neptune stands and says "Please, Sir Jaune, Speak with me alone. I beg you."**

 **Jaune thinks for a moment and walks towards a corner where they can speak in private**

" **Now you've achieved more than anyone ever dreamed, but fighting these odds it looks like rage, not courage." Neptune says**

"I would be too to be honest." Blake says

" **It's well beyond rage." Jaune admits looking into Neptune's eyes "…Help me. In the name of Oum help yourselves. Now is our chance, now." He says. He then explains "If we join, we can win, and if we win, well then we'll have what none of us have ever had before."**

' _I wonder what it is'_ Wiess thinks

" **A country of our own." Jaune says**

' _Oh'_ She thinks

" **You are the rightful leader, and there is strength in you. I see it." Jaune says. He raises his hand and says "Unite us." He moves his other hand to gesture themselves and the rest of the men in the room "Unite us. Unite the clans."**

 **Neptune thinks for a moment. He then grabs Jaune's hand, smiles and says "Alright."**

 **Jaune then leaves the building trusting Neptune to do so.**

"Good Job Jaune, now you can fight even better than before" Ruby says

" **This cannot be the way." Neptune says in his one home**

 **It shows that he is talking to his father but his ailment has gotten worse. His father now sits in a chair for most of the day.**

"I wonder what's gotten Neptune so worried" Weiss says concerned

" **You said yourself, the nobles will not support Arc. So how does it help us to join the side that is slaughtered?" he asks his son**

"Wait, so Jaune isn't being supported by Neptune's dad anymore?" Ruby asks

"Seems like it" Yang says a bit upset

" **I gave him my word." Neptune explains**

 **His father stands and says "I know it is hard. Being a leader is." He then notices how Neptune is avoiding his gaze. "Now son, look at me." He looks into Neptune's eyes and says "I cannot be king. You, and you alone can rule Menagerie. What I tell you, you must do. Not for me, not for yourself, but for your country."**

* * *

 **IT is the day of the battle field, Jaune vs. Jacques. Jaune and his men walk through the ranks to get to the front**

"Wait, what did he tell Neptune!?" Ruby asks

"Ugh I hate how it sometimes transitions like this." Yang says with red eyes but no flames

" **Make way. Coming through. Make way lads." One of the soldiers say to let Jaune through**

 **Cardin voices his concern by saying "The Vasilias is not coming, Jaune."**

" **He'll come. Ozpin and Qrow have come. So, will Neptune." Jaune says with confidence.**

 **(Jacques side)**

" **Quite a lovely gathering. Wouldn't you agree?" he asks a soldier who nods yes in response.**

" **The archers are ready, sire." Jacques's General states**

"Yea, get ready to be taunted by all of them shaking their asses at you" Yang says somewhat perverted

"YANG!" Ruby exclaims as she slaps her sisters' arm

"What, I'm joking" Yang says ' _not really'_ she then thinks

" **Not the archers. My scouts tell me their archers are miles away and no threat to us. Arrows cost money." He says. He looks upon the Menagerie army and says "Use up the Vacuo people. Their dead cost nothing. And send in the infantry and cavalry."**

"…I'm not really someone who is mean, but Weiss your dad in this is a cruel and heartless man!" Ruby says angerly.

"…Yea, I know" Weiss says saddened by what she heard

 **Nodding in response the general turns and shouts "Infantry, cavalry, advance."**

 **As the Vacuo people advance, Jaune along with most of Menagerie advance as well. When they meet in the middle, the Vacuo people lower their weapons and shake hands with the Menagerie Army**

"Ha, guess Roman actually does own Vacuo. Way to go there good buddy" Yang says

" **Vacuo!" Jacques says wondering why he believed that they would help him.**

 **(With Jaune's army)**

" **Glad to have you with us. Watch this." Jaune says as he summons their archers to fire. When they fire and land on the ground, it becomes emblazed with fire from revealing that it was covered in tar.**

"Oh, another sneak attack by the White Knight" Yang says happily

"Why are you calling him that now" Ruby asks

"No reason" Yang says with a small blush

' _She must never know'_ Yang thinks as she looks at Jaune with a sense of longing. _'Was it when he married my counterpart, or when he saved her from a fate worse than death? I don't know, but Ruby must never know I've fallen for the dorky knight.'_

 **The battle begins. More bodies fly and more bodies die. In the middle of the battle, Jaune waves the flag for Qrow and Ozpin to join in the fight now. They look at each other, nod, and then leave the battle leaving Jaune and the army to their fate. Jaune seeing this, becomes horrified at their betrayal and drops the summoning flag.**

"…Let's beat up uncle Qrow when we next see him" Ruby says

"Agreed" Yang says

 **(Jacques army)**

" **Qrow, and Ozpin?" The general asks confused**

" **I gave Qrow double his lands in Menagerie and matching estates in Atlas. Ozpin turned for much less." Jacques explains. "Summon the Archers."**

" **I beg your pardon, sire. Won't we hit our own troops?" The General asks**

" **Yes, but we'll hit theirs as well. We have reserves." Jacques says without sympathy "Attack." He says**

"He doesn't even care for his own men." Blake says with anger and disgust lacing her voice "For shame"

" **Archers." The General calls out summoning them**

 **As the arrows fly, more men begin to fall during the battle. Fox, as he fights his enemy, gets struck in the gut. Port as he swings his Mace, does not se an enemy and gets struck in the gut with a war axe, screaming in pain.**

The girls become horrified with the thought of Professor Port being hurt. Seeing it happen like this made it even worse.

" **Send in our reinforcements." Jacques says knowing he doesn't need to but to do so anyway.**

" **Send in the rest." The General shouts relaying the message. More men pour in from the tree-line from flanking them.**

 **Finally, after 5 minutes of slaughtering the Menagerie faunus, Jacques says "Bring me Arc. Alive if possible. Dead, just as good. Send news of our victory." He then turns to the soldier with the helmet, possibly his guard and asks "Shall we retire." Receiving a head nod**

 **Jaune, after fighting for so long, gets struck by an arrow. Its slightly over his heart and lung, but no were lethal. He breaks the arrow in half so that he can deal with it later and finishes of a soldier. Standing up, he looks around and sees Jacques riding down a path towards Atlas. Jaune seeing this, breaths heavily with fury rising and runs to chase after him. He pulls a soldier off of their horse and rides faster than he ever rode to catch up to them. Roman seeing Jaune riding off, follows him knowing that he might get into trouble again.**

' _Jaune please be careful'_ Blake thinks as she is reminded about how such anger can cause a man to change _. 'No, he's Jaune Arc, he would never turn out like Adam'_

 **The General seeing Jaune running towards them looks at the so-called black knight and says "Protect the king."**

 **The Knight and Jaune charge in at each other. The Knight, strikes Jaunes horse, flipping it over, sending Jaune flying, and killing the horse in the process.**

"OOOO, that's gotta hurt." Yang says wincing at how painful that looked

"Horsy NOOO!" Ruby says in a sad Chibi form

 **The knight slowly approaches Jaune. He dismounts and prepares to flip jaune over. Instead Jaune grabs the man flips him on his back, grabs him by the head, and pulls a knife out. Jaune then pulls off the helmet and places the knife under his throat**

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Neptune screams in fear as it reveals him to be the Black Knight.**

The girls become shocked that Neptune had betrayed Jaune after he promised him he would fight for him.

' _So that's what his father told him to do'_ Blake thinks

 **Jaune sees that Neptune has double crossed him. He is shocked and pulls the knife away. He stands and takes a few steps back only to sit down hard. He looks into Neptune's eyes and tries to ask him why with his mind and eyes. Feeling the pain in his chest he lies down and closes his eyes.**

 **Neptune seeing the oncoming Atlas soldiers in the distance, gets up and runs to Jaune.**

" **Get up! Get up!" He yells. He sees Roman approaching on a horse and yells "Get him out of here."**

 **Roman seeing Neptune dressed in Atlas uniform exclaims "Oum!"**

" **Go!" Neptune screams as Roman grabs Jaune, places him on the horse and rides off.**

 **Neptune, praying for Jaune to be alright, sees a cloth and picks it up. It's the one Yang gave Jaune at their wedding.**

 **It is now night time and it shows the army near a river bank. Cardin is seen trying to clean of his father's wound.**

" **I'm dying." Port says in a ragged breath to Cardin, his son. "Let me be."**

" **No, you're going to live." Cardin says stubbornly**

"Yea, you're a tough guy. Go on and tell us how you beat a goliath with only a toothpick like you always do." Yang says trying not to tear up.

" **I've lived long enough to live free; proud to see you become the man you are. I'm a happy man." Port says with his final breaths as he passes away.**

 **(Cardin cries)**

 **Neptune is seen back in his home looking at his father who lies in bed**

" **I'm the one who's rotting but I think your face looks graver than mine." He tells Neptune. He gets up and says "Son, we must have alliance with Atlas to prevail here. You achieved that. You saved your family, increased your land. In time, you will have all the power in Menagerie."**

"What's the point in ruling a land if you're only going to betray those that trusted you?" Blake asks angerly

" **Lands, titles, men, power, nothing." Neptune lists of**

" **Nothing?" his father asks confused**

" **I have nothing. Men fight for me, because if they do not, I throw them off my land and I starve their wives and their children." He explains to his father. "Those men who bled the ground red at Falkirk, they fought for Jaune Arc, and he fights for something that I've never had. And I took it from him when I betrayed him and I saw it in his face on the battlefield, and it's tearing me apart."**

"…Well at least he knows what he did was wrong." Blake says in a softer tone.

" **Well, all men betray. All lose heart." His father says**

" **I don't want to lose heart." Neptune shouts in anger. "I want to believe as he does. I will never be on the wrong side again." Neptune swears**

"Good for you Neptune" Weiss says proudly

* * *

 **Qrow begins dreaming of Jaune Arc riding in on a horse, surrounded by flames as he charges for him due to his betrayal. He awakens and gasps for air realizing that it was a dream. He begins to cry because of his decision and lays back into his bed when suddenly, his door bursts open. And riding in on a horse is non-other than Jaune Arc. Qrow is frozen in fear, as Jaune reveals a metal chain and ball.**

"Ruby, close your eyes" Yang says as she looks away as well

 **Jaune begins to swing it around. and when Qrow screams in fear, he strikes him on his head, killing him instantly. He climbs up to the next opening and has his horse kick it down only to reveal the river at the bottom. The guards see him and he jumps off his horse and into the river.**

"Ok, guys its over. You can look now" Weiss tells them

"…Thanks" Ruby says a bit shaken

' _I should have seen that coming. Uncle Qrow betrayed him. And the last time someone died, he got revenge. So, it only makes sense that Jaune would go out for revenge against those who betrayed him.'_ Ruby thinks to herself

 **A few days later, all the Lords convene for a banquet. Neptune sits with a face that shows no emotion while the other lords eat.**

 **Menagerie noble: "Lord Sun, is it true about Qrow?"**

 **With a heavy sigh, Sun says "Ay, Arc rode into his bed chambers and killed him. More a liability now than he ever was. And there's no telling who'll be next." Hoping it's not him**

" **Maybe you." Neptune says gaining attention "maybe me." He says with a fake smile "It doesn't matter."**

" **I'm serious, Neptune." Sun says thinking he was joking**

" **So am I." Neptune yells with fear and panic. He then laughs hysterically for a few seconds.**

"Dang, talk about putting fear in your enemies" Yang says eyes wide at how afraid they are of Jaune now.

 **Sun not knowing what to do, grabs a piece of bread. As he is about to eat it, droplets of red fall onto it followed by a body crashing onto the table.**

 **Now in a panic, Sun screams "Search the place…Search everywhere!"**

 **A Noble, walks up to the body and identifies him as Ozpin.**

 **The scenes now show Jaune running across the mountains. Passing some towns, he listens in on the gossip.**

 **Common Faunus: "Jaune Arc killed 50 men. 50 in one blow."**

"No, it was like at least 20 in one blow" Ruby says

 **Commoner #2: "100 men, with his own sword."**

"That's true with how many battles he's been in. could be more.

 **Commoner #3: "Cut through the Atlas soldiers like Moses through the Red Sea."**

"Who's Moses?"

"It's another figure similar to Judas. It will be in the book I give you later." AIDA says

 **Smiling to himself, he continues on his journey.**

* * *

 **(At Atlas Castle)**

" **His legend grows. It will be worse than before." Jacques says**

" **He rallies new volunteers in every Menagerie town. And when he replenishes his numbers, -" Oobleck trails off**

" **They're sheep, mere sheep." Jacques snarls while coughing "Easily dispersed if we strike the shepherd…Very well. Take a flock of your finest assassins and set a meeting." Jacque says**

"That's not going to work." Ruby says

" **My lord, Arc is renowned for his ability to smell an ambush." Oobleck warns**

" **If what you tell me is correct, he warmed up to our future queen and would trust her." He says unaware of his son's moment of shock. "So, we'll dispatch her with the notion that she comes in peace."**

" **My Lord, the princess might be taken hostage, or her life be put in jeopardy." Oobleck warns**

" **My son would be most distressed by that." Jacques says knowing that is far from likely. "But if she were to be killed, we would soon find the King of Vale a useful ally against the Faunus." He says "You see, as king, you must find the good in any situation." He says with a smile, unaware of Ilia listening in on the conversation from the shadows.**

"Wiess, hand me some paper." Ruby says

"What? Why?" Weiss asks

"Because I'm going to write a strongly worded letter to your dad about how much of a bully he is" Ruby says upset.

 **We now see a few days later, Jaune standing in front of a barn. He sees the banner of truths as well as the wagon for the princess. Meanwhile in the house, the many assassins lie in wait as one looks out onto the field.**

" **It's Jaune Arc sire. And he's given up his sword." He says as he watches Jaune strike his sword into the ground. "Be ready." He warns everyone.**

' _Don't fall for it Jaune'_ Blake thinks

 **Jaune slowly walks down towards the hut. When he gets close enough, he pushes the soldiers inside the hut and closes the door. Cardin, next to him, grabs a log and places it at the door. Jaune seeing that its not really working, runs to the wagon filled with logs and pushes it up against the door along with the help of Roman. Once placed they then grab the buckets of tar, pour it on the house, and let it burn.**

"Dang, that's brutal" Yang says "Then again they were trying to kill him so…" She trails off.

 **The scene then changes to night. Jaune is seen riding in on his Horse to another location. He sees a light within and approaches it carefully. Blending in with the shadows, he sees Blake looking out into the forest, obviously waiting for him. He reveals himself and says "My lady. I received your message."**

 **Blake seeing him well and good smiles. She then berates herself for doing so and returns to a more neutral face.**

"Aww, you have a crush on Jaune" Ruby says

"No, I don't" Blake denies with a blush

"Oh my Oum, you DO have a crush on him!" Yang says shocked

"…So what if I do. If anything, it's because I'm viewing this Jaune as our Jaune which is not the case. Our version of Jaune is not a faunus." Blake says in denial of her feelings

"But he is caring. He helps those in need, fights for what he believes in, he's honorable, what's not to like about him?" Ruby asks blushing yet with a smile.

 **Wanting to know why she was helping him he then asks "This is the second time you've warned me of danger. Why?"**

 **Blake, wanting to tell the truth, but wanting to deny it as well, tells him "There will be a new shipment of supplies coming north next month. Food and weapons, they will…"**

 **She would have continued but Jaune placed a finger to her lips to silence her. He looks deep into her eyes, removes his figure only to slightly hold her cheek as she leans into it with closed eyes and asks "Why do you help me?" Getting no answer from her, he whispers in her ear "Why do you help me?"**

Blake watching this, grabs her note book out once again and starts writing.

 **Blake opening her eyes, looks into Jaune's eyes and sees a warmth that she has only ever felt from her father but even more so. As a tear falls to her cheek, she whispers "Because of the way you are looking at me now."**

 **Jaune somehow understanding what she means, slowly leans forward and captures her lips with his own.**

Blake stops writing and watches as they kiss deeply. _'… I wonder what it would be like'_ She thinks imagining her kissing Jaune

"OK, this is another sex scene coming up. So ill just skip it like last time." AIDA says fast forwarding the universe

' _NOOOO, My material!'_ Blake thinks sadly as she now has to write what she thinks happens for her notes.

* * *

 **Now we see a multitude of scenes showing…Jaune riding back to his army, Neptune looking at his father on his death bed, Jacques gravely ill, and Blake with a true smile on her face as she knows that she is with Jaune's child.**

 **The scene changes to now show Roman leading some men trough a thick fog.**

" **Just when we thought all hope was lost, our noble saviors have arrived." Roman says sarcastically. "Off with their hoods." Motioning to some Faunus men.**

 **Once the hoods have been taken off, it shows that it was Sun underneath it.**

"Why did Sun have a bag over his head?" Ruby asks

"Probably so he doesn't know their location" Weiss says

" **Sir Jaune, we've come to seek a meeting." Sun says**

" **Well, what's the point? You've all sworn loyalty to Schnee." Jaune asks sarcastically**

" **An oath to a liar is no oath at all. Every man of us is ready to swear loyalty to you." Sun says smoothly**

"Yea right. They just don't want to be the next one to die by his hand." Yang says with an eyeroll

" **So, let the council swear it publicly." Jaune states**

" **We cannot. Some scarcely believe you are alive. Others think you pay the Qrow's wages." Sun says to Jaune. "So, we to Edinburgh. Meet us two days from now. Give us your pardon and we'll unite behind you. Menagerie will be one." Sun says, informing Jaune of the plans**

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ruby shouts

"What make you say that?" Weiss asks

"…I don't know. I just felt like I had to say it for some reason." Ruby thinks

AIDA hearing this, turns to look at you, breaking the fourth wall, and winks with a knowing look.

" **One? You mean us and you." Jaune asks with an eyebrow raised**

" **No, I mean this." Sun says taking out Jaune's gift from Yang. Jaune grabs it, thinking that he had lost it for good. "It's the pledge of Neptune the Vasilias." Sun informs him**

 **Cardin grabs Jaune with Roman following him and leads him to an open space.**

" **You do know it's a trap." Cardin says. He then turns to Roman and says "Tell him."**

"So, Cardin believes it's a trap to." Weiss says thoughtfully

" **I think if the Vasilias wanted to kill you he'd have done it already at Falkirk." Roman says**

" **Ay." Jaune agrees with Roman getting a horse and preparing himself for the trip.**

" **I know, I saw." Roman says**

" **I ain't leaving him aside. What about the others? The scheming bastards couldn't agree on the color of shit. It's a trap, are you blind?" Cardin says worried for his friend and comrade in arms.**

"That's…an odd example." Blake says slowly

"I have got to use that sometime" Yang says laughing at the example.

" **We've got to try. We can't do this alone." Jaune says admitting his own weakness with his army. "Joining the nobles is the only hope for our people. You know what happens if we don't take that chance?" Jaune asks**

" **What?" Cardin asks**

" **Nothing." Jaune says**

"So true" Blake says

" **I don't want to be a martyr." Cardin says**

" **Nor I." Jaune agrees "I want to live. I want a home, and children, and peace." Jaune admits**

" **Do ya?" Cardin asks**

" **Ay, I do. I've asked Oum for these things. It's all for nothing if you don't have freedom." Jaune says**

" **That's all a dream, Jaune." Cardin says**

" **A dream?" Jaune whispers to himself "Just a dream?" He asks Cardin. "What we've been doing all this time; we've lived that dream." Jaune states**

"Yea, I'm gonna make my dream a reality too." Ruby proclaims

" **You dream isn't about freedom. It's about Yang." Cardin says seeing Jaune stiffen "You're doing this to be a hero because you think she sees you." Cardin states**

"… **I don't think she sees me." Jaune says calmly "I know she does. And your father sees you, too." Jaune says**

 **Cardin not wanting to feel the heartache from losing Port, hits Jaune and walks away.**

" **Oum?!" Roman says looking up. He looks at Jaune and asks "Shall I come with you."**

"Yes, go with him, before he does something stupid" Weiss says

" **No, I'll go alone." Jaune says. If it is a trap, then it will only be him that will be caught.**

" **I'll see you afterwards then" Roman says extending his hand for a handshake**

 **Jaune seeing this grasps Roman's hand and says "Alright."**

 **Roman walking away says "Sooner rather than later, I hope." Over his shoulder**

* * *

 **The scene changes to a few days later. Neptune is inside the main Lord chambers with Sun awaiting Jaune to come**

" **He won't come." Sun says**

" **He will. I know he will." Neptune says**

"You better hope he does. Just because you gave him back my gift, doesn't mean he would go to you." Yang says

 **A Guard walks in and announces "My Lord, he approaches."**

 **Neptune walks outside and waves to Jaune. Jaune waving back dismounts and walks to them. Neptune, unaware of what's happening, sees a trap and tries to warn Jaune**

" **NO!" He yells to Jaune**

 **Jaune seeing the fear in Neptune's eyes turns around only to be subdued by Atlas soldiers. The start to beat him, so that he won't continue to fight**

"I KNEW IT!" Ruby shouts out in fear

 **Sun grabs Neptune and shouts "Stay out of it, Neptune."**

 **Neptune pushes Sun away and charges at the soldiers.**

" **Get Away! Get Away!" He yells only to become subdued as well.**

 **Sun seeing this Shouts "The Vasilias is not to be harmed. That was the arrangement."**

"Oh good, so Neptune didn't betray him again." Weiss says in relief

 **Jaune continuing to fight is finally struck on the head and slumps to the ground unconscious.**

 **Neptune is seen climbing the stairs in his house, blood flowing from a wound on his head.**

" **Father!" HE yells. He bursts through the door and sees his father in armor. "You f***king b******." He yells as he slams his father against the wall. "Why? Why?" He asks as he slams his father multiple times against it.**

 **Wheezing in pain, his father replies "Schnee required Arc. So, did our nobles. That was the price of your crown." He explains**

"One man for the crown…" Weiss says thoughtfully.

"That's stupid…he's stupid." Ruby says

" **Die! I want you to die." Neptune says to his father**

" **Soon enough I'll be dead. And you'll be king." His father says**

" **I don't want anything from you. You're not a man, and you're not my father." Neptune says with fury**

" **You are my son, and you have always known my mind." He lectures Neptune**

" **You deceived me." Neptune says**

" **You let yourself be deceived. In your heart, you always knew what had to happen here. At last, you know what it means to hate. Now you're ready to be a king." He says to his son**

" **My hate will die with you." Neptune says as he leaves the room**

"Good for you Neptune" Ruby says proud of how he will deny his hatred.

* * *

 **(In Atlas Castle)**

 **Jaune stands before a number of people in shackles.**

 **Executioner Tyrian: "Jaune Arc, you stand intained of High Treason."**

" **Against whom?" Jaune asks**

 **Executioner Tyrian: "Against your king." He informs Jaune "Have you anything to say?"**

"… **Never in my whole life did I swear allegiance to him." Jaune says with venom**

 **Executioner Tyrian: "It matters not. He is your king. Confess, and you may receive a quick death. Deny, and you must be purified by pain." He informs Jaune**

"I don't like the sound of that." Ruby says with a shiver down her spine.

" **Do you confess?" He asks Jaune. Jaune not giving an answer is asked again "Do you confess?" Not receiving an answer Tyrian says "Then on the morrow you shall receive your purification."**

 **The scene changes to show Blake walking through the dungeons.**

 **A Guard noticing her approach states "Your Highness."**

" **I will see the prisoner." She says ordering the guard to move aside**

" **We've got orders from the king that no one…" The guard starts only to be interrupted by Blake with her saying "The king will be dead in a month and his son is a weakling. Who do you think will rule this kingdom? Now open this door."**

"Wait, so all those times we say Jacques coughing was because he was dying? I though he just had a cold." Ruby says shocked at that news

"Good, he deserves it." Yang says

 **The guard thinks for a moment and then agrees. He opens the door and sees the prisoner on the floor. "Come on, back on your feet." As the guard kicks Jaune**

 **Blake seeing this exclaims. "Stop it." Walking closer to Jaune, she tells the guard "Leave me." The guard still stays so Blake forcefully states "I said leave me."**

 **Jaune seeing Blake again says "My lady."**

"Aww, I think that's his nickname for you." Yang says

"…No, that's just wat he calls me to honor my rank in nobility." Blake says with her shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know… it sounded like he used it with affection. So, wouldn't it be a term of endearment instead?" Ruby asks

 **Blake seeing her somewhat lover in chains walks forward with tears in her eyes and says "Jaune, I've come to beg you to confess all and swear allegiance to the king, that he might show you mercy."**

"… **Will he show mercy to my country?" Jaune asks**

" **Mercy is to die quickly, perhaps even live in a tower. In time, who knows what could happen." Blake says, hoping he would agree.**

' _He won't do it'_ Blake thinks ' _If he accepts, then everything he fought for would be for nothing.'_

" **If I swear to him, then all that I am is dead already." Jaune says stubbornly**

" **You will die. It will be awful." Blake says trying to scare him to agree as she cries**

" **Every man dies, but not every man truly lives." Jaune says calmly and peacefully**

' _If only I could be as brave as you'_ Blake thinks sadly

 **Blake seeing that she can't convince him out pulls out a vial. "Drink this. It will dull your pain." She says**

 **Jaune shakes his head and says "No. It will numb my wits, and I must have them all. For if I'm senseless or if I wail, then Schnee will have broken me." Jaune says**

 **Blake in tears begs him "I can't bear the thought of your torture. Please, take it."**

 **Jaune not wanting to see her cry anymore says "Alright."**

"Well at least he won't feel any pain" Ruby says

 **Blake opens the vial and pours it in Jaune's mouth, she then Kisses him one last time, her tongue swirling with his as they exchange their love. During this, Jaune secretly lets the potion go into Blakes throat as she is too busy in pleasure to realize it. When Blake finishes, she turns around and leaves the dungeon, allowing Jaune to spit out any remaining residue of the potion.**

"…or not" She says saddened

* * *

 **Blake meanwhile goes through the castle at a brick like pace. She enters the Kings chambers and sees Jacques in his bed gravely ill and Whitely standing next to him. "I have come to beg for the life of Jaune Arc." She requests**

"Straight to the point. I like it. Fight for your man." Yang teases Blake

 **Whitely noticing her eyes light up, he asks "You're quite taken with him, aren't you?"**

 **Blake not wanting to be found out simply says "I respect him. At worst he was a worthy enemy." She tells Whitely. She looks to Jacques, falls on her knees and begs "Show mercy, O great king, and win the respect of your own people."**

 **Jacques looks away, ignoring her, and remains silent.**

 **Blake, now realizing just how horrible he is, states "Even now you are incapable of mercy." She then looks to Whitely and says "And you. To you that word is as unfamiliar as love."**

"You tell him girl." Yang says

 **Whitely, amused, says "Before he lost his powers of speech he told me his one comfort was he would live to know Arc was dead."**

 **Blake realizing what he meant, starts to cry. She walks behind Jacques and leans in towards his ear. "You see, death comes to us all. But before it comes to you, know this. Your plot dies with you." She says. She switches to the other ear and says "A child who is not of your line grows in my belly and your son will not sit long on the throne, I swear it."**

"…YOUR PREGNANT!" RWY all shout out.

"THE OTHER ME! THE OTHER ME!" Blake shouts back in denial, yet deep within her subconscious, she wonders what their child would look like.

 **Jacques realizing what she means, stares with widened eyes and starts to try and scream but cannot and goes into a coughing fit as Blake leaves the room.**

* * *

 **Outside, a crowd has gathered around as 2 dwarfs like people enact what will happen, the audience laughing. In his cell Jaune prays to Monty Oum.**

" **I am so afraid. Give me the strength to die well." Jaune begs. The Guards pick him up and drag him out. They then load him onto a platform as the Horses take him to the Punishment grounds.**

"Should I look away or watch?" Ruby asks her sister

"…I don't know. I'm going to watch though. It's up to you if you want to or not" Yang says leaving the decision to her.

" **Here he comes!" He hears a commoner shout as they all look upon him. The crowd begins to throw food at him, laughing at him and mocking him. Both human and faunus.**

' _Even the faunus mock him so…I feel ashamed at myself.'_ Blake thinks as she watches this going on.

 **Once Jaune arrives to the platform, Executioner Tyrian reveals the torture weapons to Jaune and speaks to the crowd. Cardin and Roman, disguised in the crowd, watches Jaune.**

" **Now behold the awful prize of treason." He says as the crowd cheers. "Or, you will fall to your knees now. Declare yourself the king's loyal subject, and beg his mercy, and you shall have it." He tells Jaune.**

 **no response comes from Jaune. He looks out into the crowd and looks upon a small child.**

"… **Rope." Tyrian announces. The crowd cheers, and the child smiles at Jaune.**

The girls become sickened at how the child is actually enjoying this and how the parents allow them to watch.

"This world is sickening." Weiss says

 **They tie the ropes to Jaune's arms and around his neck.**

 **While this is happening, Jacques has gotten worse as he coughs up large amounts of blood.**

" **Stretch him. That's it, stretch him." Tyrian says as he watches Arc in pain as he is hanged. Jaune does not scream, but chokes due to lack of air. Tyrian allows Jaune to catch his breath from being somewhat hanged and asks "Pleasant, yes?" Tyrian lifts his robe somewhat and says "Rise to your knees, kiss the royal emblem on my cloak, and you will feel no more."**

 **Jaune looks at Yang's gift that he dropped when he fell and grabs it. He slowly gets up and looks into Tyrian's eyes. Still no response**

"Defiant to the end…good for you Jaune" Yang says in approval.

" **Rack him." Tyrian announces, and everyone cheers. They tie a rope to his legs that's attached to a horse and pull him up into the air by his arms. The horses move forward, and many muscles and bones within Jaune start to tear and pop from being stretched.**

 **Tyrian walks up to Jaune's face and ask "Enough?"**

 **Jaune still does not speak but uses his arm strength to pull somewhat to lessen the pain. Tyrian seeing this, motions to let him down. The men drop Jaune and places him to the cross on the stage.**

"I don't like this…just let it end already." Ruby says shaking in sadness as tears run down her face.

"…Me neither." Blake says as her cat ears fall flat against her head.

 **They rip Jaune's shirt open, and begin disemboweling Jaune. Jaune gasps in pain, serious pain, yet refuses to scream out in agony, and he endures it.**

The girls each grab a bucket and puke as they see his guts in full display and wonder how he's not screaming yet.

 **The crowd seeing this becomes disgusted, not realizing it would go this far. They normally give up after the Racking but they remain silent, while some cry out in disgust**

 **Tyrian leans forward to Jaune's ear and whispers "It can all end, right now. Peace. Bliss. Just say it. Cry out mercy."**

"PLEASE JAUNE, SAY MERCY!" Ruby begs.

' _I don't want him to say mercy…but I also don't want to see him like this…'_ Blake thinks.

"…Please say mercy" She whispers to herself

 **A woman near the front, not really caring about this and just wanting it to end already, cries out "Mercy!"**

 **The crowd repeats "mercy", trying to get Jaune to say it.**

" **Cry out. Just say it. Mercy." Tyrian continues to whisper**

" **Mercy Jaune, mercy." Cardin begs**

" **Monty, mercy." Roman begs**

 **Jaune feeling his strength leaving him, motions to Tyrian that he will say something**

"Thank you, he's going to say it." Weiss says tearfully. "…I guess even the mightiest of warriors can fall through pain." She says saddened.

"…No, its not that…He knows his limit. He's brave enough to admit that." Blake says

 **Tyrian seeing this, raises his hand to quiet the crowd, and says "The prisoner wishes to say a word."**

 **The Crowd quiets down as they hold their breaths.**

"Come on Jaune, just say it already" Yang exclaims with tears in her eyes as well

 **Jaune tries to breath, and when he gets his one good breath, he Screams into the sky "FREEEEE-DOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"**

The girls gasp and cry even harder because he didn't give up. He just wanted to scream out what we was willing to die for.

 **Around the castle, it shows Jacques finally passing away with Whitely as witness, Blake closing her eyes and crying into her hands, and the crowd shocked into silence, for what could anyone say to a man who is willing to die for what he believes in.**

 **Tyrian knowing that Jaune Arc would not give in, motions to the executioner. The man walks up to Jaune with a mighty axe and aims for his throat.**

"I can't tell if Tyrian is doing this out of pity or respect." Weiss says blowing into her handkerchief.

 **Jaune not aware of this looks into the crowd and sees Yang just as beautiful as ever. Jaune smiles, his eyes shining with love and joy, knowing he will soon be reunited with her.**

' _Would Jaune look at me like that if we were to date.'_ Yang thought with a blush yet with sadness _'My counterpart was a very lucky woman, if only for a brief time to have such a loyal man as a Husband.'_

 **The man raises his axe and then lowers it. Yang's gift, that has been within Jaune's grasp, falls to the ground as his hand goes limp.**

* * *

 **It now shows the two armies once again at the battlefield. Non-moving as to wait for their orders.**

 **Neptune (narrator): "After the beheading, Jaune Arc's body was torn to pieces."**

"I did not want to know that." Weiss says somewhat disgusted

 **It now shows Neptune and an army behind him, as he looks at the Atlas army. "His head was placed on top on Atlas Bridge, his arms and legs sent to the four corners of Atlas as a warning.**

"Have you no shame." Blake asks thinking on how they disgraced Jaune in such a way

" **It did not have the effect that Jacques Schnee planned. And I, Neptune the Vasilias, rode out to pay homage to the armies of the Atlas king and accept his endorsement of my crown."**

"So even after getting the crown, he has to give it up? This is bull s***" Yang says very upset

 **(Atlas Side)**

 **Atlas noble: "I hope you've washed your ass this morning." He tells his comrades "It's about to be kissed by a king."**

 **(Menagerie Side)**

 **Sun, wanting to get this over with tells Neptune "Come on, let's get it over with." As he starts to ride forward.**

 **Neptune who had been in deep thought, grabs of what remains of Jaune, (which is Yang's gift) and says to Sun "Stop."**

 **He turns his horse to look at his army, as well as looking at Cardin and Roman**

"What do you think he's going to say?" Ruby asks as her eyes run out of tears.

"Something Kingly probably" Yang says waiting for a boring speech

" **You have bled with Jaune" He shout out. Wanting to make amends to Jaune, he then begs "now bleed with me."**

"…I thought I was done crying but the waterworks are coming back on now" Ruby says as she grabs a towel and cleans her face as new tears start to fall.

 **Cardin hearing this, knows what to do. He drops his axe and pulls out a familiar looking blade with a piece of Jaune's kilt wrapped around it. He screams "Yea!" as he tosses it out towards the Atlas army. Its flies through the air, and strikes the ground, wobbling in place.**

"…Jaune's spirit" Blake says

"What do you mean?" Yang asks

"He tossed it out there so it can show them that although Jaune is gone…he's still fighting along side them." She explains as tears of Joy fall down. 'He isn't disgraced after all, but he became a symbol of hope.' She thinks with Joy

 **He grabs his weapon once again starts to chant Jaunes name "JAUNE ARC, JAUNE ARC, JAUNE ARC!"**

 **And then the rest of the army chants along with him. "JAUNE ARC, JAUNE ARC, JAUNE ARC. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Neptune pulls out his sword and exclaims "CHARGE!" and they do so with him leading the pack**

 **The scene changes to a man with his son and daughter dressed up in common clothing. This man is Julius Arc, descendent of Jaune arc.**

"He looks Just like Jaune." Ruby says

"Must be from when Princess Blake gave birth to his son and so forth." Weiss guesses

" **In the year of our Lord Oum in 1314, patriots of Menagerie, starving and outnumbered, charged the fields at Bannockburn." He explains to his children as he looks upon a rusted sword. "They fought like warrior poets." The sword swinging back and forth in the wind as it has been labeled as a Historic landmark ever since it struck the ground on that battlefield. "They fought like Menagerie Faunus. And won their freedom."**

The screen fades to black and the lights turn on.

* * *

 **Wow that took forever. Next one will either be just as long or maybe a short one, I don't know. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: No Problemo

_**HEY THER EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry it took me so long but I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is an OC character in this. Also, I changed my mind about the list for the series. I will eventually show them but for now enjoy this next world.**_

* * *

"AIDA?" Ruby asks as she wipes her tears

"Yes?"

"Can you put on a happy one now please?" She asks as the other nod in agreement

"…Sorry, one more sad one sadly. Then I can put on some comedic and fun ones."

"…alright" Ruby says in understanding

"Don't forget, we need to train after this world." Weiss reminds them. Ruby and Yang groan in protest but Blake nods in agreement.

"Ok, here we go." AIDA says

 **Downtown Atlas on a hot summer day. In slow motion humans and faunus move in herds among the glittering rows of cars jammed bumper to bumper. Heat ripples, distorting the torrent of faces. The image is surreal, dreamy...**

"Well this is off to a nice start" Weiss says

 **And like a dream it begins very slowly to change Same spot as before, but now it is a landscape in Hell. The cars are stopped in rusted rows, still bumper to bumper. The skyline of buildings beyond has been shattered by some unimaginable force like a row of kicked-down sandcastles. Wind blows through the desolation, keening with the sound of ten million dead souls. It scurries the ashes into drifts, stark white in the moonlight against the charred rubble.**

RWBY begin to pale, as they see what's before them

 **Atlas, July 11, 2029**

"So, this takes place 12 years from now?!" Weiss shouts in horror.

' _Monty Oum, what could do such a thing'_ Blake thinks as she looks at all the chaos

 **We see fire-blackened human bones. Beyond the mound is a vast tundra of skulls and shattered concrete. The rush hour crowd burned down in their tracks. A playground... where intense heat has half-melted the jungle gym, the blast has warped the swing set, the merry-go-round has sagged in the firestorm. Small skulls look accusingly from the ash-drifts. We hear the distant echo of children's voices... playing and laughing in the sun. A silly, sing-song rhyme as It slowly moves over towards the seared asphalt where the faint hieroglyphs of hopscotch lines are still visible. It then comes to rest on a burnt and rusted tricycle... next to the tiny skull of its owner. Then while still on the tricycle, a woman speaks**

' _Am I amongst them?'_ They all think at once

" **3 billion humans and Faunus live ended on August 29th, 1997. The survivors of the nuclear fire called the war Judgment Day. They lived only to face a new nightmare, the war against the Machines..."**

"Wait, how is there someone speaking amongst all of this, and is that my sister Winter?" Weiss asks

"It's what's known as a voice over, or V.O. it will happen a couple of times but ill try and label them as such for you." AIDA says "Although I am wondering why you didn't ask during some of the other universes like Book of Life. That one had a few in there."

 **A metal foot crushes the skull like china, revealing a humanoid machine holding a massive battle rifle. It looks like a Chrome Skeleton... a high-tech Death figure. It is the endoskeleton of a Series 800 terminator. Its glowing red eyes compassionless, sweep the dead terrain, hunting.**

"A-a-a-and what's t-th-th-that?" Ruby asks

"…That is what's called a TERMINATOR. If you keep watching it will be more than self-explanatory" AIDA says

 **The sounds of roaring turbines. Searchlights blaze down as a formation of flying HK (Hunter-Killer) patrol machines passes overhead. Following them toward the jagged horizon, beyond which we see flashes, and hear the distant thunder of a pitched battle in progress.**

 **Human and Faunus troops is desperate combat with the machines for possession of the dead Remnant. The survivors are a ragtag guerrilla army. Skynet (Created by Atlas) created weapons consist of Ground HKs (tank-like robot gun-platforms), flying Aerial HKs, four-legged gun-pods called Centurions, and the humanoid terminators in various forms.**

"My God" Yang says

' _Good thing we don't have anything like that here'_ Blake thinks. Then she thinks of the new paladins that were displayed and the giant mechs that they fought. _'…then again'_

 **We then see a man pushing slowly forward as the battle rages outside. He lowers the binoculars and we see that he is forty-five years old. His features are severe as they show the left side of his face being heavily scarred. An Eye-patch covers that eye. An impressive man, forged in the furnace of a lifetime of war. The name stitched on the band of his beret is Schnee.**

"I wonder who that is…hey Weiss, do you recognize him?" Yang asks

"…no. to be honest, he could be an alternate me. I just don't know" Weiss guesses

 **VOICE (Winter Schnee)**

 **Skynet, the computer which controlled the machines, sent two terminators back through time. Their mission: to destroy the leader of the human resistance... Finch Schnee… My son.**

"…welp, that answers that" yang jokes but Weiss is in turmoil. She never expected or thought of Winter as a mother.

 **The first terminator was programmed to strike at me, in the year 1984... before Finch was born. It failed.**

"Wait so time travel exists?! That so cool!" Ruby says in excitement

 **The second was set to strike at Finch himself, when he was still a child. As before, the resistance was able to send a lone warrior. A protector for Finch. It was just a question of which one of them would reach him first...**

 **Wild fingers of blue-white electric arcs dance in a steel canyon formed by two tractor trailers, parked side by side in the back lot of an all-night truck stop. Then the strange lightning forms a circular opening in mid-air, and in the sudden flare of light we see a figure in a sphere of energy. Then the energy whites out with an explosive thunderclap!**

 **Through the clearing vapor we see the figure clearly... a naked man.**

RWBY Begin to blush at that fact, even if they can't see who it is.

 **A TERMINATOR has come through. Physique: massive, perfect, with Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair. Face: devoid of emotion. The Terminator stands and impassively surveys its surroundings.**

"…Mama like a lot" Yang says as she stares at Jaune

"Guy's did you forget that it said that Jaune was one of those Killing Machines?" Weiss says

They all freeze at the implications of that and look back to the screen.

 **On a back route to north L.A. A handful of local truckers' hunch over chili-sizes, CAT hats pushed back on their heads. Three BIKERS are playing a game of pool in the back, their Miller empties lining the table's rail. The dive's owner, Port, a fat, aging biker-type in a soiled apron, stands behind the bar. Nothing much going on...**

 **Then the front door opens and a big naked guy strolls in – that doesn't happen every night. All eyes simultaneously swivel toward Jaune. Its emotionless gaze passes over the customers as it walks calmly through the room. Everyone frozen, not sure how to react.**

"Neither would we I think" Yang says thinking about her time at a club or a bar.

 **Jaune's POV. A digitized electronic scan of the room, overlaid with alphanumeric readouts which change faster than the human eye can follow.**

"So that's how Jaune sees things?" Ruby asks in wonder as she tries to follow what the information is saying.

 **Going back to normal we move past the staring truckers, past the owner and the awestruck waitress, and approach a large nasty-looking biker puffing on a cigar. His body is outlined, or "selected", and thousands of estimated measurements appear. His clothing has been analyzed and deemed suitable...**

" **I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle." Jaune says in a deep, and powerful voice.**

RWBY begin to blush and 3 of the 4 made a mess of their underwear due to Jaune's manly voice. _**(ill let you figure out who it was)**_

 **The big biker's eyes narrow. He takes a long draw on this cigar, the tip cherry-red hot.**

 **CIGAR BIKER "You forgot to say please."**

 **He grinds the cigar out on Jaune's chest. Which produces not the slight reaction of pain. Jaune calmly, and without expression, grabs Cigar by his meaty upper arm...**

 **Cigar screams from the hydraulic grip.**

"OOOoo that's gotta hurt" Ruby says hearing the bones

 **Jaune doesn't see Cigar's friend, behind him, holding his pool cue by the narrow end like a Louisville Slugger. The heavy send whistles in a powerful swing and cracks in two across the back of Jaune's head.**

RWBY all cringe at seeing that but then are amazed by the results

 **Jaune seems not to notice. Doesn't even blink. Without releasing his grip on Cigar, he snaps his arm straight back and grabs Pool Cue by the front of his jacket. Suddenly the heavyset biker finds himself flying through the nearest window. CRAASSH!**

 **Jaune then hurls Cigar, all 230 pounds of him, clear over the bar, through the serving window into the kitchen, where he lands on the big flat GRILL. We hear a sound like sizzling bacon as Cigar screams, flopping jerking. He rolls off in a smoking heap.**

RWBY hiss in pain at the thought of being burnt as well as how Jaune is being so cold

 **The third biker whips out a knife with an eight-inch blade and slashes at Jaune's face. Jaune grabs the arcing blade with his bare hand. Holding it by the razor-sharp blade he jerks is from the guy's hand. Ultra-fast here: He flips it. Grabs the handle like you're supposed to hold a knife. Grabs the biker and slams him face-down over the bar. Then brings the knife whistling down, pinning the biker's shoulder to the bar top with his own steel.**

'… _That actually takes a lot of skill to accomplish that kind of maneuver.'_ Blake thinks

 **The doors bangs open and Jaune strides in. The Mexican cook does a fast fade as Jaune walks toward Cigar, who is cursing in pain on the floor. With his deep-fried fingers he struggles to get out the .45 auto tucked under his leather jacket. But he can't even hold onto it. Jaune takes it from him. Instead of pointing it at him, Jaune carefully examines the weapon, analyzing its caliber and operating condition. Jaune, being a Terminator, never threatens... that's a human thing. He just takes.**

The girls shiver at that explanation as they continue to watch

 **Cigar senses what he must do when the emotionless eyes come back to him. He slides the keys to his bike across the floor to Jaune's foot. Then painfully starts getting out of his jacket.**

 **Jaune walks out from the building, fully clothed now in a black leather jacket, leather riding pants, and heavy, clean boots, surveying the parked Harleys.**

"Gotta says, the white knight looks good in bad boy clothes." Yang says with a blush. Ruby besides her, narrows her eyes at her in thought.

 **He Sticks the .45 in his belt and swings one leg over a massive CUSTOM ELECTRO-GLIDE. He slips the key in the ignition. Kicks over the engine. It catches with a roar and he slams the heavy iron into gear with a KLUNK.**

 **Port appears at the diner's door with a sawed-off 10-GAUGE WINCHESTER LEVER-ACTION SHOTGUN. He fires into the air and jacks another round in fast, aiming at Jaune's back.**

 **Port "I can't let you take the man's wheels, son. Now get off or I'll put you down."**

"Gotta admit this as well, Ports got some bravery in this world." Yang says

 **Jaune turns and considers him coldly. He eases the shifter up into neutral. Rocks the bike onto its kickstand. Swings him leg over and walks calmly toward the guy.**

"No Jaune don't kill him." Ruby says in panic

 **Jaune strides right up to Port, staring straight into the shotgun's muzzle. Port starts sweating, trying to decide is he's going to kill a man in cold blood. He's still trying to decide when Jaune's hand blurs out like a striking cobra and is somehow suddenly holding the shotgun.**

"Welp Ports dead" Weiss says

 **Port gapes, knowing he's screwed. Then... Jaune reaches toward him…And slips the sunglasses out of Port's shirt pocket.**

"Wait what, why would you need sunglasses?" Weiss asks irritated

 **He puts them on making him even more intimidating.**

"…ok then." Weiss says actually feeling a bit of that intimidation

 **He strides back to the Harley and roars off in a shower of gravel. Jaune roars down the freeway, heading for L.A. Cold neon flares across the chrome of the big bike. The 10-gauge is jammed through the clutch and brake cables, across the handlebars. The lights flow over Jaune's wrap-around sunglasses like the tracks of tracer rounds.**

 **The First Street Bridge. Rusting chain-link fence and graffiti- covered walls. An L.A.P.D. BLACK-AND-WHITE cruises the empty street.**

 **A TREMENDOUS BLUE-WHITE GLARE suddenly spills out between the columns of the overpass. The young uniformed cop in the car whips his head around at the source of the light. He pulls over quickly, in time to see the powerfully arcing electrical discharge reaches its peak between the columns. Lightning climbs the chain-link fence and light standards, lighting up the night, and papers swirl in a blasting whirlwind.**

"OOOOO Another guy from the future." Ruby says happily

 **The cop climbs from his cruiser as the glow fades. He sees vapor dissipating as he approaches the spot where he saw the strange light. He draws his revolver and cautiously moves into the shadows between the rows of pillars. A naked man glides from a shadowed doorway behind the cop. Nothing special about him. Certainly not built like a terminator. The flash of light and fact that he is naked are pretty good clues that he just arrived from the future. His features are handsome bordering on severe. His eyes are gray ice just like his hair. Penetrating. Intelligent.**

"…huh, who would have thought that Ozpin would look handsome?" Yang asks

"Probably Miss Goodwitch" Blake says in her rare case of comedy.

 **The cop spins at a sound. Too late. Ozpin is already on him. The blow is lighting fast and the cop drops like a bag of sand. As the unconscious cop hits the deck, his BERETTA 9mm AUTOMATIC clattering next to him. Ozpins hand leans closer to the body and picks up the pistol.**

"aaaaaaaand Ozpins a killer maniac." Weiss says deadpan

 **HIGHLY POLISHED BLACK SHOES** **rounding the rear tire of the police cruiser** **. FOLLOWING THE SHOES,** **we see as Ozpin, dressed now in LAPD blue, climbs behind the wheel. He looks and acts exactly like a cop. Cool, alert, confident in his power, his expression emotionless and judgmental. He sees a** **COMPUTER TERMINAL** **, attached to the dash. Putting in the name Flinch Schnee, information begins to pull up**

 **A Juvenile Division files. Subject: Finch Schnee. Below his** **ARREST RECORD** **are his vital stats. Mother: Winter Schnee. Legal Guardians: Mercury and Cinder Fall. And below their names, an address: 523 S. Almond. Reseda, Atlas.**

 **OFFICER Ozpin stares at the screen for a moment, puts the car in gear and drives into the night.**

"Ok, so this finch guy there looking for is a juvenile kid. Good to know" Yang says

 **Finch Schnee, who at his moment is ten years old and busy reassembling the carburetor on his Honda 125 dirt bike. He has ripped Levi's and long stringy hair. A sullen mouth. Eyes which reveal an intelligence as sharp as a scalpel. The Ramones' "I Wanna Be Sedated" blasts from a boom box next to him.**

"Hey Ruby doesn't he look kind of familiar?" Yang asks

"…Sort of…I dunno" Ruby replies

"So, this is my sister's son…not bad." Weiss says

 **A** **WOMAN** **, Cinder Fall, stands in the doorway of the garage, yelling over the music.**

" **...Finch? Finch! Get in here right now and clean up that pigsty of yours." She yells to him**

 **Finch's friend Helios, a thirteen-year-old Hispanic Monkey Faunus, watches as Finch replies by turning up the volume on the boom box.**

 **Cinder gives up with a SLAM of the house's back door.**

 **Helios sensing the tension asks "Your foster parents are kinda dicks, right?**

" **Gimme that Phillips right there." Finch orders**

"Apparently they are if he ignored your question." Blake says

 **Cinder storms into the room. Mercury Fall, her husband, watches sports on the TV. They're both in their thirties. Middle-class working stiffs.**

" **I swear I've had it with that goddamn kid. He won't even answer me." Cinder starts to complain**

 **(neither does he)**

" **Mercury? Are you gonna sit there or are you gonna do something?" She asks/demands him**

 **He sighs, throws down the TV's remote and heads for the garage.**

 **Finch hops on the bike. Kick-starts it. Helios picks up Finch's nylon bag, then climbs on the back. Mercury enters and shouts over the engine, which Finch revs louder and louder.**

 **Mercury "Finch! Get your ass inside right now and do what your mother says!"**

"He should not have said that." Yang says with a cringe

"Why not?" Weiss asks

"Just wait." Yang says

 **Finch pins Mercury with a defiant glare.**

 **Finch "She's not my mother, Mercury!**

 **He revs the engine and peels out of the garage, with Helios almost falling off the back. They take off down the street.**

"That's why. Even if they're his legal guardian, I doubt that he considers them family." Yang says

* * *

 **A SIGN on a chain link fence topped with concertina wire reads: PESCADERO STATE HOSPITAL FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE. Beyond it squats an imposing four-story building. Institutional brick. Barred windows. About as inviting as KGB headquarters. Security guards patrol the manicured grass.**

"Ok, guess we're gonna see a crazy person." Blake says somewhat interested

 **Sunlight is a barred slash on the bare institutional wall. The room is empty of all furnishings save the bed, a stainless-steel sink, toilet, and a dented metal mirror.** **WE HEAR** **a rhythmic grunting, small explosions of breath in perfectly-metered time. A bedframe leaned upright against the wall, legs facing outward. A pair of sweaty hands grip one leg. Tendons knot and release as** **SOMEONE** **does pull-ups. A mane of tangled hair hides the face that pulls up, dips out, and comes back.**

 **A woman in a tank top and hospital pants in hanging from the top leg of the vertical bedframe. Her body is straight and taut. Knees bent so the feet clear the ground. The arms are lean and muscular. The inmate, face hidden, pulls up, dips, pulls up. Like a machine. No change in rhythm.**

"Is that me!? I am not insane you brutes!" Weiss exclaims

"Your crazy with homework, that's for sure" Yang says as she dodges some popcorn that was thrown at her

 **FIGURES MOVE TOWARD US** **down a corridor of polished tile and two- tone walls. DR. Oobleck, a smug criminal psychologist, leads a group of young** **INTERNS.** **Following laconically, are** **THREE BURLY ATTENDANTS.**

"well there's Oobleck, and I guess he's using that whole doctor thing he keeps talking about" Ruby says

" **The next patient is a 29-year old female diagnosed as acute schizo-affective disorder. The usual indicators... depression, anxiety, violent acting-out, delusions of persecution." Oobleck says to the inters**

 **(the interns nod judiciously)**

 **He continues his talk by saying "The delusional architecture is interesting. She believes a machine called a "terminator", which looks human of course, was sent back though time to kill her. And also, that the father of her child was a soldier, sent to protect her... he was from the future too...The year 2029, if I remember correctly." with a smile.**

 **(the interns chuckle)**

" **Here we are."**

 **Oobleck stops at one of the SOUNDPROOF STEEL DOORS. There is a two- way speaker beneath a tiny window. Oobleck flips the intercom switch.**

 **Oobleck "'Morning, Winter."**

"oh ok, so its not m-WAIT WHY IS MY SISTER THER!?" Weiss shouts out in confusion and fear

 **She turns slowly to reveal herself. Winter Schnee is not the same woman she was remembered as. Her eyes peer out through a wild tangle of hair like those of a cornered animal. Defiant and intense, but skittering around looking for escape at the same time. Fight or flight. Down one cheek is a long scar, from just below the eye to her upper lip.**

' _Winter…'_ Weiss thinks in sadness, seeing her sister like this

" **Good morning, Dr. Oobleck. How's the knee?" She asks in a chilling tone**

"What happened to his knee?" Ruby asks herself

 **Oobleck's smug composure drops a second. Then returns.**

" **Fine, Winter." He says**

 **He then switches off the intercom, and speaks to the interns. "She, uh... stabbed me in the kneecap with a screwdriver a few weeks ago."**

"…holy shit" Yang says "Weiss, your sisters a badass"

"Yea" Weiss says with a somewhat different view.

 **Winter watches them talking about her through the glass, but can't hear them. She feels like a lab animal. The interns look in at her through the glass as Oobleck talks. With her face drawn, eyes haggard and hair wild, she looks like she belongs where she is.**

" **Let's move on, shall we?" Oobleck asks as the continue their journey. As the interns walk on, Oobleck steps close to** **DOUGLAS** **, the head attendant, and speaks low.**

 **Oobleck "Douglas, I don't like seeing the patients disturbing their rooms like this. See that she takes her thorazine, would you?"**

 **DOUGLAS is 6'4", 250 pounds and warm-hearted as a rattlesnake. He nods, catching Oobleck's meaning, and gestures for the other attendants to hang back as Oobleck moves on in his rounds.**

"What's Thorazine?" Ruby asks

"I'm not quite sure…" Blake says slowly

"It's an Antipsychotic." AIDA says "something that treats mental illness and other things."

 **Winter looks up as the cell door opens. Douglas walks in slowly, idly tapping his** **POLICE BATON** **against the door in an ominous rhythm. The other two orderlies ease in behind him. One of them carries a** **STUN BATON** **(like a sawed-off cattle prod). The other has a tray with cups of red liquid-Thorazine.**

 **DOUGLAS "Time to take you meds, Schnee."**

 **Winter faces him, weight centered. Feral eyes darting from one to the other.**

 **Winter "You take it."**

"He's not gonna take it silly, you have too." Ruby says not understanding her sarcasm.

 **DOUGLAS "Now you know you got to be good cause you up for review this afternoon..."**

 **Winter not wanting it says "I'm not taking it. Now I don't want any trouble..."**

" **Ain't no trouble at all…" Douglas says quietly**

 **He whips the baton in a whistling backhand, which takes her square in the stomach. She doubles over and drops to her knees, unable to breathe. Douglas tips the bed and it slams down with a crash, right next to her. He takes the stun wand from the other attendant and walks forward.**

 **Winter, grimacing and struggling to breathe, says "You... son of a... AAARRGH!**

RWBY flinch in pain from seeing winter getting struck like that.

 **The stun wand hits her between shoulder blades as she tries to rise. It drives her to the floor, pinning her like a bug. Little** **ELECTRIC ARCS CRACKLE** **as the baton makes her writhe in pain. He then grabs her by the hair and jerks her up to her knees. Holds the cup of Thorazine in front of her lips.**

" **Last call, sugar." He says as he pours it down her throat. Gasping, she chokes the zombie juice down.**

 **OFFICER Ozpin pulls up on the address that he looked at earlier. He stares at the screen for a moment to confirm the location, then gets out the car.**

 **From the inside of the house, we hear Ozpin knocking on the door and we see Mercury Fall opening it, revealing the unsmiling face of Officer Ozpin beyond the screen door. Mercury greets him with a weary sigh.**

" **Are you the legal guardian of Finch Schnee?" Ozpin asks**

" **That's right, officer. What's he done now?" Mercury asks**

 **Cinder appears in the doorway behind Mercury, concerned**

" **Could I speak with him, please?" Ozpin asks sweetly and with a little concern**

"He's a very good actor" Blake says "perfect for infiltration"

 **Mercury shrugs, showing the cop he's past his patience with the boy. "Well, you could if he was here. He took off on his bike this morning. Could be anywhere." He says**

" **Do you have a photograph of Finch?"**

 **Mercury gestures to Cinder to get one and then asks Ozpin "You gonna tell me what this is about?"**

" **I just need to ask him a few questions."**

" **There was a guy here this morning asking about him, too." Cinder says handing him the photograph**

" **Yeah, big guy, rode on a motorbike. Has that got something to do with it?"**

 **Officer Ozpin registers the significance of that. He realizes who the big guy must be. He smiles. Reassuringly shakes his head no. "No, I wouldn't worry…Thank you for your cooperation" he says. He then starts to leave.**

"Well good think Finch left when he did. That could have ended badly" Weiss and Yang say at the same time

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Yang says

Weiss sighs and gets up to go to the soda fountain.

* * *

 **Finch furtively hunches before a Ready-Teller machine at the rear of a local bank while his friend Helios stands lookout. Finch slips a stolen ATM card into the machine slot. It is something he's rigged up, because trailing from the card is ribbon-wire which goes to some kind of black-box electronics unit he's got in his ever-present knapsack. He holds the pack between his knees and pulls out a little lap-top keyboard, which is also connected to the black-box.**

"YO Weiss, your somewhat nephew from the alternate reality is a hacker and thief!" Yang shouts to her

Weiss hearing this, crushes the drink, and has to start over again.

 **Finch enters a few commands and the plasma-screen displays the PIN number for that account. He quickly enters the number on the Ready- Teller's keypad and asks it for 300 bucks. The machine whirs then begin dispensing twenty-dollar bills. Helios looks back over his shoulder amazed.**

 **Finch "Easy money!**

 **Helios "Where'd you learn all this stuff?**

"That's what I want to know" Weiss says upset as she hands Yang the soda before she sits

"Thank you" Yang says happily as she sips her drink

 **Finch collects the twenties as the machine kicks them out. A cool and professional electronic-age thief at ten years old.**

 **Finch "From my mom. My real mom, I mean. Come on man (he grabs the last bills) Let's go!**

RBY all look towards the W of their team in shock

"Don't look at me, my sister is a specialist in Atlas. She would never stoop so low." Weiss says defiantly

 **They sprint around the corner and huddle behind the building as Finch counts out Helios's share. He folds five twenties and palms them to the other kid. When Finch opens his wallet to put in his money, Helios notices a picture in a plastic sleeve.**

 **Helios "That her?**

 **Finch reluctantly shows his friend the Polaroid. It is a shot of Winter. Pregnant, in a jeep near the Vacuo border. John doesn't know it now, but he will carry the photo with him for over 30 years, and give it to a young man named Qrow Branwen, who will travel back in time to become his father.**

" **So, she's pretty cool, huh? Helios asks**

" **Actually, no, she's a complete psycho. That's why she's up at Pescedero. She tries to blow up a computer factory, but she got shot and arrested." Finch says**

 **Helios "No s***?"**

 **Finch "Yeah, she's a total loser. C'mon, let's go spend some money."**

 **Finch has tried to sound casual, but we see in his eyes that is really hurts. He slaps Helios on the shoulder and they jump onto his Honda. Finch fires up and they whine off down the alley.**

 **ANGLE THROUGH AN ALLEY** **from the main street. We see Finch and Helios flash by on the Honda a block away. Hold a beat. Then...** **A BIG CHROME WHEEL SHOWS UP** **. Rising upward, we see a leather-clad leg to show Jaune's implacable face. It surveys the area slowly as the bike idles, then kicks it into gear and moves on, scanning in a slow shark-like manner, not aware that it missed its prey by seconds.**

"So im confused. Is Jaune trying to kill him or is Ozpin trying to kill him?" Ruby asks

"I…don't know. AIDA?" Blake asks

"Sorry, no spoilers" AIDA says

* * *

 **Back to Winter, we see she is shackled, hands and feet, to the bed. Sunlight falls across her pale face. A hand enter frame, gently stroking her cheek. She wakes up to see Qrow Branwen. Sitting on the edge of her bed, looking exactly the same as we last saw him in 1984. Scruffy Black hair and a long raincoat.**

"Wait a second. Why's uncle Qrow there?" Yang asks

 **Winter "Qrow...? You're dead."**

 **His voice is strangely cold. "Where's our son, Winter?"**

"…YAY, I have another sister!" Ruby exclaims as she hugs Weiss "Or cousin, I'm not really sure but YAY!"

"Let…go…of me!" Weiss says as she struggles with her grip

 **Winter "They took him away from me."**

 **Qrow "He's the target now."**

 **Winter "I know!"**

 **Qrow "He's all alone. You have to protect him."**

 **Winter "I know. You tell me how am I supposed to do that, he doesn't even believe in me anymore. I've lost him"**

" **You're Strong Winter, stronger than you ever though you could be, on your feet soldier" Qrow exclaims. He lifts her up but she just sits on his leg and kisses him on his cheek and neck.**

 **Qrow "I love you winter, I always will." He stops her for a second and looks her in the eye "Remember the message... the future is not set. There is not fate but what we make for ourselves."**

 **Winter closes her eyes but for a moment but when she opens them again, he's gone. She looks around and sees him at the door.**

" **Qrow, don't go!" Winter exclaims**

" **There's not much time left in the world, Winter." He replies as he goes out the door. Winter jumps from the bed, frantic, and yanks the door open. Winter staggers from her cell and we see Qrow is already, impossibly, a hundred feet away, striding down the dim corridor. A silhouette in a long coat, disappearing around a corner.**

 **Winter runs after him, her bare feet slapping the cold linoleum. Her hospital gown floats out behind her as she dream-runs along the seemingly infinite corridor. She reaches the corner, slides around it, and it Leads her to a door. She goes through it and emerges into...** **A BEAUTIFUL SUNLIGHT MORNING. CHILDREN** **are playing nearby... sliding down slides, clambering through a jungle gym. Winter knows this dream know... it's is the worst of all her nightmares. She starts to scream but no sound comes out.** **THE SKY EXPLODES** **into** **WHITE LIGHT** **.**

 **Then she wakes up... in her cell, shackled to the bed.**

Ohhh, so it was all a dream…ok then" Ruby says

 **Sunlight hurts her eyes. She looks desperate and defeated. She knows the war is coming. It visits her every time she closes her eyes. Lost and alone, Winter feels all hope recede for herself and for humanity.**

 **Moving to a Video screen, playing a previously-recorded session. Winter is laying her head across her arms, talking softly.**

 **VIDEO** **Winter "... it's... like a giant strobe light, burning right through my eyes... but somehow I can still see. Look, you know the dream's the same every night, why do I have to –"**

 **VIDEO OOBLECK** **"Please continue..."**

 **The REAL** **Winter dispassionately watches herself on the screen. Her expression is controlled. Oobleck watches her watching. They are in a brightly-lit interview room.** **TWO ATTENDANTS** **stand nearby.**

 **VIDEO WINTER** **"The children look like burnt paper... black, not moving. Then the blast wave hits them and they fly apart like leaves..."**

 **Video Winter can't go on. Real Winter watches herself cry on tape, her expression cold. We hear Oobleck speak on the tape.**

 **VIDEO Oobleck "Dreams about cataclysm, or the end of the world, are very common, Winter..."**

 **VIDEO Winter "It's not just a dream. It's real, you moron! I know the date is happens!" She shouts,** **her mood shifting to sudden rage.**

 **VIDEO OOBLECK "I'm sure it feels very real to you –"**

 **VIDEO WINTER "On August 29th 1997 it's going to feel pretty fucking real to you, too! Anybody not wearing number two million sunblock in going to have a real bad day, get it?"**

 **VIDEO OOBLECK "Relax now, Winter –"**

 **VIDEO WINTER "You think you're alive and safe, but you're already dead. Everybody, you, him, everybody... you're all f*****g dead!"**

 **She is raving, half out of her chair. The orderly moves to inject her with something.**

 **VIDEO WINTER "You're the one living in a dream, Oobleck, not me! Because I know it happens. It happens!**

 **Oobleck pauses the tape... freezing Winter's contorted face. Real Winter turns away from the screen, he expression stony.**

"…Damn" Yang says saying what all were thinking

"… **I was afraid... and confused. I feel much better, now. Clearer." Winter says**

"Well that's a lie" Black says, seeing the emotions in her eyes even if she has a very good blank mask on

 **Oobleck gives a calculated paternal smile. "Yes. Your attitude has been very positive lately."**

 **Winter looks up at him with her voice is hopeful. "It has helped me a lot to have a goal, something to look forward to."**

" **And what it that?" Oobleck asks**

" **You said I could be transferred to the minimum-security wing and have visitors if I showed improvement in six months. Well, it's been six months, and I was looking forward to seeing my son." Winter admits**

"Well that's nice of him to do." Ruby says

" **I see. Let's go back to what you were saying about these terminator machines. Now you think they don't exist?" Oobleck asks**

 **As she answers, it is revealed that we have been looking through a one-way mirror from an adjacent** **OBSERVATION ROOM** **. In the shadows of the observation room we see that interns from the earlier rounds, and a couple of** **STAFF PSYCHOLOGISTS** **. They smoke and make the occasional note.**

" **They don't exist. I see that now." Winter says**

" **But you've told me on many occasions about how you crushed one in a hydraulic press." Oobleck says confused.**

" **If I had, there would have been some evidence. They would have found something at the factory." Winter simply explains**

" **I see. So, you don't believe anymore that the company covered it up?" Oobleck asks for clarification**

 **Winter shakes her head no.**

* * *

 **The corporate headquarters of a mega-electronic corporation. As imposing cubist castle of black glass. And within it, not a lab coat in sight. This is strictly jeans and sneakers crowd. All young and bright. They sit at their consoles drinking Mountain Glen** _ **(Substitute for Mountain Dew**_ **) and changing technology as we know it. A young** **LAB ASSISTAN** **T** **rushes over to a mid-thirties man on a mission. Name tag says he's** **BRYANT** **.**

 **BRYANT "Mr. Coal? The material teams want to run another test on the uh... on it."**

 **The man is revealed to be Flynt Coal, a mid thirties man who is the backbone and soul of this division**

 **Flynt "Yup. Come on. I'll get it.**

 **Flynt produces an unusual-looking KEY from his pocket as they stride through the lab. Bryant has to hustle to keep up.**

 **BRYANT "Listen, Mr. Coal, I know I haven't been here that long, but I was wondering if you could tell me... I mean, if you know..."**

 **Flynt "Know what?**

 **BRYANT "Well... where it came from."**

"Where what came from?" Ruby asks

"I think there gonna show it soon" Yang whispers to her

 **Flynt "I asked them that question once. Know what they told me? Don't ask."**

 **Flynt enters with Bryant. Flynt and a GUARD stand together before what looks like a high-tech bank vault. It requires two keys to open, like the launch controls in a nuclear silo. The guard and Flynt insert their keys and turn them simultaneously. Flynt then enters a passcode at a console and the vault unlocks itself with a sequence of clunks. The door swings open and Flynt enters. Bryant stays outside with the guard, who notes Flynt's name and item on a clipboard.**

 **Flynt walks to a stainless-steel cabinet and opens it. Inside is a small artifact in a sealed container of inert gas. IT - a ceramic rectangle, about the size of a domino, the color of liver. It has been shattered, painstakingly reconstructed and mounted on a metal frame.**

 **Flynt removes the artifact and then closes the cabinet. Turns to the one next to it. Opens its door. In this cabinet is a larger object... an intricate METAL HAND AND FOREARM.**

"(GASP) that from the other Terminator they mentioned at the beginning." Ruby exclaimed

"When did they say that?" Weiss asks

"They said that it failed its mission on killing Winter remember?" Ruby says

"Oh yea, they did say that didn't they?" Blake asks to herself

 **At the elbow, the metal is twisted and crushed. But the forearm and hand are intact. Its metal surface scorched and discolored, it stands upright in a vacuum flask, as if saluting. This is all that remains of the terminator Winter destroyed. Flynt stares at it, lost in thought.**

 **We can see through the one-way mirror into the interview room where Winter is still talking with Oobleck. The** **OTHER PSYCHOLOGISTS** **are still watching through the mirror. Reviewing Winter's condition.**

 **Winter "So what do you think, Doctor? I've shown a lot of improvement, haven't I?**

"That's right you brutes, release my sister at once."

"… **You see, Winter... here's the problem." Oobleck starts out "I know how smart you are, and I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I don't think you really believe who you've been telling me today. I think that if we put you in minimum security, that you would just try and escape again.**

 **We go tight on Winter's reaction. And we see that Oobleck is right. She was playing him and it didn't work. And she knows she's fucked.**

"Dang, sorry about your sis Weiss" Yang says

 **Her tone becomes a quite pleading. "You have to let me see my son. Please. He's in great danger. At least let me call him" She begs**

 **Oobleck pins her with a stern gaze "I'm afraid not. Not for a while. I don't see any choice but to recommend to the review board that you stay here another six months." He says as he starts putting things away**

 **Winter's eyes turn cold and lethal in one second. She knows she's lost. She knows this guy is just playing with her, and** **she LEAPS ACROSS THE TABLE AT HIM.** **She grabs his tie and chokes him with it**

 **Winter "YOU SON OF A B****!**

 **Oobleck jumps back and the attendants dive on her. She is writhing and twisting like a bobcat.**

 **Winter "God******, Let me go! Oobleck! You don't know what you're doing! You mother f*****! You're dead! You hear me!**

 **Oobleck signals and the attendants drag her out. He looks at the doctors behind the glass. Shrugs.**

" **Model citizen." He says sarcastically**

* * *

 **Jaune cruises slowly on the bike, scanning. He crosses an overpass above a drainage canal and whips his head around at the sound of a dirt-bike engine.**

 **JAUNE'S POV - OF TWO KIDS ON A BIKE DOWN IN THE CANAL. THE IMAGE SNAP-ZOOMS IN. FREEZES ON THE DRIVER'S FACE. "IDENT POSSITIVE" FLASHES NEXT TO THE BLURRY IMAGE OF Finch.**

"Looks like Jaune found him" Ruby says "…I'm still confused if Jaune wants to kill him or not"

 **Jaune wheels the Harley around, cutting onto a street which runs parallel to the canal. Jaune hauls ass at keep Finch in sight.**

 **Officer Ozpin has stopped two young girls in front of a 7-Eleven. He is leaning out the cruiser window and showing them the picture of Finch. The first girl nods.**

 **FIRST GIRL "Yeah, he was here about fifteen minutes ago. I think he said he was going to the Galleria.**

 **OFFICER Ozpin "The what?**

"And Ozpins on the trail as well" Blake says

 **JAUNE'S** **idling Harley shakes the parking garage walls. He stops at a row of bikes near the escalators where Finch's little Honda sits proudly with the big street bikes. Jaune parks.**

 **IN A CROWDED VIDEO ARCADE** **Finch is lost in an intense battle, going for a new high score at "Missile Command".**

 **Jaune is seen walking through the crowd in slow motion, scanning. He moves with methodical purpose, knowing the target is close. We see that he is, incredibly, carrying a box of LONG-STEM ROSES. Like some hopeful guy with a hot date.**

"…Okay?" all of RWBY say as there confused as to why he would even have that **.**

 **OFFICER OZPIN is moving through the flow of shoppers. The place is a zoo. He stops some kids and shows them the picture. They shrug.**

 **Finch losses his game and he slouches away from the game, looking for another. completely Bored.**

"Finch! There gaining on you! RUN!" Ruby shouts

 **Officer Ozpin passes the entrance of the store behind him but due to not seeing finch, he moves on, down the concourse, out of sight.**

 **Finch gets in an "Afterburner" simulator game.**

 **THE COP is pointed toward the arcade by some kids hanging out at the multi-cinema. He walks into the maze of kids engaged in synthesized combat. Cheap electronic effects blare above the crowd noise.**

 **Finch is shooting down MiG's at Mach 2. His friend Helios slides up next to him. Taps him on the shoulder, trying to play it cool.**

 **Helios "Some cop is scoping for you, dude.**

"Good job Helios, helping your friend" Yang says

 **Finch looks around the corner of the "Afterburner" ride. Sees the cop showing a picture to some of the kids. The kids point his way. Finch ducks just as the cop glances over. He slinks out the other side of the ride and heads for the back of the store, instinctively retreating. Winter has taught him that cops are bad news.**

But cops are good guys…right?" Ruby asks confused

"Of course, they are. Its probably due to circumstance that she taught him to be wary of cops." Weiss says

 **Ozpin scans the crowded arcade, Glimpses Finch, looking back as he moves around a row of machines, and starts moving toward him. THE COP is shoving through clots of kids. One of them is slammed to the floor.**

RUN Finch RUN" Yang says

 **Finch sprints through the arcade's back officer and store-rooms. Finch emerges through a fire-door into a long corridor with connects to the parking garage. He's running full out, when around the corner ahead of him comes Jaune. Time stretches to nightmarish crawl as Finch tries to brake to a stop. Jaune reaches into the box of roses.**

"What are you gonna do Jaune, gill him with allergies" Weiss asks sarcastically

 **In SLOW MOTION, the cold back steel of the SHOTGUN emerges at the box falls open, the roses spilling to the floor. Jaune's** **BOOT** **crushes the flowers as it moves forward.**

"Weiss, for the love of the two brothers, stop asking sarcastic questions" Blake says

 **Finch, transfixed by terror, is trapped in the narrow featureless shooting gallery of the corridor. THE SHOTGUN COMES UP. Jaune expressionlessly strides forward. Jacks a round into the chamber, slow and fluid.**

 **Finch looks behind him for a place to run. Sees the cop coming toward him, pulling his Beretta pistol. Incredibly, Finch realizes the cop is aiming his gun at him! Finch looks back at Jaune. He is starting into the black muzzle of the 10-gauge now. Aimed right at his head. He realizes he's screwed. Then something crazy happens...**

"What?! What happens?!" Ruby asks face glued to the screen

"Ruby get down from there" Weiss says pulling her down

 **Jaune calmly and with authority, simply tells finch "Get down."**

 **Finch instinctively ducks. Jaune pulls the trigger. KABOOM! Ozpin catches the SHOTGUN'S BLAST square in the chest just as he fires the pistol. The pistol's shot goes wild.**

YAY, Jaunes the protector!" Ruby says doing a little happy dance

"Wishing it was you he was protecting Ruby?" Yang asks wiggling her eyebrows

"YAAAAAANG!" She whines with a small blush

 **Jaune grabs Finch roughly by his jacket. Clutches the kid to his chest then spins around at the cop opens fire with the Beretta.**

 **The "cop", who not only isn't a cop, he clearly isn't even human, pulls the trigger so fast it almost seems like a machine-pistol.**

 **ON TERMINATOR'S BACK, as the 9mm slugs slam into it, punching bloody holes in the motorcycle jacket.**

"Dang, thank goodness we have Aura. Otherwise I don't think we could survive that barrage" Yang says

 **Finch is bug-eyed with fear, but completely unscratched. Jaune's body has blocked the bullets.**

 **The Beretta CLACKS empty. Jaune turns at the sound and shoves Finch Into a room. Jaune turns around and takes multiple bullets before he pumps another round into Ozpin. Then another. And another. Advancing a step each time he fires, he empties the shotgun into Ozpin, blowing his backward down the corridor. The sound is DEAFENING.**

 **Then silence.**

"…did he kill it?" Ruby asks

"I'm not sure." Blake says

 **Jaune is now standing right over Ozpin reloading the shotgun. He and Finch, who is peaking out from the room, watch as Ozpin, incredibly, heals its wounds instantly, sits up unharmed and gets to his feet.**

"…" RWBY is speechless at seeing how his wounds heal

 **Ozpin then grabs the gun and struggles with Jaune for a brief moment. They appraise each other for a second.**

 **We realize now that Ozpin is a terminator too. We don't know the details yet, but let's call him the T-1000 (since that's what he is). A newer model than the one we've come to know so well (the 800 Series "Jaune Arc"). This guy's a prototype... and he's got quite a few surprises.**

"So, Ozpin's known as a T-1000 while Jaune is an older model…" Blake says as she writes things down in her book

 **Ozpin AND Jaune size each other up. Jaune moves first. He grabs Ozpin in his massive hands but Ozpin snaps back with a counter-grip. After about two seconds of intense slamming, the walls on both sides of the corridor have all the plaster smashed in, and the two battling machines have blasted through the wall and disappeared.**

 **Finch, totally stunned by all this, remembers to move. He leaves the room and stumble-runs toward the parking garage.**

"Good job Finch" Weiss whispers

 **A plate glass window EXPLODES and Jaune crashes through to the tile floor like a sack of cement amid the screaming crowd as if he became unconscious from the quick fight.**

 **Ozpin turns without a word and heads back through the store after Finch, accelerating slowly into a loping, predatory run.**

"…well that was a short fight" Yang says

 **Jaune is totally still.** **A JAPANESE TOURIST** **who look suspiciously like Ren's Parents cautiously steps forward and takes a picture of the body. Jaune sits up and looks around, trying to gets his bearings. He rises smoothly to his feet. All servos seem to be working fine. The tourist's camera whirs as the motor-drive runs on by itself, taking shot after shot. The owner isn't even looking through the eyepiece, he's so shocked.**

 **Finch is frantically pumping the kick-start of his bike, scared shitless and the damned thing won't start. His hands are shaking so badly he can't find the choke. He looks up to see Ozpin running down the corridor toward him.**

"Come on man, it's not that hard to start a motorbike" Yang says

 **Finch fumbles with the choke. The bike catches. He slams it in gear and spins the bike out into the main aisle of the garage.**

"Thank you" Weiss says relieved

 **Finch looks back... Ozpin is behind him, running.**

"RUN FINCH RUN" Weiss shrieks in terror for her somewhat Nephew

 **He twists the throttle and guns the little bike forward. Incredibly, Ozpin is gaining. This nightmare isn't happening. Finch races out the exit ramp, and charges right into the street. Finch shoots into the busy traffic. Cuts off a** **BIG-RIG TOW TRUCK** **. The** **DRIVER** **swears. Hits his air horn. What the driver doesn't see is the cop, running faster than O.J. Simpson at the airport, who emerges onto the street and runs back at his truck.**

 **The driver hears a thump as something slams against his door, then feels himself pulled right out. Ozpin slides in and takes his place. The truck is still rolling along about 25 mph. Ozpin accelerates after Finch without missing a beat. It can see him, up ahead, weaving through traffic.**

"Where's Jaune in all of this?" Ruby asks wanting him to save Finch

 **Out of the garage entrance, Jaune roars onto the street on the Harley. He accelerates after the others.**

"…Found him." Ruby says awkwardly

 **Finch slides his bike down the service ramp faster than he's ever done it before. He races along the bottom of the canal, turning into a narrower tributary which has vertical sides. He looks back. No sign of pursuit. He slows his bike down to a stop to make sure that he wasn't pursued still.**

"Don't just stop, keep going you dunce" Weiss says

 **Suddenly he sees the sun blocked out by a great shadow. The Kenworth tow-truck... big as a house, all chrome and roaring diesel engine... crashes through the fence and launches itself right into the center of the canal. It crashes down, 15 feet to the ground, going about 60, hits at an angle and tears into the concrete wall with a hideous grinding of metal. It ricochets back and forth between the walls then, bellowing like a gunshot stegosaurus, it just keeps on plowing forward, gathering speed.**

"…Dang, that looks cool, yet terrifying at the same time." Yang says

 **Finch looks back and sees this wall of metal almost filling the narrow concrete canal and he milks every last bit of throttle the little bike has. The Kenworth is all muscle, tearing along the canal like a train in a tunnel. Its big tires send up huge sheets of muddy spray, backlit in the setting sun. It looks like some kind of demon. And it's gaining.**

 **ABOVE THEM** **, on the service road running parallel, Jaune is fighting to overtake them. He looks down and sees Finch with the tow-truck from Hell catching up to him. It is only about twenty feet behind him and still gaining. Jaune seeing this, pumps his shotgun and fires it at the truck, he then reloads it with one hand and fires again.**

"That's kinda cool, how he reloads." Blake says watching him spin the gun to reload.

 **Finch hits some water and slews momentarily, loosing speed. The massive push-plate on the front of the truck slams into his back fender. Panicked, he pulls a little ahead, and all of this is happening at about sixty miles an hour. Top speed for the little dirt bike.**

 **Jaune cuts the bike suddenly hard to the left, leaving the road. SLOW MOTION as Jaune, with the 700- pound Harley, sails out into space and drops into the canal. It arcs down between the truck and Finch, hitting on its wheels. It bottoms out, an explosion of sparks under the frame. Only the ultra-fast reflexes of a machine could keep the bike upright. Jaune fights for control and accelerates past the truck in the canal below**

"I love all the slow-motion scenes in this so far" Yang says

 **He guns the throttle and the powerful bike roars up beside Finch's tiny Honda. Jaune sweeps the kid off his machine with one arm and swings him onto the Harley, in front of him. Finch's Honda weaves and falls, smashing instantly under thundering tires. The Harley roars ahead as it hits eighty. Ahead is an overpass, and supporting it is an abutment which bisects the canal into two channels. The Harley thunders into one channel, which is essentially a short tunnel.**

 **Jaune reloads his shot gun once more and fires at the trucks front wheel. Ozpin fights for control however the truck can't fit on either side of the canal and neither can it stop, at that speed. Tires locked, it slides on the muddy concrete and piles into the concrete abutment at seventy. Gas spills out and a simple spark ignites it causing a massive explosion.**

"BOOM, there goes the dynamite" Yang shouts in Joy

 **Jaune and Finch emerge from the tunnel, looking back to see a fireball blasting through behind them as the truck's side-tanks explode. Jaune stops the Harley and Finch peers around his body to see the destruction. They hear a sound and Jaune reloads and aims in 2 seconds waiting for Ozpin to walk out. Instead a burning wheel wobbles out of the tunnel and flops in the mud. Easing themselves, Jaune revs the bike and they roar away, down the canal, disappearing around a bend.**

"At least it all over now." Weiss says

 **Focusing** **ON THE FIRE** **, as a column of black smoke rises from the overpass. Smoke boils from the tunnel as well, and inside it is a solid wall of flame. A figure appears in the fire. Just an outline. Walking slowly... calmly. The figure emerges from the flames. It is human-shaped but far from human. A smooth chrome man. Not a servo-mechanism like Jaune is underneath, with its complex hydraulics and cables... this thing is a featureless, liquid chrome surface, bending seamlessly at knees and elbows as it walks. It reminds us of mercury. A mercury man. Its face is simple, unformed. Unruffled by thousand-degree heat, it walks toward us.**

"…ok Weiss, as leader of this team, I order you, for the rest of this world, to just try not to say anything." Ruby says slightly upset at her

 **With each step detail returns. First the shape and lines of its clothing emerge from the liquid chrome surface, then finer details... buttons, facial features, ears, But it's still al chrome. With its last step, the color returns to everything. It is the cop again... handsome young face, white hair, Icy eyes. It stops and looks around.**

 **It is a perfect chameleon. A liquid metal robot. A killing machine with the ultimate skills of mimicry for infiltration of human society. And after it looks around, it walks away.**

 **Jaune, with Finch in front of him on the Harley, roars down the empty street. Finch cranes his neck around to get a look at the person/thing he is riding with. The image is strangely reminiscent of father/son, out for an evening ride.**

 **Finch is still in shock from the experience of what just happened and he's just a ten-year kid, but he's also Finch Schnee who will someday rise to greatness, and we see a bit of that in him even know.**

" **Whoa... time out. Stop the bike! Time out, come on. Stop the bike!" Finch says needing time to process this**

 **Jaune immediately complies. He leans the bike into a nearby alley. Jaune and Finch rolls into the alley and come to a stop. Finch slides off the gas tank. Jaune impassively stares at him.**

 **Finch checks him out and then tentatively speaks "Now don't take this the wrong way, but you are a terminator, right?**

"… **Yes. Cyberdyne Systems, Model 101." Jaune says**

 **Finch "No way!"**

 **Finch touches Jaune's skin. Then the blood on his jacket. His mind overloads as the reality of it hits him.**

 **Finch "Holy shit... you're really real! I mean... whoa! (stepping back) You're, uh... like a machine underneath, right...but sort of alive outside?**

 **Jaune "I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton."**

' _Huh so kinda like AIDA or Penny'_ Ruby thinks

 **Finch "This is so intense. Okay, uh...you're not here to kill me... I figured that part out for myself. So, what's the deal?"**

" **My mission is…to protect you." Jaune states**

 **Finch "Yeah? Who sent you?"**

 **Jaune "…You did."**

"…what?" Ruby asks

" **Thirty-five years from now you reprogrammed me to be your protector here, in this time."**

"Oh, yea time travel. Forgot about that for a second" Ruby says

 **Finch gives him an amazed look. "This is deep." He says**

 **Back at the destruction we see Fire men and police officers at the scene. Ozpin is amongst them perfectly blended in, for who would suspect a police officer there when they always show up at such scenes. He slowly gets into a police cruiser and drives off.**

"I can sort of understand that logic, but wouldn't they notice a car missing?" Blake asks

 **Finch and Jaune on the bike again, weaving through the side streets. They blend into the evening traffic. In the darkness, Jaune's wounds are not readily visible. Finch wanting to know about the other guy, speaks over the wind and asks Jaune.**

" **So, this other guy? He's a terminator too, right, like you?" Finch asks**

" **Not like me. A T-1000. Advanced prototype." Jaune says**

" **so better than you?" Finch asks somewhat worried**

" **Yes, A mimetic polyalloy." Jaune says**

? appear above team RWBY's heads from not knowing that term

" **What the hell does that mean?" Finch asks confused**

" **Liquid metal." Jaune simplifies**

" **aaaahhhh" RWBY say in understanding**

 **Finch mulls that over.**

" **Where we going?" He asks**

" **We have to leave the city, immediately. And avoid the authorities." Jaune states**

" **Listen, Can I stop by my house?" Finch asks**

" **Negative. The T-1000 will definitely try to reacquire you there." Jaune says with conviction**

" **You sure?" Finch asks**

"yea, how would you know what it would do?" Yang asks

"… **I would." Jaune admits since he is basically a Terminator**

"Riiiiggghttttt" Yang says

 **Finch is quickly going through his pockets for change inside of a phone booth. He has plenty of bills but no quarters.**

" **Look, Mercury and Cinder are dicks but I gotta warn them. Shit! You got a quarter?" Finch asks Jaune**

 **Jaune reaches past Finch and smashes the cover plate off the phone's cash box with the heel of his hand. A shower of change tumbles out. Jaune then hands one to Finch.**

"Well…that's one way to get one." Blake admits

 **Cinder Fall picks up the kitchen phone and cradles it with her shoulder which she continues to chop vegetables with a large knife.**

 **She answers sweetly. "Hello?"**

 **Finch (filtered through phone) "Cinder? It's me."**

 **Cinder "Finch?"**

 **Finch "Yea it's me are you ok?"**

 **Cinder "Finch? Are you alright?"**

 **Finch "Yea"**

 **Cinder "Finch It's late, I was starting to get worried about you. You should come home so we could have dinner together. I'm making a casserole."**

"…somethings not right here" Blake says, her instincts screaming at her

 **AT THE PAYPHONE. Finch listens, an odd look on his face. He covers the phone's mouthpiece and turns to Jaune.**

 **Finch (whispering) "Something's wrong. She's never this nice."**

 **IN THE Fall's KITCHEN. Mercury comes through the kitchen's back door. Just home from work. He ignores Cinder and opens the fridge, Grabs a carton of milk, takes a sip, and frowns at the dog's barking.**

 **Mercury "What the hell's the god**** dog barking at? SHUT UP, YOU MUTT!"**

 **TIGHT ON Cinder as Mercury growls around the kitchen behind her, he passes OUT OF FRAME next to her. Cinder switches the phone to her other hand then... THUNK! Her free hand seems to do something out of frame. There is a gurgling, and the sound of liquid dribbling onto the floor.** _ **(Don't go away. We'll find out what happened in a moment)**_

"I would rather not know" Ruby says " Even if I am curious"

 **AT THE PAYPHONE**

 **Finch "The dog's really barking. Maybe it's already there. What should I do?**

"Hang up" Blake simply says

 **Jaune takes the phone from Finch's hand. Cinder's voice is floating through the receiver.**

 **Cinder "(filtered) Finch? Finch, are you okay?"**

 **Jaune speaks into the phone in a perfect imitation of Finch's voice "I'm right here. I'm fine. (to Finch, a whisper) What's the dog's name?"**

 **Finch "Max?"**

 **Jaune nods. Speaks into the phone. "Hey, Cinder, what's wrong with Wolfy? I can hear him barking. Is he okay?"**

"Why did he call his dog wolfy if its named Max?" Ruby asks

"To see if its really Cinder." Blake says in sudden realization

 **Cinder (filtered) Wolfy's fine, honey. Wolfy's just fine. Where are you?**

 **Jaune unceremoniously hangs up the phone. Turns to Finch. "Your foster parents are dead."**

 **Jaune heads for the bike, while Finch, shocked, stares after him.**

"That can't be good" Yang says

 **Cinder hangs up the phone. Her expression is neutral. Calm.** **PAN OVER** **along her arm, which is stretched out straight from the shoulder. Partway along its length her arm has turned smoothly into something else... a metal cylinder which tapers into a sword-like spike. Now we see Mercury Fall** **PINNED TO A KITCHEN CABINET** **by the spike which has punched through his milk carton, through his mouth and exits the back of his head into the cabinet door. His eyes are glassy and lifeless.**

RWBY gain a green complextion

 **The spike is withdrawn - SWIISHHTT! - so rapidly, Mercury is actually standing there a second before he slumps out of sight. THUMP. Cinder doesn't bat an eye as the spike smoothly changes shape and color, transforming back into a hand, and then Cinder CHANGES rapidly into the COP we now know as Ozpin. The change has liquid quality.**

 **Off a quiet street, Jaune stands near the Harley, watching Finch pace before him. Finch's brain is calling time-out**

" **I need a minute here. You're telling me that this thing can imitate anything it touches?" Finch asks panicked**

" **Anything it samples by physical contact" Jaune says confirming Finches question**

 **Finch thinks about that, trying to grasp their opponent's parameters.**

"Well that sucks, so it could disguise itself as a scroll?" Weiss asks

" **Get real...Like it could disguise itself as a pack of cigarettes?" Finch asks**

"Wow Weiss cream, you guys have the same sort of wave length" Yang says impressed

" **No. Only an object of equal size." Jaune says**

 **Finch's still reeling from meeting one terminator, which now seems downright conventional next to the exotic new model.**

" **Well, why doesn't it become a bomb or something to get me?" Finch asks**

"Good question" Blake adds in approval

" **It can't form complex machines. Guns and explosives have chemicals, moving parts. It doesn't work that way. But it can form solid metal shapes."**

"Well that's somewhat convenient" Ruby says

" **Like what?**

" **Knives and stabbing weapons" Jaune says**

 **Ozpin opens the back door and approaches the big German Shepherd, which slinks away from it, barking in fear. Ozpin walk right into CLOSE UP. Reaches down, OUT OF FRAME. We hear that sickening THUNK followed by a shrill YELP. Then Ozpin's hand snaps up INTO FRAME holding a bloody dog collar. The tag reads "MAX". Ozpin nods thoughtfully. Heads back to the house.**

"Doggy NOOO!" Ruby cries

 **CLOSE ON A BLACK & WHITE PHOTOGRAPH. The image is a nightmare from the past. It is a surveillance camera still-frame from the L.A. police station where the first terminator made such an impression in 1984. We see the blurry forms of the cop frozen in the emergency lights of a burning corridor. A black-clad figure stands at the end of the corridor. The guy has short-cropped hair and dark glasses. An AR-80 assault rifle in one hand, and a 12-gauge in the other - holding them both like toy pistols. ANOTHER PHOTO is slapped on top of the first. Another still-frame blow-up is placed over the last. Terminator looms in CLOSEUP.**

 **DETECTIVE WEATHERSBY (O.S.) "These were taken at the West Highland police station in 1984. You were there." He tells Winter**

 **The photos are lying on the table in front of Winter, placed there by DETECTIVE WEATHERSBY. His partner DET. MOSSBERG, and Dr. Oobleck, sit at the table as well. Two uniformed cops, plus Douglas, stand by the door. Winter stares listlessly at the top photo. She's withdrawn, haggard... drugged-looking.**

 **MOSSBERG "He killed seventeen police officers that night. Recognize him?"**

 **Weathersby slaps another black-and-white eight-by-ten on the table. A closeup of Jaune taken by the Japanese tourist at the mall. It's the same face.**

 **MOSSBERG "This one was taken by a Japanese tourist today.**

 **Winter doesn't react. It's hard to tell she's thinking. Whether she's up hope or is just in a drugged stupor.**

 **WEATHERSBY "Ms. Schnee, we know you know who this guy is. Look, I just sat hear and told you that your son's missing. His foster parents have been murdered, and we know this guy's involved. Doesn't that mean anything to you. Don't you care?"**

 **Winter stares up at him. A cold and empty stare. He glances at Oobleck. Then at his partner.**

 **MOSSBERG "We're wasting our time."**

 **One of the uniformed cops opens the door and Mossberg strides into the hall. Weathersby and the two uniforms follow him out, with Oobleck right behind.**

 **Oobleck "Sorry, gentleman...**

 **TIGHT ON Winter, slumped under the bright lights. Totally out of it. Then we see her hand, creeping along the edge of the table toward the stack of photos. She slips off the paper clip binding the stills together, and hides it between her fingers. Douglas jerks her up by the arms and leads her out.**

"Idiots, if they wanted answers, then you shouldn't have drugged her up" Weiss says

" **See, we spent a lot of time in Nicaragua... places like that." Finch says to Jaune as they rest by the motorcycle.**

" **For a while she was with this crazy ex-Green Beret guy, running guns. Then there were some other guys. She'd shack up with anybody she could learn from. So, then she could teach me how to be this great military leader. Then she gets busted and it's like...sorry kid, your mom's a psycho. Didn't you know? It's like everything I'd been brought up to believe was just made-up Bullshit! I hated her for that. (he looks up) But everything she said was true. She knew, but nobody believed her…not even me (he stands) Listen, we gotta get her out of there."**

"Good job Finch, go save you mother" Ruby exclaims

" **Negative. The T-1000's highest probability for success now would be to copy Winter Schnee and wait for you to make contact with her."**

"That is true, he would be in more danger if he goes" Blake says

" **Oh, great. And what happens to her?" Finch asks sarcastically**

 **Jaune, as always, replies it matter-of-factly. "Typically, the subject being copied is terminated."**

"OH H*** NO" Yang says "You need to go and save him"

" **Shit! Why didn't you tell me? We gotta go right now!" Finch shouts**

" **Negative. She is not a mission priority."**

"Well F*** you Jaune" Yang says

"YANG!" Ruby says in shock

"I'm sorry, but he making me mad right now." Yang says with red eyes

"Yang, he's a programed robot, you can't expect him to fight against his programing." Weiss says

" **Yeah, well fuck you, she's a priority to me!" Finch yells**

"Yea, you tell him" Yang says

 **Finch strides away. Jaune goes after him and grabs him arm. Finch struggles against the grip. Which doesn't do him much good.**

" **Hey, goddammit! What's your problem?" Finch yells**

 **Jaune starts dragging Finch back to the bike. Finch spots a couple of college-age slab-o-meat JOCK-TYPES across the street and starts yelling to them.**

 **Finch "Help! HELP! I'm being kidnapped! Get this psycho off of me!**

 **The TWO JOCKS start toward him.**

 **Finch yells in outrage to Jaune "Let go of me!"**

 **To his surprise, Jaune's hand opens so fast Finch falls right on his butt. He looks up at the open hand.**

"uuuhhhh what?" Yang asks

" **Oww! Why'd you do that?" Finch asks**

" **Because you told me to." Jaune says**

"…no way" Yang says

 **Finch stares at him in amazement as he realizes "You have to do what I say huh?! He asks smugly**

" **That is one of my mission parameters." Jaune says**

"No friken way" Yang says with a smile

" **Prove it... stand on one foot." Finch orders**

 **Jaune expressionlessly lifts one leg. Finch grins.**

That is AWESOME!" Yang shouts

" **Cool! My own terminator. This is great!"**

 **The two guys, one of them a gorilla Faunus, get there and look at Jaune standing there calmly with one leg up in the air. This big guy in black leather and dark glasses, standing like a statue.**

 **FIRST JOCK "You okay kid?**

 **Finch turns to him No longer needing to be rescued.**

 **Finch "Take a hike, bozo."**

"Well if you didn't need them, why did you call them?" Ruby asks sarcastically

 **FIRST JOCK "Yeah? **** you, you little dipshit."**

 **Finch "Dipshit? Did you call moi a dipshit?! (to Jaune) Grab this guy."**

 **Jaune complies instantly, hoisting him one-handed by the guys hair. The guy's legs are pinwheeling.**

 **Finch "Now who's the dipshit, you jock douchebag?**

"You are you bully" Ruby says

 **Immediately, things get out of hand. The guy's friend jumps behind Jaune and tries to grab him in a full nelson. Jaune throws the first guy across the hood of a car, grabs the second by the hand, whips out his .45 in a quick blur, and aims the muzzle at the guy's forehead.**

The girls start to pale in fear as they watch Jaune kill this man

"Ok I take it back, not Awesome." Yang says

 **Finch pushes Jaune's arm with a yell as he pulls the trigger. Finch's weight is just enough to deflect the gun a few inches. The guy flinches, stunned by the K-BOOM next to his ear. He stares, shocked. Pissing himself. Finch is freaking out, too.**

The girls sigh in relief that the guy is ok

 **He screams at Jaune. "Put the gun down NOW!**

 **Jaune sets the .45 on the sidewalk. Finch scoops it up fast then turns to the shocked civilians, who can't believe what just happened.**

 **Finch "Walk away."**

 **They do. Fast. Finch grabs Jaune by the arm and tugs him toward the bike. Finch still holds the gun, reluctant to give it back.**

 **Finch "Monty Oum... you were gonna kill that guy!"**

"Yea Jaune, what's up with that?!" Yang asks upset

" **Of course. I'm a terminator." Jaune simply says**

 **Finch** and Yang **stare at him. Having your own terminator just became a little bit less fun to them.**

 **Finch "Listen to me, very carefully, okay? You're not a terminator any more alright? You got that? You can't just go around killing people!**

 **Jaune "Why?**

All of team RWBY fall face first into the floor in a typical anime action.

" **Whattaya mean, why? Cause you can't!" finch exclaims**

" **Why?"**

" **You just can't, okay? Trust me on this." Finch says**

 **Jaune doesn't get it. Finch just stares at him, frightened at what just almost happened. He gets a glimpse of the responsibility that comes with power. Finally, he hands the .45 back to Jaune, who puts it away.**

" **Look, I'm gonna go get my mom, and I Order you to help me." Finch orders**

* * *

 **At a** **GUARD SHACK** **, A bored security guard glances up as an LAPD black-and-white pulls up. He raises the barricade and nods at the T-1000/Ozpin as it passes.**

"Oh no!" Ruby says "Jaune was right"

 **Douglas inches up the last of Winter's restraints. Then her leans over her... looking down. Even wrecked as she is, we see the beauty in her face. He bends down and we think he's going to kiss her.**

"He better not" Weiss says

 **Instead he runs his tongue across her face like a dog would. She seems not to even see him. Her dull eyes past him. He can't provoke a reaction. Even here, strapped down, the two of them alone, she gives him no superiority. He smirks and leaves. We hear the sound of his night-stick tapping its way down the corridor, growing fainter.**

"LET ME AT HIM, IM GONNA KILL THAT MOTHER******!" Weiss says in a blaze of fury as the three others hold her down.

 **Winter's eyes snap suddenly alert. There is intensity and resolve in them. She slips the paper clip out from between her fingers and awkwardly spreads it open into a straight piece of wire. With slow, painful concentration she moves it toward the lock of the restraints that bind her wrists to the bed at her sides.**

"…nice" Blake calmly says with a small thumbs up.

 **TIGHT ON RESTRAINT LOCK** **as it unlatches... successfully picked by Winter's paper clip. This is not an easy thing to do but Winter taught herself a lot of things in her years of hiding. Winter, her hands free, sits up and releases the Velcro straps on her feet. She rolls off the bed and we see her in a whole new light. She is totally alert, almost feral in her movements.**

"Come on sis, you can do it" Weiss whispers to herself, momentarily forgetting her fury

 **A NIGHT NURSE** **types at a desk nearby. She looks up at the sound of footsteps and sees Ozpin (T-1000) walking toward her.**

 **Ozpin "You have a Winter Schnee here?**

 **She assumes he's with the other cops so she smiles.**

 **NIGHT NURSE "Running late, aren't you? Your friends are on their way out now..." She says as she looks at a monitor showing Ozpin and the other cops. When she turns back to the window, Ozpin's no longer there. She goes to the counter and leans out to see if he's at the coffee machine or someplace. No. Reception is empty. And so is the long corridor beyond. She frowns. Too weird.**

"Where did he go?" Ruby asks

 **Oobleck comes through the solenoid door with Mossberg and Weathersby, the two uniformed cops, and the hospital security guard. The guard retrieves his 9mm pistol from a lock-out box behind the night desk.**

 **Oobleck faces him and says "Lewis, see these gentlemen out and then lock up for the night."**

 **The security guard nods. Oobleck goes back into the secure area of the hospital and the cops walk down the long corridor to the main doors. No sign of Ozpin. Mossberg and the other cops exit, and the guard locks the door behind them.**

"Seriously where did he go"

 **The guard walks slowly back along the long corridor. The hall is dark, with the light at the night desk far ahead like a sanctuary. His footsteps ring hollowly on the tile floor while His keys jingle. As he takes a step on a single tile, the guard's feet continue forward. An instant later the floor starts to move.**

"(GASP) it was the floor the whole time?!" Ruby asks in whispered shock

The other girls are completely shocked because they have never seen anything like it before

 **It shivers and bulges upward like a liquid mass, still retaining the two-tone checkerboard of the tile. It hunches up silently into a quivering shadow in the darkness past the guard. Up ahead we hear typing. The night nurse has her back to us, working. The guard stops at a coffee machine and makes himself a cup**

 **Guard "Hey Gretta, want some coffee?"**

" **No thanks…how about a beer?" She asks jokingly**

 **Behind him the fluid mass as reaches six feet of height and begins to resolve rapidly into a human figure. It loses the color and texture of the tile and becomes... THE GUARD.**

"Run dude, he's going to kill you!" Yang shouts at the guard getting the coffee

 **The guard now finished with making it, looks at the cup to see if he won a prize from the cup's promo.**

" **HAHA looks like I gotta full house! Must be my lucky day." He says to himself.**

"Oh if only it was" Blake says

 **The T-1000/Guard's feet are the last to form, the last of the "liquid floor" pulling in to form shiny black guard shoes. The shoes detach with a faint sucking sound from the real floor as the T-1000/Guard takes its first step.**

 **The real guard spins at the sound of footsteps to see... himself. He has one deeply disturbing moment to consider the ramifications of that. Then he sees his double calmly raise its hand and, inexplicably, points his right index finger directly at the real guard's face, about a foot away. In a split second, the finger spears out, elongating into a thin steel rod which snaps out like a stiletto, slamming into the guard's eye.**

RWBY gain that green complexion, grab their puke buckets, and hurl in disgust

 **It punches into the corner of the eye, past the eyeball like a trans- orbital lobotomy tool, and emerges from the back of the guard's skull. Life quietly empties from the guard's face. He is dead weight, hanging from the rod/finger with suddenly reacts - SSSNICK. As the guard slumps, the T-1000 takes his weight easily with one hand and walks him, like it's carrying a suit on a hanger, back toward the night desk. The wounds are so tiny, no blood drips onto the floor.**

"Come on woman, look up" Weiss yells as the woman ignores the dead body

 **Ozpin moves past, dragging the unseen guard toward a closet down the hall from the night receiving station. T-1000/Guard removes the Browning High-Power pistol and the keys from the real guard's belt, then stuffs the body into the utility closet.**

 **Douglas the attendant is tapping his stick along the wall like he does every night on his rounds. He shines a little mag-light in the windows of the cells as he passes, barely slowing. He rounds the corner. His footsteps echo in the dark hallway. The tip of the stick hits the wall. Tap, tap, tap... getting closer to Winter's cell. He stops at the door.**

"No, don't look!" Weiss yells

 **He is about to shine his light in when he notices that a utility closet across the hall is open. He goes to shut it, absently flicking his light into the dark closet. He notices something strange among the buckets and cleaning supplies. A mop lies on the floor, with its handle snapped off about halfway up. The other half is missing.**

"…Sneak attack" Blake whispers to herself

 **Douglas ponders this for half a second, then hears a SOUND behind him and spins around. The sound he heard was Winter's cell door. The missing two feet of MOP HANDLE fill his vision as it CRACKS viciously across the bridge of his nose.**

"called it" She whispers to herself again

 **250 pounds of doughy attendant hit the floor like a sack of cement. Winter slams the makeshift baton down expertly across the back of his head, bouncing him off the linoleum. Lights out, Douglas. She drags him into her cell and locks him in with his own keys. Then swaps her mop-handle for his nice heavy night-stick.**

"Nice" Ruby says

 **Winter moves down the dark corridor, cat-stepping in her bare feet. She holds the baton like a pro, laid back along the forearm, police- style. She looks dangerous.**

 **The T-1000 as the guard walks down a simple corridor continuing his search. He looks at the doors and the camera moves to show the numbers of the inmate doors. When the camera moves back, it shows that Ozpin changed back to its original form.**

 **Cuts to show Jaune and Finch on their motorcycle, like two men on a mission. One of them being a child and the other a killer robot.**

"Hurry up Jaune and kick his ass" Yang says

 **MOVING TOWARD** **the nurse's station. We hear Oobleck's voice, reviewing medication with the night attendant.** **Oobleck, yawning, looking at his watch.** **He turns to go but Winter is there.** **She tosses the keys to the attendant. Due to reflexes, he caught the keys, however that left him open to Winter beating him down with the baton** **WHAP-WHAP-WHAP! You can barely see the thing she's swinging it so fast. The guys goes down.**

"Yea, that's right. Take him down" Weiss yells in joy

 **Oobleck lunges for the alarm button and she cracks down hard on his arm. He cries out and grabs his wrist. She then smacks him behind the knees expertly with the baton. His legs buckle and he drops to his knees with his chin on the desk.**

 **Moving rapidly, she whips open a medication drawer and grabs a syringe. She jams it into the orderly's butt and fires the whole shot. Still holding the empty syringe, she sees what she needs next. They keep the toxic cleaning supplies in here to keep the inmates from drinking Drano.**

 **Oobleck "You broke my arm!**

 **Winter "There're 215 bones in the human body, motherfucker. That's one. Now don't move!**

 **She grabs a plastic jug of LIQUID PLUM'R and slams it down on the desk inches from Oobleck's eyes. She jams the empty syringe into the plastic jug. Draws back the plunger. The syringe fills with blue liquid.**

" **What are you gonna do? Oobleck asks in pain**

 **Jaune and Finch are approaching the guard gate on the Harley. They can see the guard inside looks up at the sound of the engine.**

" **Now remember, you're not gonna kill anyone, right?" Finch**

" **Right." Jaune says**

 **Finch looks at him. He's not convinced.**

 **Finch "Swear."**

 **Jaune "What?"**

" **Just say "I swear I won't kill anyone." Finch says as he holds his hand up, like he's being sworn in.**

"Good idea" Ruby says as she gets up and grabs some popcorn with her semblance

 **Jaune stares at Finch. Then he mimics the gesture.**

 **Jaune "I swear I will not kill anyone."**

 **Finch feeling better allows Jaune to go forward. Jaune stops the bike and gets off. The guard, sensing trouble, has his gun drawn as he comes out of the shack.**

"Ok what did I miss?" Ruby asks

 **Jaune walks toward him drawing his .45 smoothly. BLAM! He shoots the guard accurately in the thigh. The guy drops, screaming and clutching his leg. Jaune kicks the guard's gun away, then smashes the phone in the shack with his fist. He pushes the button to raise the gate and walks back to the bike.**

"…What the heck Jaune?" Ruby asks

" **He'll live." Jaune tells Finch**

A moment of silence…and then Ruby facepalms herself

 **Terminator climbs onto the bike. They drive toward the hospital, heading down an ambulance ramp to an underground receiving area.**

 **The attendants at the security checkpoint look up at the monitor as someone enter the corridor. They see Winter, holding Oobleck at syringe-point.**

" **Son of a Bitch" The female Rabbit Faunus exclaims as they watch Winter moving forward**

 **Winter speaks to them through an intercom on the wall. Her voice comes through the speaker. "Open it or he'll be dead before he hits the floor.**

"WINTER!?" Weiss shouts in shock. Actually, seeing her sister threaten someone like this

 **The attendants' adrenaline levels just went off the scale. The first attendant shakes him head no. The amperage here is really high. The Woman keys the intercom switch.**

" **There's no way, Schnee. Let him go." The Rabbit Faunus says**

 **Oobleck's face is the color of suet.**

" **It won't work, Winter. You're no killer. I don't believe you'd do it." Oobleck says**

" **You're already dead, Oobleck. Everybody here dies. You know I believe that. So, don't fuck with me!" she says, her voice in a deadly cold hiss.**

"…This is not my sister" Weiss says to herself. "My sister is far more graceful than this version.

 **Oobleck now scared, yells "Open the god**** door!"**

 **The attendants look at one another. One of them hits the solenoid button. The far door unlocks. Winter pushes Oobleck ahead of her. The nearer, barred door must be unlocked manually.**

" **Step back!" She exclaims**

 **They do. She faces both of them.**

" **Get in the office, Down on the floor! Now!" She orders**

 **They comply.**

" **Not you, open the door." She commands one of them as they move forward**

 **She comes through with Oobleck, giving them a wide berth. Starts backing down the hall away from them, still holding her hostage. She's actually pulling this off.**

"She's gonna make it" Yang says

 **What we can see, but she can't see, it a third orderly waiting just around the corner. He's poised, ready to jump her when she comes abreast of him.**

"…Gosh darn it Yang, you pulled a Weiss." Blake says

"HEY!" Weiss shouts in protest

"I didn't mean too" Yang says sheepishly

 **ON** **Winter backing up, she reaches the corner. The third attendant lunges, grabbing her syringe-hand. Winter spins on the orderly and catches him across the throat with the nightstick. He loses interest fast, dropping to his knees and gagging.**

 **Oobleck pulls away, screaming at the top of his lungs "Get her!"**

 **They scramble up as Winter takes off like a shot around the corner. One of them hits the panic button and ALARMS begin to sound.**

 **IN THE ISOLATION WARD** **, the T-1000 is looking in at a very stoned attendant inside the nurses' station when the alarms shriek through the halls. It reaches into its chest and pulls out the 9mm pistol. Heads for the security entrance.**

"Uh Oh" Ruby says

 **IN ANOTHER CORRIDOR in the maze of the vast hospital, Winter flies past us, her bare feet slapping on the cold tiles. The orderlies charge after her. She's like an animal in a maze. She turns the corner, glancing off the wall, and sprints on without slowing. She reaches a steel door. Tries it. Locked. Footsteps like a drum solo behind her. She fumbles with Douglas' keys, breathing hard. Jams the master in. The orderlies are bearing down on her at full tilt. Winter gets the door open. Dives through. Slams it. She turns a deadbolt knob just as the first orderly grabs the latch on the other side. He's too late. Winter sees them beyond the window, fumbling with their keys. Winter is in another sally-port corridor. A jail-cell type barred door is between her and the corridors of the ward beyond. She sprints to the walls of bars, jams her key into the door. She unlocks and pulls open this door just as she hears the latch of the one she just came through being unlocked. She flings herself frantically through the barred door as the first orderly comes through behind her. She slams the bars shut. CLANG. Her keys are dangling from the lock on the other side from her. The orderly is racing at her, white-lipped with rage. She reaches back through the bars, turns the key, and purposefully snaps it off in the lock. An instant later the big orderly slams against the door, grabbing through the bars for her as she dances back just out of reach. He lunges against the steel bars, unbelievably pissed off.**

"WOOOO, Way to go snow Queen" Yang nicknames Weiss's sister

 **Winter takes off running, looking back at the frustrated orderlies. They're shouting at each other, unable to fit their keys into the lock.**

 **Oobleck shouts at them "Go around, god******! Go around!**

 **ON Winter as she sees the elevators ahead. Now she's home-free. She presses the elevator button and waits, trying to calm her beating heart. A ding down the corridor signals to the elevator there. At a full-tilt sprint, she's nearly there, but when the elevator doors part... Jaune steps out... his head swivels to face her.**

"Yes, Jaune made it in time" Ruby says happily

 **Winter reacts, stricken by the image from her worst nightmares. Her eyes go wide as momentum carries her forward. Her bare feet slip on the slick tile. She slams to the floor, staring up at the leather-clad figure with the shotgun.**

"…oh right, she's afraid of him" Ruby says saddened

 **She loses all semblance of courage and some of her sanity. She's not even aware that she is screaming, or what would be screaming if she could get the breath to do it. In slowed-down dream-time, Winter scrambles back along the floor like a crab, spinning and clawing her way to her feet along the wall. She runs like the wind, like in her nightmare. If she looked back, she would have seen Finch step warily out of the corridor behind Jaune. Finch, however, catches a glimpse of the fleeing Winter and figures out instantly what happened.**

" **Mom! Wait!" He calls out**

 **Winter doesn't hear. She has clicked fully into her own nightmare. They take off running after her.**

"Winter, calm down" Weiss begs

 **She is pelting down the long corridor, back the way she came. As she reaches an intersection with a cross-corridor a white-clad figure blurs from that corridor. The orderly hits her in a flying tackle. She skids across the floor, shrieking and struggling. The other two orderlies leap into the fray.**

 **Winter "No! Help me! God******, it's gonna kill us all!"**

 **She is shouting, pleading, trying to get them to understand what is coming. They grab her thrashing arms and legs. They don't even look where the out-of-control woman is pointing... back along the corridor.**

" **Help hold her Down" They cry out, and the Rabbit Faunus comes in to help restrain her as well. They have pinned her to the cold tiles, a ring of faces above her. Oobleck leans down to her, holding a syringe with a heavy dose of trank. Winter cranes her neck and sees the dark silhouette of Jaune coming up behind them. It is exactly her nightmare. She screams in utter hopelessness.**

' _WINTER!_ ' Weiss thinks in sadness. Praying that she may never see her big sister like this

 **Jaune, holding the shotgun in one hand, reaches down and grabs one of the orderlies with his other hand. He hurls the 200-pound guys against the far wall of the corridor. SMACK! He drops to the floor. The other two orderlies react instantly, leaping onto the intruder. Jaune seems to disappear for a moment under the two big guys. Then there is an explosion of white-clad figures, as the orderlies are flung outward like they stepped on a land mine. One crashes through a window of safety glass and is caught before a two-story fall by the outer steel bars. The other crashes through an office door, splintering it into kindling.**

"Go Jaune Go" Ruby and Yang both cheer

 **The Security woman seeing this, strikes a right cross across Jaune's face, breaking his glasses in the process.**

"oooo" Weiss says

 **Jaune, not affected by it, slowly moves his head back to normal.**

"…Damn, I should do that some time to intimidate someone." Yang says felling intimidated

 **He grabs the woman's face and lightly pushes her away. Although it was a light push for him, she sailed back 20 feet and knocks her out from her head hitting the tile floors**

 **Oobleck looks into Jaune's expressionless face. And it hit him. Winter was right... this guy isn't human. He feels the fabric of reality crumbling.**

 **Winter blinks, staring up at the figure looming over her. Finch kneels next to her.**

" **Mom, are you okay? Mom?!" Finch asks her**

 **She looks from Jaune to Finch. Back to Jaune. Is this a nightmare? Or has she finally gone truly bad?**

 **Incredibly, Jaune politely reaches his hand down to her, offering to help her up. The last thing she ever expected to see.**

" **Come with me if you want to live." Jaune says as an awesome quote**

"…Nice" Blake says with a thumbs up

 **Finch "It's all right, Mom. He's here to help.**

 **Winter, is a daze, takes the huge hand in her shaking fingers. Jaune lifts her to her feet.**

 **Finch sees a** **GUARD** **standing thirty feet away, on the other side of the walls of bars. Finch doesn't know what we know, but he knows something's not right with this guy. Jaune turns to follow Finch's gaze.**

 **The T-1000 walks forward, reaching the bars. It stops for just a second, and then it's body divides like jello around the bars. As it squeezes itself through like metal playdough, its surface reforms perfectly on our side. We see it deform and squeeze through like a viscous paste forced past an obstacle.**

 **There is a** **CLANK** **and we see that the guard's gun has caught against the bars... the only solid object. The T-1000 turns its wrist and tries again, slipping the gun endwise through the gap.**

 **Jaune grabs Finch and pushes him behind him towards Winter**

 **Jaune "Go! Run!**

 **T-1000 walks toward them, opening fire with the Browning Hi-Power. Jaune straight-arms the 12-guage like a pistol and** **FIRES.** **Terminator is hammered by several slugs, and the T-1000 is cratered by two buckshot's hits. It staggers, but comes on. In the craters we see bright mercury before they close and reseal, disappearing in a second.**

 **Jaune turns around and breaks into a run. Ahead, Winter is already at the elevator. Jaune piles in and Finch slaps the button for "Garage Level". The doors start to close. T-1000 charges at them, rapid firing the Browning. The rounds hit the steel doors as they close. T-1000 keeps pumping them at the closing gap. Inside, they see the backside of the doors denting with the hits that are punching holes in the other side. The Browning locks open, empty. T-1000 drops it without a glance back. The doors close. K-WHAM! The T-1000 hits them a split second later.**

"HA, NICE TRY MAN! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!" Yang cries out to mock Ozpin

 **The elevator hasn't moved yet. SSWWIKK! A sword-like blade rams through in between the doors, it then slowly morphs into 2 crow bars, forcing them open.**

"…ill be quiet now" Yang says in embarrassment

 **Jaune jams the shotgun through the widening gap. Punches the muzzle right INTO T-1000's face - BOOM! We get a glimpse of the T-1000's head blown apart by the blast. It is hurtled back. The doors close. The car descends.**

" **What is this, what the fucks going on?" Winter asks just outright confused now.**

"That's what we want to know. There's too much going on at once." Ruby says

 **ON THE T-1000** **/Ozpin, outside the elevator. Its head, which is blown apart into two doughy masses lying on the shoulders, reforms quickly. There is no trace of the injury. It sees the closed door and jams its hands between them, its fingertips becoming pry-bars. It pulls the doors apart with inhuman strength and** **LEAPS INTO THE OPEN SHAFT** **.**

 **IN THE ELEVATOR** **. Out trio hears a loud** **THUMP** **on the roof. Jaune, reloading the shotgun, looks up. Winter grabs the .45 from his waistband and aims it at the ceiling. CLANGG! a sword like shaft punches through the ceiling and spears down four feet into the elevator car. It is inches from Winter's face. She opens fire, BAM-BAM-BAM - right through the roof. Lightning-fast the lance withdraws and thrusts down again, slashing Jaune's jacket, and missing Finch by inches. Jaune chambers a round and K-BOOM! the 12-guage opens a hole in the ceiling.**

 **Jaune rocks out in a fury of firing/cocking/firing as the metal shafts slash down again and again. Winter yells in pain as one of them slices open her upper arm.**

 **The doors open. Winter pulls Finch out as soon as the gap is wide enough. They emerge into the basement. We see a blue-and-white hospital security car coming towards them, screeching down the parking lot. Without breaking stride Winter runs right at the car. It skids to a shrieking halt. She's in the guy's face with the .45 in both hands.**

" **Out of the car!" Winter shouts**

 **The patrol guy is thinking what he can try when BLAM! she puts a round through the glass next to his head.**

" **RIGHT NOW!"**

 **The door opens and the guy is coming out with his hands up as Jaune arrives. The cyborg flings the rent-a-cop out of the way and slides behind the wheel.**

 **We see the T-1000 moving like playdough down into the elevator and open the doors as it slowly forms back to its normal shape. Winter gets Finch into the back seat and dives into the front passenger seat as Jaune slams the car into reverse and punches it, lighting up the tires on the slick ramp. Jaune hands the shotgun over his shoulder to Finch and tells him to reload. Finch pulls some shells from the pocket of his army jacket and starts feeding them in. Jaune powers backward up the ramp, scraping along one wall, barely in control. T-1000 is gaining.**

 **Jaune hands Winter another magazine for the .45. She snatches it, drops the other out, and slaps in the new one. Cocks the slide. The car backs along the service driveway toward the security gate. Finch hands the shot gun back to Jaune. He leans out the window and takes aim at the pursuer. The T-1000's face is right in the headlights. Terminator fires, blowing a hole in its shoulder. Shiny liquid metal visible in the hole, which then closes. Winter, half out the passenger window, opens fire. The car crashes backward through the security barricade.**

 **Jaune "(calmly) Hang on. He cuts the wheel hard. The car slews into a reverse 180, swapping ends with a screech. T-1000 is almost on them. Jaune punches it. The car accelerates forward. T-1000 leaps. Lands on the trunk. Its hand is a metal crowbar slammed down through the trunk lid. Feet dragging on the pavement, it slams its other hand down, punching another metal hook into the trunk lid, pulling itself up.**

 **Jaune turns to Winter and simply says "Drive."**

 **Jaune heaves himself half out the driver's window. Winter slaps her foot down on the throttle and steers from the passenger side. T-1000, fully on the car now, holds on with one hook-hand while it slams the other into the back window, sweeping away the glass and missing Finch by inches as he ducks. It draws back for another swing, lunging forward as Jaune whips the shotgun over the roof of the car. Fires point-blank. Hits the T-1000's arm just above the "hand" which anchors it to the car. The 12-guage blows the arm apart, severing the hook-hand. T-1000 tumbles backward off the accelerating car. Finch looks out the back window, his eyes wide. He sees the T-1000 roll to his feet and continue running. But he's dropping way behind now. Winter has the car floored and the liquid-metal killer won't catch them on foot. Finch watches, in awe, as the "crowbar hand", stuck into the trunk right in front of him, reverts to the neutral polyalloy... a kind of think mercury. The gray metal slides off the trunk of the car and falls onto the road to lie there in a quivering blob. The car speeds off into the night.**

 **Ozpin, walking now, coming right up into closeup, watching the tail lights recede. It looks down on the liquid metal blob. Next to it is the T-1000's shiny cop shoe. The mercury blob crawls and rejoins the main mass, disappearing into the "shoe".**

"Well at least he's gone for now" Ruby says upbeat

 **A GHOST CAR** **blasts out of the darkness on a long stretch of moonlight highway. Headlights off, the hospital security car punches a hole in the wind.**

 **INSIDE THE SPEEDING CAR** **the energy is still high. The air is blowing in the shattered windows as Jaune drives the car. Winter looks at Jaune, still not quite believing this is happening. But this is a different Winter than the waitress of 1984. She spends only a second or two dealing with the unbelievable. Then she turns to Finch in the back seat.**

" **You okay?" Winter asks Finch**

 **He nods.**

" **Can you see anything?" Finch asks Jaune**

 **Jaune's POV. A monochrome image of the highway lit bright as day.**

 **Jaune replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can see Everything."**

 **Finch simply responds with "Cool."**

 **Winter reaches for Finch and we think she's going to hug him.**

"Aww how sweet" Weiss says

 **She starts to rub her hands over him and we realize she's checking for injuries, very clinically the way a vet checks a dog for broken bones. He pulls away from her. He hates her always checking him, treating him like he might break, like some piece of rare china.**

 **Finch "I said I was okay."**

 **Winter looks at him, exasperated and stern.**

 **Winter "Finch, it was stupid of you to go there."**

"Wait what?" Weiss asks

 **Finch stares at her, surprised.**

" **Goddamnit, Finch, you have to be smarter than that. You almost got yourself killed. What were you thinking! You can't risk yourself, not even for me, do you understand? Your too important!" Winter lectures**

No words can express the shock of team RWBY from what she said.

 **We see his chin quiver. He's a tough kid, but all he really wants is for her to love him. He hasn't had enough years on the planet yet to be the man of steel she demands.**

 **Finch "I... had to get you out of the place..."**

" **I can take care of myself." Winter says**

' _This is just like my own mother. Cold and distant. Constantly tough and shallow of everyone else's feelings'_ Yang thought

 **His face crumples. He starts to cry.**

 **Jaune turns and sees the water leaking from his eyes. It doesn't make any sense to him.**

" **What is wrong with your eyes?" Jaune asks**

"(snicker) ok that was kinda funny" Ruby says with a smile

 **Finch turns away, ashamed. Winter lets her breath out, realizing how keyed up she is. She turns to Jaune, giving him a wary once over.**

" **So, what's your story?" She asks him**

"He's saving your lives." Blake says in a monotone voice

 **Back at the medical asylum, Ozpin walks towards the scene. As he gets closer, a Bike cop about to leave sees him.**

 **BIKE COP "Hey, Everything okay?**

 **Ozpin seeing him says "Everything's fine. Thanks for checking." As he is about to leave, he looks at the bike and says to the cop "Say, that's a nice bike"**

"Of course, he would take it." Weiss says

* * *

 **A rundown gas station with a buzzing neon sign and no one around. They pull into the drive and slowly cruise past the empty office. A sign in the window says** **CLOSED SUNDAYS** **. They continue around the building to the garage's back door.** **AT THE GARAGE DOOR** **, Jaune breaks the lock on the roll-up door and raises it. Winter pulls the security car in out of sight.**

"Secret layer" Ruby says

 **TIGHT ON FIRST-AID KIT** **from the office, plus some not-so-oily rags, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a few small tools, and other makeshift odds and ends. Jaune's hand comes into shot. Sets down a bloody rag and picks up a clean one. Winter sits on an empty crate, with Jaune is beside her, suturing her wound with some fine wire from the winding of an alternator. Using a pair of needle-nose pliers he draws the wire through her pale skin with a delicate hand.**

"uhh what is he doing" Ruby asks

"You dunce, didn't you take a first aid class?" Weiss asks

"I got moved ahead 2 years remember?" She says a bit sadden

 **Winter, not really trusting Jaune or in her mind, The killer Terminator, simply asks "Look, do you even know what you're doing?"**

" **I have detailed files on human and Faunus anatomy." Jaune replies**

"Well that's good" Blake says

 **Winter stares into his face, inches away, fighting the pain. She doesn't like him being this close to her to begin with, let alone carving on her.**

" **I'll bet. Makes you a more efficient killer, right?" Winter asks sarcastically**

 **Jaune "Correct.**

 **Now showing Jaune's back, the leather jacket is riddled with bullet holes. Winter and Finch help pull it off, revealing Jaune's broad, muscular back beneath. Finch and Winter stare in amazement. There are at least twenty bullet holes in him. Back. Arms. Legs. Fortunately, they're all 9mm. The holes are small and the damage cosmetic.**

The RWBY team can't help but marvel at the scene.

" **Does it hurt?" Finch asks**

" **I sense injuries. The data could be called pain." Jaune replies**

 **Winter starts washing the bullet holes in his broad back with alcohol.**

 **Winter "Will these heal up?**

 **Jaune nods. She reaches into the bloody wounds with pliers and finds the copper-jacketed bullets, flattening against the armored endoskeleton. Pulls them out. They CLINK one by one into a glass.**

 **Winter "That's good. Because if you can't pass for human, you won't be much good to us."**

 **She concentrates on removing the slugs. CLINK. CLINK.**

" **How long do you live? I mean, last?" Finch asks**

"That is a good question" Blake says with a curious expression on her face

" **A hundred and twenty years on my existing power cell." Jaune says**

"ok so your average huntsmen life if you live for that long." Weiss says

 **Winter nods, pulling out another slug. CLINK. The glass nearly full of flattened bullets. She begins to sew the holes closed with a few wire sutures. Finch watches in quiet amazement, the two warriors calmly fixing each other.**

" **Can you learn things that you're not programed with? So, you can be... you know. More human. Not such a dork all the time." Finch bluntly asks**

"Yea that would be good for Robo-Jaune" Yang says

 **Jaune turns towards him. "My CPU is a neural-net processor... a learning computer. But Skynet presets the switch to "read-only" when we are sent out alone."**

"Well that sucks" Ruby says

" **Doesn't want you thinking too much, huh?" Winter asks cynically**

" **No."**

" **Can we reset the switch? Finch asks**

"I doubt that it would be that easy" Weiss says

 **E.C.U. OF AN X-ACTO KNIFE cutting into Terminator's scalp at the base of his skull. His voice calmly directs Winter as she spreads the bloody incision and locates the maintenance port for the CPU in the chrome skull beneath.**

"AWW COME ON!" Weiss exclaims in frustration.

" **Rotate the 2 locking cylinders counter-clock wise" Jaune says**

 **She wipes away the blood and uses the garage-mechanic's air tools to unscrew the port cover.**

" **Now open the port cover."**

 **She wipes away the blood and uses the garage-mechanic's air tools to unscrew the port cover.**

" **Good, now remove the shock dampeners separate. You should then have access to the CPU"**

 **Jaune's POV (DIGITIZED) as he watches her work in a mirror they've taken from the washroom. Winter and Finch are standing behind him. Her hands are covered with blood, like a surgeon's.**

" **Hold the CPU by its base tab, and pull."**

 **Following the instructions, she reaches in with a pair of tweezers and** **PULLS** **\- there is a** **BURST OF STATIC** **and the screen goes** **BLACK.**

"Wait what just happened" Yang asks

 **TIGHT ON** **Finch** **AND** **Winter looking at what she has removed. A reddish- brown ceramic rectangle with a connector on one end. About the size and shape of a domino. On close inspection it appears to be made up of small cubes connected together. It is identical to the shattered one in the vault at Cyberdyne Systems. Now we know it is that Flynt Coals values so highly. The brain of a terminator.**

"So that's Robo-Jaune's brain? Kind of small isn't it?" Yang asks

"Maybe, but its far more advance that what I've seen" Ruby says

 **Finch walks around Jaune and looks at his face. Eyes open, he is completely inert. Dead. Finch lifts his huge hand. The dead servos whine sullenly as he forces them. It's like rigor mortis. He releases the hand and it stays in the lifted position. Winter examines the CPU chip then she sets it on the work table and picks up a small sledge hammer.**

"Winter what are you doing?" Weiss asks nervously

 **Finch "Can you see the pin switch?" he asks her still looking at Jaune. When he looks at her, he realizes what she is about to do. Dives at her as the sledge is whistling down.**

" **No!"**

 **He slaps his hand down over the chip. Winter barely stops the sledge before smashing his fingers.**

" **Out of the way, Finch!" Winter demands**

" **No! Don't kill him!" Finch exclaims**

" **It, Finch. Not him. It." Winter says with venom as she looks at Jaune**

" **Alright, it! We need it!" Finch agrees just to ease her down as he keeps his hand right where it is.**

" **Listen to me, We're better off by ourselves." Winter says**

" **But it's the only proof we have to the future and about the war and all that." Finch says**

" **Maybe, I don't trust it!" Winter exclaims**

" **But he's my friend alright!" Finch exclaims**

" **These things are hard to kill, Finch, believe me, I know. And if something goes wrong, we may never have this opportunity again so MOVE!" Winter demands as her eyes show a feral quality to them**

 **Finch, in a calming voice, says "Look, Mom, if I'm supposed to ever be this great leader, you should start listening to my leadership ideas once in a while. Cause if my own mother won't, how do you expect anyone else to."**

"He has a point." Blake says

 **He removes his hand and takes a step back**

 **Winter thinks for just a moment, with her hammer raised in the air, slams it onto the work bench.**

"NOOOOO" RWBY exclaim

 **The camera reveals that she hit next to the chip, leaving a very large dent beside it.**

"OOHH THANK OUM" RWBY respond

"… **fine, well play it your way." Winter says in a defeated tone**

 **Finch palms the chip and studies it minutely.**

 **JAUNE'S VISION** **flares back to life in a burst of static. The image forms. Winter and Finch stands behind him in the mirror.**

" **Was there a problem?" Jaune asks**

 **Finch glances sheepishly at Winter, then smiles at Jaune.**

 **Finch "No problem. None whatsoever.**

"Unless you count the part that you brain was almost smashed to bits." Yang says

 **Finch is seen** **SLEEPING** **, lying on a pile of rags next to a stack of tires. The lights are off. Winter sits nearby, cross-legged, he back against the wall. The .45 is cradles in her lap. She looks weary, but she won't allow herself to sleep with Jaune present. By the office windows, in a slash of moonlight, is Jaune. He stands silent and still, watching the night. Only his eyes move, tracking with the occasional car passing on the road. His figure, silhouetted and still.**

 **Now** **DAYLIGHT** **streams in the dusty windows. Jaune has not moved. Faithful machine sentinel. He turns at a sound. Finch stirs, waking up. He squints into the sunlight. Winter is still awake. She gets up, wincing at the pain in her arm.**

 **Finch and Jaune walks to an old Chevy pickup parked behind the garage. The day is clear but windy. Dust devils chase themselves behind the place. The pickup is locked but Jaune breaks the side window with his fist and opens the door. He and Finch climb in.** **IN THE PICKUP** **, Jaune has this trick (which you could do too if you had servo-driven steel fingers) where he smashes the cowl around a steering column with one blow from the palm of his hand. When it shatters, he strips it away with a single move, and then turns the stub of the lock-mechanism with his fingertips. This starts the vehicle. It takes about three seconds.**

"Ok then, that's good to know someday." Yang says

 **In fact, he does it so quickly, the truck is running by the time Finch flips down the sun visor. A set of keys drops out and Finch catches them. Dangles them in front of Jaune's eyes.**

" **Are we learning yet?" Finch asks jokingly**

"I think he is"

 **Winter comes out. She's found a mechanic's coverall inside, used but fairly clean. It doesn't fit her too well, but it's better than the stuff from the hospital. She's still barefoot. The sun, which she hasn't seen in months, hurts her eyes, Jaune and Finch pull up in the pickup. She gets in.**

" **We need to get as far from the city as possible." Jaune says**

 **Winter gets an idea and says "Just head south."**

 **The pickup roars through light traffic down a long stretch of highway. They set three abreast on the bench seat, Finch in between, like some improbable family on a car trip. Winter leans over to get a look at the speedometer.**

" **Keep it under sixty-five. We can't afford to be pulled over." Winter says**

 **Jaune backs off the throttle slightly. "Affirmative."**

" **No, no, no. You gotta listen to the way people talk. See, you don't say like "Affirmative" or some s*** like that. You say... no problemo. If someone comes off to you with an attitude, you say "eat me"... and if you wanna shine them on, it's "Hasta la vista, baby".**

 **"Hasta la vista, baby"? Jaune says in a slow tone, trying them out**

" **Yeah, or "later, d***wad." Or if someone gets upset you say "chill out." Like that. Or you can do combinations." Finch explains**

"Huh, how do you think Jaune will do learning this stuff." Yang asks Blake

Blake is about to respond but she stops when Jaune, out of the blue, says **"Chill out, dickwad."**

"HAHAHAHAHA never mind. I think I found my answer." Yang says

" **That's great! See, you're getting it." Finch says excited**

" **No problemo." Jaune says**

 **There's a gas pump and a sleazy fast-food stand. Picnic tables are set up at the side of the food stand. A family sits at one, children playing and running about. The pickup truck pulls into the lot. Stops at the gas pump.**

 **Winter turns to Finch. "You got any cash?**

 **Finch pulls what's left of his Ready-Teller money from his pocket.**

" **Only a couple hundred bucks. I'll give you half." Finch says**

 **Winter grabs all of it. Peels off a twenty, hands it to Finch and tells him "Get some food." She opens the truck door and steps out. Finch turns to Jaune.**

" **No sense of humor."**

"Ill say" Yang says

" **And that's another thing. You could lighten up a bit, yourself. This severe routine is getting old. Smile once in a while." Finch says as he and Jaune move to the ordering window**

"… **Smile?" Jaune asks perplexed at what that is**

" **Yeah, Smile. You know. People smile, right? Watch." Finch says as he goes to the order window.**

 **Finch (smiling broadly) "Hi. Nice place you got here. How's business?"**

"I like his smile" Weiss says

 **WINDOW WOMAN**

 **(stone-faced) Gimme a break.**

"…That was rude" Blake simply says

 **Finch (to Jaune) "Okay. Bad example." Finch looks around a bit**

" **Over there, look." Finch says as he points at a** **TEENAGE GUY** **standing at a pay phone nearby. He's talking to someone and starts laughing, grinning.**

" **Like that." Finch says**

 **Jaune's POV (DIGITIZED) The real-time image continues while a replay of one of the guys grinning runs in a window. It expands, so that the guy's mouth fills the window. Replays again in slow motion. A vector-graphic of the lips smiling appears, along with an array of symbolic data.**

 **Jaune tries it and the result is dismal. A rictus-like curling of the lip.**

RWBY cringe at the smile gone wrong

 **His's next effort is a marginal improvement.**

"…That's a bit better at least" Ruby says

" **That's…good, maybe you could practice in front of a mirror or something." Finch says**

 **Winter and Finch are eating cheeseburgers and fries, sitting in the truck and on the curb respectively. They are parked away from the other families, at the end of the gravel parking area. Jaune is pouring coolant into the radiator. Winter is deep in through, turning and turning the whole thing in her brain. Finch, unable to deal with her silence, goes around to where Jaune is working. Finch sees two kids, a human and a Faunus, playing with machine-gun water pistols nearby, viciously squirting each other.**

 **FIRST KID**

 **You're dead!**

 **SECOND KID**

 **Am not!**

 **FIRST KID**

 **Are so!**

"AWW that reminds me of playing with Ruby when we were little" Yang says

 **Finch and Jaune watch them rolling on the ground in a fight to the death. Winter rounds the front of the truck, and sees the kids. Finch sighs, solemn. He looks up at the cyborg.**

" **We're not gonna make it, are we? People, I mean."**

"Don't say that, there's always hope" Ruby says

" **It is in your nature to destroy yourselves." Jaune says**

"That is true. We do constantly fight each other, whether it be small or large." Blake says

 **Finch nods, depressed. "Yeah. Major Drag, huh?**

" **I need to know how Skynet get built. Who's responsible?" Winter asks Jaune**

"… **The man most directly responsible is Flynt Coals, Director of Special Projects at Cyberdyne Systems Corporation."**

" **Why him?"**

" **In a few months he creates a revolutionary type of microprocessor."**

"Ok" Yang says with a go on gesture

" **Go on, Then what?"**

 **Jaune closes the hood and gets into the truck as he speaks. "In three years, Cyberdyne will become the largest supplier of military computer systems. All stealth bombers are upgraded with Cyberdyne computers, becoming fully unmanned. Afterward, they fly with a perfect operational record. The Skynet funding bill is passed. The system goes on-line August 4th, 1997. Human and Faunus decisions are removed from strategic defense. Skynet begins to learn, at a geometric rate. It becomes self-aware at 2:14 a.m. eastern time, August 29. In a panic, they try to pull the plug.**

" **And Skynet fights back." Winter says in realization**

"…damn" Yang says for everyone's thoughts

 **They accelerate back onto the highway.**

" **Yes. It launches its ICBMs against their targets in Vale." Jaune states**

"WHAT!?" RWBY exclaim

" **Why attack Vale? Don't they have friends there?" Finch asks**

"Yea, why attack here?" Ruby asks in panic

" **Because Skynet knows that the Vale counter-strike will remove its enemies here." Jaune says**

" **Monty Oum. How much do you know about Flynt?" Winter asks**

"… **I have detailed files." Jaune says**

" **I want to know everything. What he looks like. Where he lives. Everything." Winter says**

* * *

 **Flynt Coal sits at the huge desk in his study. He is deep in thought, tapping away at the keyboard of his home computer terminal. Next to desk are racks of sophisticated gear. On a Sunday morning, when most men are relaxing, spending time with their families, Flynt is hard at work.**

 **IN A PROFILE CLOSEUP** **we see him in deep concentration, his mind prowling the labyrinth of his new microprocessor.**

 **A WOMAN'S FACE ENTERS FRAME** **soundlessly behind him. He doesn't hear her. His wife, Neon, extends her tongue and traces it down the back of his neck. He smiles and turns to kiss her good morning. She's still in her bathrobe, holding coffee. He's been up for hours. He turns and goes back to work, forgetting instantly that she is standing there. She watches him work, the arcane symbols moving across the screen. We see her frustration, her inability to truly enter the magic box of his world.**

 **Neon "You going to work all day?**

 **Flynt "I'm sorry, baby. This thing is just kicking my ass. I thought we had it with this one..."**

 **He points to a metal box on his desk, about two feet long. As assembly of small cubes. It looks like a dinosaur version of Jaune's CPU.**

" **Flynt, it's Sunday. You promised to take the kids to Raging Waters today."**

" **Oh. I can't, honey. I'm on a roll here." Flynt says**

 **He takes her hands. We see a childlike excitement in his face. He wants so badly to share the almost orgasmic thrill of discovery, the satisfaction of creation.**

" **Baby, this thing is going to blow 'em all away. It's a neural-net process…"**

" **I know. You told me. It's a neural-net processor. It thinks and learns like we do. It's superconducting at room temperature. Other computer are pocket calculators by comparison." Neo says by memory.**

"Well that's a good thing, I think. I mean not because of the terminator thing but with the better than computers thing."

" **But why is that so goddamn important, Flynt? I really need to know, because I feel like I'm going crazy here, sometimes."**

" **I'm sorry, honey, it's just that I'm thiiis close." Flynt says as he holds up his thumb and index finger... a fraction of an inch apart. She picks up the prototype. It doesn't look like much.**

" **Imagine a jetline with a pilot that never makes a mistake, never gets tired, never shows up to work with a hangover. (he taps the prototype) Meet the pilot."**

"… **Why did you marry me, Flynt? Why did we have these two children? You don't need us. Your heart and your mind are in here. (she stares at the metal box in her hands) But it doesn't love you like we do."**

"Dang, way to guilt trip him" Yang says

 **He takes the anodized box from her hands and sets it down. Then he puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her gently. She acquiesces to his kiss.**

" **I'm sorry."**

 **Neon glances over his shoulder. She nods her head toward the doorway to the study. Flynt turns and sees their two kids standing there. Danny (6) and Blythe (4) look rumpled and adorable in their PJs. Flynt wilts at their hopeful expressions.**

" **How about spending some time with your other babies?" Neon asks with a smile**

 **Flynt grins. The forces of darkness have lost this round. He holds out his hands and his kids run to him, cheering.**

* * *

 **The desert northwest of Atlagerie. Burning under the sun like a hallucination. Heat shimmers the image, mirage-like. Jaune turns the pickup off the paved road and barrels along a roadbed a sand and gravel, trailing a huge plume of dust. A sign at the turnoff says: CHARON MESA=2 MI Atlagerie=15MI.** **AHEAD** **is a pathetic oasis of humanity in the vast wasteland, a couple of aging house-trailers, surrounded by assorted junk vehicles and desert-style trash. There is a dirt airstrip behind the trailers, and a stripped Huey helicopter sitting on block nearby.**

"Well doesn't this place look great" Weiss says sarcastically

 **The truck rolls to a stop in a cloud of dust. The place looks deserted. The door to the nearest trailer bangs in the wind.**

 **Winter (to Jaune and Finch) Stay in the truck.**

 **A DARK FIGURE** **in the F.G. has an AK-47 trained on the pickup as Winter gets out. ON Winter peering through the backlit dust. The sound of wind. She approaches the trailer.**

 **Winter (in Vacuo) Taiyang? You here?**

 **She hears KACHANK! behind her and spins, whipping out her .45 in one motion. Taiyang Xiao Long stands behind a rusting jeep, a 12-gauge pump trained on her. He is in his mid-forties, a tough Vacuo Man with a weathered face and heavy mustache. He wears cowboy boots and a flak vest, no shirt.**

"Dang, dad looks good for mid-forties. Not as fit as ours, but not bad" Yang says

" **You pretty jumpy, Schnee." Tai says, his fierce face breaks into a broad grin. The shotgun drops to his side as he walks toward her. When he reaches her, he hugs her, then steps back.**

 **TAI (in Vacuo) Good to see you, Schnee. I knew you'd make it back here sooner or later."**

 **He grins at Finch as he steps from the truck, and then see's Jaune getting out.**

" **Oye, Big Finch! Que pasa? Who's your very large friend?" Tai asks**

 **Finch (perfect Spanish) He's cool, Tai. He's... uh... this is my Uncle Bob. (to Jaune, in English) Uncle Bob, this is Taiyang.**

 **Jaune smiles, Sort of.**

 **Tai squints at him "Hmmm. Uncle Bob, huh? Okay. (yelling) Summer! Get out here, we got company. And bring some f****** tequila!**

 **A thin Guatemalan Hawk Faunus, FRANCO, eighteen or so, comes out of the trailer with the AK-47, followed by Tai's wife, Summer. She has two younger children with her, from a three-year-old GIRL, Yang, to a year-and-half-old girl named Ruby. She waves at Finch. They exchange greetings in Spanish. They seem like nice people.**

 **Jaune looks down at Finch, next to him. He says quietly "Uncle Bob?"**

 **Taiyang (to Winter) "So, Winterlita, you getting famous, you know that? All over the goddamn TV."**

 **Tai rips the cap off the tequila bottle. The One-and-a-Half-year-old toddler go to Jaune and grabs his pants, sliming them with drool. Jaune looks down at the tiny kid, fascinated. What is it?**

"Wait, Jaune never seen a baby before?" Ruby asks

"Well back in his time, which is the future, he was built for war. So, I can only assume that he fought adults only" Blake says saddened just a bit

 **He picks up the child with one huge hand. Looks at it. Turns it different ways. Studying it. Then sets it down. The kid waddles off, a little dizzy.**

"That is not how you handle a baby" Ruby says

 **Winter "I just came for my stuff. And I need clothes, food, and one of your trucks."**

 **Taiyang "(grinning) Hey, how about the fillings out of my f****** teeth while you're at it?"**

" **Now, Tai. (turns to Jaune and Finch) You two are on weapons detail." Winter says**

"OOOOOOOOO we get to see Weapons" Ruby says

"Ruby calm down, it can't be that cool." Weiss says

 **Jaune who is holding one end of a piece of heavy chain which disappears into the sand, pulls and reveals a six-by-eight-foot sheet of steel plate moves slowly under six inches of sand. Jaune drags it far enough to reveal... a rectangular hole in the ground. Like the mouth of a tomb.**

" **One thing about my mom... she always plans ahead." Finch says**

 **From inside the "tomb". Sunlight slashes down into a cinder-block room, less than six feet wide but over twenty longs. Sand spills down the steps. The walls are lined with guns.**

"…That is a lot of guns" Blake says

Ruby does not reply as she has passed out

 **Finch precedes Jaune into Winter's weapons cache. Rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, mortars, RPGs, radio gear. At the far end, boxes containing ammo, grenades, etc. are stacked to the ceiling. Jaune gets real alert. Scanning, wondering where to begin. He picks up a MAC-10 machine pistol. Racks the bolt.**

" **Excellent." Jaune says**

" **Yeah, I thought you'd like this place." Finch says with a smirk**

 **Winter emerges from a trailer. She has changed. Boots, black fatigue pants, T-shirt. Shades. She looks hard. Tai is nearby, packing food and other survival equipment with Yolanda. He looks up as Winter approaches, and slaps the side of a** **BIG FOUR-BY BRONCO** **next to him**

" **This is the best truck, but the water pump is blown. You got the time to change it out?" Tai asks**

" **Yeah. I'm gonna wait till dark to cross the border. (she pulls him away from summer) Tai, it's dangerous for you here. You get out tonight, too, okay?**

" **Yeah, Sure. (he grins) Just drop by any time and totally f*** up my life." Tai says**

 **She slaps him on the shoulder.**

"Your sister looks like good friends with our dad." Ruby says to Weiss

 **Jaune returns from carrying out several cases of ammo. Finch is selecting rifles from a long rack.**

" **See, I grew up in places like this, so I just thought it was how people lived... riding around in helicopters. Learning how to blow shit up." Finch, grabs an AK-47 and racks the bolt with a practiced action. Inspects the receiver for wear. Doesn't like what he sees. Puts is back. His movement are efficient. Professional. Uninterested.**

" **Then, when Mom got busted, I got put in a regular school. The other kids were, like, into Nintendo." Finch says in a mocking tone.**

 **Jaune has found a Mistrilian-era "blooper" M-79 grenade launcher. A very crude but effective weapon. He opens the breech and inspects the bore.**

"… **Are you ever afraid? Finch asks**

 **Jaune pauses for a second. The thought never occurred to him. He searches him mind for the answer...**

" **No."**

 **Jaune slings the M-79 and starts looking for the grenades.**

" **Not even of dying?" Finch asks**

" **No."**

" **You don't feel any emotion about it one way or the other?" Finch asks with an eyebrow raised**

" **No. I have to stay functional until my mission is complete. Then it doesn't matter."**

' _Well that's a bit dark'_ Blake thinks

 **Finch is idly spinning a Sig Saur 9mm pistol on his finger... backwards and forwards like Bat Masteron. "Yeah. I have to stay functional too. (sing-song) "I'm too important".**

 **Jaune pulls back a canvas tarp, revealing a squat, heavy weapon with six barrels clustered in a blunt cylinder. Chain-ammo is fed from a canister sitting next to it. A G.E. MINI-GUN. The most fearsome anti-personnel weapon of the Vietnam era.**

 **Jaune hefts it. Looks at Finch as if to say "Can I? Please?"**

" **It's definitely you." Finch says with a smile**

"Yea, no kidding" Yang says

 **Winter and Finch have their weapons and supply selections laid out on two battered picnic tables for cleaning and packing. Maps, radios, documents, explosives, detonators... just the basics. Winter is field- stripping and cleaning guns, very methodical. There is no wasted motion. Not far away, Finch and Jaune are working on the Bronco. They're greasy up to their elbows, lying on their backs under the engine compartment, ratcheting bolts into places on the new water pump.**

"Ugh, my head…what happened" Ruby says

"You passed out from all the weapons" Blake says

" **Most of the guys my mom was around were geeks, but there was this one guy that was kinda cool. He taught me engines." Finch tells Jaune as he helps fix the truck**

" **Hold this a second." Jaune indicates**

" **Mom screwed it up, of course. Sooner or later she'd always tell them about Judgment Day and me being this world leader and that's be all she wrote." Finch says**

 **Finch thinks he's being causal, but his longing for some kind of parental connection is obvious.**

 **Jaune "Torque wrench please."**

 **Finch "Here. I wish I could have met my real dad."**

 **Jaune "You will."**

 **Finch "Yeah. I guess so. My mom says when I'm, like, 45, I think, I send him back through time to 1984. But right now, he hasn't even been born yet. Man, is messes with your head."**

"Yea, that makes sense." Ruby says

 **Jaune "Where's that other bolt?"**

 **Finch hands it to him**

" **Mom and him were only together for one night, but she still loves him, I guess. I see her crying sometimes. She denies it totally, of course. Like she says she got something in her eye."**

 **They crawl out from under the truck into the bright sunlight.**

" **Why do you cry? Jaune asks**

" **You mean people? I don't know. We just cry. You know. When it hurts." Finch says**

" **Pain causes it? Jaune asks**

" **Uhh, no, it's different... It's when there's nothing wrong with you but you hurt anyway. You get it?" Finch asks**

" **No."**

 **Jaune gets into the Bronco and turns the ignition key and the engine catches with a roar.**

" **Alriight! My man!" Finch says**

" **No problemo." Jaune says**

 **Finch grins and does a victorious thumbs up. Jaune imitates the gesture awkwardly. Finch laughs and makes him get out of the truck, to try and teach him how to high five.**

"Well, at least Jaune is learning some good things" Weiss says

 **Winter, across the compound, pauses in her work to watch Finch and Jaune.**

 **(Winter's POV) We don't hear what Finch and Jaune are saying. It is a soundless pantomime as Finch is trying to show some other gestures? to the cyborg. Trying to get him to walk more casually. Finch walks, then Jaune tries it, then Finch gestures wildly, talking very fast... explaining the fundamental principles of cool. They try it again. Continued ad lib as we hear:**

 **Winter (V.O.)**

 **Watching Finch with the machine, it was suddenly so clear. The Terminator, Jaune, would never stop, it would never leave him... it would always be there. And it would never hurt him, never shout at him or get drunk and hit him, or say it couldn't spend time with him because it was too busy. And it would die to protect him. Of all the would-be fathers who came and went over the years, this thing, this machine, was the only one who measured up. In an insane world, it was the sanest choice."**

RWBY starts to tear up when they hear her explanation.

 **Winter clenches her jaw and goes grimly back to work... a strong woman made hard and cold by years of hard choices. She sits at the picnic table. A few hours have passed, and the weapons are cleaned, her work is done. She hasn't slept in twenty-four hours and she seems to have the weight of the whole world on her shoulder. She draws her knife from its belt sheath. Idly starts to carve something on the table top... the letter "N".**

 **NOT FAR AWAY** **, Finch and Jaune are packing the Bronco for the trip.** **ON** **Winter** **, AT THE TABLE** **as she looks up from her carving, thinking. She watches Taiyang's kids playing nearby... wrestling with a muddy Corgi dog and loving it. She watches Summer walking her toddler by her hands. Backlit, stylized. She looks over at Finch. Loading guns and supplies.**

 **Due to fatigue, Winter's HEAD droops, and she closes her eyes.**

 **Small children playing. Different ones. It reveals a playground in a park. Very idyllic. A dream playground, crowded with laughing children playing on swings, slides, and a jungle gym. It could be the playground we saw melted and frozen in the post-nuclear desolation of 2029. But here the grass is vibrant green and the sun is shining.**

 **Winter, short-haired, looking drab and paramilitary, stands outside the playground. An outsider. Her fingers are hooked in a chain-link fence and she is staring through the fence at the young mothers playing with their kids. A grim-faced harbinger.**

 **Some girls play skip-rope. Their sing-song weaves through the random burbling laughter of the kids. One of the young mothers walks her two-year-old son by the hands. She is wearing a pink waitress uniform. She turns to us, laughing. It is Winter. Beautiful. Radiant. Winter from another life, uncontaminated by the dark future. She glances at the strange woman beyond the fence.**

 **Grim-faced Winter presses against the fence. She starts shouting at them in SLOW MOTION. No sound comes from her mouth. She grabs the fence in frustration, shaking it. Screaming soundlessly. Waitress Winter's smile falls. Then returns as her little boy throws some sand at her. She laughs, turns away, as if the woman at the fence was a shadow, a trick of light.**

 **THE SKY EXPLODES. The children ignite like match heads. Winter is burning, screaming silently, everything silent and overexposed. THE BLAST WAVE HITS... devouring the cowering mothers and children. Winter's scream merges with the howl of the wind as the shockwave rips into her, blasting her apart and leaving her skeleton in her place...**

"That must be horrifying to dream and experience" Yang says

 **Winter wakes up. All is quiet and normal. The children are still playing nearby. Less than fifteen minutes have gone by. Bathed in sweat, Winter sits hunched over the table. Every muscle is shaking. She is gasping. Winter struggles to breathe, running her hand through her hair which is soaked with sweat, she can escape from the hospital, but she can't escape from the madness which haunts her.**

' _oh Winter'_ Weiss thinks in sadness

 **She looks down at the words she has carved on the table, amid the scrawled hearts and bird-droppings. They are: "NO FATE." Something changes in her eyes. She slams her knife down in the table top, embedding it deeply in the words. Then gets up suddenly and starts walking toward Jaune and Finch, striding across the compound with grim purpose. She carries a small nylon pack and a CAR-15 assault rifle. Her face is an impassive mask. She has become a terminator.**

"…no" Weiss whispers in horror

 **FINCH LOOKS UP** **from his work in time to see Winter throw the rifle behind the seat of their stolen pickup, jump in and start it. She slams it in gear. Tai walks up to Finch.**

" **She said you go south with him... (he points at Jaune) ... tonight, like you planned. She will meet you tomorrow in..." Tai says but Finch is moving, running after her.**

" **Mommm! Wait!"**

 **MOVING WITH** **Winter as she leaves the compound. We see Finch running after her... yelling. Can't hear his words. She looks in the rear- view mirror but doesn't slow down…**

"What the heck Winter!? Why would you leave your own son?!" Ruby asks

 **Finch and Jaune ponders the message carved into the top of the picnic table. Winter's knife is still embedded there.**

 **Finch ""No fate." No fate but what we make. My father told her this... I mean I made him memorize it, up in the future, as a message to her -Never mind. Okay, the whole thing goes "The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves."**

"… **She intends to change the future somehow." Jaune says after a thought**

 **Finch "I guess, yeah - (snaps his fingers as it hit him) Oh shit!"**

 **Jaune "Flynt."**

 **Finch "Yeah, gotta be! Flynt Coals! She's gonna blow him away!"**

 **Finch motions to Jaune and breaks into a run.**

 **Finch "Come on. Let's go. LET'S GO!"**

"Yes, that it, hurry Jaune. Else Winter's gonna kill someone." Weiss says

* * *

 **Winter speeds through the darkening desert. Expressionless. In her dark glasses, she looks as pitiless as an insect. TRACKING WITH THE BRONCO, Jaune and Finch heading toward L.A.**

" **This is tactically dangerous." Jaune warns Finch**

 **Finch "Drive faster."**

" **The T-1000 has the same files that I do. It could anticipate this move and reacquire you at Flynt's house." Jaune reminds Finch**

" **I don't care. We've gotta stop her." Finch says**

"… **Killing Flynt might actually prevent the war." Jaune says**

" **I don't care! Haven't you learned anything?! Haven't you figured out why you can't kill people?" Finch asks**

 **Jaune is still stumped and smiles sheepishly.**

" **Look, maybe you don't care if you live or die. But everybody's not like that! Okay?! We have feelings. We hurt. We're afraid. You gotta learn this stuff, man, I'm not kidding. It's important." Finch says**

"He's a robot. He cant have feelings." Weiss says

"…" AIDA pauses the Universe and looks at Weiss until she realizes her mistake

"ex-except for you AIDA. Your family after all." Weiss says

AIDA smiles and continues the Universe

 **The house is high-tech and luxurious. Lots of glass. Flynt's study is lit bluish with the glow of his computer monitors. He is at the terminal, working. Where else? We see him clearly in a long shot from an embankment behind the house.** **A DARK FIGURE** **moves into the foreground. Rack focus to Winter as she turns into profile. She raises the CAR-15 rifle and begins screwing the long heavy cylinder of a sound-suppresser onto the end of the barrel.**

 **Inside the house, Flynt's kids, Danny and Blythe, are playing in the halls with a radio- controlled off-road truck. Danny drives and Blythe scampers after it, trying to catch it. They stop in the hall outside Dyson's study and sees him working at his terminal. Danny puts a finger to his lips, shushing Blythe. His expression is mischievous.**

 **With the silencer in place, Winter eases back the bolt and then slips it forward, chambering a .223 round. Then she lies down on the embankment. Her cheek pressed against the cool rifle-stock, she slides one hand slowly forward to brace the weapon, taking the weight on her elbow. Her other hand slips knowingly to the trigger. Her expression is cold, impassive. She looks through the scope at the man in the house. She feels nothing as she raises the rifle.**

"Oh Monty Oum, if you exist, please don't let Flynt die like this" Ruby whisper prays

 **Flynt, in deep thought. The rhythmic sounds of keys as he works. Symbols on the screen shift.** **ON HIS BACK** **we see the glowing red dot appear.** _ **(Writing this story during this part actually made me get goosebumps. I had to look behind me just so I can feel safe again.)**_ **It is the target dot of Flynt's laser designator. It moves silently up his back toward his head.**

 **IN EXTREME CLOSEUP** **we see Winter's eye at the night-scope.** **TIGHT INSERT** **on her finger as it tightens on the trigger, taking out the slack. She takes a deep breath and holds it. Adjusts her position minutely. The laser dot jiggles on the back of Dyson's neck and then rises, centering on the back of his skull.**

 **Danny's Bigfoot truck roars toward us and… Thump. It hits Flynt's foot. He jerks, startled, and looks down as - POP! His monitor screen is** **BLOWN OUT** **spraying his with glass. He jerks back, utterly shocked... and spins to see the huge hole blown through the window behind him. This saves him as K-THUMP! - the second shot blows the top of his high-backed chair into an explosion of stuffing an inch from his head. Instinctively he dives to the carpet as -BLAM BLAM BLAM - rounds blast through the window, tearing into his desk and computer, blowing his keyboard into shrapnel. With the monitor screen blown out, the room is in darkness. Winter can't see Flynt now, down behind his desk. She puts round after round into the heavy desk, blasting one side of it into kindling. Flynt, scared out of his mind, has his face jammed against the carpet, terrified to move. He sees his kids in the hall.**

 **Flynt "Run, kids! Go! Run!**

 **IN THE HALL** **, Neon rounds the corner at a dead run. She sees the kids running toward her and grabs them in her arms. Down the hall, in the dark study, she sees Flynt on the floor amid the splinters and shrapnel of the continuing fusillade.**

 **Neon "Flynt! Oh my God!"**

 **Flynt "Stay back!"**

 **ON THE FLOOR** **, Flynt flinches as chucks of wood and shattered computer components shower down on him. He looks desperately toward the door, but knows he'd be totally exposed. He'd never make it.**

 **Winter's rifle empties with a final CLACK! She throws it down and draws her .45 smoothly from a shoulder base. She starts toward the house, snapping back the slide on the pistol, chambering a round. She is in a fast, purposeful walk, keeping her eyes fixed on the target. She is utterly determined to kill this man.**

 **FROM UNDER THE DESK** **Flynt can see a sliver in the backyard. He sees Winter's feet as she strides toward him. He tenses to make a break for the door.**

 **Winter raises the pistol, eyes riveted ahead, controlling her breathing. Flynt springs up in a full-tilt sprint. She tracks him. He hooks a foot on the cord of a toppled disk drive. BOOM! Her shot blows apart a lamp where his head was. He hits the floor hard, but keeps moving, scrambling forward. Crunch of glass behind his as Winter's dark form is framed in the blown-out floor-to-ceiling window. Flynt leaps toward the hall. BOOM! Her second shot spins him. He hits the floor in the hallway. Neon is screaming. Flynt struggles forward, stunned. There is a .45-caliber hole clean through his left shoulder. He smears the wall with blood as he staggers up. Looking back, he sees the implacable figure behind him, coming on. He topples through a doorway as - BOOM! BOOM! Shots blowing away the molding where he just was.**

"WINTER! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Weiss shrieks as she see's her sister like this. Yang seeing this, hugs her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry Weiss cream, everything will be ok.

 **Advancing with Winter we enter the living area. Neon has Blythe and she's screaming at Danny, who has run back to his collapsed father.**

 **Neon "Danny! DANNY!**

 **DANNY "Daaaaddddeeee!**

 **Danny is pulling at Flynt, crying and screaming, as his father tries to stagger forward. Neon drops Blythe and runs back for Flynt, grabbing him. Winter looms behind them with the pistol aimed.**

 **Winter "Don't fucking move! Don't FUCKING MOVE! (she swings the gun on Neon) Get on the floor, bitch! Now! Fucking down! NOW!"**

 **Winter is crazy-eyed now, shaking with the intensity of the moment. The kill has gone bad, with screaming kids and the wife involved... things she never figured on. Neon drops to the knees, terrified as she looks into the muzzle of the gun. Blythe runs to Flynt and hugs him, wailing.**

 **BLYTHE "Don't hurt my father!"**

 **Winter (screaming) "Shut up, kid! Get out of the way!"**

 **Flynt looks up, through his pain and incomprehension. Why is this nightmare happening? The black gun muzzle is a foot from his face.**

 **Flynt (gasping) "Please... let... the kids... go..."**

 **Winter "Shut up! SHUT UP! Motherfucker! It's all your fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

 **Flynt confused as to what she's talking about says "…what?"**

 **We see her psyching herself to pull the trigger... needing now to hate this man she doesn't know. It's a lot harder face-to-face. She is bathed in sweat, and it runs into her eyes. Blinking, she wipes it fast with one hand, then gets it back on the gun. The .45 is trembling.**

' _Please don't'_ Weiss thinks as she begs Oum to not let her.

 **TIGHT ON** **Winter as we see the forces at war behind her eyes. She looks into the faces of Flynt, Neon, Blythe, Danny. Winter takes a sharp breath and all the muscles in her arms contract as she tenses to fire. But her finger won't do it. She lowers the gun very slowly. It drops to her side in one hand. All the breath and her energy seem to leave her. She weakly raises her other hand in a strange gesture, like "Stay where you are, don't move". As if, should they move, the fragile balance might tip back the other way. She backs away from them slowly, panting. It's as if she's backing away in terror from what she almost did. She reaches a wall and slumps against it. Slides down to her knees. The gun falls limply from her fingers. She rests her cheek against the wall.**

 **Jaune and Finch leap from the jeep, sprinting toward the house. Finch, seeing the destruction simply says "Shit, we're too late!**

 **The front door is kicked in. Jaune steps inside. Finch grabs his sleeve and pushes past him. He scopes out the situation in two seconds... Winter, the gun, the sobbing family. Finch moves to Winter while Jaune checks Flynt. Finch kneels in front of his mother. She raises her head to look at him. He sees the tears spilling down her cheeks,**

 **Finch "Mom? You okay?"**

 **Winter "I couldn't... oh, Oum."**

 **Finch "Uh huh."**

 **She reaches out and takes his shoulder suddenly, surprising him... drawing him to her. She hugs him and a great sob wells up deep inside her, from a spring she had thought long dry. She hugs him fiercely as the sobs wrack her. Finch clutches her shoulders. It is all he ever wanted.**

 **Finch "It's okay. It'll by okay. We'll figure it out."**

 **Winter "You... came here... to stop me?"**

 **Finch "Yea"**

 **Winter, with tears in her eyes, says to him "I love you, Finch. I always have."**

 **Finch "I know, Mom. Me too."**

 **Neon looks around at the bizarre tableau. Jaune has wordlessly ripped open Flynt's shirt and examined the wound.**

"… **Clean penetration. No shattered bone. Compression should control the loss of blood." Jaune says as he takes Neon's hands and presses them firmly over the entrance and exit wounds.**

Team RWBY finally relieve their breaths as they sigh in relief.

 **Finch disengages from Winter. She wipes her tears, the instinct to toughen up taking over again. But the healing moment has had its effect, nevertheless.**

 **Finch walks toward Flynt and Jaune.**

 **Flynt "Who are you people?"**

 **Finch draws the Biker's knife from Jaune's boot and hands it to him.**

"… **Show him." Finch says**

"Wait what? Show him what?" Ruby asks

 **Jaune takes off his jacket to reveal bare arms. Finch takes Blythe by the hands and leads her down the hall, away from what is about to happen.**

 **TIGHT ON JAUNE'S** **left forearm as the knife makes a deep cut just below the elbow. In one smooth motion, Jaune cuts all the way around his arm. With a second cut, he splits the skin of the forearm from elbow to wrist.**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yang exclaims. Then she pukes in her bucket. The rest do the same.

 **Jaune grasps the skin and strips is off his forearm like a surgeon rips off a rubber glove. It comes off with a sucking rip, leaving a bloody skeleton. But the skeleton is made of bright metal, and is laced with hydraulic actuators. The fingers are as finely crafted as watch parts... they flex into a fist and extend.**

"…Woah" Ruby says remembering Penny's reveal.

 **Jaune holds it up, palm out, in almost the exact position of the one in the vault at Cyberdyne. Flynt begins reacting to the servo-hand in front of him. He's seen one of these before. Neon is screaming now, but he doesn't hear her.**

 **Flynt "My God."**

 **Jaune "Now listen to me very carefully."**

 **Winter puts out her fifth cigarette. She's sitting on the counter. Finch, Jaune, Flynt, and Neon are at the kitchen table, under a single overhead light. Flynt looks like that guy on the Sistine Chapel wall, the damned soul... eyes fixed and staring with terrifying knowledge. His shoulder is bandaged. Jaune's arm is wrapped with a blood-soaked bandage below the elbow. The steel forearm and hand gleam in the harsh kitchen light.** **TRACKING AROUND THE TABLE** **as Jaune speaks... we don't hear the words.**

 **Winter (V.O.)**

 **Flynt listened while the Terminator/Jaune laid it all down. Skynet. Judgment Day... the history of things to come. It's not every day you find out you're responsible for 3 billion deaths. He took it pretty well, considering...**

 **Jaune finishes speaking.**

 **Flynt "I feel like I'M gonna throw up.**

 **He looks around at them, clutching the table like he's about to blow away. His face, his posture, his ragged voice express soul-wrenching terror. This is a man ripped out of normal life into their grim world. His voice is pleading.**

" **You're judging me on thing's I haven't even done yet. Monty Oum. How were we supposed to know? Flynt asks**

 **Winter speaks from the shadows behind them. Flynt turns to find her looking right at him.**

" **Yeah. Right. How were you supposed to know? F****** men like you built the Hydrogen Bomb. You think you're so creative. You don't know what it's like to really create something... to create a life. To feel it growing inside you. All you know how to create is death and destruction." Winter says in a haunting voice**

" **Mom… we need to be more constructive here. We still have to stop this from happening, don't we?" Finch asks**

" **But I thought... aren't we changing things? I mean... right now? Changing the way, it goes? Neon asks confused**

 **Flynt (seizing on that) "That's right! There's no way I'm going to finish the new processor now. Forget it. I'm out of it. I'm quitting Cyberdyne tomorrow."**

" **That's not good enough." Winter says coldly**

" **No one must follow your work." Jaune explains**

 **Flynt (thoughts racing) "Alright, yeah. You're right. We have to destroy the stuff at the lab, the files, disk drive... and everything I have here. Everything…" He then has a sudden thought "Do you know about the chip?**

" **What chip?" Winter asks somewhat worried**

 **Flynt "They have it in a vault at Cyberdyne... (to Jaune) It's gotta be from the other one like you."**

 **Jaune (to Winter) The CPU from the first terminator."**

 **Winter "Son of a b****, I knew it!"**

 **Flynt "They told us not to ask where they got it."**

 **Winter "Those lying mother*******!**

 **Flynt "I was scary stuff, radically advanced. It was shattered... didn't work. But it gave us ideas, It took us in new directions... things we would never have thought of. All this work is based on it."**

 **Jaune "I must be destroyed."**

 **Winter "(to Flynt) Can you get us in there, past security?"**

 **Flynt "I think so, yeah. When?"**

 **Flynt looks at her, then at Jaune, then Finch. Sees his answer.**

 **Flynt "Now? (he takes a breath) Yeah, right."**

 **He turns to his wife. Her face is streaked with tears, but her eyes are strong and clear. Neon puts her hands on his arm. She is stunned by what she's heard, but dealing with it. She believes them.**

"… **Flynt, I'm scared. Okay. But the only thing that scares me more than you going... is you not going." Neon says with conviction**

"Alright, Flynt's joining the gang" Yang says

 **Pavement rushing at us, lit by headlights. Beyond, darkness.**

 **Winter (V.O.)**

 **The future, always so clear to me, has become like a black highway at night. We were in uncharted territory now... making up history as we went along.**

* * *

 **As Flynt's hand zips his security card through a slot in one motion. There is the sound of a servo-lock, and Flynt enters the spacious lobby, followed by Winter, Finch, and Jaune last of all. In a frontal angle, the others block Jaune from view.** **THE GUARD** **at the front desk,** **GIBBONS** **, looks up as Flynt moves toward him. Flynt is pale and sweaty, but smiles warmly at the guard, speaking well before he reaches the desk.**

 **Flynt "Evening uhm Carl, right? These are friends of mine from out of town, I just thought I'd take them up and show them around.**

 **GIBBONS "I'm sorry, Mr. Coals. You know the rules about visitors in the lab. I need written authoriz -**

 **K-CHAK! Gibbons is staring down the barrels of Winter's .45 and Jaune's MAC-10.**

 **Jaune "I insist."**

 **The guard is too stunned to move. We see that Jaune is wearing his jacket and one black glove. GIBBON'S eyes go to the silent alarm button on the console.**

 **Winter "Don't even think about it."**

 **GIBBON nods. He stays frozen. Jaune circles quickly and gets the guard out of the chair. Finch pulls a roll of duct-tape from his knapsack and tears off a piece.**

 **ELEVATOR DOORS OPEN** **and Jaune leads the group warily into the corridor. They have a cart piled high with gear in nylon bags. Flynt motions down the corridor to the right. As they walk, he continues to fill them in…**

 **Flynt "The vault needs two keys to open. Mine (holds up key) ... and one from the security station. It's in a locker but my card should access it. Here we go."**

"Good luck" Ruby says

 **A ROVING GUARD, MOSHIER** **, strolls down the long corridor from the first-floor office block. A punch clock swings at his hip, and he's just completed his circuit of the building. He passes the back of elevators and rounds the corner to the front desk, calling out…**

 **MOSHIER "Honey, I'm home..."**

"…so, cliché" Weiss says with an eye roll

 **He sees the desk is deserted and frowns. Figures GIBBON'S must be in the can, so checks that first before getting alarmed.**

 **He goes to the restroom around the corner. "Gibbons, come on man, you can't leave the desk like that."**

 **OVER HIS SHOULDER** **we see past the door as he pushes it open, revealing Gibbons handcuffed to the urinal. Moshier spins on a dime and sprints to the desk where he slams down on the silent alarm button.**

 **The security station is a pass-through area with a counter, behind which are desks and a bank of monitors, showing boring movies about empty corridors. Flynt crosses quickly to a locker behind the monitor area. He swished his card repeatedly through the scanner on the locker. Nothing happens. The light on the locker is blinking red. Winter notices Flynt's alarmed expression.**

 **Winter "What? WHAT IS IT?"**

"You got busted" Yang says simply

 **Flynt whips around, staring at a light flashing on the console behind him.**

 **Flynt "Damn it, silent alarm's been tripped. It neutralizes the codes throughout the building. Nothing'll open now." We see his nerve snapping "We should abort."**

" **NO! We're going all the way! You got that, Flynt?" Winter shouts right in his face. Somehow, it works for him. He nods, getting some resolve from somewhere.**

 **Moshier's gotten Gibbons loose. He's on the phone to the cops.**

" **... multiple armed subjects. Look, I think it's the guy from that mall shootout, and the woman... yeah, her. Pretty sure. Just send everything you've got in the area –" GIBBON'S says**

 **Flynt leads Jaune and Winter to the main lab doors. Another servo-lock. He tries his card. Nothing.**

 **Flynt "No good."**

 **Jaune "Let me try mine."**

 **He unslings the M-79, pulling it over his shoulder in one motion. Winter grabs Flynt and drags him back down the hall. Jaune opens the breach and slide in one of the fat 40mm H.E. grenades. He flips the thing closed with a snap of the wrist.**

"So cool" Ruby says

 **Winter (yelling as she runs) Finch! Fire-in-the-hole!**

 **Finch drops what he is doing, and covers his ears. Jaune fires at inhumanely close range. The door EXPLODES into kindling. The concussion blows his jacket open, and flying shrapnel whizzes all around him. Before the thunderclap has faded, Jaune walks into the fire and smoke. Finch goes back to work without missing a beat. Winter and a stunned Flynt walk through the burning doorframe into the Artificial Intelligence Lab.**

 **A SIREN is sounding. The HALON FIRE-CONTROL SYSTEM has been triggered. The invisible gas roars in, putting out the flames.**

 **Winter is about to continue forward but Flynt stops her. "Wait, Fire's set off the halo system! We have to wait a minute for the gas to clear.**

 **Jaune comes back and has two gas masks for them to use**

 **Jaune "Put these on"**

"Alright, good job Jaune" Ruby says

 **Jaune pulls two five-gallon jerry-cans of gasoline from his pack. Winter starts pulling out book-sized, olive-grab CLAYMORE MINES, stacking them next to the gasoline. Flynt stares. Part of him can't believe they're really doing this.**

 **Ozpin moves slowly though the ravaged office, analyzing what has happened here.**

"…You know I kind of forgot about him" Blake admits

 **It walks down the dark hallway. The place is deserted. The police-walkie clipped on its belt (real, not simulated) blares to life.**

 **DISPATCHER (V.O.)**

" **All units, all units. 211 in progress at 2144 Kramer Street, the Cyberdyne building. Multiple suspects, armed with automatic weapons and explosives. First suspect named Conner first Schnee first name Winter, escaped yesterday. "**

 **Ozpin sprints up and throws its leg over the big C.H.P. Kawasaki. Fires it up. It smokes an arcing scorch-mark on the pavement as it spins around and roars away.**

"That can't be good" Yang says

"Oh, you think?" Weiss asks

 **TIGHT ON A LARGE DISK DRIVE** **. State-of-the-art. Very expensive. A FIRE AXE smashes down through the housing, shattering the disk. WIDER, revealing a scene of high-tech pillage. Jaune beats the disk drive into junk and steps to another. WHAM. Same routine. He's already demolished half a dozen. Winter topples a file cabinet, scattering files. Flynt staggers up with an armload of heavy M-O (magnetic-optical) disks and drops them on a growing stack in the middle of the floor. He and Winter have their breathing masks hanging down around their necks, since the halon gas has dissipated.**

 **Flynt (to Winter, panting) "Yeah, all that stuff! And all the disks in those offices. Especially my office, everything in my office! (to Jaune) These, too! This is important. (SMASH!) And all this here... that's it."**

 **Jaune cuts a swath, under Flynt's direction, exploding equipment into fragments with his inhuman swings. SMASH! It's carnage. Millions in hardware, and all irreplaceable fruits of their years of research... shattered, broken, dumped in a heap for the big bonfire of destiny.**

 **Flynt stops a second, panting. He looks at a machine and turns to Jaune who is still cutting away.**

" **Uhh excuse me?"**

 **Jaune not hearing him swings downward again destroying the still attached machine its currently destroying**

" **Excuse Me!?"**

 **Jaune turns to Flynt and waits for him to continue**

 **Flynt "Can I borrow that thing a second."**

 **Jaune hands him the axe. Flynt hefts it one-handed. He turns to a lab table... on it is another prototype processor.**

 **Flynt "I've worked for years on this thing."**

 **Swinging awkwardly but with great force he smashes the axe down onto the processor prototype, exploding it into fragments. His shoulder is agony, but he looks satisfied.**

 **Dozens of police cars come on to the parking lot and surround the building. Swat as well as a helicopter join them as well.**

"That's not good" Ruby says

 **Finch taps away at his little lap-top, which is running code combinations into the card-key lock. Suddenly, the green light on the lock goes on and it unlocks with a clunk.**

 **Finch "Easy money."**

"Who knew being a hacker would come in handy?" Yang asks

 **He whips it open, revealing a rack of keys. But the VAULT-KEY is distinctive, a long steel rectangle on a neck-chain. Finch grabs it and runs toward the lab.**

 **Winter and Jaune are working like a crack team, rigging the explosives. She is taping the claymores to the gas cans with duct tape to create powerful incendiary bombs. Jaune is attaching claymores and blocks of C-4 plastic explosive to the large MAINFRAME COMPUTER cabinets nearby. All the claymores are wired back to one detonator with has a RADIO-CONTROL RELAY switch.**

 **Flynt "How do you set them off?"**

 **Jaune shows him a REMOTE DETONATOR, a small transmitter with a red plunger.**

 **Jaune "Radio remote."**

 **He makes a plunger-pushing motion with his thumb and an accompanying "click" sound. Flynt nods. Just then Finch comes running in, holding up the key.**

 **Finch "I got it. Piece of cake."**

 **Winter (to Flynt and Jaune) "Go! I'll finish here."**

 **They run out as the SOUND OF SIRENS grow louder outside.**

 **Jaune "I'll deal with the police."**

" **Remember what I said, you can't..." Finch starts but pauses at what he sees**

 **Jaune turns around and shows his improved smile. "Trust me."**

 **The security duo of Moshier and Gibbons cowers behind cars in the parking lot in front of the building. They turn as L.A.P.D. BLACK-AND-WHITES pour into the lot, turn the area into a disco of whirling blue and red lights. The cops are jumping from their cars and ducking behind them. Emphasis on small arms here. Behind them an ugly BLACK SWAT VAN screeches into the lot.**

 **We hear the THUMP OF ROTORS as a POLICE CHOPPER arrives and swings in close to the building. It rakes its XENON SPOTLIGHT through the second-floor offices.**

"Ok Jaune what are you gonna do" Ruby asks

 **Jaune crosses the office toward the floor-to-ceiling windows. He is outlines starkly by the spotlight as it rakes through the dark offices. Without breaking stride, he kicks an executive desk toward the window. Glass explodes outward and the desk topples, falling to the sidewalk below.**

 **Jaune, standing at the edge, FIRES multiple LONG BURST amongst the police cars lines up below. Cops duck as glass flies.**

(MEANWHILE IN THE CFVY DORM ROOM)

"…Someone is using my weapon" Coco says

"…"

"Your right Yatuhashi, it's probably nothing" Coco says

(BACK WITH JAUNE)

 **Jaune with his superb aim, hits no one. But noticed that the damage to the vehicles are severe.**

"…That was epic" Yang says

 **The cops** **FIRE BACK.** **Jaune turns and is walking calmly from the window as glass, office furniture, drapes etc. are riddled by return fire. A few rounds hit his back, but he doesn't notice. He reloads as he walks.**

 **TIGHT ON A KEY inserted into one of the vault locks. WIDER as Finch and Flynt stand poised, hands on keys.**

 **Finch "And let's see what's behind door number one."**

 **Flynt nods and they turns the keys together. The vault grumbles to itself, withdrawing it locking bolts with a final KLONK! Together Flynt and Finch swing the door open.**

 **Finch and Flynt are isolated from the world in this silent steel womb. Flynt opens the cabinet containing the terminator relics. It's Finch's turn to stare with uneasy deja-vu as he sees the terminator hand and CPU. Then in one vicious move he sweeps his arm behind the inert-gas flasks and hurls them to the floor. They SHATTER. Finch snatches the CPU and the metal hand out of the broken glass.**

 **Finch "Got ol' Skynet by the ball now, Coals. Come on, let's book!"**

 **Clutching the steel hand and pocketing the chip like it's a Mars bar he just bought, Finch runs out. Flynt follows.**

 **The varsity takes the field as the SWAT TROOPERS sprint forward by squads. They flank the lobby and work their way inside, deploying rapidly. They move and freeze, behind cover, quivering with adrenaline. They have all that great SWAT equipment: body armor, gas-masks, M-16s, tear-gas launchers, ropes. The works. They make a lot of hand signals and keep their mouths shut. They're well- trained and deadly. We see the advance squad of SWATs make it to one of the stairwells. They start up, two at a time, covering each other ritualistically by the numbers.**

"Be careful guys, there catching up" Blake warns them

 **Finch pelts into the lab with Flynt stumbling along behind him. Winter is just finished wiring all the charges to the central detonator.**

 **Finch "Ready to rock?"**

 **Winter "Ready."**

 **Finch tosses her the metal hand. She catches it and bends to put the hand in her empty back-pack. Winter zips the pack and starts to shuck into it. Flynt's begins running out of steam. The bandages at his shoulder are soaked with seeping blood. He stands in the middle of the lab, saying goodbye in his mind, looking weak and empty. Jaune strides into the lab.**

" **Time to go. Right now." Jaune says**

"Go, go, go" yang says

 **He and Finch head back the way they came, through security. Winter sees that in her work, she has set the detonator down twenty feet away, near where Flynt is standing.**

 **Winter "Flynt, hand me the detonator. Let's go"**

 **He gingerly picks up the detonator. Starts toward her. Then CRASH!** **THE DOORS AT THE BACK END OF THE LAB ARE KICKED OPEN.** **SWAT LEADER and two others** **OPEN FIRE** **. Their M-16s rake the room. Winter dives behind a computer cabinet. Flynt however, from being injured and exhausted, is HIT. He is slammed to the floor by the impacts.**

"(gasp) oh no!" Ruby shouts in panic

 **IN THE HALL, Finch hears the firing and spins to run back.**

 **Finch "Mommm!**

 **Jaune grabs him as bullets slam into his broad back. He makes it around the corner with Finch, out of the line of fire.**

 **IN THE LAB** **, bullets rake over Winter's head, smacking all around her, clanging into the machine protecting her. She can see Flynt, slumped on the floor. Debris and flying glass rain on her as the SWATs pour on the fire. The detonator is clutched in his hand. He rolls to face her, his eyes bulging from the pain of his torn-up guts.**

 **Flynt "Go."**

 **Winter hesitates a split second. Then she snap-rolls and fast-crawls through broken glass and debris into the hall.**

 **Finch see's all of this and notices she's trapped.**

" **Shit, there's no way out of there." He says as he watches from the monitor**

 **Jaune hearing that knows just what to do.**

"Ok Jaune, what are you going to do" Weiss asks

 **We see winter by a wall when all of a sudden it burst open and shows Jaune and how he broke it down to grab her. Jaune grabs her by the jacket and hauls her roughly to her feet. Bullets rake the walls behind them as they sprint forward.**

"…Not a lot of finesse but it will do" Weiss says

 **They around the corner. Finch does a fast take noticing that she's not hit and they run together through the security checkpoint. Finch reaches the first door, and tries it. Locked. Jaune unslings the M-79 blooper smoothly, opening the breach.**

" **Get back." Jaune says. He pulls a grenade from the bandolier over his shoulder, and slides it into the bore. Flick his wrist. The breech snaps shut. Winter and Finch have a split second to duck and cover.**

" **Cover your ears and open your mouth." Jaune warns them**

 **They do. KABOOM! Twenty feet away the door, and half the wall around it, EXPLODES outward. The back-blast hits Jaune full force, but he strides through the smoking hole before the debris has even hit the floor.**

 **SWAT LEADER moves cautiously through the lab. Cat-stepping, he circles around a desk which block Dyson's body from his view. His M-16 is leveled crisply. We look over his shoulder as he rounds the desk, revealing Flynt Coals not dead. He will be very soon, but at this moment he is conscious. He has propped himself up against the desk, and holds a BOOK in one hand. A heavy technical manual. Below the book is the detonator, upright on the tile floor. The message is clear. "Shoot me, the book drops on the plunger. Adios."**

"Dang, Flynt got some balls on him that's for sure" Yang says

 **Flynt wheezes, trying to draw enough breath to talk.**

 **Flynt "I don't know... how much longer... I can... hold this thing...**

 **SWAT Leader seems to see the wires, the claymores, the gas cans all around him for the first time. His eyes, visible through his gas-mask, go very wide. He spins and motions his squad back.**

 **LEADER "Fall back! Everybody out! Move it! OUT NOW!**

 **They retreat so fast they crash into the next group coming up the stairs.**

"Good man. Saving their lives by giving them time." Blake says in admiration

 **Jaune reaches the main elevators. Hits the button. Winter and Finch are coughing and stumbling in the choking darkness, buddy-breathing with the single mask. The doors open. They get in the elevator and head down.**

 **Flynt is lying amid the ruins of his dreams. Sprawled on the floor, he has his back propped up against the desk. He is bathed in his own blood, which runs out in long fingers across the tiles. His breathing is shallow and raspy. He still holds the book, trembling, above the switch. In his lap is the picture from his desk. He has pulled it from the debris next to him. A tear trickles from his eye. His wife and children smile up at him through broken glass. CUT TO THE PUPIL OF HIS EYE, at the moment of death, the instant the light fade from his eyes and he is gone -His arm drops and the book hits the switch**

 **At the face of the building EXPLODES in an eruption of glass and fire. Remains of the second-floor windows shower the parking lot and a huge fireball rolls out, leaping into the sky. The cops look up, stunned. The helicopter banks away from the heat. Burning debris falls among the cop cars and a number of officer's break ranks, pulling back. ONLY ONE OF THEM seems to be moving with purpose. A BIKE COP who has just arrived drives through the disorganized crowd, directly toward the building.**

Shocked silence as they watch the explosion. Not a single remark to what happened

 **The elevator doors part and Jaune eases a look out into the corridor. The walls on either side of him ERUPT WITH BULLET HITS. The SWATs have the lobby end of the corridor blocked off. They're totally trapped, cut off and screwed. The SWATs fire a tear-gas grenade toward the elevators. It spews the vicious CS gas out in a swirling cloud which envelops Winter and Finch, who are pressed against the back wall of the elevator.**

" **Keep your eyes closed and don't move. (they nod, eyes squeezed shut) I'll be back." Jaune says**

"Man, I love how he said that. "I'll be back"" Yang says

"it feels like it should have been in something else though or at another time." Weiss says

 **He slings the grenade launcher over his shoulder and walks out into the corridor** **ANGLE ON THE SWAT TEAM** **, gripping their weapons at the mouth of the corridor. They watch the boiling cloud, waiting.**

 **THEIR POV - on the wall of boiling smoke. A FIGURE APPEARS. Walking Totally unaffected. Jaune emerges from the smoke. Not even misty-eyed. Not what they expected.**

 **LEADER (through megaphone) "Stop where you are. Lie down on the floor, face down. Down on floor, now!"**

 **Jaune continues to stride toward them.**

 **The SWATs tense up. They've never seen anything like this. They're not sure what to do. Closer and closer.**

 **LEADER "Drop him.**

 **They** **OPEN FIRE** **. The corridor is filled with CRACKING THUNDER. The rounds tear into Jaune's chest. Stomach. Face. Thighs. His leather jacket leaps and jerks as the rounds hit him. The SWATs think the guy's wearing body armor or something. They keep firing. The rounds tear into him, staggering him slightly, but he keeps moving.**

 **LEADER "You're not hitting him!**

 **SWAT #1 (getting scared) "Yes I am!**

 **Jaune draws his .45 smoothly. Unhurried. He shoots the nearest man in the left thigh. As he screams and drops, Jaune shoots him in the right thigh. He does this with nearly everyone. Jaune then bends down and picks up the shrieking man's weapon... the TEAR-GAS LAUNCHER.**

(MEANWHILE IN TEAM JNPR's ROOM!)

"…Someone is using my weapon" Nora says as she puts down a comic

"…"

"Your right Ren, it's probably nothing" Nora says

(BACK TO JAUNE)

 **It is one of those new rotary jobs that hold 12 rounds in a big drum. Jaune shoots the next SWAT in the chest with the tear-gas launcher. The gas canister hits the guy's body armor and doesn't penetrate. But it's like getting slugged in the stomach with a full-swing from a baseball bat. The SWAT fold double and hits the tiles, gasping.**

 **Jaune is an image from Hell, a tall figure in shredded black leather, streaked with blood. One eye is a bloody socket, the metal eye-servo glistening. The flesh of one cheek hangs down in tatters, revealing the chrome cheekbone beneath. The whole front of his jacket is blown open, revealing his metal armor chest.**

The girls shiver at Jaune's look. Imposing, terrifying.

 **The remaining SWAT start to fall back. He turns to run and - KPOW! A gas canister nails him in the back, sending him sprawling.**

"ooo that's gotta hurt" Ruby says

 **Ozpin guns the bike up a ramp to a pedestrian bridge which crosses from a parking structure to the Cyberdyne building. It enters on the second floor, which is now a burning maze. Ozpin drives into the smoky wreckage. It draws a Hoechler, a Koch MPK machine pistol and cruises slowly into the firelit offices, scanning**

 **Smoke boils out of the front door as a figure emerges. Firing the tear-gas launcher with one hand, Jaune launches all remaining rounds among the cop vehicles. Unprotected officers run, choking and half-blind, slamming into cars and tripping over each other. It is a total rout.** **AT THE SWAT VAN** **one of the SWATs is rapidly handing out the remaining masks to unprotected cops.** **A FIGURE** **appears out of the smoke beside him. He looks up. His mask is ripped off and he is handed the empty launcher. Instinctively he catches it. Jaune grabs his flak vest with one hand and sails him out into the mist.**

 **Jaune strides the length of the van and climbs into the driver's seat. No keys in the ignition.**

"Come on Jaune you know this problem, we went over these many times" Yang jokes

 **He flips down the sun visor. The keys fall into his hand. He starts the van and slams it into gear.**

"Atta boy" Yang says

 **The tear gas has cleared to a thin haze. The uninjured SWATs are tending their wounded. They look up at the sound of shouts and a roaring engine. THE SWAT VAN CRASHES INTO THE LOBBY in an explosion of glass and debris. Cops scatter as the van screeches across the lobby in a smoking one-eighty, sliding to a stop across the corridor which leads to the bank of elevators. Jaune backs up until - crunch – he seals the corridor with the back of the van.**

 **Winter and Finch stumble along the corridor, coughing. They leap into the back of the van and Jaune hits the throttle. The van roars across the lobby and exits through blown-out windows.**

 **Ozpin, astride the Kawasaki, looks down from a second-floor office and sees the van tearing across the parking lot with the remaining cops firing at it. It knows. It looks around. Analyzing options. It sees the helicopter hovering outside the building at the end of this corner office block... It twists full throttle on the powerful bike. Roars through the office, accelerating fast, straight at the windows.**

"This version of Ozpin is insane" Weiss says

 **Ozpin** **BLASTS OUT THROUGH THE GLASS** **, airborne on the motorcycle. It rockets across the gap to the hovering chopper and** **SLAMS** **into the canopy. The impact of bike and rider pitches the chopper radically. The startled** **PILOT** **fights to regain control as the bike tumbles to the pavement below. Ozpin doesn't. It clings to the shattered canopy. Nightmarishly, the pilot watches as Ozpin smashes its head through the plexiglass canopy and rapidly** **POURS ITSELF** **through the jagged hole. It reforms instantly into its previous self on the passenger seat. It hurls the pilot out of the chopper and slides into the driver's seat. The chopper is auto-rotating, spinning out of control. It drops toward the parking lot. Ozpin recovers control ten feet above the ground.**

 **Cops hits the deck as the tail-boom swings around, going over them by inches. The chopper lifts out in a power climb, roaring away across the parking lot toward the fleeing SWAT van.**

* * *

 **Jaune looks back at his two passengers as he turns the boxy van onto a divided highway. Winter and Finch are catching their breath, still coughing from the CS gas. Jaune looks to the rear-view mirror. He sees the xenon searchlight of the chopper behind them, gaining. Winter looks around the inside of the SWAT van. It is a rolling armory. There are rifles, ballistic vests, all manner of equipment.**

 **Winter "Finch, get under these. Hurry! And no matter what, you stay under their"**

 **He sits against the front bulkhead of the van and she pile bullet-proof vests on top of him, completely covering him. Looking back, she sees the helicopter chasing them**

 **Winter "Chopper, coming in "**

 **Jaune sensing futuristic robotics in the helicopter states "It's him, the T-1000"**

"Drive Jaune, drive faster." Ruby exclaims

 **she grabs two M-16s from the wall-rack and loads them. She starts on a shotgun as The SWAT van weaves through sparse traffic at high speed. Jaune slews the unstable van around cars and trucks which seem to be crawling. The van hits it top speed of eighty.**

 **The chopper swings in behind them, closing fast. Ozpin reaches through the shattered canopy with the MPK machine pistol and FIRES. The back of the can CLANGS WITH HITS. The door windows are BLOWN IN.**

 **Jaune weaves the van, trying to throw off Ozpin's aim. The unstable vehicle screeches and wobbles on the edge of control. One of the doors is kicked open. Winter, wearing a ballistic vest, crouches in the doorway, whipping up the M-16. SHE OPENS FIRE. Bullets riddle what's left of the chopper's canopy as Ozpin returns fire. The van is stitched with hits.**

 **INSIDE THE VAN holes are punched through the thin sheet-metal walls, ripping up the interior. The vests covering Finch are hit repeatedly. We see that Winter has hung two Kevlar vests on the inside of the back door and she ducks behind these as bullets hit around her. She pops back out and fires in controlled bursts. The M-16 empties and she grabs another.**

 **Jaune serves around a car which is changing lanes, hitting it and knocking it skidding. They swerve to miss the back end of A WHITE 18-WHEEL TANKER. Winter reloads and keeps firing. The van swerves around a Toyota. A moment later the helicopter passes it, the rotor just clearing the top of the car.**

 **Ozpin FIRES the machine pistol. Winter has popped out to fire. She takes a HIT in the thigh, and several rounds hammer into her Kevlar vest. She is thrown back onto the floor of the van. She lies there, an exposed target...**

"Oh S***" Yang exclaims

 **Jaune sees Ozpin preparing to fire again. He locks up the van's brakes. Tires scream as the vehicle shimmies. Winter is thrown forward, sliding up to the bulkhead next to Finch. And the helicopter SLAMS RIGHT INTO THE BACK OF THE VAN. The rotor disintegrates. The back doors of the van are crushed in as the canopy, the whole front of the fuselage is HAMMERED INTO JUNK, trapping Ozpin inside the twisted metal. The chopper hits the pavement, flips, sideways, and cartwheels... smashing itself into a shapeless mass of twisted metal. It falls away behind the van, tumbling end over end.**

 **Jaune fights to control the van, which is fishtailing violently from the impact. It smashes up against the center divider, screeching along the concrete, and then pulls away. Jaune puts the hammer down and the van accelerates. He swerves to avoid an** **UGLY PICKUP** **crawling like a snail ahead. THE RIGHT** **FRONT FENDER** **of the van, crumpled by slamming the wall, is sawing into the tire. The tire blows and peels off the clean rim. The steel wheel grinds across the pavement, striking trails of sparks, and the van slides sideways and topples STEEL SCREAMS on pavement as the van grinds to a stop on its side.**

"…are they still alive?" Ruby asks

"…I think so" Blake says

 **INSIDE THE VAN** **, Finch crawls to Winter, who is groaning and holding her bleeding leg. She is white and is in shock. Jaune starts to extricate himself from the crumpled driver's seat.**

 **BACK DOWN THE ROAD, THE HELICOPTER** **wreckage is a crumpled ball of junk metal, unrecognizable. Behind it, the** **TANKER TRUCK** **brakes hard, shuddering and groaning, trying to stop. The big tires lock up in clouds of tire-smoke. The rig comes to a shuddering stop just short of the wrecked chopper. The shaken** **DRIVE** **R jumps down. The behind the wreckage a cop emerges, walking toward him.**

 **DRIVER "Goddamn, are you alri -**

 **SSSHHCK! Ozpin drives a blade through the man's abdomen and walks on past without slowing, or even looking at him.**

"Well that was rude." Weiss says

 **It climbs into the open cab of the tanker. Releases the brake. As the truck bellows are rolls forward, we see the large blue letters on the side which say "CRYOCO INC. LIQUID NITROGEN SUPPLY'.**

 **AT THE SWAT VAN** **Finch and Jaune are carrying Winter out of the wreck. Jaune has the M-79 slung over his shoulder, the bandolier of grenades, and his .45 stuck in his waistband. Finch has borrowed a 12-** **GAUGE RIOT GUN** **from the SWATs.**

 **The pickup they pass seconds earlier pulls up to them. The** **DRIVER** **, A Hispanic guy in his 50's, is getting out to help them. Jaune and Finch hear a** **CRASH** **and look back as the helicopter wreckage is knocked aside by the accelerating tanker truck.**

 **Finch "Holy shit. Come on, Mom... we gotta keep moving... come on"**

 **Jaune (to the pickup owner) "We need your truck."**

 **The guy seems to know better than to try and stop him as Jaune slides Winter into the front seat and climbs in behind the wheel. Finch runs to the passenger side.**

 **THE TANKER ROARS** **, spewing smoke from its chrome stacks as it shifts up through the gears.**

"Go Robo-boy GO!" Yang shouts out in panic

 **Jaune slams the pickup in gear, checking the rear-view. The tanker is a hundred feet behind them now, and really moving. Jaune puts the throttle down, but the pickup is and old slug loaded down by a heavy home-made wooden camper-shell. It accelerates slowly.**

 **THE TANKER** **slams into one end of the SWAT van, spinning it out of the way with a roar and screech of twisting metal. The 18-wheeler shifts to a higher gear, still accelerating.**

 **With the tanker right behind them, Jaune cuts the wheel, swerving the pickup back and forth across the lanes. The big rig stays right on them, its tanker whiplashing violently.**

" **Faster! He's right on us!" Finch shouts to Jaune**

 **Jaune looking at the speedometer see's that it is going 60 miles per hour. "This is the vehicles top speed." He says**

 **THE TRACTOR-TRAILER** **as it roars right up to the lens, filling frame with chrome and lights. K-WHAM! It rams the backs of the pickup, sending it skidding. Then Ozpin pulls the tractor trailer up alongside the pickup and crabs over, sandwiching it against the center divider. The spinning chrome hubs tear into the passenger side door and the guard rail screeches along the other side.**

 **The pickup bucks and shakes insanely. It ricochets violently between the big-rig and the divider Horrible SCREECH of tortured steel. Sparks pour in sheets of fire from both sides. The windshield shatters as the door-posts buckle in. Metal and glass shower in through the side windows. The frame twists and buckles. Finch feels like the fillings in his teeth are being shaken right out.**

 **The wooden camper disintegrates, falling away as kindling behind them.**

 **Ozpin holds the wheel hard over, mercilessly grinding the pickup. The whole rig jerks and shakes with the violence of the sustained hammering.**

 **Jaune slides toward the passenger side. Keeping his foot on the gas he lifts Finch over him and puts him in the driver's seat.**

 **Jaune "Drive for a minute."**

 **Finch "Where you going?!"**

Yea, Jaune. Where are you going?" Ruby asks in a panic

 **Jaune slams the shattered windshield with the palm of his hand. Held together by the plastic laminate, the windshield flops out of its frame. It flies over the top of the truck. Jaune pushes his upper body out over the dashboard and stands up. He turns and aims the M-79 one-handed. POOM! The grenade misses Ozpin by less than a foot. It** **EXPLODES** **against the front bulkhead of the tanker, almost at the top. Liquid nitrogen pours from the opening, swept back by the 60-mph Windstream.**

"NICE!" Yang shouts in enthusiasm

 **The big-rig swerves as Ozpin regains control. The tanker swings like a pendulum behind the cab. The pickup accelerates, getting back out in front by a few yards. Behind it the big-rig is trailing a swirling comet-tail of nitrogen vapor. Then It is gaining again.**

 **Jaune, still standing, opens the breech and starts to reload. Finch cuts across the highway and takes an OFF RAMP. Ozpin swerves the smoking behemoth across the lanes and down the ramp after him, still accelerating. It is twenty feet behind them and closing when Jaune closes the breech and FIRES. The grenade hits the front grill and EXPLODES. The radiator is destroyed, along with half the hood. Steam blasts out, obscuring the whole front of the truck.**

 **The semi rams the back of the pickup again. Spewing smoke and vapor like some demon locomotive, the tractor-trailer pounds into the back of the pickup. Driving it right through the intersection at the bottom of the ramp, and straight toward an area of heavy industry.**

 **THE GATES are blasted off their hinges as the semi rams the pickup right through them. Jaune struggles to reload amid the chaos and impacts. He has** **THREE GRENADES LEFT** **on the bandolier. Finch isn't even steering. They are just being pushed. There's nothing he can do. They are rocketing down the broad thoroughfare which leads directly to the** **MAIN BUILDING** **of the plant. Jaune pulls himself onto the roof of the pickup. He leaps to the bed, takes two powerful strides and Leaps onto the semi. He climbs rapidly onto the hood, And** **FIRES POINT BLANK THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD** **. Right into Ozpin's face.**

"BOOM HEADSHOT!" Yang and Ruby shout

 **The** **EXPLOSION** **blows out all the glass and fills the cab with smoke and fire. Jaune grabs onto the wheel and jerks it with all his might. As the truck starts to** **SHUDDER,** **in an** **a** **lmost dream-slow motion, the cab begins to swing sideways, until its tires are shrieking over the pavement. The tractor is smashed back at right-angles to the tanker-trailer which begins to slide broadside. The juggernaut bucks and shudders as the tires and smoke sideways across the pavement. It begins to topple. Jaune hold on as the side of cab becomes the top. With an unholy scream, like the unoiled hubs of Hell, the whole rig slides on its side at 60 mph toward the steel mill. A sheet of sparks sixty feet wide trails behind it on the pavement.**

 **Finch sees what's behind him, then snaps around to see the building looming right in front. The huge rolling doors are partly open. No choice. He steers right through them into the mill, as Jaune, with one second to go, leaps from the cab. He flies through the open doors as the tanker hits the building. Jaune slams to the floor of the mill and rolls, as the tanker-trailer smashed into a massive concrete support at one side of the doors. Thunderous carnage of twisting metal splits it wide open. A river of liquid nitrogen pours out at -230.**

 **Finch hits the brakes, sliding out of control. He slows almost to a stop but hits a steel support column head-on. He and Winter are slammed forward, hard.**

 **Jaune, still clutching the M-79 blooper, rolls and slides across the floor. He smashes through a railing and slams up against the base of a massive machine.**

 **The semi cab swings about the trailer wreckage, into the building, and shudders to a stop. Liquid nitrogen sprays over the cab, flooding out around it in a** **HISSING WAVEFRONT OF ULTRACOLD** **. Freezing vapor swirls everywhere, obscuring the wreck.**

"…damn" Yang says

 **Jaune lies still. A beat. Then he rolls weakly, rising on one elbow to survey the scene.**

 **IN THE WRECKED PICKUP** **, Finch stirs. He is stunned, and blood runs from his nose. Dazed, he realizes he is in a steel mill. There are sirens, and he can see men running... shouting. He turns and sees what they are running from...**

 **The wall of nitrogen vapor spreads from the demolished tanker. It is a strange vista of fire and ice. The huge SMELTERS pour out orange light and fire from the sides of the huge galley, while the freezing vapor rolls down the center.**

 **TIGHT ON THE WRECK** **. A billowing gray clouds. Deep inside, the shape of the cab in visible.** **A FIGURE** **emerges, pulling itself out. It drops to the floor. The hissing, boiling river of liquid nitrogen flows around its feet.**

"Can anything stop this guy?" Weiss asks

"…this should stop him" Blake says as she points to the liquid nitrogen

 **Ozpin staggers, moving slowly, painfully. It has finally been affected by something. Its feet are freezing to the ground as it walks. CLINK! One of its feet breaks off at a glassy angle. It stumbles forward, and Its other foot snaps off. As it catches it balance on the stump of its other ankle, the whole lower leg shatters at the impact. It topples forward to its knees. Catches itself on one hand. Liquid nitrogen flows around the hand. Now the hand is stuck to the pavement. Ozpin pulls and... CLINK! The hand snaps off at the wrist. It looks stupidly at the glassy stump of a wrist. For the first time we see an expression on its face we know to be a true one... The expression is pain. Agony. Its mouth opens in a soundless scream as the hoar-frost races up its legs, across its body. And that's the position it freezes in. It has become a statue, kneeling in the frozen vapor, that surprised look of agony frozen on its face.**

 **The liquid nitrogen stops flowing and begins to evaporate. Jaune, just beyond the boundary of the cold, can see Ozpin clearly. He draws his .45 and aims.**

"… **Hasta la vista, baby." Jaune says. K-POW! The single shot blows Ozpin into a million diamonds spraying up into the air. They shimmer across the ground for twenty feet in all directions. Jaune lowers the gun, satisfied. He looks like he needs a vacation.**

"Finally, Ozpins gone. Now they can focus on the mission" Weiss says

"…You just jinxed them" Blake says

"What, no I didn't." Weiss says

"yes, you did"

"didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"I rest my case" Blake says with a small smile

 **Finch AND Winter have seen it from the pickup. She is in bad shape. Conscious but very weak. He tries the door. It's jammed. He kicks it open.**

" **Okay, Mom, we gotta get out now, come on. That's it.**

 **He helps her slide down from the seat of the truck. Her knees give way. Finch has to take a lot of her weight. He reaches in and picks up the riot gun off the seat. They hobble toward Jaune. On his knees, he looks into the dissipating cloud of vapor. The heat of the furnaces has evaporated all the liquid nitrogen.**

 **The T-1000 shards are melting, liquefying. Hundreds of drops of mercury, spattered across the floor. Orange light of the enormous black-furnaces dances on liquid metal.**

 **Jaune struggles to rise. some leg-servos are damaged. He can barely stand. Finch and Winter arrive.**

 **Jaune "We don't have much time."**

 **Finch "What?"**

 **Jaune points. Finch and Winter watch as the T-1000 DROPLETS are creeping together. Fusing into larger blobs. These pools shiver and run together, soon forming a central mass.**

 **Finch AND Winter, realizing it's not over.**

"Told you" Blake says to an open mouth Weiss

 **Finch "Come on! Let's go!**

 **Jaune gets one of Winter's arms over his shoulder and they go. BEHIND THEM, something is moving. A HEAD is forming up out of a pool mercury. it rises, as shoulders form. hunching up from the liquid mass. Half-formed, it turns to look straight at them.**

 **Finch looks back in new terror as the T-1000 rises to man-height. It is still in mercury form, but its features are forming rapidly. It takes its first step after them. Winter stumbles and they pull her up. Jaune himself has a pronounces limp, dragging one leg with a shattered ankle joint. Finch is the one pulling, straining, driving them forward.**

 **The T-1000 steps INTO FRAME. Fully formed into that of Ozpin. The hell-fire light glints on its impassive cop face. It walks forward. At first it seems unaffected by its crystallization**

"…Wait what does it mean by at first" Ruby asks

 **But as it touches a railing in passing, the railing that is covered with O.S.H.A. yellow-and-black safety tape, the hand turns yellow and black, the color fading to normal by about the elbow. It rips the hand from the railing with difficulty. There is a sound like adhesive tape ripping off the surface. Ozpin looks at its yellow-and-black striped hand. It wills the hand back to normal. We see ripples of "static" or system noise moving subtly over the surface of its body. It's starting to "glitch".**

"OOOOHHHHH" all of RWBY say in understanding

 **They move around another corner into a maze of monstrous machinery. The heat is tremendous. The air shivers with a pounding roar.**

 **Winter cries out in pain and stumbles again.**

 **Finch "Come on, Mom, you can do it! Come on!**

 **They drag her up, and stagger on. Her leg is bathed in blood and she is deathly pale.**

"Come on, you can do it" Ruby says with a fake mustache and a sombrero while using a terrible accent

"…What are you doing?" Weiss asks

"…I don't know." Ruby says as she takes those things off herself

 **TRACKING WITH THE OZPIN'S FEET** **. With each step, the pattern on the tile floor "invades" its lower legs. Fades as the foot is lifted. Returns as it is set down. The foot is trying to meld with the floor. The chameleonic function is out of control. Ozpin is losing it. It moves forward, searching. It rounds the corner, entering the aisle between the furnaces.**

 **Jaune sees the** **SILHOUETTE** **closing on them through the smoky gleam. The T-1000 breaks into loping run when it sees them, Jaune turns to Winter over with Finch.**

 **Jaune "Keep going.**

 **Finch shakes his head no. "No, we got to stick together "**

 **The T-1000 is almost on them.**

 **Jaune "Finch, you got to go now. GO!"**

 **Finch runs, dragging, half-carrying Winter as best he can. She can barely stay conscious.**

 **Jaune looks back and prepares himself for battle. He slowly moves forward, cautiously. His eyes scanning for the hostile. Suddenly from the shadows Ozpin smacks the weapon out of his hands. It clatters to the floor. The Weapon flying through the air and landing on a platform. Jaune lunges, slamming the T-1000 against a wall with all his weight. The battle is on.**

 **Finch AND Winter have reached the back of the aisle. It is a cul-de-sac, blocked on the end by the base of an IMMENSE SMELTER CRUCIBLE. They turn to watch the titans battle in silhouette, backlit by the molten sparks falling from the furnaces above. The battle which will decide their fate.**

 **Jaune grabs Ozpin and hurls it with awesome force against the opposite wall of the narrow alley.**

"Get him Jaune, now's your chance" Yang exclaims

 **In less time than it would take to turn, Ozpin morphs trough itself, front to back... face emerging from the back of its head.**

"…ok that's cool and all but also not cool" Yang says

 **It comes off the wall straight at Jaune, who smashes his good fist into its face. The pile-driver blow buries Jaune's fist almost to the elbow.**

"Alright!" Ruby says

 **But Ozpin's head morphs in a split-second into a hand which grip Jaune's wrist, and the head "emerges" somewhere else, the geometry shifting faster than we can follow.**

"Awwwww" Ruby says sadly

 **Ozpin slams Jaune into a large machine, jamming his arm into the moving works. A massive sliding bar** **SCISSORS HIS ARM** **, smashing it into junk at the elbow, pinning him in the machine. Jaune strains against the machine pinning him. We hear his servos whining with overload. The T-1000 turns and goes in search toward Winter and Finch. Jaune strains to reach a 6-foot steel bar lying near him. Steel workers use them to move the red-hot ingots around. He gets hold of the end and uses it as a lever. With titanic effort he spreads the massive components which are holding him, and withdraws him arm, which is severed at the elbow. Dangling junk hands from the crushed joint.**

' _How can Jaune still keep going. Is it his programing that keeps him going or is he gaining a sense of protectiveness and a will to move forward?_ ' Blake thinks to herself

 **Winter seeing Ozpin, screams and hurls Finch into a gap between the machines. He falls into a maze of pipes and girders. Finch turns to see her in the entrance of the narrow gap. She could follow him but she doesn't** **. SUDDENLY** **a dark mass move toward him. Finch gasps as a huge steel counterweight, driven by a chain 6 inches thick, slides toward him. He rolls out of the way. When he looks back, he cannot see the opening.**

 **Finch "Mom! MOMMM!**

 **Winter has lost sight of Finch. It is much of a goodbye as they will have. She turns as Ozpin closes in on her. She is half-slumped against the sooty machines, looking barely conscious. She struggles to load a shell into the empty weapon. At the last instant she whips up the RIOT GUN and FIRES.**

 **Ozpin's face is blown open, but quickly reforms as it closes on her. She fumbles to get another shell into the magazine but -THUNK! A steel needle slams through her shoulder, pinning her. The polymorphic killer cocks back its other hand. The index finger extends as a gleaming needle, toward her eye.**

 **Ozpin "Call to Finch Now.**

"Don't do it Winter" Weiss states defiantly

 **WHAM! SOMETHING whistles down on Ozpin with such force that is cleaves it head and body in two down to the naval. The 6-foot steel bar is imbedded in its body.**

"Dang, good thing that wasn't me" Yang says

 **Ozpin reacting to the strike kicks Jaune away from him. He then turns around, pulls the steel shaft out of itself and attacks Jaune with fury. Swinging again and again. Hammering Jaune's back. Jaune falls back against the wall.**

 **Behind Ozpin is an enormous I-beam, hanging from two chains. It is used to lift ingots into the smelters, and it runs on a linear track. Ozpin grabs the I-beam and rolls it down the track. Straight at Jaune. The two-ton girder smashes into his chest, crushing the armor. We hear metal crush and break inside him.**

 **He tries to grip the wall...**

"oh no" Ruby says with tears

 **The second blow slams into his back, smashing his spine and pelvis. We hear servos ratcheting and failing. He drops to his knees, crucified on a wall of machinery.**

' _Why doe seeing jaune like this hurt so much'_ Weiss thinks

 **The last blow is centered between his shoulder blades. Sound of crushing metal. His skull is partially caved in. He slides to the floor.**

"…Come on Jaune, get up. I know you can keep going." Yang says

 **Ozpin, emotionless, walks forward.**

 **Jaune is a pathetic shape on the floor. He is trying to crawl, feebly. Dragging his malfunctioning legs behind the crushed spine. His arm stump screeches on the tile floor as he inches himself forward. His exposed machine eye burns red with determination within the exposed skeletal machinery.**

' _That's the jaune I know. Never giving up, even if there is no hope'_ Blake says with a small smile but a sad expression at seeing him so broken.

 **We see his prize. He has the M-79, fully loaded, in his sight.**

 **His metal fingers reach out for it as Ozpin raises the heavy steel bar over his head and stabs it down with unbelievable force.**

 **It punches into Jaune's back, through a gap in the shattered armor. Ozpin levers it back and forth, widening the hole. Then is raises the pointed bar again and slams it down. It punches right through. Emerging from Terminator's chest. And into the floor. He is pinned down. Jaune sags face down and stops moving. The light slowly going out of his eye.**

"…no" Ruby whispers sadly. She starts to cry and Yang leans into her sister as she hugs her in comfort

 **Winter still on the walkway slowly but surely, begins to reload the shotgun to its max. she is also on the lookout for Ozpin as well.**

"At least, Winter still has a chance…I think" Blake says

 **WE go back to Jaune to see his unmoving body. Within his robotic eye, we see the light slowly coming back.**

"Jaune?" Ruby asks in a hopeful voice

 **From Jaune's perspective, we see that the secondary power unit is now online and running. Jaune now remembering what was happening, grabs the beam from underneath him and begins pulling downward to release himself. Now done with that, he grabs the M-79 and slowly brings it to himself.**

"Alright time for round 2" Yang says

"…wouldn't this be round 4?" Weiss asks

"…Shut up" yang says

 **Above Finch, vast machines churn untended. He hears a voice... Winter's Calling low and urgent to him. Winter "Finch? Finch? Can you hear me? Where are you?**

 **He crawls out of the shadows. Onto a landing next to one of the SMELTER CRUCIBLES. Molten steel glows bright orange in the crucible of the furnace. Heat shimmers the air, giving everything a hallucinatory quality. Finch sees Winter nearby, limping toward him. She can barely move, her leg bathed in blood. He runs toward her.**

 **Winter (gasping) "Help me, honey..."**

 **TIGHT ON** **Winter, her stoic face, as she hobbles forward, reaching out to him. Something rises behind her,** **OUT OF FOCUS. ANOTHER, IDENTICAL** **, Winter... but this one has a shotgun. Aimed right at us.**

"Dang, the 2 people, having to choose one cliché sucks" Yang says

 **Finch freezes. Which is which? He looks down. The first Winter's feet are melded with the floor, sucking and fusing with the tiles as she walks. They have the color and pattern of the tiles up to the knee.**

"At least they made it easy for him to choose" Blake adds

 **Winter "Finch, get out of the way!**

 **Finch (screaming) "SHOOT!**

 **Finch dives aside. The Winter-form spins, changing back into Ozpin. Winter starts unloading the shotgun into it. BOOM! It staggers back. K-CHAK. She chambers another round. BOOM! It staggers again. K-CHAK. BOOM! And again. And again. Ozpin is blown back a step and Winter advances with each shot. The craters in Ozpin's body "heal" slowly. Its power is waning. She FIRES again. And again. Her eyes blazing with feral intensity. She walks it back, right to the edge of the pit of MOLTEN STEEL.**

"Come on Winter, just one more shot and he's out of their" Ruby says

 **K-CHAK... CLICK. She's empty. Ozpin is right at the edge. In a second it will recover its composure, as its crater hits close slowly. She has failed.**

"Why would you do this Oum" Ruby exclaims in frustration

 **Ozpin now healed, slowly lifts a finger and waves it left and right as if to say "no no no"**

 **Knowing it will kill them both, they turn around try to escape. They take a few steps forward only to stop.**

 **Jaune, riding up a gear, aims carefully. Finch and Winter dive to the ground. Jaune, Half human flesh, half chrome steel. His red eye gazes right at us, FIRES.**

 **Ozpin takes the round in the belly. Looking at the impact, Ozpin looks up in shock. The grenade EXPLODES inside its body. A huge hole is blown clean through it, and it is ripped open and peeled back, half inside-out. Warped. Finally, after taking too much damage, It topples into the molten steel.**

"YES!" Yang and Ruby shout in Joy

 **Ozpin's head and upper body reappear above the molten steel. It is screaming. A terrifying, inhuman siren of a scream. It is changing, morphing, transforming into anything and everything it's ever been so rapidly the eye can barely follow it - We catch a glimpse of Cinder checkered with the linoleum tile colors, Lewis the Guard with knives exploding from his face, other faces, switching at a stroboscopic rate now... a face every two frames until they merge into one face. Ozpin screams and slips beneath the surface of the molten steel. We see liquid silver running in dissipating whorls over the superheated surface... until it vanishes, swirling into nothing.**

"…All who agree to not speak of that hellish moment say aye." Ruby says

"Aye" WBY says

"Motioned carried" Ruby says

 **Finch runs to Winter. She stands staring into the pit. The empty shotgun slips from her fingers. Clatters to the floor. He sees that she's okay and he runs to the fallen Jaune.**

 **The crippled cyborg is trying to rise. Its servos whine and stutter. It pathetically lifts itself to a kneeling position, collapses...tries again. Finch lifts for all he's worth. He helps the crippled machine get on its feet. It can barely stand.**

 **Jaune now finally composed, simply says "I need a vacation.**

"Yea you do, you deserve it." Yang says

 **They walk to the edge of the pit. Jaune looks down and sees that it is over.**

 **Finch (Jaune) "Is it dead?"**

'Please let it be dead, please let it be dead, please let it be dead' RWBY all think

 **Jaune "…Terminated."**

"WOOHOO!"RWBY exclaim

 **Finch unzips Winter's backpack and takes out the hand of the first terminator.**

 **Finch "Will it melt in there?"**

 **Jaune "Yes. Throw it in."**

 **He does. It sinks into the lava. Vanishes.**

 **Jaune "And the chip."**

 **Finch takes it out of his pocket. Looks at it. Tosses it into the smelter.**

 **Winter "It's finally over."**

"Thank Oum for that" Yang says

 **Jaune "…No."**

Que a record scratch as RWBY all look to the screen

"No, what do you mean no? You killed the T-1000, tossed in the items, so you should be done." Ruby asks

Blake realizing what he means begins to pale and sits back in her chair.

Yang noticing this asks "What, what is it Blake?"

"…I think Jaune's gonna explain it" Blake says as tears start to fall again

 **Winter turns to look at Jaune as he slowly turns to look at her "There is one more chip."**

 **He touches a metal finger to the side of his head. "And it must be destroyed also."**

"…No" RWY all whisper in realization. They begin to cry and sit back into their chairs

 **Jaune turns to a mechanism and hands it to Winter. It's a control that lifts and lowers objects. "Here, I cannot self-Terminate. You must lower me into the smelter."**

 **Finch suddenly understands what he means. Jaune looks at Winter. They both know what must be done. Finch shakes his head.**

 **Finch "No!**

 **Jaune "I'm sorry, Finch.**

"Oum D*****, Why couldn't Jaune stay" Yang asks as she cries

 **Finch "No, no no! It'll be okay. Stay with us!"**

 **Jaune "I have to go away, Finch."**

 **Finch "Don't do it. Please... don't go" Tears are streaming down his face.**

' _Just like how mom left me. Because of a mission.'_ Ruby thinks

 **TIGHT CLOSEUP** **on Jaune, turning toward Finch. The human side of his face is in shadow, so we see mostly the chrome skull and the red eye.**

 **Jaune "It must end here... or I am the future."**

 **Finch "I order you not to!"**

 **Jaune puts his hand on Finch's shoulder. He moves slightly and the human side of his face comes into the light. He reaches toward Finch's face. His metal finger touches the tear trickling down his cheek.**

" **I know now why you cry. But it is something I can never do." Jaune says in a sad tone**

"And he just learned how to be human. Well that's just great." Weiss says with tears in her eyes "Stupid Noble Dunce"

 **Winter looks at Jaune. Reaches out her hand to shake it. They lock eyes. Warriors. Comrades.**

 **Winter "Are you afraid?"**

 **Jaune "…Yes."**

 **He turns and steps off the edge, onto the chain.**

 **Jaune "…Goodbye"**

 **Winter pushes the button and they watch him sink slowly into the lava. He slowly disappears...his head, arm, and the metal hand sinking last... and at the last second it forms into a fist with the thumb extended... a final thumbs up. Then it is gone.**

RWBY all silently mourn for the Terminator Jaune

 **Finch AND Winter, watching through the heat ripples. Winter then hugs a mourning Finch as she thinks on this.**

 **The screen then changes to that of a city in the distance.**

 **Winter (V.O.)**

 **The unknown future moves toward us. I face it for the first time with a sense of hope Because if a machine, a Terminator, can learn the value of human life... maybe we** **can too.**

* * *

 _ **OK that took forever, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and ill see you all later for the next story.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Scheduled Break

**Sorry that's its been so long you guys but me and my family are trying to get ready for use to move, so I just got back to do this now. Hopefully you have not abandoned hope for this story because I have not. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter of MULTIVERSE EXTRAVAGANZA!**

* * *

After the lights turned on, we see AIDA returning to his robot body. He slumps over as if he was exhausted…because he was.

"Aida, are you alright?" Ruby asks

"Yea ill be fine. I just have to recharge for a bit. I'm gonna go see the town a bit more. Why don't you guys go train like Weiss mentioned earlier and ill see you guys in a bit?"

"You sure that a good idea?" Blake asks with an eyebrow raised but concern in her eyes

"Of course, you go on ahead and talk about your guy's feeling's for Jaune while you're at it. Give the viewers a bit of a refresher."

"The what?" Yang asks

"…ok bye then." Aida says as he leaves the room.

"…what just happened?" Weiss asks

* * *

"That was a close one. Probably shouldn't have broken the 4th wall like that on a whim." Aida says as he walks down the hallways to go down to Vale.

"Whelp time to see how the festival is turning out…and maybe I can see Penny again." Aida says with a small blush and a megawatt smile.

He gets on the airship to fly to vale and sits in a chair, waiting patiently.

…

…

…

…

…

After a half hour waiting, they finally land and he embarks on his quest for adventure and to find Penny. As he walks around, he tries the local delicacies that are offered at the festival, such as cotton candy, ice-cream, and the very fizzy soda called Just-a-Dust **(produced by Schnee Industries. No copy or relation to Coca-Cola)**

He sees Penny with what appears to be her teammate in the tournament. So, he slowly walks up to her and calls out to her.

"Hey Penny" Aida greets

Penny now seeing him, smiles beautifully and exclaims "Salutations!"

As Aida gets closer, Penny's teammate points her weapon at me.

"Who are you and what is your status with Penny?" She asks threating

"uuuuhhh…" Aida says nervously.

"Ciel calm down, he is my boyfriend." Penny says

Ciel becomes shocked and drops her weapon

"Yep, the names Aida. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Aida says to Ciel. He then turns his attention to Penny. "I was wondering if we could hang out together since it's been a while since we last met"

"That sounds wonderful!" Penny exclaims, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him away. If you paid close attention, you could see little hearts popping out of Aida's head

Ciel coming back to the world of the living reaches for her scroll and calls someone.

"…sir we have a code C9, I repeat we got a cloud 9 in progress." She says

"Follow them, try and figure out who is with her and bring your research to me."

"understood General." Ciel says. She ends her call and starts to follow them.

* * *

"So, when you said boyfriend did you mean "Boy Friend" or "Boyfriend"" Aida asked Penny as they walked down the streets

"I don't understand. Does the way you say it mean a difference?" Penny asks confused

"Well…the first one has a space in the middle and normally means a boy who is your friend. The other one is used when a boy and girl are in the process of dating and through courtship." Aida says with a small blush.

"Oh…is that what we are doing right now?" Penny asks

"…do you want it to be?" Aida asks nervously

Penny is seen to think for moment before commencing with an action that blew Aida's mind. Penny leaned slightly forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

"you are a cute boy. You have also been kind to me so far. I would very much like to experience the phenomenon that is dating if you would like to." Penny says with a smile

"…I would very much like to do that as well." Aida says as well.

As they continue their walk, Aida then thinks _'I wonder how team RWBY are handling things.'_

* * *

"OK guys lets TAKE A BREAK!" Ruby announces from their 2-hour long training montage/regime. **(that you will never see. Muahahahah! XD)**

"Thank Oum, my arms were getting tired." Yang says as she rubs them to get feeling back.

"Ill say" Weiss says as she rubs her feet. **(I don't care how much practice you have, but someone even with that cannot battle with High heels.)**

"Sooo what should we do now?" Ruby asks

"We could talk about Jaune" Blake suggests. She then notices that she said that aloud and slightly blushes.

"What about that Du-…What about Jaune?" Weiss says catching herself from insulting him

"Well its obvious that some feelings are going around for him. Pyrrha being the main girl that has liked him so far but is to scared to say anything." Blake says stating the obvious which causes the girls to nod in acceptance.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take a shot at our resident White Knight. Pyrrha has had the whole school year to tell him, so I wont even feel guilty of at least seeing if anything happens." Yang says to them.

"But Yang…" Ruby tries to reason only to be cut off

"Don't deny it Ruby, you have it just as bad as I do. Maybe even more." Yang says to her which causes Ruby to blush.

"…I always just saw him as my very first friend. Then when we saw some of the worlds, I would imagine what it would actually be like to maybe date him. My stomach would do these weird flops and my heart would fill with warmth. Even in some of the darker worlds that we have seen, it would show that he is kind and caring…I was going to give him his shield as a gift and maybe ask him out as well." Ruby says with a small blush but with such a sincere voice it touched the girl's hearts.

"…It was the last few worlds where I started to fall for him." Blake says to the surprise of the others. "I know its weird for me to go from hardly hanging out with him to friend to having a crush on him. Its just that seeing such spirit from him, not giving up, fighting for what he believes in, and helping those that need it… it really puts thing in perspective and you can't help but love that of him." Blake says

"(Sigh) yea me too. In the world that showed that I married him…seeing so much love in his eyes for me, or at least a version of me, that I wonder if it could be the same for me. When we saw you and Weiss as kids, it showed how well he could be with kids and I can't help but fall in love with such a caring and kind person." Yang says as she plays and strokes her golden locks.

"Well I don't know about you but I just see him as a friend." Weiss says gaining their attention

"Although I have seen these worlds of him, all it showed is that he is sincere and that he is more honorable than those I have previously met. If you guys want to go for him, be my guest, I certainly can't stop you…but unless you 3 are willing to share him all at once, then I highly doubt that he would just choose one of you if it meant hurting one of your feelings." Weiss says with certainty.

"…I think that our break is over." Weiss says getting up and grabbing her weapon.

As the rest of the girls got up to restart their training, they completely missed the fact of a door that was open closing silently.

* * *

Jaune Arc considered himself a simple guy with an average dream. To be the Hero and honor his ancestors. To do so, he snuck into the school with false transcripts and made great friends. Now normally this would have been just fine for him, until just a week ago, some of his friends, otherwise known as Team RWBY, started to become more invested in him. The personality changes were a shock to him, though luckily not an unwelcomed one.

As he walked down the corridor to the training rooms, he began to reminisce about his experiences with them.

Understanding how Weiss felt and why she was always denying him a date made so much sense now and is glad to be friends with her. Yang teaching him hand to hand at first terrified him, but as the lessons continued, he could not wait until he can spar with her to see how he can handle her. It was a lot different than the way Pyrrha was teaching him sword fighting. Blake asking for a word just to thank him for being such a good friend was also a shock to him, but seeing such emotion from the mostly silent girl, it warmed his heart and was glad to be one for her.

As he reached the final hallway his thoughts turned to the last member and leader of her team. Ruby Rose…what a girl. Everything she does and says just gives someone courage and hope. He doesn't really know why he helped her that day. Sure, he claimed that a quote his mother said was a main reason but in reality, he thinks its because she was a lot like him in some aspects.

He starts to hear the clashing of steal and explosions so looks ahead and sees that a door is propped open. He is about to turn around until he hears the unmistakable sound of Ruby's voice

"OK guys let's TAKE A BREAK!" Ruby announces

' _hehehe always excited aren't you Ruby?'_ Jaune thinks with a fondness as he slightly looks into the room

"Thank Oum, my arms were getting tired." Yang says as she rubs them to get feeling back.

' _can she even get tired?'_ Jaune questions himself

"I'll say" Weiss says as she rubs her feet.

' _Even with my 3 older sisters, I will never understand fighting in high heels. They look really painful'_ Jaune thinks with a wince

"Sooo what should we do now?" Ruby asks

' _ehhh I should probably leave'_ Jaune thinks but just as soon as he starts to turn and leave, he hears something that freezes him in place.

"We could talk about Jaune" Blake suggests.

Jaune slowly turns back towards the room _. '…did I just hear her right?'_

"What about that Du-…What about Jaune?" Weiss says catching herself from insulting him

' _Yea what about me?'_ Jaune thinks as he hides from them making sure to not make a sound

"Well it's obvious that some feelings are going around for him. Pyrrha being the main girl that has liked him so far but is too scared to say anything." Blake says stating the obvious which causes the girls to nod in acceptance.

' _WHAT! Girls LIKE ME?! PYRRHA LIKE ME?! HOW DID I NOT KNO- '_ He thinks to himself until his recent memories come back with a vengeance. All the nice things the girls have been doing lately as well a Pyrrha. _'…I am so stupid'_

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take a shot at our resident White Knight. Pyrrha has had the whole school year to tell him, so I won't even feel guilty of at least seeing if anything happens." Yang says to them.

'… _you are always so blunt Yang'_ Jaune thinks while blushing yet smiling a small smile

"But Yang…" Ruby tries to reason only to be cut off

"Don't deny it Ruby, you have it just as bad as I do. Maybe even more." Yang says to her which causes Ruby to blush.

'… _well then…'_ Jaune thinks in shock and honor. Since it looked like Ruby was thinking on what to say, he waits to listen.

"…I always just saw him as my very first friend. Then when we saw some of the world's, I would imagine what it would actually be like to maybe date him. My stomach would do these weird flops and my heart would fill with warmth. Even in some of the darker worlds that we have seen, it would show that he is kind and caring…I was going to give him his shield as a gift and maybe ask him out as well." Ruby says with a small blush but with such a sincere voice it touched the girl's hearts.

' _aww thanks Ruby…but what does she mean by other worlds?'_ Jaune thinks

"…It was the last few worlds where I started to fall for him." Blake says to the surprise of the others, including himself. "I know it's weird for me to go from hardly hanging out with him to friend to having a crush on him."

' _Tell me about it'_ Jaune says in his mind

"It's just that seeing such a strong spirit from him, not giving up, fighting for what he believes in, and helping those that need it… it really puts thing in perspective and you can't help but love that of him." Blake says

'… _thanks Blake. But seriously what is this talk about other worlds?'_ Jaune thinks happy but confused

"(Sigh) yea me too. In the world that showed that I married him…"

' _I married Yang?'_ Jaune thought. He imagined what that would look like and blushed at how beautiful she would have looked. For some reason though he imagined himself in a kilt.

"seeing so much love in his eyes for me, or at least a version of me, that I wonder if it could be the same for me. When we saw you and Weiss as kids, it showed how well he could be with kids and I can't help but fall in love with such a caring and kind person." Yang says as she plays and strokes her golden locks.

' _Blake and Weiss as kids…and I took care of them…what are these worlds and how do I watch them.'_ Jaune thinks getting confused now

"Well I don't know about you but I just see him as a friend." Weiss says gaining his attention as well as theirs

"Although I have seen these worlds of him, all it showed is that he is sincere and that he is more honorable than those I have previously met. If you guys want to go for him, be my guest, I certainly can't stop you…but unless you 3 are willing to share him all at once, then I highly doubt that he would just choose one of you if it meant hurting one of your feelings." Weiss says with certainty.

'… _well she's not wrong about that…but the idea of sharing isn't at all that much of a stretch.'_ He thinks as he thinks of his dad and his 2 mothers.

"…I think that our break is over." Weiss says getting up and grabbing her weapon.

As the rest of the girls got up to restart their training, they completely missed the fact of the door that Jaune was closing silently.

He started to walk away with many thoughts buzzing in his mind.

' _ok, let's try and think this through. 3…no 4 girls like me. There is also something going on with team RWBY since they keep talking about other worlds…'_ Jaune thinks

'… _there must be someone that can show or help me with this.'_ he thinks as he heads back to his room.


	11. Chapter 11: A Painful Blessing

(AIDA's POV)

"Thanks for that wonderful time Penny. I hope to see you again really soon" i say happily

"Me too Aida" Penny says

As I fly back to the school, I think on how my plans are going.

' _Ok, Weiss is kind to him now. The others like him, as well as see their potential. Now all I need to do is prevent all of the terrible events that will happen at the Festival…I should probably make some softwear and install it at the CCT tower to get rid of the virus.'_

As the ship reaches the school, I walk towards Team RWBY's dorm. On my way there, I greet myself to some of the students as to not cause suspicion. As I reach the dorm room, I place my hand on the latch and unlock it. Walking in I turn on the portal from the computer, and walk through it to my home.

"OK, so how should I start the evening?"

"How about by telling me where this is and who you really are." Someone says as a sword is placed near my neck.

(Jaune's POV)

As I walk towards my dorm, I notice that guy who borrowed my clothes walking towards RWBY's room

' _Arent the visiting student supposed to go somewhere else.'_ I think so I start to sneak behind him at a distance. When I see him entering RWBY's Dorm without a scroll, I knew something was wrong so I stopped the door from closing with my foot and saw how he opened up some weird green door thing and walk through it. Seeing on how it wasn't closing any time soon, I walked in after him.

"Ok, so how should I start the evening?" I hear him asks

I place my sword on the side of his neck and say in a threatening voice "How about by telling me where this is and who you really are."

(AIDA's POV)

"…ok" I say calmly

"My Name is AIDA, and this is my Multiverse viewing room that doubles as my home."

"…I suggest that you say the truth now." Jaune says as he pushes the blade closer

"I am… this room shows other worlds and I have been showing them to Team RWBY." I say calmly

"…OK" Jaune says removing the blade "…the only reason that I believe you is because I overheard them talking about other worlds." Jaune says to me as I turn to look at him

"…where they talking about their feeling about you?" I ask him and he blushes which is an answer of itself.

"…They really like me. Like as in LIKE-LIKE and I don't know how to handle that." Jaune admits

"What about Pyrrha?" I ask him

"…She's a great girl but I see her more as like a sister. Even if I did see her like that, I wouldn't go for it. I mean not to be mean or anything but I think she would be a bit to clingy for me, you know?" Jaune says

"ahh, a typical Yandere" I say

"A what?" Jaune asks confused

"Nevermind" I say hastily

"…well in anycase, I want to see a world as well"

"I'm sorry what?" I ask

"they keep on talking about me as if I was some great guy or heroic person. And if that's true then I want to see a world where that is possible."

"Well…ok. Go ahead and sit down then and ill look up a world for you to watch." I tell him as I hook myself into the computer.

As I search through it I come across a world that I would always watch because of how funny they are.

"OK jaune, your gonna love this world. You see for every reality, there's a guardian of sorts. I'm the guardian for this universe in particular but this guy had the best job ever. He made separate ones just filled with his favorite moments and this one is both hilarious, sad, and awesome." I tell him

"That doesn't really fill me with confidence." Jaune says as the lights turn off

* * *

 **Jaune is seen with Summer and Ruby as well as Weiss and Ozpin at a small house in the middle of the ocean. Summer is in her favorite white Gi, while Jaune is in his Golden one.**

"Wait a second…THAT'S ME!" Why do I look so short?! AND WHY AM I BALD!?" Jaune shouts

 **They see a man with some sort of Armor and a weird device upon his face. he claims that he is Summers Brother and that they are from a proud Alien race knows as the Saiyan's, as shown with their monkey tails**

"Wait Aliens exist in this world?" Jaune asks

"Yes, they do, now stop asking questions. Even Team RWBY didn't interrupt a universe so fast." I tell him

"Sorry" Jaune says

 **So, your summers brother huh? Wow, I guess that means that your gonna be in a lot of future event's right?**

 **He sneers at Jaune and a sense of forboding enters him**

"… **Right?"**

 **All of a sudden he is punched in the face with the strangers tail and is then sent flying towards and crashing into the house leaving him prone in pain. A counter then appears in the bottom right corner showing a picture of him with the words saying Jaune owned count.**

 **A number 1 appears and in the backround we hear him ask "What did I say?"**

"Owned count…REALLY!" Jaune shouts as he turns to AIDA angry "Your gonna make me watch me getting beaten up or owned!?"

"Yes"

"WHY!?"

"(1) you listened in on a private talk. (2) you treatened me with your sword and (3) I promise you at the very end of this you will not be disappointed." I say

Jaune stares silently in anger until he sits down and turns back to the screen

 **The scene changes to show him now in a field with Ozpin Winter and a Man named Oscar with his arm cut off. They had just killed Summer's brother due to him wanting to kill the planet. However, to do that, Summer had to sacrifice herself by holding him down while Oscar sent the final blow killing both her and her brother.**

 **With a scream of effort, Oscar uses his ability to regrow his arm.**

" **Wait, what the hell? You can Regenerate?" Jaune asks**

" **Yea and you know what else?" Oscar says**

"… **What?" Jaune asks fearfully**

"… **Imtakingrubybye." Oscar says as he takes of to train Ruby to become a fighter.**

" **Quick someone stop him!" Jaune cries as he remembers how he used to be a villain trying to kill Summer.**

 **However, knowing it would just end with their deaths, they don't go after him.**

"… **Damnit Ozpin"**

" **Shut up Jaune"**

 **The counter returns now showing a number 2**

"Man, the other me should have went after him no matter what." Jaune said

 **The scene changes to show Jaune with Ren, Nora, Saber and a Humanoid Grimm at the top of some tower in the clouds.**

Why is there a Grimm there?" Jaune ask

" **Alright maggots, Mr. Popo is about to teach you the pecking order." The humanoid Grimm says**

"THAT GRIMM CAN TALK!?" Jaune shouts

" **There's you…the dirt…the worms inside the dirt…Popo's Stool…then Salem…then Mr. Popo" He explains as it shows small pictures of his explanation.**

" **Any Questions?"**

" **Um yea, i…" Jaune starts**

 **The camera goes back to show the tower in the sky, The sound of a powerful punch echoes through the sky and we see Jaune falling out of the sky in pain and in fear**

 **The counter comes back and adds up to 3 now**

" **Enjoy the climb back up B***h"**

"Well that was mean." Jaune says as he crosses his arms and pouts.

 **The screen changes to show Ren, Saber, and Jaune in the training mirage Popo had sent them to. Echoes of a villain surround the room yet they don't know where there coming from.**

 **A hand comes through the floor and grabs Jaune's leg and pulls him down. Sounds of punching echo in the room and his shouts of pain crop up here and there.**

" **Oh, Oum. This can't possibly get any worse" Jaune says**

"… **Hi"**

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 **Counter is now at 4**

"…I don't even want to know what happened to me" Jaune says

 **The screen changes to show Oscar and Jaune facing Junior under the control of Raven Brawnen.**

 **They use a Jutsu to multiply themselves into three copies of themselves to fight the man. They throw every punch and kick at him but he just continues to block and evade like it was nothing. The original Oscar hovers above them and** _ **thinks 'He's dodging every hit. We can't lay a finger on him. What kind of incredible mental diciplin has this guy gone through?'**_

" **Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can." His says as he beats down Jaune sending all 3 clones to the ground. The counter comes back and adds one to every clone now making it 7.**

"…Can I do that multi thing?" Jaune asks me

"Sadly no, ill tell you after the world is don what you can learn and do." I tell him

 **The time moves forward and shows how Jaune injured him with a technique if only it being a scratch to the face.**

" **AAAHHH NO MY FACE! MY PRECIOUS MODELING CAREER IS RUIND!" Junior shouts**

 **It then shows him in a magazine called Vogue**

"sound similar to one of my sisters." Jaune says with a shiver when he remembers her breaking a nail.

" **You know I was trying to be a team player. Trying to be a nice guy." Junior explains**

" **You killed half our friends." Jaune says but not as worried since they can resurrect them**

"How can they be resurrected?" Jaune asks Aida

"with 7 magical orbs called Dragon Balls. Once brought together, you can summon a powerful dragon that can grant any wish within its power." I tell him "…and no you guys don't have that here." I tell him

" **I said TRYING!"**

" **Well your failing OhOUM! "**

 **Counter add up to 8**

 **The scene now shows a giant beast in pain as its tail has been removed. Jaune and a young Ruby watch as it lets go of a currently revived, yet very much beaten up Summer.**

 **The monster starts to shrink and reveals that it was Raven using her Alien DNA**

"… **She's back to normal" He says with hope "…Ruby we can do it!" with confidence rising "We can beat her! we have a cha-" Only to get sent flying once again**

 **Counter is now at 9**

"Ewww that's gotta hurt." Jaune winces

 **The scene changes to show Raven bloodied and in pain standing in front of a badly beaten Jaune.**

" **You know, at a time like this, I really have only one thing to say to you…B***h Slap."**

" **Oh Oum" Jaune exclaims as he indeed B***h slapped by said B***h**

 **Count is now at 10**

 **The scene now changes that to show how they are now on an entirely new planet. Above them it shows two aliens arguing about hitting Jaune and Ruby. They are easy able to beat the aliens and sends them to the planet's lake.**

" **HA, looks like there all…washed up."**

 **Ruby stays silent at the terrible joke**

"… **Yea, da da dum de dum."**

 **The counter agrees and adds up to 11**

" **Aww" Jaune says sadly**

"NOOOOOOOO!, That's even worse than Yang's Pun's" Jaune _shouts 'Even though I loved it as well as her puns but I can't let her or anyone know that'_ Jaune thinks secretly

 **The scene shows a new muscular man named Recoom, preparing an attack.**

" **RECOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!..." He shouts as he prepares his attack**

 **Since fighting him a while now, Jaune asks "Do all of your attacks start with your name?"**

" **KICK!" As he Kicks Jaune a few yards away.**

 **Counter is now at 12**

" **What the bleedin hell, we were havin' a right rip snotter here, and then this b**** shows up and its good night irene."**

" **We get it you're from space Menagerie." Jaune shouts to them**

" **She making fools out of us Jeice"**

" **Your blooming right she is…we better bust out our special technique…Seizure Prosedure." They say as they combined to flash in a circle of blue and red.**

" **Jaune whatever you do, don't look directly at it" Ruby warns. However, since she didn't get a response, she asks "Jaune?" only to see him have a seizure.**

 **13**

"Good thing I don't suffer from seizures." Jaune says in relief

" **Oi captain, someone dug up the balls." Jeice says to the captain who switched bodies with Summers**

" **Well someone is in for the beating of their life"**

" **Hey Summer, check it out, we dug up the dragon balls." Jaune says as he sees Summer "How are ya doing? Did you win that fight against that genu guy? Why is that Space New Zealand Guy here?**

" **Hey what the-"**

" **What's up with that scouter? Do you happen to know anybody who speaks German?"**

 **(SLAP)**

" **OWW…" Counter goes to 14**

"… **And what was that about?"**

"Why is he asking so many questions?" Jaune asks

"Well, why are you?" I ask him

" **These are a few of my favorite things…" Cinder starts singing spooky and villainous like.**

" **Is it just me or is she singing to herself." Jaune asks scared**

 **It was at this moment that Cinder charges in and with her horns impails Jaune through the chest.**

 **15**

" **Jaune!" Ruby cries in fear**

' _ **Welp he's dead.'**_ **Raven thinks to herself.**

" **This…is the worst….PAIN!" Jaune says as he experiences it**

" **Really? Are you sure it isn't this?" She asks as she raises him "Or this" as she impailes him again.**

 **16**

" **Or this"**

 **17**

" **Or this"**

 **18**

" **Or this"**

 **19**

 **On the 20 and 21 count you can see Cinder gaining extra lives from repeatedly doing that to Jaune**

" **Jaune stop, your making her stronger!" Ruby shouts**

" **I...can't…help…it" He says through each impalement gaining a point making the score now 25**

Jaune seeing this, throws up in a trash can that I hand him.

 **The scene changes to show that Oscar Getting up from some rubble after arriving to the planet.**

" **Oh come on, is that the best you can do? That was just a love tap." Cinder asks, showing that a part of her tail is missing.**

" **Don't think you've won yet, I'm still wearing weighted Armor." He says as he throws his cape and hood off. As he prepares for round 2, he cracks his neck to releave the stress.**

" **Aww man that sounded good now I gotta do my neck." Jaune says. However when he tries it you can hear that something went wrong. "AAHHH MY NECK!"**

 **26**

' _Note to self…don't try that EVER.'_

 **The scene changes to show Summer Fighting Cinder in her final form. During the battle, Summer catches Cinders tail.**

" **HAHA Got your tail!"**

" **What are you-? Do you think this is a game?" Cinder asks with disbeleaf**

" **Well you…you said it was a game"**

" **I Was being Coy You imbicile, I'm trying to Kill Yo-aaahhh" Cinder says as she starts to be spun around in circles.**

" **What are you doing…Stop it…Stop it NOW or im going to…to….to-" Cinder says**

 **Going to where Jaune, Ruby, and Oscar are, we hear a sound that is quite familiar to us.**

"… **Huh what that?" Jaune asks as the object travels closer to his face showing a shadow.**

 **Moving to a view of the planet.**

"… **GROOOOOOOOOSSSSSEEEEE!" Jaunes voice is heard.**

 **27**

"…well I guess that's another reason to call me Vomit-Boy" Jaune says sadly

 **Cinder is seen to kill Oscar. Ruby being shocked Screams to the heavens "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"**

" **Woah…for a second there I thought it was going to be me." Jaune says relieved to not have died.**

" **Oh don't worry, your next." Cinder says**

" **Wait what did I do to you?" Jaune asks panicked**

" **Remember my tail?" Cinder asks angry since he was the one that cut it the first time.**

" **Can't you take a joke?" Jaune asks**

"…" **Cinder with here rage**

"…" **Jaune with a optimistic smile**

" **AAAAHH, AAAHHH, AAAAAHHH, AAAAHHHH" Jaune screams until he blows up from Cinders attack.**

 **28**

 **(OK NEXT SCENE IS TO LONG TO WRITE ABOUT SO HERES WHAT HAPPENED… JAUNE GOT SCREWED OVER FROM A GOVERNMET AGENT NAMED WINTER AND ENDED UP BEING DUMPED AND BROKE AT THE SAME TIME)**

 **29**

 **We now see a city and some mountains as Oscar, Ren and Jaune Fly over it survailencing it.**

" **OK we got a lot of ground to cover." Oscar says**

" **Please don't say what I think you gonna say" Jaune begs**

" **We should probably…" Oscar says**

" **Here it comes." Jaune says, bracing himself for the enevitable**

" **Stick together for safety."**

" **Oh…Thank our Green God on the Lookout." Jaune starts to say**

" **I don't know, probably cover more ground if we split up" Ren says**

" **YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Jaune shouts to Ren**

" **Nah, he got a good point." Oscar says**

" **Aww Green God D #$% &" Jaune says as they spit up in different directions**

" **Why am I so scared anyways? There's like a sextillion Mountains around here." Jaune says to himself as he looks around "The chances of me running into this guy is like…" As Jaune thinks of a number, Arthur Watts Jumps out of the ground and beats the living daylights out of Jaune.**

" **540,000 to 1, Lucky you…Ta Ta." Arthur says as he flies away**

 **Tiny sounds of pain come out from Jaune**

 **30**

 **It now shows Jaune And a Future Neptune at the home of Summer and Taiyang.**

" **Quick Warning, be sure to be supper nice to Summer's Husband." He tells Neptune as he knocks the door "He can be a real Di-"**

" **RUBY!" Tai Shouts as He smashes the door in Jaunes face "…Oh…It's you." He says saddened a bit**

" **Ok fine, I pretty much asked for that one." Jaune admits as he feels the bump become larger**

 **31**

"I hope he isn't mean like that to me" Jaune says as he imagines walking up to him as his Daughters tell him that he's dating both of them ' _…Hell probably kill me right on the spot.'_

 **Jaune is seen to be flying at incredible speeds as if he's on a mission. He sees a glint of an airship in the distance.**

" **Oh, hey its Winter. HEY WINTER!"**

 **Going to the inside of the ship, we see Winter talking to her child Neptune…The baby Neptune, not the future one.**

" **Huh what's wrong Neptune? What are you pointing at little guy?" Winter asks sweetly**

"… **Winter?" Jaune asks as he notices Winter not slowing down**

" **Huh" Winter says turning back to the window.**

" **WINTER STOP THE SHI-!" Jaune screams as She hits him like if she ran him over.**

" **OH MY OUM!" Winter says shocked, scared and worried.**

"… **found you" Jaune says in pain and dizziness.**

 **32**

 **We now see Jaune facing Tyrian protecting what looks to be A male and muscular Penny, as well as Blake.**

" **Ok, a line has been crossed. You wanna go big guy, let's Go!" Jaune shouts and charges at him. Tyrian simply flicks his tail and sends Jaune into the mountain side.**

 **33**

" **Oh no, who would have seen that coming?" Tyrian asks sarcastically as he looks towards Jaune.**

 **We now see the male Penny Heavily damaged as well as a completely frightened Blake. Jaune being the kind soul he is starts walking in front of them.**

"… **I won't let him touch you." Jaune States as a fact "Just stay behind me"**

 **Tyrian sends a blast of Power towards them, striking Jaune and sending him away**

 **34**

 **We now see Jaune shacking in fear and pain. What he sees is a newly transformed Tyrian, who was only able to transform by absorbing Blake into him.**

"Wait what?! How did he absorb her? Why would he absorb her?" Jaune asks Aida

"He absorbed her through his tail, and he needed her because this Version of Blake is an android which he needed to become his perfect self." Aida says

 **We see him practicing a few punches and kicks until he finally stops.**

"… **So who's first"**

" **NEVER REGRET!" Jaune shouts as he sends a blade a Destruction and death towards Tyrian.**

 **The blade strikes him in the back of the neck**

" **AHA" Jaune shouts in victory**

 **Only for the blade to completely disperse, and show it did absolutely nothing.**

" **Aahhhhhh" Jaune says in fear and disbelief.**

"… **Ah, a volunteer." Tyrian says as he turns to smile at Jaune.**

 **He then kick Jaune away, the power showing from that strice from the distance shown**

 **35**

"…can you tell me how powerful he was." Jaune asks

"…this version of Jaune is as strong as probably this Ozpin right now…and that Tyrian is probably close to the power of the god of Darkness." Aida says estimating.

"ah…I see." Jaune says pailing in horror

 **We now see Jaune trying to inspire Raven for some reason I can't remember**

" **If I had a Nickle for every time, I got my a%$ Kicked, I might not be in crippling dept" Jaune says slightly laughing.**

" **HAHAHAHA" Raven laughs at him**

" **I mean if I had gotten a beating like that, I would have hung up my gloves, my spandex, my pointy dark Hair, Everything" Jaune laughs but then he notices Ravens angry face. "Ahahaha your not laughing anymore." Jaune says only to get knocked out from a punch to the face.**

 **36**

 **Jaune is seen to be fighting a smaller version of Tyrian, but he is sent down crashing to the earth in defeat**

 **37**

" **See, even Jaune is doing his best" Tyrian says to a transformed Ruby**

" **Thanks for noticing. AGH" Jaune says as he gets kicked by the Mini Tyrian**

 **38**

" **I really try. AGH"**

 **39**

"Will this ever end." Jaune says, his pride defeated

"At least you both have the same spirit and drive to try and better yourselves" Aida says

"…yea." Jaune says smiling in hope again

 **The scene changes to show the home at the beginning of this world as we can hear the conversation inside the house.**

" **I'm surprised you knew I'd be here." Jaune says**

" **Seemed like the obvious pick." Blake says**

"Wait Blake's back?!" Jaune asks shocked

"Yep, Ruby punched Tyrian hard enough for him to basically throw her up, saving her life." Aida explains

" **True. So, uh, what can I do you for?" Jaune asks her**

" **I made a promise to myself and I'm here to keep it." Blake says in a seductive tone.**

"… **want to see a movie?" Jaune guesses**

" **Dude, Drop your pants" Blake bluntly says**

Jaune hearing this, begins to blush at the idea of him and Blake doing that _. '… I may need to do some research'_ he thinks, needing to ask his sister for her Ninja's of Love books that she writes.

" **oh…OH OK. J-just a heads up, I am a grower." Jaune says as we here him drop his pants to the ground followed by a large thump**

"… **OH MY OUM!" Blake says in shock**

" **What"**

" **Get in the bed." Blake orders him**

" **YES MA'AM" Jaune shouts out in glee**

 **38**

 **We now see it is night time. The counter has been lowered to 1 telling how many times they have been at this. we can hear the grunts and gasps coming from the house and as Jaune shouts out in passion, he shouts "SCATTER BULLET" Sending a beam of energy into the air as it explodes in different directions finally destroying the counter as well.**

" **HAHA" Jaune shouts in victory**

"…How long…" Jaune asks embarrassed.

"…about 10 hours…maybe 12" Aida says

" **Oh WOW!" Blake says in wonder and Joy.**

 **Then the screen turns off.**

* * *

Welp, that's it for this chapter. hope you liked it as much as I do.


	12. Chapter 12: This can't be Real

**OK guys, Sorry that it's been so long, but I have some big news for this story. Of course, it will be in the actual chapter so I won't say it here. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"There, that should give you enough proof that what I said was the truth" AIDA says to Jaune as he turns on the lights.

"Well…I kind of believed you about half way through it" Jaune admits after watching all those crazy things happen to him.

"Good, now that you know about this place, i'm going to have erase your mind" AIDA says as he lifts a little black stick.

"WHAAAAAT!" Jaune asks in fear

"HAHAHAA I'm just joking. It's a piece of chocolate." AIDA says as he takes a bite and chews it. "But seriously we should leave before the girls get here." AIDA says seriously

"We already are" RWBY says in unison behind Jaune

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Jaune screams in his female voice

"...Please don't do that again." AIDA says cleaning his ears from the pitch

"AIDA EXPLAIN!" Weiss says angry

"Well, apparently Jaune saw me enter your room, and he followed me to make sure you guys were safe. Seeing me go through a portal, he followed me and held me at sword-point until he was sure that I wasn't going to hurt you guys." AIDA explains

"…" RWBY silently stare

"…" Jaune and AIDA stare

"…ok, we believe you" Weiss says as the rest nod their heads in agreement

"Also, Jaune knows about your crushes" AIDA says

"WHAT!" RWBY shout

"AIDA how could you" Ruby asks hurt and Jaune asks betrayed

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING…You guys did" AIDA says to RWBY's confusion

"You should make sure you guys close the door when you practice." Jaune says sheepishly, gaining their attention instead.

"…welp I should give you guys some privacy…Weiss, my favorite cousin, lets get to know each other better." AIDA says getting up and walking over to Weiss

"Wait what?" She asks as Aida drags her away

"…" Jaune stares with a blush

"…" RBY shuffle about in nervousness

"…Listen…I'm sorry for overhearing about what you guys were talking about. But hearing it was about me, I got a bit curious…and I kind of wanted to know what kind of an impact I made to you guys." Jaune says apologizing "…Of course I never would have guessed that you all fell for me." He says with a soft smile

"Well, to be honest, I'm still trying to figure that out." Blake says "Even though I feel like I am, I'm also a bit worried. Especially with my past relationship. It's not a no, I'm just asking you to wait a bit longer." Blake explains

"…Well I guess that makes sense since we never really talk." Jaune says to Blake. He then turns to Ruby and Yang and says "But I am glad that I at least know how you guys feel"

"Oh really, and why is that Jaune Arc." Yang asks as she emphasizes her bust to try and get a rise out of him.

"Well for you, Yang, its because you literally brighten up my day. Your puns, no matter how terrible, always leaves me smiling. Your enthusiasm for fighting gets my blood pumping and your kindness to Ruby shows how sweet you can be." Jaune says Oblivious to what she was doing

"…thank you." Yang says shyly as she brushes her hair with a small blush on her cheeks

"As for you Ruby…" He says looking at her now "You're my first friend at Beacon. You gave me great advice that I needed to hear in order to be a better leader to my team. Not only that, but you were kind when I showed you Crocea More's instead of seeing me as inferior with a hand-me-down weapon. You have no idea what that meant to someone like me. Your basically my other half…especially since we both have the same goals and dreams that we want to achieve.

Ruby blushes a bright red and doesn't says a word. Instead she slowly walks up to Jaune and pulls him into a kiss. His mind goes blank until he finally kisses back, feeling how soft they were. 'Tastes like strawberries' he thinks as he breaths in her rose scented perfume.

When Ruby pulls back breathless, she says "…Wait here for a moment." As she goes off to grab something.

The two others in the room stand shell-shocked at how bold Ruby was…But Yang recovered faster than we expected.

"…Well Lover Boy, I guess it's my turn." Yang says as she Kisses Jaune with gusto. The heat and passion that Yang's kiss gives are the complete opposite of Ruby's, but Jaune loves it just as much and returns it to the best of his ability's.

Blake looks at them, and starts to rub her thighs together but then shakes of those thought and looks away 'Think this through Blake, I just told him how I felt. Don't let lust control you. No matter how much this feels like Ninjas of Love…'

"I'm Back!" Ruby announces, startling Jaune and Yang as they separate. They begin to blush as they notice the saliva trail they left.

"…so, uh (Cough) what did you get Ruby?" Jaune asks with a blush

"Your gift!" She says with Joy

"Gift?" Jaune asks

"Yea, when these worlds started, I had an idea for you to get better with fighting. I wanted to give it to you as a gift for the friendship we had but then I started to fall for you more and more so then I thought of giving it to you on a date if I had ever asked you but then we kissed and I just thought to give it to you right away." Ruby explains as she continues without breathing

"Ok, Ruby slow down. Take a deep breath." Jaune says to her. Once she does, he then asks "Now what exactly is it?"

With a smile, she removes the tarp that was over it and reveals a circular shield similar to Captain America Arc. However, instead of the red white and blue, it is pure silver with Jaune's family Arcs on it

"Ruby, this is beautiful…but I already have a shield." Jaune says confused

"I know, but it's not like this one. This is 5 times stronger than steel and a third of the weight. Not only that, it's completely vibration absorbent." Ruby explains "It's basically indestructible, and it can do this." she says as she presses a button on the handle. It shrinks and collapses into a wrist watch. "It took forever for me to figure out how to collapse and transform this metal, but I did it." She says with joy.

When she doesn't hear anything, she turns around and sees Jaune slightly crying at his gift.

"Jaune, are you okay? Oh no what did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby begins to asks as fear starts to rise. But then it disappears when he kisses her with so much love, it makes her immobile and shocked at how much love she can feel from him.

"…Ruby…thank you." Jaune says out of breath. "As for that date you mentioned…how about tomorrow?" Jaune asks

"…I'd like that." Ruby says as she hugs Jaune

"You better not forget about me Lover Boy." Yang says reminding them of their audience. "I expect a date right after hers." She says with a smile

"Of course, Ma Fleur de Feu" Jaune says

"…What?" Yang and Ruby ask

"…My Fire Flower?" Blake asks with a smirk

"Yep." Jaune says with a smile.

Yang, now knowing what he said, blushes with a small smile.

"OK, now that everyone's settled in, lets watch the next world" Aida says as he re-enters the room

"What's this one about?" Blake asks

"Well Jaune here finds an ancient artifact that gives him his powers." Aida says as he turns off the lights

 **A SIGN: 'BEACH CLOSED - RAW SEWAGE - NO SWIMMING' is seen by the audience.**

 **Hot, smoggy and packed, we see a City-scape of towering skyscrapers standing** **in the haze just beyond the crowded beach.**

 **Scuba welders repair a cracked, scum spewing pipe. One diver hits** **something hard with his dredger. Apparently He unearths an ANCIENT IRON BOX.** **Rust and barnacles partially obscure the engraved images of Norse** **gods and demons.**

"Im guessing the relic's in the box?" Weiss asks

"Yep." Aida says

 **The diver wedges his scuba knife under the corroded lock. As he tries to pry open the lid, the pipeline breaks free, crushing the diver and cracking open the box.** **A green mask is revealed to have been inside the box as it slowly rises out of the box on a cloud of bubbles and shoots toward the surface.**

"A Mask? What's so special about a mask?" Yang asks confused

"Not a Mask, THE Mask" Aida states. "As to why its so special...well you'll see soon.

 **The Mask surfaces as lightening EXPLODES across the distant cityscape. The screen becomes bright with white light as it transitions to show the EDGE CITY BANK** **A banner displays their proud motto: "WE BANK ON TOMORROW."**

"Well, i have to admit, that sounds catchy" Weiss says

 **Inside the Bank, we see someone opening a drawer and takes out 2 tickets to a show of some kind. it is then revealed that it was Jaune himself who grabbed them as he smiles to Emerald**

 **"I got those concert tickets for Friday night that you wanted." Jaune says nervously as he hands them to her to look at them**

 **"Oh, Jaune, that's wonderful." Emerald says smiling as she sees them**

"Jaune...are you asking her out on a date?" Ruby asks in a sweet tone. Jaune for some reason becomes scared of that voice and immediately says. "Why would i want to date her when i'm already dating the most wonderful person of all?"

Ruby, hearing him say that, begins to blush and look away

 **"So, What time should I pick you up?" Jaune asks her happily**

 **Emerald then has a guilty look and says "…see here's the thing. My best girlfriend just got into town and** **I know she'd love to go." Trying to explain her situation** **"Can we get an extra ticket for her?" Emerald asks with a disarming smile.**

"Ugh, i hate it when girls like her do that to people like you" Yang says to Jaune "It just paints a bad image for us girls."

 **"Well... uh, actually it's sold out. I was kind of lucky to get these." Jaune says with a sweat drop**

 **"oh…well I just can't let her sit at home all alone." Emerald said with a sad tone "Are you sure there isn't something we can do?" She asks him**

 **Jaune considers the situation for a moment. Coming to a decision, he says "You know what? How about you two go?"**

 **"Oh Jaune, I couldn't do that." Emerald says with a joking laugh**

 **"No really. Go ahead. It's okay." Jaune says**

 **"Jaune Arc, you are the nicest guy. Isn't he the nicest guy Neptune?" Emerald asks Neptune**

 **"The Best!" Neptune says with a thumbs up**

 **Emerald gives Jaune a quick air-kiss and hurries off to her teller's window.**

You're sometimes too nice Jaune...but that's what we like about you." Blake says with a small smile

"Thanks" Jaune says with a small blush.

 **"That was the most…sickening display I have ever seen" Neptune tells Jaune**

 **"I disagree…I think I'm wearing her down" Jaune replies**

 **"Buddy, you know what you need? You need a little change of pace." Neptune says as he sits next to Jaune. "Tonight, im gonna take you on a love safari, deep in the darkest part, of the urban jungle."**

"It seems there's no escaping Neptune the playboy." Weiss says saddened.

"Well there was that one from where he was a lord." Ruby says

"Oh yea." Weiss says with a blush

 **"Tell me more Neptune." Jaune says somewhat intrigued**

 **"The Coco Bongo Club, the hottest new joint in town. Only the crum dela crum need apply" Neptune says**

 **"So…how do we get in?" Jaune asks gesturing to the both of them**

 **"Are you kidding, leave it to me. Trust me buddy, this is going to be the perfect night on the town." Neptune** **guaranties**

 **Suddenly a resounding peal of THUNDER rings out like the crack of doom. Sheets of rain pour down on the bank's windows.** **Pedestrians that are outside scramble for cover in the sudden downpour. And one of these Pedestrians, A young woman scurries into the bank holding a newspaper over her head. She's soaking wet and pauses in the foyer to straighten herself out.**

 **Neptune immediately notices her... "** **Hold the phone. Killer at three o'clock."**

 **Jaune follows his gaze.**

 **Through his point of view, it basically** **does a classic (CHEESECAKE TILT-UP) starting with the** **woman's million dollar legs as she squeezes some of the water out** **of her** **skirt... up past her body, which through her damp summer clothes** **is undeniable proof that there is a God.**

Jaune begins to get a nose bleed and grabs some tissues. RWB notices this and begins to be jealous to whoever this bimbo was.

 **Up to her** **face as that newspaper is tossed aside. She's a heart-stopping woman/child** **with a Cupid's bow mouth and lilac eyes. In other words, she's** **trouble.** **Big trouble, also known as Yang Xiao Long.**

"...wow" Yang says as she looks at her older self

"..."Jaune doesn't say anything as he passed out.

"I guess its safe to say that Jaune likes what he see's huh Yang" Aida asks as She blushes.

 **Neptune may as well have just seen the Virgin of Guadalupe.** **"Stand back…and observe."**

"Yes, lets see how you handle this." Weiss says as Ruby wakes Jaune up.

 **Yang now enters and walks towards Jaune and Neptune.** **"** **Excuse me, where can I open a new** **account?**

 **Neptune flashes his best 100 watt smile. "** **You've come to the right place,** **ma'am. Just step right this way** **and pull up a chair..."**

 **Neptune tries to steer Yang to his desk, but she's still** **preoccupied with her damp clothing.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a complete** **wreck. Will you hold this please?" Yang asks as s** **he hands her shoulder bag to Jaune and peels off her wet** **blazer, creating another awe-inspiring visual moment, and hand it to Neptune.**

 **"** **Ma'am I can hold whatever you want." Neptune says as he clutches her jacket with white knuckles.**

 **"** **Thanks." She says. Yang then turns and sits at Jaune's desk.**

"Swing and a miss" Jaune jokes at Neptune just in time since Ruby just woke him up a moment ago

 **Neptune is stunned at** **his near miss, but there's not a thing he can do about it, so he smells her jacket as a somewhat participation award.**

"...when i see Neptune next time, im gonna punch him in the face." Jaune says with twitching eyebrows.

"Not if i get to him first...but thanks" Yang says

 **"So, uh, what kind of account did** **you have in mind?" Jaune asks nicely**

 **"** **(smiles sweetly)** **Well, I'm not sure exactly. I'm** **just terrible with things like** **that. That's an interesting tie** **Mr...?"**

 **"Arc. Jaune Arc..."**

 **"** **Yang Xiao-Long. Pleased to meet** **you." She says as she reaches for a hand shake**

 **"** **The, uh... pleasure's all mine." Jaune says nervously**

 _'Good job other me. always show respect.'_ Jaune thinks

 **Yang notices a box of Kleenex on Jaune's desk. "** **May I?" Yang asks**

 **"…May you what?" Jaune asks confused**

 **"I'm such a mess." Yang says as she moves her hair back revealing her bare neck**

 **"Oh... of course. That's what there their for." Jaune jokes as he hands them to her.** **Yang takes out a compact and daintily blots the moisture from her** **face.**

"...Seriously, why am i not writing this stuff down." Yang asks as she looks around for some paper. "This is some next level stuff."

 **"As I was saying about that tie. It's** **like one of those, what do you** **call them, ink blot tests?" Yang asks**

 **"** **A Rorschach test." Jaune says**

 **Yang smiles and lightly grabs the tie, slowly pulling it as well as Jaune towards her.**

' _Slowly pull tie and subject when wearing sexy dress'_ Yang thinks as she writes it down.

 **"You know, It looks like... um. A young woman riding bareback. You know, like a Lady Godiva or something." Yang says seductively**

 **"...Of course." Jaune says mesmerized by her appearance**

 **"What do you see, Mr. Arc?" Yang says lustfully**

 **Jaune starts to get uncomfortable under her seductive gaze.** **"uhhh…I don't know. ...Bold colors.** **It's a power tie, y'know? They're** **supposed to make you feel...powerful." Jaune says as he slowly pulls away from her**

"You definetly have some willpower Arc." Weiss says

"Ummm thanks?" Jaune says confused

 **"Does it work?" Yang asks as she crosses her legs, showing off her magnificent figure.**

 **Jaune's brain shorts circuts for a few seconds. "…Sort of. It's just a tie. Now, about that account." Jaune says as he accidentally sharpens a pen in the pencil sharpener.** **"…hehehe, well we have checking accounts as well as savings." Jaune says as he looks at his computer. During this time Yang takes a glance at the vault behind him seeing a guard as well.**

 **"Or we could take all your money and put it in a big brown bag for ya'" Jaune jokes as he laughs.**

"HA, that's a good one" Yang laughs

 **As Yang puts her shoulder bag on the table, we see her flick a red L.E.D. light on. She carefully adjusts the bag, aiming a tiny CAMERA LENS neatly concealed within it. She then points the bag at the open bank vault that stands a short distance from Jaune's desk.**

"((GASP)) Yang how could you!?" Ruby exclaims

"Woah hey now, that the other me." Yang defends herself

* * *

 **We now see a VIDEO MONITOR displaying the shot of the vault that Yang is broadcasting.** **Mercury Black - a slick nouveau-mobster complete with diamond ear** **stud and Matsuda jacket watches the video broadcast from his** **inner sanctum in the Coco Bongo; an eclectic post-modern playroom with an array of** **electronic toys and minimalist gun racks.**

 **"** Hey it's whats his name." Ruby says

"Mercury...i think" Jaune says

 **Mercury sips nervously on a Yoo-Hoo as he watches the show.** **"That's it sweetheart. A little to the right."**

 **His two gunsels, SWEET EDDY and CHUN WOO are busy at the back of** **the room playing air-hockey. Serious firepower is visible in** **their** **shoulder holsters.**

 **"** **Hey, will you guys keep it down** **back there?" Mercury asks**

 **Mercury's safe cracking expert, a black hip-hop artist named** **Flynt scribbles notes as he watches the screen with a** **practiced eye.**

 **"** **That's cool, man. Freeze it right there."**

 **Mercury punches a button and the image freezes. "So,** **What do you think?**

 **"** **Layout's not bad. We got us a** **sweet little Perkins/Jenning time** **lock. But them motion detectors** **are gonna be a pain in my A*"**

 **"** **Can you pull it off?"**

 **"** **Hey, you're talkin' with the** **Doctah, man. I do have one question though." Flynt says**

 **"Which is?" Mercury asks**

 **"What does Roman have to say about all of this?" Flynt asks**

 **"** Roman...Roman torchwick?" Jaune asks

"Most likely." Blake says

 **"Nothing… this scene isn't his grift"**

"Grift?" RWBY and Jaune asks

"It basically means business." Aida says to them

 **"Get real Man, everything is his Grift. He owns you, he owns this club, he owns this whole stinking town." Flynt says factually**

 **"Things change" Mercury says with confidence**

 **"You mess with Roman…you end up taking a dirt nap." Flynt warns**

 **"He's the only one who's napping. And im about to give him a serious (something) but first we need cash soo first we hit the bank. Then we take out Roman. And then my friends will solve this out. And this city, wil be our playground." Mercury says, revealing his plans**

* * *

 **Jaune enters the grease spattered, cluttered garage and scans** **the area for signs of life. We can hear the CLANK-CLANK-CRASH of** **some less than light-fingered automotive work in progress.** **Jaune DINGS a little service bell sitting on a counter** **plastered with naked playmate decoupage and Mrs. Power Tool '93** **calendars.**

"ugh disgusting" Weiss says

 **"** **...Hello?" Jaune calls out**

 **IRV, a lumbering unshaven behemoth of a man with permanently low-** **slung refrigerator repairman pants, makes his way past half** **rebuilt car** **carcasses towards Jaune.** **"** **Hang on. Hang on. Don't get your** **panties in a twist."**

 **BURT, a thinner version of Irv with Coke bottle glasses and a mop** **of greasy hair, pops up from beneath a car, RIPS out of chunk of** **motor and** **wiring and holds it up to Irv.**

 **"(examining part)** **Hey Irv, what the hell is this?" Burt asks**

 **"** **(eyes it carefully)** **Ohh... I dunno. About seven** **hundred bucks." Irv says**

 **They both laugh evilly as Irv slaps Burt on the back. Irv makes** **his way over to Jaune, still chuckling to himself.**

 **"** **Now what can I do for you, Bub?" Irv asks**

 **"** **I'm here for the Civic." Jaune says**

 **"** **Japanese car, right? Kind of a** **nasty pea soup green?" Irv asks**

 **"** **Well, they call it Emerald Forest, actually..." Jaune corrects him**

"Ha!" Yang says as she realizes the irony of that name

 **Irv turns back to Burt. "** **Burt! Pea green Civic!"**

 **Burt pops back up from beneath the hood. "** **Green Civic... Green Civic. Oh** **yeah! Brake drums are still on** **order and I'm only halfway through** **rebuilding the trans." Burt says with a smile**

 **"...** **But I just brought it in for an** **oil change!**

 **"** **Yeah? Well you're lucky we caught** **those other problems before they** **caused some serious trouble." Irv says with a greedy grin**

"Good thing i don't have a car. If i did, i would only trust you for help Yang." Jaune says

"Aww and whys that White Knight? Wanting to see me in motor oil in a sexy pose?" Yang asks flirtatiously

Jaune, in response to that, blushes and looks away.

 **"** **Alright. Alright. When will it** **be ready?" Jaune asks**

 **Irv looks over at Burt, who gives him a "Make something up" look.**

 **"** **Come back tomorro...** **(Burt shakes his head "no".)** **...First thing next wee...** **(Burt shakes again)** **...next month?** **(Burt shakes an enthusiastic "yes".)** **Yeah, first thing next month.** **That's if we can get the parts." Irv says**

"REVENGE!" Ruby shouts "There cheating you out Jaune. GO for the Throat."

 **"What am I going to do in the** **meantime? I can't afford to keep** **taking cabs all over town." Jaune states**

 **Irv smiles a rotten-toothed smile. "** **Oh, hell... we can take care of** **that!** **(to Burt archly)** **Hey Burt, bring around the loaner.** **(to Jaune)** **And for you little buddy, only** **ten bucks a day.**

"Well at least he gets a loaner car. besides how bad can it be?" Weiss asks. Aida in the background, face-palms quietly

* * *

 **The COCO-BONGO joint is jumping with muscle-head BOUNCERS picking and** **choosing from the crowd of terminally trendy WANNABE'S gathered** **around the**

 **entrance. A light drizzle is falling.** **A parade of swanky cars pulls up one by one as CAR HOPS scurry to** **keep up with the flow;** **A glistening pearlescent Rolls Royce.** **A fire engine red Ferrari.** **A classic two tone Corniche in tan and burgundy.**

"Dang, those are some nice cars" Jaune says

 **And finally a broken down Citroen in rust bucket red and spackle** **gray RUMBLES up to the front of the club with a disgruntled Jaune** **behind** **the wheel.** **A car hop attempts to open the door, but it's rusted shut. Jaune** **throws his shoulder into it and the door finally pops** **open with a SCREECH of** **metal. Jaune nearly tumbles out into the street.** **He smiles nervously at a high class couple looking with disdain** **at the eyesore-mobile. He pats the hood.**

 **"...** **It's a classic." Jaune says**

"...Yeah no, that's not even a car Weiss." Blake says to her

"Ok, i get it, don't tempt fate." Weiss says

 **The car hop jumps in and tries to throw the car into gear with a** **horrible GRINDING. He finally waves over two other car hops who** **quickly push** **it off down the street.**

 **Neptune appears from behind the 2 ladies and says "No, problemo. Ladies, this is my** **pal Jaune Arc.** **(leans closer)** **Jaune's very influential in the** **banking business.**

 **Neptune is truly in his element as he elbows his way through the** **crowd dragging his entourage with him. He** **finally makes through the rush of badies at the entry** **way's velvet ropes and calls to one of the two hulking BOUNCERS** **that guard the** **door.**

 **"(subtly flashing bills)** **Hey Bobby!" Neptune calls out**

 **Bobby's uncanny tip radar suddenly lights up. "Neptune** **, how you doin' man? Long** **time no see."** **Bobby unsnaps the rope for Neptune and gets the cash handshake he** **longs for.**

 **Jaune turns to look at the croud and says "See ya on the inside" with a smile however as he turns back, the all-important rope is SNAPPED closed.**

 **"Hey, wait a minute! Neptune!" Jaune shouts**

 **But Neptune and the girls have already been whisked inside.**

"Wow, he brought you there to help you, and the next moment he abandons you...that really sucks" Yang says

"No kidding" Jaune says

 **Mercury is now seen to step out of the club and begins to check Bobby's** **list.**

 **"** **I'm with them! Hey, Bobby!" Jaune calls out, b** **ut Bobby is back into his deaf and dumb routine. Jaune unsnaps** **the rope himself and starts through. Bobby and BOUNCER #2** **immediately** **grab Jaune and quickly subdue him.**

 **"** **Hey! Leggo... awk!" Jaune says in pain**

 **Mercury glares at Jaune. "...** **Lose him." He demands**

 **The bouncers drag Jaune through the crowd and unceremoniously** **toss him out into the rain-slick street.**

"...that sucks" Jaune says with a tinge of sadness

 **Jaune slowly rises, smoothing out his disheveled clothing. A** **horn BLARES and Jaune scrambles to one side as a limo swings** **into the** **club's alleyway, splattering him with a wave of muddy water.**

"Correction, that sucks." Blake says as she points to that moment

 **Jaune wipes the mud from his eyes just in time to see Yang** **escorted from the back of the limo by a CHAUFFEUR** **carrying an umbrella.** **She's shoe-horned into a heart-stopping red dress that's fighting** **a losing battle to restrain her decolletage.**

Jaune's Jaw drops but is put back in place by a finger. Said finger then turns his head to the owner which is Yang. "The only time you jaw should drop is when your looking at us." she says as she kisses him.

"Well technically that is you, but i think i know what you meant." Jaune says with a smile from the kiss.

 **Their EYES MEET and Yang pauses as she recognizes him.**

 **"** **(smiles)** **Oh... Jaune. Hi." Yang says**

 **Jaune realizes he looks ridiculous but gives a pathetic little** **wave hello anyway.**

 **"** **Are you okay?" Yang asks**

 **"Me? No, im great. Really good. I just never felt better really. Just uh…getting some air out here." Jaune says.**

 **With a SQUEAL of grinding gears and the KA-POW of a backfire, the** **car hop pulls Jaune's battered loaner right up behind him.** **"Your car sir." The car hop says**

 **"…that's not my car." Jaune says to Yang nervously**

 **"It matches the ticket." The car hop says**

 **Jaune flashes a last nervous smile at Yang, who smiles back at his silliness.**

 **Jaune, not having any money since Neptune apparently took it to give to the Bouncer, shrugs apologetically to the disgusted car hop and climbs in.** **The car RATTLES, COUGHS the finally ROARS off in a cloud of** **noxious** **exhaust fumes.**

"Welp, I guess that it for this version of me." Jaune says

* * *

 **A forlorn looking spot on the outskirts of Edge City. We can hear** **Jaune's car SPUTTERING and POPPING along before it actually** **pulls into** **sight on the dark rain-slick street. We see Jaune** **driving along in a miserable daze untill Suddenly the engine** **starts KNOCKING violently and the car dies.** **Steam HISSES from the radiator as the car slowly rolls to a stop. Jaune** **GRINDS the ignition key again and again trying futilely** **to restart the** **engine.**

"Im starting to hate those repairmen." Ruby says in anger

 **Finally, Jaune fights his way out of the rusted door with a** **SQUEAL of metal, turns and kicks the bumper... which promptly** **falls off with a** **resounding CLUNK. a moment later,** **The front axle collapses, the tires fall off and the driver's** **side door CLATTERS to the ground.**

"..." RWBY and Jaune all stare in shock as to what they just saw

 **Jaune stands there staring at the steaming heap of useless** **metal... his mind a complete blank.** **He slowly turns, looking down at the black brackish water** **swirling along beneath the Tahoochie Bridge. A wave of melancholy** **sweeps over** **him. Lightning and thunder flash above him. Suddenly, something catches Jaune's eye... a BODY, floating along in the darkness. He snaps back to reality.**

"Oh my gosh, did mercury do that?!" Ruby asks

"I dont know!" Blake says, worried for the man

 **"** **Hey... Hey mister!" Jaune calls out as he** **rushes down the slippery embankment beneath the bridge.** **He spots the body dead ahead, floating along in the moonlight and** **hurries** **as fast as he can.**

 **"Hang on! I know CPR!" Jaune cries as he scrambles down the slope; a** **black cat YOWLS as it races past him. He steps on and shatters a** **discarded mirror, and he ducks under an old ladder that leans** **against the bridge's foundation as he finally reaches the shore.**

"Now that is bad luck" Jaune says as he wears a necklace with a lucky rabbits foot. He also holds a horse shoe, a 4 leaf clover and is tossing salt over his shoulder.

 **Jaune splashes into the waist deep water just in time to catch** **the body as it floats by.** **As Jaune grabs it, the "body" falls to pieces... revealing that** **it's nothing but a trash bag, an old tire and some floating bits** **of garbage all** **clinging to the "head": an old wooden Mask.**

"Well, at least you tried." Ruby says patting Jaune's shoulder.

 **Jaune shakes his head in disgust... some lifesaver. He** **inspects the Mask more closely; strange ritualistic** **symbols carved into a puckish face with a leering grin and eerie** **empty eye holes.**

"Wait, isn't that the ancient relic?!" Blake asks alarmed

 **The faintest sound of the haunting Mask Theme rises as Jaune** **turns the Mask around and inspects the inside... slowly** **bringing it** **closer and closer to his face. The surface of the Mask begins to** **SHIMMER.**

"don't put it on you dunce! You don't know what will happen to you." Weiss says as she sees the shimmering

 **But then a blinding SPOTLIGHT shines down from the bridge and an** **amplified voice calls out from a squad car. "** **Hey, you! What are you doing down there?"**

RWBY all sigh in relief but Jaune really wanted to see what happened. because for some reason he felt a pull towards that mask.

 **Jaune squints into the light, trying to think of a reasonable** **answer. "** **I was just looking for...(holds up Mask)My mask. I found it!"**

"Nice cover story" Blake says, impressed with his quick thinking.

* * *

 **Jaune's wet shoes SQUEAK as he tiptoes past the** **APARTMENT "A" MANAGER door.** **A sign that reads "Quiet Please" hangs from the doorknob. He** **continues past it to Apartment "B". Just as he removes his keys,** **the Manager's door flies open and Miss Goodwitch appears. She's a middle-aged woman who acts like a** **dragon with hair curlers in her hair, and who will probably live forever just to spite her relatives.**

 **"Mr. Arc! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Goodwitch asks**

"...Dear Montey Oum, she really let herself go." Yang says while the rest nod in agreement

 **"…Actually, no." Jaune says with a forced smile**

 **Miss. Goodwitch then sees the puddle and gasps in shock and anger "My new carpet! Just look at that! This is coming out of your cleaning deposit Mr. Ark"**

 **Jaune, battered, bruised and soaking wet is deep in urban** **shell-shock. "** **(softly) You know what Miss. Goodwitch?"**

 **"** **What." She asks with angry eyes**

 **"…Nothing" Jaune says keeping his anger in check**

 **"Well that's what you are Arc…A BIG nothing" Miss. Goodwitch yells. She then enters her room and SLAMS her door.**

"..." Jaune lowers his head as he begins to think on what a disappointment he is when it comes to combat classes

' _We don't want you to be gobbled up by Beowolves, she said'_ Jaune thinks but then shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts ' _No, i am getting better. just ignore those thoughts'_

 **"…Aren't you due back at the laboratory to get your bolts tightened!" Jaune whisper yells towards her door. "…I should have said that."**

"HAHAHAHAHA, Oh man you should have said that." Yang laughs as the others giggle and chuckle at what he said

 **Small, full of books but very neat. A few cherished animation pic's** **from 1940's cartoons are framed on the wall. As Jaune locks** **the door behind him - he's greeted by Zwei, a happy little sized mutt with** **a big heart.**

 **"** **Hello, Zwei."**

 **"** ARFF" Zwei barks as he sits in front of Jaune

"Oh, hey Zwei." Jaune says as he pick him up and lays him down on his legs.

 **Zwei gets so excited he starts jumping up and down to be held which Jaune oblige's.** **"Easy, buddy. I missed you too. You know you're not supposed to jump up and down like that. Its against doggy ordinance." Jaune jokes as he puts Zwei down.**

 **He then crosses his tiny kitchenette and heads straight onto THE couch.** **Jaune's prized collection of "golden Age" Loony Tunes tapes are neatly displayed on a simple bookshelf.** **He tosses the Mask down on his bedside table, pops one of his cherished Tex Avery cartoons into the V.C.R., plops down on his bed and starts to strip off his shoes and socks.**

 **Zwei enters, holding a Frisbee in his mouth.** **"…what? You want me to toss it to you?." Jaune asks**

 **(BARK!)**

 **"Well, I'm really tired." Jaune says**

 **(Zwei YIPS in a pleading tone)**

 **"Okay, okay. One throw."**

"Wait so do you actually know what Zwei is saying?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Oh yea, we have really great conversations" Jaune says as he looks to Zwei

"BARK"

"Well i know that it seems weird to people but i cant help it if i actually understand you." Jaune says to Zwei

"Bark"

"Yea it has been a while since we went out together.. how about next week before the tournament?" Jaune asks

In response, Zwei licks Jaune's face and sits back down.

 **Jaune tosses the Frisbee into the air. The disk sails...OUT OF THE BEDROOM AND INTO THE HALLWAY. Zwei** **runs it down, leaps up, and makes a perfect catch. He trots back to the bedroom, and drops it in Jaune's lap.**

 **"** **Easy. This is the best part." Jaune says as he looks to the t.v.**

 **On the screen a cartoon dog ZZZIPS into frame and drops a** **frizzing stick of dynamite down a bad guy's pants. KA-BOOM! The** **dog LAUGHS** **maniacally.**

Chuckles come from Jaune as he remembers his favorite cartoon's

 **Suddenly there is a POUNDING on the wall that rattles Jaune's** **framed cartoon picture.**

 **"ARC! TURN OFF THE D* CARTOON!" Miss. Goodwitch yells**

 **"…Yes, Miss. GOODWITCH!" Jaune yells**

"Wow, she is really mean in this world" Yang says

 **With a sigh, he ejects the tape and a much quieter talk show POPS** **on. Dr. Oobleck and a guest.** **Lisa Lavender is on the television doing an interview with Dr. Oobleck about his book.**

 **"So Dr. Oobleck, your saying everyone wears a mask?" Lisa asks**

 **"That's correct Lisa. The truth is we all wear masks, metaphorically speaking. We suppress the Id. our darkest desires and hide behind a more socially acceptable image of ourselves in order to cope with the frustrations of our day to day life." Sr. Oobleck explains**

 **"Well The book of course, is called "The Masks We Wear", by Dr. Oobleck. Thank you, Dr., for being here with us today." Lisa says**

 **Jaune turns off the T.V. with his remote. As he does so, he notices Zwei warily sniffing at the strange Mask, which is still lying on the bedside table.**

 **"What's wrong Zwei?" Jaune asks going to Zwei. He sees Zwei looking at the mask "Do you like this thing, do you like it?" Jaune asks as he takes it and holds it in front of the mirror.**

 **"That's right Lisa, we all wear masks, metaphorically speaking" Jaune imitates jokingly**

"hehehehe good one" Yang chuckles at the impression

 **He slowly puts it on only, for an instant, the MASK SHRINK WRAPS like a vacuum over Jaune** **'s head. Then, a beat later, the Mask is off with a POP when Jaune pulls it away from himself.**

 **"Whoa!" Jaune says shocked at the mask**

"uuuuuuhhhh...what?" Ruby asks

 **He studies the old mask, and sees a shining glint coming from the mask. Whispers coming from it, tempting him to put it on. As if hypnotized, he slowly puts the Mask on again - firmly this time. Zwei dives under the bed as...AN INCREDIBLE METAMORPHOSIS BEGINS.**

 **RUBBERY WOODEN WHIPS shoot out of the Mask and wrap around Jaune** **'s head - locking the Mask in place. Jaune tries to pry it off, but it becomes to tight. Thunder and lightning strike as the magic within the mask begins to work. As if in pain, Jaune scratches his face along the front of the mask, revealing glowing circuts of magic.**

"Whats happening to him?!" Blake and Yang ask

 **All of a sudden He begins Spinning faster and faster like a gyroscope. Music coming from somewhere becoming loonier and loonier as he becomes A HUMAN TORNADO. Jaune's words are unintelligible as his voice jumps one, two, even five octaves. The tornado destroying and knocking over many objects until finally, A HAND reaches out of the twister and locks onto the bedpost. The whirlwind SCREECHES to a halt, revealing...** **THE MASK CREATURE.**

RWBY and Jaune are all shocked at what they see

 **He's dressed in a snazzy zoot suit - a distortion of the paisley material of Jaune's Nice cloths.** **The head is no longer Jaune's. It's large, bald and bright green. The huge bug-eyes glow with mischief. The nose is small, bony and beaked. The mouth and teeth are enormous and gleaming white as he breaks into a learning grin.** **The overall effect is devilishly loony, but not altogether inhuman. In fact, there's something downright charming about him.**

 **"** **S-s-s-mokin'!" Jaune/Mask exclaims**

Jaune slaps himself to pull himself together. "What happened to me?" He asks Aida

"You put on the mask, which gives you the powers of it." Aida explains

"Yea, but what kind of powers?" Blake asks warily

"The ones where you become a living cartoon character." AIDA says, shocking them again

 **The Mask checks himself out in the mirror and likes what he sees.** **"It's party time! That's P-A-R-T. Y? Because I GOTTA!"**

"Nice word play" Yang says

 **He slides out of the room, the door closing behind him as he walks down the hallway. He notices the manager sign as well as the Be Quiet sign hanging of the door knob.**

 **He looks to us and puts a finger against his lips as he shushes us to be quiet.**

"...what?" Weiss asks

"Oh yea, like a cartoon character, he's able to break the fourth wall. So he sees us and will interact with us sometimes." Aida says warning them

 **Trying to be VERY, VERY quiet, Jaune/Mask tiptoes down the** **darkened corridor. The floor makes a barely audible CREEEEK as** **the Mask steps with exaggerated care.** **Suddenly, and inexplicably, a ringing ALARM CLOCK leaps out of** **his pocket and starts jittering down the hall.** **Jaune/Mask tries to snag the clock, but it bounces away every** **time. Frustrated, he pulls a full sized SLEDGEHAMMER from his** **pocket and starts POUNDING the floor in an effort to stop the clock.** **Glancing blows shatter the clock face and most of the works, but those bells just keep** **ringing. The hammer, of course, slams craters the size of manhole covers** **into the floor and reverberates through the building like THUNDERBOLTS.** **Finally he slams the Hammer just right and destroyes the clock leaving springs and gears showing itself**

 **"Snooze." Jaune/Mask says in victory**

"Well...that was something" Yang says

 **The door bursts open and Miss. Goodwitch's angry face pops out** **covered in blue mud pack and framed in curlers. She gets one look** **at the Mask with his over-sized carnival mallet raised over his head and** **SCREAMS bloody murder.**

"AGGGGHHHHH" Jaune screams as he sees Goodwitch's face.

 **Jaune/Mask SCREAMS in response, his eyes bugging out on stalks, tongue in a zig zag and having them return only for his eyes to spin around.**

"AAAAGGGGHHHH" RWBY scream from seeing Jaune/Mask's response

 **Miss. Goodwitch's door SLAMS shut and reopens a beat later as she appears cocking an enormous shotgun.** **Jaune/Mask seeing this, starts ricocheting off the walls HOOTING maniacal** **laughter as Miss. Goodwitch lets loose with both barrels. (KA-BOOM.)** **The Mask bounces off walls as Miss. Goodwitch continues to blast** **away, and finally leaps straight out the window, sending his body SAILING our through the air towards the street, seven stories below.**

"OH NO, JAUNE!" Ruby shouts in worry. Blake and Yang are also worried for him, thinking on how hurt he might become

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (SPLAT.)"**

 **Jaune/Mask lands face down in the middle of the street becoming a flattened body. He raises one arm, grabs himself by the head and peels himself off the street. His eyes get stuck, revealing his eye stocks until they shoot back into his head with his eyes normal again.**

 **"Look Ma' I'm roadkill! HAHAHA!" Jaune/Mask says**

"Ok, this is getting a bit weird for me" Weiss says

 **He continues pulling himself up leaving himself flat until he Re-inflates himself back into 3-D by blowing into his thumb.** **Next to him, a car is honking at him to get out of the road. The driver himself yelling at him to move out of the way as well.**

 **Getting annoyed, Jaune/Mask looks at the audience and tells us "I think he want to communicate" As he pulls out a little bike horn.**

"...yeah" Jaune says warily

"Question, exactly how is that little bike horn gonna do anything?" Yang asks confused

 **It zooms in on the horn as it gives a warning to squeeze gently for some reason. The reason becomes obvious when he squeezes it.**

 **"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA" The horn shouts with its tongue as well.**

 **All the windows shatter and fall off the car from the loud sound.**

"Whoa" RWBY and Jaune says, seeing and hearing its power. It was so powerful, that all the glass in the room was destroyed as well. luckly the screen was not damaged due to it having so much power.

 **Jaune/Mask gently blows into it, like you would do with a gun. He puts it away, brushes his shoulder of dust, and moves onto the sidewalk. He starts down the street, strutting like a prize fighter.**

 **"** **Hey mister..." a** **Death's Head punker #1 hops down from his fire escape behind the** **Mask. "** **(grins evilly)** **...You got the time?"**

 **Jaune/Mask turns to see he is surrounded by the Death's Head punkers. He seems to be delighted by their presence, but now that they see his face, they're totally freaked out.**

"Well who wouldn't be if you saw someone with a green head?" Weiss asks

 **"(wiggles eyebrows) Why of course i do sunny." Jaune/Mask said. He slides towards him and takes out a large pocket watch. "Would you look at that, it's about 3 seconds away until I honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head."**

 **"What?" The punk asks**

 **The mask did everything he just said in a hilarious fashion. The other gang members jump back in shock as the Mask races around the corner.**

 **"** HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ruby laughs

 **"** **Get him!" One of the other thugs said**

 **The Death's Heads pull out nasty homemade weapons and race around** **the corner into the alleyway. However, t** **hey come to a screeching halt as they discover Jaune/Mask dressed as a carnival barker. Multicolored lights and Calliope music come from out of nowhere.**

 **"Step right up here! Don't be Shy! MOVE IT!" Jaune/Mask shouts to the gang members as they slowly move foward**

 **"For my First trick..." Jaune/Mask says as Long pink and blue balloons appear in his hands as he instantly goes into a frenzy of twisting and knotting them into an elaborate balloon sculpture.** **The Death's Heads are too stunned by the severe weirdness of all this to do anything but stand there and stare. (These guys were no rocket scientists in the first place.)**

"You know, with how weird this is, i think we would be stunned as well." Weiss says getting head nods from everyone.

 **"And viola! We have a giraffe! Here ya go sunny boy, now get outta here."** **Sure enough, he's created a first-rate balloon sculpture. He hands it to the biggest, dumbest Death's Head, who grins like a little kid upon receiving it.**

Aww I want a balloon." Ruby pouts

 **"Now…" Jaune/Mask says pulling out a balloon only for it to be a Condom**

 **"**..." RWBY are in shock at what they see while Jaune blushes at the though of having that in the first place.

 **"…sorry wrong pocket." He says smiling as he goes into his other pocket to get the actual balloon.** **"For my next trick…"** **The Mask instantly goes into another flurry of motion, sculpting more balloons. (SCREECH POP.) "** **A few more twists of the wrist and for you, Cubbie."** **He hands this next prize to Death's Head #3. "** **A French poodle!" Jaune/Mask hands to the next guy only to get a needle and pop the balloon animal "Sorry sonny, the dog was rabid, had to be put down."**

chuckles permeates the room at that small joke.

 **"And last but not least, my favorite..."** **He goes into another flurry of motion. As Jaune/Mask pulls the ends of the knotted balloon, it straightens** **out and MORPHS into...** **"A Tommy gun!" Jaune/Mask Shouts in glee**

 **A real one! He immediately sprays the Death's Heads with hot lead. (RATATATATATAT!) The greasy punkers dive for cover and scramble out of the alley under a hail of bullets. Jaune/Mask tosses the gun aside, intoxicated with his newfound powers.**

 **"This is incredible! With these powers I could be…a superhero! I could fight crime, protect the innocent... Work for world peace..." Jaune/Mask says pointing out into the distance.**

"YEAH" Ruby shouts as she points out into the distance as well

 **"…But first..." Jaune/Mask says as he remembers what he was going to do in the first place**

* * *

 **It's late, but there's still a light on inside. Burt and Irv, both woozy from drink, attempt to finish a card game. A dozen empty beer bottles and two half eaten chili dogs adorn the table. Suddenly, the front door EXPLODES inward. Jaune/Mask stands there SILHOUETTED like a gunfighter from a Clint Eastwood movie. He whirls about with a flourish and pulls two gleaming mufflers from the wall.**

 **"HOLD ON TO YOUR LUG NUTS, IT'S TIME FOR AN OVERHAUL!" Jaune masks shouts with with a megawatt smile. The Mask TWIRLS around like a human tornado moving towards Burt and Irv. The garage's bare light bulb is shown as it JIGGLES on its wire. We can't see the mayhem, but we can hear wacky/bizarre sound as the Mask whirls about the garage. WHIZ! SCREECH! BANG! AHOOGA!**

 **"**...REVENGE has been ACHIEVED!" Ruby shouts out in glee

"YEAH" WBY all exclaim as Jaune shakes his head, smilling.

* * *

 **As that light bulb becomes the morning SUN peaking over Edge City's skyline, we now see through Jaune's bedroom window. Jaune** **slowly awakens and grabs his head and moans, looking and feeling completely hung over. Then suddenly he remembers - and jumps out of bed with a start. He looks in the mirror, touching his face. It's the same old Jaune. He looks at his paisley PJ's. Same old PJ's.** **He picks up the mask. Same old mask.**

 **"A dream... It was only a dream." Jaune says as he** **starts to relax. "…man I really need to lay off the cartoons."**

"Wait, so it was a dream?" Yang asks

"Maybe..."Blake says unsure

 **There's a KNOCK at the door.**

 **Jaune answers it and is greeted by LT. Ghira.**

"DAD!" Blake shout out in shock

 **This hound-dog of a cop can't help but stare at Jaune's garish pajamas. "...** **Nice PJ's pal."**

 **"** **Can I help you?" Jaune asks**

 **"** **You're Arc? Jaune Arc?" Ghira asks**

 **"** **That's right." Jaune says**

 **"** **Some kind of prowler broke in and attacked Miss. Goodwitch" Ghira explains**

 **"** **(swallows hard) Really? I didn't hear a thing." Jaune says**

 **"** **Then you must be a pretty sound sleeper, Arc 'cause she** **unloaded a couple rounds of 20 buckshots five feet from your** **door." Ghira says as he** **swings Jaune's door open wider to give him a better** **view of the damage. Miss. Goodwitch stands there in the hall tearfully speaking to another OFFICER.**

 **Jaune is flabbergasted to see:**

 **The shotgun blasts in the walls.**

 **The pot holes left from the mallet.**

 **The shattered remains of the wacky alarm clock.**

 **All flashbacks from last night!**

 **"** **(gasps) That's... impossible!" Jaune whispers shocked to his core**

 **"** **Excuse me? Ghira asks**

 **Jaune quickly pulls himself together "** **That's... a, possible. See, I have this inner ear problem.** **(wiggles a finger in his ear vigorously) Sometimes I can't hear a thing.**

 **"** **(skeptical) Is that a fact?" Ghira asks**

 **"** **What?" Jaune asks leaning forward to hear better.**

 **Ghira leans closer to speak more loudly, but catches himself and shoots Jaune a dirty look. "** **Forget it."**

 **He hands Jaune his card. "** **Here. You remember anything unusual about last night, anything at all, call me."**

 **"** **Sure... thanks. Good luck on cracking the case." Jaune says with a smile as he watches Ghira walk away.**

 **Jaune SLAMS the door and throws his body against it, his heart pounding in his chest. Zwei gives him that curious dog-head-cocked-sideways look. "** **Zwei, it was real! How could it all be... real?"**

"Magic, duh" Aida says

 **Jaune suddenly notices the clock on the wall. "** **Oh my Oum. I'm late!"** **Jaune rushes around the apartment, but he can't find his keys anywhere. He finishes tying his tie as he searches.**

 **"Zwei! Keys! Keys!"**

 **Zwei's ears prick. He leaps up and immediately starts sniffing** **around. He pulls a cushion off the sofa and emerges with the keys just as Jaune** **comes out, briefcase in hand.**

 **"** **Good boy." Jaune says as** **He pets his dog, takes his keys and starts out the door... but he** **pauses to take a last look at the mask... It's eerie black eye** **holes and devilish** **grin seem to mock him.** **On sudden impulse, he grabs it, hurls it out the balcony's** **sliding glass door and exits.**

"At least he's getting rid of that thing. who knows what would happen to him if he keeps wearing it." Blake says

 **Sailing end over end through the air, As the mask flies out into the sky, a sudden wind kicks up.** **The mask arcs back toward the building like a boomerang and lands balanced right on Jaune's couch. Its mocking grin seems to glow with triumph.**

 **"**...ok that is creepy." Jaune says

* * *

 **Back at the repair shop, the place looks like it's been hit by cartoon graffiti guerrillas: Everything's printed in polka-dots, checks, tartan, etc. The "Ripley Auto Finishing" sign hangs askew over the doorway. Letters have been sprayed out to read "Rip Off!"**

 _'...i did that?' Jaune thinks to himself_

 **Several REPORTERS and curious ONLOOKERS stand nearby as Ghira and his men take it all in. PARAMEDICS appear wheeling Burt and Irv out of the building on two gurneys.**

 **They're both in severe discomfort and look more like cars than men: Bodies spray painted metallic colors, hood ornaments glued to their foreheads, wire rims under each limb, and gleaming four foot long mufflers sticking out of their rear ends. They wince in pain at each tiny bump of the gurney**

 **"I want a proctologist standing by! Yeah, you heard me! The best one you can find." A paramedic says int his radio.**

 **An OFFICER steps out of the building and approaches Ghira. "** **We were able to get a description** **Lt., but it's pretty weird."**

 **"(sighs)** **Let me guess... Big green head.** **Zoot suit." Ghira lists off**

 **"** **How did you...**

 **"** **Whoever this guy is, he's a world** **class twisto." Ghira says**

 **Lisa Lavender, an attractive young woman in her mid twenties, appears besides the other reporters and approaches Ghira, notepad in hand.**

 **"** **Excuse me, Lt., I'm with the Evening Star. Can you tell me what happened here?" Lisa asks**

 **"** **No, and you can quote me on that." Ghira says**

 **"...** **It looks like some kind of mob scare tactic." Lisa says fishing for info**

 **"...** **There it is boys, she broke the case. Come on, get these ribbon necks out of here." Ghira says indicating to the reporters**

 **As the officers disperse the reporters and other onlookers, Lisa slips away from the group. Even though it's closed off with yellow police tape, Lisa slips inside the garage.**

* * *

 **Jaune, still looking rumpled and unshaven, hurriedly takes off his coat and powers up his computer. Neptune steps over to his desk carrying a newspaper. "** **What happened to you last night? The girls and I were looking all over for you."**

 **"…did you happen to look outside…in the gutter?" Jaune asks in annoyance.**

 **"…Hey, did you see the** **paper? Your girlfriend got a great review." Neptune says diverting the depressing question. He** **flips open the Entertainment section of the Evening Star. There's a great close-up of Yang singing her heart out with the headline "Bombshell Explodes at Coco Bongo."**

 **MR. Schnee, known to his friends as Whitey, the smarmy office manager who is younger than Jaune** **, now appears.**

"Who's that?" Jaune asks

"(sigh) that's my brother." Weiss says

"...looks like a brat." Jaune says, getting Weiss to cover her mouth in laughter

 **"** **Arc! You're forty minutes late! Every time you do that you're robbing this bank of its** **time and money!" Whitely**

 **"** **Sorry, Mr. Schnee. It won't happen again." Jaune says**

 **"** **(snatches newspaper) If you weren't so busy ogling girlie pictures you'd might actually get some work done around here." Whitely states in anger at him**

 **"Ah... She's a prospective client of Jaune's, sir." Neptune informs him**

 **"(sudden attitude change)** **She is? Well... Next time she comes in see that you send her directly to my office." Whitely says**

"BARF" Yang says

 **"...** **Yes sir, Mr. Schnee." Jaune says**

 **He tosses the paper back on Jaune's desk and marches off through the bank.**

 **"** **Look at that little creep. If it wasn't for his daddy, he'd be out somewhere shakin' down school kids for lunch money." Neptune says**

 **"** **You think she ever will come back, Neptune?" Jaune asks looking at the Newspaper.**

 **"** **Forget about her, Jaune. A dame like that is always looking for the B.B.D. The bigger better deal." Neptune says**

RWBY begin to feel great anger towards Neptune at that comment.

 **"** **You don't know that. She's an artist. Maybe she's sensitive." Jaune says with hope**

"Aww that's sweet of you" Yang says leaning up to Jaune

 **" Jaune, forget her, that girl will tear out your heart, put it in a blender and hit frape'."**

"Well, that's a new one." Jaune says never hearing that phrase before. ' _Then again that's exactly how I felt when Weiss rejected me over and over again'_ He thinks as he subtly looks at Weiss

 **"You need a girl you can depend on. Someone a little more down to earth... someone with..." Neptune pauses as he sees Lisa Lavender stop by a teller's window asking for Jaune.** **"…Red hair. And full pouting lips. White blouse, green jacket and a name-tag." Neptune finishes**

 **"…wow you really narrowed it down." Jaune says in complete shock**

 **"To bad she's already been taken." Neptune says as he moves to Lisa "Hel-lo there. May I be of some** **assistance?" He asks her**

 **"Jaune Arc?" She asks him.**

"Ooohhhh shot down again." Yang says

 **B** **egrudgingly, Neptune points to Jaune as she walks to him.**

 **"** **Hi. I'm Lisa Lavender. I'm with the Evening Star.**

 **"Oh, hi… listen I canceled my subscription because people were always stealing my paper from my…" Jaune says explaining**

 **"Oh no, actually I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Lisa says**

 **"** **Really? About what?" Jaune asks confused**

 **"** **Ripley Auto Finishing. You're a customer of theirs aren't you?" Lisa asks**

 **"I... uh. No. I think you must have made a mistake." Jaune says** **nervously**

 **Lisa produces one of the complaint slips. "** **Isn't this a form of theirs you filled out?"**

 **"** **(nervous chuckle) Oh, that Ripley Auto. I guess I have stopped in there once or** **twice, Miss... what did you say your name was?**

 **"Lisa Lavender"**

 **"...** **Wait a minute... Lisa Lavender of** **"Dear Lisa"?" Jaune asks**

 **"** **That's right." Lisa says with pride**

 **(brightens up)** **You printed my letter last year,** **remember? "Nice Guys Finish** **Last."**

"Do you write Jaune?" Blake asks

"Ehh, i dable a bit, mostly send some ideas to my sister so she can use them for her book series." Jaune says

"Really? Whats it called?" Blake asks intrigued.

"You can ask Jaune latter, for now though please watch the world." Ruby asks

 **"** **You're Mr. Nice Guy?" Lisa asks shocked "Jaune do** **you realize how much mail we got** **about that letter? There's** **hundreds of women out there who** **are looking for a man just like** **you." Lisa states**

 **"** **Are you serious?" Jaune asks shocked**

 **"** **Of course. DO you know how hard** **it is to find a decent man in this** **town? Most of them think monogamy** **is some kind of wood." Lisa jokes**

 **"** **HA…So uh, Why are you covering this story?" Jaune asks curious**

 **"Because "Dear Lisa" pays D*. I'm starving. I want to be a real reporter and if I can break this story I know they'll let me.** **(sits closer) Look Jaune, I know Ripley Auto is a crooked operation. They may even have had ties to the Mob. I'm not out to get you. I just want the truth." Lisa says**

 **"I wish I knew the truth, Lisa. I really do…but no" Jaune says**

 **"…Well if you think of anything, here's my number." She says handing it to him. "…its my personal…number" Lisa informs him**

 **Jaune looks at the number and then asks "…Do you really think hundreds of women are looking for a guy like me?"**

 **"Sure, I'm one of them" Lisa admits**

* * *

 **Roman Torchwick is seen playing a fake Golfing game, practicing his swings.**

"Huh, never would i have thought a criminal would play golf for a living." Weiss says

 **Mercury is seen being escorted by Romans bodyguards through the doors to meet with him.**

 **"Hello Mercury, thanks for dropping by." Roman says softly but with a hint of danger.**

 **"Yeah, well, next time you should call. You know, leave the delivery boys at home." Mercury says gesturing to the body guards.**

"Dude, if your boss calls you in, then it either means good or bad news. Survey says that its bad news." Jaune says

 **Roman looks to his men and gives a slight nod of his head. They grab Mercury and roughly place him on the floor on his back, gun held against his head. One of them places a tee and golf ball in Mercury's mouth.**

 **Roman slightly swinging his club by Mercury's face says "The cops uh...tried to shut down the club this morning. They say that you were using the place to run your own small time scams. Hearing things like that...it makes me start losing my concentration."**

' _Yeah that's not good'_ RWBY and Jaune think with a sweat-drop

 **Roman then places the club next to the ball. "And my game? It goes straight to Hell...and you could too." he says angry as he takes a swing.**

 **"Oww" Mercury cries as the tee cuts his lip. The club hit the ball but Mercury shows fury in his eyes as he looks at Roman.**

 **"I'm fed up with you, Mercury...but i'm going to cut you a break." Roman says looking in Mercury's eyes. "One week to get out of town. After that...I'll use your empty little skull to break in my new Nine-iron." He promises. He then gestures to his guards to escort Mercury out.**

"...was it as bad as that when you were...you know." Jaune tries to ask Blake

"Not as bad as that...just a decrease in rations if we did something wrong...or death. Depends on the severity." Blake says which makes Jaune and her team Pale

* * *

 **Distant sirens can be heard over the occasional sound of a** **gunshot. It's a reasonably peaceful night in Edge City. Yang** **'s picture, which is now taped to Jaune** **'s dresser mirror is overshadowed as we turn to Jaune himself as he tosses and** **turns in a** **fitful sleep. Zwei lies curled up at the foot of the bed. He** **looks concerned over the little noises Jaune is making in his** **sleep.**

 _'i wonder what dream i'm having'_ Jaune thinks

 **Inside his dream, It shows Yang standing beside the limo as she was that night** **in the Coco Bongo alley:**

 **"** **Hey, are you okay." Yang asks**

 **Jaune stands at the curb, but this time he's not splattered with mud. He's decked out in first class Armani and looks suave as hell. He looks straight into her eyes.**

 **"** **I am now. C'mere, baby."**

 **"** **(swoons)** **Oh, Jaune!**

 **She runs to his arms and they embrace in a passionate kiss.**

"Awww that so sweet!" Ruby says

 **But Yang** **suddenly pulls back and begins rapidly licking Jaune's** **ear... which is** **kinda weird.**

"...what?" Yang asks

 **"Yang?" Jaune asks as he wakes up. He** **suddenly realizes Zwei is licking his ear. "Zwei** **, down."**

 **He pushes Milo away, tosses back the covers and rises out of bed.** **It's still the dead of night and Jaune is all in a huff from** **his dream.** **He spots Yang's clipping on his dresser mirror and rips it off,** **upset with himself.**

 **"** **Stupid, stupid. She'd never..." Jaune says**

' _I know how you feel man...i felt that everyday until this morning.'_ Jaune thinks

 **Jaune stops and wheels about. To his complete surprise sees** **THE MASK Sitting on the couch.** **Its leering grin seems to beckon Jaune as we begin to hear the hypnotic tune of the Mask.** **Jaune stands transfixed, staring at the moonlit face. He can almost hear echos of faint whispered VOICES calling his name. A deadly siren song above the pounding drums.**

 **(softly) No..." Jaune says as he tosses it behind the couch.**

"Good job Arc, you didn't give it to temptation." Weiss says to the Jaune on screen

"Wait for it..." Jaune says to himself, but the others heard him and waited to see what would happen

 **He starts to turn away from the Couch, but then THE MASK shimmers as the WHISPERS grow louder.** **Jaune hearing the noise, takes one last look at the crumpled picture of Yang in his hand and** **finally loses control. He dives over the couch. Thunder and lightning strike outside once again as the magic work on Jaune. The window suddenly EXPLODES inwards as the whirling Jaune/Mask tornado, spins in the room. Zwei dives for cover.** **The tornado scorches the rug as it wheels around the room, then SCREECHES to a halt, revealing the Mask in his full glory. He strikes a grand entrance pose with his arms held high.**

"Knew it. To even have a chance with her, he would do anything...even put on that Mask." Jaune said

"What about you Jaune?" Ruby asks

"...I don't think I would...if it meant saving you all from certain death then yea of course. However, just to get a date, probably not." Jaune says

 **The Mask grabs the picture of Yang off the floor and looks at her.** **"Hold on sugar, Daddy's gotta SWEET TOOTH TONIGHT!" Jaune/Mask exclaims**

 **He ZZZIPS into the bathroom and begins to brush his teeth with a giant toothbrush, pretends to use a Blow-dryer for hair when he has none, uses a ridiculous amount of shaving cream to shave, and uses Zwei to dry his face. He then puts on his Big Yellow hat with a feather in it and admires himself in the mirror.**

 **"OOooooooo Ssssomebody ssstop me!" Jaune/Mask exclaims**

"i gotta say, although it seems pretty weird, he looks really good in that suit." Yang says

 **The Mask quickly searches his pockets. He pulls his pants pockets inside out, only for a few moths to flutter out.** **"Uh-oh! Can't make the scene if you don't have the green…I better make a little stop." He says as he holds on to his hat. The Mask ZZZIPS out of frame. Leaving the hat and his hand behind only for it to sling shot out off screen and for the feather to follow.**

* * *

 **The street is quiet and empty, except for a Dipsy Doodle Diaper delivery van parked across from the bank. Inside it, its crowded with Mercury's men. It's been set up as a makeshift control room for the robbery. Flynt SLAPS a clip in his 9mm and looks down through the van's false bottom to Sweet Eddy, who is standing in an open manhole working on a bundle of underground wiring.**

 **"How's it going" Mercury asks Flynt**

 **"(into headset)** **Lookin' good here, my man." Flynt says**

 **(DORIAN'S OFFICE)**

 **He sits at his desk, speaking into a high tech walkie talkie. In the B.G. Mercury's wall-mounted video monitors display live shots of the club in full swing.** **"Alright, You boys are on your own now. I've got to make sure I'm seen downstairs." Mercury says**

 **"Do it, man. The Doctah is about to operate."**

 **(Back to the VAN)**

 **The burglars gather their gear, exit the Van, and head for the bank. Flynt and Chun Woo flatten themselves on either side of the door as Burglar #4 drops to one knee and quickly picks the lock.**

 **Suddenly the glass doors EXPLODE wide open as a HUMAN WHIRLWIND bursts out of the bank, shoots right past them and zig-zags up the street. Twenty dollar bills slowly drift down onto the stunned robbers in its wake.**

 **In an instant the whirlwind does a U-turn, zig-zag races back up to them and SCREECHES to a halt. The Mask, still in his banana yellow zoot suit and carrying huge sacks of money like Santa Claus, plucks those stray twenties from the air, one, two, three.**

 **"** **Sorry, fellas. Waste not want not!" Jaune/Mask says to them**

 **And ZZZOOM, he's off again. HOOTING laughter like a maniac while spinning in his famous tornado.**

"..." RWBY and Jaune are in shock that he just stole a bank.

 **The others don't know what to do as they try to figure out what happened. Two cop cars now SQUEAL around the corner, their sirens blaring and ROAR up the street at the bank robbers.**

 **"Oh, shit!" Flynt exclaims as he fires at the cops.**

 **The robbers race back to the van, dive inside and PEEL OUT. The police open fire as they roar after them in hot pursuit. Bullets tear into the van, blowing out the rear windows.**

* * *

 **The die-hard crowd of TRENDIES is piled up outside as usual** **clamoring to get in. But a buzz of excitement begins to travel** **through the crowd as one by one they notice** **A LIMOUSINE.** **But not just any limousine. As it slowly pulls up by the front of the club we realized it's long... longer... the longest limousine we've ever seen. Finally the passenger door rolls into sight and the limo comes to a halt.**

 **The door bursts open and out leaps the Mask. "** **Ah... my public! How do?"**

 **The crowd parts like the Red Sea as the Mask sashays to the front** **door. Bobby the Bouncer gets one look at the Mask and actually loses his** **cool. "** **Er, uh... Are you on the list?"**

 **"…Nooooooo, but I believe my friends are. Perhaps you've met them. (fans a wad of cash)** **Franklin, Grant and J-J-J-Jackson?"** **He tosses a handful of loot in the air and struts into the club** **as the crowd scrambles for the cash.**

* * *

 **This is the first time we've gotten a good look at the place and it's a real eyeful. It's wild tropical decor complete with live exotic birds in huge indoor Banyon trees, WAITRESSES in leopard skin leotards make their way across the crowded dance floor with trays full of oversized tropical drinks. A hostess seats Mercury at his favorite ringside table and removes the "reserved" sign.**

"Looks pretty nice." Yang says admiring the place

 **The lights dim an all eyes go to the bandstand. A spotlight hits the stage and tropical ferns part like a gigantic fan revealing...Yang Xiao-Long in a glittering gown that's made of little more than sequins and mesh. If there were such a thing as fashion police, this dress would be arrested for disturbing the peace.**

Jaune gets a bloody nose again and passes out.

"...(sigh) I got it." Ruby says again

 **She begins to talk/sing the intro of her number.**

 **" _Love makes me treat you the way that I do_**

 ** _Gee baby ain't I good to you?"_**

"Damn, i'm a good singer. Kind of makes you wander if were just as good at doing things like our counterparts huh?" Yang says with a thoughtful expression

 ** _"There's nothing too good for a boy that's so true_**

 ** _Gee baby ain't I good to you?"_**

 **She sings as she teases all the men in their seats**

 ** _"I bought you a fur coat for Christmas ,a diamond ring,_**

 ** _a Cadillac car and everything_**

 ** _Love makes me treat you the way that I do_**

 ** _Gee baby ain't I good to you?"_**

 **The Mask is seen to be seated at a table on the other side of the club and immediately reacts when he lays eyes on Yang.**

 **" _Love makes me treat you the way that I do_**

 ** _Gee baby ain't I good to you?"_**

 **Yang sings as she slowly moves her arm downwards, gliding against her body, as she shows it off seductively.**

 **Jaune's/Mask's Jaw slams onto the Table in shock, his tong rolls out and his Eyes bug out, staring at her.**

"...Talk about jaw dropping." Yang puns The rest groan as Ruby still tries to wake Jaune up again

 ** _"There's nothin too good for a man that's so true_**

 ** _gee honey ain't I good to you"_**

 **He moves his jacket out of the way to reveal his heart, POUNDING wildly, shooting two feet out of his chest with each beat. Customers at nearby tables are astonished.**

 ** _"I know how to make a good man happy_**

 ** _I'll treat you right_**

 ** _with lots of lovin' just about every night"_**

 **At Mercury's TABLE, Sweet Eddy looks nervous as hell as he appears beside Mercury.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here?" Mercury asks**

 **"We got trouble. You better come upstairs." Eddy says**

 **Mercury immediately rises and hurries through the crowd towards his office.**

 ** _"Love makes me treat you the way that I do_**

 ** _Gee baby ain't I good to you?"_**

 **As Jaune/Mask continues to ogle Yang. His face now elongates into a wolf's. He HOWLS, WHISTLES, pounds his fist on the table and stomps his foot on the floor.**

 ** _"They got me paying taxes for what I gave to you_**

 ** _Gee baby ain't I good to you?"_**

 **The audience goes crazy. Yang takes a bow.**

 **Jaune/Mask whistles in approval, grabs a Mallet, and Hits himself in the head multiple times. Stars and planets surround him due to doing that, but he shakes them away. S** **uddenly the Mask gets up, and ZZZIPS around the perimiter of the club, goes up the stairs, and stops at the Drummer.**

 **Yang, seeing a green blur pass her by, turns around to see what it was only to see someone at the drums.**

 **A spotlight hits Jaune/Mask.**

 **"Let's rock this joint!" He shouts in joy**

"uuugghh, what happened? and what am i doing now?" Jaune asks

"Well you acted silly when you saw Yang, and now your about to do something with the band." Ruby says

 **He grabs the stuffy, tuxedoed Drummer's stool and spins it hard. When the Drummer stops twirling, he been transformed into a Zoot-Suit. Feeling better than ever, the drummer starts of with a good beat, getting all the other band members to nod along as they are also in their suits.**

"Gotta say, you sure know some good music." Yang says to Jaune as they all nod and sway to the beat

 **Satisfied with the music, the Mask slowly goes down the stairs only to hop at the last couple of steps, and slides to Yang.**

 **Right when the music starts, Jaune/Mask dips Yang in an exaggerated dance moves. The live music getting the club dancing and moving as Yang gets caught up in the fun and craziness. A smile graces her lips as she dances with this stranger.**

 **"HEY PACHUCO, HEY!"**

 ** _"It's a quarter to three… (HEY!) A man's Gunning for me… (HEY) were playing the drums of war tonight."_**

 **Jaune then grabs the astonished Yang and drags her off her feet into a wild spectacle. THE CROWD watches amazed as THE MASK AND Yang put Fred and Ginger to shame. Jiving away at warp speed, the Mask moves like a combination of Gumby and Barishnikov. He SHOOTS Yang beneath his legs, SNAPS her back into midair, SPINS her like a baton and hits the floor in the splits without missing a beat.**

 **"** **S-s-s-smokin!"**

"Can you dance like that?" Ruby asks with stars in her eyes

"...maybe? it would take a lot of practice though." Jaune says with a thoughtful look at his counterpart

 **(MERCURY'S OFFICE)**

 **Mercury and Sweet Eddy enter to find Flynt, sitting there, gasping in pain with a bar towel pressed against a bloody wound in his side.**

 **"What the hell happened to you? Where's the money?" Mercury asks**

 **"Deal went south, Bro'. Someone else hit the place before we did." Flynt says to him with shallow breaths**

 **"Yeah... sure. Here, have a smoke." Mercury says. He taps out a cigarette, places it between Flynt's lips and lights it... but the flame doesn't draw. A second later, the cigarette tumbles from Flynt's mouth. Mercury glances back up and sees that Flynt's eyes are glazed over in death.**

 **Mercury leaps to his feet and hurls his chair across the room in anger. It SMASHES the mirror over his bar.**

 **"Son of a b***h! Who did this Eddy? Who?" He asks as he turns to Eddy and grabs him while pushing him against the wall.**

 **Eddy frightened beyond belief, begins staring out the window, were it shows the Mask still in the midst of his wild dance with Yang.**

 **"That's him... That's the guy!" Eddy says pointing to him.**

 **Mercury looking at his finger follows the sight and sees Jaune/Mask dancing with her. "That guy dancing with Yang, he's a dead man. Come on!"**

"i hope you'll be alright" Ruby says as she leans against Jaune.

 **Jaune/Mask grabs a rose with his teeth out of a vase and Salsas with Yang for a moment. He takes Yang to the side where he does some fancy foot work as his legs begin to wiggle like rubber. After that fancy footwork, he then spins Yang all around him like a top and then SHOOTS her straight up into the air.**

 **Amazingly, she continues somersaulting at the apex of her ascent, suspended in mid-air by her magical momentum. Jaune/Mask stands there nonchalantly filing his nails, whistling to himself as Yang continues to SPIN in place high above him.**

"...that's pretty cool." Yang says in awe of the mask's abilities

 **He then casually checks his watch. Seeing the amount of time that has passed, he shows a false shock and tosses the clock away while he holds out his hands, and with perfect timing, Catches Yang after A final somersault as she drops right back down into his arms. They go straight back into a rockin' hitterbug without missing a beat.**

 **Mercury and Eddy race down the steps, guns drawn. Mercury calls to Bobby by the hostess' stand. "Clear the club. Now!"**

 **As the band bangs out the final bars of the tune, Jaune/Mask leans Yang over, bends her over backwards and nails her with a Valentino kiss that literally blows her shoes off.**

"Dang, talk about knocking your socks off." Jaune puns to Yang

Yang, in complete shock that he said a pun to her, says "Give me your babies."

"...What?!" Jaune asks with a blush and RWB ask in shock

"NOTHING!" Yang shouts in embarrassment and knocks him out with a punch.

"Dang it Yang, i just woke him up a while ago." Ruby says irritated

"...i'll do it this time." Blake says

 **She hangs onto the Mask's tie for support with a dopey smile when (BANG) the tie is shot in half. Yang falls on her cute behind.**

 **The shot-away piece of Jaune/Mask's tie flutters to the floor and MORPHS back into a piece of Jaune's pajamas.**

"Huh, interesting. if something leaves from Jaune without his say so, then the magic leaves that object returning it to normal." Weiss says making note on that fact.

 **Mercury stands at the edge of the dance floor, his smoking gun trained on the Mask.**

 **"Hello!" Jaune says excitedly as everyone leaves the club in fear of dying**

 **"Alright twinkle toes, I wanna know where my money is, and I wanna know right now." Mercury demands as he points his gun at him along-side eddy**

 **"Okay..." Jaune/Mask says slowly. He then immediately whips out an old-fashioned pull handle calculator, snaps on a green visor and starts tabulating. (KA-CHING.) (fast talking) You got a 27.5% in T-Bills amortized over the fiscal yeah. 8% in stocks and bonds. (KA-CHING, KA-CHING) Carry the nine and divide by the Gross National Product..." Jaune then looks up for a moment and says "Luckily for you, funeral bouquets are deductible." (KA-CHING)**

 **Mercury turns to Eddy and shouts "Ice this Deadbeat!"**

 **Eddy pulls out his .38 and starts blasting (BLAM. BLAM.)**

 **"Ohh, Ahh, WHOOOOO!" Jaune/ Mask says as he dodges the bullets by contorting his cartoon-flexible body.**

"Man, im starting to want that mask now. combat would be a breeze." Jaune says with a smile as he keeps watching.

 **(BLAM.)**

 **The Mask SPINS again and stops dressed as a matador, the bullet whizzes under his cape. "TORO!"**

 **A Russian Dancer leaps over the shot. "HAI HAI HAI!"**

 **Turns into Elvis Presely and says "Thank you very much" (BLAM BLAM) Dodges by doing his signature moves with the legs.**

 **Turns into A Cowboy with a gun (BANG!) Jaune's gun is shot out of his hand (BANG!) takes the hit.**

 **"** NO JAUNE!" Ruby cries in fear as well as the others.

 **The Mask staggers back. "…ya got me Partner."** **He then moves forwards dramatically in a classic Western death scene. He throws an arm around Sweet Eddy for support.** **"…Hold me closer Red…its getting dark." Jaune/Mask says as he coughs away from them (cough... cough) Eddy seems touched by the Mask's dying words as he holds him in his arms.**

"Wait...something not right here." Weiss says looking at Jaune/Mask with suspicion

 **"Tell Auntie Em to let Old Yeller out." (cough... cough)** **"Tell Tiny Tim I won't be coming home for Christmas." (cough…COUGH!)** **"And tell Scarlet I do give a damn..."** **He looks away and then coughs on Eddy (CHOUGH COUGH …Pth) as well as a slight fart "Pardon me." And the Mask finally gives up and dies, his pink tongue flops out the side of his mouth as Eddy bursts into tears.**

 **A moment's pause and then Jaune/Mask looks directly at AIDA as the world around him is frozen in time. "HEY, THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU COME IN!"**

"OHH, RIGHT! HOLD ON A SECOND!" AIDA shouts as he gets up from his seat and looks around for the statue. Jaune hearing all the yelling, Wakes up and sees that Blake was using her legs as a lap pillow. Blushing, he sits up and goes back to his seat.

 **"…So, liking this world so far?" Jaune/Mask asks RWBY and Jaune**

"Wait, you know whats actually happening here?!" Weiss asks in shock

 **"Sure i do, i'm able to interact with whatever i want so long as i'm wearing this Mask. So about how i'm doing..."**

"You are hilarious!" Yang says laughing "If you said some puns, it would be perfect."

"NO!" RWB and Jaune shout out.

 **"There right...plus my strength is more of the cartoon physics than word play." Jaune/Mask says**

"I FOUND IT!" AIDA says in the distance

 **"Oh good, I should get into position." Jaune/Mask says as he lays back down in Eddy's arms "Okay, a little less drool, take two…" and flops down dead once again.**

AIDA finally comes in and phases his arm along with the Statue into the screen.

 **Suddenly a huge cartoon AUDIENCE pops up silhouetted in the foreground, applauding wildly as AIDA'S Hand and Arm shoots into frame handing the Mask an Oscar.**

 **Jaune/Mask leaps to his feet and starts taking bows ignoring the confused looks of Eddy and Mercury. "Thank you! You love me! You really love me!" as he begins to walk away.**

 **Mercury pulls out his own .45 and opens fire as The Mask starts HOOTING laughter and ricochets off the dance floor. He begins to gives chase, but suddenly the nightclub doors are KICKED OPEN as Ghira and a squad of police burst into the room with their guns drawn.**

 **"Drop it, Black!" Ghira shouts as Mercury lets his .45 CLATTER to the ground allowing Ghira to retrieve it.**

 **"Hello, Ghira. You got a warrant or did you just drop by for a night cap?" Mercury asks**

 **"I got probable cause. A couple of your boys were spotted knocking over Edge City Bank." Ghira says as One of his men begins to roughly frisk Mercury for any weapons on him**

 **"Easy, junior. You're givin' me a woodey." Mercury says**

"A what?" Ruby asks

"A Bonner" Jaune says

"...oh." Ruby says with a blush as she hides herself in her cape.

 **"One of them was wearin' some kind of big green mask." Ghira states**

 **"For once you're on the right track, but that's not one of my men." Mercury admits "Maybe you ought to try using some actual police work instead of this harassment bullshit."**

 **"This isn't harassment. You want to see some harassment? (to his men) Search the place, boys." Ghira states as His men begin to tear the club apart.**

 **"Ever wonder why you didn't make Captain, asshole? I got friends so high up they'd give you a nose bleed." Mercury states with confidence oozing off of him.**

 **In response, Ghira hauls off and CRACKS him in the face with a solid right cross.**

 **"Well what d'ya know? I guess they gave you one too." Ghira says as Mercury shakes it off and glares at him.**

 **"(softly)You're a dead man." Mercury swears**

 **One of the officers now appears on the stairway. "Lt., we got a stiff upstairs. One of the guys from the heist."**

 **"Better call that high-priced lawyer of yours, Black. You're comin' downtown." Ghira states**

 **"I'll be back on the streets before sunrise and you know it." Mercury states**

 **"Then just think of this as the city's way of showing you a little hospitality. (pats him on the cheek) I'll stop by to tuck you in myself." Ghira taunts**

 **As the police drag Mercury outside, Ghira notices something on the dance floor. He picks up the slice of pajama fabric that was once the Mask's tie and inspects it closely... It's the same fabric Ghira saw Jaune wearing that morning.**

"oh boy, that cant be good." Jaune whispers to himself

 **Ghira exits and walks right past the poster of Yang. Flattened into the poster, with his arm around her, is a cartoon of Jaune/Mask. His eyes follow Ghira as he speaks to TWO COPS guarding the door. He then slowly removes himself unsuspected and escapes.**

 **"You're on your own, boys." Ghira says to his men**

 **"Don't worry, Lt. If he's in there, well get him." The cop says to him**

 **Ghira slips the pajamas fabric in his pocket. "And if he's not, I got a feeling I know where to find him."**

* * *

 **Zwei GROWLS with his Frisbee in his mouth. Jaune wakes up with a massive headache and dark rings under his eyes. The Mask, which lies on the pillow next to him is taking a greater and greater toll. There's a BANGING on the door.**

 **"** **Police. Open up." The voice of Ghira says**

 **Jaune, hearing this, runs to the closet to hide the Mask. The instant he opens the door, an avalanche of CASH pours out, suffocating him.**

 **"** **Oh my god!" Jaune says shocked**

 **"Arc** **! I know you're in there."**

 **Jaune grabs the Frisbee and starts shoveling the money back into the closet. Now the doorbell starts RINGING.**

 **"** **All right, I'm coming!" he shouts. He** **tosses the Mask and the Frisbee into the closet and SLAMS it shut. He scoops up a few stray dollars and throws them under the bed. He hurries to the door and opens it, an easy smile on his face. "** **Lieutenant, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"**

 **"** **You can answer a few questions." Ghira says**

 **"** **I've got to get ready for work." Jaune says nervously**

 **"** **Trust me. Your bank's opening late today." Ghira says as he** **steps into the apartment, without waiting for an invitation. Jaune glances nervously back at the closet as Zwei is scratching at the door.**

"No Zwei, stop it. you're gonna get Jaune in trouble." Ruby says

"BARK" Zwei says as he looks at his counterpart

"...i think he just wants the Frisbee." Jaune says

 **"** **Where were you last night?" Ghira asks as he looks around**

 **"** **Here... mostly. Is something wrong?" Jaune asks**

 **"** **Maybe, yes. Maybe, no. Maybe it's all just a crazy coincidence that this so called "Mask" character always seems to be wherever you are." Ghira says looking at him**

 **"...** **Mask - who?"**

 **"** **Don't insult my intelligence, Arc. First, he's spotted in your building, then the bank where you work and now I find this at the Monkey's Paw." Ghira lists off as h** **e displays the TORN PIECE OF FABRIC. It matches the piece missing in Jaune's pajamas.**

"Busted" Blake says wincing at all the facts and evidence against Jaune

 **Jaune wilts as Zwei YAPS and leaps up, trying to open the closet door.**

 **"Zwei** **. No!" Jaune exclaims as he moves the dog away from the closet. "Okay, so I went out on the town last night. A guy's got to have a little fun."**

 **"** **In your jammies?" Ghira asks with an eyebrow raise**

 **Zwei is back at the closet door. He's just about got it open as Jaune turns the detective to the door.**

 **"** **Naw, I just took 'em with me in case I didn't make it home. I don't know about you, Lieutenant. But I've got a pretty good track record with the ladies." Jaune says with a false smile, nervous beyond comprehension.**

"Yeah sure, go ahead and believe that." Jaune said

 **Ghira pulls away from Stanley and begins suspiciously SNIFFING the air around him. "** **Wait a second... you smell that?"**

 **Jaune smells around him but cant seem to smell anything wrong. "** **What?" He asks Ghira**

 **"** **(sniffs) Bullshit. I hate the smell of bullshit."**

RWBY and Jaune chuckle at that joke

 **"Don't even think about leaving town, Arc. I'll be in touch." Ghira says as he** **SLAMS the front door, just as the closet door falls open spilling all the cash. Zwei happily snatches his Frisbee and Jaune sinks back down on his bed.**

 **"** **What are we gonna do, Zwei? What are we gonna do?" Jaune asks in despair**

"Turn yourself in?" Blake and Jaune say at the same time. They look at each other and show small smiles.

* * *

 **A replay of the bank robbery, from the bank's grainy videocams. A blurred image of the Mask is visible as he zig-zags around the bank at high speed. Ghira** **sips a cup of brackish coffee as Doyle FREEZE-FRAMES the best image of the Mask. There's a wild-eyed look of glee on his face as he stuffs sacks full of money.**

 **"** **I don't know, boss. That's one helluva rubber mask." Doyle says**

 **"** **Where's the lab report?" Ghira asks**

 **Doyle grabs them and hands it over. "We got fingerprints on some of the currency, but nothing matches Mercury** **'s men. Looks like this guy beat 'em to the punch."**

 **"** **Get the bank's employee files and run down the prints on a guy named Arc** **. Jaune Arc." Ghira informs him**

 **"** **You figure it was an inside job?" Doyle asks**

 **"** **Yeah, and all I need is a couple of prints to lock this wack job up 'till doomsday." Ghira says**

* * *

 **Mercury** **'s assembled a war council. At the table are Sweet Eddy and assorted Button Men from the city's underworld. An open attache case filled with stacks of money sits before him. "...** **A fifty-thousand-dollar reward to the man who finds this "Mask" character before the cops do. Get the word out to every street hustler and low life in this town. (pounds his fist) I want him here. In my office. Alive. By tomorrow! Now get going!"**

 **Everybody scrambles out of their seats as Yang** **sits in the corner of the room, painting her nails. She glances up at Mercury.**

 **"** **What are you looking at?" Mercury asks**

 **"** **You. You're losing it Merc." Yang says**

 **"** **I'm losing nothing. Except maybe some extra baggage I don't need around here." Mercury states**

 **"** **What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asks**

 **"** **You weren't putting up much of a fight when that green goon kissed you last night." Mercury states angry**

 **"** **C'mon, did it look to you like I had a choice?" Yang asks playing it off**

 **"** **Maybe you did and maybe you didn't, but I know this, one day real soon I'm gonna run this town and when I do there's gonna be payback for anyone who crossed me. (glares at her) and I mean anyone." He threatens**

* * *

 **The place is in general disarray but still functioning, jammed with worried depositors. Jaune makes his way to his desk, his face pale and unshaven. Dark circles ring his eyes.**

"That Mask is not doing wonders for you Jaune" Blake says being reminded of how she looked during her investigation before the dance happened

 **Whitely sees Jaune and walks to him shouting "ARC** **! We have a crisis on our hands here and you stroll in over an hour late. If I have to put up with your slovenly..."**

 **Jaune develops an odd facial TWITCH, then he explodes. "BACK OFF Monkey-Boy, before I tell your daddy how you're running this branch like it's your own personal piggy bank! Or maybe we should call the I.R.S. Have them see some of those files, we could arrange a little vacation for you at Club FED!"**

"...DAMN!" Yang says as the rest look at him in shock

 **Whitely is absolutely shocked into silence by this outburst. "...That will be all, Arc." he says terrified as he** **turns on his heels and exits.**

 **Neptune now appears glowing with new respect for Jaune. "Genius…that was Genius. Buddy, i have chills, Oum! What side of who's bed did you wake up on?" he asks**

 **"** **I'm not sure. (twitches) I haven't exactly been myself lately." Jaune says. For a split second, his entire face CONTORTS into an alarming Mask-like expression.**

"That cant be good." Weiss says as everyone gets a sweat-drop on their foreheads

 **"** **(warily) Yeah, well you look like you could use a little R and R there** **buddy... and as a matter of fact I've got just the ticket. Or should I say tickets?" Neptune says changing the subject**

 **"** **I'm afraid to ask." Jaune says**

 **Neptune flashes two tickets. "Saturday night. Grand opening of the Valhalla Casino. Serious** **skirt alert. Everybody who's anybody will be there. What do you say?"**

 **"** **I don't know Neptune, I..." Jaune** **says but stops as he suddenly spots Yang making her way across the room to his** **desk. "...** **Excuse me a second."**

 **Jaune walks to his desk and ask "Yang... What are you doing here?"**

 **"I heard about the robbery. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Yang says**

 **"** **Oh, don't worry about me. (twitches) I'm fine." Jaune says**

 **"** **Are you sure? You look a little..." Yang says slightly worried**

"Your a lot more perspective in this world." Weiss tells Yang

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Yang asks with red eyes

"Nothing!" Weiss says as she looks back to the screen

 **"** **I'm just having a little trouble sleeping is all. (beat) I guess you won't want to open that account after all this..." Jaune says trying to make light of the situation**

 **"** **I'm not so sure I'll have much to open an account with anymore." Yang admits**

 **"** **What about the nightclub? I thought you were doing great." Jaune asks shocked to hear that**

 **"** **I don't know how much longer I can stay there Jaune. Things are getting a little intense." Yang says**

 **"** **Well, there must be plenty of other places you could sing. Maybe even get a record deal..." Jaune suggests to her**

"You're always trying to help us out Jaune, no matter what world your in...and i think that is what we like most about you." Yang says as she kisses his cheek

"...thanks" Jaune says with a blush as Ruby giggles in agreement

 **"** **I wish it was that easy. There are thousands of girls out there just like me who..." Yang says only to get interrupted by Jaune "** **Not just like you. You've got a voice like... like an angel." Jaune says**

 **"** **(lights a cigarette) An angel huh? That's the first time I've heard that one." Yang says sarcastically**

 **"** **No, I mean it. You really do." Jaune says seriously**

 **"** **I can vamp my way through a tune. But that's not really singing." Yang admits coldly**

 **"...** **What is it with you, Yang? Why don't you believe in yourself?" Jaune asks**

 **"...(sighs) I guess I've just heard a lot of promises from a lot of guys. In the end they all wanted the same thing and it wasn't a song." Yang says**

 **"** **So...maybe you've been singing for the wrong guys." Jaune says**

 **"** **I'm not so sure there's any other kind. Not for me, anyway. (rises) Well, I'm glad nobody got hurt." Yang says as she looks around**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **"** **What about this guy, the Mask? Do the cops have a line on him?" Yang asks**

 **"** **I'm not sure. Why are you interested?" Jaune asks with an eyebrow raised**

 **"** **Promise you won't say anything?" Yang asks**

 **"** **Sure."**

 **"...** **He came to the club last night and he was just so... well, different. I haven't been able to get him off my mind." Yang says remembering the dance and especially the kiss**

 **"** **Really? They say he's pretty weird looking." Jaune probes for info.**

 **"** **Yeah. He's ugly... but he's kinda cool... y'know, like Mick Jagger." Yang says**

"like who?" Ruby asks

"He's a famous singer and actor in that world" Aida explains

"Ohhh" RWBY and Jaune say

 **"** **You really think so?" Jaune asks sheepishly**

 **"** **Yeah. If you hear anything about him, would you call me at the club?"Yang asks**

 **Jaune nods, unsure of what to say. As Yang opens the door, before she exits, Jaune admits "Actually... I sort of know the guy."**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! That's almost as bad as only having 2 questions for homework until you realize that each one has 26 parts in it!" Jaune shouts as he falls to his knees and points at himself on the screen

 **"** **What?" Yang asks shocked**

 **"** **The Mask. We're - old college buddies him and I." Jaune makes up**

 **"** **Are you serious?" Yang asks in disbelief**

 **"** **Oh yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm sorta covering for him on this bank thing. He's not such a bad guy, really. He just gets a little carried away." Jaune says**

 **"** **I'll say. Do you think you could give him a message?" Yang asks Jaune**

 **"** **I suppose so."**

 **"** **Tell him I want to see him again" Yang says with a smile**

 **"** **When? I mean, I'd need to tell him exactly." Jaune says**

 **"...** **How about seven o'clock tonight at Peninsula Park." Yang suggests**

 **"** **I'll be... I mean, I'll make sure he's there." Jaune says with a smile**

* * *

 **MASKS... Dozens of them line one wall. Tribal masks. Victorian masks. Ceramic masks. Masks from all countries and cultures. As Jaune** **paces the plush office like a caged animal, Dr. Oobleck sits nearby studying The Mask.**

 **"Very interesting... looks like tenth or eleventh century Scandinavian. Where did you get this?" Oobleck asks**

"Wait, I thought he only talked slow at the beginning because it was recorded or something...he actually talks this slow?" Blake asks Aida

"Yep, this is one of the versions of him that are actually normal. You know, not addicted to coffee as if he's breathing it like air." Aida says to all of them

 **"** **(snatches it back) I found it... or it found me. I'm not sure. The problem is it's ruining my life!" Jaune says**

 **"** **So you believe this actually changes you into a different person?" Oobleck asks**

 **"** **Yes! (face twitches) It's turning me into some kind of lunatic! (briefly CONTORTS into a Mask expression)"**

 **"** **Mr. Arc, please. This is just obsessional delusion. What you have here is nothing more than a piece of wood." Oobleck explains**

 **"** **But your book says masks..." Jaune says confused**

 **"** **My book uses masks as a metaphor for our complex personalities. The masks we must present to the** **outside world... to suppress the id. To protect our innermost desires." Oobleck explains**

 **"** **Yeah, well this one works in reverse." Jaune says**

 **"** **You're going to have to be willing to work on this delusion or..." Oobleck says only to be interrupted by Jaune "** **It's not a delusion! Alright, I'll prove it to you if I have to, but I won't be responsible for the consequences."**

 **"** **Mr. Arc please! There is no such thing as a magical mask." Oobleck pleads**

 **"** **(holds up mask) Last chance to hide all dangerous objects." Jaune warns**

 **"...** **Alright then, go on. You're not going to frighten me." Oobleck says**

 **Jaune takes a deep breath and shoves the mask onto his face. "** **Whooooooooaaaaa..." He starts spinning around.**

 **"...** **Whoa, what?" Oobleck asks**

 **Jaune just stands there like an idiot. Nothing happened. He tries it again. Same result.**

 **"...** **It didn't work?" Jaune asks himself**

 **"** **Does that surprise you? The mask is nothing but a reflection of you - the inner you." Oobleck explains but Jaune** **isn't listening. He's thinking out load.**

 **"** **It worked last night. And the night before. Maybe it only works at night... What kind of mask did you say this was?" Jaune asks**

 **"** **Scandinavian. It looks like a representation of Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. He supposedly caused so much trouble that Odin banished him from Valhalla forever." Oobleck says**

"huh, that sounds pretty cool." Yang says

 **"** **(gasps) What if he banished him... into a mask?" Jaune asks**

"...is that what happened?" Weiss asks Aida

"Not really, he just put a portion of his magic into the mask." Aida explains "There's another world that's a continuation of this one but we really don't talk about it that much." Aida explains with a shiver

 **"** **(sighs)I'm sorry, Mr. Arc, we're out of time." Oobleck says as he gets up from his desk**

 **"** **But what should I do about my date?" Jaune asks**

 **"** **Your date?"**

 **"** **You know. Tonight. The park. Yang. Do I go as myself or the Mask?" Jaune asks**

 **Dr. Oobleck puts an arm around Jaune and leads him to the door. "Mr. Arc, please. Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying? Go as yourself…and as the Mask. (a beat) Because they are the one and the same, beautiful person."**

 **Jaune, seeing this is a losing battle, turns and walks out.**

* * *

 **Topiary** **ivy reads: "Welcome to Peninsula Park." A small sign below that reads: "No dumping."** **Carrying his briefcase, Jaune enters the park.**

"This looks like a nice place for a date." Ruby says with a smile

 **Jaune** **passes through a stand of trees and nearly bumps into Yang.**

 **"Jaune** **, what are you doing here?" Yang asks**

 **"** **Oh, Yang... Hi. You're early." Jaune says surprised**

 **"** **A little."**

 **"** **I just... wanted to make sure you two got together okay." Jaune says**

 **"** **That's nice. (sits down) You know, I hardly ever stop by here. It's hard to believe it was just a garbage heap." Yang says as she looks around**

"Ugh, that looks awful...who would want to go there?" Weiss asks

 **"** **(looking at the sky) It's always beautiful at sunset. Those methane emissions really pick up the colors." Jaune says**

 **"** **Wow. They really do. All those pinks and greens."**

"...ok, i guess i can see why that would be the case" Weiss admits

 **"** **Well... I'm sure my cousin will be along any minute. He never shows up anywhere 'till after sundown. He's sort of strange that way. (rises) I guess I'll get going." Jaune says**

 **"No, Jaune. Stay for a second." Yang begs. As Jaune stops and looks at her, she shyly says "I was thinking about what you said and I, uh, I want you to know I appreciate it. Maybe you're right. If I believed in myself a little more I wouldn't rely on guys like Mercury."**

 **"Mercury** **... You mean Mercury Black?!" Jaune asks scared for her**

 **"** **Yeah. He's sort of my manager." Yang says**

 **"Yang** **, you've got to be careful of that guy. He's a dangerous criminal." Jaune says with worry**

 **"...** **You really mean that, don't you?" Yang asks in shock**

"I'll always be serious if you guys are in trouble. you mean the world to me." Jaune says as he hugs Ruby and Yang. Their response was some blush added to their cheeks and a peck on his cheeks.

 **"** **Absolutely. You ought to hear the stories..." Jaune starts**

 **"** **No, I mean, you're really worried about me. That's... real sweet, Jaune." Yang jokingly says**

 **"** **C'mon, Yang this is serious. How involved are you with this guy?" Jaune asks seriously**

 **"** **I can take care of myself, Jaune. I always have." Yang says a bit coldly**

"Yeah, Jaune. its nice you care but if i say i can handle it, i can." Yang says to Jaune

"I don't doubt it. Just promise me that you would at least be careful?" Jaune asks

"Of course i will." Yang says with a smile

 **"** **Oh, really? People close to Mercury have a nasty habit of turning up dead, or haven't you noticed?" Jaune asks sarcastically**

 **"** **Look, this may sound a little cold but I do what I have to do to get by, okay? I'm nobody in this town without Mercury." Yang says**

 **"And who are you with him Yang? I'm not exactly sure who I am anymore but at least I'm trying to find out. If you really had any faith in yourself, you wouldn't be hanging on to some kind of free ride." Jaune exclaims**

"(inhale through teeth) ouch, that stung" Jaune says

 **That last bit stung, and Jaune knows it. A shadow falls over them as the last rays of the sun disappear behind the clouds.**

 **"(sighs) I'm sorry Yang. I guess I better get going." Jaune says as he gets up and hurries off through the trees.**

 **"** **(rises) Jaune... wait!"**

 **But he's already disappeared. Yang starts to follow after him when she hears a strange WHOOOSH. A whirlwind begins to kick up the leaves all around her. Jaune/** **Mask leaps out from behind a stand of trees in all his glory in what appears to be a french outfit.**

 **"Hello Cherie, we meet again." he says in a french accent "Is it Fate? Is it meant to be? IS it WRITTEN in the STARS that we are DESTINED to FRATERNIZE?" Jaune/Mask asks as Yang stares at him with wide eyes "...I'D LIKE TO THINK SO! HAHAHA!"**

 **He then literally sweeps her off her feet. With his lower lip thrust out he romances Yang in a deep syrupy French voice. "Kiss me my dear and i will...Reveal my croissant. I will spread** **your Pate'. I will dip my ladle in your VICHYSSOISE!**

 **"**...Know for a fact that i would never do or say anything like that to any of you girls." Jaune says with disgust

"Thanks" RWB say

 **Yang hearing all of these examples, becomes enraged and strikes Jaune/Mask between the legs with her knee.**

 **"OOOHHHH" Jaune/Mask Exclaims in pain which gives Yang the chance to escape. A moment later, Jaune/Mask looks at the screen and tells us "...She is so coy." in a chipmunk voice. He then smiles and shouts "I LOVE IT!" in joy.**

 **He then runs in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Our love, is like a red red rose, and i am a little thorny." Jaune says as he back her up into the bench.**

"Don't use me as some kind of reference!" Ruby shouts in disgust.

 **"Je t'adore...JE T'ADORE...Shut the windows, I Don't CARE!" Jaune/Exclaims as he goes for a kiss only to miss as Yang dodges him.**

 **Within THE BUSHES,** **Ghira, Doyle, and two other officers are watching from a distance. He speaks into his walkie talkie in hushed tones. "** **This is Ghira. I need back up and I need it now!"**

 **Jaune/Mask** **recovers smoothly, flipping out a pack of cigarettes. He pops one in his mouth. "** **Cigarette?...No?" He asks Yang. He** **applies a blow torch and with one mighty SSSUCK he smokes it all down to gray ash. He then** **exhales a huge cloud of smoke. "Aaaaaah." and it forms into the shape of a heart. He takes the remaining smoke and blows it out of his nose, having it form into an arrow that strikes the heart and forms it to something you would see on a Valentines day card.**

"...Ok, if i could do that smoke thing, i would. That was really cool." Jaune admits

 **"...And now, like Napoleon i will...Divide and concur!"** **He says as he throws his arms wide and lunges at Yang.**

 **However, just as he is about to, Ghira comes out of hiding and shouts "STOP POLICE!"**

 **"...MERDE!" Jaune/Mask says to us knowing how its mostly men that interupt a moment like this.**

 **Just as Jaune runs to escape, Ghira shouts "FREEZE!", causing Jaune to stop in mid air, frozen in place. This gives Yang the moment to run away.**

 **Ghira arrives in front of Jaune/Mask and demands "Put your hands up!"**

 **The Mask's lips barely move as he speaks in a tiny voice out the** **side of his mouth. "** **But eu 'tol me 'oo freeze!"**

 **"** **Alright, alright. Unfreeze!" Ghira says as he watches Jaune/Mask fall onto the ground.** **"You're under arrest!"**

 **"Nooooo, it wasn't me! It was the one armed man!" Jaune/Mask says sarcastically. He then gets up and shouts "Alright i confess...i did it you hear, and i'm glad, GLAD I TELLS YA!" he then falls down to his knees and pleads with Ghira "What are they gonna do to me Sarge...WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DOOOO!?"**

"...Wow" Jaune says summarizing their thoughts on what they saw

 **"Sorry, son. That's not my** **department." Ghira says as he cuffs Jaune "Search him!"**

 **The two cops pick up Jaune/Mask roughly**

 **"OWW, wheres a cam-corder when you need one." Jaune/Mask jokes**

* * *

 **MURRAY, an old timer newshound hurries into the news room, grabs his notebook and pulls on his coat. "** **Looks like it's gonna be a long night. My wife is gonna kill me."**

 **"Lisa, overhearing him, asks "** **What is it, Murray?"**

 **"** **The cops got your pal Arc staked out at Peninsula Park. We just picked it up over the police band." he tells her**

 **"** **Let me cover it, Murray! You go on home to Claire." Lisa says**

 **"I don't know, Peggy. Ramsey said..."**

 **"** **(grabs her coat) I'll take care of Ramsey. Thanks a million. I owe you one." She gives Murray a quick peck on the cheek and runs out the door."**

* * *

 **Doyle reaches into the Mask's French costume's Pants and starts tossing stuff out along side another cop**

 **D:** **"Big Sunglasses"**

 **C: "Bike Horn"**

 **D: "Small mouth Bass"**

 **C: "Bowling Pin"**

 **D: "AGH...Mouse trap."**

"HA, an old but classic gag" Yang says

 **C: "Rubber Chicken"**

 **D: "...I dont know"**

 **C: "..." Still pulling it out**

 **D: "Googly eye glasses"**

 **"I have never seen those before in my life" Jaune/Mask denies**

 **C: "...A Bazooka?"**

 **"I have a Permit for that." He informs the cop**

 **D: "Picture of Ghira's wife..." Doyle says**

 **"** What?" Blake asks in shock

 **"What?!" Ghira says as he looks down at the photo. It really IS a picture of his** **wife with a handwritten note: "Call me, lover! 555-1234!"**

 **"KALI** **!** **You son of a bitch!" Ghira shouts as he lunges for Jaune/Mask only to be restrained by the other cops.**

"JAUNE!" Blake asks in anger

"I swear i have no idea who that is" Jaune says as he trembles in fear of getting hurt.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER!" Blake says in anger

"Oh...well at least i know now where you get your beauty from." Jaune says with a sweat-drop

Blake blushes from the complement and sits back down calm now.

 **"** **Jeez, I figured you had a sense** **of humor!** **After all...YOU MARRIED HER!"**

"...i apologies for my others behalf." Jaune says to Blake

 **"AAAGGGGHHH" Ghira shouts in anger, but before he can do anything, Jaune/Mask slaps both Ghira and Doyle repeatedly and whispers to them "That's gotta hurt" before running away.**

 **Ghira starts to follow, but discovers he's now handcuffed to** **Doyle.**

 **"** **Get him!"**

 **The other police officers draw their guns and give chase.**

* * *

 **A twelve foot high stone wall surrounds the park. Jaune/Mask** **races through the entryway, SLAMMING the park's huge wooden gates** **behind him.**

 **The Mask throws an iron bolt, , SLAMS down** **a steel plate, HAMMERS in dozens of** **nails and planks at high speed,** **SNAPS on a huge padlock** **and throws himself against the gate** **panting as he looks around...**

"That was fast" Ruby says in shock

 **COPS... more COPS than seems humanly possible. They're in cars,** **armed antipersonnel carriers, hanging from trees, parachuting** **from** **helicopters...** **And they're all aiming serious looking guns at HIM.**

 **"**...oh" RWBY says in shock

 **Jaune/Mask's eyes BUG OUT on stalks and his skull leaves his head in fear as he sees what lies in front of him.**

 **A cop with a BULLHORN shouts "** **It's all over Arc! Put your hands** **over your head or we'll open fire."**

 **Jaune/Mask looks around, like he's trying to figure a way out** **of this mess - then with a snap of his fingers, he shouts "** **Hit it!"**

 **With that, a police SPOTLIGHT SNAPS on, and the brightly lit park** **entry-way becomes a beautifully lit stage sort to speak. Jaune/Mask strikes a** **pose,** **now wearing a sombrero and holding some maracas.**

"...What is he doing?" Yang says

"...I think I have an idea of what he's trying to do." Jaune says

"Which is?" Weiss asks

" He's gonna dance his way out." Jaune replies

 **Pedestrians with radios and ghetto blasters look down in shock as** **a RUMBA begins playing from every speaker in town. Jaune** **/Mask SWAYS seductively in time to the music. As the music plays, some of the cops start to dance to it, but stop when they realize what there doing.**

 _ **"They call me Cuban Pete**_

 _ **I'm the** **King of the Rumba beat**_

 _ **When** **I play the maracas I go chick chickee boom,**_

 _ **chick chickee boom!"**_

"Nice music" Jaune says dancing with the music

"Yeah, its really good." Yang says dancing with him

 **The cops watch this with open mouthed astonishment. Jaune/Mask then punctuates his number with any number of sly gestures - winking, nodding, and dancing**

 _ **"Yessir, I'm Cuban Pete!**_

 _ **I'm the crazy man in the** **street!**_

 _ **When I start** **to dance everything goes**_

 _ **chick chickee boom,** **chick chickee boom!"**_

 **Jaune/Mask then dances towards some twins standing on the sidewalk as he dances on a parking meter**

 _ **"The senoritas, they sing and they**_

 _ **swing with their rumberos!**_

 _ **It's very nice! So full of** **spiiiiice!"**_

 **He then slides seductively down the post, doing the splits" on the sidewalk before showing them his rear and shaking it enticingly - it's** **his big number!**

 _ **"And when they're dancing they**_

 _ **bring a happy ring to their**_

 _ **vaqueros..."**_

 **However, before the twins can touch it, he leaps away to a makeshift seesaw and uses it in his dance**

 **"S _inging their song,_**

 _ **all the day loonnnggg!"**_

 **He then launches himself away like a spring board and spins around it landing safely, facing a female cop**

 _ **"SOOOOOOO if you like the beat,**_

 _ **take a lesson from Cuban Pete.**_

 _ **And i'll teach you to chick chickee boom,**_

 _ **Chick chickee boom, chick chickee boom."**_

 _'Man, im good'_ Jaune thinks to himself

 **He dances to her and waves his hands as if casting a spell. and somehow it works because she starts singing with him**

 _ **"He's a really modest guy.**_

 _ **Although he is the hottest guy...**_

 _ **In Havana...in Havana!"**_

 **Jaune/mask pops up behind her and tosses away her gun as the begin to dance the salsa.**

 _ **"Si senorita, I know.**_

 _ **That you would like to chickee boom chick"**_

 **Some cops a block away sing together the lyrics _"Its very nice. So full of spice"_**

 **Ghira climbs over two of his men to scale the wall and He can't** **believe his eyes. Doyle clamors up beside him. They see Jaune/Mask doing a dirty dancing routine with the female cop before sending her off.**

 _ **"I place my hand on your hip,**_

 _ **and if you would just give me your hand...**_

 _ **Then we shall try! Just you and I! AYE YAI YAI"**_

 **"Hey, he's not bad." Doyle says as he watches.**

 **Ghira shoots him a dirty look. "Shut up and help me down"**

 **Jaune/Mask is now on top of a cop car singing the last verse of the song**

 _ **"So if you like the beat.**_

 _ **"Take a lesson from Cuban Pete.**_

 _ **And i'll teach ya to chick chickee boom,**_

 _ **Chick chickee boom, CHICK CHICKEE BOOM!"**_

 **He jumps off the car and** **waltzes into the street, prancing just inches from the heavily** **armed cops.** **Like some weird, loony case of mass hypnosis, the tune changes and** **the armed cops are coaxed into JOINING him** **on the** **number in a conga line. Ghira** **leaps/tumbles down from the wall into some bushes and** **scrambles to his feet. He can't believe his eyes. His cops, his** **tac squad, his** **friggin' SWAT team - they're ALL in the street, dancing with this** **crazy maniac!**

 **They begin to do a Broadway dance when Doyle crash lands beside Ghira and starts out to join the** **others, but Ghira grabs him by the back of his jacket and threatens "** **You start dancing and I'll blow** **your brains out!"**

"Well that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Yang asks

 **Furious, Ghira yanks a shot gun out of a cop,** **and fires into the air. The sharp Boom** **seems to break the spell of THE MASK. The music still continues but** **the high stepping cops stagger away from the** **chorus** **line, looking confused.**

 **"** **Goddamn it! Arrest that thing!" Ghira shouts**

 **The cops - shaken back to reality - fumble for their weapons as Jaune/Mask makes a run for it. He** **bumps into an OLD LADY who SCREAMS at his hideousness. Jaune/** **Mask realizes how obvious he is and performs a cartoon kiss to silence her. He then turns away down an ally way hides in a corner. He brings his** **arms to his head as a RIPPPING sound is heard. And when he turns** **around, Jaune/** **Mask has now transformed back into Jaune c** **arrying the mask.**

 **As he gets his breath back from running, A CAR** **screeches to a halt somewhat next to Jaune. The window** **rolls down revealing Lisa Lavender**

 **"Jaune** **! Get in!" She shouts**

 **He jumps into the passenger seat and Lisa** **rips around the bend, easily outdistancing the cops.**

 **"** **Thanks. Where are we going?" Jaune asks**

 **"Someplace where we'll be safe." Lisa assures him**

"I hope it will be." Ruby says in worry

* * *

 **Jaune and Lisa sit on stacks of bound newspapers in the vast** **shadowy shipping room. In the background, a huge machine spews out** **hundreds of** **newspapers on an assembly line. Everything's mechanized:** **printing, folding, wrapping.**

"Huh, I guess that's a good a place as any." Blake says

 **Lisa hands Jaune a cup of coffee. He's a complete wreck,** **clothes disheveled, and heavy rings under his eyes.**

 **"** **I saw it. I saw the whole thing.** **What's happening to you, Jaune?" Lisa asks him**

 **"** **It's crazy... I've lost all** **control. When I put on this mask,** **I can do anything... be anything,** **but it's ruining my life." Jaune says an emotional wreck**

 **"...Jaune** **, I don't know what's** **happening to you, but I do know** **this. That letter you sent my** **column was from a guy with more** **guts and heart than any of the** **creeps I've met in Edge City.** **Whatever this mask is, you don't** **need it. You... Jaune Arc,** **are already all you ever need to** **be." She says with passion**

 **"...** **Gosh, Lisa. Do you really mean** **that?" Jaune asks with hope**

 **"** **(pauses)** **Actually... no." Lisa admits**

 **"...** **What?" Jaune asks dumbfounded**

"What?" RWBY all ask

 **We now hear a door open and footsteps. Lisa grabs the mask and gets up "** **What took you guys so long? I've** **been vamping here for twenty** **minutes." Lisa says to Mercury** **and three of his men stand there with their guns trained** **on Jaune.**

"(GASP) BETRAYER!" Ruby shouts as she tries to lunge at the monitor. Jaune, however, gets up an grabs her and holds her in place on his lap since Zwei had to jump off.

"Ruby it's ok...it's alright." Jaune says soothingly as he strokes her hair in a soothing way. Ruby calms down and begins to blush as she realizes how this looks to others. However, instead of getting up, she snuggles in to him.

 _'Lucky'_ Yang thinks only to smile at the new blackmail she has against Ruby

 **"** **This is him?" Mercury asks**

 **Lisa nods and asks "** **You have the fifty thou?"**

 **Sweet Eddy FLICKS open a briefcase lined with cash.**

 **"Right. When he puts on the mask** **he becomes that green thingamajig." Lisa says handing the mask to Mercury**

 **"Lisa** **, what are you doing?" Jaune asks still dumbfounded**

 **"** **Sorry, Jaune. You really are** **a great guy, but I just can't lose** **my condo. You know how hard it** **is to find an apartment in this** **city." Lisa explains**

"Even if you needed the money, selling Jaune to the Mob is not the best idea." Blake says in anger

 **Sweet Eddy and a second thug grab Jaune and hang him over the** **steel maw of the whirring news press.**

 **"Hey, you said you wouldn't hurt** **him" Lisa says to Mercury as she holds her case of cash.**

 **Mercury turns on the machine and says "...I lied." to her. he then turns to Jaune and asks "** **Okay Arc, where's the money** **from the heist?**

 **"** **My apartment! It's in my** **apartment!" Jaune shouts out**

 **"Thanks. Now** **Tell me about** **this mask, Arc. How does it** **work?" Mercury asks**

 **"** **I don't know... You just put it** **on!"**

 **We begin to hear The Mask theme build as Mercury raises the mask to his face.**

 **"** **Better be careful, boss." Eddy says as he sees black clouds forming above his boss's head**

"Oh, this cant be good." Yang says warily

"No kidding." Jaune replies

 **With a CRACK of thunder a whirlwind of light and power swirls** **around Mercury's figure. Unlike Jaune's transformation, Mercury's** **is much more** **diabolical. He grows and changes within a nimbus of ROARING** **light. Finally the light dies away and Mercury/Mask rises from a** **circle of swirling** **smoke.**

 **While Jaune was a zoot suited bee-bopper in hyper-drive, Mercury** **/Mask is more like a hulking evil GENIE, fresh out of the** **lamp and pissed at** **the world. His diamond earring and touches of his neuvo-gangster** **look is still apparent, but his huge grin stretches out like a** **Tyrannosaurus** **Rex's under eyes that glow green with wicked power. His voice is** **a deep inhuman RUMBLE.**

 **"** **What a rush." Mercury/Mask says as he breaths in the last bit of smoke**

RWBY and Jaune all shiver from his look to his voice. it just sounds plain EVIL!

 **"** **Whoa, boss... are you okay?" Eddy asks**

 **"** **I'm better than ever, you idiot." Mercury says with glowing eyes**

 **"...What do we do with Arc?" Eddy asks**

 **"...** **The police are looking for the** **Mask. We shall give them the** **Mask." Mercury** **/Mask says. he then throws his head back and lets loose a deep BOOMING** **LAUGH. It's unnerving even to Eddy, but he laughs nervously in** **response** **and elbows the other thugs to join in.**

* * *

 **Dejected, Lt. Ghira heads up the steps with Sgt. Doyle.**

 **"** **I still can't believe it.** **Hardened cops dancin' in the** **streets...and broadcast all over** **the ten o'clock news."**

 **"well the good news is that** **The SWAT team got an offer to open** **in Vegas."**

"...that doesn't sound so bad." Weiss says

 **"** **I'm history. The Captain's going** **to have my badge for breakfast.** **With a little pension on top.**

 **"** **C'mon Lieutenant, it wasn't your** **fault. Something will turn up." Doyle says**

"Optimism can only get you so far." Blake says with a head shake

"Well he could be right" Ruby says

"Oh yeah, like Jaune is just gonna fall right into my dad's lap." Blake says sarcastically pointing at the screen.

 **"** **Sure. Jaune Arc is going** **to fall right into my lap..." Ghira says sarcastically**

 **A car SCREECHES BY. The door flies open and a BODY comes tumbling** **out - knocking Ghira down. He looks up at the body sitting in** **his** **lap** **"** **...Arc!"**

"...(sigh) don't tempt fate." Blake says as Ruby wears a smug smile.

 **"** **I can explain everything..." Jaune says**

 **"** **Don't bother."** **Doyle says as he pulls a GREEN RUBBER MASK out of Jaune's pocket.**

 **Ghira** **starts hauling him up the precinct steps. "** **You have the right to remain** **silent, you freakin' Looney Tune.** **Anymore of your half-baked** **wisecracks can and will be used** **against you by me, personally..."**

 **"** **You've got to listen to me!" Jaune says as Ghira** **and Doyle drag Jaune into the precinct - just as Zwei** **charges up. But the dog is shut out of the station.**

* * *

 **Bruised, beaten and exhausted, Jaune's thrown into a small** **cell. The KEY-GUARD locks the cell up - then walks away. He begins to** **look around his dismal quarters. A filthy toilet. The** **cot even worse. There's a YOWLING outside and Jaune climbs up on the cot and** **looks out the** **small, barred window.**

 **There's a dumpster below the window, overflowing with trash. Next** **to the trash heap is Zwei. The dog looks up at Jaune and YIPS** **happily as Jaune** **forces a smile.**

 **"Zwei...You better forget about me, buddy. Go find yourself a new home.** **It looks like I'm going to be here** **for a long, long time..." Jaune says depressed** **as** **Zwei watches Jaune recede back into the cell.**

"(BARK)" Zwei says to Jaune

"Don't worry Zwei, I promise you that I would never get into a situation like that." Jaune promises

 **The next morning, Jaune** **lies on his cot - staring at the ceiling. The Guard bangs** **on the door.** **"** **Wake up. You gotta visitor."** **He then moves away and it is revealed that the visitor is Yang.**

 **"** **...Yang?" Jaune asks shocked**

 **"** **Hello, Jaune." Yang greets with a smile**

 **"...What are you doing here?" Jaune asks, slightly happy to see her**

 **"Is it true?" Yang asks**

 **Jaune not seeing it a problem anymore just nods his head yes**

 **"...your the mask." Yang says in wonder**

 **"Yea, but don't tell anybody. I figure if I get a good lawyer, I can get out in about 10,000 years." Jaune says jokingly.**

Everyone chuckles or giggles at that joke

"I swear Jaune, your Counterpart is getting bolder and funnier with those Jokes he says" Yang says with a laugh

 **"...kind of taking a big risk coming here. Your boyfriend is gonna be upset." Jaune says with some anger in his voice**

 **Yang looks away for a brief moment and then goes up to the bars. "Mercury's going to the charity ball tonight. He's going to do something terrible."**

 **"Like what? The lambada?" Jaune asks sarcastically**

 **"Jaune this is serious" Yang says seriously "** **There must be some way to stop him. How does** **it work?" She asks**

"You put the mask on." Weiss says

"IT gives you powers" Blake says

"THE END" Yang says

 **"...I don't know." Jaune says as he turns to sit on the cot "** **It's like it brings you innermost** **desires to life. If deep down** **inside you're a little repressed** **and... a hopeless romantic..." Jaune says as he sees Yang's smile "You** **become sort of a love-crazy wild** **man." He admits**

"...ok I guess we could have thought of that" Weiss admits with a blush

 **"** **And if you've got a black heart like Mercury?" Yang asks**

 **Jaune gets up and goes to the bars close to Yang and says "Then the world's going to be in big trouble** **. And if I were** **you, I'd get out of town. Fast." Jaune says, still worried for her**

 **Yang takes a beat and absorbs this information. "...** **Thanks." She says**

 **"** **For what?" Jaune asks confused**

 **"** **Lots of things...** **For sharing a sunset with me.** **For being the first guy to treat** **me like I was a person instead** **of some sort of party favor...** **And for being any kind of** **romantic. Even a hopeless one." Yang says as she stares into his eyes**

"Aww how sweet." Ruby says

 **"...** **You're welcome." Jaune says with a soft smile**

 **"...You know, that night at the club** **I knew I met someone special.** **Someone like nobody I'd ever met** **before." Yang says with a smile**

 **"** **The Mask." Jaune says rolling his eyes**

 **"** **No...the guy inside the Mask** **all the time. You, Jaune Arc** **." Yang says as they both lean in together for a** **KISS. A sweet, soft and romantic kiss, but just before they do...the KEY-GUARD** **pulls her away.** **"** **Time's up, lady."**

 **"...can you just give us ONE more minute?" Jaune asks the guard. when the guard nods and leaves, Jaune goes forward to kiss her but Yang had pulled away, leaving the sweet moment to die.**

"So close...yet so far." Jaune says

 **"** **I've got to disappear for awhile Jaune** **. I'm not sure where I'll** **go but I'll let you know as soon** **as I can." Yang promises**

 **Jaune takes a long last look at Yang as she's escorted out.**

 **Warily, Yang slips out of the precinct. She's about to cross the** **street, but spots a SUSPICIOUS LIMO, engine idling. Quickly, she** **doubles back** **and heads** **INTO THE ALLEY** **Behind the station. She looks over her shoulder. No one's there. she** **hurries toward the next street and** **A BIG SEDAN** **roars up, cutting her off. She turns and runs back the way she** **came but freezes when THE LIMO screeches up, blocking her.**

 **Sweet Eddy and Hicks jump out of the limo. She SCREAMS.**

 **Jaune watches helplessly as Yang is dragged into the limo. Frantic, he runs to the cell door.** **"** **Hey! A girl's being kidnapped** **out there! Do something!" He shouts to the guard.**

 **THE GUARD turns up the volume on JEOPARDY, drowning Jaune out.**

 **Agitated, Jaune paces around the room until his eyes pop open.** **An IDEA! He stands up, clunking his head on the upper bunk. He** **peers down the hall and sees** **THE KEY GUARD asleep from** **watching a TV boxing match. His leather key-chain** **strap hangs from his Shirt and there's a half eaten sausage with a wedge of cheese on the** **desk.**

 **Jaune seeing this, climbs up on the cot and looks out the window. "** **Zwei** **!" He whispers**

 **Just a pile of trash is seen indicating that The dog's gone. Then... a RUSTLE. A filthy** **blanket moves... and Zwei emerges from it, tail waggling as he** **sees Jaune.** **The little dog jumps up, helplessly trying to reach the window.**

 **"Come on, boy!" Jaune encourages him**

 **Zwei gets an idea. He jumps on boxes and trash bags, using them as steps. He climbs higher and higher until he's reached the top of the dumpster.**

 **"Come on, Zwei!" Jaune calls**

 **Zwei jumps from the dumpster and he almost reaches the window, but falls back down again into the trash heap. The dog leaps a second time. On this jump, Jaune grabs him and brings him through the bars.**

 **He gathers Zwei up in his arms as the dog licks his face and YELPS joyously. Jaune muzzles him so they can be quiet and peeks DOWN THE HALL. The Key-Guard's SNORING in his chair. The chewed leather key- chain strap is still on his Shirt. His half-eaten sausage and cheese still lies before him.**

 **Jaune shows Zwei the guard, then whispers in the dog's ear. "See that man Zwei? he has keys** **. Get the keys Zwei! Go get them!"**

 **Zwei cocks his head at the sound of the word KEYS. He zips out through the bars and trots down the hall and approaches the key-guard's station.**

 **The dog stares and sniffs at the SNORING man.**

 **A MOMENT LATER** **Milo returns, slipping back into the cell.**

 **"Good boy..." Jaune says only to pause as** **He pulls the wedge of cheese out of the dog's mouth. "...** **I said "keys" not "cheese"! Keys.** **K-E-Y-S... keys!" Jaune says as he** **pushes the dog back out the cell.**

 **FOLLOWING Zwei** **He approaches the guard and stops, staring at the keys dangling** **from the man's Shirt. Milo jumps up on the desk and bites down on** **the** **key-chain. He starts to pull when...** **The guard stirs and almost wakes up. Zwei freezes. A moment** **later, the guard starts SNORING again. Zwei grabs the keys and** **trots back to Jaune** **'s cell.**

 **"** **Atta boy, Zwei. Now let's see** **if we can get out of here." Jaune says as he grabs the keys. Zwei however doesn't let go and starts to play tug of war with Jaune "Zwei...Zwei give me the keys." Jaune begs**

* * *

 **Mercury's limo barrels through the streets of Edge City followed** **by two sedans full of his men.** **THE SUN is starting to** **disappear behind the clouds. The** **limo's moon roof slides shut and We discover Mercury and Yang** **,** **dressed to the nines for the opening. Mercury holds the mask in** **his lap.**

 **"** **It's almost time." He says**

 **Yang nervously starts to light a cigarette but Mercury snatches the** **lighter away from her. "** **I wouldn't do that, Sweetie. We** **don't want to start the** **celebration early now do you?" he asks** **flips back a blanket covering four compact wooden crates** **marked "C-7 - Caution U.S.M.C. Demolition Materials."**

* * *

 **We watch as the camera moves from the sleeping Cops snoring mouth down to his gun as a hand** **carefully lifts it out of his holster.** **Gun in hand, Jaune silently backs away with Zwei at his side.** **The Guard chokes off a snore and begins to wake up. He sees Jaune** **'s cell door standing open and goes for his gun... but** **grasps air. Jaune then** **slams the butt of the gun down as** **hard as he can on the Guard's head. (THONK.) The Guard drops back** **down** **on his chair unconscious.**

 **"...** **Come on." Jaune says to Zwei in a whisper. He** **turns and starts for the door when he bumps straight into** **Lt. Ghira.**

 **"AAAAGGGHH" Both of them yell out in shock. However, Jaune** **quickly realizes he's got the gun. He** **points it at Ghira with greater authority.**

 **"** **Hold it! I warn you! I'm** **seriously stressed out here!" Jaune warns as he grabs Ghira's gun from his jacket**

"No kidding" Jaune says

 **"** **Easy, Arc. Don't be an idiot.** **You're in the middle of a police** **station. There's no way you're** **just going to walk out of here." Ghira points out**

 **"** **(pauses)** **You're right. You're absolutely right. which is why your gonna take me out as your prisoner" Jaune says as he** **pockets Ghira's gun while keeping him covered with the** **Guard's gun. He pulls the handcuffs from Ghira's belt and** **begins to** **handcuff the two of them together.**

 **Lt. Ghira and Jaune march past POLICEMEN, FELONS and** **CITIZENS in the front of the police station looking stiff and unnatural as** **hell.**

 **"You got the wrong guy i tells you...I got my rights" Jaune says as to not gain attention**

"...really?" Blake asks Jaune

"What, it was the other me." Jaune says

 **We then see Doyle waving hello from the stairs with some files as he was just about to enter the building**

 **"** **Hi Lieutenant. Where are you** **taking Arc?**

 **"** **Ixnay! Ehay's otgay an ungay...** **ouch!" Exclaims as Jaune** **jams him in the ribs with that hidden gun.**

 **"...oh I get it, Pig Latin.** **" Doyle says figuring out what Ghira was trying to do.** **He then thinks for a moment before responding " Eesay ouyay aterlay." with a wave goodbye.**

"...i'm starting to think he's an Idiot" Weiss says with a twitching eye

* * *

 **"Why don't you sit back and relax sweetheart. i gotta change for the party." Mercury says to Yang as he puts on the Mask.**

 **We now see the Casino in full swing. The casino is a true Caesar's Palace style** **show place featuring a dragon-prowed Viking ship that's the** **centerpiece** **of the room. The gaming floor is packed with happy PARTY GOERS. We see** **Roman enjoying the festivities as well as a drink, enjoying his lot in life.**

 **We then ANGLE ON THE FRONT DOORS** **as they suddenly EXPLODE inward, blowing Security Man off their** **feet. Mercury** **/Mask steps through the smoking ruin dragging Yang after** **him. He's flanked by a half dozen of his heavily armed men.**

* * *

 **We see a POLICE CAR** **as it tears through the streets of Edge City with its siren** **BLARING. Ghira sits in the rear of the car with his hands still** **cuffed. Jaune** **'s at the wheel with Zwei at his side. Ghira is livid.**

 **"Arc** **, let me out of these cuffs your driving like a maniac"**

 **"I'm sorry but were already late for the party." Jaune shouts as he drives the car faster**

 **"Right, Alice and the white rabbit are going to be disappointed." Ghira says sarcastically**

 **"...now your just being cynical" Jaune deadpans as Ghira** **is thrown into the door due to him SCREECHING around a** **corner.**

* * *

 **The frightened crowd mills about in terror as Mercury's thugs seal** **off the exits. They frisk down their captives for loot and** **jewelry.**

 **Roman along with his thugs, stand opposite of Mercury. "WHO THE H*** ARE YOU!" Roman asks in fury**

 **"I'm just an ex-employee...who has come back for his back pay. Or, should I say PAYBACK!?" Mercury/Mask states in his horrendous voice**

 **"...Mercury?" Roman asks in recognition**

"And now, your gonna die" Blake says, seeing this kind of thing hapen from her time in the Fang. She didnt actually kill anyone, but she has seen a turf war.

 **"KILL HIM!" Mercury/Mask demands.**

 **Its an all out gang war as both sides lose people. Roman took for cover and is waiting for the fire to end so that he can have a chance to attack. Mercury/Mask seeing this, gestures to stop firing and waits until Roman sees him. "Come on" He mocks Roman**

 **Roman unloads all of his bullets onto Mercury and we can see the bullet holes forming. After the gun runs out, we see Mercury absorb the bullets and the wounds disappear before their very eyes. Roman, in shock, sees the bullets all gathered in Mercury/Masks mouth before there all fired right at him.**

 **"hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mercury/Mask laughs as he sees Romans dead body flying through the air from the force of the bullets. He then turns to the crowd** **"Ladies and gentlemen, i will be your host for the remainder of the evening."**

* * *

 **Within the PARKING LOT, Jaune** **SCREECHES to a halt in the cop car.** **He turns to Ghira, and sees him getting licked by Zwei**

 **"Arc, get your dog off me." Ghira says**

 **"I'm sorry. He seems to be attracted to you." Jaune says**

 **"Wait a minute, where is everybody?" Ghira asks as he looks around the parking lot. "Somethings not kosher here."**

"What?" RWBY and Jaune ask

"It means "not right"" AIDA explains

 **"EXACTLY!" Jaune exclaims, brandishing his gun.**

 **"Watch it!" Ghira exclaims leaning away from the barrel**

 **"I'm sorry." Jaune says as he moves the gun away. "Ok, i'm going to have to lock you in." He then grabs the radio and wraps it around Ghira's head "Use the radio..."**

 **"What?" Ghira asks flabbergasted at what was happening to him right now**

 **"You know, call for backup or something." Jaune explains thinking that it was obvious. He then turns to Zwei and says "Zwei, this could be dangerous.** **You stay and be a good boy."**

 **Jaune then looks of to the distance and says "Daddy's gonna have to kick some A**." as he leaves the car.**

"...that was dumb." Weiss says

"...it's sad that i agree." Jaune says with his head down

 **Ghira watches him go away and says to himself "...He's a dead man."**

* * *

 **A Thug seems to be enjoying the mayhem when he hears an off** **camera WHISTLE. He pulls out his .45 and cautiously enters the** **kitchen to** **investigate.**

 **The sound a thud is hear and now shows Jaune with** **the gun from the unconscious Guard and sneaks into the** **casino.**

 **Mercury hauls Yang over to a Palm tree where his men are wiring** **up boxes of C-7 and sticks of dynamite. He slams her up against** **the prow as** **his men lash her in place with coils of rope.**

 **"** **Let me go you bastard!" Yang shouts**

 **"** **What's wrong darling? This is** **your big production number. You** **of all people know how important** **it is to go out with a bang." Mercury/Mask shouts in glee**

 **Jaune, hidden in a bush, see's Neptune and gets his attention. "** **Neptune. Over here."**

 **Neptune turns around. "Jaune** **! What are you doing here?" he whisper asks**

 **He motions him over to the bush and hands Neptune one of the guns.** **"Look, take this gun and s** **tart sneaking people out the** **back."**

 **"...Right" Neptune says understanding the plan.**

 **Jaune now makes his way deeper into the casino.**

 **"** At least your being stealthy." Blake says in approval

 **"It's all set Mercury" Eddy says**

 **"Excellent. This party's over in** **10 minutes." Mercury says as he sets the timer.**

 **Jaune, now hidden under a table, see's this and gathers his courage.** **"This is the moment of truth..." He says "when a man shows what he's really made of."**

"YEAH! Kick his butt JAUNE!" Ruby shouts in joy and excitement

 **A gun is clocked and pushed against his head. "...C**P"**

 **"Drop it Arc." The goon says**

RWBY an Jaune all gain Sweat-drops from what happened and the bad luck.

* * *

 **Back to the car, we see Zwei trying to unlock the car and open the door. After trying for a while, he finally succeeds and runs to the casino. Ghira watching the whole thing happen simply says "...Smart dog."**

"yeah, he is" Jaune says as Zwei barks happily

* * *

 **"Hey Boss, look who decided to crash the party." The thug says as he hold onto Jaune.**

 **"...Hey Mercury. How's it going?" Jaune asks**

 **"BRING HIM UP HERE!" Mercury shouts in fury.**

 **Yang, seeing Jaune and knowing that Mercury is going to kill him, she begs "Mercury! Mercury, wait! NO!"**

 **"Aww! THERE"S NO TIME FOR LAST REQUESTS!" Mercury shouts in Rage**

 **"But** **all I wanted was a kiss." Yang says softly looking down**

 **"...** **A kiss?" Mercury/Mask asks softly**

 **"** **Just one last kiss." Yang nods**

 **"Mercury, i cant shut this thing off!" Eddy warns about the bombs if he's gonna do this**

 **"THERE"S ALWAYS TIME!...For one last kiss." Mercury/Mask says.** **Dorian/Mask sticks out his slimy TWO-FOOT TONGUE, and stick his** **eyebrows back. Hiss massive lips flutter as he puckers up.**

Buckets appear as RWBY and Jaune throw up from seeing that horrendous face.

"uuuugggghhh, that was disgusting." Yang says

"Which, us throwing up, or his face?" Weiss asks, face pale with a hint of green.

"Both" Blake says

 **But Yang** **turns** **her head way.**

"Oh, thank Oum" Yang says

 **"** **No! From the real Mercury. The** **guy I used to love.** **(breathy)** **Nobody ever kissed me like Mercury Black** **." Yang says**

"Your really laying it on thick aren't you" Weiss asks Yang

"Well sure i am. I'm probably tricking him into getting rid of the mask." Yang says

 **"ROMEO! This building's** **going down any minute!" Eddy yells**

 **"JUST WAIT!" Mercury yells in Fury to Eddy.** **He then looks at Yang and says "I've** **decided..." as he see's her** **staring at him dreamily. Ego gets the better of him. He** **reaches up and RIPS the mask off. Mercury** **/MASK TRANSFORMS BACK INTO Mercury. "** **...to give the girl one last** **thrill." He says as h** **e plants his mouth on Yang's - kissing her roughly.**

 **Y** **ang really** **gets into it. But Jaune watches as Yang slyly positions the leg** **that he** **freed up and** **DROP-KICKS THE MASK** **right out of Mercury's hand. It flies into the air.**

 **"GET IT!" Mercury shouts realizing that he was tricked and rushes to it.**

 **(SLO-MO)**

 **THE MASK SOARS THROUGH THE AIR...**

 **Mercury, ORLANDO and SWEET EDDY ON THE RUN...**

 **THE MASK REACHES ITS SUMMIT THEN TUMBLES DOWN THROUGH THE AIR...**

 **HANDS REACH HIGH... FINGERTIPS GRAZE IT...**

 **But then suddenly... shockingly...** **A SNOUT, FLAPPING TONGUE AND BARE TEETH** **soar straight up through human hands and...** **MILO GRABS THE MASK** **as though it were a Frisbee. Everyone's stunned.**

 **(REAL TIME)**

 **The dog lands back on the ground with the mask firmly in his mouth.**

"YEAH, ZWEI saves the day!" Ruby shouts as she hugs Zwei

"(BARK)"

 **"RUN ZWEI! Jaune shouts in desperation. Zwei hearing the demand, instantly runs away.**

 **Jaune seeing this as his chance, runs up to Yang and tries to untie her.**

 **"Jaune hurry!" Yang shouts**

 **"Don't worry Yang. It's all over now" Jaune says, trying to ease Yang's panic as he pulls and tugs at her bindings. Suddenly Mercury grabs Jaune and punches him away from Yang.**

 **"JAUNE!"**

"So close" Jaune says

 **Zwei continues to run away but Eddy grabs his hind leg. "** **C'mere, you ugly little mutt."**

 **Zwei's legs are pumping frantically, but he is losing ground. At the last second,** **he drops the mask and jams his muzzle into it. Lightning FLASHES.**

"(gasp) we get to see Zwei as a cartoon." Ruby says with stars in her eyes.

 **Meanwhile, Mercury has Jaune lying on the floor, as he wails into him. "I'm gonna take you apart." He says** **menacingly**

 **"Well, i hope you can enjoy the victory with one F*****G Eye!" Jaune shouts as he jabs a finger into Mercury's eye and then punches him away.**

 **"** OOOOooooo That's gotta hurt" Jaune says.

 **Eddy's** **eyes widen as Zwei** **TRANSFORMS INTO - DOG/MASK!**

 **His pint-sized doggy body now has a giant-sized GREEN HEAD with a** **double-row of JAGGED CANINE TEETH. The plain collar now sparkles** **with GLEAMING STUDS. RAZOR-TOENAILS distend. The eyes glow hell** **fire green.**

 **Zwei turns to look at Eddy and growls menacingly.**

 **"** (BARK!)" TRANSLATION: I LOOK AWESOME!

 **"Good doggy...nice Doggy." Eddy says as he slowly backs up. He grabs his gun and aims but Zwei Roars at him and sends him flying away.**

 **With a wheezing laugh, Zwei continues on his way.**

"Good boy" Jaune says as he pets Zwei's Head

 **Jaune is now seen over Mercury's body giving him a vicious Left hook. Then a Right Hook. Then a Left. And a Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. This goes on for quite a while as Yang watches with awe.**

"YEAH, KICK HIS BUTT!" Yang and Ruby shout

 **Jaune takes a moment to breathe. "...I'm winning!" He says in shock only to be punched away.**

 **"** Dont get distracted." Blake says

 **Yang looks down to see how long they have left and her eyes widen in fear as it shows 1:45 left on the timer. "Jaune!?" Yang shouts desperately.**

 **Jaune hearing this, briefly looks to her. but in that moment, Mercury punches Jaune into a slot machine. Mercury ,thinking he's one, lifts Jaune up. With Fury and Desperation, Jaune delivers his strongest punch and sends Mercury flying into his own slot machine, knocking him out.**

 **"YES!" Jaune shouts in victory. He then goes and looks for Zwei.**

"YEAH, Way to go Jaune" Ruby says as she kisses her Jaune on the lips.

"But it was the other me." Jaune says confused but still happy from the kiss.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever "You" we see, is still you. So, since we cant thank or congratulate them from here, we will celebrate with you." Yang says as she kisses him as well.

"... i love you guys" Jaune says as he hugs Ruby and Yang closer.

 **Sweet Eddy lunges at the Dog/Mask. But the canine-creature runs** **between his legs and CHOMPS DOWN on his butt. The tiny dog picks** **big** **Sweet Eddy up and shakes him back and forth, like a rag doll.**

"HAHAHAHAHA" RWBY and Jaune laugh

 **Jaune watches this, then takes a look at Zwei. "Oh, my God! This must be a new breed." Jaune jokes as Zwei licks him with a super long tongue. Jaune then grabs the mask and pulls it off of Zwei.**

 **"BARK" Zwei barks as he runs off.**

 **Turns out it was a warning. Gun fire is shot and hits the mask away from Jaune and behind the cock-tale bar. Jaune seeing all the guns pointed at him,, runs and leaps over the bar just as the bullets fly. Nonstop, they hit the bar, destroying glasses and alcohol. Yang stares horrified as the timer now says 54 seconds when the guns finally run out of ammo.**

 **A brief moment later, Jaune jumps up and sits on the counter-top, only he's wearing the mask again. "Did you miss me?" Jaune/Mask asks with a smile.**

"Yes, we did" Blake says with a smile

"Yeah, anything is better than Mercury/Mask." Weiss agrees

 **Jaune/Mask grabs one of the drinks that wasn't destroyed and drinks it. As he does so, liquid starts leaking out of bullet holes from his body. As he finishes his drink, he looks at the gunmen and says "I GUESS NOT!"**

"...huh" Jaune says, sharing the thoughts of the others as well

 **Jaune leaps of of the counter and watches the men reload their guns as they aim at him. He takes a serious expression and talks to them. " Now you have to ask yourself one question...do i feel lucky? Well..." Jaune then pulls out his gun, or should i say gun's. From Gattling, to Bazzoka. From Sniper to pistol, He's got them all and aimed right at the goons "DO YA PUNKS?!" He asks as he clocks and aims it.**

A brief silence goes around the room until Ruby shudders in pleasure until a blush reaches her face. "Igottago" She says as she runs out of the room and into the portal.

"...did she just." Jaune asked Blake

"...yeah" Blake confirms

 **The men run away in fear. A few seconds later, the guns let lose banners holding flags that say BANG! "...heheheheh" Jaune laughs as he puts them all back into his pocket.**

 **"JAUNE!" Yang yells as the bomb now says 8 seconds left**

"Hurry Jaune!" Yang yells as Ruby runs back in.

"What did i miss, how did the weapons work, were there explosions?" Ruby asks

"Well, turns out they were fake. you know, like the ones where it makes a banner that says Bang! pop out?" Jaune says

"aww" Ruby says disapointed.

"Also the bombs about to go off" Blake says

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouts in worry for her sister.

 **Jaune runs with his super speed and rips the explosive from the tree. He then unhinges his jaw and swallows the entire bomb. He pats his belly in satisfaction until the explosion expands his stomach outward. it returns to normal and some smoke leaves his mouth.**

"...wow" Yang says

 **"(BURP)" Jaune burps out flames from the explosion and then says "That's a spicy meatball."**

 **Mercury awakes from being knocked out and pulls a knife from his jacket. Zwei sees this and Barks to Jaune. Jaune/Mask hears Zwei an turns to see Mercury. "This guy is incorrigible." he says. He then pulls out a paint brush, and with the white paint, paints a handle that says flush.**

"What? How will that help?" Weiss asks

 **Mercury jumps and lands in the water near the island that there on. Jaune, seeing this, pulls the lever down and watches as Mercury spins and spins down the whirlpool into the drain.**

"Ohhh" RWBY say

 **"...you were good kid really good...but as long as i'm around you'll only be second best, see?" Jaune says as he smokes a cigar in victory. He then looks to Yang, tosses both the cigar and hat away from him and pulls the mask off of himself turning into the Jaune we all know and love.**

 **Breathing a sigh of relief, he begins to lean in for a kiss.**

 **"POLICE! HANDS UP!" The cops who finally arrived say**

"OH COME ON!" Jaune shouts

 **"Officers, arrest those men" Neptune says as he points his gun at the goons trying to leave with the cash. "... i always wanted to say that."**

 **Jaune finishes untying Yang from the tree and leads her away from this place. "Come on" He whispers to her.**

 **Ghira, who has been released, sees Neptune with a gun and says "Give me that gun." as he pulls it out of his hands.**

* * *

 **Outside of the casino, Jaune and Yang almost make it until they hear Ghira's voice. "STOP THAT MAN!" he shouts to the cops who grab Jaune.**

 **"** so close" Blake says

 **"I got you now Arc!" Ghira says but bumps into someone "Watch it, chunky." He insults, but he turns to see someone he recognizes instantly. "Mayor Port, i'm so sorry." Ghira says**

"Professor Port as a Mayor...that's something you don't see everyday" Yang says

 **"What on earth is wrong with you, Ghira?!" Peter asks**

 **"That man is The Mask!" Ghira exclaims as he points to Jaune**

 **"No, Mercury Black as the Mask, i saw it with my own eyes. This man is a Hero." Peter exclaims**

"Alright! Thank you misinformation" Jaune says in glee

 **"With a little help from his friends" Neptune says as he slides on in.**

"UGH free loader." Weiss says

 **"Wow, you're a real hero" Doyle says**

 **"DOYLE!" Ghira says in anger.**

 **"Well, it's nothing any American with balls of steel wouldn't do for his community." Jaune says as Yang wraps her arms around his. "...Zwei, come on boy." He calls out.**

 **Zwei runs through the croud with the Mask in his mouth as he follows Jaune**

 **"Wait, that dog. Mayor Port, you see that-" Ghira starts but stops when Port says "Leave the Dog alone...i want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning." he informs Ghira as he leaves**

 **"...yes your honor." Ghira says**

 **"Boy, that doesn't sound good at all." Doyle says**

 **"...No, it doesn't sound good." Ghira says sarcastically "What would sound good to you?"**

 **"...Breakfast" Doyle answers**

 **"SHUT UP!" Ghira shouts as he walks away to do his job**

* * *

 **We return to the place that started it all. The bridge where Jaune found the Mask. A car pulls up to the side and we see that Neptune is driving it with Yang and Jaune as his passengers. He parks it and looks to Jaune. "You sure you know what you're doing, buddy?" He asks**

"What are you doing?" Yang asks

 **Jaune smiles as he pulls up the Mask to look at it. "...I'm sure"**

"...he's getting rid of it." Jaune says in awe

 **"...Then do what you gotta do" Neptune says with a smile**

 **Jaune gets out of the car and Yang follows him out as well. He reaches the edge and looks down at the mask. "...are you sure you're not gonna miss this guy?" Jaune asks as he looks up to Yang. "When he's gone, all that's left is me."**

"I like you just the way you are Jaune." Yang says kissing him

"Thanks." Jaune says with a smile

 **Yang takes the mask and looks at it for a moment, then with a smile, tosses it over her shoulder and off the bridge. She drapes her arms around Jaune's shoulders and finally passionately kisses him.**

"Finally" RWBY shout in joy

 **Neptune sees this and slowly gets out of the car. he then runs to the edge and looks down at the water but doesn't see the mask. he dives in anyways and searches around for it.**

"Hey, where's the Mask?" Jaune asks

 **Jaune up on the bridge ends the kiss and shouts to the Heavens "SSSSSSMOKIN!"**

 **Then the screen goes black and the lights turn on.**

"So, Wait, what happened to the Mask?" Blake asks AIDA

"Well..." He says as he grabs a box from the side. "When i first watched this, i wanted the mask so, when she tossed it, i made a portal to bring it here." He says as he opens the box to reveal the Mask. "And since you were the one who found it in that world, it belongs to you." AIDA says as he hands it to Jaune

"WHAT!" RWBY shout in shock

"...Why?" Jaune asks

"Because, you are the only one with the will strong enough to control this. Now remember, it can only work at Night and only for emergency's." Aida says with a smile.

All of a sudden, An alarm Sounds in the room. Blaring Noise and Red Flashing lights surround the room.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" Ruby shouts over the noise as Blake falls to the ground in pain

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jaune shouts over it as well

We then see AIDA running straight to the computer, turning it off.

"What was that?" Blake asks as she gets her bearing back and gets up

"I'm trying to figure that out." AIDA says as he looks through his computer.

Seeing what it was that sounded the alarm, AIDA freezes in place. "ma-ma-ma-ma, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma." AIDA says scared and shocked

"AIDA?" Ruby asks "Are you ok?"

"ma-ma-ma-ma, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" Aida says again

"Yea, what's going on?" Yang asks A bit worried for her Robo-friend

"Ma-ma-ma-ma, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" AIDA says

Blake goes over to the computer and sees what it is. "…seriously, your scared of some-"

"MAIL!" AIDA screams in fear as he dives for the chairs.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yang starts busting out laughing "Seriously?!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT'S NOT ORDINARY MAIL!" AIDA shouts

"Oh really, how?" Blake asks with an eyebrow raised in amusement

"I told Jaune this already, but I am a Guardian of the Multiverse." Aida says to them with Jaune nodding in agreement. "Your God's of Dark and Light can't even hold a candle compared to the power I poses since I can do things that they can't." AIDA explains

This leaves the Team shocked since they did not really know that.

"Me, receiving a Message like this, can only mean one thing." AIDA says scared

"…which is?" Blake asks scared

"…The CREATOR." AIDA says in both fear and awe

"Wait, you mean OUM!" Jaune asks shocked

"NONONO, that's for Remnant Prime. The only reason that you guys worship him is because your tied to that world in some way. OUR CREATOR, is the one who made THIS Universe." AIDA explains

"…Well what's his name?" Ruby asks

"…to be honest I don't know. I've never really met him. I know my creator, the guy who built me, meet him but he wouldn't really talk about him that much." AIDA admits

(click)

Everyone turns to see Weiss opening the E-Mail

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" AIDA asks in fear

"Reading it" Weiss says

"Wait, how did you even get to the computer?" Jaune asks

"I snuck behind all of you since you were listening so intently to Aida." Weiss explains "Now let's see what it says." She says looking back on the screen

"DON'T READ IT!" AIDA says in fear.

"Dear AIDA. My name is Oberon1211." Weiss says

"That's a silly name." Yang says chuckling

* * *

"Oh, its silly huh? Well then, how do you like this?" Oberon1211 asks feeling insulted as he shakes his laptop.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHH" everyone shouts as an earthquake starts

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIS NAME!" AIDA shouts to Yang as he tries to balance himself.

"OK! OK! IM SORRY!" Yang shouts Truly frightened

* * *

"Yea, you should be." Oberon1211 says as he stops shaking it and continues typing.

* * *

"…Ok. Lets never, make fun of the CREATORS name again, agreed?" Ruby asks as the Earthquake stops

"AGREED!" They all shout

"Motion carried." Ruby says

"…Ok, now where was I?...oh yea." Weiss says as she gets back to reading the E-Mail. "However, you may call me Oberon. I have been watching your progress and have been very impressed with your work."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad." AIDA says as his fear goes away

"You have done so well in fact, that Other Creators (also known as Writers) have watched your world as well." Weiss says

"…ok" AIDA says gaining his fear back

"One even contacted me to see if we could bring our 2 worlds together for a short time, and I agreed." Weiss says sounding nervous

"WHAT!" AIDA asks in full panic mode

"Do not be afraid, for Mr. LazerWolf1 (or WOLF as he likes to call himself) is a very kind CREATOR, and will not harm you. He will be asking to borrow one of your documented worlds soon so make sure to be ready to give it to him. If he invites you to join him, do so. Also, Jaune is not allowed to go there... For his protection of course." Weiss reads out loud

"Protection?" Jaune asks a bit worried

"Team RWBY can of course join you, but do not let them take their weapons. And be prepared for anything that may happen to you there." Blake says reading from the letter as well

"Sincerely, Oberon1211" Ruby says

"…" AIDA stands in silence, trying to take it in.

"…" Team RWBY and Jaune do the same.

"…Welp I guess I should get things ready for when he comes. Jaune, go ahead and go to your team. They might be wondering where you've been sense you guys need to practice fro the tournament in two weeks." Aida says

"Alright, see ya guys soon." Jaune says as he Kisses Yang and Ruby bye. He then shocks Blake as he gives her a warm hug and waves goodbye to Weiss as he leaves.

"soooo, how long do we have to wait?" Yang asks

"It depends, time runs differently in dimensions." AIDA explains "Hour's could be seconds, Decades can be minutes. Heck, even centuries can pass and it would seem like time was frozen."

However, just as he finishes that sentence, A portal begins to open in the room.

"...or right now. Now works too." AIDA says nervously.

* * *

 **THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! THIS WORLD IS GOING TO DO A COLLABORATION WITH LAZERWOLF1! CONTINUE THIS STORY ON HIS STORY WHEN OUR CHAPTER COMES UP, However just a fair warning, it might be a while for him to post it. Also don't worry about Jaune, he's gonna be doing a few things while RWBY is away.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meanwhilein this universe

**OK** **guys, LazerWolf1 Just posted his latest Chapter. I'm gonna assume that he already picked up Team RWBY and AIDA from the theatre area so here's the next chapter. It's a bit short, kind of like an Omake, that involves what's happening with everyone else. So until RWBY comes back from Lazerwolf1, I can't really write anything. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

As Jaune was walking back to his dorm, he closed the portal and let the walls and computer slide closed. _'Wouldn't want anyone finding it like i did.'_ looking at the mask, he started feeling a pull towards it.

' _Man this weird feeling again…is this because a version of me used this that I feel like this or is it something else?'_

He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and left RWBY's dorm. He then open his door to see no one in the room.

' _huh, no ones here. I guess that's good. Wouldn't want Nora to put this on.'_ He though with a shiver of dread. He put it away into his backpack and turned to leave the room only to see Zwei still following him.

"Zwei?! I thought you were going to stay in RWBY's Dorm room." Jaune says as he pats Zwei's head

"BARK!"

"Yea I guess that would be boring…alright how about you come and watch me and my team train?" Jaune suggests as he stands back up

"BARK!"

"OK then, let's go find them."

Leaving the room, he travels the hall until he sees them in the Arena waiting for him.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asks with worry

"Yea. Why?" Jaune asks confused

"Because you didn't text us back on your scroll about meeting us here." Ren says as he continues meditating.

' _OH, that's right. I turned it off when I watched that one world with me getting owned.'_ he remembers with a slight depressing thought.

"Sorry, it died a while ago and I had to ask Ruby if I could borrow hers to unlock our door to charge it." He tells them _. 'I'm not quite sure if I'm allowed to tell them about AIDA but until then, I won't say a thing about it.'_ "Anyways, who's ready for training?"

"I AM FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora shouts with joy as Ren gets up and stretches.

"OK, me and Pyrrha are gonna train to better my fighting style. Ren, you can try and increase your stamina and Nora, try to be more agile. You take way to many hits, and dodging will always be better than tanking." He says as he walks towards the arena. _'Great advice there Jaune...now if you could only follow them as well'_

As Pyrrah gets into position, Jaune tries to decide what shield to use. ' _Should i use my usual one or should i try out Ruby's?'_ He thinks as he looks at the watch. ' _i guess there's no harm in trying it out. gotta practice with it anyways.'_

Clicking the buttons on his watch, he watches as it transforms into the shield that he feels connected to. '... _why do i feel so connected to this? Is it because Ruby made it or is it something else?!_

"WHOA! WHERE did that SHIELD COME FROM!?" Nora shouts as the others look in shock.

"uhh...Ruby made it for me. She gave it to me as a gift of our friendship." Jaune says with a smile looking at it with pride.

"oh...well are you ready to spar Jaune?" Pyrrha asks with a curious look in her eyes.

"Ready as ill ever be." He says

As they get into position, their profiles appear on the screen along with their aura levels. They get into their stances, and right before the buzzer sounds off to start the match, Jaune's eyes glaze over, as if in a trance.

* * *

 **Within the fabric of space, The forces of the Multiverse are becoming stretched and pulled thin due to AIDA influencing the energy of them. Usually the Semblence of one Jaune Arc would be Aura Amplification. However, due to this phenomenon, it has transformed into something else entirely. In any situation, The fabrics of the multiverse will search out the perfect version of him to handle whatever problem he faces and infuse his Body and soul with the knowledge and experience that version has, similar to how we can do things purley on muscle memory alone. However, even though he instantly learns their techniques and skills, it doesn't mean that he can't forget them... after all, practice makes perfect. He will have to continuously practice and train his body to keep up with the experiences and skills that he wants to utilize. If the versions of him have intense techniques or powers that require different forms of energy such as Ki or chakra, his Aura will simulate and achieve the same techniques but will cause His Aura levels to drain faster. For every new skill or technique he learns from a version of himself, he goes into a trance to absorb the essence of the version he is using. In this instance he has taken the skills of Captain America.**

* * *

Jaune, as if in a trance ( **which he basically is** ) Puts his sword away.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asks in confusion. The buzzer sounds and he charges forward.

(Pyrrha's POV)

As i try to figure out why Jaune is putting his sword away, the buzzer sounds, signaling Jaune to charge at me. In shock at the speed that he is going, I put up my shield just in time to block his flying drop kick. However, due to the strength of the kick, I'm sent flying backwards. Doing a flip in order to land on my feet, i glance at the screen and sees that the kick caused me to go down to 90% while Jaune is at 96% and dropping slowly

'S _eriously!? I know he has a lot of Aura from when i unlocked it for him, but how much does he actually have?!'_ I think as i look at him and the aura that surrounds his body. Performing a Kick up, he grabs his shield and tosses it at me while running towards me. I deflect the shield with my own by swatting it towards the wall. Looking towards Jaune, he performs a forward front flip over me. Due to me focusing on Jaune, i didn't notice his shield bouncing off the wall and slamming against my right side, damaging me and causing my aura to go down to 83%.

Throughout this pain, my only though was ' _H_ _is shield can bounce off surfaces!?'_

When Jaune lands, he performs a leg sweep on my left ankle. These two actions, caused me to slam into the ground. My Aura now reads 76% while his is at 87%. Jaune grabs his shield and attempts to hit my face with it but luckily i roll out of the way. As i get up and look towards Jaune, my vision is filled with his shield as he rams into me, sending me out of the ring. A buzzer sounds off ending the match.

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

' _ **Darkness...Darkness is all that i see. I try to move my body, but i can do nothing. I strain my eyes to see something...ANYTHING! And then a single light in the center of the Darkness appears. It floats to me and i try to step away but i cannot. The single light goes into my head and i can see EVERYTHING. Multitudes of colors and sounds fill my head, watching as it flows and surrounds me. and then a single image appears. A man who looks like me, but much older. He wears a uniform that i do not recognize. I watch and learn as he fights and moves with his shield. A shield similar to the one i have now. I copy and follow his movements. Every step, every toss, every breath i follow to the letter. I BECOME him. He became ME! We are one of the same.'**_

* * *

The Darkness fades and the world comes back into view as i hold my shield in front of me as the buzzer sounds off. I shake my head and look at the screen and see my Aura at 82% while Pyrrha's at 64%. I look around to find Pyrrha on the ground in shock.

"...Pyrrha?" I asks nervously

"You beat me." She whispers

"What?" I ask, not hearing her.

"You beat me" She says with with a smile

"uhhhh" I say, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Jaune, you DID IT!" She says as she gets up and Hugs me in Joy.

"Uhhhh yep, i did it." i say through the pain of her crushing hug.

"How did you do all of that!?" She asks as she lets go of me. "It was incredible. Tossing your shield to rebound against mine, and letting the wall bounce it back to impact me, that...i don't even know how you did that! That takes a lot of calculating." She asks in wonder.

"I don't know! it just...came to me i guess?" I say, more confused than ever. ' _First the Mask, now this? i seriously need to talk to AIDA.'_

"Well whatever it is, i say we celebrate with PANCAKES!" Nora shouts as she hugs me followed by Ren patting me on the shoulder.

"hahahaha yeah ok, let's go celebrate." Jaune says as he turns the shield back into the watch. "Come on ZWEI" i Shout to him as we all leave the training room.

"BARK!" He barks happily.

* * *

(Ozpin's POV)

Drinking my Hot Coco, i watch the screens to the training rooms as Jaune and his team begin to leave.

' _Hmmm, it seems Mr. Arc has improved his skills with his shield and hand to hand training. Miss. Rose obviously made the Shield, and his hand to hand could be attributed by Miss. Xiao Long's teaching. So why do i get the feeling that something's more different about him._

Looking at todays mail, my eyes glance at the Electric bill. _' oh boy, here we go. with so many female hunters we have at this school, it's a miracle we haven't been bankrupted.'_

I rip it open and look at it. My eyebrows rise in shock at what i'm seeing. '... _it went down?! How is this possible?! This has only happened when that student Sulli-'_ in that instant, my thoughts shut down. I move to my computer and pull up a screen showing the electricity all throughout the school. Finding the Room of his late student, it shows it as team RWBY's Dorm. '... _Team RWBY...what did you find. I tried looking for what Sullivan worked on but i couldn't.'_

As I was about to look into it, I remembered the list of bills I have in my mail as well as the paperwork for the festival. _'...ill send a message for them to come to me later. I need to finish this before Glynda get on my back about it.'_

* * *

(James Ironwood's POV)

I've been pacing back and forth waiting for some important intel to come in. The wait is killing me. The doors open and my agent Ciel Soleil comes through.

"Well, what's the news." I ask calmly, panicking on the inside

"The Report is as followed. His Name is AIDA. no last name. School is unknown. Records show no Birth certificate. He's is a complete unknown." she says in a small amount of worry.

I cannot even believe what i'm hearing. First the White Fang, Then the Breach, then i get charged with security for the festival _(granted i did suggest and nominate myself to do it.)_ , and now there is a complete unknown involved with Penny.

"...anything else?" I say with frustration filtering through my voice.

"...well...the only mention of his name was from a late Joseph Richard Schnee nee' Sullivan in his will." Ciel says not thinking its important but should tell him anyways.

"...you may go now" I tell her as she leaves. I sit in my chair and think for a moment. _'...Sullivan. Your intelligence brought Gravity dust into the world, and you created what is known as the SDC. We all knew you were hiding something from us all. You practically said so in your will. Is this AIDA the thing you hid? Is he your son? Is he something else?'_

He stands and looks out of the window towards Beacon Academy. ' _Do you know what this is Ozpin?'_

* * *

Penny didn't really have a lot of friends growing up. I mean why would she? She was built, created, made. So when she made Friends with one Ruby Rose, she thought it to be sensational! She even helped find her team. But then she had to leave. It was really hard for her when she met Ruby again. The fear of rejection was pretty much consuming her, so when she was accepted and told that she was alive...it was SENSATIONAL! The General decided to allow her some free travel in the festival, until the tournament started anyways. So when she knocked into someone and fell on top of them, she was excited to meet a new friend. That is...until she look him in the eyes. There was an instant connection that shocked her silent. within his Brown eyes it looked like 0's and 1's were crossing his eyes. But that couldn't be right, she was the Android, so maybe it was her own eyes. And that same boy, is her Boyfriend. Her fear is starting to grow again...about rejection. But if Friend Ruby was understanding, then she was sure that he can be too. She smiles with a small blush and wonders when she will next meet him.

* * *

 **And that's a Wrap for this chapter. See you next time on...MULTIVERSE EXTRAVAGANZA!**


End file.
